Snapshots
by nebula2
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the characters from Glee. Kurt, Blaine and Finn seem to have gotten the most attention in the ones I've already written.
1. On My Way missing scene: Kurt's POV

_AN: This was written for BonesBird Fanfiction's Daily Drabble Challenge on Facebook where we write a drabble (500 words or less for our purposes), any fandom, inspired by that day's daily lyrics. As a lot of my drabbles seem to be Glee related, I decided to post a collection here on . This will be added to sporadically as I have drabbles to add. Anyone wanting more information on the drabble challenge please PM. I will not be posting the lyrics that inspired the drabbles here but if your interested to see what they were, again send me a PM._

_So far Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Burt are who the drabbles focus on but I don't rule out the possibility of one focusing on another glee character. For those in first person POV I will use the chapter title to indicate whose POV it is. Please enjoy. All feedback is welcomed._

**_Prompt: Set of Lyrics from "Trainwreck" by Newfound Glory_**

* * *

><p>I hear Principal Figgins voice come over the crackling public address system. I know instantly from the tone of his voice that this isn't an ordinary announcement. Nothing prepares me for the impact of his next words though.<p>

Karofsky attempted to take his own life the day before. That statement repeatedly pounding in my head, its sound drowning out whatever else Figgins is saying. It didn't matter. I had heard the important words - the words that seemed to make my world come crumbling around me. I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of my home room.

As I walked for the door, I heard two people call my name - Finn and Mrs. Richardson. I didn't stop though. I didn't want to face anyone. Didn't want my whole home room to be an audience to the emotions that were swirling inside me, demanding release. I headed for the closest exit, needing to get outside.

My thoughts were in turmoil as I walked, recalling my relationship with Karofsky. The harassment he had put me through. The hate kiss in the locker room, when I first realized what his problem with me truly was. The death threat. His later apology even as he struggled with who he was. Our conversation at Scandals. Then the gorilla gram and candy for Valentines day, followed by my rejection of him.

Having reached the courtyard, I sit down on the concrete steps, burying my head in my hands. All I want is for all of this to go away. To not feel responsible for what has happened.

Someone sits down beside me, and as an arm encircles my shoulders in a hug, I know who it is. The only other person who could even come close to knowing how I felt at this moment.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, not looking up.

"Finn, found me. Told me you had walked out and he was worried about you. He figured you needed your boyfriend right now rather than your stepbrother."

And he's right. Finn may often come off as naive in a lot of things but he has his moments.

"If I had only answered one of those phone calls," I whisper, the tears finally falling.

Turning, I wrapped my arms around Blaine and buried my head in his chest.

"It's not your fault," Blaine assures me.

"I pushed him away."

"No, he pushed you away. You offered him friendship and he chose to say good-bye."

Those words are not a comfort as the tears come faster and Blaine's arms tighten around me.


	2. Burt's Thoughts At the Wedding

_Prompt: Four lines from Taylor Swift's song "Ours"_

* * *

><p>As I guided her across the dance floor, I looked down into the eyes of my beautiful wife. It wasn't that she was more beautiful than Kathleen, my first wife. They were both beautiful in a different way. Just like Carole hadn't taken Kathleen's place in my heart but had her own place.<p>

I glanced again toward my son, Kurt, who was given me reminders on the dance steps. He reminded me so much of his mother. How could I ever forget Kathleen when he reminded me of her everyday? Still despite the condemnation of my in-laws or the whispered 'you're rushing things', I knew it was time to move on. To remind my son what a real family was once again. To continue living, just as I had promised Kathleen.

And then the music is ending and everyone is clapping. I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment. Carol and I head back to our table where our two sons are sitting.

"Did I do alright?" I asked Kurt as I took my seat. He assures me that I did as William Schuester introduces Finn for his speech.

I focus my attention on Finn. I've already had a roller coaster relationship with this kid. He resented me coming into his life but still I reached out - trying to be a friend. We bonded over sports, which led to some hurt feelings on Kurt's part. Then there had been the argument between him and Kurt resulting in me kicking him out of my house. Hard as that was I had to protect Kurt and somehow my relationship with Carole had survived that. Now we were here and Finn was including Kurt in his speech. The teen's words touched me. Glancing to my left, I see their effect on Kurt.

As Finn announces a song in Kurt's honor, I realize how far Finn had come since carelessly speaking that one offensive word in my house. Each action Finn made, moved me more. The choice of the song. Offering Kurt his hand to pull my son out on the dance floor. The two of them dancing together. As Finn pulled Kurt into a hug I looked at Carole. I saw my feelings echoed there and glanced back at my two sons embracing.

I knew then that Finn had accepted not just Kurt, but the idea of this union of four people into a family. This wasn't just about the love Carole and I had for one another, but the love that was forming between all of us. As I stepped around the table to join Kurt I realized that we might not be a typical family but we were going to be a family just the same. Sure, there were going to be rough spots and times when we would need to band together against those on the outside that might try to destroy what we had. But there was one thing I was sure of - this love was ours.


	3. Ours: A Klaine Drabble

_AN: This one shot was inspired by the same lyrics as the previous chapter - Taylor Swift's Ours._

* * *

><p>"Let me walk you out," Kurt said, standing up with Blaine as the credits to the movie they were watching with Kurt's family came on the screen.<p>

Blaine nodded, and the two of them headed for the front door as Burt picked up the remote to the TV. "Your family is great, Kurt," Blaine commented as he took his jacket from the coat rack and slipped it on.

"We don't always get along this well," Kurt replied with a shrug, thinking of the argument that had started over breakfast just this morning. "Part of the good behavior is because you're here."

Blaine gave a short laugh. "My father wouldn't even care about the fact that there was a guest in the house."

"Is that why you haven't invited me over to your house yet?" Kurt asked as he pulled open the front door. The night had grown chilly and he briefly regretted not grabbing his own jacket.

"My Dad doesn't accept me being gay," Blaine replied. "He definitely isn't going to accept the fact that I have a boyfriend. There is no reason to subject you to that, especially when your family is so accepting of you."

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. "No they're accepting of both of us," he told his boyfriend as they walked down the front walk toward Blaine's jeep. "Maybe if your father met me, he might . . . "

Kurt let his voice trail off as Blaine shook his head. "I don't think anything is ever going to change my father's mind. I'm a disappointment to him. He is never going to accept me for whom I am, no matter what I tried, and believe me I've spent years trying," Blaine said. They had reached his jeep and he turned to face Kurt, reaching out to take both of his boyfriend's hands in his own. "But that doesn't matter to me so much anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I have you," Blaine replied as he leaned toward Kurt, his lips searching for his boyfriend's lips. This third kiss felt just as right as their first kiss had, and Blaine knew the whole world could disapprove of their relationship and it wouldn't matter. This love was theirs and nothing could change that.


	4. Unlikely Friendship

_AN: Another Drabble expanding on the episode "On My Own". Inspired by lines from __"Never Mind the Strangers" by The Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>"You said last week you wanted to be friends. I'd like that."*<p>

Kurt reached out and took Karofsky's hand in friendship. Such a simple gesture but one that had seemed so improbable just over a year ago back when the broad-shouldered teen had been occupied with shoving Kurt into lockers.

"Me too," Kurt told him. *

Some might call him crazy for reaching out in friendship to Karofsky after the time he had spent making Kurt's life a living hell. After threatening to kill him if Kurt had revealed his secret. However, like many other things in his life, Kurt didn't care about what others might say about him. He was reaching out in friendship because he understood Karofsky in a way that many others couldn't.

As Kurt had said only minutes earlier, there were going to be days that life was just going to suck. Both of them had seen that. Both of them knew what it was like to hide who you were out of fear of rejection. Knew the fear of people's reaction if you made the simple admission of - "I'm gay." They had tasted the hate of people to close minded to think beyond their own little spheres but facing that hate was a consequence of refusing to live a lie. Though they had taken their own path they had both quit trying to pretend they were someone they weren't.

"How did Regionals go?" Karofsky asked to break the silence. It seemed like a question a friend would ask.

_*Dialogue from the episode "On My Way"_


	5. Slushy

_AN: And a Klaine drabble dealing with the aftermath of the slushy. No I couldn't resist._

* * *

><p>With the hand not holding two plastic champagne flutes, Kurt knocked on the door to his boyfriend's room. From the chair beside Blaine's bed, Mrs. Anderson looked up.<p>

"Mind if I join you?"

"Kurt! No come in. He's been asking for you."

"Yeah, well I finally managed to sneak past the nurses. Seems Blaine's only supposed to have family visiting."

"Which you are," Mrs. Anderson told him, getting to her feet. She crossed over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm going to get some coffee," she said taking a step back. "I'll tell the nurses not to try shooing you away."

"Thanks," Kurt told her.

As Mrs. Anderson left, Kurt crossed to the chair she had left. He placed the plastic flutes on the bedside table and sitting down, he reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's hand. Kurt was so grateful that the surgery had gone well and the doctor's expected a full recovery.

It wasn't long before Blaine was waking up.

"Now this I exactly what I want to wake up to," Blaine said softly. "Though, I'll be happier when I can see you with two eyes."

"It won't be long," Kurt told him, squeezing his hand before letting go and standing. He retrieved the plastic flutes and began to pour water into them.

"What are you doing?"

"Proposing a toast," Kurt said, handing Blaine one of the flutes. "To a speedy recovery."

Blaine laughed as he knocked plastic flutes with Kurt. "I'll second that," he said before they both took a sip of the water.

Growing serious Kurt looked down at his boyfriend. "Blaine, I haven't thanked you yet for stepping in front of that slushy for me. No one's ever done something like that for me."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I love you Kurt. I would take a rock salt slushy to the face for you any day." He gave Kurt's hand a little tug urging him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Kurt was only too happy to oblige him.


	6. Seeing Him For the First Time:Puck's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis. During the performance of "Candles" in "Original Song" I happened to catch the expression on Puck's face and it fascinated me. This is my take on what might be going through his head._

* * *

><p>When he had stepped off the riser the last thing I had expected was to be spellbound. I mean this was Kurt - the kid I had started throwing into dumpsters the first week of our freshman year. The prissy boy who was more worried about his facial routine and designer clothes rather than the typical guy stuff. The kid I had told only months ago to go do something useful like spying on the Garglers because I thought his opinions weren't worth my time. And perhaps I wasn't quite as bad as Karofsky, well at least this past year, but I was guilty of bullying him. I was part of the reason that he left McKinley.<p>

As Kurt stood in front of the Warblers, I realized something I never had when he was part of our group - the guy had an amazing voice. Like I had dismissed his opinions, how many of us had dismissed just how talented Kurt was because he didn't fit the description of what we had in mind for our star performer.

In that moment I realized something - all Kurt had ever wanted was to be noticed. Recognized for the talented person that he was but me and so many others refused to give him a second glance. But the Warblers had and as he stood out in front of them singing his heart out, his eyes focused on someone who clearly truly saw him for who he was, I knew that everything that the others and I had done to him didn't matter. Very few ever made it out of Lima but somehow I knew Kurt was going to be one of those that did, and nothing anyone else did would stop that.


	7. Moving On: Will's POV

AN: Inspired by the Leeds Sports Anthem, this is set following Nationals in Season 3. No spoilers involved just my own predictions. Please Enjoy! And if I forgot someone, oops - feel free to yell at me.

* * *

><p>The exuberant voices greeted Will Schuester before he began to board the bus. The trip home was going to be noisy but the choral director had no intentions of putting an end to the noise. The kids had earned the right to celebrate - they had just won Nationals. The last three years had finally paid off. He was proud of each of them and this was a great send off for the graduating seniors.<p>

Stepping onto the bus, Will paused at the top of the steps to glance over the group - though one was missing. In the back, Sam was storing Artie's wheel chair for the trip. Sam making the sacrifice to live away from his parents this season had made a difference for them this year. With any luck, he would be back next year. Artie, who had been with the group since he had taken over had been as steady as ever this season. He was a true inspiration for this team.

Artie was talking to Mike and Tina who were sitting in the seat in front of him. Though not a strong singing, Mike's dancing had benefitted the group. Always willing to help out his teammates, his abilities had helped improve other members - especially Finn. Across from them, Santana and Brittany were talking to themselves. Though as different as day and night, the two cheerleaders had found happiness with each other and Schuester hoped that would continue.

Mercedes, Sugar and Rory were happily dissecting the performance. All three of them would be back next year and Will could hear Mercedes mentioning a repeat win the following year. Puck was leaning on the back of one seat, chatting excitedly with Finn and Rachel. In Will's eyes, Puck had changed the most over the last three years. Despite his troubles with the law, and not so stellar grades at time, Puck would be graduating with the rest of his fellow seniors - Finn and Rachel among them. Will was going to miss all three of them next year -even Rachel and her irritating diva ways at times. Though he wished Finn and Rachel the best in their future, and hoped to one day be at their wedding, he was glad it had been postponed. The two of them were too young to be making that commitment.

The last two members of the group were seated in front of the engaged couple, and were probably the quietest of the bunch. Kurt, who had blown the audience away with his solo tonight, was sitting with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was currently telling his boyfriend how great he had been tonight. Will couldn't agree with him more. Kurt had been in the background of the group for so long, but he had shone tonight and he was going to shine next year at NYADA.

Despite everything this group had been through, all the ups and downs, they had made it - they had the trophy to prove it.


	8. Reflections: Kurt's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Good-bye my Lover" by James Blunt. This would occur during the episode "Born This Way" during the Courtyard scene with the Warblers.

* * *

><p>I had thought that coming back to McKinley was going to be easy. That leaving Dalton wasn't going to hurt like leaving McKinley had and it hadn't. At least not yesterday when I was saying quick good-byes to the Warblers before rehearsal.<p>

Now though, as I listened to their voices floating through the air in perfect harmony, I realized that wasn't the case. I hadn't been there long, but the Warblers had become as important to me as New Directions had. This group had opened their arms to me right from the start. Sure the beginning had been rocky as I tried to fit into the dynamics of the Warblers but as each one of them walked by, clapping my shoulder or shaking my hand, I realized that I hadn't been the only one changing to make the fit. The Warblers had changed too, letting what I brought to the group change them.

I wasn't the same person who had left McKinely and that wasn't a bad thing. Changing was a part of life. The members of New Directions weren't the same as when I left but as Finn enveloped me in a hug, I knew that once again it was going to be okay. Even if I didn't fit in anywhere else, I fit with them. Yes they would change me, as the Warblers had, but they would change me because of the experiences we shared and not because they didn't approve of who I was.


	9. Camping Out: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Sucker (Tell Me About Your First Kiss)" by New Found Glory. Just a little brotherly bonding between Kurt and Finn. Given Kurt's comment to Rachel at Sectionals about not talking to Finn much after the wedding, this would probably take place after Sectionals._

* * *

><p>~<em>This wasn't such a bad idea after all,<em>~ I thought, settling down on top of the sleeping bag I had spread out on the living room floor, the furniture having been pushed off to the side. Not far away, Kurt sat Indian style on top of his own sleeping bag, fighting to open a bag of marshmallows, his portable cd player nearby playing show tunes softly.

'Camping out' tonight had been Kurt's idea. Our parents had made hotel reservations not far away, their version of a honeymoon given that they had spent the vacation money on Kurt's tuition. That left me and my stepbrother of two weeks home alone for the weekend.

"Give me those things," I said, reaching out to take the bag from him, and trying to open it myself.

"Not so easy, is it?" Kurt taunted just as the plastic gave way sending several marshmallows flying.

As we sat there munching on the marshmallows it occurred to me how little I really knew about Kurt despite our year and a half in Glee Club together. Granted before that I had been helping him to toss him into dumpsters but that had changed. I had changed. Perhaps it was time I changed how well I knew him too. So I asked him a question. Nothing to personal but something to break the ice. After his initial surprise he answered it and we went back and forth.

"First Kiss?" Kurt asks.

"Abigail Moore, at the eighth grade Halloween Dance, " I reply, without hesitation. I'm about to ask what his first crush was, but scared that it might be the one I knew he had on me at one time, I quickly change gears. "Same question - first kiss?" I ask, knowing it's a safe topic.

Kurt freezes and I see the flash of panic that passes across his face before he replies, "As I choose to believe that a true first kiss can only happen when both people involved in the kiss have feelings for the other, I don't think either of my two experiences constitute a first kiss."

I can tell there is more of a story behind Kurt's reply but know this isn't the time to press. Maybe once this being brothers thing isn't so new to us. "First person you kissed then?" I said, rephrasing the question in the hopes of getting a reply. The reply I get is not one I was expecting.

"Brittany."


	10. OutCast: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lines from "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. Trying to delve into Kurt's pysche during season 2 a bit with this one. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Ah Dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and put some rat poison in those old folks Jello or visit the Garglers," Puck said moving from the front of the classroom to a desk in the back.<p>

"The Warblers," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever. See what they're up to. Then you can wear all the feathers you want," Puck said, tossing the football to Finn as he sat down again. "You'll blend right in."*

Kurt looked briefly toward Finn for a little bit of support but Finn said nothing. The McKinley quarter back wouldn't even look in his direction despite having stuck up for him against Karofsky and Azimio at the end of last year. Despite his support and comments of being like a family when Kurt's Dad had been in the hospital. Kurt had thought Finn had at least accepted him even if they weren't best of friends. Apparently he had been wrong. Apparently Finn was only going to be supportive when it was in his best interest - either to get out of the dog house with his father or to show support when it was social suicide not to.

Karofsky pushing him into lockers somehow didn't hurt as much as this did. Being the outcast in a group of outcasts really sucked.

_*Dialogue From "Never Been Kissed"_


	11. Off to Dalton: Burt's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Can't Go Back Now" by the Weepies, this is a look at Kurt through Burt's eyes as he heads off to Dalton for the first time.

* * *

><p>It didn't happen much, seeing my son dressed in clothes that I could relate too. Kurt's interest in fashion made his wardrobe quite unique in my eyes. But I want my son to be himself, so I don't try to discourage his choices. Still, the Dalton Academy uniform seemed to tame for my son to be wearing and heading off to school.<p>

Heading off to private school. Not that I think it's a bad thing. Kurt's bright, and perhaps Dalton will challenge him more academically than McKinnley had. Still, I didn't like the reason behind why he was going. The reason he was forced to leave what few friends he did have. Hated that I couldn't protect him any longer.

Things seemed easier when he was younger. I felt like I could give Kurt not only what he needed but also what he wanted. That I could take care of him. Granted having Kathleen by my side those first eight years had helped but even those few first years after her death we were okay. I saw to it that Kurt was provided for. That he was safe.

When did he start being the responsible one? The one who was looking out for me. Sure, he's been more like that since my heart attack, I know that scared him, but looking back, I realized it started before then. Little things that I hadn't noticed at the time - like him bringing food to the garage, cooking dinners, throwing the audition because of that phone call, and trying to protect me from the harassment that he had been going through at school alone.

Somewhere along the line, my little boy had grown up. Watching him walk toward his car in his school uniform I knew there was no going back. Kurt would always be my son, but there were a lot of things that he had to do on his own now. It was time for me to start letting go. As he backed the car out of the driveway, I knew that wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.


	12. Last Call

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Last Call Casualty" by Bowling For Soup. This would be a future fic as Blaine and Kurt are in the bar legally. Would love to hear feedback.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the bar. It was easy to spot his fiancé in the near empty bar. Blaine was sitting at the one end of the bar, shoulders hunched, and hands wrapped around a half empty glass. Kurt sighed. As old as this scene was getting, he knew that throwing his hands up and walking away just wasn't an option.<p>

Striding across the bar, Kurt stepped in between the bar stool Blaine was sitting on and the one next to him. "I think you've had enough," Kurt said, reaching out and sliding the glass from Blaine's hands. He got a whiff of the whiskey in it as he did. As usual Blaine had chosen to drown his feelings of rejection from his father in a Jack and Coke.

"Look, isss ma prince in shining . . . something," Blaine replied, glancing up at Kurt.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely had enough," Kurt said, more to himself than to Blaine.

"You the boyfriend?"

Kurt jumped at the sudden question and looked to find the bartender standing across from him.

"Yeah."

The bartender reached into his pocket and took out Blaine's keys. "When he came in here he said I should give you these when he called you to pick him up," the bartender said holding the keys out to him. "At least he was smart enough to turn the keys over before he tried to drown his sorrows."

"This isn't the first time," Kurt commented taking the keys from him. _~And it probably won't be the last,_~ he added silently. Blaine's method of dealing with his father since graduating highschool seemed to be drinking. Talking things out would have to wait until Blaine was sober again.

"Come on, damsel in distress, let's get you home," Kurt said, helping Blaine to his feet and drawing one arm across his shoulders.


	13. Seeing Her: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _ _"Reasons" by New Found Glory. Set in near future. All assumptions are my own and not based on anything that may or may not be out on the net about the ending of season3/season 4._

* * *

><p>Finn sat at the table for four all alone. He had come to New York with his fiance for the New Student Orientation events for NYADA. He thought it would be a way to ease himself into life in the city. A long weekend exposure to city life and then return to Lima for a few weeks before they moved here. An hour after arrival Finn had felt like a forgotten fish out of water. Rachel was so wrapped up in what this trip meant to her that she hadn't even bothered asking him what he thought about anything. Case in point - he was sitting at this table alone while Rachel mingled with other students and tried to charm her future instructors.<p>

Kurt's words back in February about being more than the guy who held Rachel's purse on the red carpet came back to haunt him. Was his stepbrother right? Had he given up his own dreams and was simply tagging along with Rachel's. Could they both have dreams and still stay together?

Finn's gaze drifted through the crowd until it found Kurt who was chatting with an older man who was undoubtedly a NYADA instructor. By Kurt's side was his boyfriend Blaine, whom seemed just as engaged in the conversation as Kurt was. Looking at them, Finn knew he had his answer.

Blaine had another year of high school left but like Finn he had come to New York for the weekend. Unlike himself and Rachel though, Kurt and Blaine had seemed like they were actually here together - both of them excited about NYADA and making plans for their future. They had even gone to check out a couple of the schools that Blaine was applying too. Both of them had their dreams and though they might be modifying things to make those dreams work together, it was a mutual arrangement. Kurt wasn't given up his dreams for Blaine nor vice versa.

~_If I had gotten my football scholarship would I have proposed to Rachel?_ ~ Finn asked as his eyes once again found his fiance.

Though he knew he might never find that answer Finn did come to one realization while he was sitting there - this wasn't the life he wanted. He wasn't ruling out New York or a life with Rachel but he did realize that he had to find something that made him happy or his marriage to Rachel was bound to fall apart. The resentment he had felt these last couple of days while she had gone on about herself and her dreams would only grow and intensify and perhaps the time apart might make Rachel appreciate him a bit more.


	14. Blaine tells Wes

_AN: Inspired by lines from "Say You'll Be Mine" by Steps. This would be an addition to "Original Song". Takes place between the "Blackbird performance" and Blaine suggestion the duet to the Warblers. Wes just seems to know where Blaine is going with his suggestion before Blaine names Kurt as his duet partner so this is my take why._

* * *

><p>"I know Geometry isn't your best subject but even you would do better if the book wasn't upside down."<p>

"What?" I asked, coming out of a daze, as Wes reached down and turned my math book around.

Wes wore an amused smile as he sat down next to me. "You've been kind of out of it today. Please tell me you're not as upset over the canary-"

"Pavarotti," I corrected him without thinking. Not that it mattered to me but Kurt would want the proper name to be used.

"Pavoratti's," Wess corrected, with a slight nod of his head, "death as Kurt is. I mean I get that losing a pet is upsetting but it was just a canary."

"It's not the canary that's got me in a daze," I assure him.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm in love."

"This isn't going to result in another serenade at the Gap is it. Because, while you're my friend, and I'd do anything for you, I've got to tell you that I don't care to repeat that experience quite so soon."

I was never going to live that fiasco down.

"No. No serenades at the Gap this time."

"Good. So who's the lucky guy this time. Do I know him?"

I look at Wes who seems genuinely interested. "Yes," I admit. The smile that comes to Wes' face at that admission tells me that he thinks he knows who I'm talking about, and perhaps he does. That I know of there is only one other gay guy that we both know.

"And does this individual feel the same way?"

"Yes, or well he did at one point."

"Then I think you need to tell him how you feel before you start flunking classes because you're holding books upside down."

"How?"

"Start by spending more time with him and the right moment to tell him will present itself."

It seemed so simple when Wes said it. Still, I wonder what Kurt would say now if I tell him that I've woken up and realized how much I truly did care for him. Was he even still interested in me that way.

Wes got to his feet. "Or you can try a serenade again. I think your target would be a bit more receptive this time," Wes added, giving my shoulder a playful punch before walking away.


	15. First Kiss:Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lines from "Dance With You" by Bowling for Soup. A little addition to the first kiss scene in "Original Song"._

_*Dialogue from "Original Song"._

* * *

><p>Breaking from the kiss, which was the most wonderful experience I had ever had, I thought of that moment when this feeling had first come over me. Sitting there listening to Kurt sing "Blackbird", it felt as if my heart was fluttering in my chest. As if Pavoratti was sending me a message as his last act. How could I have ever thought that being friends was enough -even if it was the safe way to go?<p>

I felt like I was in a daze. I wasn't sure what I should say or do after that kiss - our first kiss. I looked away, giving a little laugh to ease my tension. To break the utter silence that had fallen over the room.

"We should ... we should practice,"* I said, needing to break the silence but cringing at the words. All I wanted to do was press my lips against his again. Hold him close as I listened to the music that was playing in my head.

"I thought we were," *Kurt replied, still clearly breathless.

It was the only invitation that I needed. Pressing my lips against his again, I knew that this was right. That we were right. Right here and now, nothing else mattered except him and me.


	16. Breakup: Finn

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Who's David" by Busted. Not sure what episode this was but it is season two - after Finn finds out Rachel made out with Puck. Just a little bit of Finn's thought process._

* * *

><p>"I never thought you would make me feel this way," I told her, before turning my back on Rachel Berry and walking away. As much as I loved her, this was unforgivable.<p>

She had made out with Puck! Anything sympathy I'd had for her about how she had found out about my past fling with Santana, while I wasn't dating her, was squashed with that admission. I hadn't done that while we were together. I had never cheated on her - on either of them. What was it about me that made my girlfriends want to 'get it on' with Puck.

Maybe Kurt had the right idea. I doubted another guy would get jealous over who you had hooked up with when you hadn't even been dating them. Another guy wouldn't think that making out with your best friend during an argument would put things even. What kind of twisted world did Rachel even live in anyway.


	17. Alone: Kurt's POV

_AN: Just a bit of Kurt's thoughts during the episode "Grilled Cheesus"._

* * *

><p>Staring at his still form, I feel my world come crashing down around me. Losing mom was hard but as my Dad had taking my hand, I knew I was going to be okay - I had him. We had each other and that would be enough. Dad would make sure it would be enough.<p>

And now I stood here in this sterile environment all alone, the strongest man I know lying still in the hospital bed. Machines echo their steady beep telling me that's it's not over yet. That this living hell that began when Mr. Schuester had pulled me out of class hadn't ended. I thought of everyone's thoughts and prayers. Recalled how I had been pushing them all away. Thought of Finn's words about my Dad being the closest thing he'd come to having a father. He had tried then to rest his hand on my shoulder and I had shrugged him off.

What I wouldn't give for that comforting gesture right now.


	18. Theatrically: Burt's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "What Makes A Man" by Westlife. Takes place after the scene in "Theatrically" where Burt kicks Finn out of the house. This scene would take place after Burt explained everything to Carole.

* * *

><p>Burt nodded. What else could he do? As much as he loved Carole, he didn't want Finn in this house.<p>

"I'll pay for the hotel," Burt told her, the words sounding harsh to his own ears but it was the least he could do considering the situation.

"I appreciate it," Carole told him. Standing on tip toes he kissed him before tuning and leaving the kitchen.

Burt felt like a knife had been pushed into his heart as he watched her walk away. The only thing that had ever hurt more was burying Kathleen. He had fallen for Carole hard. She was his sunshine but Kurt was his world. No matter how much it hurt, he knew he had to do whatever he could to protect his son. That kid had a right to have a home where he could escape from the cruelty of the world outside. To know that he was love and accepted for who he was. It was his duty as a father to make sure that anything that threatened that safe haven be kept outside of this house.

Carole had said they would talk tomorrow. He wasn't giving up on her yet. Wasn't giving up on what they had. Like he had hung on to Kathleen until the very end, cradling her in his arms as she took her last breaths, he would fight to hang on to Carole until all options were exhausted. Together they could figure this out, he was sure of that.


	19. Approval: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Perfect" by Simple Plan. I would say this would take place between the episodes "Sexy" and "Original Song"._

* * *

><p>Though we were going to have a movie night at his house, Kurt had asked me to meet him at his family's garage. I didn't question it as I knew he often spent time at the garage, whether he was just hanging out with his dad or helping. That night when I walked in Kurt, dressed in blue coveralls which seemed drabbed next to his usual clothing choices, was hovering over the front of a car with its hood up. It was clear that Burt was instructing him on something.<p>

What I wouldn't give for something like this. To be able to share time doing something with my father that he enjoyed. To in turn have him at least feign interest in something I enjoyed, like when Burt went to the musical productions at a nearby theater with Kurt. No, instead my father decides to rebuild a car, which he had never showed any interest in, and wants me to join him because it was a guy thing. Because he felt if I spent time working on a car I would become a 'man' and see the errors of my way.

Instead of accepting me and my life choices, my Dad wanted to change me. Wanted me to be 'normal' - his words not mine.

"Hey, Blaine."

I jumped at the greeting. "Hi, Mr. Hummel," I replied, recovering quickly.

"We'll finish this another time, Buddy," Mr. Hummel said, addressing Kurt. "I remember being a teenager. Hanging out with my friends was always cooler than hanging with my parents."

What I wouldn't give for that kind of understanding from my own father. To know that no matter what I chose to do or what kind of mistakes I made that he would still love me. Unfortunately my father wasn't a Burt Hummel. I knew I would never be good enough in my father's eyes unless I denied who I was and that wasn't going to happen.


	20. After The Fight: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by some lines from _"_The Last Train Home" by the LostProphets. Set after the Klaine fight outside of Scandals in "First Time"._

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against the headboard of his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. The fight that he'd had with Blaine in the parking lot of Scandals still playing through his head repeatedly. Blaine had been out of line with his actions in the car - pulling him into the car and wanting to 'do it'. He had even referenced Kurt's item number five on his bucket list with the lilacs in what came off as a mocking tone, even if it was the alcohol talking.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't want to go all the way with Blaine, because as scared of the whole experience that he was, Blaine was the only guy he would want to try conquering that fear with. But not when Blaine was under the influence. Hell, only last year the guy had thought he might like Rachel because he kissed her playing spin the bottle while drinking. Talk about impaired judgement.

Not that he had been much better. Kurt realized he played the jealous boyfriend role perfectly. He had given in to going to a scene that wasn't him because he was trying to impress Blaine. Show him that he could be cool and fun just like Sebastian. But sneaking into bars wasn't him. Try as he might, he wasn't ever going to be anybody's Gaybar Superstar and if that was what Blaine was looking for than Kurt knew he was going to have to accept that.

That didn't mean he had to be happy about it though, Kurt thought as he buried his face in the pillow to muffle the sound of his sobs.


	21. Summer Fun

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _"Summer Sunshine" by The Corrs. Just a little Klaine summer fun.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled his car into the Berry's driveway behind a couple now familiar cars. This wasn't how he planned to spend his afternoon, he should have been sweating to death at the amusement park for the entertainment of the guests, but four cast members had come down with food poisoning resulting in the canceling of the evening shows when management couldn't get anyone to replace them. Despite the fact that he enjoyed his job, Blaine wasn't going to complain about the extra time off. He had been working late the entire week, and he missed Kurt. The unexpected evening off gave him the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend.<p>

After talking briefly with Rachel's dads, showering the sweat and dirt that had collected on him from the two shows they did do, Blaine headed out back to the pool. Most of the New Directions had gathered and a majority of them were in the pool. The exceptions were Finn and Rachel. The former was grilling hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill, while Rachel hovered.

"Hey, man," Finn greeted looking up as Blaine stepped out onto the patio. "Kurt's out on the lounger," he said gesturing to the deep end of the pool. "He's been on that thing since we got here. Apparently dragging him out of the house hasn't improved his mood any."

"He's just missing Blaine. Give him a break," Rachel scolded.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with him."

"Well, I think I can improve his mood," Blaine replied, smiling at the exchange. "You didn't tell him I was coming did you?" Blaine asked, pulling his shirt off over his head so he had on only his swim trunks.

"He doesn't suspect a thing."

Blaine nodded and headed for the pool. He made a silence gesture to his friends as they saw him, pointing toward Kurt who had his eyes closed on the lounger. The teens cooperated as Blaine dived into the pool and swam out to the lounger.

"Finn, don't you dare tip this thing again," Kurt warned, without opening his eyes as Blaine grabbed the side of the lounger.

Not saying anything, Blaine hauled himself up on the lounger, causing it to tip precariously. Kurt's eyes flew open, a moment of panic in them before he saw Blaine. Before Kurt could say anything though, Blaine was pressing his lips against the older teen's lips, silencing any intended greeting. The kiss was brief, as the shifting weight caused the lounger to tip too far to one side, sending both of them into the pool.

"That didn't go as smoothly as I planned," Blaine said as their heads broke the surface of the water.

"I don't care," Kurt replied. With one hand on the overturned lounger, Kurt moved toward Blaine to kiss him again.


	22. Silly Love Songs: Blaine's Thoughts

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Trainwreck" by New Found Glory and the end coffee shop scene in "Silly Love Songs". The dialogue in this is not mine only Blaine's thoughts._

* * *

><p>Blaine felt totally and utterly humiliated. He had never felt so foolish and he found himself expressing those feelings to Kurt as they stood in line at the Lima Bean. The fact that Kurt had been a witness to that humiliation didn't embarrass him though - it was after all Kurt. Things couldn't get any worse.<p>

"Okay, can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other. You and I, we hangout. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day, was me."*

Things had just gotten worse. The humiliation he had felt before was nothing compared to the wall that Blaine had felt he had hit. If life was a train, everyone moving along to their destination, then Blaine's train had just derailed. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kurt, he did, but what they had worked. Kurt was the most important person in his life. Blaine hadn't even consider that Kurt would have those kind of feelings for him. Blaine needed Kurt in his life and he didn't want to mess that up and given the fiasco at the Gap, changing their relationship was a recipe for disaster.

How had he missed that? How did he salvage the situation now. The answer came almost immediately - honesty. As Kurt had said, they had always been completely honest with one another. Kurt had trusted him with his feelings and if there was anyway to walk away from this train wreck, then he was going to have to trust Kurt with his.

* * *

><p>*Dialogue is quoted from the episode.<p> 


	23. Klaine: Under the Stars

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Ultimate" by Lindsay Lohan. End of third season._

* * *

><p>We're out in my front yard, sitting on the grass, just enjoying being together. As I leaned back against Blaine's chest, I stared up at the twinkling stars in the clear night sky, my thoughts on what tomorrow was.<p>

"I can't believe that this time tomorrow I will be standing on the stage in the auditorium getting my diploma."

"I wish I was going to be up there with you. I wish I could come to New York with you now," Blaine whispered in my ear, his warm breath dancing on my skin.

"It won't even be a year that we'll be apart," I remind him.

"Maybe not but you might meet someone far more dashing than me in the city and not want me to come join you in the time we're apart."

"Not going to happen," I reply confidently.

"And just how do you know that."

I shift my head so that I can look up at him. "Because the first time you took my hand, I got shivers down my spine. As unhappy as I was, hearing you sing made all my problems disappear for a short time, and it still does. My heart was breaking into pieces, my world seeming to fall down around me, when I snuck into Dalton that day but little did I know I was going to meet my Prince. You took those broken pieces Blaine and put them back together. I made it this far because I had you by my side and the only thing that will get me through my first year at NYADA is knowing that one day we're going to be together again."

"I love you," Blaine whispers, before leaning his head down to capture my lips with his own.


	24. Falling In Love Again

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "The Story So far" by New Found Glory. Would take place somewhere between the episodes "Theatrically" and "Furt"._

* * *

><p>Sitting next to her on the couch, the only light coming from the flickering candles in various spots around the room, But knows Carole doesn't look like Kathleen. Yes, Carole had the same shade of hair as his deceased wife, but the similarities end there. Still, so often when he looks at her, Kathleen comes to mind. Perhaps he isn't ready for this yet?<p>

In the next instant he's pushing away those doubts. He hasn't felt as alive as he does when he's with Carole since before Kathleen had passed away. Kurt makes his life worth living but Carole is once again showing him what 'living' really is. And isn't that what he promised Kathleen - to keep on living. To show their son how beautiful the world is despite the cruelty that threatens to take over. A cruelty that their sixteen year old son knows all too well. How many times in the last year has he felt that he's failing to uphold that promise?

Reaching out, he takes Carole's hand in his own, running a thumb over the top of her fingers. Her skin feels so smooth under the roughness of his hands and part of him wonders why he doesn't pull her hand away. He'd heard rumors about Carole around town, about how she might date from time to time but never let anyone stay the night. That's all they were though - rumors. And hell, who was he to judge, he hadn't even dated since he lost Kathleen.

Perhaps know was the time to find out if those rumors held any merit. Finn was over at Puck's for the night, so they were alone here in her house. Burt knew he didn't have to worry about Kurt being home alone. Kurt knew where he was if something came up but his son could take care of himself for one night. In a lot of ways, Kurt had been looking out for the both of them for the last few years.

Still holding her hand, Burt leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. He had a goal in mind now, but he didn't have to rush to that finish line.


	25. After The Fight: Blaine's POV

_AN: Because "First Time" seems to be inspiring for me, here's a bit of Blaine after the parking lot fight. Inspired by lyrics from "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson._

* * *

><p>Half walking, half stumbling through the night, Blaine headed toward home. Even sober, the walk from Scandals to the upscale neighborhood his parents lived in would take awhile. In his current condition, Blaine knew it was going to take longer but there was no way he was turning back. Not only was he still angry but he was also afraid to find that Kurt wouldn't be waiting for him.<p>

The physical exertion and cool night air started clearing his head of the alcohol induced hazed that had settled in. With that added clarity his anger started fading to be replaced with embarrassment. He knew the whole subject of sex made Kurt uneasy. Of course he wouldn't want to do it in the back seat of a car in the middle of a parking lot, even if it was the parking lot of a gay bar. Add in his inconsiderate behavior and drunkeness and Blaine realized he was lucky that Kurt hadn't just left him at Scandals in the first place.

But then Kurt would never do that to anyone - let alone someone that he loved. Blaine knew that Kurt loved him, though at times like these he wondered why. He realized that he was adding up quite a list of idiotic acts that his boyfriend was able to easily forgive. Blaine couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. How long would it be before Kurt finally decided he couldn't take anymore?

"I sure wouldn't keep giving me second chances," Blaine muttered as he kept walking.

The honk of a car horn a few minutes later startled him. Hearing a car slow down, Blaine glanced over his shoulder to see an unfamiliar car approaching. Even though the alcohol was slowing his senses, the teen had been through enough in his short life time that his body tensed ready to either defend himself or flee. As the car pulled up alongside him, he recognized the driver.

"Get in and I'll give you a ride home." Dave Karofsky told him.

Realizing how fool hearty the idea of walking home was, Blaine didn't argue. Despite their issues in the past, Blaine knew Karofsky had been acting out due to the inability and fear of accepting who he was.

"How did you know I was walking this way?" Blaine asked, pulling the passenger side door behind him.

"Kurt told me. He said you guys had a fight and asked me to make sure you got home okay."

Blaine's guilt grew. Despite him walking away, Kurt was still trying to look out for him. He didn't deserve someone like him.

"You know, you're not going to find anyone better than Kurt out there," Karofsky commented. "You're a lucky guy. I hope you realize that."

Blaine looked over at Karofsky, trying to judge if the guy was serious or not. Nothing on the burly teen's face gave him any indication that he wasn't. Instead of replying though, Blaine went back to staring out the window.


	26. Decisions

_AN: inspired by lyrics from "Numb" by Linkin Park. Just a little look into Finn's character for season 3. I noticed a difference in how Finn took Kurt's advice from earlier in the season and the talk in the guidance office, and this is my take on his thought process between the two._

* * *

><p>Walking out of the guidance office, Finn immediately let the college brochures fall into the trash can. Who were they to tell him he needed to college? Who were they to try to dictate what his dream was? And Rachel, it seems at times that the only thing she was worried about was that he came to New York with her. That his dream didn't interfere with hers. If he decided that he didn't want to go to New York he knew Rachel would be furious with him. What he didn't know is if she would stay with him or dump him for New York City and her own dream.<p>

He felt pressured by so many people to decide what he wanted to do. Felt pressured to make a choice that would make them happy. Reaching his locker, Finn put in the combination and opened the door. Switching out books he came across the college brochures that Kurt had given to him awhile back. He had looked through them but as of yet nothing had jumped out at him.

Picking one up he wondered why he had trashed the brochures Rachel, Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury had given him but the thought hadn't crossed his mind when Kurt had left these. Thinking about the conversation, it didn't take Finn long to realize the difference. Kurt's words and advice had come from his genuine concern for Finn's well being. His stepbrother hadn't been pressuring him to make a decision one way or the other, just trying to make Finn believe in himself. When Kurt had left the locker room, Finn hadn't felt as if he had to make a certain decision to make his stepbrother happy but had known that whatever decsion he made in the end, whether he approved of it or not, Kurt would be there for him no matter what happened.

Pulling out the rest of the brochures Kurt had given him, Finn decided to take another look at them. Perhaps something would jump out at him, he thought pulling them out of the locker. As he was putting them into his backpack, he dropped one. Retrieving it from the floor, he glanced at the cover. It was a brochure for The Actor's Studio. He zipped his backpack, slung it over one shoulder and flipped the brochure open as he started down the hall.


	27. Hard Task: Will's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from_ _"Brick" by Ben Folds Five. Here's another Schuester drabble. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Quinn had been upbeat about her injury since she had returned to McKinley. She had kept insisting to everyone that physical therapy was helping. Telling everyone that come Nationals she would be dancing with them on the stage. Two weeks from Nationals and I knew that goal wasn't going to be reached, at least not in the way she wanted. Quinn would be out on the stage with us if she wanted, but she would still be in the wheelchair, even if she was still denying that inevitability herself.<p>

"The doctors say her injury is permanent but Quinn. . ."

Mrs. Fabray trailed off as she tried to get her emotions under control. Silently, I passed her a box of tissues. She pulled out a few and wiped the tears from her face. A few deep breaths and she continued.

"Quinn isn't accepting the fact. She still insists she's making progress. Her doctors, therapist and I have tried to get her to accept reality but she isn't."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, knowing what was about to be asked of me just like I had known Quinn wasn't making any improvement with her condition.

"She respects you Mr. Schuester. You and the Glee Club have gotten her through other rough spots in high school. Talk to her. Try to get her to accept the truth."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. All I wanted to do was inspire these kids to reach for the stars, not destroy their hopes and dreams. In this case though, maybe Quinn's dreams were unhealthy in their current state. I didn't need to destroy her dreams just help her modify them to something attainable.

"I'll talk to her. That's all I can promise," I told Mrs. Fabray, not wanting to get up false hopes.

"Thank-you," she said and with that placed the tissue box on my desk and left.

As soon as the door shut behind her, I let my head drop into my hands and let my own tears fall. This was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done in my career.


	28. Departure: Blaine's POV

_Inspired by lyrics from _"_Who Knew" by Pink._

* * *

><p>This was it. Kurt was really leaving for New York City without me. Despite his promises, I couldn't help but worry that I'd lose him. After all he was going to have a whole new world of adventures open to him and I would be stuck back here in Lima, Ohio. How I wished I could be going with him.<p>

"I'll call as soon as I get there," Kurt was saying.

I shook myself out of my thoughts enough to nod in reply. And then he was wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips against mine despite the fact that we were standing at the local bus stop, amongst the other passengers and family and friends saying good-bye. But then the realization that this would be the last time we could physically touch each other for the foreseeable future sank in and I was returning the kiss with just as much passion. Screw any homophobic idiots who might have a problem with our public display of affection.

And then Kurt was pulling away and boarding the bus. I watched him, keeping my eyes on him as much as I could. Kurt found a window seat on this side of the bus, and I saw him blow me a kiss. I returned the gesturing, missing him already. Mentally starting a count down of the time until I would see him again. My senior year was going to be hell but the memory of that final kiss would somehow get me through the rough spots until I could join him again in New York City.


	29. FriendlyAdvice

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Breathe Again" by Sara Bareilles. Another drabble using Wes. I think I need to write a story with the Warblers in it._

* * *

><p>With a 'good job, everyone,' Wes dismisses the Warblers for the afternoon. As Kurt's fellow Warblers quickly start vacating the room, he's left sitting in the chair he had collapsed into when Wes had started talking. Kurt was tired, and as his eyes followed Blaine as he headed out the door, flanked by two of Warblers that he couldn't name if asked asked simply because he was focused on Blaine, Kurt knew his fellow Warbler was part of the reason. Yes, catching up with classes because of the mid-year transfer was kept him busy. Adjusting to the new schedule the longer commute dictated didn't help but they weren't the things keeping him from sleeping at night. Laying awake in bed thinking about Blaine was the reason he wanted to take a page out of Finn's book and throw a shoe at his alarm clock because he had only just fallen asleep.<p>

"A picture lasts longer," Wes comments, causing Kurt to jump. Smiling at the newest Warbler's reaction even as Kurt turns his head to look over his shoulder at him, the senior continues. "Oh wait, you already have one in your locker."

Wes' smile grows as he's sees the color creep into Kurt's pale features. He had seen the picture of Blaine that Kurt kept in his locker the first time they had walked from French class to Warbler practice together, having stopped at lockers on the way. Kurt had sworn the older teen to secrecy about the picture and moved it to a harder to see spot within the locker.

"Tell him how you feel," Wes suggests, to which Kurt immediately shakes his head. "Why not? The two of you would make a great couple."

And that statement makes Kurt stare at the head of the Warbler council. Not because of what was said, but because it's coming from someone who he knows to be straight. If there had been any doubts about Wes' sexual orientation the display Kurt had seen between Wes and his girlfriend at the Lima Bean would have wiped them out entirely.

"What? I'm not just nice to you and Blaine because of the school's policies. Just because I might not share or understand your sexual preferences doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy to see either one of you find that someone special. And if it just so happens your each other's someone special, then that is even better."

"Blaine is just a friend. That's all," Kurt replies, both surprised and touched by the senior's words. It's just one more thing that shows him he isn't at McKinley any longer.

"Okay, but you're not fooling me. You're as bad at lying as you are spying."

And with that said, Wes leaves the room and Kurt is alone. If Wes can see how he feels about Blaine, who else can?


	30. Leading up to the Speech

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Right Where We Left Off" by New Found Glory. This story would take place during "Furt" and is kind of Finn's thoughts leading up to the best man speech he gives._

* * *

><p>It seemed weird to be sitting at the table in the Hummel's home, even though he had briefly called this home himself earlier this year. Finn glanced at his mother, calmly moving around the kitchen looking for what she needed to start dinner for them as they waited for Burt and Kurt to get home from the meeting at school. A meeting to address the bullying issue Kurt had been dealing with since the beginning of the school year. Finn felt ashamed that he hadn't bothered to step up in Kurt's defense. Even when Rachel had asked him too, he had been more worried about himself.<p>

"_He threatened to kill me."_

Kurt's admission, and the calm almost emotionless way he had said the words, kept echoing through his mind. He couldn't believe things had gotten that out of hand. Wanted to ask Kurt why he hadn't said anything. But Finn knew the answer to that already. Knew that Kurt shouldn't have had to mention that part to get his attention, as Finn had been aware of the bullying going on just like the rest of the Glee Club members.

"How did it go?"

His mom's question made Finn realize that Burt was home.

"They're expelling the kid. I don't know if they'll appeal that decision though." Burt replied.

"We'll deal with it when it happens," Carole replies.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked.

"He headed straight to his room," Burt replied.

Finn nodded as he got to his feet, and headed for the basement bedroom he and Kurt had briefly shared. Finn knocked at the door at the top of the stairs and heard Kurt's muffled 'come in'. Pushing the door open, he started down the steps into the room he had briefly shared with Kurt. The other teen had changed it back to what it had been like before the failed attempt to join households, though like his own room the packing up process had been started.

Finn felt Kurt's eyes on him as he stepped off the last step. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've done something earlier."

"It wasn't your fight," Kurt replied easily, neither accepting or rejecting the apology. Just like when the rest of the guys had stood up to Karofsky, and the girls were getting on him for not helping them, Kurt wasn't condemning him. The words held a trace of detachment in them. A cool logic which Kurt used so often to conceal the emotions that he tried to hide.

"It should have been," Finn replied, vowing then and there to make it up to Kurt somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he needed to make things up to Kurt. Show his soon to be stepbrother that he was on his side.


	31. Getting Dinner : Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "I Wish I Could Go Back To College" by Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Rick Lyon and John Tartaglia. Set just after Kurt's mother's death._

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the kitchen, just staring at the refrigerator and multiple drawers and cabinets wondering where to start. Kathleen had always gotten the meals ready. The most I might have done was to cut something up for her from time to time. But she wasn't here anymore and right now the task of putting dinner on the table for Kurt fell on me.<p>

Breakfasts had been easy, it was either fruity pebbles, poptarts, or blueberry Eggo waffles for that kid. All things I could manage. Give him a little money and lunch at school was taken care of. And for the last week, the rest of the meals had been covered by heating up meals already prepared for them by family or friends. Those meals were gone now, and for the first time since Kathleen's funeral getting a meal for their son rested solely on his shoulders.

I just wanted to yell in frustration. Throw something against the wall. I couldn't even do something as simple as cook for my son. I had always had someone to cook for me - my mom, college meal plan, and then Kathleen.

"Dad, I'm home!"

Kurt's voice floated through the house and I quickly tried to bury my frustration. I turned just in time for him to come hurrying through the kitchen doorway, throwing his arms around my waist in a fierce hug.

"Hey there, buddy. How was school?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Okay," he replied as Jacqueline Jones and Mercedes walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for watching him after school," I say to Jacqueline, just like I have everyday this week.

"It's fine. He's a joy to have around," Jacqueline replies as she looks around the kitchen. I know she's taking in my lack of dinner preparations. "I was wondering if you and Kurt want to joins us for dinner tonight?" she asks, tactfully.

"Sounds good," I reply, not to proud to accept help if it means my son gets a decent meal.

"We'll se you around six then."

With the help of friends, we would get through this.


	32. The Accident

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from__ "Have You Ever" by S Club 7. A what if scenario that would take place shortly after the episode "Furt"_

* * *

><p>Finn paced the waiting room, not able to sit still. All they knew was that Kurt had been in a car accident and brought to the hospital from the scene. No one could tell them anything more and Finn's mind was automatically thinking worse case scenarios. The thought of losing someone was new to him, as he had only been a baby when his father had died. Right now all he wanted was to avoid knowing first hand what that was like.<p>

Turning around he caught a glance of his mom and stepfather. They were both sitting in chairs, their faces mirroring the worry Finn felt himself. His mother sat silently, clinging to one of Burt's arms, he head resting on his shoulder. Burt sat stiffly next to her, a hand sneaking up every so often to wipe at a stray tear. The teen looked away, unable to watch their pain any more.

Kurt just had to be okay, Finn thought as he continued his pacing. Finn wasn't sure that the new union his mother's marriage to Burt could survive losing Kurt. As much as he had fought it in the beginning, Finn found that he had come to enjoy his new family - every part of it. Even skin care products left on bathroom counter which could be knocked off on to bare feet.

All he wanted was the opportunity to apologize for yelling at Kurt when that had happened before school this morning. The jar hadn't even left the faintest of bruises and seemed so trivial in the scheme of things.

"Family of Kurt Hummel."

All three of them looked toward the doorway of the waiting room in response. Without any hesitation they were soon converging on the nurse in dark blue scrubs standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" Burt asked.

"A broken arm and a mild concussion. We'll be keeping him overnight but if all goes well you'll be able to take him home tomorrow."

Finn felt a weight slip from him as he vowed to never complain about skin care products getting left in the bathroom again.


	33. Nightmare

_**AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Sleeping With The Light On" by Busted and the Burt/Kurt scene from "Dance with Sombebody" when Burt mentions Kurt waking him up with nightmares at 4 am. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful spring day. She's standing beside me, her laughter sounding like the most beautiful memory to my ears. We're both watching the colorful kite in the sky above us. The kite that she helped me make and allowed me to decorate the way I wanted to. <em>

_And then the laughter is gone and the kite crashes to the ground. I turn to her but she's being pulled further away from me. I reached for her hand and just barely grab a hold of it. I can't hold on though. Our fingers are slipping through one another's as the distance between the two of us grows._

"_Mom! Don't go!" I'm shouting as her face blurs with the tears filling my eyes._

"Shhh. It's okay, Kurt. Everything is okay. It's just a nightmare. Shhh."

Strong arms are encircling me as I hear my father's voice speaking softly. I open my eyes to find the park is gone. I'm in my bedroom, the place dark except for the light Mighty Morphin Power Rangers lamp sitting on top of my dresser.

"I want, Mom," I say, even as I press myself closer to my father, knowing that it is the one thing he can't give me.

"I know you miss her. I miss her too, Bud. But you and I, we're going to be okay. We've still got each other."

I cling tighter to him, suddenly afraid he'll be taken away from me too. I feel my Dad's arm tighten around me in response. The embrace is close to being suffocating but right now I don't care. Right now I just want to know that nothing can come between us.


	34. What's Wrong With Me?:Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "It sucks To Be Me" by Avenue Q. Just a little of Kurt's thoughts during the Warbler meeting in "Silly Love Songs". _

* * *

><p>"The guy I like is an assistant manager there."*<p>

And with that statement I felt myself deflate like a balloon. Here I was dreaming that Blaine was talking about me and apparently my latest crush had his eye on someone else. I felt so humiliated! Here I had thought Blaine liked me, that this time I had a crush on someone who would return those feelings. Looking at Blaine's happy face, I realized I was wrong.

What was wrong with me? My looks might not be page-turner quality but I wasn't ugly. I was a good student and good at thinking on my feet most of the time. My style, though perhaps over the heads of most of the people living in Ohio, was quite fashionable. I could sing just as well as anyone else in the Warblers, or New Directions. And I cared about people in general. Could anyone really blame me for not caring about people who treated me like some abomination of nature because of my sexual orientation?

Apparently none of that mattered though, because once again someone else had won the guy.

Suddenly all I wanted was for this meeting to be over with and able to escape to Mercedes or Rachel's house. At least those two understood me.

***Dialogue from "Silly Love Songs"**


	35. Watching Kurt: Blaine's POV

_*Spoilers for "First Time"_

_AN: inspired by lyrics from "Can't Stop, Got A Date With Hate" by Lostprophets. So we get to see Kurt watch Blaine's performance and Blaine compliments Kurt's performance but I thought I would do a little of Blaine's thought process during the West-Side Story performance._

* * *

><p>I stood in the wings watching his Kurt's scene. I knew not getting the lead had disappointed him but he had clearly gotten past that and threw himself into the role of Sgt. Krupke. A quick glance at the audience told me that they were enjoying his efforts. It was one of the things I loved about Kurt - he gave everything to anything that he did.<p>

Which meant of course he put everything into our relationship, which meant that if things didn't go well he would be hurt. I could see now, with a little distance and a clear head, how much me talking to Sebastian bothered him. That Sebastian's interest in me was making Kurt jealous though I couldn't understand why. Kurt was the only one I loved. Just because I talked to other guys didn't mean I cared for them the way I cared for Kurt.

I knew I had to make him see that. Apologize for my actions last night. I just wasn't sure how. Right now I would settle for watching him on stage, something I knew I would never get tired of. Later tonight I would think about how to make things right again.


	36. First Day At Dalton: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff._

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped several feet in front of the steps for the main entrance of Dalton Academy. The school itself kind of reminds him a little of Welton Academy from the movie "Dead Poet's Society". The school's motto is engraved along the arch above the double front doors. Students wearing the Academy's dress uniform move past him and into the main building. This isn't his first time at the school, but it is the first time that he belongs here. That he knows no matter what happens within these walls that he will have to return the next day.<p>

Biting his lower lip and looking up at the overcast skies, Kurt wills himself not to cry. That is definitely not the first impression he wants to give to his new classmates even if it does feel like his whole world is crumbling around him right now. After the months of getting shoved into lockers, called all kinds of names, and having his life threatened the only solution left to him was leave McKinley. To leave behind the friends he had made and the Glee club that he was finally starting to feel a part of. The way the others had rallied around him both when his father was in the hospital at the beginning of the year and most recently against Karofsky had proved that to him. The genuine surprise and dismay he had seen on their faces when he had informed them of his transfer had only cemented it.

His cell phone beeped alerting him to an incoming text brought him out of his thoughts. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Kurt checked the message.

_Knock them dead at that preppy school, dude._

Kurt gave a small laugh at his stepbrother's text message. As dense as he could seem at time, Finn had his moments and this was definitely one of them.

"_But from now on, no matter what it costs me, I've got your back."*_

Kurt could hear Finn's promise at the wedding echoing in his head. They might not be at the same school anymore, but Kurt knew his stepbrother would still follow through on this promise. That if necessary, Finn would drive the distance between Datlon Academy and Lima and help Kurt with any problem that would creep up. He might be here alone but he did have people watching over him.

Kurt jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he took a step back from the person who had touched him.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Blaine was saying as Kurt got a hold of his emotions again.

"It's okay," Kurt said, trying to convince himself that there was no danger.

"Wes noticed you standing here seemingly lost in your own world and texted me. I thought maybe you'd like a friend to walk into school with. It can be a bit overwhelming on day one."

Kurt nodded his agreement and let Blaine lead him into the school.

*_Dialogue from the episode "Furt"_


	37. The Perfect Son: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from Broken Strings by James Morrison ft Nelly Furtado. Kurt's thoughts as he stands in the window watching Finn and Burt in the living room. That is such a heartbreaking scene for me._

* * *

><p>Standing there, outside the sliding glass door, Kurt watched the scene within - Finn watching a game with <em>his<em> father. Despite the conversation they'd had after the dinner at Breadsticks, Kurt couldn't help but feel as if he was losing his father. That his dad was enjoying the time spent with Finn because the other teen really was the son he had always wanted.

At this moment there was nobody Kurt disliked more than Finn Hudson. Finn who he had harbored a crush for this entire year despite knowing that nothing would ever come of it. He had tried breaking Finn and Quinn up only to have Finn fall for Rachel. Introducing their parents had been a way to get him closer to Finn and yet the only thing he had accomplished was losing his father.

_~Any father would want Finn as their son. He was not only an athlete but a natural born leader. He isn't an embarrassment,_~ Kurt thought, as he finally turned from the scene he knew would haunt his dreams tonight.


	38. Rock Through A Window

_AN: inspired by lyrics from _ "Thatcher F**** The Kids" by Frank Turner. Just a little Furt brotherly bonding moment. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The light was fading fast as both Finn and Kurt settled down in front of the living room TV, once again arguing over what to watch. Finn wanted to watch a basketball game while Kurt wanted to see a fashion show that was being aired.<p>

"I am not watching people prance down a runway in fancy outfits. I get enough of that living with you!" Finn complained, leaning over and trying to take the remote from Kurt.

"Models don't prance but I am amazed you know they walk down a runway," Kurt said, as he tried to hold the remote out of his brother's reach.

The brotherly antics were interrupted by a loud crash nearby which had them both ducking. Recovering from the surprise first, Finn sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. The living room window was now broken and a rock was on the floor about two feet from the wall. Getting to his feet Finn hurried toward the window to see three figures running away from their front yard. Turning around he retrieved the rock from the floor to find a piece of paper with the word 'FAG' taped to the rock.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, still seated on the couch.

Finn took in his stepbrother's pale complexion and knew he wasn't going to be the one to tell him what the paper said. He wouldn't let Kurt know at all if he could manage it.

"Kids being stupid," Finn replied, heading for the kitchen where their parents were cleaning up from dinner.


	39. Nationals AftermathS2: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from Show Me Your Colours by S Club 7_

* * *

><p>As I sat there and listened to Kurt tell me about the New Directions last place finish at Nationals I feel like despite everything we've been together, I don't know him. Any other person would have been devastated to come back with that placing, and yet Kurt seems upbeat about it. I know I would be bummed. What exactly is going through Kurt's head?<p>

There is only one thing I can do to get my answer.

"Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all."

Kurt doesn't hesitate with his reply. "Well, it was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life. I had breakfast at Tiffany's. I sang on a Broadway stage."

And there it is - the thing that makes Kurt's amazing. No matter what life threw his way, Kurt always seems to find something positive at it. Sure, he might get upset at first, like the incident a prom, but once he's had time to sit down and sort things out, he's able to put a positive spin on things. Like Nationals - his group finished last and yet he takes away from it all the new experiences.

"I love you."

The words seem right and they come from the heart. And when he repeats them to me, it only adds to the moment.

***Dialogue from "New York"**


	40. Graduation: Burt's POV

_AN: This was inspired by lyrics from "My Immortal" by Evanescence. This is pure speculation on my part. Other than the previews shown on TV I have seen nothing surrounding graduation for the show. _

* * *

><p>"Kurt Nathaniel Hummel."<p>

My hand is shaking as I find Kurt among the rest of his class and follow him as he makes his way across the stage to Principal Figgins. On either side of me I hear clapping and know that both Carole and Blaine are just as happy about this moment as I am. Eighteen years has gone by way to fast and here is my little boy graduating.

The little boy that I had cradled in my arms as a baby. Whom I had shared tea parties with even though I knew it wasn't how most father's spent their time with their sons. The little boy whom I had taught to ride a bike, patching him up after his unsuccessful first attempts. The son whom I had hugged and wiped away tears over the years. Who had showed me that it is okay for a man to cry. The little boy that I had held and soothed away his fears when he would wake screaming from a nightmare following his mother's death.

All that was in the past now. My little boy was an adult now. Had been for the last few months but now he had graduated high school. Reached another milestone in his young life. And he hadn't just graduated, he had managed to graduate first in his class. My boy, despite the bullying and obstacles that life had thrown at him over the past four years, was graduating as Valedictorian. I couldn't be prouder of him.


	41. Old Memories: Burt

_AN: In the midst of moving when he marries Carole, Burt finds some old memories he forgot he had packed away. Inspired by lyrics from "Our Love" by Rhett Miller_

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel brushed the dust off the top of a box in the attic of his home - well his old home now. He and Kurt would be moving to a new house after the wedding. A new house that would better accommodate the growing family.<p>

He didn't even know what was in most of these boxes as they had been up here for years. Opening the lid, more dust swirling into the air, Burt glanced inside to find an odd collection of items. He tried to make sense of the faded, stuffed, pink hippo, a cheap-looking, now off-white bear with a red bow around its neck, a necklace of seashells, a key, a cork, a couple of napkins, and a myriad collection of papers and envelopes. Picking up one of the envelopes, Burt looked inside to find dried flowers and a small booklet type item. Pulling the booklet out he found that it was the program from Kathleen and his senior prom.

With that realization the memories that went with each of the items in the box came flooding back to him. The hippo he had won for her at the county fair when they were fifteen. The bear had been a gift for their first Valentine together. The sea shell necklace he had bought when they had gone to the Jersey shore after their senior prom. That had been the night he had proposed to Kathleen.

Flipping through the papers he continued to sift through memories he hadn't thought of for a long time. He came across a piece of paper with words scrawled across it and he had to laugh. It was his lame attempt at writing her a song for Valentines Day their junior year. One thing was for sure, their son had not inherited his musical talent from him.

When he finally closed the box, Burt marked it to go to the new house. Just because he was starting a new relationship with Carole didn't mean that he had to let go of Kathleen completely. His first wife, his first love, would always have a special place in his heart.


	42. Blackbird: Blaine's POV

_AN: Blaine's thought process during the Blackbird performance. Inspired by lyrics from "Come What May" by Ewan McGreggor and Nicole Kidman_

* * *

><p>Listening to him sing "Blackbird" the feeling just washed over me. I didn't understand how I hadn't seen this before. How I could be so blind when Kurt was such a beautiful person, both inside and out. His smooth, creamy skin which I knew was soft to the touch from when I had first met him and grabbed his hand, leading him through the halls of Dalton. His always perfectly styled hair that I suddenly wondered what running my hands through it would feel like. Would he even let me run my fingers through it? The sparkling glaz eyes, which mirrored the many emotions that he was always feeling.<p>

Not long ago I was telling Kurt's father that Kurt was the most moral person I had ever met. I had walked into Mr. Hummel's garage telling him he needed to have a talk with Kurt about sex because I was worried about him. That should have told me something then. None of my other friends could I ever see me walking up to their father's and bringing up that subject. But Kurt was different. I hadn't known him long but I would do anything I needed to do to protect him, even risk the wrath of his father.

Kurt had confessed feelings for me back around Valentine's day. Back when I had made a fool of myself at the Gap. Would he still have me? Could I make him see that every day I found more things that I loved about him even if I had only now become consciously aware of them. Did I dare try to press my lips against his and find out how soft they really were.

Right then, as his voice reached my ears with it's beautiful melody, the only thing I was sure of was that the next move was mine. If I wanted this to move past friendship then I had to find a way to convey that to him, because Kurt had already stated his feelings for me and I had turned that offering away. Now I had to make him see that I had realized that somewhere along the way he had become my world.


	43. More Nightmares: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "As It Seems" by Lily Kershaw_

* * *

><p>With a gasp I sit up quickly, my body tense expecting to see Karofsky. But no one is there. The only light is from the moonlight shining through my window, which illuminates the still mostly packed contents of my room. Slowly, the fears of my nightmare fade away replaced by the reality of today - the wedding, Finn's speech and all of us under one roof.<p>

And Karofsky was no longer at the school, but the nightmares hadn't gone away. Nor had the fear - not completely. Karofsky may be gone but Azimio and his friends weren't and though they hadn't threatened to kill me, the bullying would continue.

I laid back down, burying my face into my pillow to muffle the sounds of my sobs. Dad can't know anymore details as I'm already worried about the stress this situation with Karofsky had caused him. He can't know that I'm still afraid to step into the halls of McKinley.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Finn's voice startles me. My fears of Dad finding out about my nightmares and fears had caused me to once again forget that two other people were sharing this house. I try to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down enough to answer him.

"I'm fine," I replied, turning my head enough that the pillow doesn't muffle my voice.

I'm relieved when he doesn't turn on the light, and hopeful that my naive stepbrother will accept the answer at face value. Seeing the dark figure move from the doorway of my room tells me I'm not going to be that lucky. As he steps into the shaft of moonlight coming through the window, I can make out the worry on his face and realize that he can probably see traces of tears on my face. I bury my head in the pillow again, ashamed to have him see me like this.

"No you're not," Finn replies as he sits down on the edge of my bed. Soon after I feel his hand come to rest on my back between my shoulder blades. "I thought I heard you crying but I wasn't sure, but I already saw the tears Kurt."

I turn my head again, realizing that trying to hide my face is futile.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks. "I know I've sucked at this brother thing so far but give me a chance to figure it out."

And in that moment I realize how much I want to confide all my fears to someone and why shouldn't it be my stepbrother. The guy who had promised earlier today to have my back no matter what. If anyone could help protect me from Azimio and the others it was Finn. Once I made that decision everything just came rushing out and before I knew it I was crying again, despite efforts to hold back my tears. By the end of my confession, Finn was hugging me and for that moment all the fears disappeared and I felt safe.


	44. Heart Aftermath: Karofsky's POV

_AN: Just a little drabble getting into David's head when he left Breadsticks in "Heart". Inspired by lyrics from "White Flag" by Dido_

* * *

><p>Just friends. I never knew that two words could hurt so much. I had laid my feelings out clearly only to have them rebuked. Though who could really blame him. I had treated him terribly. He had a boyfriend. Why would he give that up for me?<p>

And then there was Nick. What rumors would he start now? I may have feelings for Kurt, and I may have gotten the courage to admit them to him, but I definitely wasn't ready to come out.

As I opened the driver's door of my car and slid behind the wheel, I wondered how I was ever going to face Kurt again after this debacle. And yet, I would at some point. Our paths were sure to pass again.

Perhaps when that time came, I might be able to bury all this deep enough, that the just friends suggestion would be possible. Maybe one day, but not today.


	45. Burying Pavoratti: Blaine's POV

_AN: Blaine's thought during the end scene of "Original Song". Inspired from lyrics from "Follow Through" by Gavin DeGraw_

* * *

><p>The Warblers had lost Regionals, which meant out competition season was over. I was standing in the middle of the Dalton Academy grounds burying the group's mascot - a canary name Pavoratti. They were events that most people in my place would have found depressing but strangely, even though I was currently putting dirt on the tiny bejeweled casket that Kurt had made, I could find the bright spot. All the bad things that had happened - Kurt having to leave McKinley because of Karofsky, The Warbler Gap Attack fiasco, the awkward conversation with Kurt's dad and the ensuing fight, Pavoratti's death - they all led to one thing. I had found Kurt.<p>

As I glanced up at my boyfriend's sad face, I tried to think of a tactful way to share this realization. Make Kurt see that what we had was worth more than a trophy or a trip to New York. Yes, those would have been great accomplishments but they were fleeting. What Kurt and I had found together promised to be so much more. The frown and tears glistening in his eyes though told me that those thoughts weren't on Kurt's mind.

I was determined to change that though before we left this spot.


	46. Leaving the Warblers

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from_ "Losing You" by Busted

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the doorway of the room where the Warblers practiced five minutes before practice was suppose to start watching the activity within. It was business as usual for everyone. The normal groups had formed and Kurt let his gaze linger on each one - from those getting started on homework to Thad, David, and Wes in their usual seats behind the table. The three members of the Warblers council were engaged in their own conversation. From the laughter and smiles on their faces, Kurt doubted it was Warbler business they were talking about as the three council members always took that seriously.<p>

Though he had only known this group for a short time, Kurt knew that he was going to miss all of them. The Warblers, despite those awkward moments that first week he had joined them, had welcomed him with open arms. They had taken the time to get to know him, and while their views and interests might not coincide with his, they had still accepted him. Made him feel like a part of the group. He felt as if his voice was heard even if the Warblers chose not to go with the ideas he put forth - unlike with the New Directions where his ideas were often dismissed with a joke. Still, despite the acceptance he wouldn't call them friends. The Warblers were nice guys, and he enjoyed spending time with them, but he knew he could never voice his inner thoughts to them - not like he could with Rachel, Mercedes and even Finn now to some degree. The Warblers hadn't started a fight with a jock to try to protect him. Hadn't stood by him while his father was in the hospital despite him pushing them away - though he was sure if he had known them then Wes and the others would have.

Despite how welcoming the Warblers, and all of Dalton had been, Kurt's heart still longed for McKinley. He wasn't cut out for the rules, dress code, and traditions that were such a big part of Dalton. He needed more freedom. He needed the New Directions. Most of all though, he needed Blaine and his boyfriend had been nothing but supportive of this decision. Going back to McKinley didn't mean losing Blaine, just not seeing him as much. It was a trade off he was going to have to live with.

Kurt felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Glancing to his side he saw Blaine standing there.

"You ready to break the news to them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, feeling anything but ready.

"You're not alone," Blaine told him, reading in Kurt's face what the other teen wasn't saying. "If you get stuck, I'll be ready to jump in and explain things," he assured his boyfriend. Letting his hand slip from Kurt's shoulder Blaine interlaced his fingers with Kurt's and together they entered the room.


	47. Confrontation

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Just a little insight into Kurt's thought process before confronting Karofsky._

* * *

><p>Kurt stared briefly at the phone Karofsky had just knocked out of his hand. He was really getting sick of this. Sick of Karofsky calling him names, pushing him into lockers and no one bothering to do a thing about it. Around him students stared in disbelief but didn't even bother to ask if he was okay.<p>

"_Or you can refuse to be the victim."_*

Blaine had said those words to him over coffee at Dalton, after the Warblers had caught him spying. As he didn't think his Dad could come up with tuition for Dalton, refusing to be the victim was really his only option at this point.

With a rush of bravery and self-confidence he didn't know he had, Kurt turned and hurried after Karofsky. He was going to stand up to the bully here and now. Show Karofsky that he wasn't going to take the treatment passively. He caught just a glimpse of the other teen's letterman jacket going into the boy's locker room. Not long after, Kurt was pushing his own way through the door.

"What is your problem?"* Kurt asked, quickly closing the distance between him and Karofsky who was standing by his locker. He was through playing by Karofsky's rules. It was time he set some rules of his own.

_*line from epsisode "Never Been Kissed"_


	48. Courage: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan. Blaine's thoughts during the ending scene in "Prom Queen"_

* * *

><p><em>Courage.<em>

It had seemed like such a long time ago since I had texted that one word to Kurt right after we had first met and yet it was only months ago. So much had changed since then and yet there were still things that stayed the same. Watching my boyfriend step from the stage after being crowned Prom Queen by his schoolmates as some twisted joke, I was all to aware of that. Yet there he was, the embodiment of that one word, head held high and refusing to let the haters get the best of him.

The music starts and Karofsky walks away. In that moment I know that it is time that I lived up to that word myself. I had shared with Kurt my fears of coming here, with him. Memories of the aftermath of the Sadies Hawkins dance were as clear as ever and while coming with Kurt might have started the process of moving beyond that I knew in a way I hadn't. Kurt and I had played it safe so far tonight. Had tried not to rock the boat too much by putting the fact that we were here together on display. I knew what I was about to do would change all of that.

Stepping into the cleared spot on the dance floor I speak up.

"Excuse me."

Kurt turns, the surprise on his face is clear. He knows how hard this is for me and that only adds to my conviction that this is what needed to be done.

"May I have this dance?" I ask, holding out my hand to him.*

I see the spark of surprise in Kurt's eyes which quickly gives way to a genuine smile. I know that Kurt knows how hard this is for me and I know it isn't as simple as it should be for him as his eyes dart to the people surrounding us. As Kurt replied and stepped into my arms, my mind registered the danger of the situation. The fact that if anyone decided to do anything, there was no escape for me or Kurt and the teachers would be hard pressed to get through the crowd. And then my eyes fell on Kurt's friends - Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Puck and Lauren. They were all on the edge of the crowd, smiling. If anyone did decide to try something we had back-up. We weren't alone and with that realization I relaxed and started enjoying the dance with my boyfriend.

Courage could be a wonderful thing.

***Dialogue from the episode "Prom Queen"**


	49. Night Before Dalton: Kurt's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Superman" by Lazlo Bane. Just a little Furt scene set after the episode "Furt". Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lifting the iron from the used, but still in good condition, Dalton blazer I'm pressing to wear tomorrow, I can't help but wonder how things got to this point. After my first trip to Dalton, transferring to escape Karofsky and Azimo, had seemed appealing. I had almost asked to transfer then. I knew my Dad couldn't really afford it, though he would have tried to make it happen even then.<p>

Now that Dalton was a reality, I was suddenly torn. I was leaving behind Mercedes, Tina and yes even Rachel. Leaving behind a Glee club that I loved being part of. A group of people who had tried to stand up to Karofsky for me. Leaving the school I had gone to for the last two years.

Looking at the half-packed room, I realized I was leaving the new family I had just found too. Dad might have cleared it with the Dalton head master that I could come home whenever I wanted, but I knew he was right - the hour and a half commute from our house to and Dalton Academy, just outside the Westerville city limits, was too much to make on a daily basis.

Lifting the Blazer off the ironing board I hung it up and placed it in the garment bag with the rest of tomorrow's uniform. Turning, my eyes fell on the still empty suitcases sitting on my bed and the piles of clothes to go in them. The task seemed daunting.

"Your Dad wants to leave in a half hour."

Finn's voice brought me out of a daze, wondering how long I had been standing there.

"I thought you would have gotten further by now," Finn commented, telling me that I had zoned out for a significant period of time.

I shrugged my shoulders even as I started toward my dresser for a stack of pajamas. Taking the clothes I moved to my bed, placed them in one of the empty suitcases. Turning, I found myself blocked by Finn. I looked up to see him staring down at me with concern.

"You okay."

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he says, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. It shouldn't have ever come to this point. You shouldn't be forced to leave McKinley because you don't feel safe. I'm sorry for my part in creating that atmosphere and sorry that I didn't do anything to stop it."

"I'm not sure I can do this alone," I tell him, my voice shaking, confessing my fears about going to Dalton for the first time.

"You're not alone. I'm a phone call away. Anyone so much as looks at you funny, let me know and I'll come set him straight. Okay?"

I smile. The image of Finn towering over one of the Dalton students is somewhat amusing. Not trusting my voice though I simply nod.

"Come on, let's get you packed before your Dad finds out you're not ready to leave when he is."


	50. Breaking the News: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Maybe" by The Clarks. The Kurt/Burt scene in the garage at the end of "Wheels" chokes me up every time. This is my attempt to get into Kurt's head during that._

* * *

><p>I walked slowly toward the garage, dreading what I had to do. After what my Dad did to give me the chance to audition I know he's going to be disappointed in me throwing the audition. Of walking away from the solo that I wanted. My only hope was that I could make him understand my reasons.<p>

Finally reaching the garage I walk in. Dad immediately looks up from the car he's working on and asks how the audition went.

"They gave the part to Rachel,"* I tell him, hoping that I can leave it at that. Hoping that he'll give me some parental line about how we can't win everything and there is always next time.

It's not to be though.

"I knew they were going to rig it. I'm going down to that school and I'm talking to Schuester."*

As I watch him forcefully put the drill down I know I have to come clean. That I have to admit to my Dad that I purposefully gave up the part. I've accepted that I'm never going to fit in here in Lima Ohio and have decided that it isn't a weakness but a strength. My individuality is what makes me stand out and is what will get me out of this place.

That's not Dad though. It never has been. He's quite content here in Lima. Happy with fitting in and being part of the community. As much as he's done for me, just this once I can give up something to make things easier for him.

"I blew the note. I wanted to lose."*

"Kurt, I stick my neck out for you and you go and throw the game."*

As he sits down in the chair behind at the nearby table I can see the disappointment on his face. He doesn't understand the bigger picture. Doesn't understand that this whole situation is more than just winning a solo in a high school Glee Club. Signing that song in front of an audience would only invite more phone calls like the one he just received, and as accepting and understanding as my Dad has been since I came out to him, I know that he's not ready for that.

Now, I need to make him see that.

_*Dialogue from the episode "Wheels"_


	51. Reprise

_AN: This was inspired by lyrics from "Believe" by Skillet. For those of you reading "Broken Heart" consider this a sort of sneak peek as something similar will be appearing in a later chapter of that story._

* * *

><p>My voice trailed off as I saw the tear drops start to slide down the bruises on Kurt's cheek. Tears were not the reaction I had been hoping for but at least I had gotten a reaction from him. The expressionless, silent Kurt that had greeted me here in this New York City hospital had broke my heart - much like I had broken his, I conceded.<p>

"Hey, my singing isn't that bad is it?" I asked lightly, reaching out to lightly brush the tears away.

"I can't do this."

Kurt's voice sounded so broken that it felt like the knife already in my heart was pushed in a little deeper. Still, he was talking. I had reached him. I couldn't back off now, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Can't do what?"

"Just be your friend. I love you too much, Blaine, even if you don't feel the same about me. I know you said that things would be better in the long run. That us breaking up was inevitable and that you didn't want to hold me back but as much as those words hurt, I still love you. And just being friends hurts too much."

My breath caught. I could see just how much my actions these past few months had hurt him. I felt as angry with myself as I did at the close-minded people who had put him here in the hospital. Despite my noble words back in August, I had regretted voicing those words everyday. Knew that my life was lacking without Kurt in it as my boyfriend.

"Would you be willing to take me back?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

Instead of words, Kurt is leaning forward in the hospital bed and wrapping his arms around me. It's the only answer I need.


	52. The Hammock

_AN: Written before the finale. This is inspired by lyrics from "The Soft Goodbye" by Celtic Woman._

* * *

><p>The sun they had said they had wanted to watch set from the comfort of the backyard's hammock had long ago gone down. There had been talk about heading inside as dusk had given away to darkness but neither had actually moved. Now, laying with his head pillowed on Blaine's shoulder, their entwined hands laying on his stomach, Kurt idly wondered just how late it was. Checking his watch however would mean pulling his hand out of Blaine's comforting touch and he didn't want to do that yet. Not tonight, with his departure to New York looming now just hours away.<p>

"Think they forgot we're out here?" Blaine asked, his voice soft in the quietness of the night.

Kurt lifted his head just enough to look toward the house. The lights in the kitchen still shone bright but except for the porch light, the house was dark.

"Not a chance. Dad will be sitting at that kitchen table until I make an appearance," Kurt said, settling his head on Blaine's shoulder again.

Any other night Burt probably would have been outside by now, kindly pointing out that it was getting late. However tonight, even though he wasn't about to go to sleep with his son and boyfriend together in the hammock outside, apparently Burt wasn't going to be the one to disturb their last moments together for awhile.

Part of him wanted to hold time still and stay right here but Kurt knew that wasn't possible. Just like it wasn't possible to ignore his call to New York even though it meant leaving Blaine behind for now. His dream was in the city. NYADA was his stepping stone to Broadway, he could feel it. Still he wished Blaine could come with him now.

"I'll be able to follow you to the city soon enough," Blaine said softly, as if reading Kurt's thoughts. "It won't even be a full year and in the meantime there is always Skype."

"I'm still going to miss you."

Blaine's response was a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, the only part of his boyfriend he could reach right now without risking the chance of dumping them to the ground.


	53. Rainy Day

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. So this is my little take on what fall might be like for a couple of our Glee graduates. Hope you like._

* * *

><p>The October rain was coming down steadily. The mild wind only added to the chill of the New York City day. Walking amongst the total strangers Rachel Berry walked slowly back to her dorm room at NAYADA. Her mood matched the dreary day.<p>

She had thought that catching an afternoon matinee performance of "Wicked" would boost her dreary mood. It hadn't though. She just couldn't shake the loneliness she had felt. Being in New York wasn't all she had thought it would be. She wasn't supposed to be here alone - Finn and Kurt should have been by her side.

A sudden gust of wind caught her umbrella turning it inside out. As the rain continued to fall down, Rachel's tears of frustration joined them. Reaching an intersection, ruined umbrella in hand, she paused with the other strangers on the street, waiting for the walk light to come on.

"Care to share my umbrella," a familiar voice said behind her, as Rachel found herself sheltered from the rain once more.

Turning, she looked up into the smiling face of her best friend.

"Kurt! Where did you come from!"

"The Palace Theater," Kurt replied. "We just got through with rehearsal."

"You got a role in a Broadway performance?" Rachel asked, feeling a mixture of joy and envy.

"Not a role exactly. I mean I've gone to a couple of auditions the past couple of weeks since I got here, but haven't had any success. However, I'm playing piano for the upcoming run of "Annie". Not exactly my dream, but it's a start," he replied, slipping his arm around her shoulders and leading her across the street with the rest of the crowd. "I've been meaning to call you but I guess I was hoping to have something going for myself before I told you I moved to the city."

"Kurt, you're playing piano for a Broadway production. That is something. More than I have going right now."

"We made it to New York, Rachel. That's one step closer to our dreams."

Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued down Broadway. The day didn't seem quite so dreary.


	54. Break Up: Rachel's POV

_AN: Because I hate the idea of Finn going into the army I fixed that in my little world. Inspired by lyrics from __"There's A Fine, Fine Line" by Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q_

* * *

><p>First he had been content to come to New York with me, and then he had mentioned California. Then there was his Actor's Studio dream that didn't come true. Then he said he was going to marry me but hadn't. Instead he sent me to New York alone and said he was going to join the army. Even that hadn't happened. Once again Finn hadn't followed through with his plans, although I guess he had a good reason, what with Kurt's car accident that had resulted in both a broken arm and broken ankle. With Burt and Carole in D.C., Finn was right that Kurt had needed someone to be at home with him while he recovered. But Kurt had healed, and though doing physical therapy, was doing fine yet once again Finn's emailed me that he's changed his plans. He's staying in Lima and running Burt's shop for now.<p>

Looking around my dorm room and thinking about everything I have going on for myself, I realize that I don't want to deal with this anymore. I know what I want - I want New York and I want Broadway. I'm starting to wonder if Finn really even knows if he wants me let alone what he wants to do with his life.

I've been in the city on my own for almost three months now. The summer theater workshop I've been doing has been great. I'm working at a small coffee shop near campus in which I'm a social butterfly. My career at NYADA is just about to start. Perhaps Finn and his hangups are only holding me back.

With determination, I press the send button dialing Finn's number.

"We need to talk," I tell him when he answers the phone.


	55. He Still Believes In Me

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Connected" by New Found Glory. Another post finale speculation drabble for me. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Sitting in his little New York apartment, Kurt took comfort in the familiar routine of his nightly skin care routine. As much as everything else changed around him, it was the little things that didn't that brought him comfort. He might be living alone in the city, unsure of for how long he could pay the bills, unsure of what his next job would be when the current one ended, but he was in New York. After the set back of the NYADA rejection, he was back on his feet. Playing piano for a Broadway production was not his dream but it did bring in money and get his foot in the door. It was a start and he was closer to his dream here than he was in Lima.<p>

As he rubbed a moisturizer into his skin, his eyes fell on the picture of Blaine in his Dalton Blazer. Sure, he had more recent ones but there was something special about this one that made Kurt still cling to it. Maybe it was because it was the first picture of Blaine he'd ever had.

He wouldn't be here in New York now if it wasn't for Blaine. Kurt had contented himself with staying in Lima for the next year, working at the garage. His boyfriend wouldn't have it though. It had been Blaine who had gotten Kurt his first couple of auditions and then drug him to New York under the pretense of visiting Rachel for the weekend. Kurt might have given up on his dreams but Blaine hadn't.

Kurt looked around the apartment. Despite it's size it seemed so empty right now. His heart longed for the Thanksgiving holiday when Blaine had promised to come stay with him during his break from school. For those few days, Kurt knew that held in his boyfriends loving arms, everything would seem right in the world. Until then, it was one day at a time, as he chipped away from the barriers holding him back from his dream.


	56. New Directions: Will's POV

_AN: As the rest were this was inspired by lyrics however I found I didn't put song title and artist with them originally so I can't list it here. Anyone is curious as to what inspired it please PM me. Set during season 1._

* * *

><p>As soon as I hear Finn's voice sound throughout the auditorium, I realize just how far this group has come. These kids are here at Regionals, and no matter what happens today, that accomplishment can't be taken away from them. They've come so far, and no matter what the judges say today, I plan on making them realize that once this is all over.<p>

As Rachel voice joins in, I watch their performance and think back to the beginning of the year. Back to when the Glee club was Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. What a group.

Rachel the slightly, okay very, obnoxious diva. She had the talent to go far and her attitude was improving though I don't think she'll ever stop putting her own needs above those around her completely. Then again, maybe that was exactly why she would make it.

Kurt was amazing, both in his unique voice and personality. He's grown this year as he's accepted and embraced who he is. His future is going to be bright though I know he's got a tough road ahead of him.

Mercedes voice would make anyone stop and listen. Though sure of herself, she was more aware of the feelings of those around her than Rachel. I knew I would have more arguments from her in the future about singing lead as she wouldn't settle for staying in the background.

Tina had come far this year. As her self-confidence had grown her stuttering had lessen. Her singing had also improved ten-fold from that first audition.

Then there was Artie. The kid was amazing. He was an embodiment of the term handicapable, as he refused to let his physical limits dictate what he was going to do. Yes, the wheelchair made performing harder, but he didn't let that stop him.

As the curtain raised and all twelve voices joined together, I couldn't be more proud of this group. Maybe the school saw them as misfits and losers, but here they were doing something that so many could never do, whether they just lacked the talent or the courage to try. Cheerleaders, football players, an openly gay teen, a kid in a wheel chair, a soon to be teenage mom, a juvenile delinquent - so many walks of life and yet at this moment they are one group. The music makes them all equals even if it only lasts while their voices fill the air.


	57. Fallout From The Talk pt1: Kurt's POV

_AN: So the next two drabbles go together. Both are additions to the episode "Sexy". This one was inspired by lyrics from "How To Save A Life" by the Fray._

* * *

><p>I sat nervously on the steps to one of Dalton's side entrances. I had chosen this place because few people used it and I didn't want an audience for the conversation I was about to have with Blaine. At least I hope it would only be a conversation but with the turmoil of feelings I was feeling already, I couldn't be sure.<p>

It had all started with getting "the talk" from my Dad. Talk about awkward and embarrassing moments in itself. Pondering things later though, the pamphlets laying untouched on my night stand, I realized just how coincidental the timing was. I mean Blaine had tried to get me to discuss sex the day before and then all of the sudden my Dad decides it's time we had "the talk". Why now when he hadn't really batted an eye to much when he had caught me making out with Brittany and finding Blaine in my bed recently had produced only a lecture about appropriate behavior but not specifically sex.

Yes, the timing was just way too convenient. The thought of Blaine talking to my Dad about me was even more embarrassing than "the talk" had been.

"Hey, Kurt." I looked up at Blaine's greeting as he approached the steps. "Your text made things sound urgent. Everything okay?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"No. Yes. I don't know," I started, suddenly unsure of what to say. Blaine frowned at me in confusion, the concern easy to read in his eyes. "I received a rather awkward talk from my dad last night," I began, already feeling my cheeks grow warm. I suddenly didn't know what would be worse - Blaine admitting to talking to my dad or him denying it. "Given our brief conversation the day before about a certain topic well. . ."

I suddenly didn't know how to continue.

"Good. I was hoping your Dad would talk to you, though I wasn't sure when I left the garage. As you weren't willing to discuss the topic with me, I had to do something."

I can feel the blood drain from my face.

"You told my Dad he needed to talk to me about sex?"

"Someone had to get through to you," Blaine said as if it was no big deal. "I care too much about you Kurt to see you get hurt because you don't have the proper information."

"I can't believe you," I remark, getting to my feet. How dare he meddle in my life this way after telling me he was only interested in being friends. I feel the sudden urge to get away. I can't even face classes at this moment. Feeling dazed I step down from the steps wanting to escape across the school grounds.

"Kurt! Wait! Let's talk this out," Blaine says, reaching for my wrist which I pull from his grasp.

"I'm never talking to you again, Blaine Anderson," I manage to get out, before breaking into a run in an attempt to escape my humiliation.


	58. Fallout From The Talk pt2:Blaine

AN: And now for the makeup. This one is from Blaine's POV. Inspired by lyrics from "It's All Around You" by New Found Glory

* * *

><p>I kept replaying his final words to me yesterday afternoon in my head - "I'm never speaking to you again, Blaine Anderson." I had known Kurt would be a little upset about what I had done but I hadn't expected him to get that angry. I had just been trying to look out for him. Open his eyes to things so that he could make good decisions later. I hadn't thought I would lose a friend over it.<p>

I wasn't ready to give up on Kurt yet though. Kurt was an emotional person but after the heat of the moment past I knew he could look at things more reasonably. Standing on Dalton's front steps waiting for Kurt to show up, I hoped he had been able to do that last night. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

Spotting him amongst the seas of Dalton blazers, I pushed off the column I was leaning against and straightened my own blazer. I watched him as he made his way toward the school, ready to move to intercept him if necessary. It wasn't as Kurt spotted me and headed in my direction, stopping a step from the top of the stairs, looking up at me. Kurt held out a cup from the Lima Bean.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, accepting the peace offering.

"I'm still not happy about what you did, Blaine, but thinking about it I realized I'm more embarrassed than angry."

"I was only trying to look out for you."

"I know but next time can you try doing so without involving my father."

It's a promise I know I can't make as I know I would do whatever was necessary to protect Kurt. "Is it enough if I promise it will be a last resort from now on?" I ask, hearing the desperation in my own voice.

Kurt is silent for a moment before he finally sighs. "It's not the answer I was hoping for but at least it's an honest one," he says, finally looking up at me and flashing me a smile.

I immediately smile myself as a weight I didn't know was there lifts from my shoulder. I haven't lost my best friend and that's the best feeling in the world.


	59. Realization: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "What It Is To Burn" by Finch. Just a little insight into Blaine during the end scene of "Blame It On the Alcohol._

* * *

><p>When I saw Rachel walking toward me, the last thing I expected was for her to kiss me there in the middle of the Lima Bean. But that's exactly what she did and as soft and warm as her lips feel against mine, I don't feel anything. Without the alcohol, the kiss really means nothing. All the emotions that I thought were there are nowhere to be found.<p>

And in that moment all the confusion melts away. I know who I am. Have known who I am for years.

And whether she believes it or not, Rachel's kiss does mean something to me. Not in the romantic way, but in the thank-you for helping me discover myself way.

"Huh, yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel."*

***Dialogue from the episode "Blame It On the Alcohol"**


	60. In Love Again: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Waterline" by Jedward_

* * *

><p>After losing Kathleen I didn't ever think I could love another woman that much again. Kathleen had been my world since the first time I kissed her on her parent's front porch in high school. We had built our dreams together. Had brought a wonderful son into the world. A part of me had died when I lost her.<p>

Being around Carole had reawakened that something inside of me again. What Kathleen and I had shared had been wonderful - magical even. That would never change. However, she wasn't here with me now. Though she would always be special to me - be a part of me - Carole had become special too. Seeing her down the aisle, a vision in white, made me realize that I loved her just as much as I had loved Kathleen.

Carole was my earthly angel, and I felt sure that my heavenly angel was looking down with joy that I was finding happiness once again.


	61. Good Days and Bad

_AN: Just a little possible scene that could have happened after Burt kicks Finn out in "Theatrically. It's inspired by lyrics from "Love, Pain and The Whole Damn Thing" by Amy Sky_

* * *

><p>I sit nervously across the table from Carole. It's the first time we've been together since the night that I kicked Finn out of my house. That was a week ago and although I love her just as much as ever, I'm at a loss for words. I'm not sure there is anything that I can say to make things right and yet she was the one who had asked me to dinner.<p>

"I think it's time we should talk through what happened, don't you think?" Carole says, breaking the silence.

"I'm not apologizing for what I did. I'd do it again," I tell her, knowing it's not the most diplomatic opening but it's the plain truth and that's the only way I know how to deal with things.

Carole simply nods. "It wasn't right what Finn said. He realizes that, although he didn't mean to hurt Kurt."

"But he did."

"He did," she agrees simply. "But we all make mistakes. Finn wants to apologize when you're ready to listen. He's already apologized to Kurt."

"He has?"

Carole nods. "At school. He said it wasn't easy because Kurt didn't want to listen to him at first. Then apparently a couple of the jocks were giving Kurt a hard time and Finn stepped in." Carole pauses as if she's thinking something over. "In a Lady Gaga costume, made out of the red shower curtain in the bathroom. He only told me because I asked about the missing shower curtain."

"Lady Gaga?" I ask in disbelief. I know the kind of costumes the performer wears simply from googling the artist when Kurt started talking about the Glee Club performance. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around Finn in one of those outfits. Maybe he is different than other guys. "Well, if our sons can forgive and move on, then perhaps we can too?"

Carole smiles. "I'd like that. After all, love isn't about only the good; you've got to take the bad days too."


	62. Disbelief: Kurt's POV

_AN: So I tried to get into Kurt's head while watching Rachel's audition during "Choke". I tried not to let my own feelings of happiness interfere with what I thought Kurt would feel in that moment. This was inspired by lyrics from "Collide" by Howie Day_

* * *

><p>As the NYADA Scout walked out, I could still see her down on stage. I didn't need to see the devastation to know how she felt. I knew what she was feeling because it was my worst fear come to life - to be standing on the edge of a dream and choke. Though I had never really experienced it, throwing the "Defying Gravity" audition didn't count, the scenario had woken me in the middle of the night more than once.<p>

I thought about the last few days leading up to this - how confident Rachel had been and how full of doubt I had. I had lost count of how many pep talks Blaine had given me. How many times he had been the only thing keeping me grounded. I don't think the idea of Rachel being the one to choke had ever crossed our minds.

This year had been a series of up and downs for me and Rachel Berry. The two of us exploring our dream of going to New York together. Finding NYADA together and our initial doubt. Both of us trying to find things to bolster our resume. The fallout when she first decided to run against me for presidency, throwing her support behind me, and in the end being the reason that I didn't win. Worrying together as we waited for our letters and then celebrating when we had both made the final cut.

For so long Rachel and my paths had intertwined. We pushed each other and supporting one another in turn and right now, at this moment, it felt as though those paths had finally collided, and only one of us could go on.


	63. Solo: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "All Of The Words" by Kutlass._

* * *

><p>This was it - my first solo in front of a competition audience and if I failed it would probably be my last. I can see the outlines of the people out in the dark auditorium. Can even spot my friends from McKinley near the front.<p>

The voices of the Warblers reach my ears as they start the song. This is more than just a step toward my dream. If I screw this up I let all of them down to. I let Blaine down - my boyfriend who is the reason I have this chance in the first place.

I close my eyes briefly before stepping off the risers and begin singing, the spotlight soon bright in my face. To my relief the words come, and as I continue my nervousness fades away. I finish the verse and hear Blaine's voice pick up the melody. As I look to my left I know that this moment is perfect. The duet with Blaine is the perfect scenario for my first solo.

By the time that it's my turn to pick up the words again the audience has faded away and our teammates are nothing more than the harmony they add to the song. All I'm aware of is Blaine standing on the stage with me. It's to him that I'm singing and the look on his face tells me that his words are meant for me too and I know that there is no way I could ever explain in words just how I feel at this moment.


	64. Goodbye Love: Puck's POV

_AN: Okay, so here's a character I don't do much. Inspired by lyrics from "It Ain't Me Babe" by Johnny Cash and June Carter_

* * *

><p>Once again I was standing on the platform of the train station, ready to say good-bye to another friend. Though this wasn't just any friend - this was Quinn. The girl who had lost her virginity to me. The girl with whom I had brought a baby into this world with. Nothing could ever change the bond that was created during those events.<p>

But despite Quinn's claims that she still loved me, and perhaps she did, I also knew that she was destined for something more. Yale was going to open a whole new world to her and before she knew it, she was going to forget about me and Lima and the times we had shared here.

Pulling her close, I gave her one more hug good-bye. Perhaps our very last hug ever.

"You sure you won't change your mind," she whispered, holding onto me just as tightly as I was holding onto her.

"This is for the best. You'll see," I whisper back, before kissing the top of her head.

And then she is stepping away and heading for the train. I turn away before she reaches it, not wanting to see her step onto it and out of my world.


	65. Butterflies: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _ "_Euphoria" by Loreen_

* * *

><p>Laying there on Blaine's bed, foreheads touching, I could feel my boyfriend's breath every time the other teen exhaled. I felt my heart pounding in his chest and wondered if Blaine was aware of it. Some of our clothes already lay discarded on the floor at the end of the bed, and the intent of the night was that the rest of their clothes would eventually join them. However, neither of us were in a rush tonight and maybe there wasn't lilacs but this felt right.<p>

Then why was my heart pounding so hard? Why did I feel that if I didn't make a conscious effort to draw in my next breath, I wouldn't? Or that I couldn't move the hand I had resting on Blaine's shoulder because I wasn't sure what else to do with it.

I know that Blaine wants to take this all the way tonight, and back in the auditorium its what I wanted to. Now, I'm content where we're at. Wish that this moment could last forever so that I wouldn't do something to ruin this perfect moment because everything I had read in those pamphlets had slipped from my mind the moment Blaine had pulled my shirt off over my head.

Blaine moves his hand from where it's resting on my wrist, and cups my cheek.

"It's okay. There's no rush," he whispers softly, moving his hand from my cheek to run his fingers through my hair. "We'll take this as slow as you want and if you should change-"

I press my lips against his, not allowing him to finish that sentiment. As much as I appreciate it, tonight is our night. Despite my hammering heart and the butterflies waging war in my stomach, I want this. I want him.

"I'm ready," I tell him, breaking the kiss but drawing back only far enough to speak.


	66. Moving Day

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "So Many Ways" by New Found Glory. Just a little Furt brotherly love because I absolutely adore these two in that fashion._

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his dad's near empty bedroom, relishing the calm and the quiet of the house at this moment. The last couple of weeks had been such a whirl of events between the situation with Karofsky and his parents upcoming wedding. His Dad and Carole wanted everything moved to their new home before the wedding tomorrow, a process that had been going on all week. Now, as the last of the furniture was being moved out of the house he had grown up in, Kurt wanted a few moments to himself.<p>

He walked over to the waist high dresser with the mirror attached. It had been in this room for as long as he could remember. Though his dad had kept it, he didn't use it, due to the missing knobs and the one broken drawer. Hence his Dad was getting rid of it instead of moving it to their new house.

Opening the drawers, Kurt sat down on the floor in front of the dresser. Drawing his knees up, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on top of his knees. Closing his eyes he inhaled a slow, deep, breath through his nose, the faint smell of his mother's perfume coming to him. As much as he liked Carole, and was thrilled to see how happy his Dad was with her, Kurt still missed his mother. It was killing him that he had to let go of this dresser, one of the few items of hers that still allowed him to feel close to her. Trying to make an argument for keeping a broken dresser seemed silly though.

"So, this is the dresser that smells like your mother's perfume."

Kurt's head shot up at the sound of Finn's voice. Looking in that direction he saw his soon to be stepbrother standing in the doorway of the room.

"Yeah," Kurt said, slightly embarrassed at having being caught by Finn despite having shared this with him the year before. "I just wanted to smell her perfume one more time before it ends up in some landfill."

"Why don't you keep it? Put it in your new room. It's what I'm doing with my Dad's old chair."

"I don't think I can find room for a broken dresser. It's impractical. The chair you'll be able to use."

Walking into the room, Finn made his way to the dresser. "Puck and I could fix this up without too much trouble," he commented after a few minutes of examining the object. "We'd have to replace all the knobs as there is no way to find matching ones but that's all we'd have to change," he said turning to face Kurt.

"You don't have to go through the trouble..."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Finn said, cutting Kurt's protests off. "Let me go get a screw driver so we can take that mirror off to move it."


	67. Senior Prom: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Caught In The Act" by New Found Glory ft Bethany Cosentino. Just a little inter-scene bit for "Promosaurus". Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Stalking out of the prom for the second year in a row, I felt like I had been used. I had felt sorry for Quinn, her accident had happened while she had been coming to his wedding. I felt as though I owed her, and so I had agreed to campaign for Prom Court with her, even knowing Rachel would not take it well. And then to see her standing there . . . I felt betrayed.<p>

This was our senior prom, I should've been spending the night with Rachel. Instead, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine had organized an anti-prom party. I was starting to see how sensible their idea was. Brittany's dinosaur theme was ridiculous and in the scheme of things, all this high school popularity stuff was pointless. And Quinn, to use her injury to gain sympathy for herself to win votes for prom Queen. It made me lose all respect for her. How long had she been lying to us.

Their was one good thing about all of this - the night was still young. I still had time to go retrieve Rachel, and Kurt, Blaine and Puck, and convince them to come to the prom. I still had time to salvage at least part of the night.


	68. Won't Give Up: Kurt's POV

_AN: Little tag to the scene with Kurt singing "I Have Nothing". Inspired by lyrics from "_ Babe" by What's Eating Gilbert

* * *

><p>As Glee ends, I look up to where Blaine has been sitting, hoping to see that he isn't in a hurry to leave. Hoping that my rendition of "I Have Nothing" has stuck a chord with him. Instead, I look up to see him slinging his bag over one shoulder and heading for the door.<p>

I wanted to just sit down on the floor and cry. I had been so sure the song would reach him but apparently it hadn't. I just didn't know what had gotten into him lately. He had been so distant. Even when we were together we didn't really connect and then there was the argument over Chandler's text messages. I could understand Blaine being upset over the text messages. After all, I had been upset about his conversations with Sebastian, but this wasn't cheating anymore than that had been. Besides, our problems had started before I had even met Chandler. If Blaine had just come to look at sheet music with me none of this would have happened.

I'm not ready to give up on us, though perhaps someone not so close to the situation was needed to really get us talking. We're definitely not getting anywhere on our own.

There's only one person I can think of who I'd be comfortable talking about this in front of. The question was if Blaine would go along with it or not.


	69. Coming Up With The Plan: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Something to Someone" by Lit_

* * *

><p>The rehearsal is now over. We're all prepared for tomorrow and the rehearsal dinner is under way. I can't enjoy it though. My thoughts are elsewhere and my attempt to eat is only half-hearted. For once I don't have much of an appetite.<p>

Instead, I've been watching Kurt. I can see the difference in him tonight. It's like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. As he sits with Mercedes, Tina and Mike the smile on his face tonight isn't forced. Rachel says that he's lost weight, but I have to take her word with that as I can't tell a difference. Now that it's visible effects are gone, I can see how stressed Kurt has been. The situation with Karofsky was worse than I thought, and I refused to see it because I was worried about myself. I haven't been a decent friend to Kurt and starting tomorrow I'm going to be his brother. I intend to do a much better job at that then I have at being a friend.

How do I convey that to him though?

I think of everything we've gone through the last year and a half. I've gone from standing by and letting the bullying take place so I can fit in, to standing up for him when it benefits me. I'm not sure how that is progress but it's change. Despite our differences, I've actually found that I enjoy spending time with Kurt. I haven't told anyone, but 'family dinners' and game nights are something I look forward to. Though I had shouted at him during our brief stint at sharing a room that I wish he would try to blend in more, I realize now that I really don't want him to. Kurt's strength and bravery at being himself despite the crap he takes from those around him is an admirable trait. My mom shows compassion to everyone around her, and I can see that trait in Kurt.

Yeah, perhaps his fashion tastes are flamboyant at times, and his crush on me was awkward but I realize that I'm lucky to have Kurt in my corner. Just telling him that though, after everything that's gone on between us, won't be enough. I need a way to show him the realizations that I've made.

The best man speech Kurt prepared for me is sitting next to my plate. As an idea comes to me, I know I won't be using it. I'll make my own speech, one that includes Kurt, and with the help of our friends show him that I'm ready to stand by his side no matter what it means for me. Show him that I'm willing to take on the role of a true brother. I have no doubt that our friends will help me because being there for one another is part of what Glee is about, something else that I'm finally learning.


	70. First Summer: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "September" by Daughtry_

* * *

><p>"Kurt we're supposed to be meeting your family in twenty minutes at the front gate," I remind him, as my boyfriend, no fiancé, is pulling me toward the amphitheater of the amusement park. It hasn't been even twenty-four hours yet since Kurt had said yes to my proposal and the new label still takes me a moment to recall.<p>

"I'll text Carole and tell her we're going to be a little late," Kurt insists.

I give in because quite frankly I'm willing to give Kurt anything that he wants that it's in my power to give. Agreeing to watch a musical piece by the park's entertainer's, even if it is a bit on the lame side, isn't a huge sacrifice in the scheme of things.

So I let Kurt lead me into the amphitheater, and down to the third row on the left hand side as you're facing the stage. The performance is soon beginning, teenagers singing and dancing as they use their talents to earn a little cash during the summer, are before us on the stage. Kurt's hand is grasped in mine, our intertwined hands laying on my leg. Looking over at him, I see a far away look on his face. It's a look that I know can't simply be because of the performance - the teens are good but not that spectacular.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask in a low voice as I lean close to him.

"Just remembering our first summer together. I'd sit right here almost every night you worked, taking a break from writing my musical, and watch you perform. Part of me still disbelieving of the fact that you said you loved me."

"I did then and I do now," I whisper, squeezing the hand I was holding as I let my eyes drift back to the stage.

Our first summer together had been magical. Remembering my own time up on this very stage, the performance took on a whole different meaning, and I was glad Kurt had drug me in here.


	71. First Boyfriend: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling_

* * *

><p>As I watch my son practically float away toward the stairs, I realize that this moment wasn't quite as awkward as I always thought it would be. Since the day Kurt had admitted to me that he was gay, not that I hadn't already suspected, I've tried to prepare myself for the day he would come home and say he had a boyfriend. Apparently it was something Kurt had worried about doing himself, if the hesitancy he had shown was any indication. Whatever our hang ups had been, we were past that milestone.<p>

My baby boy had his first boyfriend and the fact that I could see pure joy on his face for the first time in a long time, made me happy. Sure he had been happier since transferring to Dalton, I think we all saw that, but their had still been a sadness about him. A part of him that remained closed off to the world around. I realized that perhaps he was simply protecting himself, but it had troubled me.

I knew something had changed the moment Kurt had walked through the door this afternoon. Something had made him practically glow with happiness. I hadn't been expecting him to tell me Blaine had kissed him, but after the initial surprise I found I was okay with it. I liked Blaine. Yeah, he had his faults, the drinking issue being one of them, but I knew he cared about Kurt. If I hadn't already seen that in how he treated my son, walking into the garage to talk to me would have showed me that. I knew that afternoon as I watched Blaine walk out, that whether either of them realized it yet, Kurt and Blaine belonged together. It had just been a matter of time, and it appeared as if that time had come along at last.

And it was a relief really. As much as I loved Kurt, and would like to keep him close and protect him for the rest of his life, that wasn't going to happen. All too soon he was going to graduate high school and go out into the world on his own. Knowing that Kurt wouldn't be alone, that he would have Blaine by his side, made facing that reality a little easier.


	72. Pushing It:Kurt's POV

_AN: Just some fun with the Warblers. Inspired by lyrics from "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

><p>It's warm in the Dalton auditorium where the Warblers are practicing. There had been talk about finding a janitor to turn the thermostat down in the auditorium but no one has left practice to do it. I think they're all afraid of facing the council's wrath. Regionals are tomorrow, and we've been practicing since classes ended two hours ago. Wes and the rest of the council are insisting on having everything perfect for the next day. As seniors, this is their last shot at Nationals and I can understand their determination to win but none of us are robots.<p>

Most of my choir members have already shed blazers or sweaters, even Blaine. Ties have been undone and cast aside for the most part. Half the Warblers even have the top buttons of their white dress shirts undone. Slipping out of the blazer I neatly lay it over a chair in the front row, finally giving into the heat myself. Shedding the blazer is as far as I'll got though. I may be tired, sweaty and hot but I refuse to look less than put together, especially in front of Blaine.

I join the rest of the Warblers on the riser to start rehearsing "Raise Your Glass Again". I'm starting to feel a bit light headed but I'm determined to push through this. I'm the new kid and yet they're put their confidence in me by giving me a solo for tomorrow. I'm determined not to let them down. Somewhere around the start of the first chorus though the room is spinning.

The next thing I'm aware of is looking up into Blaine's concerned eyes. I know I'm resting against someone else other than Blaine but I don't know who. Realizing that I most have fainted, I'm feeling embarrassed.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah," I say, trying to sit up on my own. I close my eyes as things start to spin again.

"Take it easy," Blaine says, his hand now on my arm.

I can feel another hand against my back. Part of me wants to turn my head to see who is behind me but I'm afraid it'll only make my head swim more.

"Here, drink some water," Wes instructs, kneeling down on the other side of me, holding a paper cup out to me.

I take the cup and take a sip of it.

"We're going to call it a day, guys," Wes says to the group, as I'm sipping the water.

"What? No I'm fine," I protest, not wanting practice to be ended because of me.

"You fainted, Kurt," Blaine says softly. "I'm taking you home and you're going to take it easy for the rest of tonight."

I look into his eyes again and any protests melt away. The concern and caring that I see there tells me that I'm not going to win this argument.


	73. Ours: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Lucy" by Skillet. Just my speculation on a family for Klaine._

* * *

><p>I knew I was beaming as I took the bundled up baby girl from the mother who wouldn't raise her. Little Kathleen Hope Hummel-Anderson would be raised by me and my husband Blaine, her fathers. Angel, a former classmate's of Blaine's, had happily agreed to be a surrogate for the two of us. She truly was an angel, as it was because of her that Blaine and I could realize our dream of being parents. Having finally gotten her medical license, Dr. Angel Lawrence planned to go home to her small hometown in Montana to set up practice while Blaine and I planned on raising Kathleen here in New York City. We would stay in touch though because remembering Rachel's issues with wondering who her biological mom was in high school, I wanted Kathleen to know who her birth mom was. To be able to reach out to her when she was ready. Until then, Angel would stay in touch with me and Blaine and pictures would be exchanged.<p>

I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder and glanced up to see Blaine peering over my shoulder. His smile was as bright as mine. I knew the three of us would be a happy family, even if we didn't fit society's conventional definition of a family.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"And I think we got lucky - she's got your eyes and nose. I was so scared she might end up looking like me," Blaine said quietly.

We had both donated sperm for the procedure so it was a fifty-fifty shot who our child would look like. As I looked into Kathleen's face though I could see that Blaine was right. I saw myself in her and I also saw my mother.

I looked back to Blaine. "It doesn't matter who she looks like, she's still ours." I looked from Blaine to Angel. "All three of ours," I told her. "I don't know how I can ever thank-you enough for what you've done for us."

"Just seeing the two of you beaming at that little girl is all the thanks I need," Angel replied.


	74. First Day: Finn's POV

_AN: Just a little insight to Finn during the pilot inspired by lyrics from "Breaking Your Own Heart" by Kelly Clarkson._

_Also, a special thanks to Phoenix for doing the bookcover for this story and my other Glee fics. _

* * *

><p>Glee club? Not a chance. That was social suicide in this school, even for the starting quarterback. Maybe if the football team wasn't so terrible but we had yet to win a game since before I joined the team.<p>

And yet, what choice did I really have. I had no idea how the marijuana had gotten into my locker but that's where Mr. Schuester had found it. Now it was either have a possession rap on my school record and do six weeks of detention or join Glee Club. The first choice would follow me for the rest of my life, while the latter would only ruin my next three years of high school.

I shook my head in resignation. What choice did I really have. Already regretting the decision, I pushed open the door to the auditorium and walked in.


	75. Night Before: Burt's POV

_AN: Just a possible missing scene for "Furt". Inspired by lyrics from "Postscript" by Finch_

* * *

><p>As Carole held the door open for me, I walked into our new house. "Well, we've got everything from both the houses. Now we just need to unpack," I commented, as she followed me into the house.<p>

I immediately heard the raised voices of our two sons coming from the kitchen. Placing the box on top of a pile of boxes, I glanced at Carole. "Let them settle it between themselves" she said quietly as she pushed the front door closed.

"There is no way I'm making this speech. It's . . . It's just not me!" I heard Finn shout.

My mind wondered briefly what Finn had been about to refer to the speech as but I pushed it out of my mind. Whatever it was, he hadn't said it, and that at least counted for something.

"Fine!" Kurt shouted back. "Make your own speech then but don't ruin all my hard work by goofing it up!"

Moments later Kurt came marching out of the kitchen. He walked by me and Carole without a glance and stomped up the steps. The slam of a door soon followed my son's retreat. In the kitchen I could hear several loud bangs and Finn muttering.

I looked again at Carole.

"They're teenagers. Disagreements are going to happen," she told me.

"Are we making a mistake. Our sons our as different as night and day. What if they never get along, we'll be signing up for two years of this," I tell her.

This is not the first argument Finn and Kurt have had since we broke the wedding news to them. This whole moving process had seemed to be punctuated with arguments. Dinner at Breadstixs last night had consisted of forced conversation because the two weren't talking to one another because of an earlier argument.

Carole walked toward me and wrapped her arms around me. "Tensions are just high right now. Once the wedding is over tomorrow and we can all get settled into our new lives, things will calm down. We'll all adust, you'll see."

"I hope so," I tell her, holding her close against me as I lean in to kiss my soon to be wife.

The passion I feel between us reminds me why we are doing this and pushes the overheard shouting and emotional outburst of our sons out of my mind for the time being. Tonight I would enjoy just being with Carole. The four of us could work on figuring out how to be a family after tomorrow when things started to settle down.


	76. Get Over It: Kurt's POV

_AN: So I usually don't post a drabble that I just wrote here on the same day I do it on the facebook challenge page but I had fun writing this one and wanted to share. It's some fallout from the Theatricality argument that might have occurred after the events of "Furt". It was inspired by lyrics from "It's Ok" by Atomic Kitten_

* * *

><p>As I step into the hallway, I see Finn coming out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower. I notice that Finn clutches the clothes he's carrying closer to him as he hurries toward his own room.<p>

"Oh, this is ridiculous," I say softly under my breath.

Instead of heading downstairs like I had intended, I stalk instead toward my stepbrother's room. The door is open so I stalk in.

"We're stuck living in the same house now, Finn, so you might as well get over your hang-ups."

My step-brother, who is dropping the clothes he was carrying onto his unmade bed, jumps and turns around. "Dude, how about knocking?" Finn said, his voice just below shouting.

"How about getting over yourself!" I say bad just as loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I noticed that little stunt out in the hallway. Do you think I was standing in the hallway looking at the bathroom door and fantasizing about you?"

Finn stares at me with an open mouth which is the only answer I need.

"News flash, Finn, I'm over you. Yes, last year I had a crush on you and I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable but as you told me to do I'm over it! No more staying up at night fantasizing about something that I knew would never come true. Perhaps it's time that you work on getting past your own hang-ups now!"

Without waiting for a reply, I turn and stalk out of Finn's rooms. It's times like these that I miss being an only child.


	77. Pie Kiss: Kurt's POV

**AN: Just a little Klaine fun. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

><p>This was the perfect summer day. The humidity was low and the soft breeze made the ninety degree weather at least bearable in the shade. The perfect setting for a picnic with someone you loved.<p>

"You've got a piece of pie on your chin," Blaine commented.

Slightly embarrassed, I start to reach up to wipe the offending piece of dessert away, only to have Blaine grab my wrist. My heart skips a beat at the sudden touch. Even though we've been dating for over a year now, his touch can still do that to me.

"Here, let me," he says softly.

I'm taken by surprised when instead of reaching out to wipe the pie away, he uses his mouth instead. The feel of his soft lips against my chin is better than any dessert. I close my eyes briefly, trying to commit this moment to memory, and when I open them I find myself staring into his. Those beautiful dark eyes, now completely healed from that rock salt laced slushy Sebastian had thrown at him, and I'm mesmerized.

There are times when I am not sure how this all came about. How it is that I deserve someone as perfect as Blaine. This is one of those moments. And as his dark eyes gaze back into mine, I know that the how doesn't matter. The fights don't matter because in the end the two of us are right together. The next ten months of us being apart will only reinforce that and make what we have stronger.


	78. Unique

_AN: Got inspired by one of season 3's minor characters in this one. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

><p>The audience watched as something spectacular took place on the stage before them. They were used to being wowed by vocal adrenaline but this was beyond what they expected. Before them, with a charisma that radiated from them, Wade 'Unique' Adams totally took possession of the stage. Where Wade had blended into the group, Unique was a star, and she knew it.<p>

Unique's voice rang out above the others, lulling the audience to her side. It was enough for the audience to tune out Jesse St. James on the side of the stage beckoning for Wade to come off the stage. For a brief instance Wade considered giving into his vocal director but then he remembered that he wasn't Wade anymore. The timid, shy person who had hidden his true self all these years no longer existed. Unique had finally made her debut and she wasn't going anywhere. Wade might have gone unnoticed but Unique would make them fall in love with her.

Unique had a bright future and by the time that "Boogie Shoes" was over, the audience knew they had seen a performance that they wouldn't soon forget it.


	79. Done Running: Blaine's POV

AN: Just a little Klaine missing scene set during "Original Song". Inspire by lyrics from "Storm" by Adrianne

* * *

><p>Reluctantly I let him go, knowing I'll see him in the morning but that seems like such a long time. I don't want to let him out of my sight now that I've opened my eyes. I think of his confession back in February and wonder why I had fought against it. Maybe I hadn't seen his attraction to me, but even then a part of me knew that I liked him in that way. I had since I first saw him on those steps - so out of place but still with an air of confidence about him.<p>

Now, as he walks across the empty Dalton parking lot in the fading light, I realize how much my insecurities have made us miss. Sure, we've been friends these last weeks, and we've shared a lot, but we've also missed a lot. I know I've only got myself to blame. It was me that was resisting this chemistry that existed between us. Me that was trying to keep Kurt in my life but not willing to surrender myself to what we had.

That had changed this afternoon. I had laid my heart out on thye line when I had leaned in to kiss him and that kiss had been returned with as much passion as I felt inside.

Watching him climb into his Navigator, I know there is no turning back for either of us. We are both in this all the way. Kurt glances my way as he settles behind the steering wheel. On impulse, I blow him a kiss, childish I know but part of me just doesn't care, until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Blowing kisses? That is so middle school."

Looking away from Kurt's Navigator pulling out of the parking space, I look back at Wes' who is smiling broadly.

"So sue me. I spent most of middle school in the closet."

"Somehow I think you and Kurt might find you want to find a closet together but for a totally different reason," Wes replies with a wink.

I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. This is what I love about Dalton - here I'm made to feel like one of the guys. It's a nice feeling to know that I belong. That my boyfriend and I will be accepted and not ostracized. Yes, Kurt and I would have to be careful at times but at least on campus we could enjoy each others company.

As I turned and walk toward the dorms with Wes, I finally feel as if I'm done running from my past. What I endured before coming to Dalton is in the past. I'm where I belong now and with someone whom I feel I belong with.


	80. First Time: Kurt's POV

_AN: Set during the end bit of "First Time" and inspired by lyrics from_ "_Euphoria" by Loreen._

* * *

><p>Laying there on Blaine's bed, foreheads touching, Kurt could feel his boyfriend's breath every time the other teen exhaled. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and wondered if Blaine was aware of it. Some of their clothes already lay discarded on the floor at the end of the bed, and the intent of the night was that the rest of their clothes would eventually join them. However, neither of them were in a rush tonight and maybe there wasn't lilacs but this felt right.<p>

Then why was my heart pounding so hard. Why did I feel that if I didn't make a conscious effort to draw in my next breath, I wouldn't. Or that I couldn't move the hand I had resting on Blaine's shoulder because I wasn't sure what else to do with it.

I know that Blaine wants to take this all the way tonight, and back in the auditorium its what I wanted to. Now, I'm content where we're at. Wish that this moment could last forever so that I wouldn't do something to ruin this perfect moment because everything I had read in those pamphlets had slipped from my mind the moment Blaine had pulled my shirt off over my head.

Blaine moves his hand from where it's resting on my wrist, and cups my cheek.

"It's okay. There's no rush," he whispers softly, moving his hand from my cheek to run his fingers through my hair. "We'll take this as slow as you want and if you should change-"

I press my lips against his, not allowing him to finish that sentiment. As much as I appreciate it, tonight is our night. Despite my hammering heart and the butterflies waging war in my stomach, I want this. I want him.

"I'm ready," I tell him, breaking the kiss but drawing back only far enough to speak.


	81. I didn't Do It: Blaine's POV

_AN: inspire by lyrics from "See The Sun" by Dido_

* * *

><p>"They think I cheated. They think I stuffed the ballot box but I didn't. I might have thought about it, but I didn't do it and I don't even think my dad believes me."<p>

Kurt's words were muffled by both his tears and the fact that he was talking into my shoulder. Hugging him tightly, I let my head rest against his as we stood in the empty classroom we had ducked into.

"It's going to be okay," I told him, making a circular motion on his back with my hand. "It's just a high school election."

"No it isn't. It was my shot at NAYDA and apparently my proof that Dad has absolutely no trust in me."

"We'll figure something out for NAYDA," I tell him, bracing for a verbal onslaught from my emotional boyfriend who was convinced that being class president was the last chance at getting accepted to the prestigious performance arts school.

Kurt pulled away from me. "You don't get! If they suspend me for cheating I can not only kiss NYADA good-bye but any chance at any college! I'll be stuck here in Lima working at the tire shop!"

"You're not going to get suspended Kurt."

"I could! They think I did it and who else would possibly stuff the ballot box so I could win!" Kurt said. He paused and it took a moment for me to read the look he gave me. "You didn't. . ."

"No! Of course not!" I said, not even able to be mad given the emotional distress he was under. I stepped forward and took both of Kurt's hands in my own. "Kurt, just calm down. They've to prove it to suspend you, or your Dad is liable to sue the school from what I hear, and as you didn't do it there is no proof."

"I just really wanted this."

"I know," I told him, pulling him into a hug again.

"Why can't just one good thing happen to me?" Kurt asked quietly, his chin tucked over my shoulder.

"It will! One day it will, I promise you," I told him, knowing in my heart I would do everything in my power to make that statement true.


	82. Paella: Burt's POV

_AN: So this had two inspirations - lyrics from "When You Were Young" by The Killers an also the Burt/Kurt scene in I believe it was "Dance With Somebody". Hope you enjoy!_

**_Prompt_**

**_Burt: "Or you know, wreck the kitchen playing restaurant."_**

**_Kurt: "I was nine. Who knew paella was gonna be so complicated?"_**

* * *

><p>Turning off the vacuum, I moved to unplug it. The cleaning chores I had set for today was finally done, and while the house probably wasn't cleaned to Kathleen's standards, at least it was presentable. Putting the vacuum away, I headed for the kitchen to see how Kurt was doing in his game of restaurant.<p>

"Hey Kurt..."

I let the greeting trail off as I'm not prepared for the sight that greets me. I know Kurt usually takes things a little further than just imagining things. I had expected some bowls, pots, measuring cups and simple ingredients being out. I did not expect that to the extent it was or the mess that was on the counters and the floors. Nor did I expect my nine year old son to be standing on a step stool in front of the stove, a wooden spoon in one hand and the lid to the pot in another.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my mind trying to figure out where to start in the cleaning process.

"Cooking Paella, though I'm not too sure how it's going to come out. The recipe is a bit more complicated than I anticipated."

~_Paella. What the hell was Paella?~_

I took a few tentative steps into the kitchen, mentally naming what ingredients I saw that I could recognize. Onion, parsley, sausage, a piece of chicken, oil, chicken broth . . . apparently not all the ingredients had found their way into the dish. My eyes fell on a trail of red that went from the counter to the floor. At first I thought it was blood and then realized it was flakes of something.

"I knocked over the red pepper flakes," Kurt said, seeing what I was looking at. My gaze went to him, as he placed the lid over the pot he had been stirring. "Sorry."

I want to yell, but looking at him I can tell he doesn't realize he's done anything wrong, well beside spilling the flakes. And I had given him permission to be in the kitchen. I took a deep breath, getting a whiff of the aromas from whatever Kurt was cooking, and realized that it didn't smell all that bad. Perhaps it would be edible. I let out my breath slowly.

"Kurt, I think from now on I only want you using the kitchen when I'm in here with you," I tell him.

From the chair he's standing on, Kurt looks around and then looks back at me. "I did make a bit of a mess didn't I."

"Yeah, you did. How about we get it cleaned up," I suggest, wondering how I'm going to get through another nine years of raising my son alone.


	83. Rescue: Kurt's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Hero" by Skillet. I've got a couple dealing with different aspects from "Theatricality" so I think I'll try posting them the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Just where do you think you're going?"<p>

The question brought me quickly out of my thoughts. Looking up I realized I was face to face with Karofsky and Azimio. A quick glance around told me the three of us were alone, a situation I had been trying to avoid ever since they had messed up my Gaga outfit by tossing me in the dumpster the other day. It wasn't the idea that someone might come and help me if I wasn't by myself, but more that Karofsky and Azimio were less physical with their bullying when they had an audience.

"Glee practice," I replied, holding my head up even as I took a step backwards.

"Well fag, I think you might be a little late for that," Azimio said. "What did we tell you about that outfit."

Continuing my backwards retreat, I was aware that the term fag didn't hurt as much coming from the bully as it had coming from Finn. With a bit of a stumble, I realized I had reached the end of the hallway as my back came into contact with the window at the end of the hall. There was no way out of this situation. I couldn't hold off one of them, let alone both of them. Somehow I just knew that this was going to hurt worse than any dumpster toss.

Gripping the window sill I had backed into, I held my head high, even as I felt tears start to fill my eyes. "Fine," I told them, trying hard to keep my voice from shaking. "You want to hit me? You wanna beat me up? Go ahead. But I swear to you I will never change. I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead. Hit me."*

"I believe I will. Sir, would you like to go first?"* Azimio said to Karofsky.

Seriously, how did it matter which one of them was going to hit me first. It was going to hurt and my outfit was going to be ruined again. Perhaps beyond repair this time. And then I heard another voice.

"You're not hitting anyone."*

I looked past Azimio and Karofsky, to my knight in shining armor. Only I didn't see what I expected. Oh, my savior's outfit was shiny alright, but he was in a red dress. Finn, who had protested doing Lady Gaga in the first place, had come to school dressed in a replication of her red dress.

"Oh my God."*

I almost wondered if either Azimio or Karofsky had already hit me and I was seeing things but as Azimio spoke next about Finn wearing a red rubber dress I knew I wasn't. The hero had come along to save me. I just hope he didn't get hurt for his troubles.

***Dialogue from "Theatrically"**


	84. True To Myself

_AN: Another drabble revolving around "Theatrically". Inspired by lyrics from "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff_

* * *

><p>Kurt laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling long after Finn's soft snores started filling the room. The other teen's words from earlier in the night still echoed in his head.<p>

"_Why can't you just work harder at blending in."*_

Kurt wasn't sure why those words had bothered him so much - Karofsky and his pals had said more hurtful things to him - but those nine words had cut deeper than anything the bullies had ever done to him.

Laying in the dark, Kurt realized it wasn't the words; it was who had said them. Those kids at school who mocked and teased him didn't matter. As he had told Finn earlier, they'd be cleaning septic tanks or have other low end jobs when they graduated high school. Their opinions didn't matter to him; Finn's did.

And it wasn't just the crush he had on Finn that made him feel that way. Rachel was right, she had a better chance with Finn than him because she was a girl. He had accepted the reality of that then and there. His crush was like the ones that people had on celebrities - you knew it was never going to happen but it was a nice fantasy. Something to make you feel better when real life was busy seeing how many times it could knock you down.

The simple fact was though, the more time he had spent with Finn the more he had started liking him as a person. Since the quarterback had joined Glee, Kurt liked to think that the two of them had developed some sort of friendship and that Finn felt that way too. After this evening, Kurt doubted that he did. Friend's appreciated you for who you were. They didn't ask you to work harder at blending in because they were uncomfortable with who you were.

And he wouldn't. Kurt had finally found the courage to admit who he was not only to himself but to everyone else as well. No longer did he bother deny being gay when people assumed it. So, he liked guys and cared about how he looked. So what if he liked fashion and wanted to look his best. He was proud of who he was, what he could do, and what he had accomplished. So he wasn't a star athlete; he still held his own during gym class. How many countertenors could say that they had kicked the winning point in a highschool football game? And there weren't many in McKinley, the jocks included, that could survive one of Coach Sylvester's cheerleading practices but not only could he, he did it while singing. His passion was for music but he was so much more than that. He was going so much further than just this town.

He wouldn't try blending in - not for Finn or anyone. The one thing coming out about his sexuality had taught him was that being true to himself was the only way he was ever going to be happy.

***Taken from "Theatricality"**


	85. Sorry: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspried by lyrics from "I Owe It All To You" by XCD154. Another one of my "Theatricality" drabbles. It's a tag to the episode._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, wait up," I call out as everyone starts to leave the choir room. Despite having stood up to Karofsky and Azimio for him, part of me still expects him to keep walking. After what I had said to him down in our bedroom, I wouldn't blame him.<p>

To my surprise he says something to Mercedes, and then she continues on and Kurt pauses. He stands with his back to me as the rest of our teammates file out of the room, several casting apprehensive looks our way. When it's finally just the two of us, he turns around and I can see the same emotions on his face as was there that afternoon. It was the same expression minus the tears.

"Look, Kurt if I could take back-"

"You can't," he states flatly.

"I know. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. I was just taken by surprise with how the room looked-"

"The room a guy couldn't live in."

I wince internally. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but Kurt is clearly planning on making things harder. I knew I had hurt him with my words that night but only now am I beginning to see just how much he was hurt.

"Kurt, I shouldn't have said those things. I realize that you put a lot of effort into the room and I should have just told you that I didn't think the room was me. That I wouldn't feel comfortable living there."

"You made it pretty clear you don't feel comfortable living with me period."

"It's just that . . ."

I let my words trail off not knowing how to express what is going through my head. I've come to realize that Kurt is a pretty cool guy after all. Realized that despite our differences we do have some things in common. I've enjoyed spending the time I have spent with him this year. If only he didn't have a crush on me.

"I'm gay and you don't want people to start thinking you are to, which you're convinced they will if you hang out with me. I get it and I promise not to even speak to you lest people get the wrong idea. And if our parents do still continue seeing each other, I will try to stay as far away from you as possible. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. " I tell him. I see surprise slowly taking the place of the other emotions. "This has all made me realize that I like you Kurt. . .well as a friend not as . . . I mean I wouldn't mind spending time with you . . . you know like I do with Puck and the rest of the guys . . ."

I trail off knowing that this little speech is going from bad to worse.

"Friends?" Kurt ask, holding out his hand.

I smile, knowing that despite my stumbling words Kurt understands. "Friends," I reply, shaking his hand, surprised by how firm a grip he actually has.


	86. Take My Hand: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>I wasn't totally sure what I had been expecting when I came to Kurt's Junior Prom with him. Quite honestly, I hadn't tried to dwell on it much. After my experience at the Sadie Hawkins Dance worst case scenarios were easy to come up with, and I hadn't wanted to convince myself not to come. This dance was important to Kurt and he was important to me. I was proud to stand by his side, even if their was a feeling of trepidation too.<p>

Sitting on the floor, leaning back against the lockers I watched Kurt go through his thought process out loud. Neither of us had seen this coming. Never in my wildest dreams would I thought his schoolmates would write him in as Prom Queen and there actually be enough votes for him to win. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now as this was nothing like what I had been through. Physical threats I knew, this psychological abuse the students of McKinley was utilizing was new to me.

*"So what do you want to do?"I asked, knowing that whatever he decides, I'll be right by his side.

*"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have."

Kurt is kneeling in front of me now, and though I didn't think it possible, I love him even more. He's so much stronger than people give him credit for. So much braver than even I realized. If I was in his place I would be heading for the front door and the safety of home. Even now, part of me wants to do that because everyone know that I'm here with Kurt so in a way this is directed at me too. But while I might not have the courage to face this if I was in his place, I know I have to find the courage to stand by his side through all of this.

I give Kurt a few more minutes to collect himself before getting to my feet. *"You ready for this?" I ask, holding my hand out to him.

Kurt nods, as he takes my hand and stands up. This isn't going to be easy, and in a perfect world we wouldn't have to deal with this but this world is far from perfect. This time though, no one is running away. This time we're standing up to the haters, not by their rules but by our own rules.

***Dialogue taken from the episode "Prom Queen"**


	87. Regrets

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "I Miss You" by Blink 182. Just a little AU drabble that branches off of the events of the episode "Furt"_

* * *

><p>Even at almost ten at night, the hospital was not quiet. Finn listened to those sounds mixing with the soft footsteps outside of the hospital room he sat in. Listened to the sounds of the machines monitoring the teen laying in the bed he sat beside, his mom having convinced Burt to leave Kurt's side for a few hours to get some sleep. Not able to sleep himself, Finn had offered to sit by Kurt's side in Burt's absence.<p>

Finn couldn't shake the guilty feeling he had. He may not have physically participated in the attack that had landed Kurt here in the hospital, but he hadn't done anything to stop it either. Sam and the other guys had at least tried to stand up to Karofsky while he had lingered on the field trying to ignore it. As Rachel had said, he had cared more about being quarterback than looking out for Kurt, who should have been becoming his stepbrother the next day but now that wedding had been postponed.

A soft moan pulled Finn out of his thoughts. He looked toward Kurt to find the teen struggling to open his eyes, which would only be the second time he was awake since Puck had found him in the hallway.

"Finn?"

"Hey, dude. Your Dad is at home getting a few hours of sleep."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've stood up to Karofsky with the others. Maybe if I had this could have been prevented."

"It wasn't your fight," Kurt whispered, echoing the words that he had told the rest of the Glee Club only two days ago.

"It should've been and from now on, it will be. Brothers look out for each other. They stand up for one another."

"We're not brothers."

Finn reached over the rail and gently took one of Kurt's hands in his own. "As soon as you're out of here and feeling up to attending a wedding we will be."

Kurt didn't reply, instead closing his eyes and drifting back towards sleep. Finn did feel the hand he was holding squeeze his though, and that was all the answer he needed.


	88. Beginning Of a Dream

_AN: My first attempt at this character. Hope I did him justice. This was inspired by lyrics from__ "The Minute I Met You" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>Getting out of the taxi, Mike stares at the Chicago School For Dance. Maybe it isn't his first choice of schools, that was Julliard, but it's a good school never the less. This is the start of the rest of his life. The next four years would show him whether he had the talent to make it as a dancer or not. He knew he had a lot to learn, and he was excited about that, and that he would need to work hard here but if he couldn't hold his ground here then he knew he didn't have a chance at making it as a dancer.<p>

"Hey buddy, some of us don't have all day to hang around."

Mike jumped at the sound of the cabbie's voice. Flushing in embarrassment, Mike walked to the back of the taxi and took possession of the luggage the man had pulled from the vehicle. He paid the fare and then turned back to the school. With the luggage on the ground in front of him, he quickly texted Tina.

_Got here safely. Will call you later._

The text sent, he picked up his luggage and headed for the gated entrance of the campus. His thoughts not so much on the school he had been accepted to but the girl at home who had made this possible. It was Tina who had confronted his father about the importance of letting his son follow his dreams and supporting him in that journey. She had also been the one to fill out and send in the applications to the dance schools. Tina had showed faith in him when he had given up on his dream. Mike knew that whenever he doubted himself over the next four years he would think of Tina and her belief in him to find the strength to keep going.

~_I've got a pretty special girl supporting me,_~ Mike thought, as headed in the direction he thought his dorm building was in. ~_A special girl that I don't ever plan on letting go.~_


	89. Sleeping Beauty: Blaine's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "High" by James Blunt.

* * *

><p>Waving good-bye to Cooper who had come to see me in my first Broadway performance, though it was a small role, I turned and headed up the front stairs of my apartment building. I had missed Kurt tonight as he had declined to go out for a late dinner and drinks with my brother and me claiming he just wanted to go home and relax. My fiancé and I were performing in the same production, but Kurt had landed the male lead which meant his rehearsal schedule had been much more demanding than mine. He was having much more success on Broadway than I was and I was happy for him. He deserved to be on the stage, where he could shine. The only thing I feared was that one day he would realize I was holding him back and go his own way.<p>

Reaching the apartment, I opened the door and walked in. The lamp by the door was still on but the apartment was quiet. I made my way through the living room to the bedroom I shared with Kurt. My fiancé was asleep on the bed though he didn't look like he was in the most comfortable position. He was only half undress - he had removed his vest and shirt but still wore his jeans and one shoe. Though his legs were still over the side of the bed, Kurt was laying half on his side, the shoe he had removed on the bed not far from his hand. Apparently he had falling asleep trying to get undressed.

"Kurt," I called to him in a normal voice as I sat down on the bed next to him. Reaching out I ran my fingers through his hair. "Hey sleepy head, wake up."

"Is it morning already?" he asked groggily, opening his eyes. He let out a soft groan as he moved to sit up.

"No, but I think you need to finish getting ready for bed and get into it properly," I told him with a half laugh. Reaching out, I started massaging his shoulders, becoming aware of just how stiff and tense he was.

Kurt moaned with pleasure as he leaned back into the massage. "I was going to take a bath. I remember drawing the water and then coming back in here to undress."

"Well, I think that's as far as you got," I told him. "You still want a hot bath. I can go redraw the water."

"Maybe I should wait until morning. I think I would probably fall asleep in it at this point."

"I'll make sure you don't drown if you do," I told him softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I love you," Kurt replied, the tenderness and appreciation in his voice telling me that he meant it and banishing my fears of him moving beyond me for the time being.


	90. Saying Goodbye

_AN: Just a little Warbler fun. I find I enjoy writing Wes. Inspired by lyrics from "When I Come Around" by Green Day._

* * *

><p>Zipping the suitcase, I look around my now empty half of the dorm room. "I think that's everything," I say to my roommate, turning toward him. "Thanks for helping me pack."<p>

"It's no problem," Wes replies. "Although I'm going to miss you."

"You won't have to put up with those blasted show tunes anymore at least."

Wes smiles. "You know, I think I might actually miss them. I know I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss you and the other Warblers, too."

"I noticed you didn't say you'll miss Dalton."

I duck my head. Part of me was hoping my roommate wouldn't catch that.

"It's okay, Kurt. This school isn't for everyone, and I know you came here to feel safe, and I hope we provided that for you at least."

"You did" I assure him.

Wes smiles as he nods. "However, we all know you and Dalton are not the perfect fit. You are too much of an individual to be happy in a place which prides itself on tradition, and fitting in. You've done an admirable job trying to fit in, but it's just not you. You may have looked like one of us, but even in the uniform you've always managed to stand out here at Dalton."

I'm touched by Wes' words. There have been times since coming here that I have wondered if any one has taken notice of the effort I have put in to be a part of the Dalton community, a part of the Warblers. It's nice to know that at least those I hang out with most have noticed.

"I know at the beginning the Warblers tried to make you conform to our standards. Thad, David, and I didn't give you the solo for Sectionals because we had never heard a voice as unique as yours. We thought that giving you a solo would change the Warblers. Little did we know, you were going to change us anyways. Change us, and made us a better group. So thank-you and good-luck, Kurt."

I don't know what to say after Wes' little speech, so despite casual touching being reserved for certain people, I step forward and hug the senior. Wes stiffly returns the gesture, and I know that for once the stiffness isn't because I'm gay but simply because Wes is less of a hugger than even I am.


	91. Stand By Me: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Love The Way You Lie" by Skylar Grey. Sorry about the lack of posting lately, but I haven't done much writing lately and I keep forgetting to post these. All I can say is Real Life is the problem. Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Actually, I'm the one who told them. Because I think you guys are making a mistake. A huge mistake."<em>

Kurt's word this afternoon had stuck with me. Like he always is, Kurt had been up front about his disapproval of my engagement. Though others might see him as easy-going, and upbeat all the time, I knew a side of Kurt that most people didn't see. Yes he probably had the most compassion of any of us in Glee Club, maybe the school, and his capacity to be able to forgive blew me away at times, but Kurt was also very opinionated. There was a time when he might have hesitated voicing those opinions but since returning from Dalton, those times have passed.

Now Rachel and I were on the receiving end of that. It wasn't so much him voicing his opinion that bothered me; it was the nagging feeling that he might be right.

Maybe I was rushing things. Perhaps needing to feel like I had something going on in my life was the only reason I had proposed to Rachel. I did love her, but was love enough to get us through.

One thing I did know though, whether he approved of the decision or not, I wanted my stepbrother at the wedding despite what Rachel had said.

Reaching his room, I found Kurt's door open. I had intended to barge in and demand an explanation from him but feeling calmer then on my drive home, I simply reached out and knocked on the door.

Kurt looked up from the magazine he was leafing through.

"If you're here to chew me out, please wait," Kurt said over the top of the magazine. "I just had to hang up on Rachel and turn off my cell phone to put an end to her tirade. You can't make me change my mind about this."

"Fine," I told him, not missing the look of surprise that came to his face. "I know yo,u so I'm not even going to change your mind. However, whether you approve of what I'm doing or not, I want you to know I want you at my wedding. You're my brother and I want my family there."

"But Rachel. . ."

"I don't care what Rachel said. I can live with you not supporting us getting married but I need to know you'll be there for me even when I do make mistakes."

"Of course I will, Finn. You're the first person who ever stood up for me. And even though you went along with some of the stuff at the beginning, you were the first one that showed any kind of remorse about what was happening. You've been my hero since the day you got on Puck for pushing me into a locker, even if you are making a mistake."

It was one of those moments where you debate on whether to hug or punch your sibling. I finally settled for mumbling "thanks" and leaving the room.


	92. Daydreaming: Kurt's POV

_AN: A little Kurt during his days at Dalton. I enjoy writing these guys. Inspired by lyrics from "Loves Got A Hold On My Heart" by Steps._

* * *

><p>The lounge was full with students doing a myriad of activities. Many of my fellow Warblers were spread throughout the room. Wes had drug an easy chair to the one corner and was talking on the phone. From the look on his face I would guess he was talking to his girlfriend. Thad was sitting at a table with a couple of his other friends working on an essay. If the number of pieces of wadded up paper on the floor around him was any indication it wasn't going well. Nick and Jeff were at the table next to me practicing French. I had tuned them out as they were butchering the language.<p>

At a table not far away, Blaine was playing a board game with several other Warblers. The game looked like fun or at least it looked like the guys were having fun. The smile on Blaine's face only made him look cuter and the sound of his laughter was music to my ears. Of course most things would be music to my poor abused ears after listening to Nick and Jeff attempt to speak French.

I knew I should probably tear my eyes away from the sight and try to read my own English assignment. The novel we were reading was open in my hands but I hadn't bothered to turn a page in quite awhile. Frankly I really didn't care about Pip and the trials of his youth. What I did care about was how I could make Blaine notice me beyond how he currently saw me - the poor, bullied new kid who needed a friend. I wasn't denying that I needed his friendship, I did for more reasons than just the fact that he knew what I was going through in a way others couldn't. However, I wanted him to see me in a different light.

Sure, only last year I was doing the same thing - sitting in class and staring in adoration at my crush. In that case it had been Finn and a part of me always knew he would never return my feelings. That fact had made it safe. Sure there was disappointment involved but due to the circumstances I knew that I wouldn't face the pain of rejection. This time I knew if I couldn't win Blaine then I would know that pain.

The fact was I was hooked. Blaine Anderson had stolen my heart and I saw no way of getting it back.


	93. Saved Me: Finn's POV

_AN: This is set during "On My Way" and it's a little Furt moment which I do believe season 3 lacked a lot of. I almost think it could be expanded into a oneshot if I have interest as I reached my word limit and it still feels incomplete to me. Let me know if anyone is interested in an expanded version. _

_Inspired by lyrics from "C'est La Vie" by B*Witched_

* * *

><p>It didn't happen much, but Kurt and I were home alone that afternoon. Though I made us both grilled cheese sandwiches, I wasn't really hungry and apparently neither was Kurt as he was pulling the crust off the bread. I had a feeling we were both thinking about the same thing - the news of Karofsky's attempted suicide.<p>

The news had come as a surprise to me and it was all people seemed to talk about at school today. I hadn't joined in though. I couldn't understand why someone would attempt to take their own life. I had played football with the guy since sixth grade and I had thought I had known him. The last year had shown me how little I really did. Still, the seemingly careless way some of my other teammates had dismissed the subject was still bothering me. The locker room talk had ended with a casual phrase that I hadn't understood.

"Kurt, do you know what C'est La Vie means?"

"It's French. Basically it translates to such is life."

I nod and look back down at the sandwich I had taken two bites from.

"Why?"

"Just something I overheard in the locker room."

"In connection with Karofsky?"

"Yeah," I admit, not able to lie to him. "Seems kind of a cold sentiment to me, but I guess some of the guys are like me in that they can't understand how someone could take their own life."

"Of course you can't," Kurt commented, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're football players. You rule the school so of course you wouldn't understand what it feels like to feel as if the whole world is against you and you don't have anything to live for. And yeah, maybe you got a little taste of it being in Glee, but think about what you did to try to keep your teammate's respect for you. No one likes to feel like an outcast but being an outcast and alone can be overwhelming."

Something about the way he's talking is making me uneasy. "Kurt, did you ever . . . have you ever thought about. . ."

I let my words trail off, unable to continue but it's enough for Kurt to understand where I'm going.

"Yes. Sophomore year. I felt like I was alone and I had nothing to live for. I went as far as buying a pocket knife, planning on slitting my wrists, which come to find out isn't the most successful method."

"What changed?"

"Someone shoved me into a locker and for once someone stood up for me. It was enough to give me hope that maybe things would get better someday."

I remembered the incident. It was one of the first times I had stood up for Kurt at all and it hadn't seemed like a big deal to me then. It wasn't like I had been consistent in standing up for Kurt after that. Apparently, it had meant more than I thought.


	94. Last Moments Part 1: Kurt's POV

_AN: My first of two for today as they sort of go together. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>Tying my father's bow tie in his bedroom, my eyes fall on the picture from his first wedding. He looks so happy in that picture, as happy as he does today, and I suddenly wonder if he even remembers her anymore. That if being with Carole has made him forget her altogether.<p>

Does he ever think of the times the three of us had shared. Remember the ways mom had always gone above and beyond to make even the simplest accomplishment seem like a grand event. Like when I had rode my bike for the first time without training wheels and she had gotten all kinds of sundae ingredients and had let me create my own sundae. The kitchen had been a mess but all I remember was her smiling and saying how proud she was of me.

My mom was almost always upbeat. She said we had to enjoy life because our attitude affected how our days would turn out. 'Start the day off with a smile and you'll end it that way too no matter what happens throughout' was a saying she had told me whenever I had come home from school in tears because of getting teased by the other kids.

"Are you okay, Buddy?"

My father's question brings me out of my thoughts and I realize I haven't finished tying the bow tie. "Yeah, I was just thinking about mom."

As I finish the task my father glances over his shoulder at the picture. When he looks back at me, his eyes are glistening.

"You do know that as much as I love Carole, I will always love your mother. I would give anything to have her still here with us, but she isn't, and your mother would want us to be happy. Carole makes me happy, especially when I see the smile on your face because someone finally understands the things you like and knows what to say when you express your feelings. I try, but I'm just not good with those things."

"I do like, Carole," I tell him. "And you deserve to be happy but I still miss her."

"I know you do, son," he tells me as he envelopes me in a hug. "And there is nothing wrong with that, but we play the cards we're given. You're mom can't be here with us but finding a new family doesn't make her any less important."

Play the cards we're given - just another saying my mom loved to say. That choice of words tells me that my father hasn't forgotten my mom, and chases away the doubts that had been creeping in. Carole, Finn, Dad and I are two broken families that need one another to be whole again.

Like part of Dad, I want mom still with us, I'm sure Carole and Finn feel the same way about Mr. Hudson. But even though that can't be it doesn't mean the four of us can't take joy in what we have together.


	95. Last Moments Part 2

_AN: So we heard from Kurt and Burt, now here is Carole and Finn. Inspired by lyrics from "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" by Green Day._

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the door to the room where his mom was getting ready. He was still having a hard time getting excited about this wedding. It wasn't that he didn't like Burt or Kurt because he did. It was nice having a father figure in his life to go to sporting events or watch a game with. He hadn't had that growing up and since his mother had started dating Burt Hummel he was realizing what he had missed out on. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Burt though, both of them were now careful of Kurt's feelings on the subject. Even though they knew most of the time Kurt wouldn't join them, they still extended an invitation so that he felt included. Surprisingly, Kurt had developed an interest in baseball and the three of them had attended several games over the summer months.<p>

Still, spending time with Kurt and Burt and living with them were two different matters. Finn couldn't shake the feeling of dread that accompanied the thought. Sure they all had their own rooms in the new house, but Finn was still uncomfortable with the idea of living with Kurt. Worried about what the guys at school would say about him, and part of him felt guilty about that. He also felt guilty that he hadn't stood up to Karofsky for Kurt, even after Rachel had asked him too. The fact that Kurt had defended him to the rest of the Glee club had only added to his guilty feeling.

"Who is it?" his mom called from inside.

"Finn," he replied. Moments later his mom was at the door, pulling him into the room.

"Wow," Finn said, getting his first look at his mom in her wedding gown. "You looked great!"

"Thanks," Carole said, beaming at her son. "Kurt really does have an eye for fashion," she commented, smoothing her hands down over the skirt of the dress.

She grew serious again as she looked at her son. "Are you okay with this, Finn. I know this had been hard on you and you haven't exactly shown much enthusiasm . . ."

"Mom, I just want you to be happy and even I can see how happy Burt makes you and how much you enjoy spending time with him and Kurt. It'll be fine. We'll figure it out."

Carole drew her son into a hug. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," she told him quietly.

"Can I get some pictures of the two of you," the photographer asked, as the two parted.

Standing beside his mother, Finn smiled for the camera thinking that this was the last photos that would be taken of their family of two.


	96. Reflections: Sebastian's POV

_AN: Yes, that is right, I wrote from the Criminal Chipmunk's POV. I have no idea what possesed me. This was inspired by lyrics from "When It Rains" by Paramore._

* * *

><p>I heard the news through a friend of a friend, someone who had attended Karofsky's school. The moment I heard he had tried to kill himself, I thought about what I had told the guy at Scandals about going back into the closet. I know those words hadn't helped his self esteem any. Had probably helped him get closer to the edge he had crossed.<p>

Sitting alone now in one of the Dalton's lounges, I replayed a lot of my actions this year. Coming back from Paris had been a culture change to me, but I was determined to be popular. To be one of the ruling forces at Dalton to hide just how uneasy I was at being in a new place. When I had met Blaine, it had been love at first sight. Finding out he was already taken had only made him more desirable. No matter what I tried though, I couldn't come between the feelings he and Kurt had for one another, which had led me to putting rock salt in a slushy meant for Kurt. The slushy that Blaine had stepped in front of Kurt to protect him from.

I knew then that it was hopeless and I hated losing. Winning Regionals had become even more important to me. I had started lashing out at people more. A few of the Warblers had even quit, and though I insisted it was because they couldn't hack being a Warbler, deep down I knew the reason was me.

I couldn't hide behind the facade I had created for myself anymore. It was time that I started making amends and I knew where I was going to start.


	97. Post Elections Regrets

_AN: A little bit of Rachel seeing as I've been working my way through season 3 and she's in it so much. Inspired by lyrics from "How To Save A Life" by The Fray_

* * *

><p>Rachel listened as once again Kurt's voice mail picked up. Though she had confessed stuffing the ballot box to Principal Figgins and to the whole Glee Club, she still felt she owed Kurt a personal apology. Her actions had not only cost him any chance of winning the elections but had also cast questions onto his character. They would never know if Kurt could have beaten Brittany, because of her stupidity. And if he didn't get into NYADA, Rachel knew part of her would feel responsible about that too even if Kurt didn't blame her. However the fact that he wasn't answering her phone calls gave her the feeling that he would blame her.<p>

Disconnecting the call without leaving another message, it wasn't like she could say something different then the three message she had already left, Rachel tossed her cell phone onto the bed. Letting herself fall back onto the mattress, Rachel just stared at the ceiling. She had only wanted to help. She knew how much Kurt had wanted the class president position after losing out on the lead in _West Side Story_. It was one of the reasons she had dropped out of the race. And Kurt would have made an awesome class president - the way he had handled himself during the campaign had showed her that.

Now, not only had she ruined a friendship she had only just prepared, but she could have jeopardized Kurt's future. She wasn't sure there was a way for her to apologize for that but she at least wanted to know that she had tried.

She had contemplated going over to his house but the thought of facing Mr. Hummel held her back. Kurt's dad was usually an easy going guy as she had learned over the last couple of years. He had always made her feel welcomed in his house whether she was there to hang with Kurt or Finn. But this wasn't normal circumstances. She knew how protective of Kurt his father could get, and she had no desire to face his wrath right now.

Reaching out for her cell phone, she prepared to try once again to reach Kurt. There wasn't much else she could do at this point.


	98. Big Break: Kurt's POV

_AN: I don't think I posted this one here yet. If I did, sorry. The next one goes along with this drabble. Inspired by lyrics from "One Love" by Blue._

* * *

><p>Walking toward Grand Central Station I take the time to soak in my surroundings. I have come to love this city. I love the fast pace, the lights at night, and the beauty of Central Park. I even love the downsides of this place like the traffic, noise, and disappointments that I've faced. But I'm here. Blaine was right in insisting that I come here even though I didn't make it into NYADA. Insisting that I find work here instead of working at my dad's shop back in Lima and that I find other ways to pursue my dreams.<p>

It's been a whirlwind year. I found steady employment at a music store, and am giving piano lessons to a few kids in my apartment building. I got into an evening workshop offered by one of the professors at NYU. As for auditions, I've lost count of the number of them I've gone on since September and only the most recent one had given me any hope at all, having gotten casted as an understudy in the current Broadway production of Cry Baby.

Now as I stepped into the train station to meet Blaine things are finally coming together. My boyfriend is finally able to join me here in New York and somebody's misfortune has just turned into my big break, though I haven't told anyone yet. I want Blaine to know first and I want to tell him in person.

To my relief his train is on time and it isn't long before Blaine, my one true love, is stepping onto the platform. Forgetting all thoughts of proper decorum, I rush forward and throw my arms around him.

"Now this is quite a greeting," Blaine is saying, laughter in his voice as he returns my hug.

"I'm just so glad you're here especially because of what tonight is!" I tell him, leaning back to look into his eyes.

Blaine gets a confused and panicked look in his eyes. "What is tonight?" he asks, and I can tell he is trying to remember some important date of ours that he might of forgotten.

"My opening night on Broadway!"

"What?!"

"I got the call this morning! Brian slipped on the steps of his apartment building going home last night and broke his ankle and while I feel bad about that, it means that I'm taking his place!"

"Oh Kurt! I told you that you could do it! Does anyone else know."

I shook my head. "I asked Dad and Carole to come up from D.C. tonight but they just think we're going out to dinner but I have tickets for all three of you for tonight's performance. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"I'm honored, but I think we need to make some phone calls and spread the good news," Blaine says, looping his arm around my waist and leading me toward baggage claim.


	99. Collecting Thoughts: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired from lyrics from "Just Like Jesse James" by Celtic Thunder._

* * *

><p>Drawing the comb back through my hair one last time, I slick the last strands into place. It almost seems as if someone else is staring back at me, the black dye in my hair strange to see. But perhaps the feeling is fitting, after all when I walk out onto that stage tonight I'm not making an entrance as Kurt Hummel - I'm making my entrance as Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker.<p>

This is the realization of all my dreams. This is my first performance on Broadway and it's the lead role. A straight, alpha-male role, which not long ago I thought I would never be able to get after overhearing Artie's comments after my audition for Tony. As much as hearing those comments had hurt, back then they were accurate. But I wasn't that person anymore. I had changed and grown during my time in New York. The workshop I had participated had challenged me both as an actor and a person. Getting the understudy part for this musical had been proof of that and now finally after everything I had gone through, all the heartbreaks I had suffered, I had finally gotten my break.

I looked at the three vases of flowers setting on the dressing table. The red roses were from Blaine, who had quite literally called everyone we knew to spread the news about my opening night. The white roses were from Carol and Burt, who had almost suffocated me with their hugs when Blaine and I had met their train and I had told them the real reason I had invited them to the city. The tag on the yellow roses said they were from Rachel and Finn, but quite honestly I couldn't see my step-brother having any part of sending me roses. Still, the roses were nice and I appreciated Rachel's gesture.

Those three vases represented the people who meant the most to me. The people who I knew would be on my side no matter what took place. The ones who I knew would clap for me even if I totally screwed up my lines tonight.

But that wasn't going to happen. I had taken being cast as an understudy seriously and I was ready. I was ready for my dreams to be realized.


	100. Letting Go:Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Little By Little" by Oasis_

* * *

><p>Giving him a final hug I realized that this was it - my little boy was leaving me for the final time. Only thing, he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a young man who had already seen more than his fair share of the ugliness of people and I knew he'd have to deal with even more in New York City. It wasn't fair but it was the way things were. Anywhere he went he would be faced with people who would refuse to look past what they didn't like or understand about him to see just how amazing a person Kurt was.<p>

Letting him go, I couldn't help but think about everything we had been through. As he hugged Carol I saw him as a newborn, wrapped in a blue blanket in Kathleen's arms. Our first tea party together, as I realized he wasn't going to be the son I had thought I was going to have but that I loved him all the same. His tear stained face as we buried Kathleen. The pride I felt in him when I had finally let him stay alone after school and I had come home to find him cooking dinner and taking on responsibilities that a thirteen year old shouldn't have had to. The fear in his eyes as he finally confirmed what I had known for years. Remembered the anger I felt when I learned of Karofsky's threat and my fierce desire to protect him.

Eighteen years had gone by fast, but as Kurt finally headed for the train that would take him away to New York City, my worries melted away. All those trials he had gone through with my help had prepared him to be out on his own. Like when I had finally taken the training wheels off of his bike, I knew Kurt was going to be fine. Oh, there would still be heart aches and hard times, but that was a part of life and Kurt was ready to face them along with the good times.


	101. Impending Visit: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Naked" by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>"You're mad," Blaine stated leaning in the doorway between the livingroom and the kitchen.<p>

"No, I'm not."

The words are cold and stiff even to my own ears. Why would I possibly be mad that Blaine had invited Sebastian to our New York apartment for dinner? The guy had tried to steal Blaine from me. Had almost blinded Blaine in his attempt to injure me. For all I knew he wanted to meet up with Blaine to try stealing him from me again. Sorry if welcoming him into my home wasn't on the top of my list.

"You are. I'm sorry, I should have asked your opinion before inviting him over."

"Apology accepted," I reply knowing the frostiness hasn't left my voice.

Blaine leaves the doorway and sits down next to me. "You know you have nothing to worry about don't you. Sebastian couldn't hold a candle to you," he tells me, before nuzzling my neck.

I sigh in pleasure because the feel of Blaine's lips on my bare skin always feels good. I tilt my head back to rest it against the couch and Blaine moves his attention to my now exposed throat.

"What is he doing in New York anyway?"

"Visiting his boyfriend's family apparently."

"Sebastian has a boyfriend?" I ask out loud. Silently I add, then why does he want to spend time with mine?

"So he says," Blaine replies, his lips breaking contact long enough for the words to escape his mouth. His fingers are now working their way through my hair, ruining the style I had worked hard to achieve this morning. "And don't worry about your hair being mussed up. A disheveled appearance will only show him that he doesn't stand a chance."

"You do realize I'm putting an end to this session in time to look my best before he gets here don't you?"

"So you say," Blaine replies, his fingers leaving my hair and moving to my tie. "I know exactly how to make you lose all track of time," he tells me, as he begins to loosen my tie.

My reply is lost as he presses his lips against mine and as he pulls the tie from around my neck, I know he has a point. Blaine knows me like no one else ever has and in a way that no one else will.


	102. The Kissed That Missed: Finn's POV

_AN: Just a little possibility of life in the Hummel-Hudson household after the season 2 finale. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Quicksand" by Lit._

* * *

><p>In frustration Finn let his cell phone drop onto his desk. Other than Rachel, nobody was answering his calls. It had been a week since Nationals, and other than Santana's tirade at the hotel, most of the Glee Club was talking to him or Rachel no matter how many times they tried to apologize.<p>

Getting to his feet, he left his room, and walked the short distance to his stepbrother's room. He knocked on the open door. At his desk, Kurt looked back over his shoulder toward the doorway.

"Hi, Finn." Kurt replied.

Finn wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but he thought Kurt's greeting was a bit on the cool side. Given that everyone else wasn't talking to him he guessed he should count himself lucky.

"Well at least you're talking to me," Finn commented, not leaving the doorway.

"Still, getting the cold shoulder from everyone?" Kurt asked, swiveling his desk chair to face his stepbrother. At Finn's nod, he continued. "Give them time, they'll come around. They're just bummed about Nationals."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Oh, I'm not thrilled with what you and Rachel did, but she's my friend and you're my stepbrother so I figure you both deserve a little slack. Besides, being in New York was an experience in itself and there is always next year."

"Was our kiss really that bad."

"They're billing it as 'the kiss that missed' on YouTube," Kurt replied, point a thumb over his shoulder at his computer.

"You're making that up."

"No, I'm not. Come see," Kurt said, turning around.

As Kurt quickly brought up his bookmarked version of the video from Nationals, Finn made his way over. Looking over Kurt's shoulder, Finn was more interested in the comments than the video itself.

"I really screwed things up this time."

"At least you didn't get Rachel pregnant," Kurt commented.

"Not funny," Finn said, hitting his stepbrother in the shoulder.

Kurt looked up at his stepbrother, who was still standing behind him. "Seriously Finn, this will blow over and there is always next year."

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn replied, making a silent vow to lead the New Directions to a win at Nationals next year. After blowing their chances this year it was the least he could do.


	103. Don't Wake Me: Kurt's POV

AN: I gave ya some Furt yesterday so today it's some Klaine. Set during Season 3 while at Nationals. I took some liberties on the room assingments but given their relationalship status I split Santana and Brit and Blaine and Kurt up for rooming assignments. Inspired by lyrics from "Don't Wake Me" by Skillet.

* * *

><p>"Is he still asleep?"<p>

"I think so. Only sound he's made all morning is some mumbling."

"He hasn't moved since he put that pillow over his head. You don't think he suffocated do you?"

"Relax, Brittany. A pillow over his head is quite normal for Kurt," I heard Blaine said, which didn't quite match up with the vision I had of him. A pillow should not be involved in swimming at night.

"Hey Sleepyhead, wake up," I heard him say softly.

"I don't want to," I mumbled, grasping at the pillow that someone was trying to take away from me.

"We've got a National title to win, and we can't do it with you still in this hotel bed."

"I'm not in bed, I'm swimming," I mumble even as I lose the fight for the pillow.

"I hope you're not swimming with anyone else but me," Blaine whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my skin.

"Why do you think I don't want to wake up?"

"If you wake up we can enjoy each other's company for real," Blaine said before pressing a kiss to my temple.

Reluctantly I open my eyes, leaving my dreamworld completely behind me to find myself in the hotel room I'm sharing with Quinn and Santana.

"It's like Sleeping Beauty, the princess awakens with a kiss," Santana comments sarcastically.

"I think it's sweet," Quinn replies.

Snatching the pillow back from Blaine, I hide my head under it once again. This time it isn't the sounds or the lights I'm trying to block out but the smirking faces of my two roommates and Brittany.


	104. Meeting Carole: Burt's POV

_AN: A little bit of getting into Burt's head now. Inspired by lyrics from "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane._

* * *

><p>Lying in my bed that night, I stared up at the ceiling my mind replaying the events of the night. I had enjoyed the time I spent with Carole far more than I thought I was capable of. Truth was, since Kathleen had passed away I wasn't interested in romance. Kathleen had been the love of my life and I wasn't looking for another relationship, though more than once I had thought that maybe finding someone else would be good for our son. Thought that maybe a woman could understand him better, because the older he got the more I struggled to understand Kurt. I loved him with all of my heart but we were just so different.<p>

And then Kurt had introduced me to Carole. A part of me was hooked right away. She was pretty and there was just something about her smile. And her laugh - now that was music to my ears unlike that Broadway stuff that I sit through in order to spend time with Kurt.

Perhaps it was the fact that Kurt introduced her. If my son is taking that step then he's okay with the idea of me dating and nowadays, Kurt is my world. I want only what is best for him and Carole seems like a genuinely, open and caring person. She's got a son herself, so I know she won't view me having a son as extra baggage.

It's still a little early but I can't help but feel that maybe this was meant to be. That perhaps the weariness of trudging through this world alone is about to come to and end. That maybe, somehow, our two separate families are meant to be one.

Whatever the future may hold, I'm sure of one thing right now - I'm looking forward to dinner with Carole tomorrow night. One date at a time is somewhere to begin.


	105. Changing Part 1: Puck Regrets: Puck'sPOV

_AN: Okay, so Puck goes from throwing Kurt in the dumpster in season one to declaring him 'my boy' in season 2 but we never get to see what causes that change. Here is my take on it. The next eleven drabbles are an arc focusing on that subject all set during Season 2. Hope you enjoy. Part one is inspired by lyrics from "We Are Broken" by Paramore_

* * *

><p>Turning from the dumpster with my friends, I exchanged hi-fives with them. The gesture is empty though. I'm doing it because they expect me to, not because I feel any real exhilaration over what we had just done. In fact, I feel kind of bad for tossing Kurt in the dumpster this time. Looking back over my shoulder, I stare at the dumpster thinking about what I had done.<p>

Kurt had never done anything to me, or Paul and Ed. Yeah, he could be opinionated on things but most of the time the kid just left people alone. Nobody had made a field goal since he quit the football team and had helped the Cheerios win Nationals last year. Being a male Cheerio at this school took guts - even I had never messed with the few guys that were on the squad. And though I wouldn't admit it out loud, after getting to know Kurt a little better now that he and Finn were almost brothers, I kind of thought the kid was kinda cool.

This use to make me feel complete. Lording over the smaller, weaker, nerdy kids of this school use to give me a sense of power. Like I was able to accomplish something. Right now though, all I felt was guilty and like a creep.

"We gonna hang tonight, Puck?" Ed asked.

I looked from the dumpster and to my 'friend'. "Yeah, sure," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. It was something to do after all and I sure wasn't going to admit my current feelings to either of them. I'd end up in the dumpster with Kurt if I did that.

Ed and Paul tell me where and when to meet them before heading for Ed's car. After I know they are out of sight I look back at the dumpster. Kurt is now slowly trying to climb out of the metal box. The fancy jacket he's wearing gets hung up on something on the dumpster. I watch silently as he tries to free himself, fighting the instinct to go help him. I'm still standing there when he does finally free himself. Standing next to the dumpster, seeing him there makes me realize just how small he is, he takes off the jacket and examines it. Even from this distance I can tell it's ripped badly. Letting the jacket fall from his hands, Kurt turns from the dumpster and starts for his car - his head held high in defiance despite the tears even I can see glistening on his cheek.

Once I'm alone in the parking lot, I return to the dumpster. Bending over, I pick up the jacket and looks at it. It's definitely beyond fixing and somehow I doubt it would be cheap to replace.

Feeling disgusted with what my actions had caused, I head for my own car, the smooth fabric of the jacket still clutched in my hand. When had I become this person who takes pleasure in causing other people pain? When had I loss the youthful innocence that Kurt still somehow managed to hold onto despite everything me and the other bullies had done to him?Was this really all that I was capable of being?


	106. Changing Part 2:Puck In Juvie:Puck's POV

_AN: Part two of my Puck/Kurt arc. This one was inspired by lyrics from "Tell Me I'm A Wreck" by Every Avenue_

* * *

><p>I looked up at the grey ceiling of the cell. Though my new cellmate had already been here several days, I had convince him to give him the top bunk. Okay, so it hadn't taken much convincing. The dude only came up to my chin, looked like a twig, and appeared to be twelve. He sort of reminded me of Kurt, just not as pale and in less flamboyant clothes. Granted the jumpers we were wearing didn't give away much on anyone's sense of style. Still, getting the top bunk was the only thing that had gone right today.<p>

It wasn't like I hadn't known that what Paul, Ed, and I were up to was a bad idea. I mean seriously - stealing a whole ATM in broad daylight by crashing a car through the front window of the store. There wasn't a single bright idea in there. It really wasn't a surprise that we got caught - that the two had split on me at the sounds of the sirens had taken me a bit by surprise though. So much for the three amigos.

No wonder Quinn didn't want to admit Beth was mine. Who would want me as a father of their child. I was worse than just a Lima Loser - I was now officially a juvenile delinquent. I'll be lucky if I'm allowed to play football again once I get out of here and football is my only shot - long shot though that might be. I suck at school, as much as I love my pool cleaning business there isn't much room for expansion with the business living in Ohio and I'm not smart enough for much else - getting through high school is going to be a miracle in itself.

Lying there in the cell thinking, let's face it there wasn't much else to do in jail at two o'clock in the morning, I realized that as low down on the high school food chain as Glee was, perhaps it was the only place I belonged. The only place that I was accepted for who I was- no matter how messed up a person that was. Other than football, playing guitar was the only thing I had ever really enjoyed doing. Yeah sure, tossing kids in the dumpster, taking the geeks' lunch money or making kids scamper in away in fear gave a brief rush of power but it was fleeting. It didn't last, not like the joy of performing a song, even if my audience was only my other fellow Glee Club members, did.

Of course after this stunt, I probably wouldn't even be able to go back to Glee Club when I got out of here. I wasn't exactly the most well like guy in the club to begin with, and with Regionals coming up I knew landing in here was messing the rest of the group up.

My life was a total mess, no doubt about it, and I only had myself to blame.


	107. Changing Part 3: A Visit: Puck's POV

_\AN: And here is part three of my little arc. Another one with Puck in Juvie. Inspired by lyrics from "When I'm Gone" by Simple Plan_

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what surprised me more - the fact that Finn Hudson was visiting me while I was in juvie or the fact that Kurt was with him. Finn and I weren't exactly best of friends since he found out his girlfriends had cheated on him with me - twice. Probably why I still hung out with Paul and Ed. Things had been getting better but still.<p>

"Come to see how the mighty have fallen?" I ask as the two approach the table I'm sitting at. Around me my fellow juvenile delinquents are sitting with their family. My cellmate, Tony, is only one table over, chatting with his parents. I've gotten to know him fairly well in the week I've been here. He's the only one I talk to really - the rest of my inmates I wouldn't turn my back on for a second much less bother to make small talk with.

"No. Just thought you might like a visitor and to know the whole Glee Club is hoping for a quick return."

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"Really, man. Glee isn't the same without you," Finn commented, standing across the table from me instead of sitting down but then I guess I really hadn't been to inviting.

"Yeah, I don't have to look over my shoulder quite as much," Kurt muttered softly beside Finn. His gaze has been darting nervously around the room since he arrived.

"Why are you even here?" I ask, leveling my gaze on Kurt as Finn elbowed him for his comment.

"Finn needed a ride. Einstein drove over a curb and messed up his mom's car so it's in the shop today."

Finn made several more attempts at starting small talk which I continued to shoot down. I much preferred feeling sorry for myself than to let myself even start to think that people might actually miss me, and if I was going to be miserable I might as well make my uninvited guests feel the same way.

"Let's go, Kurt," Finn said after about ten minutes later. "I'm done, wasting my time."

Finn turned from the table and took a few steps before turning around. "You know, there is a whole world of possibilities out there for you. All you've got to do is stop taking the easy way out and let go of the past. Choose to be somebody."

With that, Finn was gone, leaving me to wallow in my misery alone.


	108. Changing Part4:Death of a Cellmate: PPOV

_AN: Because I'm happy to have gotten through jury duty without actually ending up on a trial you all get two drabbles today. Hope you enjoy part 4 of my arc which was inspired by lyrics from "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol._

* * *

><p>A shiver goes through my body even though I know the cell is no colder than it has been on previous nights. It sure does feel that way though. Colder and a lot more empty with Tony gone.<p>

I still can't believe he's gone. I can't believe that Randy and his pals had been able to get enough time to beat the kid to death. Sure fights broke out in here from time to time, Tony had already been the recipient of quite a few bruises, but the guards were quick to intervene. Not today though. Today I had knelt next to a kid only a year younger than myself, and held his hand as he took his last breath.

It didn't seem real. It was like my life had turned into a nightmare that I couldn't awaken from except that the nightmare only got worse if I closed my eyes. Closing my eyes meant that I once again would see Tony's face and hear him telling me that he would finally be safe.

Tony was probably the most innocent of us all. Oh, he had done the crime he had convicted of, stealing cigarettes and cigars, but he had done it for survival. Tony had been stealing the items to keep from getting beat up by a couple of seniors who harassed him because he was gay. By supplying the guys with their fix periodically, he saved himself a lot of harassment. Of course when Tony got caught the guys knew nothing of the deal.

All Tony had been doing was trying to survive.

Not for the first time, my thoughts went from Tony to Kurt. I had treated Kurt no better than the guys who had been using Tony. The only difference I could see between my former cellmate and classmate was that Kurt would never be in a place like this. Kurt would take the beating, before going against any of his principles like Tony had - the image of him walking across the parking lot with his head held high after climbing from the dumpster tells me that.

Reaching up, I wipe away the tears that are sliding down my cheeks. At least I'm alone, and it's dark and no one else will ever know about the tears. I know that guys aren't supposed to cry, but just this once I think I'm entitled to a few, especially as I feel like I've aged a few years today.


	109. Changing Part 5: The Jacket: Puck's POV

_AN: Okay, so Puck is out of Juvie and back at McKinley now. This was inspired by lyrics from "Hell" by Tegan and Sara_

* * *

><p>While Coach Beiste was busy breaking up a fight that had broken out between two of my classmates over the soccer game we were playing, I slipped away from the field. I knew I was taking a chance by slipping away early but I didn't know of any other way to accomplish my goal. I didn't want to try explaining my actions to anyone else nor did I care about claiming any credit. All I wanted to do was to try to make up for some of the things I had done in the past.<p>

Slipping into the empty locker room, I headed for my locker. With a few quick turns, I slid the lock open and pulled the metal door. Reaching in, I removed the jacket that I had bought yesterday using some of the money I had put aside from pool cleaning. Kurt's locker was in the next row, and with a quick glance around I headed in that direction. Replacing the jacket that had been ruined the last time I had tossed him into the dumpster wasn't much but I felt like it was a start in the right direction, and it wasn't exactly a cheap gesture. I had been surprised by the price on the tag at the store, and had almost changed my mind.

Reaching Kurt's locker, I slipped the metal hangar through the locker vent and left it. As long as no one else messed with it, the jacket would be there when Kurt finally made his way into the locker room after helping gather equipment like he always did. I used to think the kid was just trying to earn some brownie points with the teacher but looking at the situation now I realized Kurt was just trying to let the locker room clear out some.

I had just turned from the locker when I heard the first of my classmates coming into the locker room. Casually I slipped back to the row with my locker and acted as if I had just come into the locker room with the rest of them. There was no reason to let everyone know the juvie had soften me a little, after all I had a reputation to maintain.


	110. Changing Part 6: The Jacket: Kurt's POV

_AN: So I know I've done this scene in a drabble before but I'm revisiting it for this little arc. I thought y'all might like to see a bit of Kurt's side of this story. Inspired by lyrics from "My Side Of The Story" by Hodges_

* * *

><p>"Ah Dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and put some rat poison in those old folks Jello or visit the Garglers.*"<p>

"The Warblers,*" I corrected automatically, without really thinking about it. And this was why I didn't want to be with the guys, nothing I said would be taken seriously.

"Whatever,*" Puck replied with a dismissive tone. "Whatever. See what they're up to. Then you can wear all the feathers you want," Puck said, tossing the football to Finn as he sat down again. "You'll blend right in."*

So much for thinking perhaps things were getting better. I knew the jacket that had been left at my gym locker earlier today had come from Puck as it was the same as the one that had been ruined when he had tossed me in the dumpster last. Other than Mercedes, no one else knew that jacket had been ruined, and even she didn't know how. Not only did Mercedes not have the money to replace the jacket but she would have given it to me directly not left it at my gym locker. Puck had the access to the boy's locker room, and I had seen him still hanging around when I had left the parking lot that day. I wasn't sure where he would have gotten the money nor did I really want to know. Whatever reason Puck had for replacing the jacket, apparently treating me better wasn't on the agenda.

"Fine,*" I shot back, snatching the poster I had put up to illustrate my ideas. They clearly didn't want my help, and I wasn't about to bother wasting my time. I'd sit back and see what the rest of them could come up with. They would have to ask if they wanted me to help out with this project from this point on, other than going along with whatever they chose to do.

Another idea was coming to mind though. I knew Puck didn't actually expect me to go spy on the Warblers, as that would mean skipping school along with sneaking into the prestigious private school, so perhaps I would do just that. I had to admit, I was curious to see what we were up against in Sectionals as well as seeing what Dalton Academy was like. Surely sneaking into that school couldn't be any more dangerous than walking the halls of McKinley.

All I had to do was figure out a way that I wouldn't be missed during tomorrow afternoon classes.

***Dialogue from "Never Been Kissed"**


	111. Changing Part 7:Kiss Aftermath:PuKu POV

_AN: So what happened after Karofsky leaves the locker room after kissing Kurt? We're left with Kurt standing there and know he eventually goes to Blaine but what brings him out of the shocked state he is so clearly in? This is my take. Inspired by lyrics from "Dear God" by What's Eating Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Heading back to the locker room to retrieve my wallet, which I had left in my gym locker, I quickly moved to the side as Karofsky came hurrying out of the locker room. The look I caught appeared to be a mixture of him being upset and angry. I watched him hurry down the hallway until he disappeared from my sight and then pushed the locker room door open. Whatever drama Karofsky was involved in now, I was pretty sure I didn't want to deal with it. I had enough troubles of my own.<p>

I took one step into the locker room and stopped short. Kurt was standing next to the nearest bank of lockers looking petrified. Suddenly, Karofsky's quick departure did matter to me. Kurt being in the locker room and Karofsky storming out of the locker room had to be related in some way.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, walking toward him.

Kurt didn't give any indication that he had heard my question or was aware of my presence.

"Kurt," I tried again, reaching out this time to touch his shoulder.

Kurt jumped at my touch, finally looking in my direction as I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Are you, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied, before walking out of the locker room.

I stood staring at the door after he left. He was clearly not okay, but I didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't exactly the type of person most people open up to and I think that would go double for Kurt.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what I had expected to happen when I confronted Karofsky but it definitely wasn't that. I felt violated - dirty. Part of me wished he had just hit me as at least that I knew how to deal with and I knew the physical pain and bruises would go away. I didn't know how to deal with this.<p>

What if he tried something again? What if he went further than just a kiss next time?

And how much did Puck know? When had he come into the locker room? Whose side would he be on?

The one thing I had been sure of was that I couldn't open up to him. Not after everything he has said and done. In fact there is only one person that I want to talk to and I need to find my cell phone to do that. Even if I do find it, is it still going to work?

I sure hope so, because I need to talk to Blaine. He's the only one I know that might possibly understand how I'm feeling right now.


	112. Changing Part 8: Protector:Puck's POV

_AN: Sorry about missing last night. Wasn't feeling well. I'll post two tonight to make up for it. Inspired by lyrics from __"Run The Town"_

* * *

><p>Leaving the locker room after gym as the bell was about to ring I had an uneasy feeling. Karofsky had been in Beiste's office talking with the coach about something and I knew Kurt was still in the locker room. I knew Karofsky had been giving Kurt a hard time this year, things had even seemed to intensify since I've been back from juvie. I knew a fight could land me back in juvie but I also knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Kurt.<p>

Tony's face, as I held his hand as he took his last breath, flashed in my mind. With a sigh, I turned and headed back into locker room with the intent of asking what our English assignment was although I knew it. Perhaps just my presence would be enough to dissuade Karofsky from trying anything.

Walking down the row of lockers to where Kurt's was, I glanced around for Karofsky and didn't see him. Reaching the correct row of lockers I found both Kurt and Karofsky. Kurt had his back pressed to the bank of lockers, and Karofsky was looming over him.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem," Karofsky answered, glaring at me. I could tell my presence wasn't appreciated. "Just a discussion about our chemistry assignment," he added almost a little too quickly.

"Looks like an intense conversation for a chemistry assignment," I said trying to sound casual, my attention breaking from Karofsky only long enough to cast a brief glance at Kurt, who looked terrified.

"And?" Karofsky asked. "You plan on taking a trip back to juvie for your little Glee buddy here?"

"So much as lay a finger on him, and I'll take my chances with the judge," I replied, taking a step toward the two of them.

With a short sound of disgust, Karofsky pushed his way past me and toward the exit. After he disappeared, I turned back to Kurt, who hadn't moved.

"Are you okay?"

My question seemed to break him out of a daze as he muttered a fine in reply to my question before starting past me.

"I got to get to class," Kurt said, moving quickly past me. I saw him throw a glance back over his shoulder as he left, clearly not completely sure he could trust me either.

I sighed. I guess I couldn't really blame him after everything I had done to him in the past. Still, at least he was safe from Karofsky for the time being.


	113. Changing Part 9: True Colors: Puck's POV

_AN: I think you'll all recongize the scene this is written around. Inspired by lyrics from __"Outside" by Staind_

* * *

><p>"Stop picking on Kurt."<p>

I heard Artie say as I walked around the corner of the bank of lockers to get my jacket after football practice.

"Do you mind. I'm changing," Karofsky replied.

"We're serious." Mike said, as I pulled my jacket out. I heard the slam of a locker door. "This is a warning," he continued, drawing my attention to the three.

"Oh, yeah."

"From now on, you're going to leave him alone."

"Look if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. Don't rub it in my face."

Karofsky's words got my blood boiling. Yes, the fact that Kurt was gay wasn't hard for most people to figure out but he had never rubbed it in anyone's face. In fact, he usually tried to keep things low key, even after he did stop denying things - well except maybe for his crush on Finn. That had been a little obvious to a lot of people.

Karofsky's words got me thinking though - why did Kurt's sexuality bother him so much all of the sudden? Yeah sure, we were all guilty of some unflattering and teasing remarks on the subject, mine were usually directed at Finn more than Kurt, but Karofsky seemed to be taking a personal affront to it. And then there was the scene in the locker room that I had walked into a couple of weeks ago. Something had happened between Kurt and Karofsky though I wasn't sure what.

Silently, I started to wonder if perhaps Karofsky wasn't secretly playing for the other team himself. Was his real problem with Kurt the fact that he was ashamed of who he himself secretly was.

I didn't have much time to dwell on the subject though as the confrontation continued.

"We're not asking you," Artie told Karofksy.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this. Just back off, alright," Mike said, getting in Karofsky's face.

"Look, you back off," Karofsky yelled, shoving Mike into Artie.

This was so not cool. What I wouldn't give to let my fist find Karofsky's face right about now. Shoving Kurt around was bad enough but this was over the top. Still, I knew joining into this fight would definitely land me back in juvie as Mike and Artie had started the confrontation. With a restraint I didn't know I had, I did the only thing I was able to - I went to check on Mike and Artie.

***Dialogue from "Furt" **


	114. Changing Part10: Leaving: Puck's POV

_AN: Tag to "Furt" because someone had to go after Kurt. Inspired by lyrics from __"Tears and Rain" by James Blunt._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I have to go*."<p>

Those whispered words echoed in my mind as I, along with the rest of the club, stared at the door Kurt had just walked out. I was shocked. I didn't think it would come to this, especially not after Finn finally coming to his senses. Kurt leaving school over all the bullying had never crossed my mind, and from the looks and reactions from everyone else in the room, I wasn't the only one who hadn't considered it.

There was a time, not so long ago, when I wouldn't have cared less about the announcement Kurt had just made. A time when the only thing I would miss about Kurt not being around was one less person to toss in the dumpster. Now though, the thought of not having him in Glee Club was like staring at a happy family portrait, not that my family had one of those, with someone cut out of the picture.

Getting to my feet, I hurried from the room. "Hey Kurt, wait up," I called spotting him down the hallway, though I didn't slow down, not expecting him to even stop. I was surprised when not only did he stop but he turned around to face me.

"You can't leave," I told him when I caught up to him simply because I couldn't think of anything else to say. The words sounded hollow even to my ears.

"Because you'll have one less person to throw in the dumpster."

"I deserved that," I replied. "I realize that I've probably contributed to you not feeling safe here, but you can't leave. The Glee Club needs you."

"You guys will make it without me. You've got Rachel."

"It won't be the same."

"Dalton is a chance for me to be able to walk down hallways without looking over my shoulder or worry about who is around the corner. It's not how I want it but maybe it's for the best. At the very least, it's a chance to be safe - at least while I'm at school."

I nod, not because I understand but because I can see his mind is made up. Perhaps I never can understand because I've never been in his place. Yeah, there were some guys at juvie that I was scared of but even then I never feared for my life.

"Good luck, Kurt," I reply because there's nothing else for me to say.

Kurt nodded before turning and walking away. I watched him walk out of sight before turning and returning to the choral room.

***Dialogue from "Furt"**


	115. Changing Part 11: Change Me: Puck's POV

_AN: And this is the last part of my Puck/Kurt arc. I hope you've all enjoyed it. This last part was inspired by lyrics from __"The Reason" by Hoobastank. _

* * *

><p>I had lost all track of time, but I was pretty sure it was getting late as I had stopped noticing the stench of the port-a-potty. Who would have thought anyone could get use to that stench?<p>

And then I thought about Tony and the way he had talked about those who bullied him. The kid had just accepted the bullying, accepted having to break the law to stay safe, as his lot in life. I'm sure that acceptance came along a lot like the stench in my tiny prison becoming unnoticeable - there wasn't much I could do about it so my mind just pushed it aside.

I couldn't imagine ever accepting being bullied like that. Already I had thought of several ways to get back at Karofsky, Azimio and the other guys who had locked me here. Coming up with ways to get even wasn't the problem - coming up with ways that didn't land me back in Juvie was proving a bit more difficult.

And then I thought about Kurt, who I had been trying to find someone to take his place in Glee. I had referred to him as 'my boy' when yelling at Karofsky and somehow it felt right. Not that I was turning gay, but on a friendship level Kurt was one of 'my boys' the way Finn used to be and Mike and most of the other football players were. Like Tony had been. I'm not sure when it had happened but it had.

We might find someone to take Kurt's place in the group so we had the required number of members but we could never replace him. Kurt was one of kind - both in his talents and in the courage he had shown standing up to me and other bullies. I was starting to understand better why Kurt had left - he was simply tired of defending himself because of who he was. Tony had chosen to give in when he reached that point where Kurt had chosen to hold onto his principles and remove himself from the situation.

Though Karofsky was the main factor in Kurt's decision, I was apart of what led up to him reaching the point where he no longer felt safe here at McKinley. It wasn't something I was proud of. Putting people through something similar to this experience right now was nothing to be proud of and if I ever got out of this port-a-potty I needed to change things because I didn't want to be on either end of that situation ever again. It was time I made some changes - for Tony and for Kurt.


	116. Birth of Our Son: Burt's POV

_AN: And because those Hummels made me cry again in the season premiere of Glee last night I thought this would be a nice drabble to post today. Inspired by lyrics from "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall._

* * *

><p>I hurried toward the hospital room, anxious to see my wife and our newborn baby. I couldn't believe I had missed it. The baby wasn't due for two more weeks, so when I had left on my business trip two days ago, it was with the thought that I would be home in plenty of time to be back for the birth. Apparently the baby had other ideas. I had spent the last six hours praying that both my wife and child would be okay despite the early delivery.<p>

Stepping into the doorway of the room, I came to a sudden stop. There was no doubt that my wife was just fine. There she was, leaning against the pillows, a glow only enhancing her beauty with our newborn child in her arms. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't even know if we had a boy or a girl.

Kathleen looked up from the child to see me in the doorway. "You made it!" she said excitedly. I could tell she was glad I was here and not at all upset that I had missed the birth. That was just the type of person my Kathleen was. "Come see our son."

"Our son," I say in total disbelief. I can't believe I'm a father. I don't feel ready.

I come to a stop beside the bed and look down at the child cradled in Kathleen's arms. I can already see that he's going to favor her, and that's a good thing. And then my wife is holding him out to me, and I tentatively take the baby in my hands, listening to here instructions about how to cradle him.

"He's so little," I comment, the baby looking so tiny in my hands.

"He's a little early, but the doctor ensures me that he's healthy. I thought perhaps you would like to name him."

I look down at the tiny life in my hand and think about a name. All the names we had discussed earlier just don't seem appropriate now that I've seen him. A name does come to mind almost instantly though.

"Kurt," I say, tearing my gaze away from the baby and to my beautiful wife. Somehow I know that this new life is going to benefit from being raised by the lovely lady that my wife is.

"I like it," Kathleen replied, and it's the first time we've agreed on a name since she told me she was pregnant.

Right there, holding my son with my wife beaming at me, I can't help but feel like the luckiest man alive.


	117. All I Want: Blaine's POV

_AN: A little bit of reflection from Blaine during "Dance With Somebody". Inspired by lyrics from "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney_

* * *

><p>I had never really understood Kurt's problem with me talking to Sebastian. I had thought of the guy as a friend until he had tried to blind me with a laced slushy meant for Kurt. That act had showed me the real Sebastian, though I still hadn't understood Kurt's feelings. How could he ever think that there would be anyone else for me but him. Then I had seen his texts from Chandler - and suddenly realization dawned on me. I suddenly knew the fear that you might be losing someone you loved to someone else.<p>

After just hearing Kurt's rendition of "I Have Nothing", I knew that despite the angry words that had been exchanged and the fears of losing him to New York, I still wanted him in my life. No one else could fill the space that Kurt did. No one could ever make me feel the way that Kurt did.

Still I couldn't take back the words and actions that had already been exchanged. I couldn't change the fact that Kurt would be leaving for NYADA in the fall and I would be stuck here in Lima. I was so scared that I was going to lose him to the city, or to someone so much more sophisticated than me, that I had been trying to put distance between us now to save me some pain further down the line. All I was doing was sabotaging what we had now. I saw that now, but how did I explain that to him. How could I make him see, that he was the only one I wanted.

I couldn't find the words. I didn't know how to fix this. All I knew was that I wanted Kurt with all his quirks, compassion, and annoying habits. No pretty face could ever match what I saw within Kurt, and that was who I had fallen in love with. Who I wanted for all time.


	118. RePost: Kurt's POV

_AN: So a little of Kurt's thought process after the scene with his dad in "Dance With Somebody". This was inspired by lyrics from "This Years Love" by David Gray._

* * *

><p>As I watched the door close behind my father, I sank down onto my bed. Glancing around I took in the color coded items. Maybe Dad was right, maybe I wasn't getting sentimental enough about leaving all this behind. I had spent eighteen years of my life in Lima, though only about a year and a half in this house - this room. Still, once I graduated high school things weren't going to be the same.<p>

Then there was Blaine. I really didn't know what was going on with him. Maybe they were right about high school sweethearts not making it past high school. Not that I wanted us to break up. The attention that Chandler was giving me, the compliments I had been receiving were nice. They had helped fill the empty feeling inside that I had been trying to ignore and the prospect of having a friend in the city during the year that I would be there alone had made the prospect a little less frightening.

But perhaps Rachel and Blaine were right. Maybe it wasn't as innocent as I was trying to convince myself that it was. I remembered how jealous I had felt about Blaine talking with Sebastian. At the very least this was like that. I remembered how much I wanted Blaine to stop talking with the Warbler. If for that reason only, I figured it would be best to cut contact with Chandler.

Standing up, I walked over to the shelf containing the picture from last year's prom. Reaching out I removed the pink post-it from the frame. Like I had told my dad, I reserved the right to repost the item, and for now I decided to unmake my previous decision. I wasn't ready to give up on the relationship I had with Blaine. Yes, there relationship had hit a rough patch but that was expected. The road that had led to my current family had taught me that. Neither one of us had officially broken up with the other, even if we hadn't talked since Blaine's performance in Glee - hence the pink post-it.

Chandler's compliments might make me feel good but the thought of life without Blaine made it feel as though I was suffocating. That distinction told me everything that I needed to know. I needed to find a way to let Blaine know that I was sorry for my part in this whole mess. That I wanted to work things out. That I still wanted him and I knew the perfect Whitney Houston song to accomplish that.


	119. Stay With Me Tonight: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Stay With Me" by Steps_

* * *

><p>The house is quiet as it has been a lot this year. Dad's business trips are as frequent as ever and Mom has been going with him like she had done while I was at Dalton. At first she had stayed home with me, but I could see the resentment in my father's eyes every time that had happened. Apparently he had enjoyed her company on his trips and mom staying home was just another reason for him to resent me. I had finally insisted that she go, that I could take care of myself for a few days.<p>

Besides, having them gone meant Kurt could be at my house without us having to face Dad's disapproval of our relationship. It was nice to spend the evening alone with him, even if he did insist at going home at a decent hour.

"It's eight, I should probably get going," Kurt said, as if reading my mind.

As he gracefully moved to sit on the side of the bed, I reached for his wrist. My fingers enclosed his wrist easily, as I grasped it firmly. I was prepared to release my hold at the slightest indication of Kurt pulling away, having learned my lesson about trying to force him to do anything that night at Scandals.

"Stay with me, tonight?" I ask softly, as he looks back at me.

"I'm not sure my Dad would approve," Kurt reply, sounding nervous.

"He's in Washington, D.C with Carol and my parents are in California, they won't even know. Besides we're both eighteen and your graduation is only a week away. Please, stay."

I feel Kurt start to pull his wrist out of my grasp and I let him go, sure he's going to reach down for his shoes. To my surprise though he's reaching up to undo the tie he's wearing today. Taking it off he drapes it over my desk chair before moving to lie down next to me on the bed again. My boyfriend slips his cell phone out of his pocket, and resting his head against my chest puts the cell phone against the ear that isn't against me.

"Who are you calling?"

"Finn. Just want to let him know not to expect me home tonight. No point in having him worry."

I smile, knowing that the quiet house will at least not feel empty tonight.


	120. Slushy Thankyou: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Wonderwall" by Oasis_

* * *

><p>I knocked tentatively on the open bedroom door and even though I heard Blaine's 'come in', I felt frozen at the sight of the patch covering is eye. The patch that was necessary because he had stepped in front of me. Sebastian's slushy, and whatever he had put in it, had been meant for me. He hated me for having Blaine as much as I hated him for trying to take Blaine away from me. And the only thing that had come from that is Blaine getting hurt. I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault.<p>

My vision starts to blur, and I reach up to wipe tears away.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm going to be fine," I hear Blaine say.

I'm nodding but I can't find my voice. Can't get out the apology that is right there on the surface. Through the tears I can see him holding his arms out to me. I rush forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and falling into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I finally manage to get out, my chin hooked over his shoulder.

"For what? The tears?"

"No. That you got hurt. It should've been me."

"You don't need to apologize for that. It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't gotten Sebastian so mad at me-"

"You're not responsible for Sebastian actions. And I'm the one who encouraged a friendship with him, though believe me, if I ever thought he was capable of doing something to hurt you I would have ended it long ago. I'd step in front of a bullet to protect you Kurt."

The tears come harder at that point because I know they aren't just words. Blaine Anderson had been trying to protect me from the moment our paths crossed on those stairs at Dalton. He had come into my life and made things better and sometimes I wondered if he wouldn't have been better off without me.

"You're the light in my life, Kurt. You're the only one who has ever loved me for who I am, no matter what stupid mistakes I make. The one person who I know will never lead me wrong."

"I love you," I whisper, because it's the only response that seems appropriate.


	121. Let You Down: Blaine's POV

_AN: So a little future Klaine. A little sad but not hopeless. It was inspired by lyrics from "Home" by Daughtry_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I had lost track of time. I had only intended to be at the library for an hour and then beat Kurt home and make dinner for him. I thought he would enjoy not making dinner after his first final before graduation and two auditions he had gone to today. After dinner I was going to finally propose, seeing as I had been carrying the engagement ring around for the last two weeks.<p>

As the elevator rose, I knew that plan was shot. Not only had Kurt probably cooked dinner but he had probably already eaten himself.

Reaching the apartment, I put the key in the lock and then slipped through the door. Shutting the door I froze at the sight that greeted me. A disheveled looking Kurt was lying asleep on the couch, puffy red eyes and tear stains telling me that he had probably cried himself to sleep.

I dropped my bag on the floor, and walked over to the couch. Kneeling between the couch and the coffee table I reached out and ran my hands through Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, wake up," I said softly.

Kurt's eyes fluttered briefly and then opened quickly. He then sat up quickly causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh my God. You so weren't suppose to see me this way," Kurt said trying to futilely fix his hair with his fingers.

"Kurt, we live together. You don't need to worry about how you look in front of me," I said, moving to sit beside him. "Looks like you had a rough day though."

He surprised me by starting to cry again. Before I could ask what was wrong Kurt started to pour out a string of disasters that had happen today ending with being so distracted that he burned dinner. "The kitchen is a mess and I've still got other finals to study for."

I slipped an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. I'm sure you passed the final and so what if the auditions didn't go well - you have others scheduled. I'll order us some Chinese food for dinner and while you go shower and change into something comfortable I will clean up the kitchen."

"I made the mess, I should . . ."

"No, the only thing you're doing the rest of the night is relaxing. Now go," I said, pointing to our bedroom.

Shooting me a thankful smile, Kurt got to his feet and headed for the bedroom. Standing up, I headed for the kitchen to see what awaited me. Walking I pulled out the ring, flipping the box open. Staring at it, I knew tonight was not the night and perhaps this wasn't something I should do after all. The memory of Kurt's tear-stained face reminded me of all the times I had let him down over the years. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him.

Snapping the box shut, I put it back in my pocket and got my first look at the kitchen.


	122. Off To New Yourk: Kurt's POV

_AN: A tag to the Kurt/Burt scene in the season 4 premiere. Spoiler Alert. Inspired by lyrics from "One Life, One Chance" by What's Eating Gilbert._

* * *

><p>I looked out the window as the airport below me got smaller and smaller. Were one of those cars Dad's, still sitting there watching the doors I had disappeared through, or had he headed home. I hadn't seen tears in my father's eyes that many times in my life, but I hadn't missed them today. In some ways, that made leaving even harder for me, knowing it was hurting him to let me go. It had been just me and my Dad for so long before Carol and Finn came into our lives. Even then, my Dad was the most important person in my life. Leaving him was hard, but children leaving home was a natural part of life. It was the way things were meant to be and I knew my Dad wanted me to pursue my own dreams - the hints all summer about going to New York anyways even after I had signed up for classes at the community college were evidence of that. More than ever though, I was glad that Dad had Carol now, because the thought of him being alone would have been too much to bear.<p>

As the clouds swallowed up the familiar sights of where I had grown up, I thought about what lay ahead. I was leaving behind everything I had ever known, and the three people who loved me most, to pursue a dream. I had now job in New York City nor a place to live. All that was waiting there for me was a hotel room and my best friend. But the opportunities in the city were abundant, all I had to do was apply myself. My Dad had taught me that. Armed with that and the rest of the wisdom he had passed down to me over the years, I knew that eventually I would land on my feet.

Reaching up, I wiped away a few tears. I would miss what I was leaving behind, but it was now time to face the future. Blaine was right, I didn't necessarily need NYADA. I still planned on reapplying and maybe even checking out some of the other musical program at other schools, but perhaps I would take a stab at a few auditions in the meantime. Madam Tibideaux had seemed impressed with my audition even if I hadn't made the cut for NYADA, so there was still hope. No one had ever said being a performer was easy, but I sure was going to give it my all.


	123. Left Behind: Burt's POV

_AN: Possibly a spoiler for the Season 4 premiere and an added scene. Inspired by lyrics from "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty house, glad that Carol was out running errands. I wanted some time alone. All the times I had watched Kurt leave for some new milestone, this one was the hardest because I knew this was the end. No longer was he the child that I could protect and shelter. I would no longer be a part of his everyday life, but a spectator waiting for that phone call, only sharing in the highlights of the life he made for himself.<p>

Slowly I climbed the steps, and walked into Kurt's room. The bed was stripped. The colored post-its had disappeared the same night he had gotten his rejection letter from NYADA, but other than that nothing had changed. I walked slowly by his shelves, looking at the pictures and mementos Kurt had collected over the years. All the triumphs and disappointments came flooding back. Reaching out, I picked up the picture from his junior prom.

Taking a few steps back, I sat down on the bare mattress thinking how bittersweet the picture is. It's clear that the two boys in the picture are happy and in love. Blaine has been good for Kurt, and I'm hoping those two last. They were meant to be together, I've known that since the moment Blaine had walked into the garage to tell me that I needed to talk to Kurt about sex. Not only did that take guts, but it showed me how much Blaine cared about my boy.

The happy faces in that picture though don't tell the whole story though. Kurt had come through the front door in tears. Finn had immediately thought that Blaine was the source of those tears and had been ready to rush out and confront the other teen. The real reason behind the tears had been so much worse. Though I hadn't imagined that scenario, the intent behind nominating Kurt Prom Queen had been exactly what I was afraid would happen. I had ended up holding my son close long into the night that night as he had cried and let out his feelings about the whole incident. Not for the first time since her death, I had wished his mom was there to soothe his fears.

Now Kurt was on his own. He wouldn't come running to me with his problems as much anymore and I wouldn't be there to console him. I'd have to rely on Rachel to do that for now, and whatever friends he might find in New York. And then, the fates willing, Blaine would be there with him next year. I'd feel so much better when those two could be in New York together and I realized then that I had fully accepted Blaine as Kurt's life partner. As long as Kurt had Blaine to share his life with him, I'd rest a lot easier. Until that time however, I knew there would be many nights spent lying awake wondering if my little boy was okay.


	124. Don't Cry: Burt's POV

_AN: Just a little added bit to a "Grilled Cheesus" scene. I'm thinking this takes place just after Kurt calls for the nurse at the end. The storyline with Kurt always makes me cry so you may need a tissue for this one. Inspired by lyircs from "It's Not Your Fault" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>"Dad, please wake up. I need you to wake up."<p>

I could hear my son's voice, though it seemed so far away. I knew too that he was crying even if I couldn't see him. I felt his smaller hand clinging to mine, and I tried to squeeze his hand back. Tried to give him some sort of comfort seeing as I couldn't wrap my arms around him like I wanted to - my body just wouldn't cooperate with my desires.

"I'll do a better job at making sure you're eating right. I'll get up earlier in the morning so you can have breakfast before going to work and not have to eat in a rush. I'll help more around the house - you won't have to worry about cleaning at all when you come home. I'll dress however you want me too if it will take away some of your stress. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it - I just need you to wake up, Dad."

Kurt's words were killing me. I didn't want him to change. I loved my boy just the way he was. This wasn't his fault. I needed to make him see that.

With a struggle, I forced my heavy eyelids opened. The first thing I saw was Kurt's tear-streaked face looking down at me. As happy as I was to see his face, the signs of his pain broke my heart.

"Don't cry," I managed to get out.

The next thing I knew Kurt had his head resting on my chest, the quiet tears turning into audible sobs now. I rested my chin on the top of his head, wanting to do so much more to comfort him but I just didn't have the energy. I wanted to assure him that none of this was his fault. That he was a son that any Dad would be proud to have. I wanted to wipe away his tears as I hugged him close.

Instead I settled for slowly moving my hand to rest on his back as I listened to him cry. As soon as I was feeling up to it, I would do those things. Right now I was just going to be thankful that I was still here with him. That I hadn't left my only son without a father too and promised myself that I would do what the doctor told me too even though I knew their were going to be changes to my life that I wasn't going to like.


	125. Feeling Alone: Kurt's POV

_AN: Another Drabble for Kurt from the episode "Grilled Cheesus". Inspired by lyrics from "Hello" by Kelly Clarkson._

* * *

><p>I walked slowly toward the waiting room, having been asked to leave my father's room as visiting hours had ended a half hour ago. I hadn't wanted to leave but I didn't see where protesting would get me anywhere except in a confrontation with hospital security. Still, I didn't want to go home to an empty house. Mrs. Jones, having been called by Miss Pillsbury, had stayed at the house last night but I had refused her company tonight. She had her own family who needed her after all.<p>

Reaching the waiting room, I settled in the closest chair, crossing my arms in front of me. I knew I could go stay with the Joneses, but I didn't want to impose. What I really wanted was to go home to a not empty house. Wanted a parent to be there for me to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

A shadow falls across me and I look up to see Carole standing there in her nurses scrubs. I forgot she worked here. Without a word she sits down next to me and pulls me into a hug. I don't resist her because Carole is the closest thing I have to a mother figure in my life and her embrace feels reassuring. Sitting there in the waiting room, my father fighting for his life not far away with Carole's reassuring presence I finally let go of the control I've been fighting for. The last couple days have been filled with trying to stay strong and continue on with everyday life and I just can't do it anymore.

More than anything, I want my Dad to be the one to tell me that everything is okay. To reach out and take my hand like he did at my mom's funeral. I want him to be the one to reassure me that I'm not alone.

But I'll settle for Carole because I know she loves my father as much as my mom did and I do. I know that she's hurting too and that right now she's the only one that can come close to feeling the pain I do. The only one that has a chance of understanding.

"Shhhh...that's it. Let it out," Carole whispers soothingly, rubbing my back as I cry against her shoulder.


	126. One Good Thing: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "See The Sun" by Dido._

* * *

><p>"They think I cheated. They think I stuffed the ballot box but I didn't. I might have thought about it, but I didn't do it and I don't even think my dad believes me."<p>

Kurt's words were muffled by both his tears and the fact that he was talking into my shoulder. Hugging him tightly, I let my head rest against his as we stood in the empty classroom we had ducked into.

"It's going to be okay," I told him, making a circular motion on his back with my hand. "It's just a high school election."

"No it isn't. It was my shot at NAYDA and apparently my proof that Dad has absolutely no trust in me."

"We'll figure something out for NAYDA," I tell him, bracing for a verbal onslaught from my emotional boyfriend who was convinced that being class president was the last chance at getting accepted to the prestigious performance arts school.

Kurt pulled away from me. "You don't get! If they suspend me for cheating I can not only kiss NYADA good-bye but any chance at any college! I'll be stuck here in Lima working at the tire shop!"

"You're not going to get suspended Kurt."

"I could! They think I did it and who else would possibly stuff the ballot box so I could win!" Kurt said. He paused and it took a moment for me to read the look he gave me. "You didn't. . ."

"No! Of course not!" I said, not even able to be mad given the emotional distress he was under. I stepped forward and took both of Kurt's hands in my own. "Kurt, just calm down. They've to prove it to suspend you, or your Dad is liable to sue the school from what I hear, and as you didn't do it there is no proof."

"I just really wanted this."

"I know," I told him, pulling him into a hug like before.

"Why can't just one good thing happen to me?" Kurt asked quietly, his chin tucked over my shoulder.

"It will! One day it will, I promise you," I told him, knowing in my heart I would do everything in my power to make that statement true.


	127. Down With The Ship: Will's POV

_AN: Just a short little drabble set after the mattress fiasco. Inspired by lyrics from "White Flag" by Dido._

* * *

><p>Watching the scene through the doorway, I knew that I had done the right thing. I might be losing my dream of bringing the Glee Club back to it's former glory of the early nineties but the club would go on. Those twelve kids in there, brought together from many walks of life, would see to that. They had the talent and the initiative - the mattress commercial was proof of that.<p>

Yes I was walking away. Taking one for the team. By banning myself from competition it meant that those kids could perform at Sectionals. And though they might all doubt it right now, they would do fine. They had the talent to win and I had faith that they would go and do just that.

Glee Club was my passion. I had fought so hard for this club already thus far and banned or not I would continue to fight for them. Continue to make sure that these kids knew they had the talent to do whatever it is they wanted to do. I just couldn't do that as their director right now. Still, there were others ways to guide and influence them and I planned to continue to do just that.


	128. The High Road: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Failure's Not Flattering" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>Maybe giving Sebastian the tape of his confession wasn't what most people would have done. It wasn't exactly my first thought about what to do about this situation either. Like I had said, my gut reaction was to strike back. Sebastian had giving me nothing but grief since I met him - flirting with and trying to steal Blaine from me and if he had his way I would be the one needing eye surgery, not Blaine. Sebastian had intended on throwing that slushy at me and the fact that Blaine was hurt protecting me just made me angrier.<p>

Yes, I would definitely enjoy seeing the new star Warbler's head on a stick. That wasn't really an option though.

Before leaving the stage, I glanced once again at the chair that Sebastian had been sitting in. I had seen the defeat on his face as I had tossed him the tape. The words that had been said here this afternoon, and getting the rest of the Warblers up on this stage with us during our performance had accomplished what I had wanted. Instead of just punishing Sebastian, I had been able to make the others see what type of person he really was. Even more than trying to steal Blaine from me, Sebastian wanted to be respected by the Warblers. Wanted to be seen as a star at Dalton.

The Warblers backing me and the revelation that was made to all of them today damaged that goal. I had revealed to them who Sebastian really was, and hopefully that would leave a more lasting impression than getting the Criminal Chipmunk expelled would have.

"Kurt, I thought we were getting coffee?"

Looking toward the back of the auditorium I saw Trent standing in the doorway, Nick and Jeff behind him. It had been awhile since I had caught up with some of the friends I had made during my brief stay at Dalton and it was time to remedy that. Whether Sebastian had learned a lesson or not this afternoon, I think these three have and even reaching one person in my fight against violence is a victory in my book.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I call back, one more brief look at the chair as I walk off the stage.


	129. Assurance: Blaine's POV

_AN: Need some Happy Klaine to try to keep myself calm. Inspired by lyrics from "Heartbeat" by Steps_

* * *

><p>My parents are out of town, they have been all week. Part of me wonders if Dad didn't plan this business trip, and decide to take mom with him, to coincide with the West Side Story performances. Just yet another excuse in the long list of excuses for not showing up to performances. I was use to it, and as I gripped Kurt's hand and led him up the walkway to my house, I was thankful for it. Tonight it would be just me and Kurt.<p>

We don't waste any time making our way to my room, and I don't let go of Kurt's hand for a moment. Letting him proceed me into the room, I push the bedroom door shut with my foot, and then we're on the bed. Kurt is beneath me as our tongues exploring one another's mouths as if it's uncharted territory for us, despite the number of times we've done this. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, knowing that it's only in moments like these, when we're in the privacy of one of our homes, that Kurt will tolerate his hair being mussed up. I can feel his heart beating fast beneath me as I press close to him and know mine is echoing that beat.

For so long, making out and maybe a hand slipped underneath of a shirt, has been the limit of our intimacy. Tonight that would change though and the passion of that thought made me bring my hands down from his hair. Kurt's arms are wrapped around my neck as I break our kiss, to let my mouth wander down the soft skin of his neck. I let my hands go lower, ready to explore south of the border as Kurt had put it. Fingertips find the metal buckle of Kurt's belt and as I undo it I feel the tremble that goes through his body.

Instinctively, I pause in my actions, breaking contact with Kurt's skin so that I can look up at him. His arms are still looped around my neck and he isn't trying to push me away but still I need to be sure. I was ready for this months ago, but I've been waiting for him to feel ready. I'd wait as long as need be for this moment as long as I got to keep him in my life.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm ready," he whispers, not opening his eyes. "Nervous but ready," he adds with a small laugh.

"Look at me," I whisper softly, needing to see the look in his eyes.

Kurt complies, and his beautiful glaz eyes, pupils dilated with passion, stare up at me. "I want you, Blaine," he says in a breathless whisper.

It's all the assurance that I need.


	130. Hate But Love You: Finn's POV

_AN: A little bit of Finchel for anyone who might actually approve of the couple. Inspired by lyrics from "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p>Once again I had to dig through skin care products and hair gels and sprays in order to find my shaving cream and razor. It was frustrating. I had thought living with Kurt had been bad but at least he had kept the bulk of that type of stuff to his bedroom. Every now and then a jar or two of something might have gotten left in the bathroom but nothing like this.<p>

And then I didn't even want to think about the mess that would be waiting for me downstairs. Rachel had come home devastated after another round of rejections at auditions. I had let her cry on my shoulder for awhile and then joined her eating some ice cream. She had still been on the couch watching tv when I had come up to bed at eleven and I wouldn't be surprise to find Ben and Jerry's cartons and soda cans littering the coffee table.

Of course later would come the moaning about pigging out and how if she gained too much weight she could kiss Broadway good-bye. Seriously, sometimes I thought that Rachel finding her dream would kill. More than once I had contemplated living alone for awhile to save myself from some of the drama and arguments but I hadn't.

I hadn't because though I may hate a lot of things about her habits and activities, deep down I knew I still loved her.


	131. Afirming A Promise

_AN: Just a bit more addition to one of my favorite episodes - "Furt". Inspired by lyrics from "Please Take Me Home" by Blink 182_

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the doorway watching the staff clean up from the reception. Already the memories were flashing through his mind. The whole day had gone smoothly and he was so happy for his Dad an Carole. It was clear the two were in love and for once he didn't regret his meddling in the situation. True, his original intent hadn't been to get them together for their sakes but to get closer to Finn, but they had turned out to be the perfect match. His Dad was the happiest he had been since before his Mom had died and Carole seemed to walk around with a perpetual glow. This was definitely a case where the ends justified the means.<p>

A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped slightly before realizing who it was.

"Dude, you ready? The gifts are loaded in your car and Burt and my mom have already left for the hotel."

Kurt nodded absently not looking at his new stepbrother. Instead, his gaze was trained on the room's wooden dance floor where only hours earlier Finn had promised to always have his back along with singing a song to him. It was the nicest gesture anyone had made to him and part of him wondered if it wasn't all a dream.

"I meant what I said tonight, Kurt. Azimio or any of the others give you a hard time, let me know."

"They'll start throwing slushies at you again, you do realize that don't you. Quaterback of _our_ high school football team isn't going to save you from that."

Finn shrugged. "Then maybe I'll just have to make sure I have something to return fire with," he replied. "Throwing it at someone else has got to be better than throwing it in my own face."

"I did that for you, if you remember."

Finn looped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I do. Now how about we get out of here and head home. I want out of this suit. Or you could give me your keys and you can walk home when you're done daydreaming," he added, a smile coming to his face.

"I am never giving you the keys to my Navigator, Finn Hudson. Who knows what or who you'll hit with it," Kurt replied as he turned from the ballroom and headed toward the exit in perfect step with his stepbrother.


	132. Finn Gets The Keys

AN: So this one was inspired by the previous drabble in which Kurt tells Finn he'll never get the keys to his Navigator. Obviously he didn't expect this to happen...

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," Kurt said as both Mike and Finn helped him to his feet. Mostly he was just embarrassed about falling during rehearsal for Nationals. As soon as he tried to put weight on his right ankle though, his protests turned into a cry of pain and he reached out for Finn's arm for support.<p>

"You were saying," Finn commented, even as he put a supporting arm around his stepbrother.

"Okay, so maybe I twisted my ankle," Kurt admitted hoping that it was a minor injury. He couldn't be sidelined for Nationals. He was going to New York and he was going to compete even if he had to do it with an injured ankle. Athletes played hurt all the time.

"You should go down to the nurse's office and let her look at that ankle, Kurt," Mr. Shuester said, having joined the crowd gathered around kurt.

"No. I just need to rest it a bit. I'll be fine," Kurt insisted. "Help me to a chair, please," he said to Finn waving a hand toward the auditorium's front row of chairs.

Not sure what else to do, Finn did as requested, shooting a helpless look toward their director.

"Mike, go get an ice pack from the nurse. At the very least you're going to ice that ankle, Kurt."

Kurt nodded as he limped across the stage with Finn's help. He spent the last fifteen minutes of rehearsal with his ankle propped up with the ice pack on it.

"It looks swollen. I still think you should get it checked out," Mr. Shue told him.

Before Kurt could reply Finn spoke up. "My mom's off tonight, Mr. Shue. She'll know if he needs to have someone look at it," he assured their teacher.

"Okay," Mr. Shue relented, planning on calling Kurt's parents later to check up on him.

"Fine," Kurt said, just wanting away from being the center of attention. He carefully got to his feet, not putting any weight on his right foot.

"Where are your keys?" Finn asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, slightly panicked.

"Your car keys, so I can drive us home," he said holding out his hand.

"Not a chance. As I told you before, you're not getting the keys to my car. I'll drive."

"If it was your left ankle you injured, I might go along with that but it's your right. So, car keys or I call Burt for him to pick us up."

Kurt knew his dad wouldn't be happy to have to leave work to pick them up when technically Finn could drive them home.

"They're in the front pocket of my bag," Kurt said, indicating the bag sitting on the floor.

Finn picked up the bag, took out the keys, and put it over his shoulder. He then retrieved his own bag before scooping Kurt up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, slightly alarmed.

"You're not walking on that ankle until Mom takes a look at it."

"This is embarrassing," Kurt muttered, as Mercedes handed him the shoe he had earlier removed.


	133. Graduation Proposal

_AN: Because I truly believe that Klaine is forever here is a look into their future from my mind. Inspired by lyrics from "Hey Soul Sister" by Train._

* * *

><p>This was it. It was time that he stopped coming up with excuses and just proposed already before he lost the ring he had bought for Kurt. What did it matter if he hadn't actually planned to do this tonight. It seemed like every time he planned something fate had a way to seeing that it didn't happen despite the two of them being right for one another. Blaine had known that for years, though it had taken him a bit to realize it.<p>

"I did it!" Kurt exclaimed, hurrying through the crowd of other graduates and their family and friends toward Blaine.

The congratulations that he was prepared to tell his boyfriend was knocked out of him, as Kurt threw his arms around him. Recovering his breath, Blaine returned the fierce hug, finally getting out a 'congratulations.'

Kurt finally pulled back. "You don't seem all that happy for me?" Kurt commented scrutinizing his boyfriend.

"It's not that. I'm ecstatic that you've graduated from NYADA it's just, well I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why are you nervous?" Kurt asked, his tone taking on a bit of a panic sound.

"Nervous because. . ."

Blaine paused as he fished in his pocket for the jewelry box containing the ring. Kneeling down, not caring that he was attracting the attention of those around him, Blaine opened the box and held it out for him.

"Kurt Nathaniel Hummel, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Blaine asked, looking nervously up at his boyfriend of the past five years.

"I can't believe you're doing this here," Kurt hissed, looking nervously around the room.

"That's not an answer."

"If you stand up and stop drawing attention to us, then yes I'll marry you."

Blaine stood up and stepped into Kurt's nervous but willing embrace as applause erupted around them. Blaine then felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. Breaking away from Kurt he found Burt Hummel standing next to them, a huge grin on his face.

"It's about time one of you actually asked that question," Burt told them, before hugging first Blaine and then his son.


	134. Fairytales Do Come True

_AN: So, because frankly I'm freaking out about tonight, I'm finally posting this drabble hear because frankly Blaine + Kurt = FOREVER and no one will convince me otherwise. Inspired by lyrics from-"One In This World" by Haylie Duff many months ago. _

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed in frustration. He had learned how to tie a bow tie when he was seven years old. Watching his mom tie one for his dad, he had asked her to show him and she had. He hadn't known then that one year later he would be the one tying his father's bow ties for him. But now, on the most important day of his life, his fingers wouldn't cooperate. Perhaps if his hands would stop shaking he could manage it. He had known this day would come since the first time Blaine had kissed him but now that it was really here he was a nervous wreck.<p>

"Is the bride ready?" an all to familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Ha ha. You're a real comedian, Finn," Kurt replied sarcastically, pulling the bow tie completely off and tossing it onto the nearby bed. He knew Blaine was the more masculine one in their relationship and most of the time that didn't bother him. Today though he wasn't in the mood for the jokes. "Though wearing a dress might have been the easier way to go at this point. How upset do you think Blaine would be if I just didn't wear a tie today?" Kurt asked.

"Frankly, I think the guy is so high on happiness today that it wouldn't phase him at all," Finn said, walking into the room. "I now know where that saying about looking like you're walking on air comes from," he continued, plucking the bow tie off the bed. "You however will regret it if you don't look your best so turn around."

Kurt did as he was told and like he had done for Finn when his stepbrother had finally married Rachel back in June, Finn tied the bow tie for Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said. "You do have the ring don't you?" Kurt asked, his voice taken on a panicked tone.

Finn had been prepared to tease his stepbrother about losing the ring, but given Kurt's current state he chose not to. Placing his hand over the breast pocket of his suit jacket he replied, "Blaine's ring is in this pocket. Rachel has your ring," Finn told him. Reaching out he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "The marriage license is in the inside pocket of my jacket and Rachel and Mom are already at Central Park making sure things are ready there. Today is going to go smoothly as long as you don't faint on us."

Kurt smiled before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I'm good," he told his stepbrother feeling only marginally less nervous.

"Then come on Cinderella, let's get you to the ball."

"Why am I Cinderella?" Kurt asked even as he allowed his stepbrother to lead him out of the bedroom.

"Because Blaine has already claimed the title of Prince Charming," Finn replied without missing a beat.


	135. Rachel's Voice

_AN: So, a little season one Kurt/Rachel. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Complaining" by What's Eating Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned to himself as Rachel started off on yet another one of her great ideas for the club. He wouldn't deny that the brunette had talent. She was one of the best singers in Glee, and yet it was times like these that it was hard to remember that. Listening to her drone on about what everyone else was doing wrong and how to fix it, Kurt got the image of stuffing a sock in her mouth to shut her up. Though the more he thought about it, he wasn't sure that would stop her from talking - her words would just be muffled as she continued to talk around it.<p>

The image that came to mind made Kurt want to laugh. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stifle the sound. When that didn't work, he tried covering the laugh with a cough.

"Are you okay, Kurt," Mr. Schuester asked, looking relieved that something had interrupted Rachel's rant.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kurt replied, calming himself down.

"Okay," Schuester said, before turning his gaze toward Rachel. "Thank-you for your insights, Rachel. I will take them into consideration but right now I'd really like to get started on the lesson I had planned for today.

With an inaudible huff, Rachel returned to her seat, leaving Kurt to breathe a sigh of relief.


	136. Letting Him Go: Blaine's POV

_AN: Written awhile back and is set in Season 2 when Kurt goes back to McKinley. I seem to have created a collection of these drabbles but don't ask me if they all go together. Inspired by lyrics from "Breathe" by Taylor Swift/Boyce Avenue._

* * *

><p>I didn't want to let him go. It might have taken me awhile to realized it, but I loved Kurt with every ounce of my soul. The thought of not seeing him everyday at school made it difficult to breathe and yet I had to let him go. I knew he really wanted to be back at McKinley and all I wanted was for Kurt to be safe and happy. I knew his dad wouldn't let Kurt go back if that first criteria wasn't met and the pure joy on Kurt's face when he told me the news was all the proof I needed for the second.<p>

Kurt never really belonged here at Dalton. He was too much of an individual to be happy with all of this school's rules and traditions, though no one could fault his efforts. He followed the rules, wore the school uniform while on campus, and kept his opinions about the traditions to himself, but it was a necessary acceptance. I had seen him off campus, and could tell he was happier away from all of this. Knew that though he enjoyed being with the Warblers he still longed for the New Directions. In some ways the Warblers, and Dalton, had needed Kurt just as much as he needed them for a time.

But that time had passed. Apparently Santana had discovered Karofsky's secret and blackmailed him into being nice to Kurt. Not the best scenario, but it worked to Kurt's advantage - he could go back to his friends and compete in Nationals. I envied him and at the same time worried that I might lose him for good. Could our love survive us being at different schools? Would Kurt still love me once he had the security of being with his friends?

I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to those questions. Just like I didn't want to let Kurt go but just like time would answer those questions, I had to let him go. If I tried to keep him at Dalton, I'd lose a part of him anyway.

This was what was best for Kurt, and come what may I had to find a way to go on.


	137. Kurt's Mom

_AN: So, this one is a little on the sad side. Inspired by lyrics from "Come Around" by Rhett Miller_

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up behind Kurt's black Navigator. He muttered a curse as he climbed out of his mom's nice warm station wagon into the icy, December rain. Kurt just had to go lock his keys in his car on a day like today.<p>

Speaking of Kurt, where was he?

The other teen wasn't standing near his vehicle. Thinking perhaps Kurt had tried to find some protection from the rain, Finn looked around for a likely spot. He didn't see anyplace but he did spot a lone figure standing out in the cemetery. Even from this distance, he recognized his stepbrother's blue rain jacket.

Muttering a myriad of complaints under his breath, Finn set out. The half-frozen grass crunched under his feet. The fact that the ground was so cold made it so each step didn't cause him to sink into the mud, which was probably the only good thing about the cold.

"Hey, Dude, I've got you spare key," Finn said, as he walked up behind Kurt. When the other teen gave no recognition of his presence he reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. "Kurt?"

His stepbrother didn't reply, but did reach up to wipe at his face. It was only then that Finn realized Kurt had been crying. He looked down at the headstone of the grave they were at - Kathleen Rose Hummel was etched into the granite. Noting the day of death, Finn realized that it was tody. Suddenly the rain and cold wasn't such a big problem.

"I wanted to go with her that afternoon. I threw a fit when she wouldn't let, the babysitter had to hold me back to keep me following her out the door," Kurt said softly.

Finn realized he was talking about the day his mother died. "You don't need to talk about this if you don't want to," he said softly but Kurt continued talking as if he hadn't heard him.

"She was wearing her favorite dress, a dark green one, with a ruffled skirt. I remembered planning to do something to that dress later when it was hanging up to get back at her for leaving me. I don't even remember now what she had gone to do that afternoon, but she had told me she was going to be back in a couple of hours before Dad got home from work and then Dad came home before her. I knew something was wrong If I had been with her . . ."

"No, don't do that to yourself, dude. There's no use causing more pain by thinking about 'what might have been'. It happened, and it sucks, but it's the cards you got dealt."

"I just want one good thing in my life."

"You do have one - your Dad," Furt told him. "And now you've got my mom and me. Now what do you say we get out of this rain. I think your lips are turning blue," he suggested, slipping his arm around his stepbrother's shoulders.


	138. Internal Realization: Karofsky's POV

_AN: Just a bit of insight into Karofsky during "On My Way". Hope you Enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>I watch as the doctor writes on the chart. He's taken me off the seventy-two hour watch, having come to the conclusion that I'm no longer a danger to myself. I'm not completely sure that I agree with them. I still feel empty inside. Have more questions than answers. I'm not even sure what hurts worse - the fact that I have no friends or that my mother thinks there is something wrong with me because I'm gay. It's like the only person who is still on my side is my father and while that means something to me I'm not sure I want to go on with that kind of loneliness.<p>

And what my peers have done to me is no different than what I did to Kurt. I had made his life the same type of hell that I had been living in for the last month. Though I had apologized before leaving McKinley, I had a sudden desire to apologize again now that I knew what he was feeling. I had wanted to talk to someone that had been through what I was facing but Kurt hadn't answered the calls. Not that I could blame him. After everything I had done to him, he had been nicer to me than I deserved. Kurt was definitely the better person of the two of us. The stronger person even. That was one thing I had realized through all of this.

If only I could have one ally. One person to stand by me through all of this other than my Dad, then I would know I would be okay.

As the doctor leaves the room, I hear a knock on the door. Looking in that direction, I see the last person I expected to see visit me here - Kurt. Just the fact that he has come gives me a new hope that maybe this is going to be okay after all.


	139. Moving On: Blaine's POV

_AN: Here's another little insight into Blaine's psyche. Hope you all enjoy! Inspired by lyrics from "__There's A Fine, Fine Line" by Stephanie D'Abruzzo_

* * *

><p>With the one eye that wasn't covered with a patch I looked at the collection of photos on the bulletin board. A majority of them I had gathered during my years at Dalton. A place that I had felt welcomed. That I had felt accepted by those I went to school with - especially the Warblers.<p>

That had changed now. Perhaps they hadn't known about the rock salt in the slushy but they hadn't stayed. As I took down picture after picture, I recalled that everyone of them had turned there backs on me. Had left me lying on the ground, in pain. Those weren't friends.

My fingers brushed a picture of me and Kurt in our Warblers uniforms back stage before Regionals the years before. I left that picture there, as well as the one of Wes and David. Those were still happy memories of my time with the group.

I took down the next picture - the one of the group from this year. Sebastian stood front and center of the group in the picture. I had thought of him as a friend. Had tried to be a friend, despite the protests of Kurt and he had repaid me by attempting to hurt my boyfriend. I knew I couldn't have that type of person in my life. Taking the picture down, I tore it in half and tossed it in the trash can. I was through with Sebastian. Through with holding onto the past. I had Kurt. I had the New Directions.

Looking at the few pictures left on the bulletin board I realized how lucky I was.


	140. Reason To Hold On: Kurt's POV

_AN: So this was originally written in my "Broken Heart" universe but could possibly fit canon now. Inspired by lyrics from "Broken" by Lifehouse._

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. He was sure he could point out every spot those guys had punched or kicked him, with or without the bruises. He could still hear their laughter. And the old pain hadn't gone anywhere - the pain of his broken heart from not having Blaine as his boyfriend. Without Blaine, what was the reason for going on in this world that hated him because of who he was. He can feel the hand gripping his own, Finn's probably as his step-brother's voice has been the only voice he has recognized so far. Still, things are too painful to even make an attempt to face it.<p>

"_Kurt, open you eyes for me, son."_

It's his father's voice. He must have made it up from D.C. Even though he just wants the pain to drift away, Kurt struggled to open his eyes. He finds his father hovering over him, looking down at him with concern.

"_There you go,_" Burt says forcing a smile.

It's too much effort to even think about responding. He starts to close his eyes, drifting toward sweet oblivion again.

"No, Kurt. Keep your eyes open. Stay with me," Burt says, reaching out and placing a hand gently against Kurt's cheek.

And Kurt obeys because this is his father. The man who has stood by him through everything. Who would go to battle for him even though he had struggled to be comfortable with Kurt's sexuality at first.

This world might hold nothing but pain for him but he won't be a source of pain for the man who raised him. It was worth holding on, for him, no matter how much things hurt.


	141. Rebuilding Dreams: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne_

* * *

><p>Once again I was left not knowing what to do with my future. I hadn't gotten into The Actor's Studio. I still had options left open to me though - I could stay here and run Burt's shop or join the Army. I couldn't say either option appealed to me but at least I had options. Earning a living was better than sitting around my parent's home with no job while all my friends were out pursuing their dreams.<p>

As disappointed as I was though, I knew their was someone feeling more devastated than me - Kurt. I had seen it in his eyes at school today. Had known by how quiet he had been and how he had leaned on Blaine as they had walked to Kurt's car this afternoon. Kurt had been dreaming about New York for years, and had his heart set on NYADA in a way that I couldn't understand. I had never set my heart on something for so long just to have it taken from me at the last moment.

Standing outside of his bedroom, I could hear the sobs coming from within. I knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. After waiting a few seconds, I tried the door knob, which turned easily in my hand. Uninvited I stepped into the room.

Kurt was lying face down on his bed, face buried in his pillow. I wasn't even sure he was aware of my presence. The last time I had seen someone cry so hard was Rachel when she had choked on her NYADA audition. I had done what had felt natural in that moment, and held her as she cried. Right now, nothing felt natural but I wanted to comfort Kurt as I had done Rachel.

Slowly, I crossed over to the bed and gingerly sat down on the edge of it. Reaching out, I let my hand come to rest on Kurt's back, between his shoulder blades, feeling the sobs that shook his body.

"It's over, Finn. Everything I worked so hard for, my last chance to get out of here, to find someplace where I'm accepted for who I am, it's all gone," Kurt managed to get out through his tears.

"It's not over, Kurt. You'll find another way to get to New York."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll help you figure it out, just like you've been helping me figure out my future. We'll figure things out together."

I paused for a moment, hoping Kurt would respond. When he didn't, I thought desperately of something else to say.

"Besides Kurt, you already found some place where you're accepted for who you are - this family. No matter what, we've got each other."

"Guess things could be worse," Kurt mumbled against the pillow, though he didn't lift his head. I knew he still had some crying left to do, but afterwards I'd help him find a new path to his dream.


	142. My Maria: Puck's POV (AU)

_AN: Because I never cared for Finchel, and felt like writing a little AU. Set during "First Time". Inspired by lyrics from "Like It's The Last Time" by What's Eating Gilbert_

* * *

><p>I waited outside of the girl's dressing room for her - my "Maria". She was absolutely stunning out on that stage tonight, and I was grateful that I was able to share it with her in some small way. Maybe in the play, Tony got the girl but tonight that wasn't going to be. There was something so wrong and a bit of a turn on at playing the brother to my girlfriend's character - although perhaps that was just me.<p>

The door opened and there she was. I barely had time to open my arms as she came running at me.

"You were brilliant tonight, Rachel," I told her, almost afraid to kiss her in a present surroundings. While normally I wouldn't hesitate at a public display of affection, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and when it came to sexual matters I was far more experienced than my current girlfriend. Taking it at her pace was one of the hardest things I've ever attempted but she's worth it.

Instead of a reply, Rachel instead presses her lips against mine. There is no tongue but the taste of her lips on mine are more than enough for right now.

"You were good too, Noah," she tells me, finally looking up at me.

I feel my heart beat loudly as I look into those eyes, and not for the first time I wonder how I ever got so lucky. How did the school's resident bad boy fall in love with one of the most purest girls in the school?

It's a question I can't answer and perhaps the answer doesn't matter. For now, she's mine and I plan on enjoying every moment of it.


	143. Audition: Blaine's POV

_AN: Just a little bit of Blaine's thought process during Kurt's NYADA audition. Inspired by lyrics from " Beautiful Thing" by Chris Mills._

* * *

><p>Nervously, I sat down in a auditorium seat a few rows behind Madam Tibideaux. I may not be the one performing on that stage today, but I was more nervous than I ever remember being for a performance before. I know how important this is to Kurt. Have been at every rehearsal he had done these last couple of weeks. Had tried to give him helpful feedback in preparation for this audition. Now there was nothing more I could do except sit in anticipation and hope that everything went well.<p>

The second he stepped on stage I could tell Kurt was nervous, and if I could I had no doubt that Madam Tibideaux would know it too. I just hoped he was able to work through his nerves and pull off this performance. I knew he could do either song he had rehearsed, though I wish he had gone with "The Boy Next Door". I thought the song fit him better. Phantom of the Opera was the safe choice, and probably over done choice.

I brought myself out of my thoughts in time to hear Kurt announce he was changing his song selection. It was a risky move to do right before the audition but if anyone could pull it off, it was Kurt. As Tina, Brittany, and Sugar walked out on stage, I knew my boyfriend had been undecided up until the last minute. I just hoped the indecision wouldn't work against him.

Three measures into the song though, I knew there was nothing to worry about. As soon as the music started, Kurt was lost in it. He was absolutely amazing on that stage as he nailed the song. His voice was a thing of beauty and every step was right in time with the music. And those gold pants. . . well those were just hot.

Kurt was sure to get into NYADA with this performance, he just had to. Who wouldn't be able to see what a beautiful thing it was?


	144. Reflections: Rachel's POV

_AN: So a little bit of Rachel after the elections fiasco. I might hate the character but I would hope she'd feel a bit bad about what she did to Kurt. Inspired by lyrics from "When You're Looking Like That" by Westlife_

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the audience of Sectionals. This didn't feel right. As I watched my teammates preform "ABC 123" I knew I should be up there with them. Up there being the star that I know I am. Yet watching them, I realize that they're going to win this even without me.<p>

It makes me feel sad and a bit humbled. Clearly I'm not as irreplaceable as I thought I was. And as I watch Kurt vault over Blaine the sadness increases. He's shining up there on stage tonight. He's always been the only one I've been scared will outshine me and he's doing it tonight. But Kurt doesn't just shine on stage, he shines in life, even though people overlook it so often.

Kurt and I may have had a rocky start to our friendship, but he's been a great friend the last couple of years - maybe even my best friend. It's a friendship I may have destroyed completely though with my latest actions. Yes, by coming forward about stuffing the ballot box I have cleared his name and kept Kurt from getting suspended but I also caused him to lose the election. I've robbed him of a chance to make a difference in this school and from being able to list class president on his NYADA application.

Kurt hasn't talked to me since he told me and Finn what happened and I can't blame him. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I can only hope that given enough time Kurt can forgive me. I know if anyone can, it's him because despite everything he's gone through, Kurt still has the biggest heart of anyone I know.


	145. Ally: Blaine's POV

_AN: Set during the episode "Never Been Kissed" and inspired by lyrics from "Sadness" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>Looking across the table at our terrible spy, I saw myself mirrored in his expression. The feeling of being alone in a world who hated who you are without even getting to know you. I saw the longing in his eyes to be in a place that accepted him and the disbelief that he could find it. It was something that Wes and David wouldn't be able to identify let alone understand because they hadn't been there. They were at Dalton because their fathers wanted the best possible education for them, not because they were running from a past that they wanted to forget.<p>

In that instant I shoved the love at first sight feeling I'd had when I saw Kurt away because the timing wasn't right. More than anything, the well dressed, pale teenager across from me needed an ally. Someone who could understand what he was going through, whatever those details may be, and help him through it. A empathetic friend to show him that there was nothing wrong with him and that he wasn't alone.

I hadn't faced all my demons from my past. In coming to Dalton I had chosen to leave them behind instead of confronting the situation. That knowledge was like a thorn forever piercing the persona that I showed to my peers here at Dalton. I had found a place that I was accepted for who I was though I knew that outside these walls there was no guarantee of the haven I had found. Still, the friendships I had made here had bolstered my courage to face the hate out there in the real world even if it hadn't healed all the scars.

Perhaps it was time I imparted some of that courage onto someone like me.

"Could you guys excuse us?"* I asked Wes and David, instinctively knowing that Kurt would never open up in front of the other two guys.

***Dialogue from "Never Been Kissed"**


	146. Different Kind of Family: Finn's POV

_AN: A little game time at the Hudson-Hummel household. Inspired by lyrics from "The Tide is High (Get The Feeling)" by Atomic Kitten._

* * *

><p>"Did you have to put both guys back in one turn?" Burt asked with a groan as Kurt triumphantly put his dad's second green Parcheesi piece back to the start circle.<p>

"Yes, I did," Kurt said, moving the last piece he needed to get home twenty spaces. He then picked up the dice an rolled again.

Finn watched the game progress from the doorway of the dinning room. His stepbrother was far ahead of their parents. Watching the three of them, Finn felt a warm feeling come over him. A feeling that this was exactly how things were supposed to be. No, they didn't always get along, but even when they did argue amongst themselves, Finn had to admit that it was a nice feeling knowing that he had three people who would be in his corner no matter what.

"What is this, pick on the green guy?" Burt exclaimed as Carole put the piece Burt had just moved out of his start circle back.

"It's not our fault you keep getting in our way, Dad?" Kurt commented, picking up the dice and rolling them. The two he needed to move his last piece into home did not come up.

"Uh huh," Burt commented picking up the dice. Looking up he spotted Finn. "Oh hey, you're home. How was the movie?" he asked, rolling the dice.

"Pretty lame actually," Finn replied.

"I told you the critics weren't saying anything good about it," Kurt commented, looking over his shoulder at Finn.

"Maybe next time I'll listen to you."

"Want to join in next game," Burt said, motioning to the board as Carole rolled the dice. "Perhaps you can beat your brother because your mother and I keep getting our butts kicked."

"Yeah, sure, why not," Finn said. So what if his teammates at school would think playing board games with the family was lame. This would actually probably be the highlight of his night.

Taking a seat next to Kurt, as his stepbrother rolled a two an move his last blue piece into home with a flourish, Finn remembered how he had fought this. He had wanted to hang on to what his mom and he had. He also remembered her saying that their family only managed and that he didn't realize it because it was all he ever knew. Two months after the wedding, he knew what she meant. He liked having a brother and a father figure in his life. The truth was, he wouldn't want to go back to the way things were for any reason, even if it did mean having to deal with all of Kurt and Burt's idiosyncrasies. After all, he and his mom probably had a few themselves. Idiosyncrasies or not, what the four of them had felt right.


	147. Remembering Summer: Finn's POV

_AN: A furture Furt drabble. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Summer Of '69" by Bryon Adams_

* * *

><p>"Once again Kurt, you've managed to put together the perfect celebration," I told him, perched next to him on the railing of the back porch of our parents' house.<p>

The back yard is full of family and friends enjoying the cookout that Kurt had organized. Decorations, in the same colors used for our parent's wedding, brightened the scene and went perfectly with the leaves that were changing colors. A huge banner strung between two trees announced the reason for the celebration - Happy 10th Anniversary.

"I'm just glad the weather cooperated," Kurt replied modestly. "Remember our first family cookout in this yard."

"How could I forget," I responded, the memmories coming back. It had been the first day of summer vacation after Kurt and mine's junior year. The first summer that our two families were officially one. "I think everything that could go wrong did. The neighbors even called the fire department."

Kurt laughed, "I remember," he said.

The fire department had gotten called due to smoke - some from the burning hamburgers and some from the small grass fire we had from a piece of charcoal that had gotten knocked out of the grill. Kurt had doused the fire with water quickly but there had been a lot of smoke. That hadn't been the only disaster that day either. Mom had dropped the macaroni salad taking it out of the refrigerator. Kurt had cut his finger cutting the tomatoes for another batch of macaroni salad that he and mom put together. I had spilled a two liter bottle of soda all over the picnic table. Then Kurt had slipped coming down the back porch steps with the strawberry shortcake he had made for desert, wearing it and spraining his ankle. Desert had ended being ice cream at Bruster's on the way home from the medical aid unit to have them check out Kurt's ankle.

"You know, that summer may have gotten off to a bad start but it was the best summer I can remember. We had some fun times as a family that summer and you and I really got to know each other."

"Yeah, even despite you complaining about spending two weeks stuck in the woods with Liberace."

I cringed recalling the words. "It wasn't so much as being there with you as it was that I didn't want to be away from Rachel for two weeks, especially as cell phone reception is so spotty up at the cabin."

The two of us were silent for awhile. "We should do it again sometime, go up to the cabin as a family. All of us - our parents, you, Blaine, Rachel, Elizabeth, and me."

Kurt nodded with a thoughtful expression. If anyone could pull off a family vacation I knew Kurt could.


	148. Home Away From Home: Burt's POV

_AN: A little Burt and Carol after Burt takes office. Inspried by lyric from "I Don't Wanna Know" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>"There, that's better."<p>

I look up from the report I'm reading to see what Carol is talking about. She's standing in front of the wall, admiring the framed photographs she had brought to Washington with her. Tossing the report down on the coffee table, I got up and crossed the small livingroom of the one bedroom apartment we are renting. Standing behind her, I take in the photographs.

There is one of the New Directions before they headed off for Nationals last year - Kurt standing with Mercedes in the front while Finn is in the back row with some of the other guys. Below that are two pictures from our wedding - on of the four of us taken at the church and the other of just Finn and Kurt. Finn had his arm draped over Kurt's shoulders, and both boys were smiling. It reminded me of just how little Kurt had smiled during his early teen years. Things were different now and I was thank-ful for that.

The fourth picture brought tears to my eyes - it was a copy of my wedding picture from my first marriage.

"You didn't have to put that one up," I told Carol, looping my arm around her shoulders and drawing her to my side.

"Yes, I did. I know how important she was to you and Kurt. Besides I owe her. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be the same man I fell in love with and I wouldn't have the wonderful stepson that I have."

"I love you," I tell her, leaning down to kiss my new wife. I'm not sure exactly what I did to get blessed with not one good wife but two, but I'm grateful.

"I love you too," Carol replies, after we kiss. She glances back at the photographs on the wall. I can tell her gaze is focused on the one of our sons. "How do you think they're making out on their own?" she asked, and I can hear the worry of a mother in her voice.

"If they're anything like I was as a kid, probably throwing a party," I reply, though even as I say the words I can't picture Kurt actually doing it. Finn on the hand, might possibly be pressured into it by his friends except I'm not sure how he would convince Kurt to go along with it and as my cell phone isn't ringing, I suspect everything is quiet back at home. "However, Finn and Kurt are both more responsible than I was at their age. I'm sure things are fine."

"I hope so. I know they'll both be off on their own soon anyway but I still worry about them."

"And we always will," I tell her. "But we did a good job raising them. We've just got to trust in that."


	149. Nightmares: Finn's POV

_AN: So how our the boys fairing home alone. This would take place the same night as the previous drabble. Inspired by lyrics from "My Immortal" by Evanesence_

* * *

><p>I'm just about to fall asleep, knowing that my mom and Burt are in Washington for the next few days has made it a difficult task tonight, when a familiar scream cuts through the otherwise quiet night. Like I did the first time I heard it not long after we moved into the house, I climb from my bed. The difference this time is that I know the source of the scream is from one of Kurt's nightmares and that this time Burt isn't there to go comfort him.<p>

Navigating my way to my stepbrother's room in the dark, I'm not sure what I'll find. The first time I had heard Kurt scream out like that, I had met Burt in the hall and he had sent me back to my room. After that, though it usually woke me up, I would let Burt handle it, often hearing his retreating footsteps long after the initial scream.

Reaching the room, I flipped on the lights. Kurt was thrashing around in the bed, already tangled in his sheets. Damp bangs clung to his forehead. Not completely sure what I should do, I crossed slowly over the bed. Though he's mumbling something in his restless sleep, I can't make out what it is. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I reach out to touch his shoulder.

Kurt jolts awake at the touch, and is immediately backing away from me, looking around the room fearfully.

"Hey Kurt, it's just me. It's Finn," I say calmly, hoping to calm him down some, while wishing that Burt was here. I feel like a fish out of water, not really sure what to do to comfort my stepbrother.

I see recognition register in his eyes briefly before Kurt is throwing his arms around me. Getting over my surprise at the action, I tentatively return the hug. I can feel him shaking beneath my grasp an wonder what I should do. Should I try to get him to talk about it? What did Burt say to him at times like this? This is so out of my realm of experience and I find myself wishing our parents were here instead of in Washington.

"It's going to be okay," I tell him. At least that is something that I can assure him of, because even if I have to sit with him all night, I know I'm not leaving Kurt's side until he isn't shaking like a leaf in my arms. Whatever the nightmare was about, it clearly has him upset.

Kurt doesn't respond to my assurance and I decide not to press him to talk. Hopefully me just being here will be enough to chase his fears away.


	150. Saying What Should Have Been Said

AN: sorry about the lack of updates. Been a crazy week. Here's a little Furt brotherly love for you. Inspired by lyrics from "Half The World Away" by Oasis.

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the open door to his new stepbrother's room but didn't wait for an answer to enter. He found Kurt sitting cross-legged on the middle of his bed, pieces of Dalton's school uniforms scattered about him. He wasn't currently doing anything, just sitting. Kurt didn't even look up as Finn walked into the room.<p>

"Can we talk?" Finn ventured, approaching the bed.

"I'm supposed to be trying on uniforms so Carole can help me with any alterations that are needed," Kurt replied, waving a hand at the articles of clothing.

"It doesn't look like you've gotten very far."

"Do you think I want to leave, now that I'm finally making friends? Do you think I'm proud about running away and letting Karofsky win? I don't have a choice Finn, and talking about it won't change anything."

"I know," Finn said, carefully moving some slacks and a blazer out of the way so that he could sit next to his stepbrother. "I'm not mad at you, an I'm sorry if it came off that way. You just took me by surprise."

"It's not like I was trying to keep things from you. Dad and Carole sprung the idea on me after our meeting with Principal Sylvester about Karofsky coming back and I'm scared to step foot in that school with him there - scarred of what he'll do to me, or what would happen to the rest of you if you try to stand up for me. I don't want anyone hurt because of me, Finn. And I really don't want to compete against you guys, but I don't have any other choice."

Listening to his step-brother's words Finn felt even smaller. Things never should have gone this far. Gotten this far out of hand. Kurt shouldn't have to feel guilty for trying to protect himself and his friends.

"It's okay. I understand and the others do too," Finn assured him.

"I'm scared," Kurt admitted in a whisper.

Reaching out, Finn pulled the smaller teen into a hug. "It's going to be okay," Finn assured him, thankful at least that Kurt would have Blaine at Dalton to help ease the transition to the all boys academy. He hated thinking about Kurt going off on his own, and wondered if he had only done things differently if this course of action might not have been necessary.

But this was how things were. What ifs would not change anything now. All that Finn could do now was be the supportive friend and stepbrother that he should have been all along.


	151. Nightmares: Blaine's POV

Blaine wasn't sure what awoken him at first but he quickly became aware of the restless movements of his boyfriend beside him. Turning, he could make out Kurt's restless outline in the streetlight making it's way in through the partially closed blind. This wasn't the first nightmare that had plagued Kurt in their two years of living together and he doubted it would be the last. During that time Blaine had tried several ways of dealing with them.

At first he had woke Kurt up and tried to get him to talk about them. While it clued him into what was going on in Kurt's head, Blaine had found that talking about it had only resulted in Kurt not being able to go back to sleep. After the third time of Kurt spending the rest of the night in the livingroom, huddled up in the corner of the couch, Blaine had stopped asking what the nightmare was about. Instead, he just woke Kurt up and tried to console him the best he could. Though they both lost an hour or two of sleep, Blaine had considered it progress.

This time though, Blaine decided to try something different. Reaching out, he carefully gathered Kurt into his arms trying not to wake him up.

"Shhh, you're safe. I've got you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as he ran his fingers gently through Kurt's hair.

It took a little while, but eventually Kurt restlessness ceased. Blaine felt Kurt snuggle up closer to his side, as his breathing even out. It wasn't until he was sure his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully again before Blaine even started to think about drifting back off to sleep. As he did though he wondered if the nightmare would reoccur or if Kurt would remember anything about the incidence in the morning.

Depending on the aftermath of the night, Blaine realized he may have found the best way to handle the nightmares. At least only one of them lost sleep tonight and if Kurt didn't remember the nightmare, all the better. There were some things that nobody needed to relive in their dreams.


	152. Beginning Sophomore Year: Kurt's POV

_AN: A little optismistic Kurt set before the pilot. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "One Day Too Late" by Skillet_

* * *

><p>The ringing of the alarm clock interrupted the fitful sleep he had been in. He never slept well the night before the first day of a school year. He had thought his anxiety of starting a new year had been bad last year, before starting high school but it turned out to be peaceful compared to last night's attempt at sleep. After falling out of bed twice during the night, he had just admitted defeat and move his pillow and blanket to the floor.<p>

Now he reluctantly arose from his makeshift bed and turned off the alarm clock before the ongoing noise brought his father to the room to make sure he got up. The last thing he needed was for his father to find out about his restless nights because he would insist on wanting to know what was wrong. Kurt knew that his father meant well, but he also knew he felt guilty for so many things. Kurt wasn't about to let him feel guilty for the cruelty of the kids at school. He had absolutely not intention of telling his father about dreaming all night about being chased home with kids with urine filled water balloons, something that Kurt knew was caused by the fact that his classmates had ended last school year by doing just that.

But that was last year. It was in the past. Perhaps the immature jocks had grown up over the summer months and he wouldn't have to face getting things thrown at him or being tossed in a dumpster.

This year was going to be different, Kurt could feel it. He was going to hold his head up high as he walked into McKinley High. He was going to dress how he wanted to and ignore any teasing remarks sent his way. He was going to be a proud member of the Glee Club, which they would somehow find a way to make successful. This was the beginning of his Sophomore year and everything was a clear slate.

This was going to be the best year ever.


	153. Hidden Bruise: Blaine's POV

_AN: A little pre-season one and then we jump to post season 3. Not sure season 4 even exists in this little world of mine. Inspired by lyrics from "Who's David" by S Club._

* * *

><p>Stepping off the train, Kurt's face was the first thing I spotted in the sea of people. Even as I rushed forward though, I could tell that something wasn't quite right. His normally bright blue eyes bore a shadow that I couldn't explain and contradicted the smile that was on his face. Getting closer, I could see what looked like a smudge of dirt but I recognized it for what it was - a bruise peeking through make-up.<p>

All sorts of thoughts and questions came through my head at that point but I held them in check. Grand Central Station was not the place for that conversation. So, I pushed them aside, smiled, and hugged my boyfriend tightly. It was so good to be able to hold him in my arms again.

Kurt talked animatedly about Rachel and Finn during the cab ride, though he didn't mention anything about what he had been up to lately. Again my concern grew. Had he met up with Chandler here in the city? Had he found someone else?

By the time we walked into the apartment he shared with Rachel and Finn, I couldn't hold back my questions anymore. Reaching up I let my fingertips ghost over the make-up covered bruise on his left cheek.

"What happened, Kurt?" I asked softly.

I don't know what answer I had been expecting, but Kurt bursting into tears was not it. Instinctively I reached out and pulled him toward me, letting him hook his chin over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know." he whispered through his tears.

"Know what?" I prompted, fearful of the answer.

"We were just supposed to be friends, that's all he said he wanted and with Rachel and Finn so wrapped up in each other and you in Lima, I needed a friend. But it wasn't just friendship he wanted and he made a pass at me. I tried to just leave but he grabbed my arm, and then when I told him to let me go, he hit me. I was stunned by the blow that I didn't realize that he was kissing me until . . . I pushed him away and ran and Blaine I never meant to cheat on you. I just wanted a friend to talk to."

"Shhh, it's okay," I whispered, holding him tighter with one hand as my other hand found his hair. I'm relieved that the situation isn't like with Chandler but angry that someone hurt Kurt. Upset, that my boyfriend is feeling so lonely here in the city that he was put in that situation. "It's going to be okay," I whisper again, as his tears haven't lessened.

This was not the reunion I had envisioned, but at least I can hold him in my arms and console him instead of listening to tears over the phone this time.


	154. Venting: Blaine's POV

_AN: An addition to the scene where Blaine storms out after blowing up at Sam. Inspired by lyric from _"_Golden" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>This was the first time I had ever stormed out of any class, though I had wanted to plenty of times before. Never did I think that the one I would finally get fed up with enough to storm out of would be Glee, but it had happened. I was sick of Finn giving me crap, despite me trying to agree with him and back his ideas. Now with him and Sam tag teaming me, well I wasn't going stay in the same room and take it. Perhaps New Directions wasn't going to be a good fit for me.<p>

Needing to vent some of my frustrations I headed for the gym. After my experience at the Sadie Hawkins Dance I had decided it was time to learn how to defend myself. I might have run from having to face the guys who had beat me up but I had been determined to be able to protect myself the next time I was put in that situation. In learning to defend myself, I had also found out that boxing was a healthy way to release my anger - and right now I needed that release.

More than once I had questioned why I had come to McKinley. It wasn't that I had expected everyone to accept me, I knew what Kurt went through here, but I had expected to be accepted by New Directions. For the most part they had - except for Finn. Which I really couldn't figure out because aside from Kurt I knew him the best. Everything had been cool between us over the summer when I had been at their house but Finn had been throwing snide remarks my way since Mr. Schuester had introduced me.

Going back to Dalton seemed more appealing everyday but as I had told Sebastian my heart was here at McKinley. I had transferred to spend more time with Kurt. To be able to support him through whatever his senior year threw his way and to draw on his support in return. Already this year had proved to us that we needed that support system and I was looking forward to performing on the same stage as Kurt once again.

No, the likes of Finn and Sam weren't going to send me running but if things kept going the way they were the punching bag in the locker room here was going to get plenty of use.


	155. Reassurance: Blaine's POV

_AN: So getting into Blaine's head again. This time from the graduation episode. Inspired by lyrics from "Straight From The Heart" by S Club_

* * *

><p>As I sit there listening to Kurt comparing the end of his life to <span>The Notebook<span>, I try to follow where he is going with it. His upcoming graduation scares me because I'm so afraid I'm going to lose him. I changed schools to follow him last time and I can only wish that the solution would be that easy this time. It isn't though. Kurt's graduating and I'm going to be stuck at McKinley one more year. I can't follow him and after everything we've gone through this year I'm so afraid that we won't be able to survive the upcoming separation. Every time I think about losing Kurt, my chest tightens and it's doing that now.

"So, we're going to be alright?"

I ask the question because I need a concrete answer not one of Kurt's flamboyant, round about replies.

"Yes, we're going to be alright," Kurt says, sounding slightly exasperated. "I told you, I'm never saying good-bye to you. We'll figure out this whole long distance thing. I promise."

"Okay," I tell him and the tightens starts to ease up. Kurt doesn't make promises that he doesn't mean.

For the first time since the reality of Kurt leaving started sinking in, I start to feel relieved. For Kurt this should be a time of celebration and I want to celebrate with him. But even more I want to be able to celebrate all the future accomplishments that lie down the road with him to. I want this love, my first love, to be the one to last forever and apparently Kurt wants that too. Perhaps that's enough for the two of us to be one of those high school couples who beats the odds and stays together.

The one thing that I am sure of is that only time will tell.

***All dialogue from "Good-bye"**


	156. Summer Grilling

_AN. Set between season 1 and two this was inspired by lyrics from "Red Cortina" by The Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful August evening - warm but the humidity is low. The smell of barbeque and grilling meat filled the air as families enjoyed one of the last days of summer.<p>

At the grill in the Hummels back yard Finn Hudson is cooking hamburgers and hotdogs for his friends as they gather before their first day of school the next day. Burt and Carole are inside having dinner by themselves, content to let the teenagers enjoy themselves while supervising through the kitchen window. Seeing that the hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill are done, Finn is about to ask someone to bring him a plate when Kurt appears at his side with a serving platter.

"Thanks, dude," Finn replies easily, the time they have spent together this summer having eased the tension of their relationship.

"No, problem," Kurt replies, holding the plate as Finn transfers the burgers and hamburgers to the platter.

Placing the flipper on the grills ledge, he takes the platter from Kurt and turns to head to the picnic table while Kurt checks on the grilled vegetable stir-fry he was making. Placing the burgers and hotdogs down in the center of the table, Finn finds himself glancing back toward the grill while the others start to help themselves to the food.

Kurt is removing the vegetable basket from the grill and turning it off, seemingly completely at ease. Finn has notice a difference in Kurt over the summer. He's more at ease. Smiles come to his face more often and aren't forced. The sarcastic comments come to the surface less often. He's not as wrapped up in his appearance when they're around the house, though he still looks more put together than most teenagers. And Kurt's confidence has grown these past few months, as they had seen a week ago when the smaller teen had stood up to Puck when he had tried to cheat at volleyball.

Finn couldn't help but wonder if these changes were permanent or if they were as fleeting as the summer. Would the Kurt he had come to know this past summer stay, or would the pressures of McKinley high drive him back into hiding.

The vegetable stir-fry in hand, Kurt turns from the grill. Finn sees him hesitate slightly as their gazes lock but the other teen recovers and comes to join the group and Finn banishes the thoughts from his head. He would enjoy this time with his friends and worry about the upcoming school year when it began tomorrow.


	157. In My Dreams

_AN: Set after the Season 4 Pilot. *SPOILERS* Inspired by lyrics by" Ocean Avenue" by YellowCard_

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, what with packing and then the flight to New York. Once in the city he'd had to find a temporary place to stay. He had been releived when the first hotel on his list of hotels he had made back home had open rooms. He really hadn't been looking forward to hailing another cab and going someplace else.<p>

After dropping his bags in the room, he had gone in search of Rachel. What an emotional reunion that had turned out to be. Part of him had been surprised that she had been struggling so much here alone in New York. He was glad that he could be here now for her. Neither of them would be alone here, as they had each other. He was releived that she was interested in finding a place to live with him - two paying rent was better than just one.

Apartment hunting. Job hunting. Moral support for Rachel. His head was spinning with the thought of all he needed to do in the next week or so. To top things off he already missed Blaine.

Reaching out, Kurt pulled the second hotel pillow to him and hugged it tightly. It was a poor substitute for snuggling with his boyfriend but it was better than nothing. Closing his eyes, Kurt tried to will sleep to claim him. Perhaps with sleep would come happy dreams, and in his dreams he and Blaine could still be together.


	158. He Wears A Mask: Kurt's POV

_AN: Just a bit of addition to the episode "Furt". Inspired by lyrics from "Everybody's Fool" by Evanesence_

* * *

><p>"If you told anyone what?" Sue asks*<p>

I look over at Karofsky as I try to decide how to answer the question. As I try to decide whether to reveal everything that has gone on. To reveal the real reason behind Karofsky's increased bullying as of late.

I can see fear in his eyes as he looks back at me. He's expecting me to reveal the truth I realize. Expects me to out him. To tell our fathers and Sue that he kissed me in the locker room. To tell everyone that he's gay too.

I realize how much easier things would be if I did that. Realize that I would get Karofsky and some of the others off my back because Karofsky would be the newest target. And it's that realization that tells me that I can't do that. I won't be responsible for putting someone else through what I've been through. I won't out Karofsky despite everything he's done to me.

"Just . . . that he was picking on me,"* I reply, hoping that the adults will leave it at that.

Dave gives an audible sigh. "He's making all this stuff up,"* Karofosky insists, clinging to the illusion of the tough guy that he has created for himself.

I can see through the illusion now. Know that he's bullying me because he sees himself in me and he doesn't like himself very much. Despite everything that he has put me through, there is a part of me that feels sorry for him. Maybe if he didn't terrify me so much I'd be willing to reach out and help him. Find a way for him to see himself in a better light.

As things are though, all I want is as much distance between the two of us as I can get. I want to be able to live my life without continually looking over my shoulder and jumping at loud noises.

_*Dialogue from "Furt"_


	159. Silver Lining

_AN: So this was written a couple of days before "The Break-Up" aired (it was posted to my fanfiction facebook account before then too). It was a speculation piece but I was surprise with how close I got. Inspired by lyrics from "Silver Lining" by Amanda Ghost_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at the picture of him and Blaine on his phone. The two of them looked so happy. So in love. But after tonight he wondered if the picture only told a lie. Were the two of them really in love? Did Blaine really love him as much as he loved Blaine?<p>

This wasn't the first time he had found himself questioning that and perhaps that was the problem. Should he have to question how much Blaine loved him?

But at least Blaine had been honest with him. Finding out that Blaine had gone on a date with Sebastian from Blaine instead of hearing it elsewhere was the silver lining in all this. At least the honesty was there. That was something that they could build on right? Nobody was perfect, after all he had spent weeks exchanging flirty emails with Chandler himself. He loved Blaine enough to give him another chance, didn't he?

Kurt believed that he did. He had spent his life looking for silver linings in all the bad things that life had dealt his way. Blaine was his ultimate silver lining. He wasn't giving up on that.

Reaching up, he wiped tears away. Just because he was willing to give him another chance didn't mean that what he had found out tonight didn't hurt. His heart needed to empty itself of the tears before it could begin the mending process.

He refused to stop believing in them though because he knew he could never say good-bye to Blaine. No matter what Blaine did, or how many times he broke his heart, Kurt knew that he was stuck and because he believed in happy endings he knew that their love would be on the other side of this rain cloud, shining as brightly as ever.


	160. Broken Date: Burt's POV

_AN: Because I think Burt needs some screen time and these pre-series drabbles are fun to write! Inspired by lyrics from "Stay With Me" by Finch_

* * *

><p>"You can't leave me, too."<p>

Looking down at the tear-filled eyes of my nine year old son, my heart breaks at his words. Kurt's always been a little on the clingy side but this past year it has been worse. I've even started taking him to the garage with me instead of leaving him with a sitter at home as much as I can. The garage might not be an ideal environment for a nine year old, but at least he seems content sitting in my office working on schoolwork or playing with his toys.

"I'm not leaving you, Buddy," I tell him, kneeling down in front of him. Reaching out I place my hands on his shoulders. "I'm just going out for a couple of hours for dinner with Sarah and then I'll be back."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Sometimes adults like to share a meal alone."

"You and mommy always took me out to eat with you."

The tears are falling down his cheeks now. Wiping some away, I take note again at just how small my son is and how much he is like his mother.

"Okay, you can come with us," I relent. "Go dry your tears and change clothes," I tell him, pointing to the steps.

As he hurries away to do just that, I walk into the kitchen and call Sarah to explain the situation. I'm surprised when she insists that she isn't sharing a date with a nine-year-old boy and tells me to choose between her and Kurt. That decision is an easy one to make.

"I'm ready, Dad" Kurt says, coming into the kitchen as I hang up the phone. There are no more tears in his eyes, but his tear-stained cheeks are reminders of them.

Picking him up I place him on a stool and then grab a paper towel. "It looks like it's going to be just us, Buddy," I tell him, wetting the paper towel. Wringing it out, I cross back over to him. "Where do you want to go?" I ask, wiping away the last remnants of his tears.

As lonely as I might be, Kurt needs to come first now. I realize now that it isn't fair to ask any woman to accept that, just as it isn't fair to my son to ask him to be second in my life. Now that Kathleen is gone, Kurt is my world and I need to wait until he's open to letting someone else in our lives again.


	161. When You Walked Away: Kurt's POV

_AN: Set during "Heart". Wrote this because Kurt's expression says so much when watching Karofsky walk away in that episode and I wanted to explore that. Inspired by lyrics from "What Hurts The Most" by Jo O'Meara_

* * *

><p>Watching him walk away my heart goes out to him. I can see the pain he's feeling clearly. I know what it's like to be rejected by someone you care about. Know how scary it is to be at the point that David is at now - knowing who you are but struggling to find that confidence to be that person. To find the strength to ignore all the haters in this world who are afraid of anything that is different than them.<p>

I want to go after him. Finish saying what's on my mind but know that can only make things worse with his new classmate. And let's face it, I'm just a bit scared to do that too.

I love Blaine. I've never doubted that. I though I may have doubted that he loved me back when Sebastian was in the picture, all that doubt got washed away when he stepped in front of that slushy for me.

I'm not afraid of that love being shaken by going after David now and trying to convince him that we could be friends. No, what I'm afraid of is that no matter what I say, I won't be able to make him see my point of view. He had forced a kiss on me once before and what would stop him from doing that a second time.

So, I just stand there and let him walk away. I thought nothing could have been as bad as last Valentine's Day, but this year is suddenly trying to prove me wrong.


	162. What You Deserve Season 4 spoilers

_AN: Possible spoilers for season four, especially "The Break-up" so stop reading if that will bother you. This is set post "The Break-up" and was written for supergirl102 because she wanted a drabble in which Finn hits Blaine. Hope I did her request justice. Inspired by lyrics from_" _Everytime I Look For You" by Blink182._

* * *

><p>Finn rubbed his tired eyes, as he glanced toward the high school again. He had already confronted Blaine about his break-up with Kurt but at that time he was too wrapped up in his own hurt over Rachel to fully process the situation. Now, after spending two nights in a row on the phone listening to Kurt go back and forth about whether to give Blaine another chance into the early morning hours, Finn knew it was time for another confrontation. Kurt was hurting, and this time Finn didn't think there was anything he could do to fix it, and it was Blaine's fault.<p>

And this wasn't the first time either. Finn could still remember how far gone Kurt had been on Blaine since they had first met, something that Blaine had been oblivious to for the longest time. Had even given Kurt false hope on Valentines Day when he had asked Kurt's opinion on serenading someone for the holiday. Kurt had moped about for days after that and yet still clung to hope. Finn had passed that one up to Blaine being more oblivious than himself, but even as the two of them got together, Finn worried about Kurt getting hurt. The night at Scandals only proved his fears right as did Blaine's Whitney Houston song over the text message incident. Blaine had no right airing that situation out in front of the whole Glee Club like he had.

The only thing that had stopped him from beating Blaine up over it was Kurt's insistence of handling things without violence. Though Kurt was still pleading with him not to get involved, Finn refused to listen this time. He had to do something to ease this helpless feeling his stepbrother's phone calls created.

Spotting Blaine coming out of the school, Finn climbed out of his car. The McKinley alum was waiting at Blaine's jeep when the other teen reached it.

"Hey, Finn. What's up?" Blaine asked.

Finn didn't respond to the greeting verbally, but instead threw one punch into the unsuspecting teen's mid-section. Blaine double over in pain as he covered his stomach with his arms.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaine asked, breathless.

"For breaking Kurt's heart and if it weren't for his pleading for me not to get involved, I would have hit you harder than that. You deserve more than that," Finn told him, before turning and heading back to his own vehicle.

If he ever found out about it, Kurt would be mad but then it wouldn't be the first time. As close as they had become, Finn knew that he and Kurt would never see eye-to-eye on everything and this was one of those times.


	163. Call In The Night - Season 4 spoilers

_AN: So this would take place post "Glease". If you don't want any spoilers don't read it. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Disturbia" by Rihanna._

* * *

><p>An icy fear clenched at Finn's heart as he tossed the cabbie some money, not caring how much he was over paying the guy. All he cared about was reaching his destination. Ever since Rachel's "it's Kurt", had pierced through his angry tirade about her never calling him, reaching the apartment that his step-brother shared with his ex-girlfriend was all he could think about as worst-case scenarios played through his head.<p>

Rachel couldn't tell him much, just that Kurt had called her from a pay phone crying. She had said he wouldn't talk on the trip home, but he had several visible bruises and his left wrist was swollen. Kurt had been on a date but no mention of the guy he had gone out with had been made.

Finn rushed through the door and up the steps. Reaching the apartment he knew he banged on the door louder than was necessary.

"Where is he?" Finn asked a tired looking Rachel as he rushed past her.

"In bed," she replied, waving her hand in the direction of the partitioned off area that Kurt slept in.

Finn rushed forward. He paused only briefly upon the seeing the bruised face of his stepbrother who was curled up in his bed, with his eyes closed. His body shook but whether it was from the silent sobs leaving tears rolling across bruised skin or cold, Finn couldn't be sure. His left hand was propped up on a pillow, a towel wrapped bag of ice resting on top of it.

And then Finn was perched on the side of Kurt's bed, reaching down to gather his stepbrother into his arms. The action met resistence and a confused "get off me," from Kurt. Finn murmured assurances to the other teen, not letting go and Kurt opened his eyes. The dull glaz eyes flashed recognition before Kurt relaxed into Finn's embrace, the sobs now becoming audible.

Eventually Finn got Kurt to talk about what had happened. About how he had gone to his date's apartment to watch a movie and the guy had wanted more. His date hadn't wanted to take no for an answer, and had become more forceful, even shoving Kurt to the floor when he had tired to leave. Kurt had finally been able to pull his left wrist free of the guy's grip and had clawed at his face, taking advantage of the ensuing distraction to get out of the apartment.

"Blaine never would have done something like that," Kurt finally ended in a whisper as he sobbed, his head resting on Finn's shoulder.

And even Finn knew he was right. Yeah, Blaine had hurt Kurt emotionally but the bruises and emotional and physical abuse that Kurt had endured tonight was something his stepbrothers ex-boyfriend was not capable of.

"It's going to be okay," Finn assured him, though right then even Finn wasn't sure how to accomplish that.


	164. Hang On: Finn's POV

AN: So this would be a future fic. Would take place when both Blaine and Kurt are in New York and they're still together. Inspired by lyrics from "Paradise Lost" by Steps.

* * *

><p>I wished the incessant beeping would stop. While I knew it would necessary, and that it's presence meant that Kurt was still in fact alive, it was driving me crazy in the otherwise quiet room. For once I'd rather be listening to one of Kurt's monologue's on the latest fashion trends.<p>

Looking at my stepbrother lying in the hospital bed, he looked lost among all the tubes and wires that were hooked up to him. His hand was chilly and limp in between mine as I grasped it. His normally pale complexion seemed even whiter in the spots that weren't coved with bruises. Kurt's still form had never looked so small to me, not even when he had been on the football team our sophomore year.

Our sophomore year - man we had come a long way since then. Back then, I had been part of the crowd that had teased him. Had pushed him aside because he was different. He wasn't a jock or part of the 'cool' crowd. Even when I had started to get to know him, and started seeing how great a person he was, I still had been embarrassed to admit that. It had taken someone threatening to kill him to see just how important he had become to me. Not long after that I had promised to have his back no matter what.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Kurt," I said, choking back the tears threatening to fall.

I knew my world would be empty if I lost him. As much as he drove me batty at times, he was still one of the most important people in my life. One of the few that supported me no matter what. Kurt, in turn, made me want to hug him, hit him, laugh at him or with him, would cheer me on or storm out of a room angry with me but when it mattered he was always in my corner. Now, because of some stupid hate crime, I might lose all of that.

And then there is Blaine, lying in another room not far away, who the doctor's say will make. If he loses Kurt, he won't ever be the same.

"Fight, Kurt. You can't leave us," I tell him, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

Kurt stirs slightly, a moan escaping his lips and then is still again. It's the first sign of life I have seen in him since arriving at the hospital. It isn't much but I'll take what I can get.


	165. Open Your Eyes: Finn's POV

_AN: This one goes along with yesterday's drabble. Inspried by lyrics from "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p>Walking into the hospital room I can see that not much has changed. The slow rise and fall of his chest is still the only sign of life from my stepbrother and Burt is still in the chair beside the bed like he was when I had left this morning. Other than when Mom had forced him to go get something to eat, I know that has been where my stepfather has been all day, just like the previous two days before. My family has kept a constant vigil at Kurt's bedside since arriving in New York, and now, after a visit with Blaine, I'm ready to take over that duty from my stepfather.<p>

Burt looks up as I enter the room. "I guess your mother is waiting for me."

I nodded. "She's still sitting with Blaine. He says they're going to release him tomorrow."

Burt nodded. "One of the nurses brought him in to visit Kurt today. I think we're going to be hard pressed to get him to leave Kurt's side once he's officially released."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," I commented, noting that my stepfather has not made any move to vacate the chair he is sitting in.

"I'm just so afraid that when I leave, I'll come back to find that he's slipped away from me," my stepfather confesses, his gaze going back to Kurt's still form.

I know exactly how he feels, as I harbor the same fears myself every time I leave the room.

"I can't loose him, too," Burt continues, his words sounding like a whispered plead. "Especially not without being able to look into his eyes one last time. I need him to open his eyes."

As if he is granting his father's request, Kurt's eyes flutter open. Burt is immediately on his feet and reaching for Kurt's hand. My stepfather is talking softly to Kurt, too low for me to make out the words. I can tell Kurt is struggling to keep his eyes open, his hand still limp in Burt's grasp.

Quietly I slip out of the room to tell my mom it'll be awhile before Burt will be leaving Kurt's side now.


	166. Sanctuary: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Stay Together for the Kids" by Blink 182_

* * *

><p>Finishing the report I hit the save button, followed by the print button, and relax back in my desk chair. The history assignment was due tomorrow and I had started working on it the moment I had gotten home from school. Kurt had texted me once - <em>call me when the report is done<em>. I had smiled, touched that he remembered even a small plan such as school work. That smile had faded moments later when once again I heard my parents shouting downstairs. Hearing my father's shouted 'your son' I knew the argument somehow involved me once again. I had stuffed ear buds in my ears and let the sounds of Katie Perry drown out their voices.

As my report printed, I tentatively took one ear bud out. The arguing hadn't ended and from the sounds of banging cupboards and pans, it had been taken to the kitchen where mom was preparing dinner. I wasn't about to sit through a frosty dinner. Turning off my monitor and letting the report finish printing, I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and headed for the front door.

A half hour later I was standing on the front steps of Kurt's house, leaving a message on the answering machine for my mother about where I was. It was Kurt's dad that answered the door.

"I had to get out of my house," I told him, realizing that I had probably showed up unannounced at the Hummel-Hudson household at dinner time.

Mr. Hummel simply nodded, and opened the door wider. "We just sat down for dinner. Why don't you join us."

Not for the first time, I wondered why my parents couldn't get along half as well as Kurt's parents did as I stepped into the house.


	167. Good-bye to What We Had: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Hit Or Miss" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>I stared down on the smooth grey gravestone, the familiar words I had chosen to have etched in the stone over eight years ago. The marble was clean and fresh flowers graced the vase in front of it - Kurt had started making sure there were always fresh flowers ever since he started high school. It was one of those things that I knew about him, that I chose to keep to myself. Like how I had known he was gay long before he admitted it.<p>

"You'd be so proud of our little boy, Kathleen," I said softly, knowing in my heart that she was aware of what I was saying. "He's the one that showed me how lonely we've been and maybe it wasn't his exact intentions but he found two other people who have been just as lonely. Oh, I know things aren't going to be smooth sailing just because I say the words "I do", my time with you showed me that but the four of us will find ways to enrich each others lives. How to live my life for others is something else that you showed me how to do. I'll never forget our time together - from the moment I showed you the heart with our names in it that I had carved on the bridge in the park to the day I held your hand and whispered a tearful good-bye. I love Carole, Kathleen, but she'll never replace what I felt for you. You were my first love."

Reaching up, I wiped away the few tear drops that were slipping from my eyes. It was time that I let go of the time I had shared with Kathleen and moved on. I couldn't live my life for her anymore but I still had my son to live for. He deserved a true family again as did Finn.

Turning away, I walked across the cemetery to the gate. This wasn't good-bye. I knew I would be back again soon, and perhaps next time my new wife would be at my side.


	168. Sue's Secret Admirer: ? POV

_AN: Don't ask. Not sure where this came from. You're welcome to choose who you want this to be. Inspired by lyrics from "The Bitch Song" by Bowling For Soup_

* * *

><p>Once again I watch her stalk down the hallway, terrorizing any students that even got close to getting in her way. It was just her way, trying to come off as tough and uncaring. Deep down I knew she was different though. I knew there was a soft side to her which she tired to keep hidden. I knew because I had seen it - at her sister's funeral and when dealing with Becky.<p>

Though I may not approve of how she portrays herself, I still love Sue because I see beyond that rough facade to the softer person hidden beneath.


	169. Going Back

_AN: A little bit of Kurt's thought process on going back to McKinley. Inspired by lyrics from "Memories and Battle Scars" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>He knew his father wasn't happy about him coming back to McKinley, that had been all to clear during the meeting yesterday and Kurt knew it wasn't about the money already spent to send him to Dalton. He knew he was worth more than any amount of money in his father's eyes. No, his father didn't want him back at McKinley because he was worried about his safety and to a degree Kurt knew his father had a point. Karofsky hadn't been the only one that had bullied him, just the only one to threaten to kill him. Even with this so called reformed Karofsky, which Kurt knew was mostly a front to benefit him and Santana, Kurt knew things wouldn't be like they were at Dalton. Knew that his days of walking the school hallways not worrying about who he might meet was over.<p>

But he was back at McKinley. Back with his friends and the New Directions. He would now be going to New York to preform in Nationals. Taunts, slushies, and the chance of ending up in a dumpster was worth all of that.

Not having Blaine with him was the only drawback. And though his new found boyfriend meant a lot to him, the simple truth was that he had left part of his heart at this school. Dalton was safe but it wasn't him. He didn't fit in with Dalton's rules and traditions. Despite all the bad things that had happened at McKinley, Kurt felt he belonged there, that he could be himself in a way that Dalton hadn't allowed.

People might call him crazy but he would take even the taunts and bruises that awaited him at McKinley to escape the dress code and traditions of Dalton Academy.


	170. Almost Brothers: Finn's POV

_AN: So this is a little more exploration of the "Grilled Chesus" episode. Inspired by lyrics from "Hand On Your Heart" by Steps_

* * *

><p>The gasp from the living room made me jump, almost causing me to drop the glass I was drinking water from. I knew Kurt was sleeping on th couch but the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet house surprised me. Looking into the livingroom I could see Kurt's outline sitting up on the couch.<p>

"Everything okay, dude?" I asked. Placing the half-empty glass down on the counter I walked toward the living room.

Kurt jumped at my question, which told me that he didn't realize I was out here.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, not sounding fine at all as he laid back down on the couch.

I realize I could easily use this as an out and retreat to my room. I wasn't as totally clueless as people thought I was, it was just that I didn't know how to express my emotions well without being seen as a complete sissy. But given the number of times I had unintentionally and intentionally hurt Kurt's feelings before, and the fact that it was just the two of us, I figured I'd risk it. Besides, Kurt was a cool guy and what with the way things seemed to be going with our parents chances were we would one day be brothers - if Burt didn't die that was.

"You don't sound fine," I ventured, turning on a lamp as I walked by it. Although my mom hated when I did it, I sat down on the coffee table facing the couch. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, and his face was paler than usual. He looked terrible and I had a feeling he hadn't gotten much sleep tonight. "And you look like hell."

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Not really. Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" he asked sitting up. "Talk about how every time I close my eyes I see my father die."

"Kurt, you can't think like that. Your Dad is strong. He'll pull through this."

"And if he doesn't? What then? I don't have anyone left if he dies, except family members I barely know who live hundreds of miles away."

"You wouldn't be alone, Kurt. You've got Mercedes and Rachel and their families. And you've got my mom and me. I told you before, what we've got sort of feels like family to me."

"Except we're not. Not really."

"I'm learning that family is a lot more than blood or legal ties. You're like a brother to me now, Kurt - we even fight like brothers - so you wouldn't be alone if anything happens to your dad, who is going to be fine by the way. You'll still have me," I told him, reaching out to give him an awkward hug.

Kurt held onto me with a strength I didn't realize he had and I realized that right then I was the one thing solid in his life. Suddenly I didn't care who saw us, I just wanted to be there for him.


	171. Feels Right:Blaine's POV

_AN: A little isnight into Blaine during the end scene of "First Time". Inspired by lyrics from "Give Me Novacaine" by Green Day_

* * *

><p>I knew that this was worth waiting for, as I felt the heat of Kurt's body pressed up against mine. Gazing into his eyes gave me such a quiet, peaceful feeling which was a stark contrast to the sensations starting to build elsewhere in my body. Still, I wasn't in any rush. I was willing to take this slow and treasure every moment.<p>

I had been right, getting Kurt out of his layers was quite a task, albeit a pleasurable one. Each article of clothing that had been removed had felt like unwrapping a birthday present. Even now, as his body lay on top of mine still clad in pants and a white t-shirt, those clothes seemed such a thin layer between us compared to his normal attire.

Lifting my head from the pillow, I pressed my lips against Kurt's soft lips, taking the time to savor every aspect about this moment. The pressure increased as Kurt returned the kiss, pressing harder against my body.

This felt oh so right, though I didn't dare say anything for fear of disrupting the moment. There was enough communication going on between us tonight without words and there was no doubt in my mind that this was how our first time should be, not rushed and sloppy in the back seat of a car.


	172. Just One Note

_AN: So a little bit of Kurt thoughts before the solo that he blows in "Wheels". Inspired by lyrics from "Sing A Powerful Song" by The Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside the choir room, staring through the open door. Some would say his hesitation came from nerves about the upcoming audition against Rachel for the "Defying Gravity" solo, but it wasn't that. Kurt knew he was ready for that. Knew that he would have no problem showing Mr. Schuester that the hi F was within his vocal range. No the hesitation stemmed from knowing that he was about to through the audition on purpose.<p>

Kurt could still see his father's face when he had told him about the phone call. Could see the pent up fury and humiliation that it had caused. Humiliation not because his son was gay, but because Burt was incapable of protecting Kurt from things like this. The last thing he wanted to do was put his father through more incidents like that. Proving that he could hit a certain note or getting a solo that would give the closed-minded fools more ammunition didn't seem important in the scheme of things. Let Rachel Berry have her moment of glory. He wasn't throwing the audition for her, or for the homophobes that polluted this world - he was doing it for his father. To protect him from the aftermath of singing what was considered a girl's song. Wasn't that more important than a solo.

Knowing what he had to do, Kurt walked into the choir room. All he had to do was blow that one note. He'd put his all into the rest of the performance. Show everyone that he was just as good, if not better than Rachel, by belting out the song up until that point. In the scheme of things, what he was doing for his dad was more important than some solo. After all, the love he had for his father was the most powerful song of all.


	173. Glimpse Within: Finn's POV

AN: Okay so a bit of a what-if scenario requested by supergirl102. Instead of Burt going back for Kurt and hearing Kurt sing Rose's Turn, it's Finn that hears the song. Inspired by lyrics from "How We Operate" by Gomez

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" I asked as Burt came out of the school from talking to Kurt.<p>

"Yeah," Burt replied, the word almost lost in his sigh. "It's just that Kurt is upset about the two of us hanging out together."

I nodded. "Maybe we should invite him to join us," I suggested.

"Now, why didn't I think of that," Burt replied in agreement.

"I'll go get him," I said, already starting for the door that Burt had just come out of.

I found Kurt in the auditorium, on the stage singing to be exact. Singing like he owned the stage and for those few minutes he did. It was a side of Kurt that I had never seen before, maybe because we all tended to overlook him. He didn't fit our idea of a male lead, and so he was often relegated to the background despite the fact that he sang better than almost everyone in the group, especially me.

Like everyone else in this school I saw things how society wanted us to see things - that social status was important, and being different was wrong. Conforming to the rules that society had set was what was important and if you didn't do that you were labeled a freak or a loser.

Kurt refused to view things that way. He refused to be who society said he was supposed to be and tried to be himself - and he was ridiculed and bullied for doing that. I had been a part of that. I had let the need to be popular blind me to what was right.

Perhaps it was time that I quit trying to be what society wanted me to be and be a little more like Kurt.

As, he finished the song, I started clapping as I headed for the stage. Kurt started hearing the sound and looked in my direction.

"That was awesome," I told him as I walked up the steps to join him on stage.

"It was "Rose's Turn"," Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you to join us for hoagies. It'll be more fun with the three of us."

"Why. So you can feel less guilty for trying to steal my Dad."

"I don't want to steal anything from you," I replied sincerely. "That was never my intent. I do enjoy spending time with your dad but he is _your_ dad. Nothing is going to change that. So, what do you say? Up for joining us?"

Kurt discreetly reached up and wiped some tears away as he nodded his reply. Side by side, we walked out of the auditorium, a new page in our relationship having been turned.


	174. Dumpster Toss: Blaine's POV

_AN: So this is for supergirl102 who wanted a certain ex-Warbler in a dumpster and I can't say I'm really against that myself. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Tip Of The Iceberg" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>Walking out to my car, I glanced down at my phone. I hadn't taken Kurt's picture off the wallpaper. I couldn't bring myself to do as it was the only connection I had to him. The last shred of hope that was left in my world. A hand across my shoulders brought me out of my daydreaming and back to reality. Looking up I found Puck walking beside me.<p>

"Hi, Puck. What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped in to see, Finn," Puck replied, not so subtly guiding me away from my car and toward the edge of the parking lot. "He and I had an interesting conversation."

"Really? What about?"

"Seems you broke my boy, Kurt's heart. That is so not cool man."

"Your boy? You use to throw him in the dumpster."

"That was before I knew what a cool guy he was," Puck told me. "And it's not that I don't like you, Blaine, I do but cheating on Kurt is not cool man."

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked, knowing that this was all leading up to something and after my run in with Finn, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"We're just going to put you where you belong," Puck said easily.

"We?" I asked, looking up at Puck who nodded in the direction we were walking.

I looked, expecting to find Finn waiting to help. It wasn't Finn though, but someone I hadn't seen in awhile standing next to one of the school's dumpsters.

"Karofsky?"

"Hi Blaine," Karofsky replied, a small smile on his face.

Before I knew what was happening, Puck had me under the arms and Karofsky had my legs. Together they tossed me into the nearby dumpster.

"You deserve to be in with the trash after throwing away a love like Kurt's," Karofsky called to me as I heard the two of them walk away.

Lying there on top of all the garbage, who was I to argue. I knew I had thrown away the best thing in my life. I didn't deserve someone as compassionate and tender hearted as Kurt.


	175. Hard Good-bye: Burt's POV

_AN: Some pre-series Kurt/Burt to make everyone feel happy agian. Inspired by lyrics from "When The Day Turns Into Night" by Busted_

* * *

><p>I rush back into the kitchen to get my car keys and find my thirteen-year-old son sitting at the table eating the breakfast he had cooked for us. Thirteen. I can't believe it's been five years now since his mother died.<p>

Watching him, I'm having doubts about leaving the house. Leaving for work never used to be this hard. I'd kiss Kurt and Kathleen good-bye and walk out the front door, knowing I'd see them that evening. It never occurred to me that one day that wouldn't happen until I came home and Kathleen wasn't here. And then I started dropping Kurt off at the Jones' in the morning to catch the bus with Mercedes. That was harder on him at first than me because I knew he would be safe.

This year though he had insisted he was old enough to get the bus by himself and it was only a half hour that he would be here alone. Now that the time was here though, I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. Even a half an hour seemed like a long time.

"Is something wrong, Dad?"

Kurt's question shakes me out of my thoughts. He's looking at me with a concern and compassion that makes him look older than he really is and I'm reminded of Kathleen. My little boy has grown up much too fast.

"No, nothing's wrong," I tell him, grabbing the keys off the counter where I left them. "Have fun at school today."

"I'll try," Kurt replies with forced enthusiasm. Perhaps I should go to the garage late today. "Bye, Dad."

And his good-bye seals it. Staying now would show I didn't trust him and I do. Kurt has taken on so much responsibility around the house without me asking that given in to this request only seemed natural.

"Bye, Kurt," I say, turning as he goes back to eating his breakfast.

I head out of the house praying that it's not our last good-bye as the one so many years to Kathleen had been.


	176. The Number in the Corner

_AN: So in "Blame It On The Alcohol" New Directions sign a pact about not drinking and if they do to call Schuester for a ride. Here is what happens when Brittany drinks at a party and has to call Schue. Again written for supergirl102. Inspired by lyrics from _"_The Devil In Me" by What's Eating Gilbert_

* * *

><p>"So how was I?" some guy whom she couldn't recall his name in her drunken haze asked.<p>

"I've had better," she said, rolling out from under him. Staggering she gathered her clothes and put them on, the stunned jock watching her from the bed.

Without another word she stumbled from the bedroom, somehow managing to get down the steps on her own two feet, and made a crooked path to the front door. The cool night air cut through the haze enough for her to realize that she was in no shape to drive. She needed to call someone but who, she wondered as she staggered across the front yard. A tree root tripped her and she fell to the ground.

Rolling to her back, she took out her cell and scrolled through names. Seeing one she stopped - Mr. Schue. They had signed a paper saying if they were drinking they should call him. He'd be disappointed in her but what other choice did she have.

"Hello."

"Mr. Schue, I fell off the pony," she slurred into the phone.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah. Least I think that's my name. Things seem a little hazy right now."

"Where are you, Brittany?"

She looked up into the tree limbs above her. "Under a tree."

Will sighed. "Where is the tree?"

"Outside. Even I know trees don't grow indoors, Mr. Schue."

"Right. Okay so where were you before you came to be under the tree," he tried again.

"Damon Lartey's party."

"Do you know the address there?"

Brittany gave him the address.

"Okay, Brit, I'll be there shortly. Just sit tight."

"Right. I won't make like a tree and leave," Brittany said, laughing at her own joke.

Ending the call she looked back up at the leaves above her. ~_A leaf can't leave a tree so why do people even say that?_~ Brittany pondered, a confused feeling that had nothing to do with the alcohol coming over her. At least this was a feeling she was use to.


	177. Not A Lima Loser

_AN: Just a little AU speculation. No I don't like Rachel if you haven't figured that out yet. Inspired by lryics from " Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>Finn stood at the window of his apartment, the one he was sharing with Kurt, and looked down at the city street's below. Today was the big day. Kurt would go to classes at NYADA for the first time and he would begin his studies at the Actor's studio. He felt excited and for the first time hopeful for his future. He had lived with the fear of only ever being a Lima Loser, but now no matter what happened he had made it out of that town. Even if he wasn't successful as an actor he had made it to New York City. That in itself was more than most people could say.<p>

Still, it wasn't exactly as he had planned. New York had been Rachel's dream first but his ex-fiancé wasn't here. Not getting into NYADA had hit her hard, and though he had tried to support her through that she had spurned his efforts, pushing him away. Had tried to talk her into coming to New York with him while she regrouped and decided what to do now. Rachel's response had been to call him insensitive and throw the engagement ring at him.

Rachel's rejection of him had hit Finn hard. He had almost decided not to come at all. It was Kurt who had convinced him to go through with his plans. Convinced him that giving everything up for her wouldn't help either of them.

Standing there now, Finn realized his stepbrother was right. He had to move on. Rachel had made her choice, and though while he would consider taking her back if she asked, he wasn't going to be the one doing the begging. He had tailored his dreams to fit Rachel's wants for a long time and this time he was going to do what he wanted. Finn Hudson was going to show New York that he wasn't just a Lima Loser.


	178. How To Get Home: Blaine's POV

_AN: Because supergirl102 wanted to see Blaine calling Schue for a ride after drinking and well the Scandals incident did seem like a good time. Now for some reason I can't get this idea of an awkward conversation between Kurt and Schue about not letting someone pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. I don't know. Someone talk me out of it. And anyway this was inspired by lyrics from _"_The Flame Still Burns" by Foreigner_

* * *

><p>I hadn't walked far, when I finally sat down next to a lamppost. The good feeling I'd had because of the alcohol had long since melted away. Running my hands back through my hair, I let out a cry of frustration, wondering how I could have been so stupid. I had been telling him only days ago that he was worth waiting for and then I go and try to seduce him in the parking lot of a gay bar. How stupid could I get?<p>

Not that I didn't want to be with Kurt in that way, I did, but only when he was ready. Only when the time was right and no matter what the alcohol was saying, that had not been tonight.

Leaning back against the lamppost, I contemplate my next move. Kurt would come get me still, but I'm too embarrassed to face him right now. Wes and David are away at college now, and they were the Warblers I had been closest too. Calling Sebestian in this situation just seems wrong. My parents are a definite no. I've got Finn's number but once he found out what happened, he'd be more likely to toss me in a dumpster somewhere than actually take me home.

That left one person and so getting out my cell phone, I made the call I had been hoping not to make since I signed that pledge at the beginning of the year. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Schue's blue car was pulling to a stop at the curb. Getting to my feet, I get into the passenger seat and pull on my seatbelt.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Kurt and I sort of snuck into Scandals tonight and I may have had a bit too much alcohol," I replied trying to keep things vague.

"And where is Kurt?"

"Probably home by now," I replied. "He wasn't drinking tonight," I quickly added not wanting Mr. Schue to think he was driving under the influence.

"And he left you without a ride home?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "That was my own doing. I tried to seduce him in the parking lot, he wasn't into it. We argued and I stalked off."

I heard Mr. Schue sigh. "I hope see how alcohol can lead you to making some bad decisions."

"I do."

"And neither one of you should be sneaking into a bar at your age."

"Are you going to tell our parents?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I should, but I won't. As long as you promise me that you won't do it again."

"I promise and Kurt wouldn't have been there tonight if it wasn't for me," I said quickly. I knew Kurt had only gone because he was trying to impress me.

"Okay then. I hope this is the last time I pick you up like this, Blaine," he added, as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.


	179. Pride

_AN: Thought you might like a little something from one of the other characters. Inspired by lyrics from "Rooftops" by LostProphets_

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath as she walked with her teammates from the green room. This was it. This was her and her fellow seniors last chance at winning Nationals for Show Choir. Their last chance at showing the school that Glee Club wasn't the joke everyone thought it was. Thinking back over the last three years, Quinn wouldn't know where she would have been without Glee. As Finn had once told her, these people had stood by her when others had rejected her.<p>

She had thought her life was over when she had gotten pregnant her sophomore year. In reality, it had just begun. Her parents may have kicked her out, and she may have been kicked off of Cheerios but she found out what having real friends was like. Finn, Puck and Mercedes had all given her a place to stay at one point, and the whole club had been their for her after going into labor at Regionals. Even after giving Beth up, they had helped her get over her feeling of loss, especially Mercedes and Kurt, who she had spent a lot of time with that summer.

Despite her myriad relationships with Finn, Puck, and Sam she can still consider the three of them friends. They've proved time and again that they will be their for her. Not many girls can say that of their high school flames.

Junior year had been more ups and downs, and through it all, the Glee Club as a whole had never rejected her even when she had confrontations with individual members. Maybe that was what she liked most about this group, because like a family they might fight amongst themselves but when it really mattered they were all ready to stand up for one another. And when put into perspective she knew her junior year wasn't the worst one ever, Kurt definitely had a rougher year than her, but at the time things had seemed so bleak that summer. Bleak enough that she had joined The Skanks. Yet once again, the Glee Club had welcomed her back with open arms when she had come to her senses and stood by her through her recovery from the accident.

The people she are about to take the stage with have seen her at her best and at her worst and yet still believe in her. Still want good things for her and Quinn knows that she hopes only the best of things for them too. They probably won't all stay in touch but nothing can change what they've shared. She knows that no matter what happens on this stage, they can all hold their head up high. They had taken strength from the original members - Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Artie - and built this group that had a shot at Nationals. They had tried.

Of all the things she had accomplished in her life, Quinn would proudly say that she was most proud of being a member of The New Directions.


	180. Too Late To Forgive

_AN: Happy to say this is a definite AU but well, I still want to post it. Hopefully with last night's phone call I can start writing happy Klaine again. Inspried by lyrics from _"_Cradle" by Atomic Kitten_

* * *

><p>It was a grey winter day, and the wind bit through even the heavy wool jacket that he was wearing as he crossed the frozen ground of the cemetery. He knew where he was going, had seen the small crowd gathered around the site an hour before, though he hadn't been able to bring himself to join them. His grief was to raw and his guilt too close to the surface to join the others in their mourning.<p>

Reaching the fresh mound, Kurt lay the single red rose that he carried on top of the dirt. He let his eyes trail from the rose to the temporary marker that bore the name and years of birth. Seeing his ex-boyfriend's name caused the tears he had been fighting to well up in his eyes, blurring the words. As the tears finally started rolling down his cheeks, he could feel their warmth quickly stolen by the chill of the wind.

He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and he looked back to find his stepbrother standing there.

"How did you know I would be here?" Kurt asked, not bothering to hide the tears he was crying. It wasn't the first time he had cried in front of Finn and he doubted it would be the last. He hadn't told anyone he was coming home for the funeral.

"When you weren't here for the ceremony I knew you would show up eventually so I waited. Thought you could use some support." Finn told him, slipping his hand to the other shoulder and pulling his stepbrother closer to him.

"You know I got a flower delivery the day after you called me about the accident. They were from Blaine. The card said - 'All I'm waiting for is for you to say you still care. I'll always love you'. He must have sent them before the car accident."

Finn swallowed the lump in his own throat, not knowing what to say.

"I should have forgave him. If I had maybe this . . ."

As Kurt's words trailed off in tears, Finn pulled his stepbrother into a tight hug. "This wasn't your fault," Finn told him softly, wondering if in his grief Kurt would ever be able to believe that.


	181. Opportunity: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Heartbeat" by Steps_

* * *

><p>My parents are out of town, they have been all week. Part of me wonders if Dad didn't plan this business trip, and decide to take mom with him, to coincide with the West Side Story performances. Just yet another excuse in the long list of excuses for not showing up to performances. I was use to it, and as I gripped Kurt's hand and led him up the walkway to my house, I was thankful for it. Tonight it would be just me and Kurt.<p>

We don't waste any time making our way to my room, and I don't let go of Kurt's hand for a moment. Letting him proceed me into the room, I push the bedroom door shut with my foot, and then we're on the bed. Kurt is beneath me as our tongues exploring one another's mouths as if it's uncharted territory for us, despite the number of times we've done this. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, knowing that it's only in moments like these, when we're in the privacy of one of our homes, that Kurt will tolerate his hair being mussed up. I can feel his heart beating fast beneath me as I press close to him and know mine is echoing that beat.

For so long, making out and maybe a hand slipped underneath of a shirt, has been the limit of our intimacy. Tonight that would change though and the passion of that thought made me bring my hands down from his hair. Kurt's arms are wrapped around my neck as I break our kiss, to let my mouth wander down the soft skin of his neck. I let my hands go lower, ready to explore south of the border as Kurt had put it. Fingertips find the metal buckle of Kurt's belt and as I undo it I feel the tremble that goes through his body.

Instinctively, I pause in my actions, breaking contact with Kurt's skin so that I can look up at him. His arms are still looped around my neck and he isn't trying to push me away but still I need to be sure. I was ready for this months ago, but I've been waiting for him to feel ready. I'd wait as long as need be for this moment as long as I got to keep him in my life.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm ready," he whispers, not opening his eyes. "Nervous but ready," he adds with a small laugh.

"Look at me," I whisper softly, needing to see the look in his eyes.

Kurt complies, and his beautiful glaz eyes, pupils dilated with passion, stare up at me. "I want you, Blaine," he says in a breathless whisper.

It's all the assurance that I need.


	182. Take Notice: Kurt's POV

_AN: So just a bit of Klaine pre "Original Song". Inspired by lyrics from "Yours To Hold" by Skillet_

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly sure what the Warblers are discussing at this point - probably the arrangement for Blaine's next Katie Perry's piece. Perhaps if I wasn't otherwise occupied I might be able to follow the conversation, but I'm too busy watching Blaine and wondering if he'll ever see me the way I want him to. Wondering what I could do to catch his eye. I apparently have absolutely no sex appeal so that avenue is not going to work.<p>

I think about his words back in February when I confessed that I liked him. He had told me then that he cared about me but the didn't want to screw things up. Care about is a long way from love and I've wondered more than once how I could show him that he wouldn't screw things up when it came to us. Oh, we'd probably both make mistakes, and hurt one another's feeling unintentionally, but I knew I could forgive Blaine of just about anything.

Fingers snapping in front of my face brought me out of my thoughts. Seeing that everyone's eyes were on me, I had a feeling they had been trying to get my attention for awhile. I glanced toward the desk the three council members sat at.

"You didn't cast a vote on the song we were thinking about doing at Regionals," Wes said, a bemused look on his face.

I had absolutely no idea what song they were talking about. "Yeah, it's fine," I replied, feeling my cheeks grow warm. I had no idea if I was in the majority or the minority for the song.

"Okay, so "Raise Your Glass" is one of our songs for Regionals," Wes said. "Kevin and Theo do you think you can have something to show us for choreography by our next meeting."

The two Warblers glanced at each other before Kevin said, "Yeah, we can have something ready to show the group by then."

"Great. Meeting dismissed then," Wes said with a bang of his gavel.

As the other Warblers got to their feet around me, I sat for a few more minutes trying to collect myself. Leaning my head back against the couch I closed my eyes briefly. Opening them, I found Blaine standing in front of me.

"I'll walk you to your car. As spaced out as you seem this afternoon, I wouldn't want you to get lost," he teased, the smile that I loved softening the words.

"Okay," I agree, because let's face it, any chance to spend even just a couple more minutes in his presence I wasn't about to turn down.


	183. What Now?

_AN: So this would be the second kiss for these two - the one that the scene in "Original Song" breaks off at when they start it. Hope you like this little scene. It's inspired by "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne._

* * *

><p>He needed air, but he didn't want to break their kiss. The kiss that he had waited so long to receive. That he had given up hope of it ever happening anywhere other than his dreams. He had finally convinced himself that Blaine would never be anything more than a friend and now this. Part of him wondered if he wasn't dreaming but he couldn't pinch himself to find out given that one hand was against Blaine's face and the other one was gripping the lapel of Blaine's blazer. He almost felt as if he let go he would drown.<p>

The need for air won out, and Kurt finally drew back first but just enough that he could draw in some air. They were still close enough that he could feel Blaine's breath dance across his skin as the other teen breathed heavily.

And through the feeling of ecstasy, Kurt feels a sudden panic. Sure this kiss, this moment, was perfect. He may have kissed Brittany and Karofsky may have kissed him, but to him this is his first real kiss and the reality of that is overwhelming. What happened after this moment passed? Kurt knew his friendship with Blaine was forever changed, could be lost even. What they had with each other before was forever lost an the two of them had to figure out where they stood with one another now. Figure out how to be together when so many in the world around them would think it was wrong with just a single glance. And as much as he's learned about Blaine these last few months, Kurt realizes there is so much more he doesn't know - just like he didn't know how soft his lips were or how the lingering taste of Blaine's normal medium drip didn't taste all that bad after all.

Blaine is trying to press his lips against his again, and though Kurt wants to return the gesture, he pulls his head away instead.

"Kurt?"

Kurt can see the hesitation and fear in Blaine's eyes clearly as close as they are.

"What does this mean? Where do we go from here? Should we even do this?"

The questions are out before Kurt realizes he's speaking and he's afraid Blaine won't understand his fears. That Blaine will think he's rejecting him.

"There will be time to figure everything out," Blaine tells him softly. "Know that you're not alone. We're in this together come what may. Right now just enjoy this moment."

Kurt nods, as Blaine's lips find his own again. Enjoy the moment - that is one thing he can do.


	184. Letting Go: Burt's POV

_AN: So this was written back in June so it's a bit different than the good-bye scene we really get but hope you all like it anyway. Inspired by lyrics from "Little By Little" by Oasis_

* * *

><p>Giving him a final hug I realized that this was it - my little boy was leaving me for the final time. Only thing, he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a young man who had already seen more than his fair share of the ugliness of people and I knew he'd have to deal with even more in New York City. It wasn't fair but it was the way things were. Anywhere he went he would be faced with people who would refuse to look past what they didn't like or understand about him to see just how amazing a person Kurt was.<p>

Letting him go, I couldn't help but think about everything we had been through. As he hugged Carole I saw him as a newborn, wrapped in a blue blanket in Kathleen's arms. Our first tea party together, as I realized he wasn't going to be the son I had thought I was going to have but that I loved him all the same. His tear stained face as we buried Kathleen. The pride I felt in him when I had finally let him stay alone after school and I had come home to find him cooking dinner and taking on responsibilities that a thirteen year old shouldn't have had to. The fear in his eyes as he finally confirmed what I had known for years. Remembered the anger I felt when I learned of Karofsky's threat and my fierce desire to protect him.

Eighteen years had gone by fast, but as Kurt finally headed for the train that would take him away to New York City, my worries melted away. All those trials he had gone through with my help had prepared him to be out on his own. Like when I had finally taken the training wheels off of his bike, I knew Kurt was going to be fine. Oh, there would still be heart aches and hard times, but that was a part of life and Kurt was ready to face them along with the good times.


	185. Picture On The Piano: Kurt's POV

_AN: So I orginally planned on posting something else but then I wrote this last night and just wanted to share it. This is a little piece between Kurt and Carole set soon after she and Burt got married. It's inspired by lyrics from "Sleeping With The Light On" by Busted._

* * *

><p>Coming home from school, Kurt found the house quiet. Finn was probably out with friends and his dad was probably still at the garage but Carole should have been home tonight. Walking into the kitchen, he found a note on the table:<p>

_Ran to the store. Will be back soon. Kurt, don't worry about starting dinner. _

_Love Carole_

Kurt smiled. Even Carole knew he was the only other one in the family likely to think about starting dinner if she wasn't here.

Deciding to take advantage of the quiet, Kurt headed for the living room and the piano that he hadn't touched since the day they had moved in. Even then he had only played it to assure himself that everything was in working order after the move. The piano had once belonged to his mother and therefore was a cherished item. Before the wedding he had practiced almost everyday. These days, he barely saw his family let alone had time to practice the piano. He usually used his study hall period at Dalton to slip away and practice during the school day.

Walking into the living room he approached the piano, stopping halfway across the room. A picture frame sat on the top of the piano, one that he hadn't placed there. The only picture that had ever sat on top of the piano was the one of him and his mother at the piano. It had been placed there not long after her funeral but he hadn't put it up when they had moved right before the wedding because he hadn't wanted to hurt Carole's feelings and so he had tucked the frame in the front of a dresser drawer. Now somebody had placed another picture on top of the piano.

Kurt stalked toward the instrument, determined to get rid of whatever photo was there. The one of him and his mother was the only one that had any right to be there. How dare someone put another photo on top of _her_ piano.

Reaching the piano, he snatched it up, stopping when he saw the familiar smiling faces looking back at him. Though he hadn't put the photo in it's usual spot after the move someone else had.

"I put it there," came Carole's voice from behind him. Kurt turned and looked at her as she continued. "I was putting clothes away and found it in the dresser drawer. I remember seeing it on the piano before the move and thought it should be in its proper place."

"Thank-you," Kurt whispered, his sight blurring with unshed tears.

"I know how important Kathleen was to both you and your father, Kurt. Don't ever think you need to hide memories of her to spare my feelings."

Walking over to her, Kurt put his arms around her, the picture still clutched in his hand and an even deeper love and respect for his step-mother.


	186. Prom Royalty: Finn's POV (AU)

_AN: So, this is a what if scenario. What would have happened if Finn hadn't gotten kicked out of his junior prom and had been named Prom King instead of Karofsky. Inspired by lyrics from _"_May I" by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>Finn stood on the stage, stunned by the turn of events. He had won prom king which meant Quinn should have been a shoo in for prom queen but that hadn't been the name that was announced. Instead Finn found himself staring at the door his stepbrother had run out of, surprise melting away to anger.<p>

Hadn't Kurt suffered enough this year at the hands of their close minded peers? Couldn't they just leave him alone for one night and let him enjoy his Junior Prom with his boyfriend?

As angry as he was though, Finn had no one person to direct that anger at. No way of knowing who had cast the votes. That left only one way to handle this. Head held high, Finn left in search of his stepbrother. He found him by a bank of lockers not far from the gymnasium.

*"So what do you want to do?" Finn heard Blaine ask.

*"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have."

Hearing Kurt's reply, Finn knows there is no need to convince Kurt to go through with his plan, because his stepbrother is on the same page as him. Though he would have found this as embarrassing as hell at the beginning of the year, now Finn only sees it as an act of defiance against the haters of the school.

"Then let's go get this over with," Finn says, holding out his hand to Kurt who is kneeling in front of Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine look in his direction in surprise and then Kurt takes the offered hand and lets his stepbrother help him to his feet. Together they walk back onto the stage, Kurt walking alone toward where Mr. Figgins stands waiting. Again Figgins announces Kurt as prom queen, places the crown on his head, and hands him the scepter.

Looking out at the crowd Kurt says the first thing that comes to his mind.

*"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleman."

And the next thing that Finn is aware of he is walking down the steps onto the dance floor for the traditional dance.

"You don't need to go through with this," Kurt whispers to Finn.

"I've got your back no matter what, remember?" Finn tells him, any doubt he had felt suddenly gone as the music begins.

This is all worth it because it shows the people who were trying to hurt Kurt that they hadn't won. Showed them that neither of them were afraid of them. Maybe a year ago he had been embarrassed by the crush Kurt had on him, but since their parents had married the two of them had formed a new bond. They shared the love of being brothers, and brothers were there for one another no matter what the world threw at them.

***Dialogue taken from the episode "Prom Queen"**


	187. Where We Were and Where We Are: Finn POV

_AN: Just a little reflection by Finn right after graduation. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Shimmer" by Fuel._

* * *

><p>Looking around the stage, my eyes seek out the faces of my friends among my fellow graduates. Except for Brittany, we've all made it to this milestone - high school graduation. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes are involved in a silly looking three way hug. Santana and Quinn are talking and laughing together. Mike and Puck, who just barely made it up on this stage today, are exchanging high fives.<p>

Four years ago, if you had asked who my friends would be at this point in my life, only two of these people would have been mentioned - Puck, who was my best friend then, and Quinn, who I had a serious crush on. Turned out Quinn was my girlfriend for awhile, and then she cheated on me with Puck. Though I consider them friend's now again, they still aren't the people I feel closest too.

Mike and I probably wouldn't have talked much beyond football if it wasn't for Glee. Thinking of the times we had spent together over the years, I can't help but think about what I would've have missed in that case. The same with Santana. We would have been in the same circle but honestly, if it weren't for Glee, I would probably just see her as the critical, shallow cheerleader she plays herself off to be. I know now there is more to her.

If not for Glee, I probably never would have even spoken to Mercedes. My first day walking into the auditorium I had no clue who she was but man did I think she had an attitude problem. She still had the attitude but nowadays I didn't think it was so much of a problem. Mercedes was an amazing girl and her voice was phenomenal. I feel lucky to have gotten to know her.

Then there was Rachel, my fiancé. I didn't even know who she was before I joined Glee club, and then somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her. Oh, we've had our ups and downs in our relationship, but we still love one another despite our faults. Rachel is one of the few people who I know believes in me, and letting her go off to New York alone is going to be hard but it's what is going to be best for her as I need to find myself again.

The other person I know believes in me is Kurt, my stepbrother. The kid that four years ago I had been part of the group that threw pee balloons at him. Kurt is the most amazing person I know but if it weren't for Glee, Puck and I would probably still be tossing him in the dumpster. The fact that he once had a crush on me doesn't even bother me now, maybe because these days we love one another - as brothers. That bond is a special one, and the only one I would say with certainty will still exist ten years from now.


	188. Pride: Burt's POV

_AN: A little addition to the scene where the Hummel-Hudson family talks about Burt's political bid. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "To Win Just Once" by the Saw Doctors._

* * *

><p>I knew this was something that I had to do. If Sue Sylvester made it to congress and I did nothing to try to stop it, I knew that I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror. Granted, I might not win this race, I sure couldn't control who the people of Ohio voted for, but I could influence them and whatever happened, at least I knew I would try.<p>

But I wanted to win. I wanted to make a positive difference not only here in Lima but in our country. Running for Congress was a way to do that. Sure, this had all started as a campaign to save the arts but there was so much more I could do.

I also knew the only way I could win was with the support of my family. This wasn't just about me, it was about them to. Carol and I had talked at length about it, and Kurt and Finn had been excited at first, but I knew we really had to talk about it. Address any concerns they had, hence the dinner at Breadstix and opening the floor for questions.

Even as Finn's question was addressed though, I could tell something was bothering Kurt.

*"Pretty quiet over there," I said, directing the comment directly at Kurt. I wasn't about to just let this slide, If Kurt had problems with this whole running for office thing, then I wanted to know about them. I wanted them addressed and his worries eased if I could.

*"I want you to do this, Dad," Kurt replied, his voice truthful but lacking the enthusiasm of his first reaction when he had declared himself as campaign manager. "But think about the stress. I mean you were just in the hospital, almost dead and Sue is going to make your life a living hell."

So that was it. My son was once again worried about my health and I guess after the last year's scare and losing his mom, it was a valid concern. One I needed to try to ease his mind about, though right then I didn't know how.

*"I know she will."

*"She's going to have a field day with this whole having a gay son thing."

*"I'm proud of you Kurt, don't care who knows it," I assured him, meaning every word wholeheartedly.

I couldn't have raised a better son no matter how many times I could do it over. My boy was smart, ambitious, talented, and compassionate. He had a strength of character that I could only contribute to his mother. Despite everything the world had thrown at him, he refused to be beaten. How many times had I watched him fight for what he knew was right. And suddenly, I knew what words to say to hopefully ease his worries.

This once, the Hummels were going to win.

***Dialogue taken from "Pot O' Gold"**


	189. Football Tryout: Finn's POV

_AN: Tag to the scene in "Preggers" where Kurt asks for Finn's help to get on the football team. Inspired by lyrics from "Whole Lotta Nothing" by S Club_

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?"<p>

The words were out before I had a chance to think about how they sounded. I hadn't meant to hurt Kurt's feelings, but though he hid it quickly, I saw the hurt my response caused. It is just that the idea of on the football team was crazy - even as a kicker. He wouldn't have to worry about just the opponents tackling him, his own teammates would be against him.

Unless he could actually make the field goals. Our kicker was even more pathetic than the rest of our team this year. I hadn't seen him make a field goal during practice or a game.

"No, actually I wasn't kidding," Kurt replied.

"Why?"

"My Dad sort of already thinks I am on the team and I thought if I really did join the team then I wouldn't have to disappoint him."

I sighed. How could I say no to that reason. My father wasn't even alive and all I wanted to do was make him proud of me. Still, helping Kurt would mean sticking my own neck out.

"Meet me on the football field at five o'clock tonight," I told him reluctantly. "If you're actually able to make a field goal kick then I'll talk to the coach."

Already I was hoping that I wouldn't regret this.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said, his face lighting up. "My Dad will be so happy to see me taking an interest in something he likes. I'm not sure why I didn't think of this before."

As I watched Kurt practically skip out of the choir room, I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into. Still, if it helped Kurt with his relationship with his Dad then wasn't it worth it. Making our father's proud of us was what almost every guy I knew really wanted. Besides, if Kurt really wasn't any good then now one had to even know about this.


	190. Believe In Me

_AN: Just a taste of Mike and Tina set during season three. Inspired by lyrics from "Anyone Else But You" by Mouldy Peaches_

* * *

><p>"I took a chance and sent your applications in for you. I may have had to forge the signatures,*" Tina told me.<p>

I looked down at her in disbelief. Despite our arguments of the last few days and my harsh words about my Dad being right and we shouldn't be together, she had still done that for me. Even when I had given up on my dream, she hadn't. She had believed in me. She had gone to my father and convinced him to believe in my dream.

"I love you,*" I told her, the words seeming so inadequate. I only hoped that I could convey silently what I didn't have the words to say.

The look in her eyes told me everything. I saw her belief in me. I saw the forgiveness that only a true love could grant harsh actions. Most of all though, I saw the love I felt for her reflected back at me.

I would try my hardest to fulfill my dream, if not for my own happiness then to justify her unwavering belief in me. To show thankfulness for the support that my Dad had just pledged to me.

*** Dialogue from "Hold Onto Sixteen"**


	191. Second First Kiss

_AN: Because Klaine is forever no matter what the idiot writers of the show do, here's a little wedding scene for you all. Inspired by lyrics from "Where My Heart Will Take Me" by Russell Watson_

* * *

><p>As the Justice of the Peace pronounced their marriage to the gathered guests, Kurt leaned in toward his husband. He had lost count of how many times he and Blaine had kissed years ago, but in this instance it felt as if they were experiencing their first kiss all over again. As Blaine's fingers found their way into his hair, Kurt felt as if he was back at Dalton Academy receiving what he considered to be his first real kiss.<p>

The reaction of their audience brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He could feel the heat rising in cheeks as he stepped back from Blaine and wondered how many of the guests could see it. All Kurt could see was Blaine's questioning eyes though, but before he could attempt to explain he saw understanding creep into them. Smiling, Blaine let the hand, that had been tangled in Kurt's hair, drop first to his new husband's shoulder and then find Kurt's hand. Fingers intertwined, Kurt and Blaine Anerson-Hummel turned to the gather guests.

Kurt found himself smiling back at the seas of approving faces. His parents, Blaine's mother and Rachel in the front row as Finn and Cooper were standing up beside their brothers. Behind them, were a sea of old friends from McKinley and Dalton, employees from his father's tire shop, and new friends from the time he and Blaine had spent in New York so far. Every member of the Glee Club had found their way to New York to help them celebrate this occasion, even Rory who had come over from Ireland. Mike and Tina had stayed together, and were planning to be the next couple to get married come Christmas. A few others had brought new significant others, including Puck who had settled down some from his wild ways in high school. Kurt found it hard to believe that the young man standing in a suit, with a pretty girl by his side and a baby girl in his arms was the same kid that had once reveled in tossing him in the dumpster.

Yeah, they had come a long way to be able to celebrate this moment. Maybe his and Blaine's union still wouldn't be recognized in every state but more had chosen to join the movement to support being able to love whomever you choose. Perhaps one day even the federal government would recognize same sex marriages but until then, he and Blaine would live a content life here in New York City. He didn't need any government's recognition as he knew who his one true love was - and he was standing by his side at this moment.


	192. Rink Proposal: Blaine's POV S4 Spoilers

_AN: So, this is my wishful thinking based off spoilers I've seen for this coming episode of Glee. I think every Klaine fan will wish this is how things work but alas it probably won't. If you don't like spoilers then stop reading now. This is inspired by lyrics from _"_Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley_

* * *

><p>I was aware how risky this was. Kurt had said he wanted to see me when he came home for Christmas, but how would he feel about me showing up in the city. Was he ready to see me? Would he feel rushed with me coming? I wasn't sure but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see him. I loved Kurt with every breath I took, and I knew I needed to show him that. After what I had done to him, there was only one thing I could think of that could show him just how serious I was about him.<p>

Slowly circling the ice rink with the other skaters, I had my doubts if Kurt would even show up. That was the risky part. His father had gone to the apartment to see him and would tell him I was hear waiting to see him. I had wanted to give him the choice of seeing me or not instead of just showing up at his door.

And then I spotted him, walking slowly toward the rink. He was looking around, apparently looking for me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. We were meant to be. I knew that now. The question was did Kurt still feel the same way.

"Kurt," I called out, skating over to the edge. "Kurt, over here."

Hearing my voice, Kurt looks in my direction. I can see the doubt there on his face, like he's unsure that he should be here. But he is here. He did come to see me and I know now that I have a chance.

"You came," I said, when he was standing next to the rink.

"We did say we would go ice skating," Kurt replied, nervously.

"We did, so why don't you get some skates and join me," I suggested, waving a hand in the direction of the rental booth.

Kurt nodded and headed off in that direction. I did another slow lap around the rink, my hand in my pocket, fingering the one item I had brought with me today. Reaching the entrance to the rink, I stopped by the boards and waited for Kurt to join me.

As we made our way around the rink, the two of us made awkward small talk. Despite our conversations over the phone, I could tell this wasn't easy for him. Finally, working up the courage to do what I had planned to do, I grabbed Kurt's gloved hand and pulled him over to the side of the rink.

"Kurt, I know I hurt you. I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry."

"You've said that."

"I know. I've also have told you it will never happen again, and I can only think of one way to show you how serious I am about that." I pulled the box out of my pocket and flipped it open, revealing the ring I had borrowed money off of Cooper to buy. "Will you marry me?"


	193. Rink Answer: Kurt's POV S4 spoilers

_AN: So I think everyone wants an answer to the question posed in the previous drabble. Well here you go. It's inspired by lyrics from"Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane_

* * *

><p>The question hung there, like an ornament on a Christmas tree. But like the ornament it could stay hanging forever - the ornament either fell or someone put it away for another year. I knew I couldn't do that with the question though. This was it. This was the point where either I gave him a second chance or we ended that chapter of our lives and hopefully remained friends.<p>

Staring into the familiar depths of his eyes, I saw every emotion that Blaine was feeling - the love, the guilt, doubt, hope and fear. So much hung on my one answer. I heard the words of my father earlier from the night about learning to hold those you love close. I loved Blaine - that was one thing I had no doubt of. This all wouldn't hurt so bad if I didn't. The only question I had ever had through all of this was if he truly loved me.

"_Will you marry me?"_

I knew Blaine enough to know that those words weren't something that he would speak lightly. He'd been hurt in the past too. He had lived through the union of two people who were together because of a vow made and not because the love was there. He had always said he never wanted that for himself - that he wanted a relationship like the one he saw with my father and stepmother. Asking that question meant he loved me.

Still...

"I'm not ready for that step. I don't want to rush . . . I mean look a Rachel and Finn."

"Kurt, I'm not saying we run off and get married tomorrow. There is nothing wrong with a long engagement. What I am saying is that despite being an idiot, you are the one that I want to spend my life with. I know that now and I'm willing to make that commitment to you."

I took a deep breath. I knew what I wanted to say but part of me was wondering if I would be able to get the word out or if fear would win out.

"Yes," I said, the word barely enough of a whisper. Part of me wondered if anyone could hear it beside myself.

But Blaine must have heard it because the next thing I knew he was throwing his arms around me, throwing me off balance. If it wasn't for Blaine's hold on me, I was sure I would be on the ice.

"We still need to have that heart-to-heart," I told him softly, hugging him closely. We needed to talk about what happened and worked through it but now I was sure that we would work it out. The two of us could work through anything because we belonged together in a way that only we knew and understood.


	194. Sleeping Boys

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Nevermind The Strangers" by the Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>"Honey, can you go tell Kurt and Blaine that dinner is ready."<p>

"Blaine's here too?" Burt asked, putting the jug of water back into the fridge. He had seen his son's car in the driveway when he had returned home, which hadn't surprised him as Kurt made the long commute home from Dalton quite often. The fact that Blaine was with him on a weeknight did however as it meant a drive back to the school this evening.

"Yeah. Something about them wanting time to study without all the racket," Carol replied, handing Finn a dish to carry out to the dining room table. As usual Finn wasn't too far away when there was food to be eaten.

Burt shrugged his shoulders. He guessed it wouldn't be hard for the Dalton dormitories to get a little noisy but there was always the library if they wanted quiet.

~_That door had better be open,_~ Burt thought as he climbed the steps. His mind went to the last time he had found Blaine in Kurt's room unannounced. The other boy's presence had been a surprised to him then, though all things considered Burt didn't think he had handled it too badly.

"Hey Kurt," Burt called reaching the top of the steps and heading down the hallway. He could see that his son's bedroom door was open. "Dinner is. . ."

Burt let his voice trail off at the sight that greeted him. Blaine was propped up against the headboard of the bed, head back, mouth open, and snoring lightly. A school book lay open in his lap. Next to him, Kurt was asleep, his head having found Blaine's shoulder for a makeshift pillow. Burt didn't miss the easy peaceful look that was on his son's face. It was a look that Burt couldn't remember seeing for a long time.

Leaning against the door jam, Burt just watched them for a moment. Though Kurt insisted they were just friends, Burt knew it was only a matter of time before the two stopped that charade. He had no doubts that his son liked Blaine. The way his face lit up every time he mentioned the other Dalton student told him that. As for Blaine, though Burt was convinced Blaine was still sorting things out in his head, it was clear the other teen cared about Kurt. That fact was made obvious when Blaine had come strolling into the garage telling him he needed to talk to Kurt about sex.

Watching the two of them, Burt realized he wasn't as upset about the idea of his son having a boyfriend as he thought he would be. Anyone who could put the look on his son's face was okay in Burt's book. Deciding not to wake them, Burt headed back downstairs to tell Carol the boys wouldn't be joining them for dinner.


	195. Missing Him

_AN: So this was written before Season 4 started so it's AU past season 3 though isn't far from what did take place in season 4. Inspired by lyrics from "Blurry" by Puddle Of Mudd_

* * *

><p>Blaine laid on his bed, staring at the shaft of moonlight that filtered through the slats of his blind, and thinking about the day. The first day of his senior year hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Though Kurt was gone, he still had Glee and the few friends he had made last year. His classes seemed like they were going to be interesting for the most part, though he wasn't sure how he was getting through trig and algebra 3. He hated math and with Kurt in New York he didn't have his personal tutor anymore.<p>

Kurt. He missed his boyfriend. More than once since Kurt had left for the city, Blaine had wondered why he had pushed him to head to New York despite not getting into NYADA. Kurt had been planning on working at the tire shop for the next year, and applying to schools for next year. Blaine had insisted he could apply to schools just as easily from New York and in the meantime he could maybe try some auditions or workshops. He knew being in the city was what was best for Kurt, but gosh did he miss him. They might as well be oceans apart then just a couple of states.

On the night stand, Blaine's cell phone chirped. Idly reaching over, he picked the phone up, smiling when he saw the text was from Kurt.

_Just wanted to say goodnight_, Kurt had texted.

Blaine glanced at the time - ten o'clock. Kurt had said earlier on Skype that he was going out with some friends. He had expected Kurt to be out late tonight.

_Kind of early still isn't it?_

Blaine stared at the picture of him and Kurt that he used as the wallpaper, waiting for a reply.

_Wasn't having fun. People can be scary, and somehow it's harder to be brave without you by my side._

Blaine was touched by the message, though sadden too. He wanted Kurt to be happy even if they were apart.

_Soon, Kurt. I'll be there with you soon._

Blaine stared at the short message for a moment before hitting send, knowing that time couldn't past fast enough for either of them.


	196. Can't Erase: Finn's POV

_AN: It's amazing how many drabbles I managed to write off the episode "Furt". Here is yet another one. Inspired by lyrics by _"_Untitled" by Simple Plan_

* * *

><p>As I watch him walk out of the choir room, I know that I'm a part of why he is leaving. Part of the reason there were tears in his eyes as he turned away and all I want to do is make things right but it's too late now. It's clear that there will be no changing Kurt's mind - he's convinced that Dalton is the only place he'll feel safe, and perhaps he's right. Despite his defense of me this week, how can Kurt feel safe in a school where his own stepbrother had been a part of the bullying.<p>

It wasn't just not standing up for him either. I was guilty of bullying him. It wasn't that I really wanted to. I had felt bad about throwing pee balloons at him and tossing him into the dumpster but I had given into peer pressure. I went along with those things because I wanted to be cool. Even now, I had done the same thing. I wouldn't stand up to Karofsky because I was afraid my teammate would make me look bad on the field.

When had I become that kind of person. When had popularity become so important to me. I missed the days when I was younger where I'd just come to school, do my schoolwork, have fun with my friends and go home. Maybe we pulled a girl's braid to get her attention or hid a friends school book when he wasn't looking, but back then I would never have thought of myself as a bully - we were just having fun. It had been meant for laugh and not to hurt someone.

But somewhere along the line, that had changed. I had started caring more about what the 'cool' kids thought of me and less about the type of person that I was. I couldn't change the last few years, but I could change myself. I had made a promise to Kurt at our parents' wedding, and it was time I started living up to it. Having his back didn't just mean standing up for him in the hallways, it meant supporting him through the hard decisions and leaving McKinley couldn't be easy for him. Instead of continuing to question that decision, when I got home tonight I planned on asking what I could do to make that transition easier on him.


	197. Out of Place: Kurt's POV

_AN: I had to write this because let's face it, the Warblers performance at Sectionals was stiff. I like to believe that Kurt loosened them up. And yes, Kurt's though about the Warblers cheography is my personal opinion. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Circle of Life" by Elton John_

* * *

><p>Following Blaine backstage, I was once again struck with the feeling of not belonging. Oh, Wes and the others had certainly tried to be welcoming. Everyone had been nice to me, whether we were in practice or in other classes. It was nice to be at a school where the Glee club wasn't ridiculed by everyone else at the school. It was a relief to be able to walk down the hall without fear of getting a slushy thrown in your face or being pushed up against a locker.<p>

Still, Dalton was not McKinley. I missed my friends and I missed being able to wear what I wanted to. And though I had often felt like an outcast even within the New Directions, I missed being a part of that group. The dynamics within the Warblers just wasn't the same.

For now though, Dalton and the Warblers were where I had to be. The rules and traditions that felt stifling to me were what was keeping me safe. It wasn't what I wanted but it that was the cards that had been dealt to me.

"You ready?" Wes asked me as Blaine and I joined the others.

I nodded. The singing had been easy enough to learn and even Finn could have learned the choreography, what with us doing movements that reminded me of hopping marionette puppets.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this! Regionals here we come," Wes said enthusiastically as he looked around at the rest of the group.

In the dim light behind the curtain the Warblers took their place on the risers. Standing one riser down and to the left of Wes, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This might not be what I wanted, but for now it was where I needed to be. One day I would find the place where I felt I belonged but for now I just had to make the most of the cards that life dealt me.


	198. Would You Want To Go Back

_AN: A little early Hummel family for you all. Inspired By lyrics from "Whole Again" by Atomic Kitten_

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning but Burt and Kathleen Hummel were still awake. Finding time for certain adult activities now that there was a child who could get around on his own could be difficult at times and usually entailed lost sleep. Still, now showered and dressed in comfy pajamas, both of them would agree that it was worth the lack of sleep.<p>

Kathleen listened to the rain pouring down outside. She had always been partial to the rain but a month into her freshman year of high school rain had taken on a whole new meaning.

"Sort of reminds me of the day we met," she told her husband as she listened to his heart beat steadily beneath her ear.

"What does?"

"The downpour outside. Silly me had forgotten her umbrella on the bus and here comes the dashing young football player to save the day, offering to share his umbrella."

"Well I didn't want to see all those books you were trying to shelter beneath your jacket get ruined."

"Yeah, right because you were always the bookworm."

Burt laughed. "Okay, truth be told I had been looking for a reason to introduce myself to you. Hero to the rescue was the perfect scenario."

"Well, I'm glad I forgot that umbrella," Kathleen told him, shifting her head to look up at her husband.

"Me too," Burt replied as their lips started seeking each other's.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to those day's?" Kathleen asked, not really expecting an answer.

Just when Burt's rough, in need of chapstick which he refused to use, lips were about to capture Kathleen's soft, moist ones a scream pierced the night. Both parents were moving to climb out of bed as they heard approaching, running footsteps. Knowing their son would soon be bursting into their room, Burt motioned for Kathleen to stay where she was as he got up and headed toward the door. Sure enough, the cracked door burst open and in ran their four-year-old son, sobs shaking his small body. Burt reached down and scooped Kurt up into his arms.

"What's wrong buddy?" Burt asked.

"There's a monster trying to get in through my window?"

"It's just a tree branch scraping against the house," Burt assured him, cursing himself for not trimming the oak tree outside Kurt's window.

"It's a monster."

Knowing he wasn't going to persuade Kurt otherwise, Burt headed for his own bed and soon had Kurt tucked snuggly in between him and Kathleen. He looked over their son at his wife.

"No, I wouldn't want to go back. I like what we have now," Burt told her.

Kathleen smiled and nodded her consent.


	199. When I Met You: Blaine's POV

_AN: A bit of Blaine at the beginning of Season 3 and my take on why he chose Dalton. Inspired by lyrics from"The Minute I Met You" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I was doing this - going back to a public school. I had sworn I would never go back - that I was never going to put myself in the situation I had faced following the Sadie Hawkins dance. However, that was before I had met Kurt, and as I walked down the halls of McKinley I realize that I have already broken that promise when I went to prom with Kurt last spring.<p>

I could still remember him, standing on that stage with his head held high though I could tell that he was scared. Who wouldn't be. His peers had voted him Prom Queen as a joke. They hadn't used their fists like the guys who had beat up my friend and me several years back, but their actions hurt just as much. Seeing him standing alone on the dance floor moments later, I knew I didn't have a choice. Leaving him alone out there just wasn't an option. Not standing by Kurt's side hadn't been an option since the first moment that I had saw him on the steps of Dalton - so clearly not a student of the Academy.

Kurt was destined to stand out - to make a difference. As scared as I was about repeating the past, the thought of not having Kurt in my life was even more terrifying. Perhaps me coming to McKinley wasn't necessary to preserve our relationship but I knew it was necessary to both of our happiness. Kurt had made it clear that he wanted to share his senior year with me as much as possible and deep down I knew that I wanted to be a part of every moment that I could. Wanted to be there to share the laughter, to give him support through the rough spots, and share the stage with him during Glee.

I had come to love Dalton. It was the first place where I felt accepted and safe. From the moment Kurt had spoke to me though, I realized I had met the first person who accepted me as I was and the latter was more important.


	200. Realizing The Difference: Finn's POV

_AN: Set during "Grilled Chesus" this is just a little Furt moment. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Too Lost In You" by Sugababes_

* * *

><p>It was late and I had school tomorrow. I knew I should follow my mother's advice and go to sleep, but somehow I just couldn't with everyone I cared about at the hospital.<p>

I knew my mom was worried about losing the man she loved. Even I could see that her relationship with Burt was nothing like the ones in her past and that Burt loved her as much as she loved him. I could also see that Burt accepted me as part of the deal in loving her where the other men had simply tolerated me. Perhaps it was because he had a son of his own.

Speaking of Kurt, I felt so bad for the guy. Though we both knew what living with only one parent was like he was facing the lost of both and we were all at a loss of how to help him. Instead of leaning on those who cared about him he was pushing everyone away.

Hearing a car pull up, I rushed out to meet my mom. Reaching the car, I saw she was not alone - Kurt was asleep in the passenger seat.

"How is Burt?" I asked, leaning into the window my mom had rolled down to talk to her. I was fearing the worse and was relieved by her reply.

"He woke up for a bit tonight, though he's not out of the woods yet. The two of us were finally able to convince Kurt to leave the hospital and I don't want him at his house alone," she replied, her gaze moving to Kurt. "I hate to wake him up."

"Then don't," I told her, heading around the car.

Opening the passenger door carefully, I got Kurt unbuckled with my mom's help. Gently, I picked him up, his head resting heavily on my shoulder. I pushed the door shut with my foot and followed my mom to the house. After unlocking the door, she held the door open for me. As I walk down the hallway toward my own room, I glance down at Kurt.

The last time I had picked him up was when I had helped Puck toss him into a dumpster. Back before Glee. Before I knew about his crush on me. Before his Dad started dating my mom. Though taller now, he still feels just as light and the lack of sleep and worry from recent events is etched on his face even in sleep. Right then, all I want to be able to do is protect him from everything. I'm not sure when it happened but somewhere along the way, Kurt had become important to me. Someone that I cared about, not in the crush sort of way he had fallen for me, but in a familial way.

Laying him down on my bed, my mom having pulled back the blankets, I laid him gently down. As my mom started taking off his shoes and jacket, all I can think of is that I hope that Kurt has a peaceful night sleep and that Burt pulls through this. Not only for Kurt's sake but for my mom and me as well.


	201. Bump in the Night

AN: So someone wanted an older Kurt seeking comfort from his dad at night and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it. Set during Kurt's freshman year.

* * *

><p>The dull sound of a car door closing drifted down to him, causing Kurt to jump.<p>

"It's just a neighbor," Kurt told himself quietly, trying to convince himself of that. After earlier today he was having trouble.

_He winced as something hard in one of the bags poked him in the ribs. Despite that though, there had been harder landings in the dumpster._

"_Alright, Hudson. But time you stopped being such a wuss," he heard Puckerman say to the teen who had just tossed him in with the trash. _

_He moved to climb out of the big metal box._

"_Unless you want me to toss you right back in there, I wouldn't move. Or better yet, maybe we'll come pay you a visit at home," Puck said, glaring at him over the top of the dumpster._

The screen door opened upstairs.

"Dad taking out the trash," Kurt muttered. The door reopening shortly later confirmed this.

Every little noise tonight was causing him to jump as he thought of Puck's threat. The teen was able to rationalize each noise until something hit one of the basement windows. In that instance Kurt bolted up the stairs and to his father's room.

"Kurt, is that you?" Burt asked at the sound of running footsteps.

"Yes," Kurt replied, coming to a stop in the doorway of his father's room. He blinked when Burt turned on the lamp beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, sitting up in bed.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Burt looked at his son quizzically. "You haven't slept with me since right after your mother passed away."

"I know," Kurt replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Kurt said, not wanting to tell his father about the bullying he was experience. His Dad worried enough about him, he wasn't about to add anything to it. Yet the way his father was looking at him told him the answer wasn't all that convincing. "Guess, I'm just a little jumpy tonight," he tried instead, adding a shrug to the end of the answer.

Burt looked at his son critically, trying to decide whether or not to press the issue. Giving the time of night he decided to let things go for now. He did however pat the empty side of the bed. "Go ahead and sleep here if it'll make you feel better."

Kurt quickly crossed to the bed and climbed in on what use to be his mother's side of the bed. With the presence of his father providing security, Kurt soon drifted off to sleep all thoughts of the bullies at school out of his mind for the time being.


	202. Always Tomorrow

_AN: Set shortly after the events of "Furt" this story might be a bit silly but my muse wanted to write it. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Last Train Home" by Lostprophets_

* * *

><p>"It's nice to have him home for the weekend," Burt commented, talking about his son. Outside thunder sounded outside, cutting through the steady sound of the rain. "Maybe if I hadn't missed all the signs I wouldn't have had to send him away to keep him safe."<p>

"Stop blaming yourself, it won't help," his new wife told him softly as Burt sat down on the bed. "Kurt was trying to protect you from what was going on by hiding it but you know now and you're taking the necessary step to protect him."

Burt glanced over his shoulder at Carole who was already under the blankets. "You've been great about all this. It sure isn't how I wanted our marriage to start out."

"I'm in it for the good and the bad," Carole told him. "I don't regret a thing."

Burt smiled before leaning down for a kiss. He then turned off the light and climbed into the bed beside his wife, pulling her close as the storm still raged outside. It wasn't long though before they heard footsteps out in the hallway.

"Everything okay," Burt called out, not sure which one of their sons were up and about.

"Yeah. I just can't sleep," came Kurt's reply to the inquiry.

Sitting up in the bed, Burt turned the lamp back on. His son was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jam. Kurt's face was pale, and his arms were crossed protectively around himself. The weight he had loss was so evident to him now that Burt wondered how he had missed it.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, not missing Kurt's reaction to a clap of thunder outside. It was clear to Burt that something about the storm was upsetting Kurt tonight. Somehow he didn't think it was a simple as an oak tree tonight.

Kurt shrugged, either not wanting to answer or unable to explain it.

"The thunder reminding you of slamming lockers?" Carole asked softly, remembering Kurt's words in the principal office.

Kurt nodded.

Burt glanced at his wife, silently asking Carole's permission to the suggestion he wanted to make. Carole nodded, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Want to sleep in here tonight?" Burt asked.

It was clear that Kurt wanted to but was reluctant to. "I'm seventeen years old. I shouldn't be running to my father because of some storm."

"Most seventeen year olds don't have to deal with death threats either," Burt replied, holding his hand out to his son.

Kurt gave in to his desire and fell into his father's arm. Burt hugged him briefly before Kurt climbed into the bed between his father and step mother.

"You were saying?" Burt said, looking into Carole's eyes.

"I still mean it," Carole replied, letting her gaze drift to her stepson, whose eyes had already closed. They may have been facing sorrow now, but there was always tomorrow.


	203. Too Little Too Late: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Reasons" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>I reach up and wipe away the tear drops that are falling, wondering why I'm so upset. Sure they've all banded around me the last couple of weeks, but where were they before that. Where were they last year when Karofsky and Azimio started their bullying. Finn had stood up for me briefly and I thought things would get better but when those two started in again, Finn was nowhere to be found. Puck might not have been tossing me into dumpsters but he didn't stop the other jocks from doing so. Where were they when Karofsky threatened to kill me. Even Mr. Schuester and the other teachers hadn't done much to protect me. Instead of disciplining those doing the bullying I get a lecture about how my attitude is changing.<p>

Perhaps if they had to live in fear of getting beat up everyday, of being called names simply because of who you are they wouldn't criticize my attitude. Perhaps they would understand that the sarcasm is my only shield in a world where so many people hate who you are. Would understand the loneliness of being overlooked and underappreciated.

Maybe they were finally starting to accept me for me but it was too late. Finally getting a competition solo now was too late. For so long the only thing about me that had been recognized was my talent, but I was so much more than just an unique vocal range.

Perhaps that would be recognized at Dalton or maybe I would just blend in with the rest of the other uniform clad teens. Either way, at least I wouldn't have to live in fear of rounding a corner. Live in fear of the threats turning physical. Wouldn't have to remember to bring a change of clothes in case I ended up in a dumpster or had a slushy thrown in my face.

For so long I have struggled to take the high road. To try to see the good in all those around me. Struggled to hold my head up high despite never feeling like I belong and I'm tired of it. Perhaps I'm running away but so be it. Dalton is a new opportunity for me, and I'm going to have the _courage_ to explore it.


	204. First Christmas

AN: So for my readers who celebrate - Merry Christmas. Two Christmas drabbles are my present to you. If you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you enjoy the drabbles anyway!

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the armchair, his most precious ornament cradled softly in his hands, as his Dad, Finn and Carole went about decorating the tree the two adults had brought home. This was their first Christmas as a family and deciding which decorations from the two collections went up was a time consuming process and one that Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to participate in. Since his mom had died, not many new decorations had been added to their collections, only the yearly ornament that his dad bought for him. Kurt didn't want that to change but as he watched the Hudson's bead strings go up on the tree with their old fashioned bubbles lights he knew there was no way to stop it.<p>

Kurt looked down at the ornament in his hands. It had been on their Christmas tree ever since he had made it the year after his mother's death. The old perfume bottle had always given him a feeling that his mother was still a part of the festivities. Now, watching the other ornaments go onto the tree, the homemade ornament seemed kind of silly.

"Kurt, aren't you going to help?"

Kurt looked up at his stepmother's question. "Don't really feel like it," he replied, not wanting to go into his true feelings and risk hurting her feelings.

Though he didn't miss the look on Carole's face, a mixture of curiosity and concern, she didn't press him for an explanation as she went back to decorating the tree.

Kurt looked back down at the ornament in his hand. It wasn't long before he sensed a presence looming over him. Glancing up he found Finn standing in front of him.

"Want me to hang that for you?" his stepbrother asked.

"I'm not sure it's right for the tree this year," Kurt replied, subconsciously moving the ornament closer to him.

"Of course it is. It's obviously special to you so it's perfect for our family's first Christmas together," Finn said, holding his hand out.

Reluctantly Kurt put the perfume bottle in Finn's outstretched hand as Finn held out a small box toward him.

"Your Dad and I were out shopping last week and he mentioned the tradition of buying you an ornament every year and I asked him if I could pick one out for you this year," Finn told him as Kurt tentatively took the box from him.

As Finn went to hang the perfume bottle ornament, Kurt opened the box. Inside was a gold-colored treble clef. Etched in the metal was the word brothers and the year.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said, looking up at his stepbrother standing in front of the tree. Their parents were watching from off to the side as the sorted through a box of decorations.

"You're welcome. Are you going to come hang it or what?" Finn asked, waving a hand toward the tree.

Smiling, Kurt got up from the chair and walked toward the chair. Perhaps change could be a good thing.


	205. Family Christmas

Blaine could barely keep his face neutral as he walked into the bedroom, but he didn't want to give away the surprise prematurely. Kurt had already set the tray with his breakfast aside and was laying down again. Though now on the mend, Kurt still tired easily and his appetite was sketchy.

"You didn't eat much," Blaine commented as he moved the tray onto the floor so he could sit down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Not really hungry."

"Well, hopefully that will change later today. I'm sure you can find some part of Christmas dinner that looks apetizing."

"Maybe," Kurt replied before turning onto his side away from Blaine. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Kurt's arm as he leaned close.

"For ruining Christmas. We should be back in Lima with my family, where you could be watching basketball with my father while mom and I cook, not cooking yourself for someone who's been miserable for the last week and a half."

"You've been sick, honey. That isn't something to apologize for."

"I ruined everyone's Christmas," Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut to try to hold back the tears he knew were close.

"Only if you continue this pity party," another voice said.

Kurt opened his eyes to see his stepbrother strolling into the room.

"Finn!" Kurt said surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"Lima," Finn replied easily. "We figured if you couldn't come home for Christmas then we would come to you. Did you know your father is a terrible backseat driver."

"I heard that." Burt called from the living room.

Kurt started to laugh, but ended up coughing. Blaine rubbed small circles on his husband's back until the coughing fit subsided.

"You can't enjoy Christmas in here," Finn said, walking toward the bed. Reaching down, he scooped Kurt up into his arms and headed in the direction of the livingroom.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's pillow from the bed and followed.

"Merry Christmas," Burt and Carole called as Finn and Kurt entered the room. Kurt echoed back their greeting as Finn placed him on the couch, Blaine having already placed the pillow on top of the throw pillows Carole had arranged. As Finn took a step back, Carole stepped forward, covering her stepson with a fleece blanket. It may not have been the Christmas they had planned but at least they were together.


	206. Second Chances

_AN: A little take on Kurt's thoughts about Sebastian's "transformation" in "On My Way". Inspired by lyrics from "Misery Business" by Paramore_

* * *

><p>As the Warblers performed their Regional songs, Kurt found himself watching Sebastian. He didn't want to believe the Dalton Academy singer had changed at all. That all of this being nice stuff was just a front for some new scheme. A way to win Blaine back perhaps? A way to try to steal his boyfriend away from him again.<p>

Kurt didn't trust him. He hadn't since the first moment he had saw him smiling flirtatiously at Blaine in the Lima Bean. Since he had watch him try to dance with Blaine seductively at Scandals. Nor could he forget that the slushy that had almost blinded Blaine had been meant for him. And those pictures of Finn . . .

Someone didn't do all those things and then suddenly wake up and see the light. Kurt didn't care what kind of act Sebastian put on, it would take more than an apology and a benefit for him to believe the Criminal Chipmunk had truly changed.

Looking away from the stage, Kurt's gaze fell on his stepbrother who was enthusiastically supporting the Warblers. Finn calling the lamp and blanket that he had chosen when redecorating their bedroom seemed such a long time ago. So, perhaps people could change but it wasn't over night. He and Finn had come a long way but there had been a lot of back and forth. The change had come with time.

Looking back at the stage, and Sebastian's fake looking smile, Kurt was determined to keep his guard up. He still didn't trust Sebastian and no one was going to convince him otherwise.


	207. Saying Good-bye: Burt's POV

_AN: This was written before Season 4 started so I guess it's an AU good-bye for Burt and Kurt. Hope you enjoy it. Inspired by lyrics from "I Walk The Line" by Johnny Cash_

* * *

><p>I watched the train pull out of the station, heading toward New York City and taking my boy away from everything he had known for the last eighteen years. I've always know this day would come but now that it has I'm frozen. I know I have my own flight to catch back in D.C. but even as the train pulls out of sight, I continue to stare at the empty tracks.<p>

If it hadn't been for Kurt, I would have given up ten years ago. Staring at the fresh dirt covering Kathleen's casket, all I had wanted to do was collapse on the ground and cry. To stop living myself because I couldn't see how I could go on without her. And then I had remembered the small hand that was gripped protectively in mind. Looking away from the grave I saw the shattered expression of our little boy and I knew that I couldn't give into the emptiness I felt. I had to hold things together and go on for him.

Whether he realizes it or not, Kurt is the reason I went on after Kathleen's death. The reason I bottled up all my grief and kept on with the routine of daily living. Making sure that he was safe and had everything he needed and most of what he wanted became my reason for living. He was my world and if it hadn't been for him introducing me to Carol, I never would have considered opening my heart up to anyone else. It was like he had given me approval to open my heart to someone else.

And having Carole in our lives, as well as Finn, had been good for Kurt too. They were able to give Kurt what I couldn't - a mother figure to help with the emotional downs that I had always felt in over my head dealing with, and a brother to be his ally.

I feel an arm slip through mine, and look down at Carole. I know then that although I'll be there for Kurt whatever he may need, things have changed now. Kurt is ready to stand on his own, or with Blaine by his side if that's what the two of them finally decide upon. Carole is my world now and I find that I'm okay with that. Just like I had provided for Kurt while he was growing up, my little boy has provided me with another reason for living as he steps out of my life to chase his dreams.


	208. You're My Gift: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspried by lyrics from "Nothing For Christmas" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>Coming home from the garage on the Satruday before Christmas, I walked into a quiet house. The tree stood glittering in the corner of the living room. Rolls of wrapping paper, boxes, bags, scissors and tape lay scattered on the floor. In the middle of the mess sat his new wife, Carole, wrapping one of the gifts they had bought while out Christmas shopping a few days ago.<p>

"You know if you had waited I would have helped you do this," I told her, stuffing my gloves in the pocket of my winter coat before taking it off.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have but I was warned not to let you near the wrapping paper unless I wanted to re-wrap every gift."

"The little punk," I commented, knowing it was Kurt who had told her. The kid had been making fun of my wrapping job for years. Honestly though, I was pretty bad at it.

"You can help me with the bows and name tags though," Carole said, smiling up at me.

"I would be happy to," I told her, hanging up my coat and joining her on the floor.

As she hands me the gift she has just finished wrapping I reach for a bow out of one of the two bags.

"No, one of the fancy ones," she tells me, even as grabs one of the video games we got for Finn to wrap.

"One of Kurt's gifts?" I ask, doing as instructed and grabbing a green bow, with tailing curly ribbons attached to it.

Carole nodded. "His laptop," she said, as she expertly started cutting the paper off the roll. "He's going to be so surprised."

"That he is," I commented, fixing the bow on the box and reaching for the sheet of name tags. Kurt's current laptop was four years old now, and though he hadn't asked for one, I knew he would appreciate the new one. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

"Finn is hanging with Mike and Artie today and Kurt is with the rest of the Warblers at Wes' for a Christmas party. I hope you don't mind but I gave him permission to be out past his curfew as it's a three hour drive from the Hawkins' house."

"It's fine. It is Christmas after all."

"Which reminds me, care to give me some ideas on what to get you for Christmas?" Carole asked, glancing over at me.

"I don't need anything else. I already go my gift this year - you married me," I tell her, knowing the words might sound cheesy but meaning them with all of my heart.


	209. My Year: Tina's POV Season 4

_AN: Not a usual character for me, but I think I did okay. Inspired by lyrics from"Me Vs. The World" by Halo Friendlies_

* * *

><p>I stepped off the bus and took a few steps before pausing to stare at the building before me. This was it. This was my year. No more living in others shadows or being the supportive girlfriend. I was a senior this year, and I was a good singer, I was determined to get the attention that I deserved. As for Mike, yes I still missed him but he had made his choice. He felt that it would be better for us to take some time apart and discover who we are. Well so be it. I didn't need him. I was a strong woman and didn't need a man in my life to be happy.<p>

Truth was, I was tired of being the good girl. The person who just smiled and went along with everything because it was for the good of the group. I was tired of being stepped on by others. This year I planed on being myself and striving for the success that should be mine. I would fight tooth and nail for the solos in Glee, put my all into the audition for the school musical, and was going to apply to the colleges that I had chosen over the summer months.

By the time June rolls around people at McKinley are going to know who Tina Cohen-Chang is, whether they want to or not.


	210. Not To Plan: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _"_Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>I toss the foot ball into the air while laying on my bed in my dorm room. I watch the oblong ball spiral in the air before gravity returns it to my grasp. It's an idle task to keep my hands busy while my mind replays the events of this afternoon, part of me still trying to convince myself that it wasn't all a dream. It seems almost unreal that I, Blaine Anderson, King of the Clueless People, has actually got a boyfriend.<p>

Replaying the conversation from earlier this afternoon doesn't help my disbelief any. Mr. Suave Smooth Talker couldn't get his rehearsed speech out. When I think about my delivery, the stumbling and searching for words, I'm surprised Kurt hung around long enough for me to tell him how I felt about him. Well no, maybe surprised isn't the right term because as compassionate and patient as Kurt is he'd never walk out on someone trying to tell him something.

In my defense, though I had planned a speech to tell him how I felt, I hadn't been prepared to deliver it this afternoon. I had been trying to orchestrate the perfect setting for my speech and in a study lounge while Kurt was working on a coffin for a bird was not it. But then Kurt had asked my motives behind the duet and I knew I had to tell him how I felt. Any other answer to his question wouldn't have been honest and the two of us had always been honest with one another - even when the truth wasn't easy to take. So, I had scrambled to remember my speech, all the while hoping that he still felt the same way about me that he had back on Valentine's Day.

And he had - despite the lousy delivery. At least the kiss had been right. If I was going to stumble over words like I didn't have a grasp on the English language, at least I could convey my feelings through that one gesture.

And the end result was what I wanted - Kurt Hummel was officially my boyfriend.


	211. Someone To Be Strong For Me: Kurt's POV

_AN: Set during "Grilled Chesus". I so wish Kurt's storyline wasn't so overshadowed with Finn's cheese sandwhich in this episode. Inspired by lyric from "Hello" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>I walked slowly toward the waiting room, having been asked to leave my father's room as visiting hours had ended a half hour ago. I hadn't wanted to leave but I didn't see where protesting would get me anywhere except in a confrontation with hospital security. Still, I didn't want to go home to an empty house. Mrs. Jones, having been called by Miss Pillsbury, had stayed at the house last night but I had refused her company tonight. She had her own family who needed her after all.<p>

Reaching the waiting room, I settled in the closest chair, crossing my arms in front of me. I knew I could go stay with the Joneses, but I didn't want to impose. What I really wanted was to go home to a not empty house. Wanted a parent to be there for me to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

A shadow falls across me and I look up to see Carole standing there in her nurse's scrubs. I forgot she worked here. Without a word she sits down next to me and pulls me into a hug. I don't resist her because Carole is the closest thing I have to a mother figure in my life and her embrace feels reassuring. Sitting there in the waiting room, my father fighting for his life not far away with Carole's reassuring presence I finally let go of the control I've been fighting for. The last couple days have been filled with trying to stay strong and continue on with everyday life and I just can't do it anymore.

More than anything, I want my Dad to be the one to tell me that everything is okay. To reach out and take my hand like he did at my mom's funeral. I want him to be the one to reassure me that I'm not alone.

But I'll settle for Carole because I know she loves my father as much as my mom did and I do. I know that she's hurting too and that right now she's the only one that can come close to feeling the pain I do. The only one that has a chance of understanding.

"Shhhh...that's it. Let it out," Carole whispers soothingly, rubbing my back as I cry against her shoulder.


	212. New Year, New Beginnings

_AN: Happy New Year's Everyone. I'm insisting on getting these two together. Inspired by lyrics from "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>As he stood among the crowd packing Times Square, Kurt found himself thinking about last week. Finding out about his father had been hard but having Blaine around had made things easier. Sharing Christmas dinner with his father and Blaine had felt right somehow. Blaine here in New York with him had felt right. It made him question why he had ever said good-bye to Blaine in the first place. Made him wonder why he had started the argument that had sent Blaine back to Lima early - before they watched the ball drop together in Times Square.<p>

Glancing around the crowd at the excited faces, Kurt felt even more out of place than he had being the only openly gay student at McKinley. Even his own family had smiles on their faces, Finn and Carole having joined his father and him to ring in the new year. Finn looked like a kid in the candy store, despite not having someone special with him and Carole looked blissful as she stood close to his father's side, Burt's arm holding her close.

~_And I could have had Blaine here with me, but I had to go and start an argument over how he was cooking the pancakes this morning_,~ Kurt thought forlornly. More than anything, he wanted Blaine her now. Wanted to tell him that he did forgive him and ask for a second chance at recapturing what they had. After all, wasn't the new year about new beginnings.

"Over here," Finn suddenly called out, waving to someone that Kurt couldn't see due to the people around him.

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was breaking through the sea of people to join them.

"Blaine! I thought you left?" Kurt said, surprised to see the dark-haired teen.

"I was set too, but Finn stopped me from actually switching the ticket. Convinced me that you trying to pick a fight this morning was just one of your defense mechanisms, and that I just needed to give you time to calm down."

Kurt glanced back at his stepbrother.

"I did live with you for almost two years," Finn replied, grinning at his stepbrother.

"So instead of flying home, I dropped in on Wes until Finn gave me the all clear."

"And given your lack of enthusiasm when we left tonight, I figured it was clear for Blaine to come back."

"Thank-you," Kurt told his stepbrother, giving him a quick hug before turning to hug Blaine. "I forgive you," he whispered as Blaine hugged him back. "I love you despite all your issues."

Blaine smiled as he held on a little tighter. "You're pretty messed up too, you know," he whispered back. "Seriously, who cares how many times the pancakes are flipped as long as they're cooked through."

Kurt laughed and the sound was music to Blaine's ears. And then the crowd starting count down, and the two released each other to watch the ball drop live for the first time.


	213. Calling Finn

_AN: by request here is a little Finn/Kurt. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Those Nights" by Skillet_

* * *

><p>The city noises creeped in from outside as Kurt lay staring at the ceiling, his breaths coming in between sobs. It had been a week since he had tossed the card from the flowers Blaine had sent him into the trash can. A week of tears and endless nights. Tonight, like so many other nights, Kurt wished he could climb from his bed and go to his brother's room. Finn use to grumble about being woken up, but would always sit up in his bed, turn on the TV and invite Kurt to stay.<p>

Sometimes they talked but most of the time they would just sit and watch the TV screen, Finn leaning against the head board and Kurt stretched out across the foot of the bed. He'd lost count of how many times he would fall asleep there and somehow wake up in his own room. Finn must have gotten him to his own bed somehow, but Kurt could never remember changing rooms a second time and neither bothered to discuss the issue in the morning.

How he longed to be able to do that tonight, but they no longer lived in the same house. He was living in New York City with Rachel now, and though a good friend, Rachel was often too wrapped up in herself to be a comfort to someone else. Going to Rachel tonight would only lead to her lamenting about her breakup with Finn. He couldn't deal with that right now.

Turning on his side, Kurt reached blindly for his cell phone. It wasn't long before he had found Finn's name and was placing a call.

"Hello," came Finn's sleepy reply.

"Hey, Finn. Sorry to wake you."

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Finn asked, more awake and a slight trace of panic in his voice.

"Everything is fine. I just couldn't sleep."

He heard Finn's sigh of relief over the phone. "Turn on you laptop, we'll Skype," Finn told him.

"Okay," Kurt replied, turning on his lamp and finding his laptop. It wasn't long before he had a connection with Finn back in Lima. Kurt could hear the television on in the background.

"You want to talk?" Finn asked.

"Not really," Kurt admitted.

"Okay. We'll just watch tv together then but let me know if you change your mind," Finn said before turning his laptop so that Kurt could see the television.

Kurt let out a small laugh as he settled back against his headboard, computer balanced on his lap. It was a close to those old times as they could get these days.


	214. Pushed To Say It: Finn's POV

_AN: A little bit of Finn following the scene in "Theatricality". Hope you all enjoy it. Inspired by lyrics from "__Singled Out" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p><em>~My mom is going to kill me.~<em>

Those were the words that kept echoing through my head as I made my way out of the Hummel's house, not exactly sure where to go. Mom and I had moved in with Burt and Kurt but now Burt didn't want me in the house, though frankly getting kicked out wasn't all that bad considering how angry Burt had been. I had never faced someone so angry, and I guess he had good cause to be angry. I was ashamed of what I had let slip out.

But seriously - that room. How could he even think I would like it? I had never seen anything so hideous in my life. Rachel or Quinn or Brittany might have liked it but even that was a long shot. I seriously wondered how Kurt could even like it. Sure his style was flamboyant but not. . .

Reaching the bottom step of the porch, I sat down. Technically I was out of the house so I would just wait for my mother here and while I was waiting I'd try to figure out how to tell her just how badly I had managed to stick my foot in my mouth this time. She was going to be hurt and ashamed of me. I already knew that. She had already got on my case about being involved in the bullying at school when the school called her about the pee balloons.

I wish my mother had never started dating Burt or moved in with him. I wanted my old life back - when it was just me and my mom. But I knew I could never go back to those. Oh it might be just me and my mom after all this, but it wouldn't be the same. I knew my mother would be heartbroken if she and Burt broke up and it would all be because I had let some careless words slip out.


	215. Second Chance: Rachel's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Open Your Heart" by Westlife._

* * *

><p>Even though I was here with Jesse, watching Finn dance with Quinn was hard. I knew I still loved him - despite him having slept with Santana. Finn made me feel a way that Jesse never could. Finn made me feel special, and as I watched him and Quinn sway to the slow music I wondered if he did those little things for her to make her feel special. Not that she deserved it. I knew that Quinn only wanted Finn to help her be Prom Queen and I hoped that someone besides her won that honor. It wasn't fair if she got both my guy and a crown.<p>

Jesse leaned in close to kiss me, and I closed my eyes. With my eyes closed I was able to pretend that it was Finn who was kissing. That he had forgiven me for cheating on him with Puck because I had been angry at Santana. I could see now how wrong that had been. Knew how much I had hurt hm with that action.

If only he could forgive me. Give me the second chance that I wanted so much. Finn and I belonged together and if given another chance I would make him see that. I would show him how special I thought he was. All I needed was my second chance.


	216. My Hero: Kurt's POV

_AN: Some future Klaine. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "The Glory Of Love" by Peter Cetera/Chicago/New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>"Are one of those for me, handsome."<p>

The leering voice made my blood run cold. I was aware of someone standing close behind me and the voice most definitely did not belong to Blaine. Turning my head slowly, I found a guy about three inches taller than me and built like a linebacker standing behind me with a leering grin.

"No. I'm here with someone," I managed to say, well aware that my voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Doesn't mean you can't go home with someone else," the stranger countered.

"I don't think so," I told him, turning back to the two drinks I had just paid for. Reaching out I grasped both glasses, hoping the stranger would take the hint and move on to other pray.

Turning from the bar, I found that was not the case. The man was still standing there, blocking my way. As he started to lean in to kiss me I tried to figure out the consequences of throwing one of the drinks I held into the guy's face. Would it give me enough time to slip away?

The question turned out to be moot though as someone tapped the guy on the shoulder. As the stranger turned I saw that Blaine had joined us.

"I do believe the gentleman said he wasn't interested," Blaine said.

The stranger gave a short laugh. "What's it to you?"

"I don't like people hitting on my fiancé."

The stranger laughed again. "You think you can do something about it."

"Yeah, I think I can," Blaine replied, standing tall against the bigger guy.

As proud as I was of him right then I was also scared that he was going to get hurt.

"Blaine, let's just go," I told him, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Yeah, Blaine, why don't you just go before I make you cry like your boyfriend is about to do."

"You going to make me," was Blaine's reply.

The next thing I knew, Blaine was blocking a punch from the stranger before landing an upper cut of his own. Reaching out, Blaine grabbed my hand and started leading me away from the bar. I threw a glance over my shoulder, afraid the guy would be following us, but instead the stranger was leaning against the bar rubbing his chin. Turning away again, I followed my hero out of the bar and into the New York City night.


	217. Complete Family

_An: Inspired by lyrics from "Nothing In The World" by Atomic Kitten_

* * *

><p>Burt glanced at his watch to see how late it was getting. "I guess I should probably get going," he told Carole, reluctantly withdrawing his arm from around her shoulders. "I did promise Kurt we could spend one last night together in the old house," he reminded her, aware that he probably didn't have to. Carole was so much more organized than him that she would probably be the one reminding him of things.<p>

"Are we doing the right thing?" Carole asked, voicing the doubts that had been creeping in ever since she had said yes to Burt's proposal. Memories of their last attempt to live under one roof kept haunting her. "Is this fair to the boys?"

Burt turned a little on the couch so that he could face her, and took his fiance's hand. "This is totally fair to _our_ boys," he told her, putting emphasis on the word ours. "In fact I think we owe it to them to remind them what being part of a complete family is like. Having you in his life is good for Kurt. You understand him in a way I never could. The way his mother would if she was still here. And Finn deserves a father-figure in life. I know we've had our problems but when we go out to a game or just catch one together on the tv, I know he's enjoying himself."

"But the last time . . ."

"That's all in the past. We've all discussed that incident and I think we've moved past it. I'm not saying that Finn and Kurt are going to get along all the time, that Finn and I won't disagree on something, or that you and I won't disagree on some decision that needs to be made but I do know that I love you and Finn. It's going to take effort on all our parts, but we're going to be a family. The four of us need each other. I need you, Carole."

Carole smiled, letting her fears melt away. She had fallen for Burt Hummel the first time they had gone out to dinner. He made her feel safe and secure in a way that no other man had since Finn's father had passed away. She leaned forward and gave her soon-to-be husband a kiss.

"Go give Kurt his one last night with his father," she told him, breaking away, "because come tomorrow he's going to be sharing you with us."

"I can't wait," Burt told her, getting to his feet. Tonight it might just be him and his son but after tomorrow he would have Carole and their sons. It was a nice thought to be departing with.


	218. Lost: Quinn's POV

_AN: A little bit of Quinn interpertation from season 1. Hope you all enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Want You Bad" by The Offspring._

* * *

><p>Quinn knew that what she was doing wasn't right. Finn wasn't the father of this baby, and using his naivety and good-nature against him to make him believe that he was the father was wrong. Especially when she was so short-tempered with him when he couldn't give her what she wanted. Finn was trying, she knew that. She knew that he would give her and this baby anything he could provide - unfortunately that wasn't going to be enough. Two teenagers trying to raise a child without any help from adults was nearly impossible.<p>

The fact that he was trying should be enough. After all, she did love Finn - didn't she? Sure he had his flaws but he was handsome and the Titan's quarterback in his Sophomore year. But he was so straight laced. Deep down she knew that Finn was destined for much more beyond Lima because he had to strong of a sense of morality for the real world. That was why she had slept with Puck after all.

Now there was a guy who knew how to bend the rules. Who could get her heart beating. And he did seem to genuinely care about the baby that he knew to be his. Perhaps she should just stop living the lie - except that she knew she couldn't face the crushed look that would come to Finn's face anymore than she could kick a puppy.

~_This isn't how my Sophomore year is supposed to go_,~ Quinn thought miserably as she made her way to Glee Club.


	219. First Dance

_AN: A little pre-series fun. For those who don't know/don't remember Kathleen is my name for Kurt's mother. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel stood against the gym wall watching his girlfriend dance in a group with her friends and their dates as he sipped punch. She looked good. She knew how to move to the music and though he wanted to be out their with her he wasn't willing to make a fool of himself that way. She was the musical one.<p>

The music stopped and a slow song came on. Kathleen slipped off the dance floor as couples paired off and made her way to him.

"I don't want that," she said, as Burt held her cup of punch out to her. "Come dance with me."

"I can't dance," he told her.

"I'll teach you."

"I'll step on your toes."

"Broken bones heal but dancing with my boyfriend will last forever," she countered, her voice lyrical to Burt.

He had no more arguments left. Tossing both cups into a nearby trash can, Burt let Kathleen take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

"It's a slow dance, so it's really easy - just hold me close and sway to the music," Kathleen told him as they found an empty spot.

Holding her close he could do. Burt pulled her in, and held her against his body. She fit perfectly there.

"You're not moving," Kathleen told him, her head resting against his cheek as she kicked slightly at his foot with her own. "Just baby steps."

Burt looked around. Most of the other couples near him were sort of just moving in a circle where they stood. Surely he could manage that. Tentatively, he moved one foot to his left and then the other. Kathleen moved easily with him, their bodies staying close.

He could get use to this.


	220. Standing Up For Kurt

_Inspired by lyrics from "Raise Your Glass" by Pink. Set during "Born This Way"_

* * *

><p>"So Bo Peep really did find her way back."<p>

Kurt froze at the words. He recognized the voice - had heard it plenty of times in his nightmares. After Karofsky, Azimio had given him the most crap of anyone in the school. He had even threatened to get even with Kurt for getting Karofsky expelled. Kurt wondered if Azimio was still upset about that even though Karofsky was back.

Hoping that if he ignored him, Azimio would just go away Kurt continued to put books into his locker.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Azimio said, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and turning him around forcefully so that Kurt was pushed back into the bank of lockers.

"Really. I thought you were reciting nursery rhymes," Kurt replied, with more bravado than he actually felt. He took note of the other football player hovering behind Azimio whom he couldn't recall his name.

"Prep school boy thinks he's clever," Azimio said, casting a brief glance toward his companion. "I think perhaps we need to teach him some manners," he added, taking a step toward Kurt.

"I think you're the one who needs to learn some manners," Finn said, walking toward the small group. He put himself in between Kurt and Azimio.

"And you think you're going to do that. May make for a rough season for you next year. Some schools may just get some new records for sacks."

"I'll take my chances," Finn replied.

"Is there a problem here."

All four teens looked toward the voice to see Puck approaching the group. Artie and Mike were close behind him.

"What is this the freak convention?" Azimio commented, though he did take a step back away from Kurt and Finn.

Puck took a survey of his Glee Club friends. There was Finn, the school's quarterback, standing protectively in front of the school's only openly gay student. Kurt still had his back against the lockers, looking scared despite the reinforcements. Puck had to admit that there was a time when Kurt's outfit, what with the black hat and gloves, would have been enough reason for him to harass the kid. Then there was Artie in a wheelchair glaring up at Azimio and his friend. Last they had Mike, straight A, model student, ready to take on two of his football teammates.

"Yeah, it is," Puck replied, stepping up to stand directly in front of Azimio. "Want to make something of it?"

With a wave of his hand, Azimio made a disgusted noise and strode on down the hallway.

"Thanks, guys," Kurt said, finally moving away from the lockers, feeling relieved. He might have to look over his shoulder again now that he was back at McKinley, but at least this time around he had back-up.


	221. Nightmares: Furt

_AN: This goes along with the other Furt drabble about nightmares. Apparently Kurt and his nightmares is an inspiring topic for me. Hope you're not getting bored with this type of drabble._

* * *

><p><em>Hearing the doorbell, he headed for the front door. Glancing through the peep hole he saw two police officers standing on the front steps. With a sinking feeling, he opened the door knowing he wasn't going to like what the officers had to tell him.<em>

"_Are you, Kurt Hummel?" one of the officers asked._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your father and step-mother's flight to D.C. went down over Pennsylvania. There were no survivors."_

"_No. Please, no. You're lying," he found himself saying, not wanting to believe the news even as he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks._

"Kurt, wake up, dude."

Finn's command was followed by a gentle shake of his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Kurt saw the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. In the light of the lamp, he saw a concerned look on his stepbrother's face as Finn sat on the edge of his bed. Feeling something damp on his cheek, he reached up and hand to wipe it away.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"You have a nightmare every time mom and Burt head for D.C. so I've sort of taken to hanging out in here most of the night."

"I do not," Kurt protested, though he knew it wasn't true. Though the nightmares didn't usually wake him up, both times that they had, Finn had been there when he woke up. The other times he awoke in the morning trying to shake off the vividness of the dreams.

"You do," Finn said, calmly. "I try not to wake you up, but you were crying this time. Want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head. He had no desire to repeat the events of his nightmare. All he wanted to do was forget about it. He glanced toward his alarm clock and saw it was a little after midnight. His father's flight would have landed four hours ago. If it had gone down, surely they would have known about it by now.

"If you ever change your mind, I'm willing to listen no matter what time it is," Finn said softly before getting to his feet.

Kurt felt his chest tighten in panic. He didn't want to talk about the nightmare but he didn't want to be left alone right now either.

"Finn, can you stay? At least for a little bit?" he asked, hoping that his request didn't come out as shaky as he felt.

Finn, nodded as he sat back down on the edge of his brother's bed. Silently he reached out and grasped Kurt's hand in his, applying gentle pressure to it. He hoped eventually Kurt would share his fears with him, but until then Finn would offer whatever comfort he could even if it meant he lost sleep because of it.


	222. Desperate Measures

_AN: Okay so Blaine might come off as more of a jerk than I originally intended in this drabble, but rest assured it fit the lyrics given to me as a prompt. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench._

* * *

><p>Looking at his bruised face, and tear filled eyes, Blaine could see only the good that had come out of this situation - Kurt was finally willing to forgive him. Did he hate that Kurt had to get hurt for this moment to come, yes, but he was getting what he wanted. He was getting another chance with Kurt.<p>

"This never would have happened if I had just forgiven you," Kurt said softly as he lay against the pillows of the hospital bed, worn out from everything - the date rape and ensuing examination and questioning process by both doctors and police.

"It's okay. None of that matters now," Blaine said softly, his fingers seeking a non-bruised part of Kurt's face to rest on. "We're together now and we're going to get past this together."

"One thing good in my life. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?" Kurt whispered closing his eyes.

"No, Kurt it's not," Blaine told him, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's forehead, even as he wondered if he could ever really be that one good thing in his life. He may love Kurt with all of his heart, but deep down Blaine knew that this was all his fault. If only he had remained true to the man he knew was his soul mate then Kurt wouldn't have been looking for love elsewhere.

That was the past though. Through this tragedy Blaine had gotten what he wanted - a second chance. Now it was up to him to make it work.


	223. For Now

_AN: Set right after Kurt first starts at Dalton here's a little taste of how his adjustment might have went. Inspired by lyrics from "For Now" by Avenue Q OBC_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day and Kurt was lost. Around him, the other boys rushed by on the way to their own classes, oblivious to his plight. Someone in a particular rush bumped his arm as they squeezed past another student. Though the teen called a quick 'sorry' as he continued, Kurt didn't hear him as memories of Karofsky shoving him into lockers every chance he could surfaced. He felt his chest tighten as the fear he had lived in the past month swept over him.<p>

The next thing he was aware of was a somewhat familiar voice instructing him to lean forward and take slow deep breaths. Kurt followed the instructions and slowly the feeling of panic subsided. As it did, he became aware of his surroundings again. Realizing where he was and that Karofsky wasn't here, he started to feel embarrassed.

"You feeling better now, Kurt?" Wes asked, his hand still resting lightly on Kurt's back.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding as he straightened up. He must have moved to fast, as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and quickly closed his eyes waiting for it to pass.

"Take it easy," Wes cautioned. Kurt could feel the older teen's eyes on him.

Opening his eyes, Kurt found the corridor empty except for one other student who he remembered seeing during the Warblers' performance of "Teenage Dream".

"Thanks for hanging around, Dan. I've got it from here," Wes said, acknowledging the other student.

With a nod, Dan quickly disappeared down the hallway leaving Wes and Kurt alone.

"You should go to," Kurt said. "I'm sorry I made you late for class."

"Don't worry about it," Wes told him. "Besides I have a study hall this period. Although you had me worried there for awhile. I thought you were going to pass out. What happened?"

Kurt reluctantly told him. "It's silly, I know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kurt. You've been through a lot recently. Give it time," Wes replied.

Kurt nodded, relieved that the Warbler wasn't dismissing the situation like so many people at McKinley had done.

"I should probably get to class," Kurt said, slowly getting to his feet. The ground seemed to shift slightly under him and he felt a supporting hand on his arm.

"I think you should go to the nurse's office and lay down for a bit," Wes suggested.

Kurt was about to protest when he caught a glance of the wall clock. Having already missed ten minutes of the period and walking into class now would only draw attention to himself. He nodded in agreement instead.

As Wes lead him in the direction of the nurse's office, Kurt reflected on the situation. He wasn't happy that he had run away from the bullies at Mckinley and left his friends behind but at least now he felt safe. His schoolmates were at least civil and he had a few allies. For now, this was where he needed to be.


	224. Moving On: Mike's POV Season 4 spoiler

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Hit Or Miss" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>I looked at the picture of me and Tina and last year's prom sitting on the desk. I'm not sure why the picture is still there, why it even got displayed really - Tina wasn't my girlfriend anymore. My roommate made it a point to tell me to move on at least once a day and really he had a point. Tina and I had broken up before I came here, deciding that a long distance relationship wasn't what was best for us.<p>

Still, I missed her. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Instead I would be in some stuffy college, getting straight A's as I worked toward a degree that my father wanted, not me. Tina had believed in me when I had given up on myself. Had faced the wrath of my Dad and sent in applications for me.

But perhaps she was right. Maybe this was the time of our lives that we should be exploring who we are without any old ties holding us back. In the two weeks I had been here I had been exposed to more new experiences than I ever thought possible. Different kinds of peoples and ideas. It was exhilarating and it made me contemplate some of my own ideas and beliefs. Perhaps Tina and I wouldn't even be able to get along nowadays.

I would always be grateful for what Tina had done for me. She would always have a special place in my heart but like so many other highschool sweethearts, perhaps forever wasn't in our futures.

Reaching out, I picked up the picture and placed it in a dresser drawer under some t-shirts. I wouldn't get rid of the picture, but I wouldn't leave it on display either. It was time to truly embrace my future and move on from the life I knew in Lima.


	225. Watching You

_AN: Seems I found another New Year's drabble I wrote at some point. Set during season 4 but doesnt' really fit in with canon. Inspired by lyrics from "When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating._

* * *

><p>The last two weeks had been bliss. Having Blaine in New York with him had made him realize what he had been missing these last few months. Blaine had a way of making him feel special. A way that he hadn't realized before but looking back he knew it was always there. It was in the way Blaine looked at him. The way his fingers would tenderly caress his face or stroke his hair. The tentative way his boyfriend would take his hand, always ready to stop if he sensed any uneasiness on Kurt's part. The way that Blaine was always on his side and willing to face an awkward situation if he thought it would help him.<p>

Lying wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, both exhausted from ringing in the New Year's in Times Square only hours before, Kurt wondered how he hadn't seen it all before.

Shifting his head he looked up at Blaine, only to find the other teen looking back at him a tenderness in his eyes.

"I love you," Kurt said, the words slipping out softly without conscious thought.

"I know," Blaine replied, his gaze never wavering. "I see it in your smile everyday. It's why I'm content to simply watch you."

"Given that your flight back to Ohio leaves in less than twelve hours, do you think you'd be up for more than just watching me?"

"Oh, I believe I might be persuaded," Blaine replied softly, moving in to press his lips against Kurt's.


	226. Little Sunshine

_AN: This is a bittersweet, someowhat lighthearted moment that I hope you'll enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from _"_In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning" by Frank Sinatra_

* * *

><p>Burt woke up before the sound of his alarm clock disturbed his slumber. Before the first rays of the morning even tried to peek their way around the blinds. It was times like this that he missed Kathleen the most. Missed being able to enjoy the peace of the early morning hours as he propped himself up on one elbow and watched her sleep. With her in his life, Burt hadn't needed the sun to brighten up his days - Kathleen had been his sunshine.<p>

Five years later he still missed his "Morning Sunshine" as he had often called her, even on the most dreariest of days.

Throwing the blankets back, Burt climbed from the bed. There was nothing to hold him there these days - it was simply a place to sleep.

He made his way quietly to the kitchen, putting his morning coffee on. As the dark liquid started coming from the coffee maker into the pot, Burt turned from the kitchen and continued toward the basement steps. As softly as he could, he made his way down the steps to his son's room. Standing on the last step, Burt looked over at his son, just barely able to make out the sleeping form in the dim light. Theses days Kurt was his sunshine, the only reason he kept going at times.

As if sensing his father's presence, Kurt stirred.

"Am I late for school?" Kurt asked sleepily as he tried to clear his mind from the fog of slumber.

"No. It's still early. Go back to sleep Little Sunshine," Burt told him softly, wondering if Kurt would remember him using the nickname when he woke up later. His son had put a stop to him using it about three years ago when he claimed he was to old for a childish nickname like that. It was still how Burt saw his boy though.

Turning on his side, Kurt did just as his father suggested and fell back asleep. After watching him for a few more minutes, Burt slipped back up the steps and back to the kitchen, ready to start his morning early.


	227. Walking In On The Kiss: Finn's POV (AU)

_AN: So this is a little 'what if' take on a scene from "Never Been Kissed". I'm sure you'll all know what scene. Inspired by lyrics from "Buzz" by Steps_

* * *

><p>Heading for the locker room, I hoped that I had left my cell phone in my locker after PE. The last thing I wanted to do was tell my mom I had lost it, but I had searched my backpack and regular locker already. If it wasn't in my gym locker I was screwed though.<p>

Walking into the locker room I came to an instant stop at the sight before me. Karofsky hands are on Kurt's face and his lips are pressed against Kurt's. That was definitely not a sight I wanted to walk in on and I was about to back out the door quietly but then Kurt backed away and I saw his terrified expression. The kiss had clearly not been wanted by both parties.

Despite having turned a blind eye to Karofsky's harassament of Kurt so far this year, and not at all comfortable with the sight I had just witnessed, I knew I could not turn my back on this. If some guy had been forcing themselves on a girl I would intervene. I couldn't in good conscious just walk away from this just because it was Kurt and not some girl.

I saw Karofsky take a step toward Kurt, and even though Kurt reached out to push him away I still stepped in between the two of them.

"Back off, Karofsky," I told my teammate.

A look of fear flashed briefly across his face before it was replaced with anger.

"Mind your own business, Hudson."

"Seeing as Kurt's my friend, this is my business," I told him, not backing down. "You go around saying everyone else is gay but apparently that's all a front."

"Shut your mouth," Karofsky yelled, raising his fist and taking a step closer to me.

"Go ahead. Hit me and give me a reason to go to the principal's office," I told him, standing my ground.

With a sound of frustration, Karofsky punched the locker next to us before stalking out of the locker room. As the door shut behind Karofsky, I turned to Kurt. He was leaning against the bank of lockers, one hand to his mouth and a dazed look on his face.

"Come on," I said reaching for his arm. "Let's go to Figgins."

Kurt pulled away from me and shook his head. "No. We're not telling anyone," he told me.

"Kurt-"

"No. I won't be responsible for outing someone," he said, before walking toward the exit.

I watched him walk away debating whether I should go along with him or speak the truth.


	228. New Plan season 4 spoilers

_AN: So here is a tag to the episode "The New Rachel". Inspired by lyrics from _"_Here I Am" by Bryan Adams._

* * *

><p>The blaring of several car horns woke Kurt from his slumber. Disoriented, he glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings trying to figure out where he was. The tacky wallpaper definitely wasn't something that he would have chosen, nor did he know anyone that had that bad of tastes. Even Finn had better taste than that.<p>

A siren wailed outside and raised voices floated in through the open window. Looking over to the small table in the room, Kurt spotted his boarding pass and everything came flooding back. He was in New York City. Blaine had pushed him to despite not getting into NYADA, insisting that this was where Kurt needed to be.

With the same rush he had felt the day before, Kurt climbed from the bed and hurried to the window he had left open the night before. Smiling, he took in the sight before him. His dream was finally true - he was here in New York City.

This wasn't how he planned to get here but here he was. It was the start of a new life for him. A new beginning. The old plan had been thrown out the window and a new one formulated. He would start his job hunt today and this afternoon, when Rachel was free from her classes, they would start apartment hunting together.

His world was alive with new possibilities, all he had to do was go out and find them. And he hadn't written off NYADA. He would apply again and a third time if necessary. Being on Broadway was still his dream, and he knew it didn't matter how he got there - one day he would.


	229. Letters To Mom: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Letters To You" by Finch._

* * *

><p>The house was quiet now, Dad having finished whatever he had been up to upstairs and gone to bed. I wondered if he had been able to fall asleep quickly or if he had spent time wondering about what tomorrow would bring. By this time tomorrow night it wouldn't just be me and Dad - Carole and Finn would officially be apart of our lives. Granted, they had been now for awhile but after the wedding tomorrow we would all be in the new house and a part of each other's lives twenty-fourseven.

As soon as my head had hit my pillow, my thoughts had gone to our last attempt at sharing a house and the things that Finn and I had said, and in some cases yelled, at one another. Did our future hold only more of that or could we learn to get along? I knew Dad was annoyed with Finn once again for not standing up for me at school the way dad thought he should. I wasn't sure who was right on that account. I could understand where Dad was coming from as well as understand the position that Finn was in. One thing was for sure, any future issues arising wouldn't be solved by the simple solution of kicking Finn out of the house.

My mind raced with the many thoughts, memories and scenarios that were running through it. I knew sleep wasn't going to come, and finally I gave up trying. Climbing from my bed I walked over to the one suitcase of belongings that was still in my room. Opening it, I pulled a blue spiral notebook out from underneath the sweat pants I had packed it under. Retrieving a pen from my nearby backpack, I flipped past the pages that had already been written on to a blank page. Though I hadn't done this since my Dad had been in the hospital, I needed the release tonight. I needed to be able to express my thoughts to someone whom I knew would never judge me.

_Dear Mom,_

_Dad's getting married again tomorrow. I'd like to think that makes you happy - knowing that he's moving on with his life and that he's happy. And he is happy Mom, even I can see that and Carol is a wonderful person. She's a caring person and has shown me nothing but kindness. She's easy to talk to, and as I don't have you any more, it's nice to talk to someone about my feelings who can understand and sympathize with me. Dad tries but it's just not the same . . . _


	230. Escape: Kurt's POV

_AN: So this drabble goes along with drabble 93 "Saved Me". In it, Kurt mentions thinking about suicide at one point. This drabble and the next one deals with that instance. Inspired by lyrics from -"Pieces" by Sum 41_

* * *

><p>The empty driveway told me that my Dad had yet to come home from work which meant I wouldn't have to try to explain why I was coming home late. I was grateful for that. Though I had gotten good at hiding things from my Dad, and not letting on that anything was wrong, I was no good at lying to him. If he asked me direct question, I always felt compelled to tell him the truth - and the last thing I wanted to try doing is explaining where I had gone after school today.<p>

The item I had purchased after school today weighed heavily in my pocket as I headed toward my room. I knew what I was contemplating was a desperate act but it seemed like the only escape from the constant bullying at school. I knew I was different from my peers. I had figured that out a long time ago though I hadn't admitted it to even myself until eighth grade and still tried to hide it from other people. Apparently I wasn't doing such a good job though. People knew or thought they knew, and those people didn't like it. I was tired of the harassment. Tired of being thrown in the dumpster, having stuff thrown at me, or pushed into a locker. It wasn't like I was doing anything to anyone else.

Down in my room, I tossed my bag on my bed and then sat down. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my earlier purchase. Flipping the blade open, I looked down at the gleaming metal. It was my way out of this hell that I was living. Two quick slices that was all it would take.

I pushed the blade back in. I had made the decision on the way home that I wouldn't do it here. I didn't want my dad to be the one to find me. I knew this was going to hurt him but at least I could spare him that. I tucked the pocket knife into the front compartment of my bag. My plan was to go into the locker room after the sports practices had start tomorrow afternoon. With any luck it would be one of the football goons who had been making my life a living hell that would find me. Maybe that sight would make them think about their actions.

Zipping the compartment up, I headed upstairs to start dinner. I would enjoy one last meal with my father and then escape from this life I was living.


	231. Reason To Hope: Kurt's POV

_AN: And this one goes along with the previous drabble. It's inspired by lyrics from "Let Your Heart Hold Fast" by Fort Atlantic_

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be long now. Only a few more hours and I wouldn't have to deal with everything I had been putting up with. Just a few more hours and I would be free. It was kind of ironic that today of all days the jocks had left me alone.<p>

And then I found myself being pushed up against the locker by the jock with a Mohawk. It was a reminder of why I was about to do what it was I was planning.

"Dude, impulse control."

The words from the other jock draws my attention. I recognize him as the team's quarterback, Finn Hudson. I know I'm staring at the pair but I can't help it. Nobody has ever bother to stand up for me before.

Finn's looking back at me but all I can do is keep staring. He nods, give me a small smile, and then walks away with the other jock.

I'm left staring after them. After all this time I've finally got a white knight. After all the crap I've taken, and Finn has been a part of some of it, for once somebody has shown a shred of decency toward me. I'm not naive enough to believe that everything is going to magically change or that Finn's going to suddenly become my best friend but it's enough to make me believe that things may possibly change. That perhaps there is some good in the world after all.

I have no idea what Finn's motive was, nor do I really care. Like the hero in all of the romance movies I've watched, he's come to my aide. That silly romantic in me wants to believe in the fairytale. And though I know Finn's is straight, like so many others who fantasize about being with celebrities, I've finally found my first crush. Nothing will ever come of it, but for now I can cling to it. I can hold on to this moment and remember it when reality gets to dark to face.

As I finally continue on to my next class, I know I won't be lingering after school today. Instead, I start planning dinner in my head. Perhaps my life is completely terrible. After all, I'm a good student and I've got my music. I know that one day my music will take me away from this town where everyone hates me. That one day I will finally make a way to make my father proud of me.


	232. By Your Side: Finn's POV

_AN: Okay, so another little slightly AU addition to the episode "Furt". Inspired by lyrics from "Beside You" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt's going to be alright."<em>

I had said those words to Rachel less than twenty-four hours ago when she had asked me to stand up to Karofsky about harassing Kurt. Now I kept repeating them to myself as I passed the waiting room of the emergency room, trying to believe them.

In my mind I kept recalling the scene that I had walked in on after football practice this afternoon. Kurt's hands had been bound and secured to one of the shower heads, the cold water running full force. He had been stripped to his underwear, and the bruises were clearly visible along with each rib due to how thin he actually was. As I had rushed forward to turn the water off, I had noticed the blue tinge to his lips. I remembered shouting for someone to get help as I untied his hands, catching him as his legs refused to support him. I sank to the ground, holding Kurt's shivering body close to me. Even after the guys had brought towels to wrap him in, I still held him close until the paramedics had arrived. When Kurt had reached out a hand to me from the stretcher they had secured him to, I had taken it, holding on to it until the ER personnel had finally forced me to let go.

I knew now that Rachel had been right. Things had been much worse than any of us had thought. Kurt had needed me and I hadn't been there.

"Finn."

I jumped at the sound of my name accompanied by the touch of a hand on my shoulder. Coming out of my thoughts, I found my mom standing there, dressed in her hospital scrubs.

"Is he okay?" I asked, surprised at the desperation I could hear in my own voice.

"He will be," she assured me. "They're getting him warmed up, and then they want to do some x-rays as a precaution because of the bruises. Kurt could use a familiar presence back there though and I need to get back to my unit. Burt should be here soon, but could you go sit with him until then."

"Yeah, sure," I reply, letting my mom guide me through the double doors and back into the emergency room.

It isn't long before I'm walking through a gap in some curtains, and see Kurt lying in a hospital bed. Blankets are covering him now, and his hair has dried but there is a scared and tired expression to his features. I can feel his quiet gaze on me as I walk to his side. He reaches a hand out from under the blanket and I take it, glad to feel warmth to it this time.

"I'm right here, dude," I tell him, making a silent vow then and there to stand beside him through whatever he had to face.


	233. Don't Want Him To Change: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p>As Kurt hurried past the table again, off to talk to who knows who now, Burt reached out and grabbed his arm.<p>

"Sit," Burt told him, pointing to the chair next to him.

"But-"

"But nothing," my soon to be stepfather said, not giving Kurt a chance to speak. "You've been organizing things all evening and thanks to you the rehearsal went smoothly and tomorrow is going to be a special one for all of us. Right now though, you need to sit down and enjoy this meal with the rest of us. Anything else that needs to be done can wait an hour or so."

With a sigh, Kurt relented and took his place next to his father. I couldn't help but noticed how relaxed he looked tonight, despite all of his fretting over things for the wedding. He had been smiling all night which only made me realize how little Kurt had been smiling at school lately. Sure, there had been brief ones here and there, but they had been fleeting and far between. This Kurt seemed like a whole different person than the one we had been seeing lately.

"You've done an amazing job planning this wedding, Kurt," my mom said, reaching past Burt to give Kurt's hand a squeeze.

Though Kurt ducked his head at the praise, the smile that lights up his face is still visible and I realize that this is how Kurt should feel all the time - accepted and appreciated for who he is.

With any luck, the song that I chose for my surprise for him tomorrow will convey that message to him - that I've realized that I don't want him to change. It may have taking me awhile to realize it, but Kurt is an amazing person just the way he is. He's got a courage and strength that goes unnoticed most of the time. His compassion shines through in everything that he does and I've come to realize that of all of us, he's probably got the best chance of getting out of Lima given his combination of drive and talent.

Though I definitely haven't be showing it, I'm going to be proud to call Kurt my brother come tomorrow. Proud to be a part of the family that this wedding was going to form. Finally, I could be genuinely happy about what was going on as everybody else was and it was with a light heart that I picked up the champagne flute from the table as Burt addressed the group that was gathered for the rehearsal dinner.


	234. Show Him He's Not Alone

_AN: Just a little pre-series Burt/Kurt drabble. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from _" _How To Save A Life" by The Fray_

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed to care for an eight year old boy!"<p>

"You'll figure it out honey! Parenthood doesn't come with a manual," Eileen Hummel said softly, a huge contrast to her son's raised voice.

"Well I can't do this without one! He isn't some car engine that if I mess something up, I take it apart and put it back together right! I didn't know how to relate to him before. What to say to him. That was always Kathleen," Burt said, his voice wavering despite it's raising volume. "I won't be able to even feed him. I can't cook anything other than Ramen noodles and mac and cheese."

"Then learn. Cooking can't be any harder than rebuilding an engine," Eileen said calmly.

"I won't risk messing him up emotionally because I don't know what I'm doing," Burt told her, his raised voice now full of determination. "Either you take him or I'll put him up for adoption. I can't do this without Kathleen."

"Do you really think that is what, Katy would want?" Eileen asked softly, using her shortened version of her daughter-in-law's name.

At the mention of what his late wife would want for their son, Burt collapsed to his knees in the living room, crying tears that had often threatened over the years but that he had never let fall. He was a man, he wasn't supposed to cry.

"_Promise me that you'll let him be who he is. Don't try to change him, just love him. Our little boy is special, just like his Daddy. And promise that you'll keep telling him about us. Don't let him forget me. I don't want my little boy to forget me."_

Assuring her that he would do just that were the last words he had been able to say to her that he was sure she had heard. He wanted to keep that promise but he didn't know how.

Burt felt arms wrap around his shoulders and knew his mother had come to his side. "I won't take him but I can promise that I will stay here and help out for as long as you need me," his mother told him, hugging him tight.

Before Burt had a chance to respond, Kurt's shout for his mom drifted up from the room the little boy had been taking a nap in.

"Go to him." Eileen told him.

"I don't know what to say to him to comfort him."

"Then don't say anything, just hold him. Let Kurt know that he isn't alone."

Burt nodded, and got to his feet. After helping her mother up from the floor, Burt headed in the direction of his son's room.


	235. Saying Good-bye: Finn

_AN: Just a little Finn reflection at the end of season three. Inspired by lyircs from "Slipping Through My Fingers" by ABBA._

* * *

><p>Walking past Kurt's room he glanced inside. The colored post-its on every item stood out for him. For Finn, those colored pieces of paper were a reminder that what he had was coming quickly to an end. It was something he had been ignoring in his excitement of graduating from highschool.<p>

He kept walking and soon entered his own room where things hadn't changed at all. He never had been one to plan ahead and this time was no different. In all the talk of good-byes and plans for the future, his room was his sanctuary. A place where he could go and pretend that things weren't changing.

Sitting down at his desk his eyes fell on one of two framed photos that sat there. One was of him and Rachel and the other was from his parents wedding - of him and Kurt dancing. He remembered the grief Puck had given him when he had first seen it, but for once in his life he had ignored the ribbing. He had refused to give into the peer pressure. Having Kurt as his brother was one of the best things that had happened to him as Kurt had taught him so much over the years, sometimes without even intending to.

Looking away from the picture, Finn looked around the room. This had only been home for a year and a half but that year and a half seemed like eternity. His mother was right - what he and her had before wasn't family. They'd had each other but it wasn't the same as what he had now. Within these walls he had three people who accepted and loved him exactly as he was and despite any mistakes he might make. Kurt's protest of his marriage to Rachel and yet infallible presence at every step of that whole ordeal was the ultimate testament to that. His brother hadn't backed down from his insistence that Rachel and himself were making a mistake but he had never said he wouldn't be there. Kurt had even helped Rachel pick out a dress and flowers for the wedding that wasn't. Had continued to help plan even now. To Finn, that was the definition of family - standing by someone no matter the consequences.

It was a concept he still struggled to execute at times but he was learning. Saying good-bye to his family and home of the last year and a half was going to be the hardest part of all of this but even though things would change, he knew his family would always be only a phone call away.


	236. Knowing Him: Wes POV

_AN: Just a little Wes insight during "Born This Way" . Inspired by lyrics from "Let Your Heart Hold Fast" by Fort Atlantic._

* * *

><p>Watching Kurt fall into his stepbrother's welcoming embrace, I can feel the tears threatening to fall. As hard as it is to say good-bye, like Blaine I know that this is what is right for Kurt. Dalton had served it's purpose for him. We had been his sanctuary when he needed someplace safe to go but Kurt belonged with his friends at McKinley. This place was home to him in the same way that Dalton was home to me.<p>

I thrived on the history and traditions of Dalton Academy. Proper and strict adherence to the rules was how I had been brought up. A school uniform didn't matter to me because that was what was expected. My whole life had been spent living up to what was expected of me - from my parents, teachers and even my friends. Striaght-laced, dependable Wesley David Hawkins IV. That's who I had always been and who I thought I was destined to be.

And then came Kurt came along. He was my polar opposite. Where I strived everyday to be the person I was expected to be, Kurt fought for his right to be the person he knew he was. Even in a crowd of Blazer sporting teenagers, Kurt had never really been 'one' of us. Little things made him stand out from the crowd and he had taught me that being different was okay. Traditions were fine and dandy but not something that we should hide behind because we were afraid to try new things.

Yes, Kurt had been the Warblers a better group but more importantly, he had made me a better person. The single most important thing I had learned this year hadn't been learned in the classroom but by getting to know the fearful, compassionate, unique individual that had come into our lives last fall - no matter what you choose to do in this world always be yourself.


	237. Run To You: Blaine's POV S4 spoiler AU

_AN: Okay, so this one and the following ones all go along with the Drabble I wrote earlier called "Call In The Night". It's an AU version of Season 4. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Cross My Heart" by Marianas Trench._

* * *

><p>Reaching the apartment that I had only been to once, I knocked on the door. The request for me to come had been a surprise and I wish the circumstances were different. But when Finn had told me what had happened and said Kurt had requested that I come to the city, I didn't have to think about it. I would drop anything at Kurt's request, even though he wasn't happy with me right now. Not seeing him, or hearing his voice was killing me and I was at a loss of how to fix it, though perhaps this was my chance.<p>

Finn answering the door didn't much surprise me seeing as he had been the one to call me. I knew he wouldn't be leaving Kurt's side any time soon. The fact that he stepped out into the hallway instead of inviting me inside did however.

"What's going on?" I asked, panicking at the thought that Kurt might have changed his mind.

"We need to talk."

"Did Kurt change his mid?"

"No, but I wish he would. I don't think you being here is a good idea but he's not listening to me so I'm hoping you will."

"Finn, I know I messed up. I know I hurt him but I promise you it won't happen again. Cross my heart."

"Then listen to me. Kurt's in a very vulnerable place right now. If you really do love him, you won't use this as an opportunity to get back together with him. Just talk to him, make what ever apologies you need to, and be supportive but if he mentions you two getting back together tell him you'll talk about it later. He needs to heal from this, both physically and emotionally, before he can really make that decision for himself."

I wanted Kurt back desperately but I could see the logic in Finn's request. Kurt didn't need a boyfriend right now, he just needed a friend.

I nodded. "I can do that," I promised.

Finn nodded and then turned to open the apartment door, motioning me into the place ahead of him.

"He's in his room," Finn said, waving a hand in the indicated direction.

Nodding I headed that direction. "Kurt," I called out softly as I entered the partitioned off area.

He was asleep and taking in the puffy eyes and bruised face, I understood what Finn meant. I knew Kurt, and right now he wouldn't really be searching for love - just security. Walking toward the bed, I perched on the edge carefully, trying not to wake him, and reached for the hand without an ace bandage on it. I'd be his safety net for now and work on winning his love back when he had healed.


	238. Hold Me Back: Finn's POV S4 spoilers AU

_AN: Okay, here's the third drabble in my little universe. After last nights episode Kurt's mystery date suddenly has a face - he looks a lot like Adam. Inspired by lyrics from "Brand New Day" by Forty Foot Echo._

* * *

><p>Even after I felt Kurt's head get heavy on shoulder, I held him close. I felt that if I just held onto him that I could protect him from the dangers beyond the four walls of this apartment even though I knew that wasn't true.<p>

After a bit though, I laid him back down on his bed. Reaching for the blanket he had been tangled up in following his last nightmare, I smoothed it out and covered Kurt with it. With any luck the nightmares would stay away this time. Between the trip to the ER and the nightmares, Kurt hadn't gotten much sleep since I had arrived. At least with Blaine here now though I might be able to get some sleep tonight.

Ducking through the curtain, I see Rachel and Blaine look in my direction from where they were quietly watching the TV.

"He's asleep," I told them as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I replied as I headed for the front door.

Opening the door, I see a guy about my age that I've never seen before. As I know Rachel is still seeing Brody, I'm fairly certain he isn't here to see her.

"Is Kurt in?" the guy asks, confirming my assessment.

I notice the scratch marks on his cheek and everything clicks. Without thinking, I rush forward, pushing the guy across the hallway and against the far wall. Right arm against his throat, I hold him there.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Dude, I just came to apologize. Chill."

"Chill? I come out to New York in the middle of the night because my stepbrother has been assaulted and you're telling me to chill," I reply angrily, applying more pressure with my arm. The guy's mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. "I'd like to take you out in the back alley and teach you a lesson or two."

"Finn, back off. He can't breathe," Blaine is saying as he grabs the arm I have against the guy's throat.

"He doesn't deserve to breathe," I reply. All I can see is Kurt's bruised face.

"He isn't worth it, Finn," comes another voice, quieter than Blaine's.

Glancing over my shoulder I see Kurt standing in the doorway. His eyes are pleading with me to stop. I know his stand on violence for any reason. Grudgingly, I let the guy go, making sure to stay between him and Kurt.

"Kurt, I-" the guy starts.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave or I call the cops."

The guy looks around at the three of us and then wisely heads for the exit. Turning, I find that Blaine is already herding Kurt back into the apartment and I follow. If I could turn back time and protect Kurt from ever getting hurt, I would but that isn't possible. All I can do is support him now and remind both of us that tomorrow is a brand new day.


	239. Always Be Your Friend: Blaine's POV S4

_AN: Yes, it's your lucky day. Two drabbles are getting posted. This is still in my little AU season 4 story arc. Inspired by lyrics from " Never Mind The Strangers" by The Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>The apartment is quiet, allowing the city sounds from outside to creep in. Rachel is asleep in her room and Finn, exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before, is asleep on the couch. Kurt had finally drifted off to sleep about twenty minutes ago, and I can hear his even breathing as I sit beside his bead.<p>

Kurt has been through hell since last night - having to fight off unwanted advances and the encounter earlier this evening. I knew the incident with Finn and his date from the night had bothered him. Giving everything he has gone through, Kurt hates confrontation of any kind. I can't blame him. I've gone through my own trials. More than anyone else in his life, I understand what he's gone through. It was those experiences that strengthened the unique bond we had even in spite of recent events.

Finn's words when I arrived still echoed in my mind even though that subject had yet to come up. Though Kurt had poured out his feelings about his date gone wrong, the subject of us hadn't even been breached. I hadn't even bothered with another apology, knowing that no matter my feelings, Kurt didn't need to hear that right now. What he needed now was a listening ear, a shoulder to lean on, and someone to tell him that things are going to be okay.

A gasp brings me out of my thoughts. Looking up from my spot on the floor, I see that Kurt is sitting up in bed.

"Kurt, it's okay. You're safe," I say reassuringly, moving to perch on the side of the bed.

"He showed up at the door and I was here alone and he forced his way in."

"It was just a bad dream," I assure him. "I'm right here and Finn is out on the couch. We're not leaving you alone until you say you're ready."

Kurt nods and then looks over at me. "Do you mind. . . would you just hold me while I sleep? I'd feel safer."

"Of course," I reply easily.

Kurt moves over and I slide under the covers next to him, gathering him into my arm. Kurt rests his head on my chest, closing his eyes.

"Why are people so cruel?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know, Kurt, but it doesn't matter 'cause you'll always have me. No matter what else happens between us, I'll always be your friend."

Kurt doesn't reply but it isn't long before his breathing has evened out again. Hopefully now, he'll sleep through the night and the healing can begin.


	240. Stepping Out: Blaine's POV S4 AU

_AN: Still the same arc as the previous drabbles but a couple of months down the road from the last one. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Follow Me" by Atomic Kitten._

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel said, surprised to see me as I hadn't told either her or Kurt I was coming to the city. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Spring Break. I figured if you and Kurt don't mind a house guess that I'd spend it in the city."

"Come in," Rachel said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"Is Kurt here?" I asked, letting my duffel bag fall to the floor as she closed the door.

"Yes. Other than to go to work he doesn't leave the apartment."

"What about the appointments?"

"He stopped going," Rachel said with a shrug. "Not sure why."

I nodded as I headed toward the curtain surrounding Kurt's bed. "Hey, Kurt?"

Before I could reach the curtain, the cloth was pushed aside and Kurt was standing there. The bruises were gone, but his eyes were dull and he had lost weight since I saw him last.

"Up for a visitor?" I ask.

"You're welcome anytime," Kurt replied, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. I missed his smile - the one that lit up the room he was in. But more than anything I wanted him happy.

"Let's go get some coffee, like old times. I'm sure you've got some favorite little café here in the city."

Kurt crossed his arms protectively across himself. "I'd rather not."

I stepped forward, placing my hand on his arm. "You can't keep hiding, Kurt. Don't let one bad experience close you off from experiencing life . . . and love."

"We're not dating," Kurt replied.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you, even if all you want from me is friendship."

"I'm not sure what I want."

I nodded, knowing that pressure is the last thing he needs. "I'll help you figure things out. For starters though, let's go get coffee. I'll be right by your side," I tell him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and leading him toward the door.


	241. Holding Your Love: Kurt's POV AUS4

_AN: And now a little bit of Kurt while at the coffee shop. Enjoy! Inspired by lyrics from "Nothing For Christmas" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel guilty recalling Blaine's words that he loved me even if I only wanted his friendships. I hadn't mean to lead him on. It wasn't fair to him for me to hold him when I wasn't sure that I could ever be his boyfriend again. Especially now. After my experience a few months ago, I'm not sure I could ever be anyone's boyfriend as I never want to put myself in that position again. Never wanted to lead anyone on, and give them the impression that I wanted to do something that I didn't.<p>

"_Stop acting like a tease. You know you want me."_

Of all the things that Dan had said to me that night, those were the words that kept haunted me. I couldn't figure out what I had said and done to make him think I wanted to go that far. Blaine and I had dated for months before we even discussed taking our relationship to that level. Going there on the first date was unthinkable.

I felt someone brush my arm, and I jumped. Coming out of my thoughts, I looked around for the threat but all I saw was an old guy walking away.

"This isn't going to work," I say, just wanting to return to the safety of my apartment.

"You're doing fine," Blaine says from beside me, his arm encircling my shoulders as we walk into the coffee shop I had frequented before that fateful night.

But I know I'm not. I can feel my heart beating fast and all I want is to escape to the safety of my apartment. But the reassuring feeling of his arm around my shoulders keeps me from protesting further. With Blaine by my side, what can go wrong.

Blaine leads me to an empty table and asks me what I want. I give him my order, and feel panic rising as he walks away. Though there is nobody near me, I feel like I'm surrounded and hope that no one approaches the table.

Will I ever stop feeling this overwhelming fear? Can I ever recapture the peace that being in Blaine's arms had always made me feel?


	242. Taking It Slow: Blaine's POV S4 AU

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Porcelain" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>I hear a sigh of relief from Kurt as he enters the apartment. I know this outing has been rough on him, but he survived it. He's taken a step in the direction of healing though I know this afternoon wasn't some miraculous cure.<p>

Rachel must have gone out while we were gone as the apartment is quiet and empty. As I push the door shut behind me, Kurt heads for the couch and sinks down on it. He's cuddled into the corner, with arms crossed in front of him.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" I ask tentatively, walking over to him. I sit down on the couch leaving space between us.

"Leaving my apartment shouldn't be so hard?" he tells me, slowly turning his head to look at me. I can see tears glistening in his eyes. "Will I ever stop being so afraid of people?"

"You will. Just give it time," I assure him. "You're going to be okay, Kurt."

Even though I know it probably isn't the best move I can make under the circumstances, I lean toward him. Tentatively my lips search out his. Though hesitant, Kurt is kissing me back. Reaching up, I place my hand on his cheek, recalling the bruises that the last guy he had gone out with had left there. They are gone now, leaving only the porcelain like skin that I'm so familiar with.

Encouraged that he isn't protesting, I inch closer to him on the couch. And then Kurt is pulling away from my kiss.

"Please, stop," he whispers.

Immediately, I pull back hoping that I haven't made things worse. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," Kurt said, his voice more sure than I've heard it in awhile. "I just needed to know you would stop if I asked," he replied, leaning forward.

This time Kurt is the initiator as our lips meet again. I'm not sure what this means for us in the long run, but for now I plan on enjoying it and showing Kurt that he is safe with me.


	243. Panic: Finn's POV S4 spoilers AU

AN: So thanks to supergirl202, this little arc got extended. If you're bored with it blame her!

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Burt's office at the garage when my cell phone rang. Picking it up, I wasn't surprised to see my brother's name on the screen. I got at least a daily call from him these days. On bad days he called two or three times.<p>

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Finn, I think I made a huge mistake," Kurt blurted out, not even bothering with a greeting. I could tell he was panicking.

"Okay, Kurt just take a couple of deep breaths and stay calm," I replied, my voice taking on a patient and soothing tone. I waited as I heard him take a couple of slow deep breaths. "Now calmly tell me what's going on."

"Blaine's here. He decided to visit during his spring break and I'm glad to see him," Kurt began, nothing at all calm about his explanation. "I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few months without the two of you but I just made a huge mistake. I just had a make-out session with him. I totally forgot about him cheating on me and now he probably thinks we're back together and I'm going to get my heart broken again! All of my relationships end up hurtful yet I keep putting myself in that position!"

I felt anger creeping in. I had warned Blaine to be careful with Kurt's feelings. To not pressure him into anything. If Blaine had made the situation worse nothing was going to save him.

"Did Blaine force you-"

"No. It wasn't like that," Kurt said quickly, interrupting the question that I wasn't quite sure how I had planned to ask. "All we did was kiss. It was tame really. And when I asked him to stop he did but then I kissed him back. Now he probably thinks we're back together and I'm not ready for that!"

"Then tell him that," I replied, feeling a sense of relief. Given what he had been through, I understood Kurt's fear but at least it sounded like Blaine was being mindful of Kurt's feelings.

"I kissed him, Finn! I can't believe I led him on! And it felt right!"

"Kurt, do you want to date Blaine again?" I asked gently.

There was a pause before I heard a quiet hesitant reply. "Yes, but he cheated on me once. What if he does it again?"

"I know it's a risk, but life is about taking risks," I told him. "Yes, he screwed up but I really do believe he is sorry for what he did," I said, thinking of the conversations I'd had with Blaine since last fall. "And he does still love you. These last few months are testament to that."

"So, you think I should give him a second chance?"

"I think that you're going to have to start trusting someone at some point, and Blaine is probably the surest way to go. You two just need to take it slow. Don't let him push you too far too fast. If he isn't willing to do that he isn't worth it."

~_And if he breaks your heart or hurts you then he'll be answering to me,~ _I added silently, planning on calling Blaine myself to discuss the situation.


	244. Heart to Heart: Blaine's POV S4 AU

After ten minutes of watching Kurt move food around on his plate instead of eating I decided to say something.

"I know I'm not a great chef but my meals are usually edible. The exception was those biscuits you said I should give to the hockey team to use as pucks," I ventured.

The comment elicited a small smile from my dinner companion though he didn't look up.

"What's on your mind, Kurt?" I asked, using a more serious tone. "Do you regret kissing me?" I asked, fearing the answer but needing to know. The thought that we might be able to work our way back to where we were before I made the worst mistake of my life had lifted my spirit. No I wondered if it was just another mistake on my part.

"Yes and no," Kurt replied quietly.

It wasn't the answer I had expected nor the one I had hoped for but at least it still meant I had a chance.

Reaching across the table I gently placed my hand over the hand that Kurt wasn't holding the fork in.

"Talk to me then, Kurt. Why do you regret it?"

"Because I feel as though I led you on. That because we kissed you'll assume that we're back together."

"And you don't want to get back together with me?" I asked, feeling what little hope I had slip away.

"It's not that simple," Kurt whispered.

I didn't need him to explain anything more to me. I knew then what the problem was. I gently squeezed the hand that was under mine. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Kurt. I can't put into words how sorry I am. If I could change what happened I would, but I can't. I don't even think there is any way I could ever make up for it but I do love you."

"And I love you," Kurt said, in a voice barely audible. "But I'm scared to open myself to getting hurt like that again."

"I swear to you, I will never do something like that again. You're my one true love. You always have been and I was a fool to doubt that."

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed hard but didn't try to pull his hand out of my grasp. When he opened his eyes again I could see tears sparkling in them.

"Can we take it slow. Sort of like starting all over again."

"We can go as slow as you want," I assured him.

Kurt turned his hand around so that his palm was facing mine. I had my second chance and I planned on making the most of it.


	245. Worthy: Blaine's POV S4 Au

AN: So I hope this makes sense as I'm still feeling a bit under the weather. This is the end of my little Season 4 arc (no matter what anyone tries to prompt) so I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>I was just settling down on the bed I had made for myself on the sofa when my cell phone rang. Picking it up I wasn't really much surprised to see Finn's name on the screen. Given his warning to me when this all began, I had a feeling I would be hearing from him sooner rather than later.<p>

Answering the call I put the phone to my ear. "Hey, Finn," I greeted him easily. "What's up."

"Are you alone?" he asked, not bothering to return my greeting.

"Sort of. Both Rachel and Kurt are in their rooms and I'm out on the couch."

"It'll do," Finn said. "Have you and Kurt talked?"

I sighed. I knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "Finn, I know I promised you when this all started that I wouldn't push Kurt to get back together with me and I haven't. Things have just sort of happened. And yes, I know Kurt isn't one hundred percent recovered from what happened a few months ago but he has made great strides. I know you want to protect him, and so do I, but you've also got to let him make his own decisions."

"Are you actually lecturing me?"

"No, it's just I'm trying to explain my side of it. I'm not trying to push Kurt into doing anything he isn't ready for but I'm also not going to try stopping the chemistry between us."

I had more left to say but Finn cut me off.

"I talked to Kurt earlier today and I sort of encouraged him to give you another chance."

"What?"

"Blaine, you can be a idiot at time but then so can I. I know you would never deliberately do anything to hurt Kurt and even someone as dense as me can see that the two of you have something special."

"Then why did you call?" I asked, feeling confused. I had expected Finn to be against Kurt and me being together again.

"Because if you do something to hurt him again, you will be answering to me. It's going to take more than one person to hold me back from beating the living shit out of you."

I took a deep breath, hearing the cold edge in Finn's voice.

"Message received," I managed to get out.

"Blaine, I like you but Kurt is one of the most important people in my life. It took me awhile to figure it out but I'll do anything to protect him."

"I understand, Finn. He's lucky to have a brother like you."

"Just tread carefully."

"I will. Goodnight, Finn."

"Night, Blaine," Finn said before hanging up.

Ending the call, I stared at the cell phone screen for a moment. I knew I'd have a lot of eyes on me this time around and I was determined to prove to everyone that I was worthy of Kurt's love.


	246. One of the Guys: Kurt's POV

_AN: So this is set in season 2 after Kurt's starts at Dalton. Not sure why but my head canon always stick Kurt as Wes' roommate - don't ask why. This was inspired by lyric from "Ever After" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>I had reached Friday afternoon of my first week at Dalton and was fighting the urge to run home for the weekend. As much as I wanted some familiarity I also didn't want my Dad to worry about be being homesick even though I was. Trying not to dwell on thoughts of home and how much I missed my family, I had instead holed myself up in my dorm room and immersed myself in schoolwork.<p>

Hearing the door open behind me I automatically glanced over my shoulder even though I knew it would be Wes.

"Now while I admire the desire to get homework done before partying don't get too immersed in the textbooks that you forget to show up tonight," Wes comments as I turned back to my schoolwork.

I immediately look back at him, feeling a spark of panic that I had forgotten about a Warbler rehearsal. "Were we rehearsing tonight?"

I saw a short wave of confusion pass over Wes' features and then he smiled. "No, relax. I'm talking about the party I'm having. Remember, I reminded everyone about it at rehearsal the other day."

"I didn't realize I was invited," I said, recalling the announcement.

"I said everyone was invited," Wes replied. "The party is for the Warblers. You're a Warbler now."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"But what?" Wes asked as he sat on the bed. I could feel his gaze on me and I ducked my head.

"I'veneverbeeninvitedwhenjustth eguyshangout" I said quickly and softly.

"Spaces between words help, Kurt," Wes replied, his voice holding a trace of gentle amusement.

"I was saying that I've never really been included in a guy's night. I'd probably just ruin the party." I told him, spacing my words but not raising the volume in which I said them.

The comment was met with silence. After a minute or so, I ventured a look at my roommate. Wes was looking at me with a contemplating and sympathetic look.

"It's not that I'm not appreciative of being included," I added quickly. In fact, the idea that Wes wanted to spend time with me was kind of flattering. Being included as one of the guys was something that I always wanted. "However, past experiences . . ."

"Kurt, we're not like the jerks you left McKinley because of. I understand that some of your interests may not coincide with the rest of ours but that goes for all of us. David likes to listen to Jazz and I can't stand it. Trent prefers Chess over physical sports. I took gymnastics until I started here at Dalton. We all share interests but they're not all inclusive. Give us a chance, we're giving you one."

I nodded as I let his words sink in.

"Come, on. Grab what you need and come with me. You can meet my mom and sister before hand. It might help you feel more at ease."

"Okay," I agree, reaching out to close my text book. It looked as if schoolwork would have to wait.


	247. With My Brother

**AN: Okay, so I was watching "First Time" this morning and this idea got sparked. Not sure how, but I hope you all get a laugh out of it. **

**Prompt:**

**Finn: "Well, I haven't decided. Kurt's my brother. It's kind of hard to vote against your brother."**

**Rachel: "You can't do this with your brother."**

* * *

><p>Rachel words had echoed in his head all afternoon. "You can't do this with your brother," she had said sensually before kissing him. And while he had enjoyed that kiss there had ben a nagging thought in the back of his head all afternoon - he probably could do that with his brother. After all, Kurt had once had a crush on them and it wasn't like they were blood relatives or anything.<p>

The thought was disturbing on one level but there was a part of him that was curious. What would kissing Kurt be like? Would it be different than kissing a girl? Than kissing Rachel?

No matter how hard he had tried to shake it the questions lingered. Now he was at home and their parents were out. There was one way he could settle them once and for all.

Kurt was sitting at his desk when he walked into the room. His brother looked up as he entered.

"Hey, Finn. Did you need something?"

Finn didn't answered, not sure his voice would work anyway. Before he could lose his nerve, Finn closed the distance between them. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Kurt's . . .

"Hey, Finn, Did you take out the garbage?"

Finn jumped at the sound of his stepfather's question. Looking around he realized that he had fallen asleep watching tv.

"Not yet. I'll do it right now," Finn said, getting to his feet and trying to shake away the last images of his dream.

~_Maybe I shouldn't have tried the pickles on the grilled cheese sandwich this afternoon_,~ Finn thought as he headed for the kitchen to grab the garbage. He needed something to blame the dream on.


	248. Meant To Be: Finn's POV S4 spoilers

_AN: A tag of sorts to "Glee, Actually". Finn comes to New York after Christmas to be with Burt, Blaine and Kurt . Inspired by lyrics from"Here We Go Again" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>"Is that even a word?" I hear my stepfather ask, from where he is playing Up Words with Blaine.<p>

"You're welcome to challenge it," Blaine tells him, as I glance toward the table where the two are sitting.

Beside me, Kurt is watching them to with a wistful expression on his face and I wonder how long he's been paying attention to them instead of the movie. Kurt's been melancholy the last couple of days I've been here, having flown to New York the day after Christmas when my mom had told me about Burt. I guess given the circumstances, his mood is understandable but it's weird for me to see my usual upbeat, opinionated stepbrother so quiet. Seeing Kurt reach up and quickly wipe at his cheek worries me.

Reaching out I place a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Kurt, What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies, looking away from the scene at the table and back to the tv.

I'm not buying that for a moment. Knowing that there isn't really any place in the apartment we can talk privately I stand up. "Let's go for a walk," I tell him, reaching down to pull him to his feet.

Surprisingly, he doesn't resist. With a quick comment to my stepfather, Kurt and I have donned our coats and are walking in the cold New York City night.

"What has got you so upset tonight?" I ask, trying to get him to open up to me. When an answer is forthcoming I venture on. "I know you're worried about your dad, but mom says the prognosis looks really good. We've all just got to stay positive through all this."

"It's not that. Well, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Did you see them back there?"

"Who? Burt and Blaine?"

"Yeah. I've always hoped that whoever I fell in love with, my dad would get along with. Well, I found someone who gets along with my Dad but our relationship isn't working out."

"Aren't the two of you talking again?"

"Yeah but it isn't the same. I want to be with Blaine again, but I'm afraid. Afraid that if he cheated on me once, then what's to stop him from doing it a second time. I mean look at you and Rachel."

"Kurt, don't go comparing Blaine to Rachel, it's not fair to Blaine. I don't think Rachel ever truly felt sorry for her actions but I can tell you that Blaine does. If you truly love him, then give him a second chance."

"And if he breaks my heart again?"

"I'll toss him in a dumpster for you," I tell him, reaching out and putting my arm across his shoulders.

The remark got the smile I was hoping for out of Kurt.

"I'm here for you, Kurt, no matter what," I told him, giving his shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Thanks, for coming to New York, Finn," he replied resting his head on my shoulder as we continued our walk.


	249. Not The First Choice: Sebastian's POV

_AN: So, I jumped on the bandwagon and changed the outcome of the slushy in "Michael". However this drabble focuses on Sebastian and his reasons behind the slushy. Inspired by lyrics from "B Team" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>Even as I threw the slushy in Kurt's direction, I saw Blaine moving to put himself in between it and Kurt. He wasn't fast enough though, and my rock salt tampered slushy hit its intended target. I was tired of Kurt interrupting my time with Blaine. Of Blaine saying he needed to go because he was meeting with Kurt. Of trying to end our conversations altogether because <em>Kurt<em> wasn't comfortable with it.

I was the one who was right for Blaine. I had known it since the first time I had met him. I couldn't understand what he saw in Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, kneeling down next to a moaning Kurt.

I took some satisfaction in knowing I was the one behind Kurt's pain. The twerp had it coming.

"Move your hands, baby. Let me see," Blaine was saying soothingly.

I hadn't thought about this part of my plan. All I had been focused on was causing Kurt pain. I didn't think about the outcome, though I should have. Of course Blaine was going to rush to his side and shower him with attention. Was going to be by his side throughout his recovery. And quite possibly be mad enough to come after me once he knew Kurt was okay.

I may have gotten my revenge but I was no closer to obtaining the person of my desire - and I never would. I could see that now. Blaine may have been willing to offer friendship before but for anything else Kurt was the one he loved.

Before any of Kurt's friends could get past their shock and concern, I turned from the sight and led the rest of the Warblers away. The only thing I had gained from this victory is the realization that I wasn't Blaine's first choice and I never would be.


	250. Reflecting At Nationals: Schuester's POV

AN: Inspired by lyrics from "_One" by Simple Plan_

* * *

><p>Stepping into the green room, William Schuester looked around at the members of the New Directions. He was proud of each and everyone of them for getting this far for the second year in a row and had a good feeling for today. They had worked hard, even survived Sue, to get here and he knew they were going to shine out there today.<p>

They had made it this far because of the uniqueness that each person brought to the club. Even the newer faces like Joe, Rory and Sugar made the group stronger. Tina had done a beautiful job with the costumes. Mike and Brittany were there stars when it came to the dances. Mercedes' voice was one in a million. Rachel had a stage presence that demanded attention. Artie's determination to prove that he could do this was surpassed only by Quinn's who had been determined to be walking and dancing by this time. Though Figgins would hate for him to say it out loud, Puck and Sam brought sex appeal to the group. Though she came off harsh, Santana's honesty helped them to keep things in perspective. Blaine's talent and work ethic had been a great addition to the group this year. And when their differences caused for friction within the group, Finn was there to hold them together.

These kids had giving his life meaning for the last three years. Never had he been so attached to students as he was this group. It really did feel like they were his 'kids'. And just as parents really shouldn't play favorites, William knew that teachers shouldn't either but he did. Looking at this amazing group of teens, there was one who had a special spot in his heart - Kurt.

Three years ago, Kurt had been the shy, withdrawn, kid who possessed a strong sense of character and an amazing vocal range. During that first year Will had watched Kurt come more out of his shell as he became honest with himself about who he was. He had embraced his individuality instead of trying to hide it. Despite everything he had been put through by his peers, Kurt had still maintained his sense of compassion and morality. Had triumphed despite people trying to keep him down.

Perhaps Glee Club wasn't his life but these kids did make his life worth living.


	251. Leaving Dalton: Blaine's POV

_AN: A little tag scene for "Purple Piano Project". Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "Memories and Battle Scars" by New Found Glory._

* * *

><p>"I'm transferring to McKinley," I announced to the roomful of Warblers.<p>

The announcement was met with complete silence. My friends just stared at me, as if I had grown a second head or something. I hadn't expected anyone to be happy about the news but I also hadn't expected this reaction.

"What? You can't?" Nick finally said, the protest meeting with several nods of agreement.

"Look, I'll miss you guys but this is something I need to do," I replied, hoping that they would understand. I didn't want to lose friends over the transfer but I also knew that I would be miserable if I stayed. A quick coffee meeting after school and a few hours on the weekend just wasn't enough time with Kurt.

"Because of Kurt?"

I paused. Nick's question made it seem silly to be leaving a bunch of friends for just one friend but Kurt meant the world to me. He was like a breath of fresh air. He had ignited a passion for life in me that I hadn't felt since before the incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Letting him go when he had transferred back to McKinley had been the hardest thing I had ever done. Standing in that courtyard, I hadn't wanted to let him go nor had I cared who was watching us. Clinging to him had felt like grasping for a life preserver when you were drowning and I would have kissed him if I had thought he would go along with it.

Now I had a chance to be with him again. Facing public school again wasn't so bad when I knew I'd have Kurt there by my side. Life wasn't going to be easy, and I couldn't stay sheltered at Dalton forever, but the battle didn't seem so frightening when you had someone by your side.

"Yes, because of, Kurt. I want to be with him. I want to be able to perform with him instead of against him."

"We'll miss you," Jeff replied, telling me that he understood.

The sea of nodding heads told me that the others got it too.

"I'll miss you all too," I told them, before turning and leaving the room. It was the first time I had ever been the first one to leave a Warbler's practice.


	252. Good-bye for Now

_AN: A little bit of an AU look at season 4 though it's close to the beginning. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from _"Say Goodbye" by S Club 7.

* * *

><p>Finding an empty seat, Blaine sat down and looked out the window at the people on the platform. He searched the crowd for a sight of his boyfriend that he was leaving behind. It didn't take him long at all to spot the fur cap that Kurt was wearing - not many people were sporting them even in New York City. It was the same cap that Kurt had been wearing at the start of Michael Week back in January. The week that Sebastian had tried to blind Kurt with the rock salt Slushy that he had stepped in front of. It seemed like such a long time ago, just like the next time he would see Kurt seemed like such a long time away.<p>

Kurt spotted him in the window and waved. Blaine waved back, swallowing hard to keep the tears in check.

He hated leaving the city without Kurt. Lima was going to seem so empty without him, but this was what was best for Kurt. As much as Blaine had enjoyed having his boyfriend in Lima with him, and helping out with Glee, he knew Kurt hadn't been completely happy. Kurt needed New York City for that, and Blaine had been determined to get him here and now that mission was accomplished. Kurt was in New York, sharing an apartment with Rachel, and playing piano for a Broadway musical. Blaine knew it was far from Kurt's dream of being on stage but this was a start.

Still, this had been the hardest good-bye that Blaine had ever faced. It was worse even then when Kurt had returned to McKinley so soon after they had finally gotten together. However, like then, Blaine knew that this was what Kurt truly wanted and so because he loved Kurt, Blaine needed to let him go. The two of them needed to fly on their own for a little while and then one day they would be able to be together again.

And Kurt would be here waiting for him, Blaine was sure of that now, because the two of them were meant to be together. Since the moment he had spotted Kurt, he had known that on some level. Though in a lot of ways they were like night and day, on some level the two of them just instinctually fit - as if they were twin flames.

As the train started moving forward, Blaine knew this good-bye was not forever, because not matter how long it took, he and Kurt were destined to be together one day - just not today.


	253. My World

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Who Knew" by Pink_

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of Kurt's bed long after he had drifted off to sleep. His bedside lamp was still on, and I could see the tracks that his tears had made. It had broken my heart watching him cry himself to sleep but I didn't know what else to do. I had made the concession to let him stay home tomorrow but he couldn't avoid school indefinitely. Home schooling was out, I didn't have the time or ability to do that, and I really didn't have the money to send him to private school. Did I hate that my little boy had to deal with the likes of the jerks who had thrown pee balloons at him today? Yes. But my options were limited.<p>

Figgins had said the boys involved would be suspended but I knew that wasn't going to put an end to the teasing. I had been those boys in high school and had been suspended a few times during my school career. The only thing that punishment had done was give my friends an I a vacation from school and time to figure out how not to get caught the next time.

As I had done many times over the years since Kathleen had passed away, I wished for her to be here. She would know how to handle this. Would know how to comfort our son. She would have known all the right things to say to stop his tears.

I sure the hell didn't know what to say to him. I had grown up being told that boys weren't suppose to cry. It had been Kathleen that had taught me that tears were okay sometimes, necessary even to move past the heartache that life dealt you. She had made me promise not long after Kurt was born that I'd never scold him for showing his emotions and I never have.

Still, I wasn't cut out to be a single parent. We were suppose to be doing this together. Parenthood had seemed so much easier when Kathleen had been here. Back when forever was a reality instead of a distant memory.

Finally, I got to my feet and slowly made my way up the steps knowing that I would be back down here to check on him before too long. Kurt was my world. The reason that I kept going day after day. I'd do anything for him, and losing a little sleep to make sure he was okay was a small price to pay.


	254. One That I Want: Kurt's POV

_AN: Because I need a Klaine fix after that Tina/Blaine fiasco last night. This one does have a sequel. It's inspired by _"_You're Still The One" by Shania Twain_

* * *

><p>It felt strange to be in my father's house again after spending most of the last four years in New York City but here I was. Mercedes was getting married this weekend, to some pre-med student she had met out in California, and she had come home to be married in her Church. I would have come home for the wedding anyway but when she had told me she wanted me to stand up beside her during the ceremony, I couldn't refuse her though that meant so much more responsibility like making sure the bachelorette party was a success. Still, this was Mercedes and I would do anything for her.<p>

"How was your night out with the girls?" Blaine asked sleepily from my bed, having come with me from New York.

"A lot of fun, although as drunk as Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were I don't think they're going to remember most of it," I told him, walking over and sitting down on the unoccupied side of the bed.

I glanced at the alarm clock - three a.m. No wonder I was so tired but as I was the only one who hadn't been drinking tonight I had to make sure everyone got home okay.

"You could have came with us," I said, pulling off a shoe tiredly and dropping it to the floor.

"Nah, me drunk with a bunch of girls - I probably would have been making out with all of them," Blaine replied, referring to the time in high school that he had made out with Rachel Berry.

"That's what you think," I told him, pulling back the blanket he was snuggling under.

"Aren't you going to get undressed for bed?"

I shook my head. "Too tired."

"Let me help you then," he said, sitting up in the bed and reaching for the bow tie I had been wearing tonight.

In no time I was under the blanket with Blaine, clad only in my underwear. After kissing me on the lips, Blaine was soon finding other places to kiss. I sighed with contentment.

"Still feeling tired?" he asked softly before nipping at my ear.

"Yeah, but this feels better than sleep."

"You know Mercedes getting married had made me start thinking that perhaps it's time you and I made things official."

"What?" I asked, the words tugging me from my sleepy contentment.

"Kurt Hummel will you marry me?" Blaine asked, as he looked down into my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be down on one knee?" I asked, my mind still trying to process what was going on. I knew that Blaine was the one that I wanted for life but this was not how or when I expected him to ask. I hadn't even been sure that he didn't expect me to do the asking.

"That's not an answer and besides when have you ever known me to do things traditionally."

"Yes," I whispered, moving to press my lips against his. Any thought of being tired was gone.


	255. Calming Nerves: Mercedes POV

_AN: And here is the sequel to yesterday's drabble. Inspired by lyrics from "Journey To the Past" by Aaliyah_

* * *

><p>Through all my failed relationships of the past, I still couldn't believe that I had dated Puck at one point, I always knew someday that I would find the person I was meant to spend my life with. Well, I had found him the day I met Jordan Cain. Though we had different interests there were key things that we had in common - Jordan shared my faith and though he wanted to be a doctor he shared my love of music. I knew that with those two things, nothing else mattered. Soon I would be Mrs. Jordan Cain.<p>

Oh the nerves! Everything had to be perfect.

"Maybe we should go over the list one more time!" I suggested to Kurt, who was perched on the side of my parents' jacuzzi bathtub preparing my hot bath. Though not traditional, I knew I made the right decision asking Kurt to be my one and only attendant tomorrow.

"We've been over the list twice, everything is checked off," Kurt said, pouring some kind of gel into the water. The smell of jasmine started filling the air. "The only thing left is for you to relax and then get a good night's sleep."

He reached over to turn off the water faucets with his left hand and I saw the light bounce off gems in a ring I had never seen before. Had he been wearing it the other night when we were out? Had I been that wrapped up in myself that I hadn't noticed.

"Kurt, is that what I think it is?"

He glanced at me questioningly. Rushing forward, I grasped his hand and took a better look. Holding his hand in mine, I saw four saphires in a square, with a diamond on either side inlaid in a white gold band.

"It is!" I exclaimed. "Who finally asked who?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Blaine asked me the other night. We got the engagement rings the morning you were sleeping off your hangover."

"And you didn't say anything!"

"This is your weekend, Mercedes. I'm not going to take anything from you. We'll make an announcement next week, for right now my parents, Finn and you are the only ones who know. And we're keeping it that way."

"You're the sweetest person I know, Kurt Hummel," I said, throwing my arms around him, glad that both of our dreams were coming true.

"Glad you think so, because after your honeymoon I'm going to need your help getting through my own wedding."

"You can count on me," I told him, releasing him and taking another look at the ring. "So is Blaine wearing one too."

"Yes and they match," Kurt replied, getting to his feet. "Now enough about me. Take your bath and then I'm going to do your facial while your mother paints your nails. You're going to look like a princess tomorrow," he promised me, kissing my cheek before leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him.


	256. Second Fiddle

_AN: A possible missing scene for "Blame it on The Alcohol" inspired by lyrics from _"_Fallout" by Marianas Trench._

* * *

><p>I'm not sure why I was doing this to myself again but here I was sitting out front of the Berry's house watching Blaine walk up to the front door. And then Rachel appears and is walking arm and arm with him down the front walk. Things seem to be moving in slow motion as he opens her door and closes it after she is inside. Once again she has done it to me - Rachel Berry has stolen the attention of another guy I like. And this one had supposedly even played for my team!<p>

What was wrong with me? I mean I could see Finn liking Rachel over me as he was straight. I knew that one was a hopeless cause right from the start. But Blaine, Blaine had said he was gay the first time I had met him. He had taken my hand and flirted with me during the Warblers performance and now here he was going out on a date with Rachel! It just wasn't fair.

As Blaine backed his jeep out of the Berry's driveway, I ducked my head, hoping that the hat and sunglasses would hide me as they drove by. I thought about following them but decided not to risk it. There was no way I could see that scenario turning out well. Starting my car, I pulled away from the curb, reaching up to wipe away some tears that had fallen. Apparently I was destined to play second fiddle to Rachel Berry in everything - solos and guys.


	257. Haunted

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at the shiny blade of the knife he had just cut the blueberry pie with. Though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but think that with a few more cuts this hell that he was living in could be over. Couldn't stop thinking that it was the only way to escape Karofsky and the fear he felt every second of everyday now. He didn't even feel safe in his own room as the memories of Karofsky's kiss haunted him there.<p>

He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and jumped, the knife falling from his hand and clattering to the floor.

"Hey, dude, calm down. It's just me," came the slightly amused voice of his soon-to-be stepbrother.

"Sorry," Kurt murmured, bending to pick up the knife.

"We were just wondering what was taking so long. Your dad said you baked the pie last night," Finn said, still trying to keep the moment light.

"Just got lost in my thoughts," Kurt replied, listlessly dropping the knife he had picked up into the sink.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Kurt looked at Finn to find the McKinley quarterback was now wearing a completely serious look on his face. Still, Kurt couldn't bring himself to confide in Finn. He couldn't confide in anyone. As much as Karofsky scared him, he wouldn't be responsible for outing him. For possibly opening him up to the kind of bullying that he endured everyday.

Living in fear sucked and Kurt wouldn't wish it on even his enemy.

"No," Kurt replied simply, reaching out for two of the plates with neatly cut slices of pie on them. "Can you grab the other two, please?" he added as he headed toward the dinning room to join his dad and Carole.


	258. Missing You: Blaine's POV S4

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Cradle" by Atomic Kitten_

* * *

><p>My history book laid open on my desk but I had absolutely no interest in it, nor the English and Math assignments that I had to do. I just couldn't concentrate on school work tonight. Standing up, I took the few steps necessary to reach my bed and flopped down on top of the blankets. Reaching out, my hand blindly found the dog from Six Flags that Kurt had given me. Cuddling the little stuffed animal close, I stared up at the ceiling.<p>

Kurt should be in New York by now and although I had told him to go, I missed him already. It was like a part of myself was missing. What I had told him was the truth though - seeing him so unhappy these last few months, despite the brave face he tried to hide behind, had been killing me. As much as I wanted Kurt here with me even more than that I wanted him happy. Lima couldn't do that anymore just like Dalton hadn't been able to make him happy.

Still, I was going to miss him holding his hand or holding him close when we were able to find a few moments of privacy. I was going to miss our good-bye kisses. No more would his smile brighten my mornings.

I let out a long sigh. It was going to be a long year.

My cell phone rang and blindly I reached out for it. Fully expecting it to be Artie or one of the other Glee Club members I said hello, only to be surprised by the voice on the other end.

"Well that wasn't a very enthusiastic hello. Have you moved past me already?" Kurt asked, his voice joking but I knew him well enough to hear that slight bit of panic in his voice.

"Of course not," I told him, quickly. "I didn't look to see who was calling. I was actually lying here in bed thinking about how much I miss you already."

"I miss you too," Kurt replied. "Seeing Rachel is nice but hugging her just isn't the same as being held in your arms."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Why not? I've sure shed enough tears today."

"Things are going to be okay. We'll get through this," I assured him, trying to comfort myself as well.

"You have time to talk, don't you?"

I glanced at my school books on the desk. They were nowhere near as important to me as Kurt. "All the time in the world," I assured him.


	259. Best Guy Win: Kurt Season 4

It wasn't a bad kiss. Adam's lips felt good against my own, but it wasn't the same as kissing Blaine. I didn't feel that same electricity that I had when my lips had touched his. My heart was beating a little faster, but it didn't feel like it was racing like when I had shared intimate moments with Blaine. As for going further than a kiss, I didn't even want to think of that.

All the while these thoughts were going through my head, I knew I wasn't being fair to Adam. He shouldn't have to compete with the memories of my ex-boyfriend. The fact that Blaine and I weren't together was my own doing.

I felt Adam pull away and a wave of relief washed over me. Something about this wasn't right.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be into this," Adam commented, his fingertips still resting softly against the skin of my cheek. As for myself, I hadn't been able to bring my hand up to touch his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just . . ."

I let the words trail off because I wasn't sure how to put my feelings into words without hurting Adam's feelings.

"That you're thinking about Blaine," Adam supplied. Though I had told him about what had happened between me and Blaine I was surprised that he remembered my ex-boyfriend's name.

I nodded, pulling back from him. "I'm sorry. I really thought I was over the break-up."

"It's kind of hard to get over something when you're still in love with the person, and I think you're still in love with Blaine."

"Maybe I am," I admitted. "I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to lead you on. I do like you but all I can think of is how this compared to what I had. I really am sorry. I . . ."

"Shhh. . ." Adam said quietly, his fingertips touching my lips. "You've been very up front about your past relationship and your current feelings for Blaine. I guess I was just hoping that I could win you over, but I can see that isn't going to happen." Adam got to his feet and headed for the door. "You should call, him. Tell him you still love him," Adam added, stopping and looking back at me.

"What about us?" I asked, scared that I was losing the one friend I had made in this city.

"I'm hoping we can still be friends. You're an amazing person, Kurt, and I would still like to have you in my life in any capacity you're able to provide."

"I want us to be friends," I tell him without hesitancy.

Adam nodded and smiled. "Then I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, and then left the apartment.

Reaching for my cell phone, I search for the familiar number more than willing to take Adam's advice.


	260. Reason For Living: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _"_Sand and Water" by Beth Neilsen-Chapman_

* * *

><p>Pushing the door shut behind the last person leaving, I leaned heavily against it. I thought they'd never leave. Oh I know they meant well but right now I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to have to be strong. Didn't want to put up the front that I was holding things together because I felt as though everything had crumbled around me. The last few days have been a blur. I couldn't even tell you what the casket I had buried Kathleen in looked like or what dress I had chose to have her buried in. It was like someone else had made those decisions.<p>

Now, finally I was alone in a room, if not the house, I could fall apart if I wanted to and no one would have to know. But the tears just wouldn't come. I just felt numb. It felt as if my life was over too.

In the kitchen, I could hear my mother cleaning and putting things away. It seemed like everyone who had showed up at the house had come bearing food. She wouldn't be leaving tonight as she had said she wanted to be sure Kurt and I would be alright before leaving.

At the thought of my son, I pushed myself away from the door. My little boy had spent the entire day by my side - alternately crying and just clinging silently. His small hand had been engulfed in mine as we left the cemetery. I had wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay but I couldn't. I wasn't sure that I believed that right now. So instead I had taken his hand, wanting him to know he wasn't alone.

By the time we had gotten home, he was exhausted but refused to go take a nap, instead following me around the house, holding on to my suit jacket when his hand wasn't grasping mine. Finally, though he was really too old for me to be doing so, I had picked him and held him close. He had always been small for his age and he had felt light in my arms . Still, Kurt had fought sleep. My mother had finally coaxed him into her arms and taken him down to his room. When she came back an hour later she said he had finally fell asleep.

Now I headed for his room, keeping my footsteps light as I descended. Kurt was still asleep, eyes puffy from crying though traces of the tears were gone now. His dress shirt was visible at the top of the light blanket that covered him. His soft features reminded me of Kathleen and I was reminded of what I had lost. I knew this little boy was going to be the only thing that kept me going in the days to come. He was my only reason for living right now in a world that seemed so empty otherwise.


	261. Let Me Hold You: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "May I" by Trading Yesterday._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," I told him, as my eyes continued to follow his pacing. I had long ago lost track of his breathless rant though I was aware that he had taken to repeating things. His mistakes during Warbler practice had come up several times.<p>

Regionals were this weekend and we were all anxious about it. Wes had been more demanding than usual, as evidence of our long practices the last few weeks. Today we had concentrated our rehearsal time on "Candles" and Kurt's nerves had gotten the best of him. Twice Wes had stopped the song and restarted because Kurt had missed an entrance.

"We're going to lose and its going to be all my fault!" he exclaimed, reaching the door to my dorm room and turning back in my direction.

"Kurt we've got two more days of rehearsal. Stop beating yourself up. None of us are perfect and all you're going to do is psych yourself out."

"I know that song like the back of my hand. I shouldn't have missed those entrances this afternoon," he ranted as he walked past me. "You all put your faith in me and I'm going-"

Kurt stopped talking as I grabbed his hand as he walked past me and pulled him down on the bed beside me. "You'll be fine. Tomorrow is-"

"Tomorrow is going to be worse. I've got two tests that I've barely studied for and Wes is going to want to rehearse "Candles" tomorrow if he doesn't scrap the song altogether or give the solo to someone else. Maybe someone else should do the solo. I can't do . . ."

Kurt's words trailed off and he put a hand on his chest.

Recognizing the start of a panic attack, I put my arms across his shoulders.

"Calm down, Kurt. Take some deep breaths," I told him soothingly, reaching out to loosen his tie as well.

Kurt did as I instructed and his breathing returned to normal. Before he could start getting worked up again, I pulled him down on the bed, wrapping my arms around him. If I could shield him from everything I would, but right now all I could offer him was reassurances.

"Everything is going to be okay," I tell him. "Let's just take a short time out and then I'll help you study for your tests. Okay?"

"But-"

"Shhh, no buts. Close your eyes and relax for a bit," I whisper softly in his ear, relieved when he follows my instructions.


	262. Worse Than I Thought: Finn's POV

_AN: So you all get a bonus drabble today. This one is a bit of Finn's thoughts during a scene from the episode "Furt". Hope you enjoy. Inspired by lyrics from "The Other Side Of The World" by KT Tunstall_

* * *

><p>"Tell him, Kurt.*"<p>

"Tell me what?*" Burt demands.

"Tell him, or I will.*"

Looking down at him, I can tell I'm forcing Kurt into doing something that he doesn't want to do and I wonder if he's mentioned any of the bullying to his father. As Kurt explains the situation to his father I wonder if perhaps I should have mentioned something to Burt earlier than this.

"There's something more,*" Burt demands when Kurt has finished. I wonder if he's guessing or if he really knows there is more that Kurt isn't telling him.

I can see the hesitancy in Kurt's face though. Burt is right, there is more to the situation than even I'm aware of but I'm unprepared for what he says.

"He threatened to kill me.*"

The words aren't much more than a whisper but given their impact they might as well have been shouted. I had no idea that things were that bad. Rachel's plea for me to step in and stand up for Kurt comes back to me now and I realize why she had been so upset with my answer. Though I doubt she had known about the death threat, she had realized that the situation had been escalating.

"What?*"

The disbelief that I'm feeling slips out in that one word. If I had known it was that bad - but then it shouldn't have had to reach that point. All the excuses that I had given to Rachel seem inadequate to even me now. Kurt was my friend, and soon to be stepbrother, no matter what grief it would have brought me from the football team, I should have stood up for him.

***Dialogue from "Furt"**


	263. Pictures On The Wall: Finn's POV

_AN: So this is one of the older files in my collection of yet to be posted drabbles so I thought I'd get it up. It was inspired by lyrics from _"_Pictures Of You" by The Last Goodbye._

* * *

><p>Walking into the house the first thing I noticed was that mom had managed to finally get the living room unpacked. The boxes were no longer stacked against walls, and the couch had throw pillows and an afghan draped over the back. Decorative pieces, from both old houses, were strategically placed throughout the room. Pictures had even been hung on the back wall of the room.<p>

Dropping my bag down next to the door, I headed toward the framed photos, puzzled by the huge gap between two groups of photographs. Scanning them quickly I understood my mom's thinking in the arrangement. She had grouped the photos from our home, including her and Dad's wedding picture, on one side and on the other side of the gap was the wedding picture from Burt's first marriage and a collage of photo's of Kurt with his parents. I found myself smiling at some of the photo's from Kurt's childhood.

Only two frames had been placed in between the two groups, at the top. Stepping closer I saw that one was Mom and Burt's wedding photo. Next to it was a photo of Kurt and me dancing at the wedding. A week ago I would have been embarrassed to have that picture displayed but now it just brought a smile to my face and reminded me how much I missed Kurt at school. I barely even saw Kurt at home as he left before I got up in the morning, and then ate dinner at Dalton before making the hour and a half drive home. Once he got home he usually holed up in his room to do homework before going to bed.

Burt had tried convincing him to stay in the dorms but Kurt refused. I hadn't asked, but I think Kurt was leery about being put in a room with someone who wouldn't be comfortable with the arrangement. Given what he had been through in the past year, I could understand where he was coming from. Still, I knew our parents worried about him wearing himself out with the long commute.

Turning from the pictures I knew that the gap on the wall wouldn't stay there. Eventually new photos would be taken and placed in that empty spot, bridging the gap just as time would help bridge the gap between our two families so that we could truly become one family.


	264. Summer Ice

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Summer Of Love" by Steps_

* * *

><p>It was way too hot. Even sitting in the shade of the elm tree in his back yard with a tank top and shorts on, he felt like he was roasting. Leaning against Blaine only contributed to that heat but that was something he would deal with - Kurt liked the closeness of his boyfriend despite the smell of sweat that lingered in the air around them.<p>

"Why are we not in the air conditioned environment of my house?" Kurt asked.

"Because you said you were tired of listening to Finn complain about missing Rachel," Blaine said idly, not opening his eyes as he leaned back against the trunk of the elm that was shading them.

"Oh, right. I think the heat has fried my brain. Who knew it could be so hot in the shade?"

Blaine reached for the empty glass that had contained lemonade not long before. Though it was melting quickly, there was still some ice left in the glass. Plucking one of the cubes from the glass, he pressed the frozen water against the back of Kurt's bare neck.

Kurt gasped and sat up. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning to look back at his boyfriend.

"Trying to un-fry your brain," Blaine replied innocently.

"Yeah, well a little warning next time would be nice," Kurt told him, even as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"What fun would that be," Blaine responded, before pressing his lips against Kurt's.

The kiss was short-lived though as another gasp escaped Kurt's mouth, this time because Blaine had dropped the rapidly disappearing piece of ice down the back of Kurt's tank top.

"Two can play that game, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said playfully as he reached for his own glass.


	265. Internal Conflict: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day_

* * *

><p>Though I'm surrounding by a sea of black blazers, I can't help but glance over at the New Directions and feeling as if I should be with them. At this time last year maybe I wouldn't have felt such a loyalty to them but things have changed since then. Sam, Mike and Artie standing up for me against Karofsky showed me that on some level they did accept me as part of the group. Even before that, they had all supported me when my Dad was in the hospital. I had still felt as if I was on the fringes of the group, but I had still felt like I belonged - that I fit in somewhere in our dysfunctional picture.<p>

With the Warblers I almost felt like the odd object in a 'What's Wrong With This Picture' puzzle. Oh, the guys were all nice enough to me, and not just when we were together as a group or things weren't so great. It was kind of nice to be greeted in the hallways between classes or asked to join in on one activity or another. Though I felt more accepted as a person, I felt less part of the choir. As I had told Blaine, the energy of the Warblers was different and on an artistic level I felt stifled.

Still, at Dalton I felt safe. I was accepted. I could walk down the hallways without having to look over my shoulder, though it had actually taken me a week before I was actually able to do that.

Still, as much as I wanted to go onto Regionals with the Warblers, I also wanted the New Directions to go on. I knew what it meant to them. Knew it could be the death of Glee at McKinley if they didn't advance. Moving on meant different things for the New Directions than it did the Warblers, who were beloved by Dalton.

I felt torn and alone. I knew only one team could advance and yet knew I would feel bad no matter which way the vote went.

And then the guys around me were cheering and I realized I had missed the announcement of who had won. From my teammates reaction I could deduce who that was but as I glanced over at my friends and felt a wave of confusion - they were celebrating to.

"Can you believe it, Kurt," Nick was suddenly saying, grabbing onto the sleeve of my blazer. "A tie. We're going onto Regionals."

A tie. I had gotten what I wanted. This wasn't the end of the journey for either team, though it did mean I would be in the same position once again. Would I feel any less divided in my loyalty between the two teams by the time Regionals came around?

Somehow, I didn't think so but I didn't need to worry about that for right now. At this moment, we were all winners.


	266. Calling Me Back: Burt's POV

_AN: Set during "Grilled Chesus" and inspired by lyrics from "I Hope You'll Meet Again" by The Saw Doctors_

* * *

><p>It was pleasant being back with Kathleen. Living in the love that the two of us created. The love that had created our little boy. The boy who may not have fulfilled my expectations but who was special to me anyway. Perhaps he hadn't embraced sports but he was special and I had enjoyed all the things we had done. I had enjoyed teaching him to ride a bike, building houses with Legos, reading him stories, and even participating in his tea parties. My favorite times though were playing with his toy train sets in the living room. That was back when he knew how to relate to his son. Back before the two of them started growing apart.<p>

As happy as he was living in those happier times, other things kept intermingling with the experiences. He kept hearing voices that didn't belong. Some of the voices he didn't recognize and they were using terms that he didn't understand. Other voices were familiar but didn't fit with the experiences that he was currently having. It was like two worlds were mixing and perhaps in some way they were.

Something wasn't right with all of this. As happy as he was here, this wasn't right.

He was at the garage and he had started having pain. He remembered thinking it was just indigestion but it had only gotten worse. Had he had a heart attack? Was he dead?

But now he could hear Kurt's voice now, talking to him. Telling him about their first Friday night dinner after Kathleen died. But Kathleen wasn't dead. He had been dancing with her a short time ago, hadn't he? Except that Kurt's pleading voice seemed more real than everything else around him right now.

And then he remembered, he had buried Kathleen. It was just him and Kurt now. Which meant that if he stayed here, as peaceful as it was, Kurt would be alone. He couldn't leave his son alone.

Feeling the familiar smaller hand in his own, Burt tried to grasp it. Tried to let his son no that he wasn't alone.


	267. Providing Information: Will's POV

_AN: So how did Burt and Carole know about Dalton in order to suggest it to Kurt? Here's my take on it._

* * *

><p>I knew there was more to the situation than Kurt was telling us. His comment about us not knowing what Karofsky was capable of told me that. It was clear that Kurt wasn't willing to elaborate on that subject though, and pushing the issue wasn't going to help the situation. Kurt didn't need to feel pressured from another source, he needed to feel as though somebody was doing something to help him.<p>

Expelling Karofsky was only a partial solution. The football player wasn't the only bully in this school. Though he seemed to be giving Kurt the most trouble as of late, he wasn't the only offender. How long would it be before someone else took his place? Before one of Karofsky's friends decided that they wanted to retaliate.

After hours of looking into the situation, I had found something that might work. Something that I felt compelled to at least tell Kurt's father about, even if he didn't want to pursue it at this time.

Feeling a bit nervous, I walked into Burt Hummel's garage in search of the man. He wasn't hard to locate as he was leaning over the hood of a Ford.

"Mr. Hummel, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked, approaching him.

Burt Hummel looked up in my direction and then grabbed a rag from the frame of the car. "I don't think I've ever heard of the teacher coming to see a parent before," he ventured, wiping his hands on the rag.

"Yeah, well this isn't exactly official business, but giving recent events I found out some information that I would like to share with you."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I know we're all hoping that Karofsky expulsion will solve the bullying situation that Kurt's been facing, but the reality is that it might not. Karofsky isn't the only bully, and McKinley just doesn't have stringent policies in place to deal with the situation. There are schools out there that do though."

"Like what schools?"

"Well, Dalton Academy for example. They have a zero-tolerance harassment policy in place that they do enforce. I know private school might not be a feasible solution for your family, but I just thought I would put the information out there for you to consider," I told him, holding out the brochure for the all boy academy to him.

Burt took the brochure, clearly unsure of how he felt about the situation.

Having done what I had come here to do, I turned to leave the garage. I didn't want Kurt to leave McKinley as I would be losing one of my more talented performers, but when it came down to it Kurt's safety was more important than some competition.


	268. What's Wrong With Me: Kurt's POV

_**AN: So, I've got a new prompt challenge I'm writing drabbles to. This one is quotes from tv or movies. Although I still have some lyric inspired drabbles to post, I really wanted to share this one. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Prompt:**__ B'Elanna Torres - "When the people around you are all one way, and you're not... You can't help but feel like there's something wrong with you." - 'Voyager - Lineage'_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stared down at the knife, watching the way the light reflected off the blade. I was tired of dealing with all the crap at school. I didn't fit in and nobody liked me nor did they have any problem letting me know that. Even the administration looked the other way when it came to the bullying. Perhaps saving Karosky the trouble of following through with his threat was the way to go.<p>

Slowly, I pressed the sharp blade against the skin of my left wrist. It wasn't the pain that stopped me. After being tossed in dumpsters and shoved into lockers I had learned to ignore the pain. It was the sight of the blood that made me draw the knife back. The red liquid that welled up on the pale skin of my arm jolted me into realizing what I was really doing. This wasn't just about me. Perhaps my peers didn't like me but I knew how important I was to my dad. He might not always know how to best show me that he loved me, but somehow the message came through.

"Hey Kurt," Finn called out. I had forgotten Finn had come over after school today as he and his mom were having dinner with us so that wedding plans could be worked on. "Mom called. She and Burt got stuck in traffic coming home from the reception hall," he continued, his voice getting louder as he came down the steps. "She wanted you to start dinner."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to," I replied, hearing the waver in my voice as I stared down at the blood. "Finn, I did something really stupid," I admitted.

"What is it, Dude," Finn said, his footsteps coming closer. I can hear an intake of breath and know that he's seen the blood.

I can hear hurried footsteps walking away, but can't take my eyes off of the blood. I'm still looking at it, when Finn sits down next to, and takes the knife from my hand. And then the blood is out of my sight, covered by a washcloth from my bathroom.

"What were you thinking?" Finn says, his hand encircling my wrist as he applies pressure to the cut.

"That I'm tired of being an outcast. Tired of the bullying that everyone just wants to ignore."

"This isn't the answer."

"Like you care."

The words slip out without me thinking.

"I do, though perhaps I haven't really shown that."

"What's wrong with me, Finn?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replies, slipping his other arm around my shoulders. "You're an individual, Kurt, and some people have a hard time accepting things that are different."

"I just want to fit somewhere."

"You do. You fit in this family," Finn tells me, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

In that moment, I feel a sense of belonging and am relieved I didn't cut myself deeper than I did.


	269. Perfect Dress: Carole's POV

_AN: Because Supergirl202 twisted my arm, here is another drabble._

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection in the three full length mirrors and just didn't feel anything. Oh the dress was lovely but it just wasn't the right one for me, despite the girls gushing about how nice the dress looked. Though the girls had hung around after we had picked out their dresses, it wasn't their opinion that really mattered to me. Nor was it the opinion of the sales girl that I was looking for. I knew whose opinion I really wanted but as I looked around for him, I noticed that he had disappeared.<p>

"Where did Kurt get too?" I asked the girls. Their reaction told me that they hadn't realized my soon to be stepson had disappeared either.

Stepping down from the raised platform in the store that the mirrors were on, I was about to go looking for him, when Kurt came around a rack of dresses. Kurt had a white dress draped carefully over his one arm. Apparently he hadn't cared for the sales girls suggestions so far either.

"Here, try this one on," Kurt said, holding the dress up for me to see as he approached.

As I took in the dress I noticed that it wasn't something that I would normally pick out on my own. I was trying to find a tactful way of declining when Kurt spoke up again.

"It will look lovely on you. Trust me," Kurt said, holding the dress out to me. Apparently my hesitancy was showing.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to humor my soon to be stepson, I took the dress that he was holding out to me and headed for the dressing room. The salesgirl unzipped the dress I was currently in, and then stepped out. Slipping out of the old dress, and stepping into the knew one, I zipped it up as far as I could and then got the salesgirl help with the rest.

"It looks lovely on you," the salesgirl told me, as she zipped and clipped the dress but then that seemed to be her standard reply.

As I stepped out of the dressing room, I heard gasps of delight from the girls. Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"It's perfect," Kurt gushed as I walked toward the platform.

Stepping up onto it, I got my first look at myself in the mirror. Instantly, I knew that Kurt was right. This was the one. This was the perfect wedding dress for me.


	270. Good-bye Love: Burt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Half The World Away" by Oasis_

* * *

><p>I sat by the hospital bed, clinging to my wife's hand which felt way to cold. Looking down at her battered body, I refused to see how she looked now but instead remembered her beauty. The doctor's had said they had done everything they could but that the damage to her body was too severe and she wouldn't make it through the night. The readouts on the machines she was hooked to were really the only indication that she was still with me.<p>

I knew I was losing her, I could see that and had accepted it. All I wanted now was for her to open her eyes one last time so that I could tell her a proper good-bye. To tell her one last time that I love her and see the understanding and love reflected in her eyes.

"I wish I could stay."

Kathleen had her eyes open, a brilliant blue bright with unshed tears. It was as if she had heard my silent desires.

"I wish you could too. I love you."

And there was her answer in those eyes. It was a memory I knew I would cling to in the months and years I had to face without her.

"Tell Kurt I love him. Take good care of our little boy."

"I will," I told her, thinking of my son who was currently with the Jones'. My son who was so much like his mother that I knew I would see her whenever I looked at him. I didn't know how I was going to tell him his mother was gone but I knew I would have to.

And with that simple exchange, Kathleen closed her eyes again and took her final breath. I felt as though half my heart was leaving this world with her, and if it wasn't for Kurt I know I would want to follow her completely.


	271. Childhood Gaps: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "The Flame Still Burns" by- Foreigner_

* * *

><p>I always knew that there was something lacking in my family life. Even when I was little I knew that something wasn't right though I couldn't put my finger on what it was.<p>

My mom spent time with me when I was little. She would play board games with me and read to me. My father would happily take me outside to throw a baseball or football around. When I got older he would take me hiking or fishing which was the extent of his outdoor activities. Dad loved his luxuries too much to go camping. If I fell or got hurt, whoever would there would check me for injurie an efficiently take care of it. They made sure I had everything I needed and almost everything that I wanted.

Around second grade I was finally able to put my finger on what was lacking - a personal touch. I had never gotten to sit in mom's lap while she read. There had never been any high fives or pats on the shoulder from my Dad. The concept of hugging was unknown to me until Cindy Sanders gave me a hug for climbing up a tree to retrieve her cat who had climbed it. As for kissing a boo-boo to make it feel better - that only happened when my baby-sitter was around.

And then I realized I was even different from the other boys. When my buddies started admiring the girls and started to date, I found myself watching them instead. Wanting to know what was wrong with me, I had started searching the internet until I found the information I needed. When I told my parents that I was gay, my mom got a sad look on her face and Dad suddenly took an interest in camping and mechanics. Things that he had always steered clear of because of his fondness for the finer things in life.

My parents weren't the only ones who became more distance my peers did too. Soon the only friend I had was Steven, the only one I knew at the time that could come close to understanding what I felt. And then I came to Dalton, and for the most part no one seemed to care that I was gay. I formed friendships over shared interests. No one was afraid to give me a high five or a pat on the shoulder. I found I could be myself and be liked. Most of all, I found the hope to believe again in a happy ending for myself.


	272. Self Contemplation: Karofsky's POV

_AN; Inspired by lyrics from _" _Good To You" by Marianas Trench ft Kate Voegele_

* * *

><p>Alone in my room I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling and tried to figure out how I had gotten to this point. How did I become one of the few who manages to get expelled from high school. I knew I wasn't a bad person, though I definitely was no angel. There were people out there who did worse things than I did. Teens that stole, were messed up with drugs, or carried knives or guns.<p>

That wasn't me. It wasn't who I was though apparently I was on my way to becoming that. How far of a step was it really from pushing people smaller and weaker than into lockers and getting into bar fights or worse.

Maybe I had never been a straight A student but I had always gotten decent grades. My parents had taught me to be courtesy to others and to lend a helping hand when needed. I still helped Mr. Kolensky, our elderly neighbor, help carry in her grocery bags every Saturday. I was a decent athlete and would have had a legitimate shot at playing football in college - except now no college was going to take a guy who got expelled from school for bullying.

And for what? Threatening a kid who posed no threat to me. Except that he did. Kurt threatened to destroy the persona I had built around myself to hide who I truly was. The image I had cultivated to hide the personal secret that I hid in shame. The secret that Kurt knew because in one desperate moment of wanting to be honest with myself I had kissed him - and that kissed had felt right to me. But it shouldn't have. Guys weren't supposed to be kissing guys according to society. It wasn't acceptable. And yet Kurt held his head up high and in defiance of society's expectations was who he was and dealt with the consequences.

I knew I could never be that strong. I wanted people to like me. I wanted to be popular. I wanted to fit in.

None of that would happen if people knew who I really was.


	273. New Beginnings

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Ticket Outta Loserville" by Son Of Dork_

* * *

><p>Walking toward his car on the last day of school, Kurt turned and looked back at the building he had just left for almost the last time. There was still the graduation ceremony, but for all intents and purposes, the last four years of his life had come to an end. There would be no more slushy facials or bullying in the hallways of the school. He would never again be tossed into the dumpsters of the school. He had survived all of that as well as the happy memories that had been formed here - his times with Glee, Blaine performing in the courtyard, Mr. Schuester's proposal.<p>

All in all, he had to say the good outweighed the bad in the end. He had formed true friendships, gained a brother and found the love of his life. And with their win at Nationals the Glee Club had gone from the joke of the school to at least being recognized as National Champions even if they still weren't a popular club. At least they had all been able to hold their head up high these last couple of weeks. They were going out on top, and that's what mattered - not the hard times they had gone through to get there.

He may not have made it into NYADA, but he did know one thing - graduation meant nearing the end of his time here in Lima. He refused to be a Lima loser. Right now he had no clue how, but he was going to make it to New York City. He was going to find his dream. New Directions' win at Nationals was only his first taste of victory and Kurt was determined that it wouldn't be his last.

Turning once again, he closed the remaining distance to his Navigator. It was time to go home, have dinner with his family, and then come back here for the last time as a student. After tonight, he and his brother would be alumni and starting the journey of the rest of their lives.


	274. Not My Scene: Kurt's POV :S4

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from"1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton/Boyce Avenue_

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table alone Kurt wondered why he had let Rachel talk him into this again. Clubs had never been his scene. His experience with Blaine and Sebastian at Scandals was proof of that, and yet he kept letting people convince him to go. Kept telling himself that this time would be different. That this time he would enjoy himself.<p>

Apparently this wasn't that time. Rachel was on the dance floor handing all over Brody. Carl, a classmate from NYADA, was flirting with two co-eds at the bar. Rachel's friend Marissa was currently on stage signing Karaoke. Given how off key Marissa was currently signing apparently she had gotten alcohol somehow.

Which left him at the table alone, looking around the sea of people that he didn't know. His left hand was idly swirling his straw around the diet coke he had ordered, which probably only made him look more bored.

~_If only Blaine was here,_~ Kurt thought wistfully, watching another couple sway slowly on the dance floor despite the songs fast tempo. Apparently the two were too lost in themselves to notice anything around them.

But Blaine wasn't here. The two of them weren't even dating though they were talking to one another again. Blaine was the only one that had been able to put him at ease in situations like this. The only one able to pull him out of his comfort zone. The one person who had always made him feel special with his words.

If only things weren't so messed up. If only he could go back to when he first moved to New York and handle things differently. Not get so wrapped up in everything here in the city that he pushed Blaine aside. Blaine might have been the one who cheated, but Kurt knew he wasn't totally blameless himself.

Pulling out his phone, he glanced down at the screen, scrolling through his contact list. Seeing the familiar name and number, he contemplated calling him. Wondering if perhaps Blaine was thinking of him too, tonight.


	275. New Beginnings: Blaine's POV

_AN: And this is how Season 4 needs to end. Inspired by lyrics from "Our Lives" by The Calling._

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped off the train at Penn Station, something he had done several times over the past year. This time was different though. This time it wasn't just for a weekend - this time he was here to stay. Looking around, Blaine felt as if he belonged in the city already although he wondered where Kurt was. His boyfriend had promised to meet the train, having had to come back to the city because of work the day after Blaine's graduation. However, Kurt was nowhere in sight.<p>

Blaine went to dig his phone out of his pocket, wondering if perhaps he missed a call or text from Kurt. But no, there was nothing on the phone.

~_Well, I'll just have to get a cab,~ _Blaine thought, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

Blaine didn't get any further before he was being engulfed in a hug. The impact knocked the breath out of him, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Kurt that had practically knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. A meeting ran longer than I anticipated and I kept worrying about missing you at the station after I said I would meet you here and I didn't want that to be how we started this new chapter in our lives," Kurt said in an excited rush that sounded almost panicked.

"Whoa, take a moment to breathe," Blaine told him softly, returning the hug in a gentler manner. While he was glad his boyfriend had made it, he was a bit concerned for him. The last thing he wanted was Kurt fainting on him.

"I just didn't want you to think I forgot about you."

"That hadn't even crossed my mind," Blaine assured him, as Kurt finally started to pull away. He was happy to see that though pale, Kurt wasn't turning blue from lack of oxygen. "This is finally our time, Kurt. We're both finally here in the city and everything is going to fall into place. I can feel it."

"I'm just glad you're finally here to stay. Everything is perfect now," Kurt told him, looping an arm around Blaine's waist and tucking himself close to his boyfriend's side.

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek as he put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and led him toward the baggage claim area.


	276. Nationals Nightmares: Finn's POV

"Are you going to get that?" Puck mumbled from his bed, in response to the pounding on our hotel room door.

"Why don't you?" I replied, taking the pillow out from under my head and hiding under it.

"You're the leader."

The pounding continued. Sighing, I climbed from the bed and over to the door. Peeking through the peep hole, I saw Quinn out in the hallway. As Kurt was rooming with her, I felt instantly awake and pulled open the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, quickly.

"You need to come talk to Kurt or something. He's woke me up three times screaming but he refuses to talk to me."

I sighed. One of the first things I had learned after our parents got married was that Kurt suffered from nightmares. Though some of them seemed completely random, stressful situations were almost guaranteed to bring one on.

"Let me get my key card," I told her, turning from the door.

A few moments later I was following Quinn down the hallway to the room she was sharing with Kurt. Following Quinn into the room, we found that Kurt had abandoned the bed and was sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

"You didn't have to get, Finn," Kurt said looking in our direction. "I won't wake you up again. I'm just going to stay up."

Quinn looked at me with a combination of sympathy and worry on her face.

"Kurt, you need some sleep before our performance tomorrow."

"I give up. Every time I close my eyes I see something going wrong during our performance. No, it's better if I just stay up," Kurt told me with a stubborn defiance.

"Then I guess I'm staying up with you," I informed him, walking over to the window and sitting down in the chair across the table from him.

"You don't have to," Kurt told me. I could tell by looking at him that he felt guilty about me staying up.

"Like I'm going to be able to sleep while I'm worried about you."

Kurt sighed. I could tell I was breaking through his defenses. Not letting up, I moved my chair next to his and sat down next to him.

"Tell me what has you so worried. It may help keep the nightmares from disturbing your sleep," I tell him quietly, aware that though Quinn is trying to be unobtrusive that she is still in the room.

Finally, Kurt starts telling me why he is so worried about our performance tomorrow. About how he's worried if we don't do well everyone will blame him because he had spent part of the season with the Warblers. About the three nightmares that he's had so far tonight, two of them including Karofsky even though the former bully wasn't even in New York.

Though I know my efforts are lame at best, I try to offer him support. Reassure him that everything is going to be fine tomorrow. By the end I have my arm across his shoulders and Kurt's head is resting heavily on my shoulder. When I don't get a response from my last question, I look down to find that Kurt had fallen asleep.

Being careful not to wake him, I move him from the chair to the bed and tuck him in. Taking the extra pillow from Kurt's bed and the comforter that Quinn isn't using, I make myself a makeshift bed with the chairs. It won't be the most comfortable place to sleep but I'll be nearby if another nightmare should disturb Kurt's sleep.


	277. Remaining Silent: Kurt's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "One Day" by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>"So how was school today?" my father asked casually, just like he did every weekday.<p>

"Fine," I reply, hoping that the presence of Finn and Carole will keep him from calling me on the one word answer. Normally I at least try to find something good about the six and a half hours that I spend terrified within the walls of McKinley but today I just can't find the energy.

I glance toward Finn, wondering if he's going to say something about what happened at school today between the Glee guys and Karofsky. However, Finn only catches my eye briefly before staring down at his food. Part of me is disappointed because that part of me wants my dad to find out what is going on. Wants to be able to tell him that Karofsky has threatened to kill me and kissed me along with shoving me into lockers every chance he gets but I'm scared to. I'm afraid telling him would put too much stress on his heart and I don't want to be responsible for that. It's the fear that's holding me back from speaking up. But just like he wasn't with the rest of the guys in the locker room, Finn remains silent now.

The silence makes me feel truly alone. If Finn won't even speak up for me at home, then what chance is there of him ever doing it at school. While I know Finn's involvement wouldn't magically get Karofsky to leave me alone but knowing he was on my side would make the situation better. It would give me hope that one day things would be better.

I can feel my Dad's eyes on me and I know he is suspicious of my answer. To divert attention from myself I start a conversation with Carole about the wedding. Even as she's answering my question though I can see her looking at my father. I can tell they're both suspicious but with any luck I can divert attention from myself. The last thing I want to do is ruin the wedding with all this stuff going on with Karofsky.


	278. Not Ready To Forgive: Kurt's POV S:4

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from " Ex-Miss" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>I had come home to Lima to see Blaine, not the musical. Despite everything I said to Rachel and others, I missed him. Missed hearing the sound of his voice. Missed seeing him on Skype. Missed getting little text messages from throughout the day. Most of all, I missed knowing there was someone who I could share anything that happened, no matter how trivial, with.<p>

However, seeing him up on stage all I could remember was all the times he had hurt me. I remembered the "Gap Attack" fiasco where I had to smile and pretend that I wasn't dying inside as he tried to win someone else's love. Remembered the jealousy I had felt when he talked to or about Sebastian and how oblivious he had seemed to it. I remembered him trying to force himself on me in the Scandals parking lot after hanging all over Sebastian. Recalled the humiliation I had felt when he accused me of cheating in front of the whole Glee Club.

Maybe that is what hurt the most - the fact that he had gotten so bent out of shape because I was texting Chandler and then he goes and really cheats on me.

Rachel had been right. This was the worst thing I could have done. As much as I missed all those things about Blaine, the hurt was still to fresh and seeing him only intensified the hurt that I still felt by his actions.

Deep down I might still love Blaine but I wasn't ready to forgive his transgression yet. All this trip had done is make me wonder if I would ever be able to move past it.


	279. Time to Step Up: Finn's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Broken Sound" by New Found Glory. A little addition to a scene from my favorite episode "Furt"._

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell have you been doing, while all this was going on, huh?"*<em>

Burt's words echoed in my head long after he had stormed down the hallway. I had only seen him this angry once before, and like now his anger had been directed at me. That time it was for something I had done, and this time for something I failed to do. The only thing that made this whole situation any better was that at least I wasn't the only one that anger was focused on.

Still, between Burt's anger and Rachel's voiced disappointment in me, I was starting to feel guilty. They were both right, I should have stood up for Kurt. I shouldn't have let Karofsky or anyone else continually harass him.

Glancing at Kurt now, I could see the helplessness that he felt in his expression. It was clear to me that Kurt felt responsible for this somehow despite that fact that he was the victim.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him," Kurt said, his words telling me that I was reading his expression right.

"No. Your dad's right to be angry with me. He's right. I should have been standing up for you."

"You didn't know how bad it was," Kurt reasoned.

"It should have never gotten this far," I replied, knowing that I had failed Kurt as a friend, let alone as the brother I was about to become to him.

"I should probably got find him," Kurt said, backing up as he said the words. It was clear he didn't know what else to say and to be honest I didn't know either.

As I watched Kurt walk down the hallway I knew that I had to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about Kurt instead. Kurt was the one who was being harassed daily, both verbally and physically, for just being himself. It wasn't like he was doing anything to harm anyone else. Wasn't trying to convert people to his life style. All he wanted was what we all wanted - to be accepted.

It was time I stopped thinking only of myself. That I stopped thinking that life was as simple as what was portrayed on tv. Life wasn't just a game, it was so much more complicated, and perhaps for Kurt just a bit more complicated for him than the rest of us.

The rest of the Glee guys had shown their support for Kurt, and it was about time that I did too.

***Dialogue taken from "Furt"**


	280. Warbler Surprise Attack

AN: And here you go supergirl202. As you requested. Part 2 will follow soon.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to chicken out," Blaine commented, as Wes joined them, doing a double take at the lead Warbler's outfit. They had all agreed to not wear their school uniforms, but David, Thad, and himself all had on black shoes, jeans and long-sleeved shirts. Wes was wearing black sneakers, black cargo pants, and a long-sleeved camouflaged shirt. Black paint under each eye completed the look. "Love the paint."<p>

"Don't you dare start flirting with me, Anderson," Wes quipped, getting smiles from Blaine and David. Thad had other things on his mind however.

"You know, even though we're not on school grounds, if the Board of Directors catches wind of this we could still get expelled," Thad said.

"They need proof, Thad, which they won't have. Relax."

"We're dressed in black, not invisible, David. Hudson is going to recognize us - if not right away at least at Sectionals," Thad countered.

"Not if we're wearing these," Wes said, holding up ski masks before distributing them.

"Why are we doing this again," Thad grumbled, as he took the ski mask and followed the others lead with donning it.

"Because not only was Finn one of the guys who use to throw Kurt in the dumpster, but he did little to stand up for him during this latest incident," Blaine said. "Maybe if he gets a taste of what it is like, it'll be a little reinforcement to him to keep the promise he mad to Kurt at their parent's wedding. And if nothing else, it'll make me feel good," he added.

"And Hummel isn't with us, because?" Thad asked.

"You really think Kurt would condone something like this?" David asked. "We're doing this for him to show both him and New Directions that he is one of us now."

"You can still back out, Thad," Wes said, fixing his fellow senior with a glare.

"No, I'm in. Let's get this over with," he added.

With Blaine leading the way, the four of them headed for their pre-selected spot to wait for Finn. When the McKinley quarterback came along, they pounced, the four-to-one odds easily in their favor.

"What are you guys up to?" Finn demanded, even as he struggled against his four unkown captors as they slowly made their way toward the school's dumpsters.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Wes, replied.

Finn wasn't sure what the guy was talking about until he caught sight of the dumpster.

"Hey, wait. Let's talk about this," Finn protested, to no avail.

With Finn still protesting, the four Warblers lifted the McKinley quarterback up and tossed him into the dumpster before turning and walking away.


	281. Garbage Reflection

The landing had been softer than I expected. Maybe I was lucky on that count but the smell . . . the smell coming from the garbage beneath me was worse than the time I had forgotten to take my gym clothes home for mom to wash them one weekend. Even the Lysol hadn't done much for the smell the first week. But then given the stuff that I have seen thrown into the garabage cans in the cafeteria I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised.

With a groan, I started to get up quickly, wanting out of the putrid place that I had been tossed in by my unknown assailants. Well, not completely unknown as I could deduce who it was. I knew it wasn't anyone from McKinley. Karofsky and his pals wouldn't bother hiding behind the ski masks. As for people outside of McKinley, that left the Warblers. The question was, which four of the Warblers were hiding behind the masks? Chances were, Blaine was one of them giving the 'taste of you own medicine' comment.

Climbing out of the dumpster was proving harder than I thought it would as the bags didn't exactly make firm footing. I felt my left foot tear through a bag and then felt something cold and wet seeping into my sock and shoe. I didn't even want to think about what that was.

Grabbing the edge of the dumpster, I hauled myself up and over the side, dropping down to the pavement. I never wanted to end up in there again.

How many times did we toss Kurt in there? I wondered why he would even talk to me at this point.

As I headed toward my mom's car which I had driven to school today, I realized that the smell of the dumpster was following me. I knew the sneakers were going to have to be washed. I just hoped the smell came out of them as my mom had just bought them at the start of the school year and I had to keep wearing them no matter what.

One thing was for sure, I owed Kurt an apology. I always figured tossing someone into a dumpster wasn't a real big deal. That wasn't the case. The lingering smell was enough to tell me that.


	282. Family Treasure: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Jaws:** "We stock up on our glories, keep 'em treasured - right here, in the hope that one day when we're old they'll keep us going, because they are our lives. If we lose our talents, we are dead men. You're gonna look back on today, it's gonna be one of your treasures, because we are gonna hold on, no matter what they throw at us. We don't die today gentlemen. We go out there and we live forever." - 'Dream Team'_

* * *

><p>Looking across the dance floor, my eyes met Finn's as he danced with Rachel. Maybe he had totally tossed aside the best man speech I had written for him but I found that I didn't care, just like I hadn't cared that my Dad had improvised on the procession during the ceremony. Yes I might have put hours into planning the perfect wedding, but reality was so much better than any plans I could have come up with.<p>

Never would I have expected Finn to do anything like this for me. Honestly, I had given up expecting him to do anything at all for me. After standing up to Karofsky and Azimio during Lady Gaga week last year, he had gone back to turning a blind eye to the bullying. The only consolation that I had was that he no longer was a part of the bullying. Now that Puck and Finn left me alone I didn't end up in the dumpster quite as much.

Though lately I've almost wished for those days. At least back then I didn't have a death threat hanging over me.

But tonight, even Karofsky's threat can't ruin this moment for me. More than anything he could ever say to me, the fact that not only did Finn sing a song for me but that he danced with me in front of a fairly big crowd means the world to me. It shows to me that he really has accepted me.

As for his promise to always have my back, there is a little voice in the back of my head that is whispering for me not to count on it.

However, the look on my new stepbrother's face muffled that little voice. I knew he meant what he had said tonight. Knew that the events of these past couple of weeks had changed how he viewed our relationship. That they had changed how he viewed me.

I had long ago resigned myself to the idea of this new family. Carole made my Dad happy, and I was grateful for that. I also knew that Carole cared about me, and it was nice to have someone else in my corner when so many were against me. However, knowing that Finn now accepted me, that we had a chance of really being brothers, the union formed today meant more to me. I finally realized that once again I had a family I could treasure.


	283. In My Arms

"You went tattling to your boyfriend, but I'm going to make sure that you don't tell anyone else," Karofsky said, his voiced laced with anger as he kicked Kurt in the side repeatedly.

"I won't tell anyone," Kurt managed to plead in between kicks. He tried to move his hands to protect himself. He felt pain shoot through his arm as Karofsky's kick landed there instead. He started to beg for the bully to stop, but the next kick landed on his ribs behind his arm knocking the breath from him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" came a shout.

To Kurt's relief, the kicking came to an end as Karofsky ran off. Kurt curled up in a ball, still moaning with pain. He just wanted the pain to end. And then he felt hands on him and he stiffened up, expecting the worse.

"Please don't," he pleaded, still curled in a ball. "I won't tell anyone."

"Kurt it's okay. It's just me," Finn said softly to Kurt before looking over his shoulder. "Go get a teacher or someone and call for an ambulance," he called to Puck who was hurrying toward him.

"I won't tell anyone. Please, just stop," Kurt continued to plead, tears starting to roll down his pale cheeks.

"Kurt, it's Finn. You're safe," Finn said again, lowering his voice again as he turned his attention back to Kurt.

Wanting to do something to comfort his hurting classmate, Finn reached out and carefully pulled him into his arms. "You're safe," he said again, Kurt's head now against his chest as he supported his neck with his arm. He could hear the short, shallow breaths his classmate was taking as well as the wince of pain with everyone. "Just relax," Finn said, still trying to calm him.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, as if realizing the quarterback was there for the first time.

"Yeah. I've got you Kurt, and help is on the way," Finn assured him.

"Tell my Dad I love him," Kurt requested, getting the words out around his labored breathing.

"You can tell him that yourself."

"If I can't, I need you to," Kurt insisted.

"Hey, no talking like that," Finn said, placing the hand he wasn't using to support the other teen against Kurt's pale cheek as he felt Kurt relaxing against him even as he struggled to breath.

"I'm tired of everything. I just want some peace," Kurt said, his voice lower than before. "I just wish Karofsky wasn't the only guy who ever kissed me," he managed to get out as his eyes closed.

"Kurt, keep your eyes open for me," Finn pleaded, scared that if Kurt closed his eyes he wouldn't open them again. Though he wanted to ask what Kurt had meant about Karofsky he knew that now wasn't the time. "Kurt, come on. You need to fight."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes again. "You'll stay with me?"

"I will but you need to hang on until the paramedics get here, okay?"

"I'll try," Kurt promised.

Wanting to give Kurt something to focus on Finn started talking about his school day, his anxious gaze never leaving the smaller teen's face.


	284. Meant To Be S4 spoilers

_**Prompt: Perry Cox -**__"You can call me a sucker, I don't care, because I do believe in it. Bottom line: Couples who are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else, but the big difference is they don't let it take them down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time. If it's right, and they're real lucky, one of them will say something." -'Scrubs'_

At precisely nine a.m. Kurt knocked on the office door of Miss Isabelle Wright. The executive was already behind her desk, phone pressed to her ear, looking as put together as ever. Looking toward the door, she smiled as she waved Kurt into her office.

Kurt stepped into the office and crossed to her desk. He placed the cup of coffee he had picked up at the coffee shop a block from the office on her desk and then took a step back, waiting for his boss to finish her conversation.

As soon as Isabella finished the conversation, she reached for the coffee cup as she hung up the phone with the other hand.

She sighed in content as she drank a sip of the coffee. "You get that just perfect, every time, Kurt," she told her now part-time, but still favorite, assistant.

Kurt beamed at the praise even as he launched into her schedule, which he had memorized on the subway that morning, pausing only when his boss interjected something.

"I've still got twenty minutes before my first meeting, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then drop the ma'am and have a seat. I want to know how the long weekend in Lima went. Did you see, Blaine?"

"Yes. Blaine and I spent time together and it was nice being home for awhile. I think I needed the break from the fast pace of the city," Kurt said, totally at ease with his boss.

"I can see the effect on you. You're more relaxed and your eyes are brighter," Isabella commented. "Or is that just from being with Blaine?" she asked, slyly.

Kurt ducked his head as he felt his cheeks blush. He wasn't about to go into what he and Blaine did while he was back in Lima for the wedding that wasn't no matter how much at ease she was.

"Yeah, it's from being with, Blaine," Isabella said, getting her answer. She picked her coffee cup and leaned back. "So are you and Blaine back together yet."

"No, not really. I mean I enjoyed being with him but he's there and I'm here. We saw how that works. Besides, there is Adam."

"The chemistry isn't there with Adam, though I do like the guy. I rest easier when I see you leave here with him at night but your eyes don't light up when you talk about him. You and Blaine are meant to be."

"After what happened, I'm not so sure anymore."

"There is no such thing as a perfect relationship even for a perfect couple. The difference is that during the rough times, one of them are always fighting for the relationship. Seems to me right now, that's Blaine as he's waiting for you to sort through everything."

Kurt nodded, letting his boss' words sink in. Since coming to New York, Isabella Wright had become more than just a boss, she was his source for good advice and he didn't doubt her words this time.


	285. Accepting Me: Kurt's POV

_AN: Season One. Just a little tag to "Preggers" inspired by "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked in the mirror, his cream covered face staring back at him. He felt relieved and scared at the same time. So much had happened since the start of the school year and it wasn't even the end of September yet. He wondered how he would ever make it through this year, especially what with being on the football team now. He was pretty sure most of his own teammates didn't like him and somehow that scared him more than the thought of the opponent bearing down on him on the field.<p>

This year was not turning out as planed. He definitely hadn't planned on having to deny his true sexuality to Finn. Number one, he never expected to actually be in the position to talk to the Titan quarterback much less have him openly assume he was gay. There was a part of himself that hadn't been ready to admit that to himself - admitting it to Finn was out of the question.

Yet he had accepted that part of himself now. That acceptance had started with coming out to Merceds but had concluded with his admission to his Dad. Knowing that his Dad loved him anyway had been what he needed to hear to stop hating himself. To end the desire to be something that he wasn't because ever since he could remember all he wanted to do was to make his Dad proud of him.

So much soul searching in a short period of time was overwhelming. It made him wonder what the last week of September would hold and if he really wanted to face it. Hadn't he been through enough already. Perhaps he could take a break from the world and return to it once September ended.


	286. New Journey: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Jaws:** "We stock up on our glories, keep 'em treasured - right here, in the hope that one day when we're old they'll keep us going, because they are our lives. If we lose our talents, we are dead men. You're gonna look back on today, it's gonna be one of your treasures, because we are gonna hold on, no matter what they throw at us. We don't die today gentlemen. We go out there and we live forever." - 'Dream Team'_

* * *

><p>As soon as I saw her, every doubt I had harbored melted away. She was a vision, just as Kathleen had been on our wedding day eighteen years ago. Today didn't replace what I had with Kathleen but staring down the aisle at my new bride I knew that this marriage was just as important. I had fallen in love for a second time though I knew that I'd always treasure my memories with Kathleen. Knew that I would think of her every time that I looked at Kurt.<p>

But I was alive and Kathleen wasn't, and deep down I knew she would be happy for me. I knew that she would want me to keep living

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for Carole to make her way down to me. I wanted to be by her side now and it wasn't like this ceremony was traditional. Like everything else he did, my son had added a unique flair to this wedding, just one more reason to treasure this experience.

And though I risked Kurt's wrath later that I didn't follow the itinerary that he had laid out, I headed back down the aisle to my bride. I wasn't going to wait until the reception to boogie with her. Instead, I'd dance down the aisle with her.

My brother Andy had told me before my first wedding that tying the knot was a sort of death. I hadn't felt like that back then and I knew I wouldn't this time around either. Today I felt more alive than I had since I had said good-bye to Kathleen. This was the start of a new journey and I planned on enjoying and treasuring every step that was taken on it.


	287. Intrigue: Blaine's POV

_AN: Yes, I managed to write a drabble from the "Furt" episode with Blaine though he didn't appear in the episode. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Prompt: Albus Dumbledore "There's always a choice between what is right and what is easy." - 'Harry Potter'_

* * *

><p>"I could have just outed him right there and my life would have been so much easier," Kurt told me over the phone, as he related to me the meeting in the office.<p>

"Then why didn't you?" I ask, tapping the eraser of my pencil on the page my geometry book was open to. I had been trying to get my geometry homework out of the way before Warbler practice when Kurt called. Despite having already ignored a call from my mother ten minutes ago, I found Kurt's call impossible to ignore given what I knew the other teen had been through over the last couple of weeks since I had met him.

"Because the easy route is seldom the right thing to do. If it was maybe Finn would be a bit more consistent in standing up for me or no one would have made a fuss over me partnering with Sam for the duet challenge."

I couldn't help but smile at his answer and the way he said it made it sound as if it was such an easy distinction to make. I knew from experience that going the route of what was right was a difficult choice to make. After all, running to Dalton had been so much easier than going back to my old school following the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"You're a better person than I am, Kurt Hummel. I probably would have outed him," I admitted.

"If I compromise my values than Karofsky wins anyway," Kurt answered.

"You're right," I told him, still knowing that I wouldn't be so noble if I was in his place. "But he's gone right? They expelled him."

"Unless they appeal and the ruling is overturned, yeah," Kurt said. "I just hope his friends don't decide to retaliate."

"Don't go borrowing trouble."

"You sound like my father," Kurt told me.

"Guess there are worse people I could sound like," I replied. "Besides, we can't both be wrong, can we?"

"I guess not," Kurt admitted. "I should let you go. I know you have Warbler practice soon."

"You're right. I'm glad things are working out for you, Kurt. Stay in touch."

"I will," Kurt promised, before the call was ended.

Lowering the phone I looked down at the screen as I thought about the new friend I had made. I always knew that there was a choice between doing what was right and just taking the easy route. Never had I imagined I would find someone for who that choice was so clear cut but I had. It was just one more thing that intrigued me about Kurt Hummel.


	288. Proposal

_**Prompt:**__ Barney Stinson - "When I let a day go by without talking to you. That day is just no good." -'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Carole asked, looking out the passenger side window. The passing scenery told her that they were not going in the direction of the hospital.<p>

"I need to swing by the school real quick for something," Burt replied casually.

Carole accepted the answer without question, figuring that Kurt had forgotten something that he needed today. After all, she had lost count of the number of times Finn had called her after catching the bus asking her to bring some assignment to school or some piece of football equipment that he had forgotten that morning.

It wasn't long before Burt was parking the truck in the front parking lot of the school.

"Come in with me?" Burt asked, as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Okay," Carole replied, climbing out of her side of the truck. The fact that Burt wasn't carrying a book, paper, folder or anything caught her curiosity but she didn't question it.

As they walked toward the school, Burt reached out for her hand. Carole happily intertwined her fingers with his, not carrying if the smile she wore made her look like a silly schoolgirl. Being with Burt made her happy in a way that she hadn't experienced in years.

Burt lead Carole up the front steps of the school it seemed like he had graduated from years ago, and down the hallway. It wasn't long before he came to stop outside one of the classrooms. "Here it is," Burt said, pulling her into the classroom.

Carole looked around at a collection of kids she didn't recognize. Kurt was definitely not in the classroom, which confused her as to why Burt had brought her here. She looked up at Burt but before she could voice the question he spoke.

"Don't you recognize where we are?" Burt asked, moving to face her.

Carole shook her head, still confused.

"This is the classroom where we first met," Burt told her, the excitement clear in his voice. "When Kurt introduced her."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. That was the night that my life began again."

Carole felt tears welling up in her eyes. "That's a sweet thing to say."

"It's the truth. And so," Burt told her, reaching into his pocket as he knelt down, "I thought it would be the perfect place to begin our lives together. Carole will you marry me?"

"What? But the trouble with the boys. I thought we weren't going to rush things?"

"I feel like I've waited too long already. Every day that I don't talk to you is no good. I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep at night having kissed you goodnight."

"Well how can I say no to that. Yes! I'll marry you," Carole replied.

As Burt jumped to his feet and kissed her, the feminine 'awwws' and wolf whistles seemed so distant. For one moment in time, Carole believed that only the two of them existed.


	289. Reflections: Schuester's POV

_**Prompt:** Francis Kelly: "I took an oath to preserve this crew from grave and desperate circumstances, and in that duty I have singularly failed." -'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Hearing Kurt's announcement about Dalton I resign myself to the fact that it is what is best for him. After all, I was the one that gave his father the information about Dalton. The simple fact is, that Kurt isn't safe here at Mckinley. He's been dealing with the bullying for awhile but it's been escalating and I can see its effect on him. Expelling one person isn't a cure for the situation, and apparently even that expulsion isn't being upheld.<p>

Though it's what is best for Kurt it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Kurt is one of the more talented members of the Glee Club, maybe the most talented though he's often over shadowed by the others. That was something I had just realized and had been planning to remedy at Sectionals. However, my plans for giving Kurt a solo is all for not now as he won't be competing with us. If the Warblers are smart, Kurt will be competing against us.

Most of all though, I feel like I've failed as a teacher. Our job is to teach and guide these kids to adult hood. Their parents entrust them to us for six and a half hours daily. It isn't just about teaching them english, math, history or the other subjects that are taught under this roof but about giving them the guidance they'll need to make decisions for themselves now and after they graduate. Kurt has made me wonder how well I or any of the other teachers here at McKinley are really doing on that count. Kurt had a point when he said that I and the other teachers were too quick to let homophobia slide.

It's a realization that I'm not proud of and Kurt's leaving is proof of my failure both to provide a safe environment and to the kids of this Glee Club. Because of my failure, we're losing one of our members and we can't afford to lose anyone. With Kurt gone we'll need another person to take his place or we can't compete at Sectionals.

What done is done though. All I can do is vow to do better in the future and learn from past mistakes.


	290. Cluing In: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Perfect" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>Spotting an alcove after coming off the stage, I grab Kurt's hand and pull him into it. In the confined space his body is close to mine, which I don't mind at all. I'm not exactly sure what took me so long to admit it to myself, but having Kurt close to me is exactly what I want.<p>

"You were wonderful out there," I tell him, beaming with pride, as I rest my hands on his hips.

Kurt's hands are resting on my chest, the perfect position to push me away if he wanted to, but there isn't any resistance coming from him.

"You chose the perfect song," Kurt replies.

I can feel myself blushing under his praise. "Given my inspiration, the song selection was simple," I tell him, leaning in to press my lips against his.

I felt the same electricity as I did when I kissed him for the first time a few days ago. One of Kurt's hands moves from my chest to my cheek. In this moment, all I want is to be everything that Kurt wants and needs me to be. I feel as though my world revolves around him and can't fathom why it took me so long to realize that.

"Ahem."

The sound causes us to break our kiss. Even as I look in that direction, I'm expecting to see an adult standing there, glaring at us with a disapproving look. Instead I find myself looking into the smirking faces of Wes and David.

Kurt and I had decided to keep our relationship quiet at school, not wanting any distractions before Regionals. It looked like our secret was out though.

"It's about time you two got a clue," Wes said.

"Yeah, we were debating locking the two of you in a closet hoping that would help things along. The flirting is cute but it's getting old," David chimed in.

"We were going to tell all you guys tonight," I told them. As Kurt had his face hidden against my chest I knew I he wasn't going to say anything.

"This way was more fun," David chimed in. "Especially seeing as Kurt's face is probably going to resemble a lobster when he looks up."

"Which is going to be soon, because we need to get into our seats for the New Directions' performance," Wes added, waving to us to come out of the alcove and follow him to the auditorium.

Coaxing Kurt to look up so we can go see his friends preform, David is not disappointed. Kurt's usual pale complexion is rosy with embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's go take our seats," I tell him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as we start walking toward the auditorium.


	291. Leaving Mckinley

_AN: I know I did one earlier with Kurt leaving the choir room so now I've got one before he made his announcement. I hope you enjoy!_

_Prompt: First Doctor: "One day I shall come back. Yes I shall come back. Until then there can be no fears, no regrets, no anxieties. Just move forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine." - 'Doctor Who'_

* * *

><p>Walking toward the choir room, Kurt felt as though his feet got heavier with every step he took. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have had any second thoughts about leaving. Other than Mercedes, and maybe Rachel, he hadn't felt any real connection to anyone here. He had felt like an outsider. Someone that the others put up with more than actually wanted him around.<p>

That was before the guys on the football team had stood up to Karofsky for him. Before Sam had gotten a black eye because he was trying t get the bully to leave Kurt alone. Before Finn had stood up in front of their parent's guests at the wedding an given his speech. Befre Finn had publically not only danced with him but had engulfed him in a hug.

Before he had felt as though maybe he did belong in New Directions.

But in the scheme of things, none of that mattered. Karofsky was coming back, his expulsion overturned by the school board, and that put him in danger again. More than that though, Kurt new it put the others who had stood up for him in danger too. Karofsky wasn't going to be happy about everything that had gone down. It put Finn in danger, if the quarterback planned on fulfilling the promise he had made at the wedding.

And if he didn't, then Kurt's reason for wanting to stay was shattered anyway. The teen wasn't quite ready to test that promise so soon. If all that speech had been was a PR trick for Finn, then Kurt didn't want to come to that realization right now. Rather, he wanted to cling to the hope that Finn had giving him that things could change.

So for now, he would take the safe haven that Dalton provided to keep him and his friends safe. He had faith that this good-bye wouldn't be forever. For just like Finn had changed from the jock who threw pee balloons at him and helped toss him into dumpsters to the brother who had promised to have his back, others could change too - be it his peers or the administration. When those changes came, he could return and things would be better for the other students who had to deal with the bullying as well. Perhaps his leaving would be the spark needed to start bringing about that change.

With a heavy heart, but knowing he was doing the right thing, Kurt walked into the choir room prepared to make the hardest speech he had ever made.


	292. Arrival At Dalton: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: David Rossi **__- "Scars show us where we've been, they do not dictate where we're going" -'Criminal Minds'_

* * *

><p>"Here, let me carry those," Carole said, reaching out to take the garment bags that held my new school uniforms from me.<p>

I relinquished them to here, feeling guilty. She should be planning and packing for her honeymoon with my Dad, not helping me move into a dorm at Dalton Academy. I felt bad that they had to give up their trip to send me here.

"I'm sorry," I told her again, as my dad pulled the suitcase out of the back of the truck.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Carole replied, just like she had every time I had offered an apology. "Your safety and happiness is more important than any trip."

I simply nodded as the three of use headed toward the dorm building. After one wrong turn, we found the correct room. The door was standing half open, and though it was going to be my room, I knocked on the door before entering. My new roommate looked up at me over top of the textbook he was reading.

"Hey, Kurt," Wes, the head of the Warbler Council who I had met on my spying trip, said in greeting. "These your parents?" he asked, getting to his feet.

I nodded and then introduced them to him. Before long, my parents had left leaving me alone with my new roommate with the task of settling in. I looked at my belongings, piled at the foot of my bed, and knew that I didn't want to. What I wanted to do was gather everything up and go back to my life. Back to my friends and family that I had been forced to leave behind because of some bully and a school board that chose not to do any thing about one student threatening and bullying another.

"It isn't fair," I said quietly, mostly to myself, as I sank down to the floor, my back against the unmade bed.

Wes crossed over to the door, pushed it shut and then moments later was sitting next to me.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," he assured me, reaching out and draping an arm across my shoulders.

"I don't want to be here. It's not fair that I'm the one who has to leave," I said, reaching up to wipe away the tears that I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I know but you've got to do what you have to in order to stay safe. I don't know what happened at McKinley, but you've obviously had a rough time. You can't do anything to change that, however you can choose not to let what happened there effect the rest of your life. Dalton is a good school, and there are a great bunch of guys here. Don't close yourself off from the new experiences and relationships that are going to be open to you because of what happened in the past."

Wiping more tears away, I considered my new roommate's words and could see the truth in them.


	293. Changes: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Angel -**__ "I see you again, it cuts me up inside, and the person I share that with is me. You don't know me anymore, so don't come down here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way." 'Angel'_

* * *

><p>Leaning against the counter, I watched my mom as she prepared dinner. Sometimes I just liked to watch my mom go about ordinary tasks such as making dinner or vacuuming the house. Watching her do those things just made me feel safe and secure. Maybe I didn't have two parents like some of my other friends, but as I had told my mom before, what the two of us had worked. I had never once felt unloved.<p>

Then the light from above caught the diamond of her engagement ring and I was reminded that this wasn't going to last much longer. Already plans were underway for a quick wedding, mom insisting that they had put things off long enough and neither of them were getting any younger. I had a feeling Burt's heart attack had something to do with the sudden rush of things.

Still, I wasn't sure how I felt about everything. I wanted my mom to be happy but I didn't want things to change. Burt and Kurt had a special kind of relationship. I couldn't help but feel like Kurt was closer to his Dad despite their differences than I was to my mom. Would Mom and I fit into their lives? Would we have to change to accommodate them? How exactly would we all get along living together? All I could think about was the disaster that occurred the last time.

"Earth to Finn," I heard my mom say, waving the serving spoon in her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, realizing that I had zoned out.

"I was asking you to set the table," Mom told me, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly, pushing off the counter and taking the few steps to the cabinet with the plates.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, taking to plates from the cabinet and then opening the silverware drawer.

"You haven't seemed like yourself all day. Not since Burt an I announced our engagement," she commented. I could still feel her eyes on me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Seems like it's kind of late for that. You're already engaged," I replied, the words slipping out without me thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hurt.

I sighed, pushing the drawer closed. "I'm sorry, I just feel like an outsider in all of this. I like the life we have. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not," my mom replied diplomatically.

"I know you like Burt, and he's a decent guy but I just feel like everything is happening suddenly and I'm the only one left out of the loop and I'm not the only one not happy about it. I'm sorry," I added again, quieter this time.

My mom reached out and rested her hand on my forearm. "We'll figure this out," she said reassuringly and somehow I felt like we would.


	294. It Was Worthwhile: Kurt's POV - FurtAU

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer-**__ "I thought that all the risks would be worth it, because just beyond the next planet, just beyond the next star... there would be something magnificent, something noble. And now he is dead, and I have to make a speech about how worthwhile it's all been."- 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>Looking into the mirror I fixed the tie so that it was straight. Too bad it wasn't for the rehearsal dinner that had originally been planned for tonight. Instead, the occasion I was getting ready for was quite a bit sadder and definitely unexpected.<p>

I hadn't told anyone about what Karofsky had done, but somehow it had gotten out. Someone must have overheard one of the brief discussions that had taken place and suddenly Karofsky had gone from ruling the hallways to being one of the harassed. It wasn't something that I would wish on anyone, even someone who had threatened to kill me. Despite everything he had done to me though, I had still approached him and offered my support - he hadn't wanted it.

And now he was dead. He hadn't been able to handle the ridicule so he had taken his own life. Dad and Carole had chosen to postpone their wedding under the circumstances, for which I was glad. Despite the fact that he had spent the last few weeks making my life a living hell, it didn't seem right to be having a wedding the day after a classmate's funeral.

"Kurt, you ready to go?"

Turning from the mirror I see that Finn, also dressed in a suit and tie, is standing on the bottom step.

"Yeah," I reply, grabbing the suit jacket from the back of my desk chair, checking the pocket one last time for the speech I had written for the occasion.

"You're really going to get up and speak tonight, after everything he's done to you?" Finn asks, as I tuck the paper back into the pocket.

"Yes," I tell him, slipping the jacket on as I walk toward him.

"Why?"

"Because I understand the world that he lived in. The world in which you hide who you are just to try to go unnoticed. The constant fear that follows you wherever you go. Dave just wasn't able to cope with it."

"And you?" Finn asked, looking down at me.

I could see the question he wasn't putting into words clearly in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Finn. Don't worry. Whenever things start looking bleak I cling to the belief that better things are around the next corner for me. It's what keeps me going."

Finn nodded, accepting the answer. As we headed up the steps though, I felt his arm come to rest across my shoulders. That small gesture was a reminder that the hope that I clung to at times wasn't farfetched.


	295. Nothing To Show: Karofsky POV

_**Prompt: **__Terry - "We're at this place in our lives, we've come all this way, and I got nothing to show for it." - 'Men of a Certain Age'_

* * *

><p>I never thought there would come a time that I wouldn't be excited to leave school but here it was. As I pulled text books out of my locker, taking out papers, and then handing the books to my dad, I couldn't believe that I was leaving this way. Expelled because of a stupid choice of words and poor choice of actions. But that was what it came down to.<p>

The only consolation was that my secret wasn't out. Hummel had at least kept his mouth shut about that. He probably still thought there was a chance that I would carry out my threat. The thing was I knew that, like so many other threats I had muttered to the kids I gave a hard time to, it was just idle words. It was a big jump from shoving someone into a locker and killing them and even I wouldn't be able to make it.

But apparently someone thought I could. Damn it! Why couldn't Hummel have just kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to go running to his Dad?

Why had I done the things I did?

I could answer the last question. I knew my actions stemmed from a fear of who I was. I was a lot like him. I liked guys and everything I had been taught told me that was wrong. Yet, everyday I saw someone like me who wasn't afraid to admit just that. He held his head up high and was proud of who he was despite what others said about him and all that did was increase the shame that I felt on the matter.

Clearing the last of my things from the locker, and dropping them in my back pack, I closed the door. The clang of the metal reminded me of all the times I had shoved Kurt into a locker. I guess I deserved the punishment I had received but that didn't make me feel any better about it - about myself.

I was seventeen years old, and granted there was still many years ahead of me, but the prospect of those years seemed bleak right now. After all, I had nothing to show for the past seventeen years except a reputation of a bully and hating myself. I wasn't even going to be graduating high school now. Seventeen years and I had nothing to show for it but failure.


	296. Apology: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: J.D. **__- "I tried to convince myself the reason I didn't come earlier was because of you coming in to work drunk, but that's not it. I was scared. I guess after all this time I still think of you as like this superhero that'll help me out in any situation I'm in. I needed that." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Still feeling a little stunned and relieved at Rachel's reaction, I did the only thing I could do - I stood in line waiting for Blaine to return. We hadn't really talked since are argument her a few days ago, not even during rehearsal, which made for some long rehearsals for me. Not to mention the curious, and sympathetic looks on Wes' part, sent my way.<p>

Now was as good a time as any to remedy the situation.

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked, a cool edge to his voice as he stepped into line beside me.

"She ran off to work on a song. Apparently she finds kissing a gay guy inspirational," I replied, as the person ahead of us moves off to the side.

Blaine didn't reply as he stepped up to the counter and placed his coffee order. As we stepped off to the side to wait for his coffee I took a deep breath, trying to gather up my courage to apologize. Though his words and accusations had hurt, I knew there was some truth in them and he had been right about one thing - I should have supported him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I should have supported you and not criticized you because you were searching for who you really are. I guess it just took me by surprise and scared me."

"Scared you?" Blaine asked incredulously, as he reached for his coffee that had been placed on the counter. "I'm the one soul searching and it scares you?"

I shrug, leading the way to the table Rachel and I had been sitting at, wondering if I should even bother explaining. After everything that had been said between us already maybe the less said the better.

But doesn't Blaine at least deserve an explanation.

"I guess because I look up to you. Like I said, I look up to you. You've always seemed so put together and confident about who you are. I guess it gives me strength to be myself as well. That I don't need to change to fit in. Not to mention, I never would have gotten through these last few months without you. Whenever I've needed you, you've been there and I know your sexual orientation wouldn't change that, but I guess I'm afraid of losing that support system," I tell him, looking down at my coffee cup during the entire speech.

When Blaine's hand covers one of the hands I'm gripping the cup with, I finally venture to look up relieved not to see anger.

"I'm always going to be there for you, Kurt. Nothing will change that."

I nod, relieved that things between Blaine and I are going to be fine.


	297. Hard Stand

_AN: I'm never nice to Blaine's father and this drabble is nothing different. Inspired by lyrics from _"_Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas._

* * *

><p>"It's your family or him, Blaine. I've been patient long enough, hoping you would come to your senses, but it's time you made your choice."<p>

She stood in total shock, looking from her husband to her youngest child. Her baby. The one whom she had known was different from the time he was little but loved him just the same. She could never understand why her husband couldn't do that too, but she had saw the moment he made the realization that his boy wasn't like the other boys. Could see that he would never accept it but she had decided then to stay. To honor the vow she had made and protect her son as much as she could.

It was clear now that she couldn't do both. She may have honored her vow, but she had failed in protecting her baby boy - not just from the world but from his own father as well.

The room blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. Her eyes met Blaine's as he looked to her for support. She knew what choice he would make. Her baby boy loved Kurt with an intensity that she had once thought she felt for Eric Anderson. Before she knew who he really was. Before she knew that in his eyes image and status came before love.

She had failed once and somehow a second failure didn't seem so hard. Slipping the diamond encrusted wedding band and the engagement ring she had always thought was gaudy from her hand, she let them fall to the floor.

"He only has to chose between you and the love of his life," she told her husband, her voice revealing a strength she had forgotten she had. "I'm on Blaine's side. I love him and will stand by him no matter what choice he makes."

Eric Anderson looked from his son to his wife you was actually standing up to him. This was unthinkable. This wasn't how things were meant to be. He was the man of the house. He would be obeyed. He wouldn't accept this defiance.

"I wash my hands of both of you," he said, turning and stalking toward his den, the slam of the door stating the finality of the situation.


	298. Plan To Stand: Mike's POV

_**Prompt: John Roxton -**__ "Sometimes you roll the dice on people. That's what we did, all of us, when we signed on this journey. You take what you get. There are too many ways to die out here and the one thing we can't do is kill each other. We're all we have." - 'The Lost World'_

* * *

><p>Heading out to the football field, it soon became apparent that Tina wasn't the only Glee girl that was suddenly taken an interest in the KurtKarofsky situation. Nor was she the only one who felt that the rest of the guys should do something to put a stop to Karofsky bullying Kurt. It wasn't that I didn't agree with her, it was just that I wasn't sure what we could actually accomplish.

"How is any of us getting suspended for fighting going to help the situation?" I asked, as I pushed Artie toward the field.

"Who is saying anything about fighting," Artie countered. "If we show a united front Karofsky might decide bullying Kurt isn't worth the trouble. There is power in numbers, Yo."

"Karofsky doesn't strike me as the type to exactly back down. Especially as he's seem to take more pleasure in harassing Kurt more than anyone else in the school this year," I replied.

"So you're saying you're not willing to stand up for, Kurt. Aren't the idea of groups and teams to look out for one another," Sam said.

"Exactly and Karofsky our teammate too. I say we just stay out of it for now," Finn piped in.

"I'd expect that sentiment from Puck," Sam commented, "but not you."

"Hey!" Puck, who had remained silent up to this point, interjected.

"I'm just saying that brothers are supposed to have each others backs."

"Kurt and I aren't brothers," Finn stated firmly.

"You will be soon," Artie reminded him, looking over his shoulder at us. Seeing the glare he was getting from Finn, he refrained from saying anything else.

"Hey guys, arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to help anything," I told them as we reached the track circling the field. "Sam and Artie have got a point. We've all found acceptance with the others in Glee that we don't have anywhere else. Not even on this team," I said, realizing that my words were sounding quite a bit like Tina's right about now. "We've got enough issues as teenager to face without causing more amongst ourselves. At the very least we owe it to Kurt to take a stand against Karofsky. Who's with me?"

"I am," both Sam and Artie replied quickly.

"As long as it doesn't get physical I'll join you. I'm not about to risk juvie again for Hummel."

I nodded accepting Puck's answe.r

"Finn, you in?"

"Yeah, sure," Finn replied, before taking off on his warm-up laps that we all had to shrug.

"We'll confront him after practice then," I tell the others.

I have an uneasy feeling about the whole thing, but we owed it to Kurt to show him that we were on his side.


	299. Failed Leadership: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: The First Doctor**__ - "To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose." - 'Doctor Who'_

* * *

><p>"I was still out on the field," I said in my defense as I felt all the eyes of my peers on me. Truth was, I had been stalling leaving the field in order to avoid being part of what the other guys had planned. Even now though, the guilt that I had started to feel as I entered the locker room to find Karofsky and Sam trying to explain to Coach Beiste why they were fighting without really telling her why, still weighed heavy.<p>

"The point is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should've been leading the charge," Mercedes accused med.

I knew she had a point. I was supposedly the leader of both Glee and the football team. I had wanted that distinction. It was how I wanted people to think of me, yet right now I knew my fellow choir members felt that I had failed in that. They didn't think of me as a leader, they thought of me as a coward.

Like Sam and Rachel had pointed out, Kurt would soon be my stepbrother. I could fight and deny the fact all I want and it wasn't going to change. However, that wasn't the only reason I should be on Kurt's side through all of this. I should be supporting him because he was a friend and a member of New Directions. This group was just as important as any team, and deep down I knew my loyalty to these guys should be deeper than to those just on the football team because of what they have supported me through. Well, now it was Kurt who needed that support and I wasn't reciprocating, which I knew was the source of my guilt.

"Lay off Finn, everybody. It's not his problem. It's not any or yours problem really but thank-you for what you've done. Especially Sam," Kurt spoke up quietly from where he was sitting, and somehow his defense was more condemning than the others accusations.

I may have succeeded in avoiding the confrontation with Karofsky this afternoon but that victory wasn't satisfying. I hadn't felt like this since Burt had kicked me out of his house. I had looked out for my own interest and failed those who had accepted me just as I was. Failed the one person who had showed me support time and again despite everything that I had done to him.

Perhaps I had won on one account but I had lost on a more important one.

*** Dialogue from "Furt"**


	300. Wedding Reflections

_**Prompt: Perry Cox -**__"You can call me a sucker, I don't care, because I do believe in it. Bottom line: Couples who are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else, but the big difference is they don't let it take them down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time. If it's right, and they're real lucky, one of them will say something." -'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Sitting at the head table, Kurt longingly watched the couples on the dance floor swaying to the slow song that Santana was singing. Tina was dancing with her head resting on Mike's shoulder, a contented smile on her face. Mr. Schuester was dancing with one of the single nurses that Carole had invited from her job. Rachel and Finn were talking softly as they carefully turned in circles. Finn had already stepped on Rachel's toes more than once. And of course there was his father and Carole, clearly lost in one another. The only time Kurt could remember seeing his Dad that happy was in the pictures from his first wedding. Though he knew Carole could never quite replace his own mother, Kurt did hope that she could at least fill the empty space in his dad's life that his mom's death had caused. He knew it would be easier for him to leave for New York knowing his father wasn't alone.<p>

"Favor for your thoughts?" Mercedes's asked, placing one of the wedding favors that she had helped Kurt and Carole put together a few days ago, on the table in front of Kurt.

The question made Kurt jump as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the bubbly teen added, as she slipped into the chair his Dad had been occupying earlier.

"It's fine, Mercedes," Kurt said, glancing over at her before returning his gaze to his dad and new stepmother.

"They look happy tonight, don't they?" Mercedes commented, following Kurt's gaze.

"Yeah, they do despite me almost messing things up for them."

"Messing things up? Kurt, you're the one who introduced them," Mercedes said, trying to figure out where her friend was coming from. "Are you talking about that incident with Finn in the Spring, because if you are Finn was as much at fault as you if not more."

"It wasn't just that. I wasn't exactly nice to Carole while my father was in the hospital. I pushed her help away just like I did with the rest of you," Kurt replied, feeling Mercedes arm come to rest on his shoulders.

"Kurt, you were under a lot of stress. We all knew that. No one holds that against you."

"That's good to hear but I still feel like I keep placing obstacles to them being together in the way, and real life provides enough obstacles for love as it is. Just like the situation with Karofsky. Dad didn't need that extra stress on top of getting ready for the wedding. What if Carole decides she doesn't want to deal with all the problems having a gay stepson is going to cause?"

"Then she wouldn't have said yes but she did because she loved your father and she loves you. Her vow today showed everyone here that. I don't think there is anything those two can't face and overcome now that they're together," Mercedes said, nodding her head toward the newlyweds.


	301. Some Good

_**AN: **This one wasn't written with the previous one but they are similar. Hope you enjoy it._

_ **Prompt:**__** Samwise Gamgee** - "There's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for" - 'The Lord of the Rings'_

* * *

><p>Finding a quiet corner of the room, Kurt sank down onto the floor and watched the celebration unfolding around him. He was both physically and emotionally tired, not only from planning this wedding but from dealing with all the constant harassment at school the past few weeks. Who knew that living under the shadow of a death threat could be so exhausting.<p>

He felt trapped in his own life. Every minute at school was spent worrying about Karofsky hiding in one of the rooms just waiting for him to walk by or lurking around the corner. Getting to gym early to change or letting most of the other guys clear out of the locker room afterwards became unimportant as frankly he was more afraid of Karofsky catching him in their alone.

Living in fear had started to darken everything in his life, even this wedding. After his initial show of joy over the idea, he had started thinking about everything that could go wrong. Divorce rates were high. Both his Dad and Carole had already lost one spouse to death. What if that happened again. He didn't think his Dad could deal with losing another spouse. Nor did Kurt know if he could survive having another mother figure taken from him. Then there was Finn who obviously didn't care enough to stand up for him except when it was convenient for him. Who would have probably just blamed him for Karofsky's harassment during the dance lesson if his Dad hadn't been in the room.

Kurt had started to really wonder if there was anything good in the world that was meant for him. All he seemed to be finding was heartbreak and disappointment.

Looking around though at the people enjoying themselves, Kurt was able to see a glimmer of good again but could even a fraction of this ever be his. Spotting Finn and Rachel dancing, he knew that there was hope. His new stepbrother had shown him that tonight - both with the promise he had made in front of their family and friends and with the fact that he had put aside all of his own hang-ups and danced with him. Kurt knew how hard that must have been for Finn.

As he thought about it, there had been other glimpses of it. Finn letting him take his sweater off before the others tossed him into the dumpster. Finn standing up to puck for him. The time the quarterback had stood up to Karosky and Azimio in a Lady Gaga outfit. Even his insistence that Kurt tell his father what was going on the other day. Finn's actions had lacked consistency but when Kurt thought about those moments he realized that there were people in this world who would be on his side despite who he was.

And maybe someday, if he kept fighting the hate of the world, he would even be able to share the joy of a moment like this with someone that he loved.


	302. Not Over Him: Adam's POV Season 4

As the hour was getting late, even the hospital had grown quieter. As I sat beside Kurt's bedside, I was thankful that he was now sleeping peacefully. Though he hadn't been feeling good all week, Kurt had continued to push himself to go to work and his classes. Insistence that he rest from both Rachel and I had fallen on death ears as Kurt refused to listen to us. When his father had called to update him on his treatment, Kurt had thrown himself into reading everything he could about it along with the alternatives, determined to be assured his father was receiving the best possible care. When he had shown up at the Adam's Apples rehearsal this afternoon I had considered refusing to let him participate despite the battle of wills it would have created. In hind sight, I wish I had followed my gut's instinct.

But I hadn't, and halfway through rehearsal Kurt had fainted. The one good thing that had resulted in that occurrence was that Kurt had finally let me take him to the Emergency Room, where he had been diagnosed with strep throat and severe dehydration, prompting his admittance to the hospital.

Though he was sleeping peacefully, I still didn't want to leave his side. Hearing footsteps though, I looked up to see the nurse standing in the doorway. I knew what she was going to say even before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I need to ask you to leave."

I nodded my consent, getting to my feet. Leaning over, I pressed my lips to Kurt's feverish forehead as a brushed my fingertips through his hair.

"Blaine," I heard him murmur in his sleep, though he didn't wake up.

Despite Kurt's insistence that he wanted to be over his ex-boyfriend, that one word revealed to me the truth that I had been trying to deny - Kurt wasn't over him. Deep down I had known the truth as I could see the heartache in his eyes anytime Blaine was brought up. As much as I cared about Kurt, it was clear that I couldn't compete with this guy that I only knew through stories told by others. I knew what I had to do though.

Reaching into the drawer where Kurt's cell phone rested, I took the device out. Opening his contact list, I quickly found Blaine's number and added it to my own phone. I had a phone call to make on the way home. Not only did I plan on making sure that Blaine knew Kurt was sick, as Kurt had only called his father earlier at my insistence, but I planned on making sure that Blaine knew that Kurt still cared and not to give up. The main thing I wanted was for Kurt to be happy and if I couldn't do that I planned on making sure he got back together with the person who could.


	303. Cloud Nine: Finn's POV

_AN: So, ffacowgirl89 had mentioned wanting to see how the members of New Directions find out that Kurt and Blaine are dating so this drabble is for her. This one just involves Finn, as I think he would find out before hand. I plan on a second drabble with more of the New Directions involved in it. Hope you all enjoy_!

* * *

><p>With both my mother and Burt working late tonight, I had decided to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich to tide me over until Kurt got home to make dinner. I was just settling down at the kitchen table to eat it when I heard a car pull into the driveway. One glance at the clock told me that it had to be Kurt.<p>

I was enjoying my grilled cheese sandwich when Kurt walked through the door a short time later. Right away I could tell that something was amiss as Kurt had a dreamy look on his face, one that I hadn't seen since back when he had a crush on me.

"Hey Kurt, you okay, dude?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm," can the murmured reply from my stepbrother as he headed toward the refrigerator.

I watched in silence as Kurt opened the refrigerator and placed the papers he was carrying on a shelf. After grabbing an apple, he closed the door and headed out of the kitchen.

I stared after Kurt for a few moments before setting the rest of my sandwich on the plate. Getting to my feet I crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out the papers Kurt had put on the shelf. Looking down at them I saw that they were sheet music to the song "Candles". Shutting the door, I turned and headed up to my stepbrother's room.

Stepping into the doorway I saw Kurt standing by his bed looking through his bag. The apple was sitting on the desk, one bite taken from it.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My sheet music," Kurt answered, continuing to search the bag.

"You mean the sheet music you put in the fridge?" I asked, holding up the papers.

"The fridge? Why would I put sheet music in the fridge?" Kurt said, letting go of his bag and crossing over to me and taking the papers from me.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I replied, trying hard not to laugh despite the huge grin that was on my face.

Kurt turned away and stalked back over to his bed.

"Should I order pizza for dinner so you don't try to fry a hat or something."

"No, I'll make dinner," Kurt insisted, sounding mildly annoyed. He sat down on the bed and proceeding to stare dreamily at the sheet music.

I watched him for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. It was clear that something was preoccupying him.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmmm."

"Something happen at school today?"

"Blaine kissed me," he replied, letting out a dreamy sigh.

That simple answer gave me all the information I needed. "I'll go order that pizza," I said, doubting as to whether Kurt even heard me. Still, it was nice to know that something good had finally happened to Kurt. If anyone deserved it, he did.


	304. Dalton Discovery

AN: And ffacowgirl89 here is the second drabble. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, those two are finally together," Quinn said as the New Directions, minus Lauren and Finn, walked across the grounds of Dalton Academy, having been told by one of the Warblers that Blaine and Kurt had gone out to a tree to bury a canary.<p>

"No way. Kurt would have told me," Mercedes insisted.

"Us. He would have told us," Rachel corrected, not wanting to be left out.

"Maybe Kurt just wanted to enjoy it without a lot of fuss being made out of the relationship," Tina reasoned, as she walked hand-in-hand with Mike. "Sometimes keeping things to yourself for awhile is more enjoyable than a lot of attention," she added, smiling over at Mike.

"I'm with, Quinn. You don't sing a duet with that much energy between each other without a connection," Puck spoke up from the back of the group.

"What would you know about connections with someone. You'll get with anyone you think might be willing to have sex with you," Santana shot back at her one time boyfriend.

"Not true. Even I know there is more to a true relationship than sex. The sex is just more fun."

"Easy for you to say," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Hey, guys, quiet," Sam said, as he pushed Artie's chair across the rugged terrain. "There they are."

The rest of the New Direction members stopped and fell into silence as they looked in the direction Sam had pointed. The two Warblers were both standing beneath a tree, Blaine with a shovel in his hands. As they were talking to one another, neither boy had noticed the visitors. As the teens from McKinley continued to watch, Blaine held his hand out to Kurt. There were several squeals from the girls in the group as Kurt took Blaine's hand, the look between the two not leaving any doubt that the two weren't just friends.

"I told you!" Quinn exclaimed triumphantly.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Mercedes exclaimed, even as she broke away from the rest of the group and began quickly in the direction of the two Dalton students who were now heading back toward the school, still unaware of the crowd of teens they were walking toward as they had eyes only for one another.


	305. Overcoming Fears: Blaine's POV

_AN: Set either during "Original Song" or shortly after. Inspired by lyrics from "Scar" by Missy Higgins._

* * *

><p>Standing by Kurt's locker, a cup of coffee from the school lounge in each hand, I waited nervously for my boyfriend to make an appearance. Boyfriend. The thought that I actually had a boyfriend was both exciting and scary. As much as I cared for Kurt, there was still a part of me that was gun shy. The last time I had gone on anything resembling a date was the Sadie Hawkins dance and I had ended up in the hospital for a week following that fiasco. There was a part of me that was afraid of that happening again despite Dalton's zero tolerance no bullying policy.<p>

I knew I shouldn't be worried as my peers had welcomed me here with open arms. I had more friends at Dalton than I ever had at my old school, even before I had come out. I had never hidden the fact that I was gay from my classmates here and while some were clearly uncomfortable around me, no one had been openly hostile to me on the subject. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if they would be so indifferent to Kurt and I holding hands in the hallway.

As I spotted him in the crowd of students though, I knew I wouldn't take back my confession or the kisses we had exchanged the day before for anything. Kurt took my breath away and the smile that lit up his face when he spotted me made me forget about the grey skies outside. Kurt was all the sunshine that I needed.

"Good morning," I greeted him, holding out the cup of coffee as he joined me in front of his locker.

"Morning," he replied, taking the coffee and looking around nervously. Apparently I wasn't the only one insecure about openly showing my feelings around the other students. "Thanks," he added, taking a sip of the latte I had brought him.

"Are you doing anything after rehearsal tonight?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"I thought perhaps we could go grab something to eat off campus. Sort of our first official date," I added nervously.

"I'd like that," Kurt replied.

I saw the blush creep into his face as he reached for his lock.

"Here let me hold your coffee why you switch books," I said, reaching out to take the coffee from him.

"Thanks," he said, handing me the coffee and then opening his bag. Kurt switched out the books he needed to, closed his bag and locker, and then took the cup back.

Wordlessly, we turned from the locker and fell into step headed toward my first period class which was closer. I thought about reaching out to take his hand but held back. There was no need to go borrowing trouble. Kurt knew how I felt about him, and I knew how he felt about me. For now that was all we needed.


	306. Seating Chart

_**Prompt: J.D. - **__"I guess I came over here to tell you how proud of you I am. Not because you did the best you could, but because after 20 years when things go badly you still take it this hard. I gotta tell you, that's the kind of person I want to be." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"And how about we put your brother Andy and his family, and your sister Mildred and her family at the table between where I've got my Aunt Josie and Aunt Candice? Josie never could get along with her sister-in-law and a buffer will help," Carole said, her attention focused on the seating chart in front of her.<p>

"Yeah, that's fine," Burt replied.

At his flat tone, Carole looked up from the seating chart. One look at her husband to be and it was clear he wasn't paying attention to her.

"And the orangutang can sit with the giraffe. They'll look cute together," Carole suggested, not even glancing back down at the paper in front of her.

"That's fine," Burt replied, still looking down at the chart but clearing not thinking about it.

Carole bit her bottom lip to keep from saying the first thing that came to mind, which was accusing Burt of not taking this seriously. Granted, he wasn't but it wasn't like him to just ignore her.

As ridiculous wasn't enough to cut through his thoughts, Carole decided to go for the subject that she knew would get his attention.

"And Kurt really doesn't need to sit with us so I'll put him at the same table as Mercedes."

"That's . . .wait. What did you say?"

"Finally, I got your attention!" Carole exclaimed, as Burt was now looking at her.

"I'm sorry. Guess I'm just a little preoccupied right now."

"About what?" Carole asked, sympathetically.

"About everything with Kurt at school. I know he gets teased at school but he always seemed to handle it fairly well, except for a few times. I never wanted him to deal with everything on his own now. I thought he knew he could come to me with any problems but evidently he didn't and I just ignored the signs."

"Kurt was just trying to protect you the same way that you try to shield him from things."

"Kids aren't supposed to have to protect their parents. We're supposed to be the protectors," Burt countered. "And I failed him."

"No, you didn't. You took care of the situation as soon as you were aware of it and the bully has been expelled. There isn't much more you could do."

"I could have acted sooner if I hadn't missed the signs - him being more withdrawn, not smiling, losing weight."

"The first two, I'm sure Kurt tried hard to hide and the third, men never notice weight loss," Carole told him.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry," Carole said, a little sheepishly. "But you know all parents make mistakes, even the good ones. And the fact that after seventeen years of being a parent you still beat yourself up over them means that you're a great one," she said, leaning over to kiss her soon to be husband.

"Thanks," Burt said, as they broke away. "Guess we can make those mistakes together pretty soon."

"You betcha. Now, how about you help me with this seating chart.


	307. Mixed Feelings: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Marshall Mann -**__ "No, it isn't after the kind of ordeal you went through, happy is wrong, this is how you're supposed to feel, your brains all jumbled up trying to sort things out, try to roll with it, let it do what it needs to do, just let it flow like a river." -'In Plain Sight'_

* * *

><p>As Karofsky followed his father out of the office I felt a sense of relief. No longer would I have to spend my school day terrified of turning corners, or jumping when lockers slammed. I wouldn't have to worry about being in the locker room or bathroom alone when Karofsky found me and worry about him trying to kiss me again. Perhaps now my bruises would be able to heal as I would be pushed into lockers anywhere from five to ten times a day.<p>

I felt as though I should be happy with the outcome but all I felt a sense of guilt of the fact that Karofsky had been expelled because of me. I never wanted that. All I wanted was for him to leave me alone, not be kicked out of school. The whole situation just didn't feel right.

Beside me, my father got to his feet. I followed suit and just like Karofsky, followed my father out of the principal office. The hallways were practically empty now that first period was in session.

"You going to be okay?" my father asked me, stopping outside the office and turning to me.

Adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder I nodded my consent, hoping the gesture would be enough of an answer for him. It wasn't.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I just don't understand my feelings about what just happened. I mean after everything that Karofsky has done, I should be happy he's gone, right? And I do feel relieved but at the same time I feel bad for him. I mean, getting expelled from high school could ruin someone's life."

"It's because you have a good heart, Kurt, just like your mother. Most people, me included, would just be happy that the kid got what he deserved and that he's gone, but you care about other people and their futures. It's an admirable trait but don't let people walk over you because of it. It's okay to have mix feelings about everything, but don't lose track that what he did was wrong and you had the right to stand up for yourself."

I nodded, though I didn't really want to sort through everything right now. I needed time to process everything and sort through my feelings.

"I'll see you tonight," I told my father.

With a nod, he briefly rest his hand on my shoulder and then headed for the main entrance. Trying to put everything out of my mind for now, I headed toward my first period class with a feeling that this wasn't all behind me yet. For today though I would enjoy going to my classes without getting shoved into any lockers. I'd start trying to sort through things tonight, in the privacy of my home and maybe with the help of Blaine.


	308. Something Together: Blaine's POV

_AN: A little Klaine before the writers screwed them up. Inspired by lyrics from"What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff_

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do now?"<p>

I ask the question softly, not wanting to start a fresh flow of tears now that Kurt had finally stopped crying over his NYADA rejection.

"I don't know," he replied, not moving his head from it's position against my shoulder. His voice is filled with such dejection and hopelessness that I'm scared. Scared that this latest disappointment in his life filled with them will be too much, which was why I had done something that Kurt didn't yet know about.

Tightening my hold on him, I press him closer to me. Kurt is my one shining light in my world. The one person who has accepted me for who I am from the moment he laid eyes on me. Even when I turned out not to be exactly what he thought I was at first, or when my stupidity and carelessness has caused him pain, Kurt has never lost faith in me and never stopped loving me. He's my lighthouse in the cold world in which we live, and I can't lose that.

"We'll figure something out," I tell him, echoing the words I had said to him following the election disappointment. "There is more than one way to Broadway."

"Maybe I'm not cut out for Broadway. Maybe I was always meant to follow in my Dad's footsteps."

"Would that be such a bad thing. Your Dad is a pretty awesome person. I know I wouldn't love you any less if you decided to stay here in Lima and run the shop."

"Maybe not, but music is my passion."

"Then don't give up on it. Nothing worthwhile ever came easy. Cooper faced plenty of set-backs and look at him now - he's filming his first movie. How you get there doesn't matter, as long as you get there and I'm behind you no matter what you decide."

"I love you," Kurt replies.

"Good, because we both have auditions at Six Flags next week for their summer musical. I know it isn't Broadway but it's something we can do together."

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt asked, tilting his head up at me.

"Nope. Come on, it'll be fun and will keep you occupied this summer without having to work at your Dad's shop."

"But the costumes are always so cheesy."

"You survived Dalton's dress code, so I think you can survive some bad costumes. Please?"

"Fine, but I only do it if we both make it. I'm not about to make a fool out of myself alone."

"Deal," I tell him, leaning down and pressing my lips to his. I don't know what the future has in store for us but I do know that happiness is spending that future with Kurt.


	309. Wedding Morning: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: James Kirk -**__ "How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life." - 'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'_

* * *

><p>Waking up I saw the first rays of the morning light trying to peak around the drawn blind. The alarm was beeping and I tried to recall why it had been set for this early in the morning on a Saturday. Even when I went into the garage on a Saturday I always went in late. The smell of coffee reached me and I could hear Kurt downstairs moving around in the kitchen already.<p>

It was then that I remembered why the alarm had been set early - I was getting married today.

Throwing back the blankets, I climbed out of bed and turned off the alarm. There was still a lot of last minutes thing to do to get ready, but even as I ran through them, I knew that breakfast would have to be first. Wedding or not, I knew Kurt wouldn't let me leave this house without eating a healthy breakfast. So, slipping on the slippers Kurt had gotten me last Christmas and my bathrobe, I headed downstairs.

Reaching the kitchen I stood in the doorway for a moment, the smell of blueberries not permeated the air as Kurt stood at the stove cooking blueberry pancakes. The small kitchen table had already been set for two, a small vase with collection of white and pink carnations in the center. Carnations had been Kathleen's favorite flower and the table had always sported the flowers when she was alive. The joy in her eyes every time I had brought fresh flowers home was more than enough thanks for doing that little task. Kurt had carried the tradition on for a few years after his mother's death but as he had gotten older and our lives had become busier the flowers had been forgotten about.

This morning though, on the dawn of the beginning of a new journey, the old tradition seemed appropriate. I still missed Kathleen, and I knew I always would, but life went on. Years ago, Kurt and I had picked up the shattered pieces of our lives and moved forward. It wasn't easy, and in some ways it was lacking, but we did. And then Kurt introduced me to Carole and it was then that I realized what it was we were missing out on. What Kurt was being robbed of in his young life. I couldn't make up for lost years, but I could fix what was wrong - for both of our broken families.

"Morning, Dad," Kurt said, looking over his shoulder at me. His words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning, Kurt. I'm sure you're mother is happy that you remembered the flowers," I told him, nodding toward the vase.

"I thought she should be remembered somehow," Kurt told me, tentatively.

"That she should. And I'm sure that she's looking down and smiling because all she ever wanted was for her family to be happy," I assured him, happy to see a smile come to his face.


	310. Win or Lost: Kaorfsky's POV

_**Prompt: The First Doctor**__ - "To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose." - 'Doctor Who'_

* * *

><p>Leaving the administration building with my father I had mixed feelings about the new turn of events. I knew my father was happy that the school board had over turned Principal Sylvester's expulsion ruling and in a way I was too. After all, I may not have been the greatest student but I also didn't want to be one of those guys stuck working at a menial job all their lives because they never graduated high school. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life yet but I did know I wanted to play college football. That dream was a long shot to begin with but without a high school diploma I had no chance. Really I would have no future.<p>

I had a chance again now though. I would be starting back at McKinley on Tuesday. I would be back with my friends and back to having a least a shot at achieving my dream. However, there were plenty of questions that I needed questions to, the most pressing of those being whether Coach Beiste would allow me back on the team. The school board had made it clear that me rejoining the football team was solely at the coach's discretion. Given the fight I had recently had with that Sam Evans kid, I wasn't sure if she would take me back.

Then there was the fact that five of my teammates would probably hate me even more now and resent me being back at the school not to mention back on the team. I knew the guys in Glee would be mad at me, seeing as this whole situation was caused by my treatment of Kurt. They had made it clear that they were willing to start standing up for him and I doubted that would have changed. No, Finn and his friends were not going to be happy I was coming back.

Then there was the matter of Kurt. His father scared me. My dad had always been supportive of me but he wasn't as aggressively protective of me as Mr. Hummel was of Kurt. I had a feeling that this situation wasn't quite over yet because I could see Mr. Hummel protesting the decision much as my father had the expulsion. With me coming back, would Kurt tell his Dad and the administration what had happened between us. If the fact that I had kissed him ever got out I knew I wouldn't be able to show my face in school again.

So yeah, I may have won the appeal but I wasn't going back to McKinley with a sense of victory. Instead, a cloud of doubt and fear surrounded me.

Was this how Kurt had been feeling these last few weeks?


	311. Pizza Argument

_**Prompt: Dr. Kelso -**__ "Nothing worth having comes easy"-'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Carole looked in disbelief at the two arguing teens. All that had been asked was what kind of pizza they would like. Instead of a normal conversation, Kurt and Finn had immediately began arguing about what pizza toppings were better. Who knew deciding what to get on a pizza could be so difficult.<p>

"Suddenly, raising one kid as an only parent seems like such a simple task," Burt said, looking over at her, his thoughts going in much the same direction as his fiancé.

"Doesn't it?" Carole said in agreement. "What do you want to do?" she asked, waving a hand toward the two arguing teens.

"Two pizzas? Let them each pick a topping. I've got to stick to the salad anyway, though don't be surprised if I try to sneak a slice past Kurt."

Carole smile. "I can eat anything except anchovies, and it's the one topping I haven't heard either of them mention, so I think I'm safe."

Burt nodded, and with a decision made stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Finn and Kurt stopped arguing and looked at the older man.

"Enough of the arguing," Burt told them. "I'll order two medium pizzas, so each of you can have what you want."

"Pepperoni," Finn replied instantly.

Kurt made a face at Finn's suggestion. "Mushroom and sausage," Kurt replied, which wasn't a surprise to Burt as that was always the toppings his son wanted on the pizza.

"Okay, now why don't the two of you go find something to do until the pizza gets here," Burt suggested.

The two teens left, and Burt turned toward the phone to call in their order. As he lifted the receiver from it's cradle the sounds of a new argument floated in from the living room.

"Maybe us getting married isn't such a good idea. Those two can't seem to agree on anything," Carole said, with a sigh.

"All siblings argue and fight, there's no reason to expect those two to be any different, especially after they've been only children for seventeen years," Burt replied logically. "If my parents survived me and my siblings then we can survive those two until they graduate."

Carole nodded, recalling the fights she used to have with her sisters as a child. "You're right. Besides, nothing worthwhile is ever easy," she added with a smile even as she headed out of the kitchen to go play referee before the two teens gave her a headache.


	312. Soft Spot: Sue's POV

_**Prompt: Ben Sisko -**__ "So... I lied. I cheated. I bribed men to cover the crimes of other men. I am an accessory to murder. But the most damning thing of all... I think I can live with it. And if I had to do it all over again - I would." - 'Deep Space Nine'_

* * *

><p>Watching the clearly frightened teen leave the office was one of the hardest things I've done. Sure I gave my cheerleaders a hard time, but it was all in the cause of motivation. They wouldn't be champions if I let them slack off. As for terrorizing the other students, well I was just toughening them up. Getting them ready for the real world. Things was rough out there and I didn't see any point in coddling these kids.<p>

And yet, this situation was getting under my skin. Even at this age, most of these teens had developed a me only attitude. They were out to get what was best for themselves, which frankly was the mind set of most of society. It was probably what was wrong with the world today. However, Kurt Hummel was clearly one of those special few that still cared about others. Sure, like everyone else he wanted to be successful and be noticed, but he wouldn't get there at the cost of others. Despite the cruelty of the world, he still clung to morality and compassion. It was easy to see that he was Kathleen's son.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was Kathleen's son that caused me to have a soft spot for him. I wouldn't have called us friends, but I will say she was the one person in high school that never said an unkind word to me. When others had taunted and teased me about Jean, she had stood up for me and always offered a listening ear though I had never taken her up on that. Perhaps I should have. I may have found a friend then and not have become some bitter.

However, what was done was done, and that opportunity had longed passed. I had long ago accepted myself and who I had become. I was proud of what I had accomplished and had come to terms with the path I had taken to get here.

What I didn't want to see was something happen to Kathleen's son. The world needed people with good hearts to counteract the people like me. Though there wasn't anything I could do right now I did plan on keeping tabs on the situation and if anything else happened I would take action.


	313. Denial: Finn's POV (part 1)

_**AN: **Okay, so the next few drabbles are a little arc focusing of Finn. They're all set during "Furt". Hope you enjoy!_

_**Prompt:**__ Meredith: "We deny that we're tired, we deny that we're scared, we deny how badly we want to succeed. And most importantly, we deny that we're in denial. We only see what we want to see and believe what we want to believe, and it works. We lie to ourselves so much that after a while the lies start to seem like the truth. We deny so much that we can't recognize the truth right in front of our faces." -'Grey's Anatomy'_

* * *

><p>"<em>He threatened to kill me."<em>

Even laying on my bed later that night I still heard Kurt's confession to his father. I couldn't get the words out of my head and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I hadn't realized how bad the situation was, I knew the truth. I had been trying not to acknowledge the fact that the situation was getting worse because I hadn't wanted to face up to it. I didn't want to ruin my reputation by standing up for someone as unpopular as Kurt.

And here I thought I had come so far from the beginning of last year when I had been one of the jocks involved in throwing Kurt in the dumpsters.

The simple truth was, I felt like I was back on top now that I had gotten the quarterback position back and I didn't want to give that up. So, I had been ignoring the situation. It had started out with remaining silent when Puck had made the crack about feathers during our planning session for the mash-off. I had seen Kurt look to me for support but I had remained quiet. Once I had done that, ignoring the insults I overheard directed at Kurt in the hallway or pretending that I didn't see Karofsky shove him into a locker had gotten easier. Then it was pushing the observation that Kurt wasn't smiling much to the back of my mind and trying to forget about it. And when I noticed that he looked thinner, I told myself it was the clothes he was wearing. Not to mention, what was I doing noticing the lost weight in the first place. That was something girls took notice of. Of course watching him move food around on his plate to disguise the fact that he wasn't eating at dinners our families shared probably had something to do with it.

I had gotten so good at kidding myself, that pushing Rachel's fears aside had been easy. It hadn't taken me long to forget her pleas at all.

"_He threatened to kill me."_

Those five words though were another story altogether. No wonder Kurt had no appetite and didn't smile. I doubted I'd be able to smile with that threat looming over me either.

Not being popular at school was nothing to worry about in light of what Kurt had been facing. Being so concerned about it made me feel small.

"_He threatened to kill me."_

Those five words had threatened the world of denial that I had been living in and I knew that until I took some kind of action they would continue to haunt me.


	314. Haunting Dream: Finn's POV (part 2)

_**Prompt: Arnold Rimmer -**__ "Only the good die young." - 'Red Dwarf'_

* * *

><p>I had finally been able to put Kurt's words out of my head enough to concentrate on my Math homework. I had gotten five algebra problems completed without hearing his statement to his father echo in my head. It was kind of a relief really.<p>

And then Billy Joel's _"Only The Good Die Young"_ came onto my radio.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled softly, tossing my pencil down in frustration. Quickly I reached over and turned off the radio just as he sang the lyrics that matched the song title. The damage was done already though. I could hear Kurt's words echoing im my head again.

I tried to return to my math homework, but I couldn't concentrate any more. Sighing in frustration ten minutes later, I closed the book and then climbed in bed, burying my head under my pillow as if that would silence the voice in my head. If I could just fall asleep . . .

_I was standing in the middle of our local cemetery. Looking around, I saw a freshly dug grave not too far away. As if drawn there, I started walking toward it. Fresh flowers were in abundance around the shiny, new, marble headstone. I found myself wondering who had died. Feeling a need to know, I approached the head stone and read the name on it - Kurt Nathaniel Hummel. The tears in my eyes blur the writing as I try to read the dates._

With a gasp, I sit up in the bed, my pillow falling to the floor. Looking toward the alarm clock I see that it is only midnight. and realize I had been dreaming. Still, it's a dream that could very easily become a reality. Kids dying at the hands of bullies had been known to happen. Kids who have been victims of bullying have also been know to commit suicide. I had seen the headlines in the news way too many times.

I was determined that Kurt would not fall into either of those categories even though I wasn't completely sure how to accomplish that.

Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, I climbed from my bed. I planned on getting a glass of water and then tackle my math homework again. Maybe while working on it I could think of some way to start making things up to Kurt.


	315. Brushed Off Apology: Finn's POV (part 3)

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer **__-"I can't try to save humanity without holding on to what makes me human" - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>Still able to recall last night's dream about seeing Kurt's tombstone, I stood at his locker waiting for him to arrive at school. I wanted to let him know that I was on his side, because although Karofsky had been expelled there were still other bullies in the school.<p>

Seeing Kurt finally approach, I recognized the flash of surprise in his eyes. At least he didn't try to avoid me by bypassing his locker.

"Can I do something for you, Finn?" Kurt asked, as I stepped aside to allow him access to his locker. He began to put in the combination as he waited for my answer.

"I wanted to apologize for not being there for you so far this year, especially when the other guys stood up for you the other day," I told him.

"It's not necessary," Kurt replied easily as he pulled open the locker door. He started pulling books out as he continued. "Like I said in Glee practice, it's not your guys' problem. Besides, Karosky is gone now."

"He isn't the only one who gives you a hard time in this school."

"I'm quite aware of that. In fact you and Puck were amongst them only last year," Kurt replied, slipping one last textbook into his school bag before pushing the locker door shut.

I hadn't been expecting him to bring up that fact and it only added to the guilt I was already feeling.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make sure the rest of them leave you alone. If all the guy's in Glee make a united stand . . ."

"Let it go, Finn. I can deal with them," Kurt said with a sigh.

"I want to help," I insisted.

"Then help by not lowering yourself to their level anymore. You're better than them, Finn. Think of how much better the world would be if people would just let others be themselves instead of trying to make themselves feel better by belittling others. That's the kind of change I would like to see in this world and that's the kind of example I plan on setting. Just let it go, Finn. I have," Kurt told me and then headed off down the hallway.

I stared after him, pondering his words. He had a point. Perhaps taking an offensive action in this situation would only escalate things further. However, I did plan to keep a closer eye on Kurt. If anyone started giving him a hard time, I planned on being there to support him.


	316. Letting People Down: Finn's POV(part 4)

_**Prompt: Dean Winchester - **__"I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. Y'know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do?" - 'Supernatural'_

* * *

><p>After Kurt was out of sight, I finally left his locker and headed for my own. As I did, I couldn't shake the feeling that once again I was letting people down. It wasn't just Kurt, though that was weighing heaviest on me right now.<p>

However, as I thought about my actions over the last few months I found myself wondering what my father would think of me right about now. As he had joined the army to protect our nation, I was sure he would expect me to stand up for those weaker or less fortunate than me. The fact that I had ever been a part of the bullying Kurt had to put up with would probably not have sit well with him, let alone ignoring what was going on now. I was sure that my father would be just as disappointed in me as Burt clearly was. As Burt was the closest thing to a father that I was ever going to know, I wanted his approval as much as I wanted my mother. As I had in the spring, my lack of action had clearly only invoked his disapproval.

As for my mother, she had shown her disappointment before in my actions, back when I got caught throwing the pee balloons. Though she hadn't said anything at dinner last night, I still felt as if she was looking at me differently. Felt as if I had let her down by not being the person she thought I was.

Then there was my girlfriend. Rachel had been vocal in her disappointment of my refusal to stand up for Kurt. She had made her thoughts and feelings clear on the subject. Even now that I could see the error of my ways, I'm sure she would think that it was too little, too late.

Even my fellow Glee Club members were disappointed in me. I could very clearly here Mercedes accusation in my mind. Could feel the stares of every person in that room as they discussed the situation. I couldn't even blame them for their condemnation of my actions. I was supposed to be the leader of Glee Club but I had failed in that this time.

In my strive for popularity at school, I was falling short of the expectations of the people who were important in my life. If that was the cost of popularity, I was no longer sure I wanted it. I hated this feeling but apparently letting down the people closest to me was something I was good at.


	317. Searching For The Song: Finn's POV(p5)

_**Prompt: Elizabeth Corday - **__"This whole situation. It's all helped me see things more clearly. He's gone, so many of my friends are gone. There's no reason to stay. Not for me, not for them. I suppose I've known that for a long time now, but it's just hard to move on, isn't it? It's hard to close that chapter."- 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Chang's living room, looking through song lyrics on the internet, wasn't how I had been planning to spend the night before my mother's wedding but it was necessary. I had found a way to get Kurt to accept my apology and show him I had changed. Words alone wouldn't be enough and it couldn't be between just the two of us. I needed to show him that I had changed and that I accepted him in front of others.<p>

I had knew I couldn't pull it off alone and Mike had been the perfect choice to help plan it. Not only wouldn't he tease me as Puck would, or give me a lecture like Rachel, Tina or Mercedes, but I needed his dance and choreography skills. Of course first we needed to locate the right song.

"So what's with the sudden change of heart?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

I glanced to my left to see that he was still looking at his computer screen. "What do you mean?" I asked, not sure how to answer the question.

"Well, you haven't exactly been supportive of Kurt through all of this stuff with Karofsky and all of us have noticed your general lack of enthusiasm over this wedding. Now, you're planning this. I was just curious as to what's changed."

It was a valid question and as Mike was giving up sleep to help me, one he deserved an answer too.

"I guess finding out how serious the situation was with Kurt and Karofsky opened my eyes to how much a part of my life he and his dad have become despite me fighting it. I realized that the problem wasn't with them but with me not wanting to let go of the past. I felt like my mom remarrying and accepting Burt and Kurt as part of our family was a betrayal to my father but he's gone. Nothing is going to bring him back and Burt and Kurt understand it having been through something similar. It's time to move on and there's no reason we shouldn't all do that together. Does that make sense?"

Mike looked over at me before answering. "Perfect sense," he assured me.

Relieved I glance back down at the screen and the list of songs. One title popped out at me - "Just the Way You Are." Clicking at the link I scanned the lyrics. The chorus was perfect as was one verse but the rest of it I knew even with my new outlook on things I couldn't sing to Kurt. I let out a sigh ready to continue my search.

"What was that for?"

"I thought I had found something. The chorus works and the verse does but not the rest."

"Let me see," Mike said, putting his laptop down and moving next to me. I pointed out the verse that worked to him and he nodded. "Then let's do this," he said as he laid out a plan to me.


	318. Making Mistakes: Finn's POV (part 6)

_**Prompt: Carl Carlson **__- "Everyone makes mistakes. That's why they put erasers on pencils." -'The Simpsons'_

* * *

><p>Mike was a genius. He had pieced together the song to make it work for what I needed it for, found and shortened the music to fit the verses we would be singing, and came up with choreography. And he had done this in a short time. Less time than he had spent trying to teach me the steps he had come up with. The two of us were going to get little sleep tonight before we met with the others in the morning, which was what I had been doing while Mike was piecing the performance together.<p>

"This is hopeless. I'm hopeless," I said, after messing up the dance steps again.

"Let's just try it again," Mike replied patiently. I had lost track of how many times he had said those words.

"I'm never going to get it," I protested. "If I attempt this I'll just mess this up like I've done everything else lately."

"Finn, this performance doesn't have to be perfect to have it's desired effect. You're trying to show him that you're sorry. That you accept him just as he is. You getting up in front of people and singing this song and dancing with him, it's going to convey that message even if the steps aren't perfect."

"I'd prefer not to make a fool of myself doing it though," I told him.

"You won't," Mike said. "As long as you relax and stop fretting about everything being perfect. You know pencils have erasers for a reason."

"Not funny. I can't exactly erase any wrong steps I make."

"I assure you, even if you make a wrong step, as long as you keep going and keep singing, the only people who are going to know is me and you. And I promise I won't tell anyone."

That remark got a smile out of me. Deep down I knew he was right. It was the thought and motive behind what I was doing that was important not the performance itself.

"Let's run through it one more time and then get some sleep before meeting up with the others."

"Okay then," Mike said, walking to the CD player to restart the music.


	319. Got It Right: Finn's POV (part 7)

_**Prompt: Dexter Morgan **__- "All you can do is play along at life, and hope that sometimes you get it right." - 'Dexter'_

**_AN: And I thought this would be a good way to end this little arc. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I haven't been much for hugs for years. Ever since Puck and some other guys teased me in third grade when they saw my mom hug me when dropping me off for school to be exact. They're teasing had made me feel embarrassed by the gesture and I had begged my mother to stop hugging me in front of people during dinner that night. She had obliged but even at that young age, I had seen the hurt in her eyes. Still, not getting teased by my friends was of more importance at that time.<p>

Today though, I found I didn't care. Let everyone watching say what they wanted to, because although it wasn't part of Mike's choreography, standing face-to-face with Kurt, I had a desire to give him a hug. To embrace my new found stepbrother and show him that I accepted him.

For once, I went along with my instinct instead of giving into peer pressure. Reaching out, I pulled Kurt into a hug. He wasn't just some kid I knew from Glee Club anymore. He was family. Years from now, when I haven't talked to a lot of my friends from high school in years, Kurt was still going to be there. We were going to see each other graduate from college. Be there through career struggles and changes. When I finally did get married, Kurt was going to be there for me, probably having helped planned the event. Any kids that I might have in the future were going to call him uncle.

Those were the things that were important, not what some football teammate thought of me because I was friends with someone they saw as unpopular. That was something that was fleeting whereas the bonds that were formed today were going to be lasting.

Kurt was an amazing person, and I was going to be proud to call him my brother. I planned on protecting him from whatever was in my power to protect him from. As he patted my back, I knew I was still going to have to prove myself on that account but I knew that my actions today had done a lot to start that process.

In this moment, I knew that for once I had gotten something right in this game we call life, and I couldn't be happier.


	320. Kiss Goodnight: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Just A Kiss" by Boyce Avenue ft Megan Nicole_

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his navigator to a stop behind my jeep. My house was dark, my mom having accompanied my Dad on yet another one of his business trips. The opportunities that this afforded me was not lost on me but no matter what my desires, I knew I wouldn't be taking advantage of the them. I wasn't the only one in this relationship, and I knew that the teen beside me wasn't ready to take our intimacy any further then our current make out sessions. Inviting him into the deserted house would only make him nervous and uneasy.<p>

Unfastening my seat belt, I turned to face my boyfriend. Seeing his face in the light of the moon, made my breath catch. It was the same reaction that I always felt, even after having dated him these past months. Kurt was beautiful in any light.

Reaching out slowly, I pressed my hand against his cheek even as I leaned in closer. Even as our lips met, I could feel him titling his head into my touch. Being with Kurt felt so right. I couldn't help but think that we were meant to be together forever. That we were one of the lucky ones who found true love the first time.

The thought that he might be the one was the reason that I wasn't pushing to take our relationship further. This was a journey that we were to take together and one that I wanted Kurt to come along on willingly even though I knew I would need to do some coaxing. The trick was not to push him too far, too fast. So for now I would content myself with a kiss goodnight.


	321. Longing

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from "Good to You" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>Kurt lounged on the couch in the day room the Warblers always practiced in and gazed longingly at Blaine who was perched on the edge of the table talking to Wes and David. Blaine had seemingly bounced back from his embarrassment over his rejection at the Gap, as he laughed with his two friends. Kurt was grateful for that, as he would much rather see Blaine happy than upset.<p>

Still, he wished that Blaine could return the feelings that he had for the other Warbler. Wished that it had been him that Blaine had wanted to serenade for Valentines Day. How romantic that would be, Kurt thought wistfully, a small sigh escaping.

Alas, he had done everything he could to get Blaine to like him. He had dressed to impress, tried to be charming and funny when they were together. Had even confessed his feelings to Blaine. The two of them would be so good for one another, he was sure of that.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't feel the same way about him. He had said he cared about him, but not in the way that Kurt wanted him too.

Looking in his direction, Blaine caught Kurt looking at him. The other Warbler gave him a friendly smile, which caused the heat to rise in Kurt's cheeks as he ducked his head, focusing on the schoolbook he had opened on his lap.

Just once Kurt wanted to have feelings for someone who could return those feelings. Wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. Friendship was great, but he wanted something more personal.

Like so many other dreams, that seemed so far away.


	322. Right Side: Sam's POV

_**Prompt: Malcolm Reynolds -**__ "May have been the losing side, still not convinced it was the wrong one." - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror I cringed at the sight of my eye. This was definitely a case of 'it looks worse than it feels'. The pain had subsided to a dull ache, which after the dislocated shoulder wasn't a big deal. However, I wasn't going to win any beauty contests any time soon.<p>

I thought of Quinn's words in Glee this afternoon. "It's pretty hot actually,"* she had said. Somehow I don't think my mother was going to share that sentiment when she saw my eye. I knew I was going to be in for some motherly fussing tonight. Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone at school, I really didn't mind that aspect of it.

I also knew that even though my parents didn't exactly condone fighting, that I wouldn't get more than a lecture about trying to settle problems without violence out of this one. Even my Dad knew that sometimes a fight was unavoidable, and this was one of those times. The other guys and I hadn't gone looking for a fight with Karofsky, but it was also clear that we'd had to make a stand for Kurt. Once Karofsky had shoved Mike into Artie, I knew talking wasn't going to be enough any longer. I just hoped I had made a good enough showing of myself to convince Karofsky to leave Kurt alone, especially as I couldn't say who had really won the fight. Like I had told Mr. Schue, I had gotten a few good hits in, but even I knew that if Coach Beiste hadn't broken up the fight that I would have ended up with more than a black eye.

Still, even if I was on the losing side of the fight, I still didn't think it was the wrong side. I couldn't claim to understand Kurt's choice of lifestyle but I did realize that he wasn't hurting anyone by that choice. Though I may think that being gay was wrong, I didn't believe that it made Kurt a bad person. He had as much right to fall in love with whoever he wanted as I did to fall in love with Quinn. From what I had seen so far, Kurt was one of the most accepting and caring person that I had ever met and he didn't deserve the treatment he was receiving from Karofsky and some of the other guys. Though I knew that standing up for him wasn't going to do much for my quest to be popular in my new school, I didn't care. The more important thing was knowing that I had done the right thing by standing up for Kurt.

And if that had gained me some points in Quinn's eyes, than that was a nice little bonus because Kurt's thank-you was the only acknowledgment that I really needed. What I had done had been appreciated and that made even the black eye worth it.

***From the episode "Furt" **


	323. Why Me: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Harry Potter - **__"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." - 'Prisoner of Azkaban'_

* * *

><p>As I prepared dinner for Carole, Finn, Dad and me, I glanced over at the bag from the local party store. Though I couldn't see inside I knew what was in the bag - the cake topper to replace the one Karofsky had taken. Carole's friend, who was doing the cake, was stopping by later this evening to go over the details and as I had told Carole I would pick out a topper for the cake I had stopped on my way home. I wasn't about to chance the direction the conversation would go if I didn't have one. I didn't want to take a chance of them finding out about Karofsky's harassment. Although if Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester called my parents about our meeting this afternoon it might come out anyway.<p>

Turning my attention back to the meal prep, I couldn't help but wonder what I had ever done to deserve this kind of treatment. So, I like guys and didn't dress like anyone else in the school. Was that really hurting anyone? The only one I had ever been even slightly forward with due to an infatuation with them was Finn and he didn't completely hate me over it. Why couldn't Karofsky and the other jocks just leave me alone?

"Kurt, I'm home," my dad called as he came through the front door.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

It wasn't long before my father walked into the kitchen. "How was school today?"

"Fine," I replied quickly, not about to mention my troubles with Karofsky. Just because trouble had a tendency to follow me around didn't mean I was going to let it affect my dad. "We got a lot of work on the songs for the wedding during Glee rehearsal," I told him, picking a topic that I could talk about with enthusiasm no matter what mood I was in.


	324. Right For Me: Quinn's POV

_**Prompt: J.D. -**__ "Alright fine, you want to know why? You're just like me. You're scared because you feel like you haven't accomplished anything with your life. But instead of running a triathlon you're pushing forward with a guy you don't belong with, and you know as well as I do that one of these days he's going to open up a bottle of white wine for you when you really prefer red except you never told him that and you wanna know why? Because he's not right for you." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Driving home from school that evening, Quinn thought about Sam's promise and the ring he had offered her. The former quarterback had made a very sweet, romantic gesture with the promise ring. It was clear that he really did like her. Somehow she couldn't imagine either Finn or Puck, or any of the other guys she had dated for that matter, doing something like that. Not to mention, the ring had been pretty. She would be more than happy to wear that ring around school if only she could see herself dating the guy offering it to her.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't like Sam because she did. And he was cute in his own way. However, he was the new kid at school. Dating him would not help her social status any, though it may boost his own. However, he was a nice guy. She had a feeling he would treat her right and it wasn't like he was totally unpopular. He was well liked by the kids in Glee and most of the guys on the football team.

And he had stood up to Karofsky for Kurt. That act had definitely gain Sam points in her eyes. Though she never would have given Kurt the time of day if not for Glee, she couldn't deny that she liked him and he had been one of the more supportive people during her pregnancy last year and over the summer as she had dealt with the aftermath of giving her baby up. She hated what Karofsky and his goon friends were doing.

Shouldn't she be proud to date someone who was willing to stand up for someone unpopular simply because it was the right thing to do? Finn hadn't been willing to do it and he and Kurt would soon be stepbrothers.

She thought again of the ring and made her decision. She would be proud to wear that ring in the hallways and walk beside the boy who had giving it to her.


	325. Sounding Board

_**Prompt**__: Abby - "That's what's important, isn't it. He was wrong and you were right, and while you were arguing about it the little girl died." - "E.R. - The Human Shield"_

* * *

><p>The only sound in the apartment was Kurt's voice as he recited his lines for the upcoming performance of the Phantom of the Opera that the NYADA Theater group was doing. Kurt had managed to get the part of the Phantom and he was determined to nail the part. This was his last semester at the performing arts school and he wanted to finish with a flourish.<p>

Hearing a knock at the apartment door, Kurt let out a sigh. He contemplated just ignoring it but whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again. Clearly they didn't plan on just walking away.

"If he's forgotten his key again..." Kurt muttered, thinking that it was probably Blaine at the door. His live-in boyfriend had manage to leave for classes without his key twice in as many weeks.

Opening the door, Kurt was surprised to see Wes Hawkins, a resident now at Mercy Hospital, standing there. One look at his old friend from Dalton told Kurt that Wes was troubled by something.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, not because he needed an answer but because he didn't know what else to say.

"No it's not. I can't do this. I'm not sure why I ever let my father pressure me into med school," Wes replied, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly learning lines for a play seemed unimportant as Kurt reached out to pull his friend into the apartment. "I'll make us some tea and you can tell me what's happened," Kurt told Wes, pushing the door shut behind him

Kurt led Wes to the kitchen and directed him to take a seat on one of the stools at the counter. While he made the tea, Kurt listened to Wes relate the case that had upset him only hours before.

"So you're worried there is going to be repercussions from arguing with your supervisor?" Kurt asked, placing a cup of hot tea down in front of Wes.

"No! I could handle that. It's not the first time I haven't seen eye to eye with an attending. However, a little girl died while we were arguing over the correct treatment method. I couldn't even face her parents."

"And if you had gone along with the course of treatment that the attending had wanted, what would have happened?" Kurt asked, as he sat down on the stool next to Wes with his own cup of tea.

"It was the wrong course of action. It would have probably killed her."

"Then they way I see it, you did the right thing. At least you were trying to give her a chance of survival."

"Why doesn't doing the right thing feel good then?" Wes asked, taking a sip of the hot beverage in front of him.

"That I can't tell you," Kurt replied, wishing there was something he could say to magically make his friend feel better but knowing this situation wasn't going to allow that.


	326. Emotional Man: Sue's POV

_**Prompt: Spock -**__ "I have noted, the 'healthy' release of emotion is frequently very unhealthy for those closest to you." - 'Star Trek'_

* * *

><p>"So it seems this situation has reached a boiling point,*" I comment, hoping that my voice seems calmer than what I'm feeling. This isn't like giving teenagers a hard time, or facing Will Schuester or one of the other weakling that serve as teachers around here.<p>

Burt Hummel had never been one to show emotion much. Even when we were teenagers he had been a quiet person. Not shy but he did tend to keep to himself. About the only time he had been known to where his emotions on his sleeves, and those emotions usually didn't bode well for the other team, especially as he had held the record for number of sacks in the league back then.

"You're damn right it has*," Burt replied, the boiling anger he felt evident in his voice. Apparently he hadn't changed much from his football days even if the subject of his devotion had. Somehow I had a feeling that his son would out do the passion he'd had for the game.

And I for one did not want to be on the opposing side of that anger. Burt Hummel might be a quiet man most of the time, but when he wanted to be heard, he made himself heard. That hadn't changed and as the conversation progressed I'm sure it became clear to Dave Karofsky and his father too.

This meeting wasn't going to end with no action being taken. I had a decision to make and I knew what side that decision was going to favor. All I needed to do was decide on the severity of it.

***Dialogue from "Furt"**


	327. Be Yourself

**J.D.: **"Remember what you said. When you start blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault... there's no coming back from that." -_ from "Scrubs - My Lunch"_

* * *

><p>"Come on. Sarah's friend is really nice. I'm sure the two of you will have a great time," Thad pleaded as he sat on the arm of the chair Blaine was sitting in.<p>

"I'm sure she's a nice girl, but I have a lot of reading to do," Blaine replied, holding up the history book he had been trying to read, as he declined the latest offer of being set up on a blind date. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his new teammates efforts to set him up because he did. However, hanging out with a girl just didn't interest him and it wouldn't be fair to the girl to lead her on.

"Really? Schoolwork over a night out with a cute girl. I'm not sure where you're priorities are Anderson," Thad said, his disbelief evident as he stood up.

Thankfully, the upperclassman accepted the answer enough to leave. Or perhaps he just didn't want to be late meeting his girlfriend. Blaine really didn't care which one it was as he returned to his book.

He hadn't gotten much read when a feeling of being watched caused him to look up to find another one of his schoolmates hovering over him. Wes, who had been working on his own schoolwork at a nearby table, was now looking down at him.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked, tentatively.

"No, but perhaps I can help you with a little advice."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Just tell them and you can stop coming up with excuses."

"Tell them what?" Blaine asked, suddenly on edge as Wes dragged another chair over and sat down facing him.

"Tell them that you play for the other team. Thad and the others will stop trying to fix you up with the girls then," Wes told him.

Denying that he was gay crossed his mind. After all, coming out of the closet was what had gotten him beat up in the first place. Escaping that was why he had come to Dalton.

"I have a cousin who went to your old school," Wes said before Blaine got a chance to say anything. "He told me what happened and you don't have to hide it from any of us."

"I don't want anyone to think differently of me. I'm making friends here and I don't want that to change."

"It won't. All the guys in the Warblers are open minded enough to accept it. Eric is gay himself, and one of the guys who graduated last year was. All we're asking of you is to be yourself."

"I'll think about it," Blaine replied, looking back down at his textbook.

Wes nodded. "Your secret is safe with me but I really think you should just tell them the truth. No one should hide who they are. There's no happiness in that," the upper clansman told him, reaching out to pat his shoulder before getting to his feet, leaving Blaine to contemplate his words.


	328. Scared: Karofsky's POV

_**Prompt: Jack O'Neill - **__"Yeah, well. That's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know." - 'Stargate SG-1'_

* * *

><p>"You and Hummel looked pretty chummy this morning, Hudson," I taunted walking into the locker room before football practice. "Have the two of you finally decided to stop keeping your relationship secret."<p>

"Why? Are you jealous, Karofsky," Finn shot back as he continued to put his football pads on.

"Very funny," I muttered as I walked past him to my own locker, unable to think of any comeback to his retort under the circumstances.

The fact that Finn had gotten close to the truth made me uneasy. Did he or any of the others suspect that I might be gay? Had Hummel told his buddies in Glee that I had kissed him? I wasn't even sure why I had done that except that I had wanted to know what if felt like.

What I didn't want to admit, even to myself, was that I had enjoyed it. I had wanted that second kiss and I hated myself for that. It shouldn't have felt right. I was suppose to like girls, not other guys. Liking guys was against nature. It was a sin. At least that was what I had been taught all my life. If my parents were to find out they would probably both disown me. My mother would for sure.

That was why no one could know. I liked my life as it was. I enjoyed spending time with my friends and was one of the popular kids in school. I felt like I was on top of the world when I was here. I'd do anything to hang on to that feeling, including ignoring these feelings within. One day I would meet the right girl and then everything would make sense. Until then, I just needed to stay under the radar.

Which meant that Hummel needed to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps it was time that I reinforce that to him.


	329. Every Moment Counts

_AN: Set during season 4. Inspired by lyrics from "Nothing For Christmas" by New Found Glory_

* * *

><p>Despite the sun shining down, the air was cold in true December fashion. The temperature was keeping most people out of Central Park, but his Dad had insisted on getting out and seeing the city while he was here. Seeing the park was on his list of things he wanted to do, so the day after Christmas they had bundled up and headed out for a walk in the park.<p>

As they strolled along the path, Blaine and Burt randomly commenting to each other about different things, Kurt looped an arm through his father's. Given that his father had never been overly affectionate, especially in public, so he was surprised that his father didn't pull away. They walked that way for awhile before Burt looked down at his son.

"Everything okay, Kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dad. Why?"

"You're just awfully quiet today," Burt commented, concern lacing his voice.

"Guess I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

Sensing that the two needed some father and son time, Blaine dropped back behind them to give the two some privacy.

"Just thinking about how nice it is to be enjoying a leisurely walk in the park and wondering how many more moments like this we'll have together."

Burt sighed. "I told you, kiddo, the prognosis looks good. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."

"Mom didn't either," Kurt replied, letting his head rest on his father's shoulder.

"I promise, I'm not going to let you go through this year alone. In fact, don't make too many plans for the summer because we're all going on a family vacation before you and Finn get too involved in your own lives and forget all about spending time with Carole and me."

"I'll always want to spend time with you, Dad," Kurt told him. "But can I pick where we go?" he asked lifting his head to look at his dad.

Burt smiled. "What, you don't trust your old man to pick some place fun."

"Your idea of fun and mine don't always jive," Kurt replied.

Burt laughed at that. "Tell, you what. You and Finn decide on a destination together and Carole and I will go along with it."

"Deal," Kurt said, resting his head back on his father's shoulder, a slight smile on his face.


	330. Speech At Finn's Wedding

_**Prompt: Spike - **__"When I say, "I love you,"it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand __with perfect clarity exactly what you are." - 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_

_AN: Because I need to post something uplifting today..._

* * *

><p>As he watched the newly married couple enjoy their first dance, the time he had spent working with Finn this past week clearly showing, Kurt went over his speech. He was honored that his stepbrother had asked him to be his best man. After everything the two of them had been through, this finally eliminated even the minuscule doubt he had still harbored about Finn accepting him. Kurt hoped that his speech would convey that.<p>

Applause filling the room brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He absently joined in as Finn and Rachel made his way back to the head table. As Finn sat down beside him, Kurt got to his feet as the DJ introduced him. Walking to the stage, he took the microphone from the DJ and then turned to face the gathered guests. Holding up the champagne glass in one hand, Kurt began to address the crowd.

"The statistics on high school sweethearts staying together aren't good but when two people are meant to be together they'll find away. Finn and Rachel are one of those couples. The past three years since we graduated have been rocky for them but it's those complications which make a relationship stronger as my relationship with Finn is testament to."

"Back in our sophomore year, if someone would have told me I would still be talking to Finn after high school, I would have called them crazy. That was the year however that our lives started to come together. First he joined glee club, then we got teamed up for an assignment, our parents started dating and then we became brothers and I couldn't ask for a better person to call my brother. Finn, the two of us have seen each other at our worst and at our best. We understand each other in a way that I once wouldn't have dreamed possible. I only want the best for you and today, I think you've got that."

"No one knows better than me how difficult Rachel can be with to live at times," Kurt said lightly, shooting a smile at his roommate of the last three years. "But all her quirks are worth putting up with because when it counts she's always there to help you out. I wish only the best for the two of you. A guy couldn't ask for two better people to call brother and sister. Here's to forever," Kurt said, raising his glass to the newly weds as the crowd echoed his last two words.

Leaving the dance floor, Kurt walked back to the table and into the waiting embrace of his stepbrother.


	331. Dalton Talk

_**Prompt: JD -**__ "If I had the choice of hanging out with anyone in the entire world or sitting at home with you eating a pizza and watching a crappy TV show. I'd choose you every time." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" Carole asked, finally giving into her curiosity, as she finished up the dinner dishes. She glanced over her shoulder at her finacee sitting at the table. Both their children had been hanging with friends this evening so she had cooked just for the two of them.<p>

"A pamphlet," Burt answered absently.

"I can see that," came Carole's exasperated reply.

"Sorry," Burt replied, placing the pamphlet down and looking over at Carole. "Mr. Schuester gave it to me earlier this afternoon. It's for the all boy private school in Westerville, Dalton Academy."

"Are you thinking about sending Kurt?" Carole asked, abandoning the rest of the dishes in the sink and sitting down next to Burt.

"Yeah, I am. Mr. Schuester made some good points when he came to see me this afternoon, the most important being that the Karofsky kid isn't the only bully at the school. And though he didn't say it, there are also that kid's friends to consider. This isn't the first time that Kurt's been harassed, I'm aware of that, and what if one of this kid's friends decides to retaliate."

"It's definitely a valid concern," Carole agreed. "Have you talk to Kurt about it."

Burt shook his head. "Not yet. I was trying to figure out if I could swing the tuition before even bringing up the possibility. Not to mention, I'm not even sure if he'd go for it, as stubborn and independent as that kid is."

"I wonder where he gets that from," Carole said light.

"Point taken," Burt admitted, his attention going back to the information on the glossy pages before him.

"So, would we be able to swing the tuition?" Carole asked.

"We?" Burt asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard her right.

"Yes, we. I knew when I said yes that marrying you meant taking care of Kurt as if he were my own son. I want him in a safe environment the same as you."

Burt smiled at the simple assurance, though it faded quickly as he thought of the answer to her question. "There's only one way to make the tuition," he admitted.

"The savings we were going to use for the honeymoon," Carole supplied, knowing the answer by the look on her fiance's face and the tone of his voice.

"Yeah," Burt admitted, not really wanting to ask his bride to be to make that kind of sacrifice.

"I can make do without the trip to Hawaii if you think that's what's best for Kurt," Carole told him, reaching out to take his hand.

Burt squeezed his hand back, falling in love with her more even though he hadn't thought that possible.

"How about we wait and see how things play out. I'd hate to ask you to give up your honeymoon."

"I'm not marrying you for the honeymoon. Even if we had to live in a one room shack, as long as I'm with you I know things would be okay."


	332. Leprechaun Invasion

_**Prompt: Dean Winchester -**__ "I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I'm going_

_to take care of you; I've got you, because that's my job, right?" -'Supernatural'_

* * *

><p>Sam and Brittany followed the press of students out the front doors of McKinley high. Sam held an umbrella in his hands, prepared to open it, when he realized that the rain that had been falling all day long had stopped.<p>

"Look it stopped raining," Sam commented, letting go of the umbrella with one hand and letting it fall to his side.

"Yeah," Brittany said nervously, her eyes darting around as she searched the clearing skies.

"What are you looking for?"

"A rainbow," Brittany replied. "Oh no, there is one," she said, grabbing Sam's hand and starting to work through the crowd of students toward the parking lot. "Hurry, we need to get to the car and get someplace safe before they invade."

"Before who invades?" Sam asked, confused as he followed Brittany.

"The Leprechauns," Brittany asked.

"Leprechauns?" Sam asked incredulously, the answer not helping his confusion.

"Yes. Rainbows are their gateway into our world. Once they get enough of their kind in this realm they plan on taking over."

Sam bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. The ideas that Brittany got amused him at times but it was part of her charm. Sure, she was blonde and pretty but her looks wasn't her true beauty in Sam's eyes. Brittany's innocence, imagination and belief in things was what he truly found beautiful about her.

"Okay, but just calm down. I'll protect you if any leprechaun's come around. We don't want to get in an accident fleeing from them."

To his relief Brittany stopped her mad dash and looked back at him. "You'll really protect me?"

"Yes. That's what a guy's job is, isn't it. Protect the damsel in distress."

Brittany through her arms around him in a frantic hug. Sam smiled as he hugged her back. How couldn't he love this girl.


	333. Not A Sacrifice: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Fry - **__"I have to do what makes you happy. Not what makes me happy." - 'Futurama'_

* * *

><p>I exchanged a glance with Carole. Her simple nod was all the answer that I needed.<p>

"Hey, Kurt. Wait up a sec. There is something we want to talk to you about,"* I said, stopping my son from walking away.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curiosity coming out in the otherwise flat tone of his voice.

Stepping to the side of the hallway to allow the crowd of students to continue on their way without us being in the way, I looked down at him.

"A few days ago Mr. Schuester gave me some information about a private school, Dalton Academy."

"I know all about it," Kurt replied, realizing that he hadn't told his Dad about visiting the private school, or about hanging out with Blaine these last few days. It wasn't like he was trying to keep it from his father but it just hadn't come up.

"Well giving the circumstances, I've been thinking that perhaps it might be better for you to transfer there. I've talked to the school and they're willing to accept the transfer. I know that leaving your friends will be hard but you said it yourself, you don't feel safe her and I want you to feel safe, Kurt." I paused a second. That last bit was exactly right and I wanted to be completely honest with him on this matter. "I _need _you to be safe," I amended.

"But the tuition . . ." Kurt began.

I shook my head. "You let me worry about that. We'll use the savings for this year and next year, if you still want to stay there, we'll figure something out."

"The savings was for your guys' honeymoon though."

"That doesn't matter," Carole said, finally speaking up. "You think we'll really be able to enjoy a vacation if we know you're going to be miserable every day you got to school."

"Parents aren't happy if they know they're children aren't," I added. "It's just the way things are."

I waited for an answer but Kurt remained silent. Just when I was about to speak again, Kurt stepped forward an threw his arms around me. It was the only answer that I needed as I returned the embrace not caring who was watching.

***Dialogue taken from "Furt"**


	334. Understand Him: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Dumbledore -**__ "Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself." -'Harry Potter'_

* * *

><p>"Porcelain, is that true?" Principal Sylvester asked.<p>

I nodded my consent, hoping that it would be enough.

"That's not true. I didn't say anything," Karofsky protested, which told me I needed to speak up. I wasn't letting him walk all over me again.

"That's what he said. He said he would kill me if I told anyone."

"Told anyone what?"

At that question it was Karofsky turn to feel fear. The feeling that I had been living with the last few weeks, was clearly evident on the bully's face. In this moment, Dave Karofsky, didn't seem so terrifying to me. Instead, I could see what he truly was - a scared and confused adolescent. I could see myself in him. I could identify with him for once.

I remembered what it was like trying to hide from who you really were. All the energy spent denying to others and to yourself a label because of the stigmatism that label represented. I hadn't wanted to admit that I was gay because society said that it was wrong. By aligning myself with that label I would set myself even further apart from my peers.

All any teen wanted was to fit in. To be liked by the people that you shared a building with five days a week. They wanted to hear their parents say that they were proud of them, even when we made mistakes.

I spent so much time hiding in fear from who I was, that I had made myself miserable. The first time I had admitted that I was gay to Mercedes felt like a weight being lifted from me. It was a relief to not have to lie to my best friend anymore. And then my Dad had said those words every teen wanted to hear. He had told me he was proud of me and I couldn't help but wonder if he still would be if he knew the truth. So I had told him and found out that it didn't change anything. My Dad still loved me and was still proud of me. I had spent all those years afraid for no reason at all.

Things may not have gotten all better, I still faced problems, but admitting who I was hadn't made things worse and at least now I wasn't lying to myself.

As much as I wanted Karosky to come to that realization, I knew it wasn't something I could force on him. He needed to take that step when he was ready to do so, and as Blaine had said weeks ago, it didn't appear it was going to be any time soon.

"Just that he was picking on me."

Karofsky's relief was evident and no matter the outcome, I knew I had made the right decision.

***Dailogue from "Furt"**


	335. I Love You: Kurt's POV : Season 4

_**Prompt: Ted Mosby - **__"Exactly 45 days from now you and I are gonna meet. And we're gonna fall in love. And we're gonna get married and we're gonna have two kids, and we're gonna love them and each other so much. All that is 45 days away. But I'm here now, I guess because I want those extra 45 days with you, I want each one of them. But if I can't have them I'll take the 45 seconds before your boyfriend shows up and punches me in the face. Because I love you, I'm always gonna love you, til the end of my days and beyond. You'll see." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?"<p>

I looked up at the familiar voice in surprise. "Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. All I've been able to think about since Valentine's Day is you."

"This is not the place," I hiss quietly, my eyes darting toward the restroom's where Adam had disappeared only a few minutes ago. "I'm here with Adam. He's going to be back soon."

"Then I guess I need to make this quick," Blaine replied, slipping into the seat across from me without an invitation. "Kurt, I know I made a huge mistake and hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"So you've said," I interjected. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm dating someone."

"Oh, so it's dating now. A few days ago it was sort of seeing someone."

"The exact words don't matter."

"Yes they do," Blaine replied, reaching out and taking my hand. It doesn't even occur to me to draw it away. "Kurt, the two of us are meant to be. That's what I learned from my huge mistake and I'm sorry that it took hurting you to do that. The fact that we finally got our Valentine's Day together is no mistake. You and I are going to eventually spend our lives together and I'd like that to start sooner rather than later. But if you need to hide behind this just friends thing for awhile, I'll go along with it because I love you and I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I just wanted you to know that."

I feel my breath catch at his words. I want to reply but I can't find the words. I know everything that Blaine has said is true but I'm not ready to take the step of opening myself back up to the vulnerability that comes with admitting my love for Blaine.

"So, I guess I'll leave now and avoid a scene with your boyfriend or whatever your choosing to call him today," Blaine said, giving my hand a squeeze as he got to his feet. "Whenever your ready, I'll be waiting for you."

I want to tell him that I loved him too. The words were right on the tip of my tongue but before I could utter them Blaine was gone and I was left staring at the door he had disappeared through.


	336. Not Fiar: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Jean-Luc Picard -**__ "It is possible to commit no errors and still lose. That is not a weakness. That is life." - 'The Next Generation'_

* * *

><p>Watching Kurt walking down the hallway, on his way to tell his friends he's leaving, I'm well aware of the injustice of the whole situation. My boy hasn't done anything wrong. He's been targeted by this bully because of who he is. It shouldn't matter that he doesn't dress like the other boys his age. That he doesn't share the same interest that most teenage boys do, even when it comes to who they fall in love with. However, it does matter and not in a good way. So while this Karofsky kid gets his sentence overturned by a school board that apparently doesn't care about protecting people, my son is forced to leave because he doesn't feel safe and he's done nothing wrong.<p>

If anything, it's I who have failed. I've failed to protect him, like a father should. Just like I had failed to protect Kathleen. Like Kurt, she was one of those truly good people in this world. She was a much better person than me. She had made me a better person and though I would have given my life for her and hadn't been able to. She had done nothing to deserve an early death but death had found her. It wasn't fair but then that was life.

I may not have been able to protect Kathleen but I could still protect Kurt and I planned on doing just that, no matter what it took.


	337. Done Pretending: Blaine's POV

_AN: Inspired by lyrics from _"_Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch_

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of McKinely, I ignore the whispers of other students. Many of them know who I am from the Junior prom last year. However, I don't care what they're saying about me - it's already been said in middle school. I doubt that they can come up with anything that hasn't been said before. Still, I don't let my guard down. Even three years at Dalton hasn't made me forget how dangerous public school could be for a guy like me.<p>

I may be starting over again, but this time will be different. For starters, I know how to defend myself this time around. There won't be any repeats of the Sadie Hawkins dance for me or for Kurt because after all protecting him is part of the reason I transferred though I won't admit that part to him. All he needs to know is that I want to spend as much time as possible with him, which is the truth. Still, I've worried about him ever since I left Dalton. I know what public school is like for gay kids and it isn't something one should face alone.

And we had to face it at some point. People didn't get nicer when they graduated high school. The hate and the fear that we faced within these walls will follow us throughout our lives. McKinley is practice for the real world whereas Dalton was a sanctuary from it. A place where we could hide from the problems of the real world and pretend that everything was fine.

I'm done pretending now. It was time to start living now, and I planned to do that by my boyfriend's side.


	338. My Best Friend: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Marshall Mann - **__"Here's to the best friend I've ever had, could ever hope to have, a girl for whom no man will ever be good enough, I hope you know that... I love you and I wish for you nothing but a lifetime of happiness." - 'In Plain Sight'_

* * *

><p>Standing up I looked around at everyone gathered. These were the people who were putting in the time to make tomorrow happen.<p>

There was Carole's best friend, Sandra, who had been helping with all the little things that popped up. Mac, who had shouldered more responsibility at the garage while I had been preoccupied with wedding stuff. Mac's wife Cheryl had baked the wedding cake for them, and had done a lovely job. They were sitting with Lana and Maurice Jones. Just as she had since Kathleen had passed away, Lana was offering her help wherever necessary, including agreeing to do help with hair and make-up for the girls tomorrow. Their daughter, Mercedes, was sitting at one of several tables occupied by the teens of New Directions. Not only were the kids providing the entertainment but Carole and I had decided not to go with traditional attendants and just have our sons and their friends stand up front with us.

Mr. Schuester was currently sitting with Carole's parents and my parents. The choir director had shown a lot of support of late, not only with getting the kids ready for the wedding but showing his support during the whole situation between Kurt and the Karofsky kid. I even appreciated the information about Dalton Academy although I was glad that it seemed like it wouldn't be necessary. Still, at least I had options and it was good to know that Kurt had teachers who were willing to look out for him.

Holding up my glass of champagne, I started addressing the gathered guests.

"I want to thank-you all for coming tonight and for all your hard work these last few weeks pulling this wedding together so fast. I may have been through this before, but I still don't understand all the little things that go into an event like this. Quite frankly, I've been letting my son and fiancé run that show and just shelling out the green stuff to make their plans come to life and they've both done a wonderful job so far."

I paused as the gathered guests applauded. My brother Andy shouted out so joke about my planning abilities causing a ripple of laughter. Giving the embarrassment I had caused him during my best man speech at his wedding I figured he was allowed a little leeway.

When things had quieted down, I started thanking the individuals that Carole and I had planned out before hand. Finally I got to the people sharing the table with me. After addressing both Finn and Kurt, I glanced down at my bride.

"And finally, I want to thank this lovely woman beside me for looking beyond the rough outer shell that others see and giving me a chance. In the short time that we've known each other, she had become my best friend. I'm proud to say that I will soon get to spend every day of my life with her and hope to bring her only happiness."


	339. Reading Time: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Leela -**__ "Please don't stop. I want to know how it ends" -'Futurama'_

* * *

><p>Sitting beside Kurt's bed, I read from the novel I had started reading out loud in the emergency room a couple of days ago. At first it had been away to break the awkward silence that had been between the two of us while our parents talked to the doctors following Kurt's car accident. Now it was a way to spend time with him as he recovered from his injuries.<p>

Reaching the end of a chapter I looked up from the book and glanced over at Kurt. My stepbrother had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Turning my attention back to the book, I started to close it, determined that I wasn't going to finish it until we could do so together.

Kurt's voice made me stop.

"Don't stop reading. I want to know how the story ends."

I glanced back over at him, but he still had his eyes closed. "You sure?" I asked.

Kurt finally opened his eyes. "Yeah. You just got to a good part of the story. You can't stop now. Broken leg or not, I will hunt you down for that book if you stop reading."

I smiled. "Well, we can't have that can we," I replied, flipping the book back open in my hands and resuming my reading out loud.


	340. Done With Mistakes: Finn's POV

_**AN: I forget which one it was, but I've got a drabble posted where Karofsky and his goons stripped and tied Kurt to the shower head in the locker room. This one would follow it.**_

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer**__ - "We're going to stumble, make mistakes, I'm sure more than a few before we find our footing. But we're going to learn from those mistakes, that's what being human is all about. I'm sorry you can't see that." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we're home, Bud," Burt said from the driver's seat, reaching over to shake Kurt awake.<p>

Although Burt had offered to drop me off at home on the way home from the hospital, I had asked to come to their house instead. Part of the reason was that I didn't want to go home to an empty house. The other reason was I just simply wasn't ready to let Kurt out of my sight yet. Though his lips were no longer tinged blue, Kurt still remained paler than usual and he looked so exhausted. Despite the doctor's assurance that other than some bruises Kurt was physically okay after his ordeal in the locker room, I was still worried. Holding his cold, shivering body close to me after untying him from the shower head, the thought of him dying their in my arms had crossed my mind more than once.

"Already," Kurt mumbled, lifting his head from the window where it had rested.

Getting out of the back of the vehicle, I was standing next to Kurt when he pushed the door open. As he had already undid his seatbelt, I scooped him up in my arms.

"Finn, I can walk," Kurt protested halfheartedly as I headed for the house.

"Tough," I replied simply.

Kurt gave up any pretense at protest with that simple answer and leaned his head against my shoulder. With Burt holding the door open for me, I carried Kurt into the house and down to his bedroom. After some fussing by Burt, Kurt was soon tucked into bed with Burt going to start a late dinner. Left alone with Kurt, I sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit nervous. It was Kurt who finally broke the silence between us.

"Thanks for your help today, Finn."

I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty. "I'm not sure why you're thanking me. If I had stood up for you to begin with none of this would have happened. Instead I just ignored what Karofsky was doing. I'm the last person you should be thanking."

"You stayed with me though, Finn. I can't describe how it felt to know someone was finally there for me. Everyone makes mistakes, Finn. My mother use to tell me that stumbling was part of growing up but the important thing was that we took what we learned from those times and moved on."

"You're mother sounds like she was a very wise woman," I replied.

"She was," Kurt said thoughtfully, and I couldn't help but feel like the moment to talk about the situation was over.

One thing was for sure though, I planned on making sure my teammates left Kurt alone from now on.


	341. The Handsome Prince: Kurt's POV - S4

_**Prompt: Neela **__-"Going means saying goodbye, and saying goodbye means forgetting." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the building, I headed for the nearest subway stop, ready to get home and take a hot shower after the long day I'd had.<p>

"What, no handsome prince to meet you today?"

I turned to see my boss, Isabella Wright, walking out of the building.

"Adam and I went our separate ways," I replied, my mind immediately going to the break-up from the night before. Somehow it didn't bother me as much as I thought it should. Seeing Isabella's smile fade I continued. "We were at different points in the relationship and it wasn't going to work out. It was time we said good-bye."

"Share a cab with me then, my treat. I wouldn't mind some company."

I nodded. I wasn't looking forward to the trip home alone myself and a Taxi would be more comfortable than the subway.

Moments later we were both seated in the back seat of a taxi. Isabella gave the driver my address and then settled back.

"You don't seem as devastated as you were after your last break-up," Isabella commented after a few minutes.

I shrugged. "I guess I could see this one coming for awhile. It was fun while it lasted but I always knew it wasn't going to last. I knew I'd have to eventually say good-bye to Adam."

"And you weren't expecting to have to say good-bye to Blaine."

I thought about her words. Technically I had yet to say good-bye to Blaine. When I had broken it off I simply told him that I needed space and we were still talking to one another. I thought of my promise to him in the McKinley courtyard, first when I had returned from Dalton and the second time when I had left for the city. Saying good-bye meant forgetting and I could never forget Blaine. He was too important in my life.

"I'll never say good-bye to Blaine."

"Then perhaps it's time you stop pretending you don't want to be with him," Isabella suggested, making me realize I had spoke the last words out loud. "I let true love go one time, and have regretted it ever since. Don't make that mistake Kurt. Being alone isn't fun. You'll end up like me, living vicariously through the people who work for you."

I looked over to find her smiling at me. I smiled back. Like so many other times this year, Isabella's advice was sound.

"Perhaps I'll call him tonight," Kurt assured her, already longing to hear Blaine's voice at just the thought of calling him.

"Good. Then perhaps in a few months I'll find another prince charming waiting to pick you up from work every afternoon."

"How did you know Adam picked me up every afternoon?" I asked.

"Office window," she admitted. "Living vicariously, remember. I like to think there are still happy endings out there."

Smiling, I settled back against the seat and watched the NYC scenery pass.


	342. A New Prince: Isabella's POV post s4

"Come in," I replied at the sound of knock on the office door. Looking up from the papers spread out on my desk I see my intern Kurt Hummel hurry into the office.

"The design department finally sent up the last of the proposed designs for you approval," Kurt said, hurrying over to the desk.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. I had thought Kurt had already left seeing as I had giving him permission to leave early as his boyfriend Blaine was coming in on the noon train the following day.

"I was waiting for these to come."

"Someone else could have brought them to me."

Kurt shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you had them before I left."

I smiled. I enjoyed Kurt's enthusiasm and dedication to his work. "Well, I have them so run along," I told him, with a wave of my hand. "You'll want to make sure everything is perfect for your boyfriend's arrival tomorrow."

"Thank-you for the time off," Kurt said, a smile lighting up his face as he hurried out of my office.

Though I was dedicated to my work, I did have a soft spot for young love. Alone again, I picked up the designs Kurt had just dropped off and glanced through a few before dropping them on my desk. Getting to my feet, I crossed to the window that overlooked the front of the building. It wasn't long before my intern exited the building.

I hoped things worked out for him this year. I knew how much Kurt cared about Blaine. I had seen it last year. Now they were going to be in the city together and I hoped they were able to stay together.

Instead of heading in the direction of the subway station as I expected him too, Kurt headed for a lamp post. Watching the scene take place my smile grew bigger. Standing by the lamppost was a guy with black hair that Kurt threw his arms around. I knew instinctively who it was. Apparently my interns new prince had decided to surprise Kurt with an early arrival.

As I watch the two walk down the street arm in arm, I had a sense of watching the happy ending of a movie only I knew this story was only beginning.


	343. Overrated: Sue's POV

_**Prompt: Al Bundy -**__ "Love is not only blind but stupid." - 'Married With Children'_

* * *

><p>What had she been thinking falling for Rod Remington. The guy wasn't even really all that cute. Sure there had been a certain kind of charm to him but who really needed a guy anyway. They were nothing but trouble in the long run, her ongoing battle with Will Schuester was testament to that. Not even as someone as suave and good in bed as Remington had been was worth her tears. Let him have the blonde bimbo, Marcia Dean. They deserved each other anyway.<p>

No, Sue Sylvester had never needed anyone before and she didn't need anyone now. She was a national champion. She got what she wanted and she did that on her own. She didn't need Rod or anyone else to help her. There were only two people that were important in her world - herself and Jean. And as marrying her own sister was too creepy even for her, that left only one solution - Sue Sylvester would marry herself.

Head held high, and a demeanor of superiority about her, Sue Sylvester stalked into the party goods store that she had been frequenting of late. As she had so many other times before, she headed for the wedding section. Instead of fantasizing about a possible wedding to Rod, today she had a mission. Today she was going to buy the wedding invitations for her wedding. She was going to be happy and she was going to do it the same way she had done everything in her life - alone.

Love was overrated anyway. Looking out for yourself was the only way to go.


	344. Moving On: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Samwise Gamgee -**__ "But in the end it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why." - 'The Lord of the Rings'_

* * *

><p>I picked up the last piece of my attire, the black bow tie, and headed for the mirror on the wall. As I walked across the room, my eyes fell on my wedding picture in which Kathleen stared back at me with her bright smile. The day I lost her seemed like the day that a shadow fell over my life. The things that I enjoyed so much just didn't seem to matter as much anymore. The only thing that had mattered was Kurt, our boy who was a testament to the love that Kathleen and I had shared and that seemed to be enough.<p>

And then I had gotten to know Carole and I realized how much was missing in our lives. Seeing her with Finn, showed me how much I was failing to provide for Kurt.

Yes, I did the basics. I kept him clothed, fed and a roof over our heads but there was so much more that he was missing out on. I had never been good at talking about emotions and personal topics. How the day went, sports and weather were the topics I was comfortable with. Sticking to those topics though hadn't really allowed me to get to know the person Kurt was becoming. I had come to realize how much Kurt kept to himself in an effort to protect me. How much adult responsibility that he had managed to shoulder at a young age.

I couldn't change that. I couldn't give him back the years of childhood that life had robbed him of. What I could do though was to make an effort to engage in those difficult discussions that would allow him to see how much I loved him. To get to really know my son. To let him know that I was there for him no matter what, and that it wasn't his job to shield me from things. To allow him to enjoy the next couple of years of being a kid before he really did need to shoulder adult responsibilities.

Carole would help me do that. She was already helping me on some of the points, and her being in Kurt's life would be beneficial to him as well as me.

Taking my eyes from the picture, I gazed into the mirror. I was just about ready to take this next step. All I had to do was get this stupid piece of cloth tied correctly and I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish it. Perhaps I should have gone with a clip on.


	345. Moving On

_**Prompt: Ted Mosby:**__ "You may think your only choices are to swallow your anger or throw it in someone's face. But there's always a third option, you can just let it go. And only when you've done that is it really gone and you can move forward." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>After telling his friends and Mr. Schue about the transfer, Kurt made his way out to his car, his vision blurred by tears. It wasn't fair! He was the one that was being bullied. He was the one that someone had threatened to kill and yet he <em>was<em> the one that had to leave. He couldn't help but wonder what Karofsky or his father had told the school board to get them to revoke the expulsion. One thing was for sure, the fact that Karofsky had kissed him still hadn't come out. Kurt found himself wondering if he had told someone if Karofsky still would have been allowed to return to school. More than likely the school administration would have said he had been asking for it and still sided with Karofsky.

Reaching his Navigator, Kurt fumbled with his keys before finally unlocking the door. Climbing in he put his his bag in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. After several failed attempts to insert the key into the ignition, Kurt sighed in frustration and gave up. Wiping tears away with one hand, he reached for the phone in his bag with the other. Moments later he was listening to the phone ring and hoping that he wouldn't get Blaine's voicemail.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, answering the phone after the third ring, sounding too cheerful.

"I've got to leave McKinley. They're letting Karofsky come back," Kurt mumbled through his tears.

Not quite sure he caught what was said, Baline asked, "Wait? What?" The cheerfulness was gone.

"The schoolboard reversed the expulsion and Karofsky's coming back."

"How could they do that after he harassed you and threatened you?"

"There's no evidence to back my claims. Karofsky wins again. I try to stand up to him and all it gets me is hate kissed, threatened and forced to leave."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't suggested you stand up to him . . ."

"I'd still be getting shoved into lockers. This isn't your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"It isn't. The only ones at fault is the administration who wants to let homophobia slide."

"What are you doing?'Blaine asked.

"I'm coming to Dalton. My Dad and stepmother are giving up their honeymoon to send me. It's not fair. Karofsky's the one doing the bullying but my family and I are the ones paying."

"I know it isn't fair Kurt, but the best thing to do is let go of the anger and move on. All it will lead to is bitterness. I know."

Kurt wiped tears away again. "You seemed kind of angry about being forced to leave your school."

"I know. How do you think I know about the bitterness. The longer you hold onto the anger the harder it will be to let go. Sometimes I think I'll never get there. This is one road I don't want you to come down. Besides, you'll have me at Dalton."

Kurt couldn't help but smile about that.


	346. Asking Permission: Blaine's POV S4

AN: Because this little (what is it two seconds) promo scene is the first thing that has excited me about Glee in a long time I just had to expand on it. This probably will be nothing like what goes on in the show (I'm waiting to be disappointed actually) but I had fun writing it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Standing on the stage with Burt Hummel, I gathered my courage. Though in this day and age asking a father for permission to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage wasn't practiced much and Kurt was Burt's son, but still I felt given the circumstances it was necessary. It didn't make getting the words out any easier.<p>

"I would like to ask Kurt to marry me," I finally said, looking at the older man's reflection in the mirror he was standing in front of.

I could see the surprise on Burt's face at the announcement but couldn't read much else from the older man. I held my breath. Somehow walking into the man's garage and insisting that he talk to his son about sex had not been this nervewracking.

"You broke my boy's heart," Burt finally stated, not looking from the mirror.

"I know and I will regret that for the rest of my life," I admitted. "It doesn't change the fact that I still love him."

Burt finally turned from the mirror. "The two of you aren't actually dating again, are you?" he asked, clearly trying to make sure that he had all the facts straight.

"Not officially."

"Yet you want to ask him to marry you?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I feel that I can apologize until I'm blue in the face, and there will still be doubt to the sincerity of those apologies. I need to make a commitment to him to prove that I'm serious."

Burt raised his eyebrows at me and then nodded. Did he follow my logic?

"Well, I won't stand in your way," he finally said.

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Because though you broke his heart, if he didn't love you, then that wouldn't have happened," Burt continued. "And the simple fact is, you make my boy smile. You have from the first day he met you and you do now despite what happened. It's why I took you to New York at Christmas time. More than anything in this world, I want Kurt to be happy and I truly believe he can find happiness with you. But let me warn you know, if you ever do anything that stupid again, I will make your life a living hell, Blaine Anderson."

"Understood, sir," I replied, having no doubt that the man standing before me would follow through on that threat if necessary.


	347. Not Going To Get To Me: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Colonel Potter **__- "It's too big a world to be in competition with everyone. The only person who I have to be better than is myself."- 'M*A*S*H'_

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to let Finn get to me. I wasn't sure what the other teen's issue was with me but it wasn't important. I hadn't come to McKinley to be the lead singer. If I had wanted that then I would have stayed at Dalton. I had chosen McKinley to be closer to Kurt. He wold be going off to New York next year and I would be stuck here in Ohio. I wanted to make the most of the time that I did have with him and being at the same school would allow me to do that. More importantly, it had made Kurt happy and if Kurt was happy then so what if Finn wasn't.<p>

I had learned long ago that I didn't need anyone else's approval. My father had taught me that. It was flattering when I had it but it wasn't the most important thing. The most important thing was that I liked who I was. That I was happy with myself and with the job that I did. I approached everything with the attitude that if I did my best than it was a job well done. I didn't want to climb into bed at night knowing that I had beaten myself.

So, why shouldn't I back Finn's idea of giving Rory the solo. The guy was from another country and I knew how hard it was to be the new guy at school when there wasn't that difference. If giving him the solo made him feel like part of the group, I was all for it.


	348. Take Your Pick: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Carla -**__ "Most of all, I'm looking for the real thing and you're nothing but a little boy who's not used to being told 'no'. So there's a bunch of reasons. Pick your favorite." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>I hated gym class. I wasn't good at most sports and getting chosen last for a team almost every time was humiliating. To top it off, I didn't feel safe in the locker rooms, even though I had managed to find a locker away from everyone else in my gym class. At least it made changing for class a little less awkward for everyone involved.<p>

However, it also made me feel vulnerable. A feeling that increased as I heard footsteps walking down the row toward me. Pulling the McKinley PE T-shirt quickly over my head, I glanced quickly in the direction of footsteps. My worst fears were confirmed as I saw Karofsky making his way toward me. After he kissed me in the locker room yesterday I was more scared of him than ever.

"Go away," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering but not succeeding.

"You know you enjoyed that kiss Hummel," Karofsky whispered, as he came to a stop behind me.

"Not hardly. Like I said you're not my type."

"Why not?"

I hesitated answering unsure if I wanted to make him angrier. Then deciding I really had nothing to lose I replied. "Like I said yesterday, your overweight and sweat too much. You're a bully who hides behind those actions because you don't want to face the truth. You don't want to face your fears. You don't want people to really know who you are. So pick your favorite reason, but I still don't want you near me."

Karofsky reached out and grabbed my chin in his hand, turning my face toward him. I felt my breath catch as I froze, to scared to try to move away. Not that I had far to run anyway, what with a wall behind me.

"I'm not scared of anything," Karofsky told me.

"Then kiss me in front of other people," I told him, the words showing more bravado than I really felt.

"Let's go boys. Anyone not out here in two minutes will be doing laps," Coach Beiste called into the locker room from the gymnasium.

"Don't tell anyone Hummel. I'm warning you," Karofsky said menacingly as he walked away.

Alone again I sank down on the bench. Running laps by myself didn't seem like such a punishment right now. At least I wouldn't have to face Karosky right away.


	349. The Real Reason: Kurt's POV post S4

_**Prompt: Mark - **__"I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen...but I do know how I feel and I feel like I've found something amazing, and I want to be here. I want to get to know you. We cannot be scared. I would hate to miss another boat." -'ER'_

* * *

><p>I had told everyone that I was here to see all my friends graduate - Tina, Artie, Sam, Brittany and Blaine. Even as I told them that, I knew it wasn't true though. I had broken things off with Adam three weeks ago. He was a nice enough guy but I just couldn't see myself spending a lifetime with him and it wasn't fair to keep leading him on. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I still loved Blaine. Every hope and dream I had for the future still involved him. It was time I stopped denying it.<p>

As I watched Blaine walk across the stage all I could hope was that he still loved me. That he hadn't given up waiting for me to come to my senses.

As Blaine reached up to switch his tassel to the other side of the hat his eyes found mine. The smile he shot me made my heart skip a beat. It told me what I needed to know, he hadn't given up on me yet. I still had a shot, all I had to do was have the courage to make that leap and trust him again.

And I was going to do it, just as soon as I could get him alone. I was going to tell Blaine that I still loved him, had always loved him, and maybe we didn't know how things would turn out but I was willing to take a chance on him. On us because I missed what we'd had. I missed him and I didn't want to miss my one chance at true love because I was scared of getting hurt.

As I watched Blaine take his place with the other graduates, my eyes lingered on him. No matter what I had told people, he was the reason I was here. The reason I had come to Lima. With any luck I wouldn't be making the return trip to New York alone.


	350. Always Another Chance: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Haley James Scott -**__ "Love means giving chances when there are no more chances left to give." - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

><p>I looked down at the ring I had accepted from Blaine. The ring that symbolized the promise we had made to one another to get married. To commit our lives to one another and a little voice inside my head was asking me why I had done it. He had cheated on me less than a year ago so what was stopping him from doing so again.<p>

"Am I stupid for saying yes?" I asked, looking over at my stepbrother who was sitting on the couch next to me. I was surprised to find him looking in my direction already having expected to have to repeat the question due to Finn's interest having been on the movie we were supposed to be watching.

"No, you're not stupid," Finn replied. "Just in love."

"But he cheated on me."

"You're not the first one to take someone back after that has happened," he replied.

I didn't need to ask him for instances as I knew what he was referring to. He'd had two girlfriends cheat on him before - Quinn and Rachel. Both girls he had dated again. Rachel he had even proposed to, so if I was stupid for taking Blaine back then at least I was in good company.

"And you know what, I would still ask Rachel to marry me again if I thought she would say yes. It's why I went to New York when Santana told me about Brody. I love Rachel and I will do all I can to protect her with my dying breath no matter how many mistakes she makes. Real love doesn't fade with a broken heart, it grows stronger so that we can give those we love another chance."

I nodded, knowing there was truth in his words. Even through all the anger and tears I had gone through last fall I had never stopped loving Blaine. I looked down at the ring again and knew I wanted the future it symbolized.

"However, I love you just as much as I do Rachel, just in a different way, so you better tell that boyfriend of yours that I won't be as forgiving if there is ever a second occurrence," Finn added, causing me to look up again.

I smiled. "I'll pass along the message although Dad's already told him close to the same thing. Between the two of you, he might regret ever asking me to marry him."

"No he won't. He's too head over heels for you," Finn replied.

It didn't take me long to realize the truth in Finn's words. After all Blaine hadn't given up on me while I was dealing with my anger. He had supported me through my Dad's illness despite my insistence that we were just friends. Blaine truly was my best friend, and I knew I was one of the lucky one's to be able to marry their best friend.


	351. Dream Answer

_**Prompt: Dana Scully**__ - "A dream is an answer to a question we haven't learned how to ask." -'X-Files'_

* * *

><p>"Finn, get up or you're going to be late for school!"<p>

Finn groaned as his mother's voice cut through the dream he was having. He opened his eyes and looked around, blinking as his mind tried to differentiate the real world from the dream he had been lost in. The dream in which he had gotten into a fight with Karofsky and Azimio because he had stood up for Kurt. Stood up for him, but he hadn't been doing very well against the other two jocks.

"Finn!" his mother called, knocking on his bedroom door.

"I'm up!" Finn called back, throwing back his blanket and sitting up in the bed.

As he got ready for school he kept thinking about the dream. He was aware of his teammates, especially Karofsky and Azimio, giving Kurt a hard time. In fact, only a few short months ago he had been a part of it. That was before he had joined Glee. Before he had rescued Artie from the port-a-toilet. He had thought that just laying off Kurt himself would be enough to ease his conscious. It hadn't been though. Kurt was a good kid, even if he was different, and he didn't deserve the harassment he was getting. Still, Finn knew that standing up for him would even be a greater degree of social suicide than standing up for Artie. More than even joining Glee Club had been.

But perhaps it was what he needed to do to put his conscious at ease. He really didn't want to have a repeat of the dream he'd had last night. Dreaming about Karofsky and Azimio beating him up once was quite enough. And maybe he wouldn't need to actually confront the two bullies directly. Maybe just showing Kurt that he was on his side would be enough to clear his conscious. The question was, how did he do even that?


	352. More Important: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Mal Reynolds - **__"So why don't we just ignore each other until we go away" - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>Other than my music playing, the house was silent. The rest of the family was at Finn's football game, as were most of my friends, even Blaine. Normally, though I'm not much for football, I would be there too but not this time. Nor did I have any plans on being at any other games for the rest of the season. I wanted nothing to do with Finn and for the last week had been perfectly happy to pretend that he didn't exist. Just the other night at dinner my father had asked me how long I planned on ignoring him. My reply had been until we both went away to college.<p>

Ignoring him had been easy to do as I was still angry with him for taking Rachel's side in the whole election debacle. Rachel had cost me the election and had caused people, even my father, to doubt my integrity. Even though she had come forward, and kept me from getting suspended, I still didn't have class president to put on my NYADA application. Without any significant achievement to set me apart, my chances of getting in were low. I think I ha a good case for being upset with her and yet Finn tried to defend her actions.

Well I didn't need either of them.

The ringing of my cell phone caught my attention. Seeing my dad's number on the screen I picked it up.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"We're going to be late getting home. Finn took a hard hit in the game and we're at the emergency room."

Suddenly all the anger I felt at Finn melted away. "I'm on my way," I said into the phone, getting to my feet. I ended the call without giving my Dad a chance to say anything else, and after grabbing my keys hurried out to my car.

I got to the hospital quickly and hurried inside. A quick inquiry at the desk had me pointed in the direction of where Finn was. I quickly made my way that way and soon could see my father and Carole standing on either side of the gurney that Finn, who was thankfully awake, was lying on. Rushing forward, I threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this past week," I told him, as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The prospect of not getting into NYADA was nothing compared to the thought of losing my stepbrother. "I love you," I added, feeling Finn's arms tighten around me.

"I love you too, Dude. But it's going to be okay. It's just a mild concussion. It's not my first one. It comes with the territory."

"A few days of rest and he's going to be fine, Kurt," Carole added.

"Though it looks like it may have knocked some sense into you instead of Finn," my father added, lightly as he rested his hand on my shoulder.


	353. Birthday Cake

_**Prompt: Veronica Mars: **__"After disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on." -'Veronica Mars'_

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly at the Hummel household. Watching Kurt chat animatedly with his father, no traces of his earlier tears, made Kathleen smile. She just hope the mood wouldn't be ruined by dessert. Kurt had insisted on baking his dad's birthday cake by himself and the seven year old's first efforts had been far from perfect.<p>

The kitchen had been a disaster area - powdered cake mix, a broken egg, and a half a bottle of vegetable oil having ended up places other than the mixing bowl. Kurt and the mixer had then had a battle, the results being cake batter on everything in the immediate area, including Kathleen and her son. Kurt had then set the timer wrong, resulting in the cake burning on the edges. The decorating job left something to be desired to, but Kurt had put his heart and soul into that cake so the mess had been worth it, including making her son take an early bath. Kathleen hoped Burt could hide any adverse reactions to it.

"Is it time for dessert yet?" Kurt asked, looking expectantly at his mother.

Though Kurt hadn't quite cleared his plate, Kathleen decided to let it go this one time. "Yes, I think we're ready for dessert. Do you want to go get the cake?" she asked, wanting a moment alone with her son.

"Yes," Kurt said, hoping own from his chair and scurrying for the kitchen.

"Don't run in the house," Burt called after him, Kurt immediately obeying the command.

"Your son made the cake himself this year," Kathleen said softly as Kurt disappeared into the kitchen. "I do know it's a little overcooked, but he tried his best so please try to smile no matter what it tastes like?"

Burt felt a wave of trepidation at the announcement. "Smile no matter what. Got it." Burt replied, not wanting to hurt his son's feelings no matter how the cake turned out.

Soon Kurt was walking back into the room carefully carrying the cake. "Happy Birthday, Dad," Kurt said happily as he placed the cake in front of his father.

"This looks great, Kiddo," Burt exclaimed though what he really wanted to do was laugh at the cake with the frosting that looked like a stormy ocean, shaky print lettering and crooked candles. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Except for putting it in and taking it out of the oven. Mommy didn't want me to burn myself."

"You did a great job," Burt told him as Kathleen started lighting the candles, discreetly straightening them as she went.

A short time later, Happy Birthday had been sung, the candles blown out, and three pieces cut.

"This is great, Kiddo," Burt said, after taking his first bite of the cake. And though it didn't taste the best and he had found an egg shell in it, the cake had been baked out of love and Burt would cherish it because of that.


	354. Rescue: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Lesile Knope - **__"The things that you have done for me - to help me, support me, surprise me, to make me happy... go above and beyond what any person deserves. You're all I need." - 'Parks and Recreation'_

* * *

><p>Kurt's piano playing filled the background as I tried to come up with a course load for the fall semester. Looking down at the graph paper I was trying to create a schedule on I felt my panic rising. I had erased some things so many times I couldn't read what was written there, at least one class was repeated, and some of them overlapped.<p>

"This is impossible," I muttered letting my head fall forward onto the table. My forehead made contact with the wood a bit too hard and I was instantly rubbing the spot with the hand not still holding the pencil as the piano music came to a stop.

"I heard that. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, spinning around on the piano bench.

"I will be," I muttered, too embarrassed to look over at him.

Either concern or curiosity caused my stepbrother to get to his feet and soon he was standing next to me. "Want some help?" he asked.

"A full semester of courses should not be this hard to come up with," I replied, not really answering his question. I tossed the pencil down on the ground.

Undeterred by my attitude, Kurt grabbed a chair and pulled it over. Sitting next to me, he picked up the pencil and a blank piece of graph paper. Before I could even think to protest, my stepbrother had made a new blank schedule and was looking over my degree requirements. For the next fifteen minutes, he made notes as he simultaneously looked through the course catalog and asked me questions.

"There, how does that look?" Kurt asked, sliding the schedule over to me.

In front of me was a neatly prepared schedule for my required twelve credits. Kurt had blocked out the times I would need to be at McKinley to help out with the New Directions as well as only schedule one class for me on Fridays. He had managed to do in fifteen minutes what I had been trying fruitlessly to do for the last three days.

"You're amazing," I replied, not sure what else to say.

"I know. I'm just waiting for people on Broadway to make that realization," Kurt said lightly as he got to his feet.

As I watched him return to the piano, not for the first time I wondered why I had ever fought the idea of my mom and his Dad. Despite our rocky past, Kurt had proven time after time to be my biggest supporter. Even when he didn't agree with my decisions, he was still unfailingly by my side. Though I didn't often say it or show it, I knew how lucky I was to have someone like Kurt in my corner.


	355. True Happiness: Kurt's POV

_**AN: So, I wrote a drabble or two before about Kurt's first Broadway role in 'Cry Baby'. This would be after the performance. **_

_**Prompt: Charlie - **__"I can see it, this one moment when you know you're not a sad story. You are alive, and you stand up and see the lights on the buildings and everything that makes you wonder, and you're listening to that song on that drive, with the people that you love most in this world." -'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'_

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the dressing room. My hair was finally back to it's normal color and in my mind I could still hear the thunderous clapping from the audience at the end of the performance. I had made it through my opening night on Broadway without any major mistakes, though what the critics would say in the papers tomorrow was yet to be seen.<p>

Knowing that I couldn't stay hidden away much longer without someone coming to find me, I got to my feet and grabbed the three batches of roses given to me by those who had been in the audience tonight. With my arms full of flowers, I picked up my bag and left the dressing room. Backstage was fairly quiet as most of the cast and crew had already cleared out. That all changed as soon as I stepped into the lobby.

"You were breathtaking tonight," Blaine told me as he gave me a hug and then gave me a quick kiss.

Before I could react he was taking the roses I was carrying out of my arms. I didn't have time to wonder about my boyfriend's action as the breath was knock out of me as Finn caught me up in a huge bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you, dude," Finn told me as he let go.

And then Rachel was there with congratulations and a hug. When Rachel stepped away, Carole took her place. I still hadn't gotten my breath back when my Dad was pulling me in close.

"Your mother would have been proud. You made it to Broadway, Kurt. Nobody could stop and you've made it."

"Thanks, Dad," I said quietly, returning his hug. The reaction from these five people meant more to me than anything else. Let the critics say what they will, they couldn't take this feeling right now away from me.

"I'm starving. How about we all go get something to eat?" Finn suggested when my Dad finally let me go.

As we all headed out of the theater to catch a taxi, Blaine wrapped an arm around my waist. As we stepped out into the New York night, I leaned in close to him. This might not be the first time I had seen these lights, but tonight they seemed to be brighter. Tonight I knew that all the heartache that I had gone through to get to this point was worth it. In this moment, I knew true happiness and nothing was ever going to take it away.


	356. We're All Just Stories: Kurt's POV

_**AN: Just a little season 3 graduation fun! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: The Second Doctor - **__"We are all just stories in the end." - 'Doctor Who'_

* * *

><p>The buzz of voices filled the gymnasium as I gathered with my classmates before our graduation ceremony. We still had twenty minutes before the ceremony, and the buzz kept increasing as more seniors showed up. However I realized that one familiar face was missing from my gathered group of friends, and I had a feeling that I knew where he had gotten to.<p>

"I'll be back," I told Mercedes, as I extracted my arm from hers.

"Just watch the time," she reminded me.

I nodded as I left the gymnasium and headed out to the football field. As soon as the field was in sight I spotted the familiar lanky form of my stepbrother standing on the sidelines.

"You know you're mother is going to be upset if you spend your graduation ceremony out here," I commented lightly as I came to a stop beside him.

"I just wanted to see it one more time."

"I guess there are quite a few memories out here for you," I commented, looking around the field. Truth be told, I had a couple of fond memories that had been made here during my short stint on the football team as well.

"Yeah, there are, though it's sad that this is the only field I'll be able to create memories on."

Reaching out, I rested my arm across his shoulders. "You led us to two state championships, Finn, the first two in the school's history. That's no small feat."

"But it didn't get me anywhere except for a story to be told amongst other students. That's what these last four years have amounted to - we're all just stories in the end."

"True, but the thing about stories is they can always be continued. I may not know what I'm doing after not getting into NYADA but I'm looking forward to that journey of discovery. So what do you say we go close the book on our lives here at McKinley."

I saw Finn nod as he continued to look out across the field.

"You want to know what my favorite memory on this field is, though."

"Winning that first championship game," I guessed.

"That was pretty sweet, but no. My favorite memory is watching you kick the ball through those goal post during your tryout during our sophomore year. That was pretty awesome."

I smiled as I followed his gaze toward the goal posts. That moment had felt pretty good, what with doing something that no one thought I could do.

"Let's go before we're late for our own graduation," I said, breaking the silence.

Finn fell in step beside me as we headed back to the school, his arm coming to rest across my shoulders before too long. Finn was right, we were all stories but like reading a book for the first time, you never knew where you were going to end up in the end.


	357. Listen To The Butterflies: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Doug Witter -**__"You know, that's maybe what sucks most about getting older. Somewhere along the way you just lose the butterflies" - 'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

><p>I looked around the ballroom of the Waldorf where Isabella's latest charity event was taking place. It looked as if everything was in order for the guests to start arriving in twenty minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief. The last four hours had been a mad dash to make sure this event unfolded smoothly as my boss and mentor was counting on me.<p>

My cell phone vibrated and as nothing was demanding my immediate attention, I slipped it out of my pocket to check it. I smiled as I saw it was a text message from Blaine.

_I know you're busy tonight, but I just wanted to say good luck. I'm sure things will be fabulous because everything you do always is._

Despite the two of us not dating, I found my heart skipping a beat at the praise and I'm sure the smile on my face grew brighter.

"And that would be a text from Blaine," I heard Isabella state as I put the cell phone away.

I quickly turned in her direction.

"Everything is ready for the event to start. I went through my checklist twice."

"I have no worries about tonight. That's why I put you in charge," Isabella told me, reaching out to pat my shoulder.

"Why do you say the text is from Blaine?" I asked her, curious as to how she could tell.

"The way your face lights up when you read it. It only happens when you get a text or talk to Blaine. When it's Adam, you just get a small smile on your lips that doesn't reach you eyes," Isabella told him.

I blushed. I didn't think I was that transparent. "I still get the butterflies when it comes to Blaine," I admitted quietly.

"Ah, the butterflies. I miss those," Isabella said as someone called her name. "My advice, listen to the butterflies," she told me, before heading off in the direction of the guy who had called her name.

_~Listen to the butterflies,~_ I thought as I watched my boss walk away. Isabella's advice had yet to steer me wrong. Perhaps she had a point.


	358. My Fault: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Angela - **__"There is nothing there. It's over and gone and you all blame me." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>As the bus pulled up in front of McKinley High, Finn got slowly to his feet. He had been dragging his feet all morning. Even with the distance of the summer between him and their loss at Regionals, Finn wasn't ready to face the first day of school. Somehow, losing the show choir competition was more humiliating than the football team's dismal performance last year and that in itself confused him. It wasn't even like he had wanted to join Glee to begin with. If Mr. Schue had found that marijuana in his locker, which he still didn't know where it came from, he never would have joined.<p>

So why did he care that he had cost them a trip to Nationals because he had followed his heart and kissed Rachel on stage? 'The Kiss That Missed' as it had been billed on YouTube.

But it did matter to him. Everyone had been so hyped going into Regionals that not even placing was devastating. The football team was expected to lose but New Directions, well they had gone to the competition feeling that they could make a good showing. Finn had liked that feeling so much more than going into a game knowing you were going to come out a loser.

But once again he was part of a losing team. They hadn't placed at Regionals. They hadn't gone on to Nationals. After all their hard work, there was nothing to show for it and Finn couldn't help but feel like everyone was going to blame him. He had never been a fan of the first day of school but today he really didn't want to walk through those front doors of McKinley.


	359. I've Missed You

_**Prompt: Robin Scherbatsky -**__"I've missed you. Not in a 'we're going to make out' way, not even in an 'I forgive you' way. Just in an 'I've missed you' way." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>Blaine stood looking down at the phone after ending the call with Kurt. He had given up hope of ever hearing from his former boyfriend who hadn't been returning his phone calls. Now, on Thanksgiving, right before Sectionals, he'd had a brief conversation with him. It truly did give him something to be thankful for this year.<p>

Sure, it hadn't been a let's get back together call. Kurt hadn't even been able to tell him that he was forgiven but Kurt had called him. Kurt had admitted that he missed talking to him and that was a victory in of itself because if he missed him then on some level Kurt still cared about him.

Finally putting the phone away, Blaine returned to where the others were waiting to take the stage with a lighter heart. He was still a long way from where he wanted to be with Kurt but the two of them had taken a step forward and that was enough for now. Given how badly he had screwed up, things weren't going to be fixed overnight, but at least progress had been made.


	360. Homework

_**AN: Sorry. Been busy with real life this weekend which is why I haven't posted. You'll get two drabbles tonight.**_

_**Prompt: Wash -**__ "Don't know. I'm starting to like this poetry thing. 'Here lies my beloved, my autumn flower... somewhat less attractive now that she's all corpsified and gross—'" - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>Finn stalked down the steps muttering curses about his English teacher under his breath. Seriously, why did they have to write poetry anyway. Wasn't reading it torture enough?<p>

"Something wrong?" Burt asked, looking up from the television.

"And impossible assignment," Finn complained, looking at his stepfather. "We're supposed to write a poem that reflects us in some way."

"That should be easy," Kurt piped up from his spot next to his father. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Football rules, so get a clue."

Finn shot him a death glare. "You're not helping," he told him. "What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked, hearing a hockey game playing on the television. His stepbrother was not a sports fan.

"I've got a week to find an athlete I admire and write an essay on him," Kurt said, making a face. "Talk about a stupid assignment."

"I'd trade you any day."

"You know, poems don't have to rhyme. There is such a thing as free verse. As for it reflecting something about you, write about how being out on a football field makes you feel."

Finn considered Kurt's advice. Perhaps he could do that. "That might just work. Thanks," Finn said hurrying back upstairs.

Alone with his son again, Burt glanced over at him.

"Did your teacher say that you needed to choose a professional athlete?" Burt asked.

"No. The assignment just says athlete. Why?" Kurt asked, looking over at his father.

"Perhaps you should stop sitting through games you don't like and think a little closer to home when picking an athlete then," Burt said, a subtle nod toward the steps Finn had just ran up.

Kurt picked up on what his father was getting at immediately and jumped excitedly to his feet. "Why didn't I think of that. You're a genius Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, following his stepbrother up the stairs.

"I try," Burt commented smugly, as he returned his attention back to the screen.


	361. Sweeping In: Puck's POV

_**Prompt: Carter -**__ "I'm just saying there's a risk in anything that you do, right? But don't you want to stack the odds in your favor? I mean, I'm drawn to you. It's kind of that simple. I've been drawn to you for two years, but chaos always seems to rule, and I don't want it to rule. I want to know where it's taking me." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Seeing her standing there, eyes bright with tears, I knew that this was my moment. I knew she would be hurt by Finn's rejection, and perhaps it wasn't the best timing, but I was afraid that if I waited I would miss my chance again. After two years of wishing I'd had the courage to stay with her during our sophomore year, I wasn't taking that risk. I'd rather take the risk on us.<p>

So feeling more nervous than I ever had before I walked toward her.

"He doesn't know what he's throwing away," I tell her softly, reaching out to wipe a tear that has finally fallen.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," Rachel replied, hugging the school books that she's holding closer to her. "And he's right, I shouldn't have stuffed the ballot boxes. I ruined Kurt's chances."

"Everybody makes mistakes. I've made a ton of them over the years, and my biggest mistake was ever letting you go."

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked, the surprised clear in her voice.

"I'm saying that even though this is lousy timing, I want a second chance. I've watched from the sidelines long enough, not wanting to compete for you because I felt I owed Finn that much giving the fact that I got Quinn pregnant while they were dating, but I find myself drawn to you. I may not be sure where my life is going, but I want to make that discovery with you, if you'll give me the chance."

"Finn just broke up with me and you're doing this now?"

"I don't want anyone else to steal my chance away. We can take it slow," I assure her. "Perhaps start with me taking you home this afternoon.

There is silence for a bit after my offer, and then Rachel nods her consent. What I'm doing is a risk, but then life is all about risks, and I refused to be afraid of living.


	362. You're Doing Fine

_**AN: A little future Furt. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Prompt: Data -**__ "It is the struggle itself that is most important. We must strive to be more than we are. It does not matter that we will never reach our ultimate goal. The effort yields its own rewards." -'The Next Generation'_

* * *

><p>Walking into the New York City classroom, Kurt saw his stepbrother sitting, head resting in his hands, at the large desk in front of the blackboard. Math equations were scrawled across the dark surface in different color chalks. Though ideally Finn wanted to be working as a highschool music teacher he had been having trouble finding a position and so after three years of subbing had accepted an offered position as a fifth grade teacher after a teacher quit during the first month of the school year. From the haggard look of his stepbrother, Kurt had a feeling the job wasn't going as smoothly as hoped.<p>

"Rough day?" Kurt inquired, as he walked toward the front of the classroom.

Finn looked up at the question. "Try a rough two months," he replied, sitting up and leaning back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can see why the first teacher quit. I'm not sure how to get through to these kids."

"Getting a taste of the hassle you gave some of your teachers, huh?" Kurt joked, reaching the desk and perching on the side of it.

"Kurt, these kids make some of Puck's antics seem tame," Finn replied. "I wanted to be a teacher that was actually able to inspire students but I think I'm in over my head. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a teacher at all."

"Nonsense," Kurt said. "You've lasted longer than the first teacher did, that's saying something about you."

"But these kids don't listen. I don't think they're learning anything."

"Give it time. I'm sure you'll make headway. Look at what you did with the Glee group at the Y. Those middle schoolers are having the time of their lives with that."

"Yeah, after you and Blaine agreed to help. The fact that two guys who are performing on Broadway are giving them some attention gives them something to brag about at school."

"But you started that group, Finn. You're giving them your time to help them discover the joys of music and there is a lot of talent blossoming under that attention. Don't sell yourself short. Even if you aren't one of those teachers that all the kids love, if you help even one kid reach their potential then wasn't it worth it?"

Finn looked up at his stepbrother. "You're right. Someone has got to do this job even if all I'm doing is keeping the from getting arrested for six hours out of the day."

"Hang in there. It'll get better," Kurt said with a smile. "Meanwhile, I stopped by to invite you to dinner tonight. Blaine's got a new recipie he wants to try out and I'd prefer not to be the only guinea pig."

Finn laughed. "Sure. I could use the company tonight even if dinner isn't edible," Finn said, thinking about the last time Blaine attempted a new recipe. "Let's hope the fire company doesn't get involved this time around."


	363. Right In My World: Kurt's POV (post s4)

_**Prompt: Barney Stinson - "**__It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving her anymore than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>As the group headed toward the doors of Bread Stix, I felt Blaine grab my arm. Tugging gently he pulled me off to the side, letting the rest of the New Directions filter by. I watched him curiously as he watched the others filter into the restaurant.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked, my eyes focused on Blaine as he turned to look at me.

"I need to talk to you alone," he told me. I could sense his nervousness.

"Okay," I ventured, hesitantly worried about where this was heading.

"Look, Kurt, despite everything that has happened I still love you," Blaine began.

I opened my mouth to say something but felt Blaine press a finger against my lips before I could get anything out.

"Just let me talk for a moment, please?"

I nodded my consent.

"And all I've been thinking of since Valentine's Day is how to get you back. I started thinking I needed some grand gesture and I bought you a ring and was going to propose, but after seeing Mr. Shcuester and Miss Pillsbury finally say their vows I realize you Dad was right. We're too young for that kind of commitment, especially giving the events of this past year. However I want you in my life, and not just as friends or as some fun hook-up now and then. I want to be able to proudly tell people that you're my boyfriend again. I want to hold your hand without wondering if I'm going too far. I want to kiss you when we part instead of just saying good-bye. You're my everything Kurt and I want to be your boyfriend again."

I felt my breath catch as my mind tried to process everything that Blaine had just said. Despite everything that had happened since the fall, all the pain and tears I had gone through and the multiple times I tried to convince myself that I was better off without Blaine, the truth was I had never stopped loving him. Never once had I uttered the words good-bye to him, even when I was avoiding his calls because I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore than I could make myself stop breathing.

Unable to form any words, I threw my arms around him and held him tight as I hooked my chin over his shoulder. I felt Blaine's arm tentatively encircle me before holding me tight.

"Is this a yes?" he asked softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes," I finally whispered, still not letting go. "Did you really buy me a ring?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket now and I'll hang on to it until the time is right," Blaine told me.

"I like the sound of that," I told him right before another familiar voice interrupted the moment.

"Does this mean the 'just friends' charade is over?"

Breaking away from Blaine, I saw Mercedes and Mike standing at the entrance and knew everything was right in my world.


	364. Guilty: Finn's POV

_**AN: So, this is the start of another little drabble arc. The next four drabbles will sort of fit together to form the story. Hope you all enjoy. Set during season 1 - AU.**_

_**Prompt: Neela - **__"[You are a] Coward and a liar! I never asked you to do this for me, but you did! And now you're leaving, and I'm supposed to live with the fact that I killed a man, and that you helped and lied for me to cover it up." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a coward."<em>

With a gasp I sat up. It didn't take for me to realize that I was in my bed in my room. That realization though didn't get the image of Kurt, faced bruised and scraped up, arm in a cast and dressed in a hospital gown or his whispered words out of my mind. I hadn't even seen him since yesterday afternoon, only heard about his injuries - a broken arm, broken wrist, fractured cheek bone and quite a few scrapes and bruises. As far as I knew he was still in the hospital having been admitted last night as he had been in shock by the time Mr. Schuester had found him - on the ground by the dumpster where Puck and I had left him. Apparently Kurt had fallen climbing from the dumpster after we left.

And Puck and I were home free. We had stuck to our story about having gone out for pizza right after football practice and Kurt refused to give names. If only freeing myself from the guilt was so easy.

Despite it being almost eleven o'clock at night, I reached over for my cell phone. I easily found Puck's number and pressed the button.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Puck asked moments later, clearly having been woken up by the phone.

"Yes but I can't sleep. I keep seeing Kurt every time I close my eyes."

"Don't go soft on me, Hudson. We're in the clear as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"And you're okay with that even though its our fault Kurt is in the hospital."

"How do you figure that? We didn't beat him up. He fell climbing out of the dumpster."

"Which he wouldn't have been in if we hadn't put him there."

"A technicality."

"Puck, he could have died. How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? We lied to save ourselves and Kurt could have died if no one had found him."

"It was a school parking lot. Someone was bound to come along eventually. You really want to be suspended or worse expelled."

"No," I admitted, though silently I added that I also wanted to sleep without being haunted by a guilty conscience.

"Then keep your mouth shut Hudson. As long as Hummel doesn't talk we'll be fine. Now I'm going back to sleep."

And with that my best friend ended the call and once again I was left alone with the guilt and the question of whether I kept my mouth shut or come forward and faced up to my actions.


	365. Coming Clean: Finn's POv

_**Prompt: Mark Greene **__- "See, there's two kinds of people. The kind that gets rid of their feelings. And the kind that keeps them. If you're going to keep your feelings, you're going to get sick from time to time. That's just how it works." -'ER'_

* * *

><p>By the time my mother got home I had made up my mind to come clean and face the consequences of my actions. I knew Puck was not going to be happy with me but then it wouldn't be the first time that we hadn't seen eye to eye on something.<p>

"Finn, what are you still doing up?" she asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, looking up at her from the couch. "I've got a confession to make," I added.

I saw her expression change from surprise to worry, as she pushed the front door shut behind her. "What is it?" she asked, as she joined me on the couch a few moments later.

"I didn't tell the whole truth about where I was yesterday afternoon. Puck and I did go out for pizza after practice but that was after we had tossed Kurt into the dumpster," I told her looking down at the floor as I made my confession.

"Finn, why?" she asked. I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"The football team was insisting on carrying out the 'unofficial hazing'," I admitted. It was unofficial because the school did not sanction it and the last group of kids to get caught participating in a hazing had been suspended. "I wasn't able to talk them out of it so I got them to agree to tossing him in the dumpster. I figured at least it was something that had been done before and he wouldn't get hurt. At least I didn't think he would."

"Before? Finn, didn't we have this discussion last year after you got suspended for a day following the pee balloon incident."

"Yes but I just wanted the guys to like me."

"By being a bully?" my mother asked. "Because that is exactly what it is, and Kurt got hurt because of it this time."

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"But he did. Nothing can change that but I am proud of you for admitting your involvement."

"I couldn't sleep because of the guilt," I told her looking up at her.

"Then there is hope for you yet," she told me. "Tomorrow we're going to stop by the hospital before I take you to school. You're going to apologize personally to Burt and Kurt and then you're going to tell Principal Figgins what you told me."

"Puck's going to hate me, isn't he?" I asked, thinking of my best friend who had told me to keep my mouth shut.

"If he's a real friend, he'll forgive you and if he doesn't then you shouldn't be hanging out with him anyway," she told me, getting to her feet. "Now it's late. Go get some sleep."

Nodding, I got to my feet and headed for my bedroom. I couldn't say I felt great, but I did feel as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.


	366. Telling Burt: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Barney Stinson - **__"Sometimes we search for one thing but discover another." -'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>I followed behind my mother slowly. I never felt more nervous about doing something as I did right now. I knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. I knew Burt was going to be angry, and he had every right to be.<p>

"Couldn't you just tell him," I asked.

"No. It needs to come from you," she replied firmly, stopping in front of a doorway. She knocked on the open door as she stuck her head into the room. Moments later Burt Hummel was stepping into the hallway. "Finn has something he wants to tell you," she said, looking from Burt to me.

I took a deep breath as the big man glared down at me. "I'm responsible for throwing Kurt into the dumpster, well a friend and myself did. It was supposed to be a harmless prank to satisfy the rest of the guys on the football team with the ritual hazing. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"But he did get hurt."

"I know. And I'm sorry, though I know that doesn't count for a lot," I said, looking down at the floor now.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Burt finally spoke up. "No, it does count for something. It doesn't make what you did right, but I respect you owning up to what you did. Besides, I played sports in school as well, and am ashamed to say I was part of more than one hazing prank. Guess we got lucky that none of them went wrong."

"I'll never do it again," I assured him, looking up from the floor. I felt as if I was dodging a bullet having been prepared to get yelled at. "I'm going to go confess to Figgins first thing when I get to the school."

Burt looked briefly toward the hospital room and then back at me. "I don't think that's necessary," he said, surprising me. From the look on her face my mom was surprised to. "Kurt refused to even tell me who was involved for some reason. Given the circumstances, I think we should respect his wishes and keep this between us. I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is. But you need to promise me you won't be involved in bullying my son again."

"Absolutely," I replied, surprised by his decision. I had thought for sure Burt would be demanding the highest form of punishment possible for me and Puck.

"And I also think you should go in there and apologize to, Kurt," Burt added, with a nod toward the room.

I gulped. Somehow facing Kurt was just as hard as facing his father had been but my mom had wanted me to apologize to my classmate as well. Besides, Kurt deserved an apology even if I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

With a nod in response, I started past him and toward the room he had exited from moments before.


	367. Apology: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Tom Paris **__- "Courage doesn't mean that you don't have fear, it means that you've learned to overcome it." - 'Voyager'_

* * *

><p>I had never considered myself a coward. There wasn't much that scared me and I tended to do the things that my peers didn't want to do. I always thought that was what a leader did. Right now though, standing outside of Kurt's hospital room, I had never been so scared of doing something in my life. Never mind that I had just faced his father, Burt Hummel being one of the few things I would admit of being scared of. Right now, the idea of seeing Kurt terrified me.<p>

With a shaking hand, I reached out and knocked on the door as I stepped into the doorway. Kurt was laying on the hospital bed, his arm with a cast on it propped up on a pillow. Along with a nasty looking bruise, the right side of his face was scrapped up.

"Come in," Kurt replied tentatively, not completely able to hide the surprise in his voice.

I took a hard swallow, trying hard to resist the urge to turn and run from the room. "I'm sorry, Kurt," I finally managed to get out in a shaky voice. "It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. We never meant for you to get hurt."

"It's not you fault I'm clumsy," Kurt replied.

I couldn't believe he was trying to shoulder the blame for what happened. He had never done anything warrant the way he was treated and yet he always held his head up high.

"No but it is my fault that you were in the position to get hurt," I told him. "I shouldn't have gone along with it. I should've stood up to the other guys and told them it was wrong but I was afraid to stand up to them so I guess I'm not as courageous as I'd like to think I am."

"Don't sell yourself short, Finn. You found the courage to come here and apologize and face my dad. Most kids run once they see him."

"I don't blame them. I was terrified to come here but I knew I had to. I owed you that much."

"So you faced your fear to do what was right. That sounds courageous to me. Especially seeing as I wouldn't have turned you in," Kurt replied.

"I can't understand why you wouldn't. I deserve it."

"Because you're the only person who has ever stood up for me at all. To me that counts for a lot."

I knew what he was referring to with that comment. The time I had said something to Puck when he had shoved Kurt into the lockers. That was the only time I had stood up for him though compared to how many failures to do so. I couldn't grasp why that one time would be so important but then I also didn't have to face what Kurt did daily. To me he was the courageous one. I made a silent promise to try to do better by him.


	368. Slushy Reflection: Finn's POV

_**AN: Just a little Finn introspection for "Mash-Up". Hope you all like it!**_

_**Prompt: Lux - **__"And when those unknowns are too overwhelming, it's the constants that we have to hold onto. Like our friends. The ones who are not afraid to tell us that there's no such thing as normal. The ones who have been in our lives for every minute with you, even the hardest minutes. Like those who could have walked away, but chose to stick around. Even though they had their own lives, families. Their own children. Like our parents, because we wouldn't be here without them. Who pick us up when we fall, who come when we call them, who answer the door when we knock." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>I walked away dazed. I hadn't wanted to toss the slushy in Kurt's face but I also didn't want to get beat up. It was a no win situation, except somehow I had won - avoiding both outcomes. Kurt was the last person I would have expected to be able to protect me, and yet he had. Despite everything I had done in the past to him, he had looked out for me.<p>

He was right, none of the guys on the football team would have done that for me. I still loved football but suddenly I knew who were the better friends.


	369. When We Met

_**AN: A little future Klaine for your reading pleasure. Hope you all like my take on their future family.**_

_**Prompt: Future Ted**__ - "It was like something from an old movie, where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says, 'See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday.'" - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>"As soon as I saw your father on those steps, I knew he was the one for me. He took my breath away," Kurt said, as he sat out on a picnic blanket with his thirteen year old daughter, Kathleen, in Central Park.<p>

Kathleen sighed. "That is so romantic," the teenager said, sounding a lot like Kurt when he was a teen. "Was it the same for papa?" she asked eagerly, referring to Blaine wanting more of the story.

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine plopped down beside Kathleen, breathless from playing tag with his five year-old-son Burt, who was named for his grandfather. Little B, as his family had nicknamed him, had thrown himself at Kurt who immediately caught the little boy in his arms.

"Was what the same for me?" Blaine asked.

"Daddy was telling me about when the two of you first met. He said he knew you were the one he wanted to marry the first time he met you," Kathleen said anxiously, bringing Blaine up to date on the conversation. "So did you know then, too, Papa?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He wished he could reply that he could give his daughter the answer her romantic heart was craving, but he knew that would be a lie.

"Romance doesn't come to some of us naturally," Blaine replied slowly, looking from Kurt to his daughter. "And love doesn't always unfold like and old movie where you know instantly that the person you're staring at across the room is the one that you're going to marry. But when it finally does hit you, it's like a tidal wave of emotion and it's either grab a hold of it or let the emotion sweep you away."

This time their were twin sighs as both Kurt and Kathleen sighed at Blaine's little speech. Blaine looked from one to the other and knew what words were on the tip of the tongue of both his husband and daughter. Before either could utter the familiar words though Blaine spoke again.

"Besides, I think this family has enough romantics in it as it is," Blaine said. He looked down at his son. "You're going to be in my corner right, Little B? Sports all the way and leave the romance to these two saps."

"Sports!" Burt exclaimed, grabbing the football Finn had given the boy on his fifth birthday that he had left on the edge of the blanket earlier. "I want to be a quarterback like Uncle Finn!" he exclaimed, holding up the ball and tossing it lightly in Blaine's direction.

Though the throw fell short, Blaine quickly picked the ball up and held it in the air triumphantly.

"I think Finn needs to work with you a little on that throw," Kurt said with a small chuckle, more than happy to let his son be who he wanted to be. It was something he had learned from his Dad.


	370. Reaching Out: We's POV

_**AN: Set during season 1 of Glee but takes place at Dalton. What were our favorite Warblers up to that year?**_

_**Prompt - Frank -**__ "You know, I always believed that nothing ever really changed. I'm old enough that I know that there's always gonna be trouble. War, taxes. Bad guys now are pretty much the same as bad guys have always been. That's not how I feel today. I feel like the world is getting worse and worse and worse. And that what we're watching is the slow, steady descent of the human race." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>I had been watching the new kid, Blaine Anderson, since he had first arrived at Dalton. The fact that he had started school on the same day the last quarter of the school year had began told me that he didn't come to our school under normal circumstances. As our lockers in the main academic building were next to each other, I hadn't missed his startled jump when I had losed mine that first morning. Nor did I miss the bruises that hadn't quite faded away yet. From what I had seen the guy was withdrawn from those around him, and seldom made eye contact. I couldn't help but wonder if his lack in any school clubs or groups wasn't simply it being so close to the end of the school year.<p>

After spending a week making these observations I had come to the conclusion that one of the things Blaine needed most was a friend here at Dalton. As no one else seemed to be making the effort, I decided that someone was going to be me.

"Hey," I greeted him as I approached our lockers at the end of classes. I noticed him jump at the sound of my voice and didn't miss the way he immediately clutched a school book to him as if using it for a shield. "Wes Hawkins," I continued, holding out my right hand to him.

Blaine flinched at the motion before he recovered and tentatively shook my hand. "Blaine Anderson," he said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

The reaction to my greeting convinced me fully that whatever had brought Blaine to Dalton had not been pleasant. I didn't know his story, but I didn't need to in order to see that his fear was real. Whatever he had been through had left more lingering effects than just the bruises that had now finally faded away altogether. I couldn't imagine going through something that could leave me that fearful of everything around me. It reminded me again of how sheltered my life had been up to this point.

It also made me more determined to be Blaine's friend not only because he need one, but because even one small act of kindness was a way to fight the evil that the evening news depicted daily.

"How do you like Dalton so far?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's okay," Blaine replied his eyes focused on the floor between us.

"I imagine transferring so close to the end of the school year is overwhelming," I continued, undeterred by his short answer. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither were friendships. "I realize you may not want to join anything so close to the end of the school year, but you should check some of the groups out, see what they're like. I'm actually heading to Warblers practice now if you're interested in music," I offered.

Blaine shrugged in reply. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	371. Parental Dilema: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Erika Hernandez **__- "I don't know how you survived all these years without me." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>Slipping on the dress shirt, I started buttoning it up my fingers shaking with nerves. I had two boys competing tonight and as much as I wanted them both to win, I knew that wasn't going to happen. How did we celebrate one son's victory when it meant the other one had lost? It was a predicament that I had never imagined I would find myself in. Somehow I didn't think tonight would end on a happy note.<p>

"Great now I'm thinking in musical puns," I muttered under my breath as I fought with a stubborn button that didn't want to go through the hole.

"What was that?" Carole asked from where she was sitting putting on makeup.

"Nothing," I told her as the button came off in my hand. "Just great. I'll have to find another shirt," I said, throwing my hands up in frustration.

I could sense Carole watching me as I unbuttoned the shirt, took it off, and went to my closet pulling out another shirt. As frustrated as I was the buttons still didn't want to cooperate.

"Here let me," Carole said, getting to her feet and crossing over to me. I dropped my arms to my side as she deftly started to put the buttons through the holes. "What's with you anyway? You would think you're getting up and singing tonight."

"Either Finn or Kurt is losing tonight, you do realize that, right? One of them is coming home upset."

"You forgot the other possibility."

"Which is?"

"Neither of their teams win."

"Great, something else to worry about," I muttered.

"You don't have to worry, just go and support them both. We'll deal with the fallout afterwards," Carole told me. "There you go," she said, finishing the task and patting the last button she pulled through its hole. "How did you ever get dressed before I came along?" she teased.

"I've got a son who is into fashion and can sew," I teased back, thinking of all the times Kurt had picked out my wardrobe or tied my ties over the year.

"Good point," Carole replied, turning to grab her purse from the bed. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, looping my arm through hers and heading out of the bedroom.


	372. Forever Part of the Family: Kurt's POVs4

_**AN: So, a little added scene to "Wonder-ful" because frankly season 4 didn't have enough Kurt and don't get me started on the Klaine issue.**_

_**Prompt: Baze -**__ "I thought that if I gave it time, the feelings would go away. But after the last two days, I don't know if I want the feelings to go way." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>I felt much lighter leaving the doctor's office than I had when we had arrived. My Dad was cancer free. I didn't have to face the idea of saying good-bye right away. With my father's arm around my shoulders, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.<p>

Walking down the steps of the building, I noticed a familiar red jeep parked along the curb. Leaning against the fender of the vehicle was Blaine.

"Good news, I take it?" Blaine asked, as the three of us headed in his direction.

"The doc says I'm in remission," my father replied enthusiastically, letting go of Carole and me as he headed toward my ex-boyfriend.

"That's great!" Blaine replied, as he hugged my father.

As soon as they broke apart, Blaine was pulling me into a hug. I relaxed willingly into his embrace. I never would have gotten through these last few months if not for Blaine. He had been my solace when I needed him most. He had comforted me when I cried, absorbed my yelling when I needed to vent, and had made me laugh when I had thought I would never laugh again. Even now, though I hadn't asked him to come, he was here for me ready to join in whatever the outcome.

"Thank-you," I whispered, holding him tight as I rested my chin on his shoulder. There was so much more I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't find the words. Or maybe there just weren't any words to express all the emotions that I was feeling right now.

Last fall, when he had told me he had cheated on me, I felt like my world had fallen apart. I had believed that if I just gave it time, the love I felt for Blaine would just go away but they hadn't. Even as I kept insisting that we were just friends, I knew my feelings for him ran deeper than that. Now, after the past few days, I realized I didn't want them to go away. Blaine had been my anchor since returning to Lima. If it hadn't been for him I would have fallen apart just waiting for the appointment this afternoon.

"You're welcome," Blaine replied in a way that told me he understood the deeper meaning that my words were inadequate to express.

Though he released me from the hug, Blaine slipped his arm around my waist as he stood by my side.

"Carole and I will collect Finn from college, he should be done with his exam by now, and meet you two at Bread Stix for a family dinner. I want to celebrate," my father suggested.

"Sounds great," Blaine replied before leading me toward his jeep.

I was still confused on how to define Blaine and me, but there was one thing I knew - he was part of my family no matter what happened. This whole cancer scare with my father had only solidified something that we had all known all along.


	373. Cabin In The Woods

_**Prompt: Ianto Jones - **__"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string - everything, absolutely everything! No phones, phones all broken. Hello? Anyone there? No, 'cause the phones aren't working!" - 'Torchwood'_

_AN: so in one drabble I have Finn and Kurt talking about a family vacation they took in which Kurt mentions Finn 'not wanting to spend a week in the woods with Liberace'. So, here's day one of that trip!_

* * *

><p>"And there it is!" Burt Hummel said excitedly as he pulled the rented SUV up in front of the cabin that he had rented for a week. He hadn't been up here since Kurt was seven. He and Kathleen had made this a annual trip every summer since their first summer together.<p>

"I'm not getting a signal up here," Finn griped from the back seat.

"Forget about that, I think I've already got bitten by something," Kurt said examining a red bump on his forearm. "And I already sprayed myself with off. I'm going to be eaten alive."

"You'll live without cell reception for a week," Burt told Finn as the group started open car doors.

"What about the bugs? Can you do something about them?" Kurt griped as he climbed from the back of the SUV and began searching under the seat for the bottle of OFF that he had put under there before they had left home.

"A bug bit or two isn't the end of the world. It'll go away," Burt said. "You use to love coming up here," Burt added, walking past Kurt on his way to the back of the vehicle.

"I was a kid and I didn't have a boyfriend to worry about what I looked like around. What's Blaine going to say if I come home covered in red bumps."

"Well, you won't be able to find out until we get home because there are no phones," Finn griped, having given up his futile effort of using his cell and putting the device away. "What about a regular phone? Does the cabin have one of those?"

"No. I already told you - no phone, no internet and no TV for the next week," Burt said, popping the lift gate and letting it open. "This is supposed to be a bonding time for all of us. We'll do some hiking, fishing and enjoy ourselves on the lake. It'll be fun."

"As long as no one gets hurt and we need to call for help," Carole muttered under her breath as she came up beside Burt to help with the unpacking.

"You're not helping," Burt told her softly as he grabbed a couple of the bags. "Come on you guys. Give this a fair chance. We're going to have fun this week," he added louder as he started toward the cabin, determined to show enthusiasm despite his families griping. He was determined that they all would enjoy themselves no matter what.


	374. In My Arms: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Paul - **__"Your mom also said I was ready for fatherhood" - '8 Simple Rules'_

* * *

><p>"Come here little man," I said softly, reaching down to pick my screaming son up from the bassinet. Like so many other times during the week sine we had brought Kurt home, the thought of how little he was crossed my mind. Carefully, I cradled him close to me, his screams quieting to whimpers.<p>

"Are you hungry?" I asked, knowing that the tiny infant in my arms couldn't really answer me. Still it seemed natural to talk to him.

As Kurt continued to whimper, I turned and left the room. Despite the fact that I normally deposited him with his mother and then went to get his bottle, my feet instinctively kept walking past our bedroom and down the steps. Though she hadn't said anything out loud, I knew that Kathleen was expecting me to be more involved in the care of our son as she had been explaining things to me as she did them the entire week. Tonight seemed like the perfect time to feed Kurt for the first time.

"I know mommy usually sings to you while she gets your bottle ready but I don't think you want to be subjected to that," I told him as I headed for the kitchen. "Your mother has all the musical talent. And hopefully you'll inherit that from her because it makes the house so much brighter and having two beautiful voices feeling the air can only make things better," I told Kurt as I opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle.

I continued a one sided conversation with Kurt as I prepared the bottle. Then, heading for the living room, I settled in the rocking chair and slipped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Kurt began sucking greedily on it.

"For such a little one, you sure do eat a lot," I told him, my eyes focused on his little face. I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't done this before.

"You know, your mama kept telling me I was ready for fatherhood but I was having trouble believing it. I realize now though that she was right. You make our lives complete Kurt, and I'm proud to be your Dad. Oh, I'm sure I'll make some mistakes along the way, no one's perfect, but know this - no matter what I will always love you," I told my son softly, making a promise that I knew the infant couldn't yet comprehend. I planned to make him understand that promise though as he got older with both my words and my actions.


	375. Brothers Confiding: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt - Robin Scherbatsky **__- "The future is scary, but you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>"I'll go get the dessert," I said, pushing back my chair when I noticed we had all finished our dinner. "I made tiramisu," I added, picking up my plate and reaching for dad's.<p>

"A tira what?" Finn asked.

"Just give it a chance, Finn," I said, the words coming out a little harsher than I intended but I was really starting to get tired of him criticizing my cooking especially as he hadn't actually disliked anything I had ever cooked for a Friday night dinner.

I could feel my dad's eyes on me. "Sorry," I said quickly. "It must just be nerves," I added, turning from the table and hoping they would accept that reply. After all, tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding. The life my dad and I had managed for ourselves after my mom died would be no more.

Biting my lower lip so I wouldn't start crying, I took the two plates I was carrying over to the sink.

"Hey, I didn't mean to sound critical about dessert, dude. I just never heard of it. But then again, half the stuff you cook I've never heard of."

The unexpected words caused me to jump. I hadn't realized anyone had followed me.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just wound kind of tight right now."

"They expelled, Karosky. You don't have to worry about the threat any longer," Finn replied, placing the last two plates in the sink as I headed for the fridge to get the dessert out.

"It's not just that," I said, taking the dish out and placing it on the counter. I turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "Do you realize that our lives are about to change forever. Everything we've come to know, everything that is familiar, will be erased the moment our parents say I do."

Finn was quiet for a moment, and I assumed he was thinking over my words.

"When you put it that way, it does seem kind of daunting. But think of everything we're gaining. You and I will both be a part of a whole family in a couple of days. I'm sure I'll miss some things about it being just my mom and me, but I'm starting to see her point about there being things that I'm missing out on. We can't cling to the past because it's safe and familiar or we'll lose out on the wonderful experiences the future holds for us."

I took a moment to contemplate his words and realized Finn had a point. I was scared about the future but this wasn't the first time I had faced a major life change. My mother dying had changed things forever, and this definitely wasn't as traumatic. I was gaining this time, instead of losing.

"Who knew you could be so philosophical," I commented lightly, as I started dishing out the dessert.

"Is that a compliment?" Finn asked, causing me to smile. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.


	376. Who You Are: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Mr. Gold **__-"I know that you're confused about who you are, so I'm going to tell you. You are a hero who helped your people." - 'Once Upon A Time'_

* * *

><p>"<em>The one thing that Glee Clubs and Music Theater programs don't have is the hot, straight, football play that can sing and sort of dance. You're unique Finn."<em>*

Even after Kurt had retreated from the locker room, and I had returned to lifting weights, I could still hear those words echoing in my head. Surprisingly, the fact that he had used the word hot to describe me didn't freak me out as it once would have. A statement like that was as natural coming from Kurt as a comment about a beautiful sunset - something I had heard more than once since our parents got married. No these days I could take the comment as the honest assessment that it was and coming from Kurt it meant a lot.

I was having a hard time accepting opinions from anyone these days. It was like they all had their own agendas. Rachel wanted me to find a new dream as long as in coincided with hers. I knew in her mind a boyfriend with no goals or ambitions would be a failure. I didn't want to be that. As for my mother, hadn't she just finally told me the truth about my father, shattering the image I had of him my whole life, to manipulate my decision about going into the army. As for my teachers, well they were expected me encourage me to go to college and make something of my life.

Kurt was different though. One of the first things I had learned about Kurt was that he told it like it was. He wasn't out to tear people down like Santana, but if asked for his opinion he gave it to you straight.

~_Now how is that for an ironic statement,~ _I mused, a small smile coming to my face.

I glanced over at the brochures again. Perhaps they were worth a look. Maybe my life wasn't as over as I thought it was. As much as I loved Rachel, I didn't just want to be the guy holding her purse on the red carpet. I'd never be the start she was destined to be but I didn't want to be a Lima Loser either. I wanted my life to mean something, I just didn't know what yet.


	377. Just Trying To Help

_**Prompt: Jack O'Neill **__-"The very young do not always do as they're told." - "Stargate SG:1'_

* * *

><p>Nine year old Kurt Hummel listened to the shower running above his head as his father took his normal after work shower. He was supposed to be watching Power Rangers but Kurt had long forgotten the action taken place on the screen. It seemed trivial in the scheme of things.<p>

After working at the garage all day, his dad now came home to more work - cooking, cleaning, and taking care of him. Kurt saw how tired his Dad got and so little by little he had tried to start helping his father out. He cleaned his room without being told to. He did his homework at the Jones' after school so his father didn't need to worry about him doing it. He swept the floors and dusted, two tasks he had always helped his mother with. Kurt had even started helping his father with dishes after dinner.

Still Kurt didn't feel like he was doing enough as his father often fell asleep in his easy chair watching the nightly news. Still hearing the shower running, Kurt looked toward the kitchen. Dinner still needed to be made. He had often helped his mother with dinner though there were certain tasks he wasn't allowed to do for fear he would hurt himself. Still, he was a year older now and things had changed. His father needed his help.

Heading for the kitchen Kurt thought about what he could do to help with dinner. They were going to have spaghetti tonight and though Kurt knew that cooking the hamburger was something he should let his dad do, surely if he cooked the pasta it would save some time. Kurt knew how to do that and his mother had taught him how to tell if the pasta was cooked enough.

Kurt set upon his task. All was fine until he bumped the pot handle climbing down from a chair after putting in the noodles. Kurt cried out as the boiling water hit his sock clad left foot and splashed his legs. Next thing he knew he was being swept off the floor by his father, who removed his socks before putting his left foot under running cold water.

"It's going to be okay buddy," Burt said calmly, as he reached for a couple of dish towels. After soaking the towels thoroughtly, he wrapped one around each of Kurt's feet, the right foot having been splashed with water to a lesser degree, turned off the stove and hurried for the truck with his son.

"What were you doing messing with the stove?" Burt asked, as he flew toward the hospital.

"I wanted to help with dinner," Kurt replied through his tears. "I'm sorry."

Burt sighed. "It's going to be okay, buddy," he assured Kurt, reaching out for one of Kurt's hands and feeling guilty that he hadn't done enough to protect his son.


	378. Dinner Escapades

_**AN: So, Supergirl102 I hope this satisfy your want for a drabble based on the last line of drabble 362!**_

_**Prompt: Barney Stinson**__ - "We are not laughing about this. This is not gonna be some funny story that we're gonna be telling in a couple of months." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>The recipe hadn't looked that hard on paper but Blaine was beginning to think he was in over his head on this one. However, he had wanted to cook something special to celebrate Kurt's first lead in a Broadway musical. Glancing up from the directions he glance over at the stove, realizing that the brocolli had been boiling for more than enough time. Quickly he went to reach for the pot and in his hurry missed the coated part, his skin touching hot metal.<p>

With a curse, Blaine placed the pot on the counter and hurried for the sink. Turning on the cold water, he stuck his hand under the cool stream.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Kurt called from the living room.

"Just fine. Don't worry about a thing," he called back, letting the cold water take the sting out of his hand.

He was drying his hand off with a dish towel when the smell of something burning caught his attention. Glancing toward the stove he saw that the water had boiled completely away in the pasta, which was now burning. Grabbing a pot holder this time Blaine hurried to remove the ruined noodles from the stove as the smoke detector started blaring.

"I got it! No worries," Blaine called out, before either Kurt or Finn could ask what was going on.

Blaine grabbed the step stool from the corner in order to reach the smoke alarm. In the mist of the noise he didn't hear the timer for the oven go off. After silencing the smoke alarm, Blaine returned to the dinner preparations. He'd have to put another batch of noodles on and the chicken still needed to be cooked.

"How does Kurt make these recipes look so easy," Blaine muttered as he resumed preparations.

Forty minutes later the dish was finished. Although the broccoli was mushy, the mashed potatos lumpy and the sauce on the chicken fettuccine hadn't thickened like it should have Blaine was hoping the meal would taste okay. He had tried his best and it was the thought that counted after all.

It was then that he remembered the pie in the oven. Rushing toward the oven he pulled open the door only to have black smoke billow out. Blaine waved his hand in front of him as he started coughing, and then hurried for the small window, pushing it open.

~_So much for dessert_,~ he thought ruefully even as Kurt and Finn came into the room.

"Is something. . . oh my God," Kurt said.

"I forgot about the pie," Blaine replied even as the fire alarm for the building went off. Blaine groaned. Someone had probably seen the smoke coming out of the window and pulled the alarm. He was mortified and he still had to face the firemen who showed up and explain things.

"I think we're eating out tonight," Finn commented, as he dropped the blackened pie into the sink as Kurt turned off the oven.


	379. Foll: Blaine's POV (S4)

_**Prompt - Franking Maddox -**__ "I'm such a fool. For five minutes there, I thought he was the one." - 'Frankie'_

* * *

><p>Pulling the shirt on over my head, I analyzed the empty feeling inside me. It may have felt good while it was happening but that feeling had left quickly. It wasn't like it was after being with Kurt. With Kurt, we had always lingered in one another's arms, talking softly and just enjoying the closeness of one another. With Eli, it was just over.<p>

What had I been thinking? There was no chemistry between me and Eli. We had only talked on Facebook before this. What was I doing hooking up with him? Why had I allowed myself to even entertain the idea that he was the one, even for five minutes?

Because I was lonely. Kurt was busy in New York, and yes he had an important job now, I understood that, but I had needed some human contact. Contact that I had found in Eli but now that things were over I felt worse than I had before. Only months ago I had made a big deal about Kurt texting Chandler and now I went and did this. I had done some stupid things in my life, but this was by far the stupidest.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

I couldn't even turn to face him. How could have I've had so little self-respect? So little respect for Kurt and what the two of us shared?

"I've got to go," I said hurriedly, heading for the doorway of his room. I only wished that escaping the memory of what I had done would be so easy.

Kurt was the only one for me and I was a fool to have ever doubted that.


	380. Anticipation: Kurt's POV -post S4

_**AN: So if Blaine were to propose to Kurt, here's my take on some of the pursuing conversations. First up - breaking the news to Burt. It's two parts.**_

_**Prompt: Burt Hummel -**__"Believe me, I want to do this even less than you do. This is going to suck for both of us. But we're going to get through it together and we'll both be better men because of it." - 'Glee'_

* * *

><p>I stood in the driveway looking at my parent's home. The kitchen light was on and I knew that despite the late hour and the fact that I was in college now, Dad was waiting up for me. I glanced down at the ring on my left hand as the porch light caught one of the small diamonds set in the band. What was he going to say?<p>

"I can do this alone you know. I already faced one lecture when I asked permission to ask you," Blaine said beside me, his hand coming to rest on the small of my back.

"So you've told me," I replied, still in disbelief that his boyfriend had done something so old fashion and romantic. "And he said we weren't ready and he's got a point. We are too young to get married," I replied, starting to panic. I loved Blaine. I had no doubt of that but I knew I wasn't ready to say I do.

Blaine's hand left my back as he moved to step in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands as he started speaking softly. "Which is why we're not rushing this, remember. There is no date set and no plans to set one. We'll know when that time is right. For now, all that ring on your finger stands for is a symbol to everyone that are love is real and we're going to make it no matter what anyone throws at us."

"You're right," I said, feeling the panic start to subside. I still knew that making my Dad see and understand that wasn't going to be easy. "Convincing my Dad of that however-"

"Is something that you don't have to do alone. I know this isn't going to be easy but we'll get through this. We'll make your Dad see things our ways, because after all he's a reasonable man. We're going to get through this exactly how we're going to get through the rest of our lives - together."

"I like the sound of that," I said softly, as Blaine leaned in to kiss me.

After a brief kiss their in the driveway, we broke a part. Standing here wasn't getting us anywhere. With my left hand intertwined with Blaine's right, the two of us headed for the front door.


	381. Reaction: Burt's POV post S4

_**Prompt: Eugene -**__"The average life is full of near misses and absolute hits. Of great love and small disasters. It's made up of banana milkshakes, loft insulation and random shoes. It's dead ordinary and truly, truly amazing. What you've got to realize is, it's all here, now. So breathe deep and swallow it whole. Because take it from me: life just whizzes by, and then, all of a sudden, it's—" - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>"You did what?!"<p>

My father's shout bounced off the walls of the kitchen as he got to his feet. I bit my lower lip and held my tongue, knowing that he didn't need me to repeat the news I had just broken.

"And you," he added, glaring at Blaine who sat beside me, hand still intertwined in mine. "You asked me for permission but then turned around and did the exact opposite of what I said."

"I had to do what was right for us," Blaine replied, holding my father's gaze.

"You're just kids!"

"We're both eighteen now."

"I don't care! You've still got so much left to learn! Life isn't just a walk in the park. It's full of ups and downs and near misses. It's full of heartaches. There are bills to pay and illnesses and injuries that sneak up on you when you least expect it. Sure there are going to celebrations, and evenings share hot chocolate by the fireplace but you're also going to lose people you care about."

"You don't think I know that, Dad. I still miss Mom everyday and I've almost lost you twice!" I said, speaking up as he took a pause for breath. "You're the one who told me that you've got to hold the people you love close to you, no matter what."

"I didn't mean for you to go out and get married! That's a huge commitment!"

"I know," I told him. "That's why we're planning on a long engagement."

"How long?" my father asked, calming down slightly.

I glanced over at Blaine. We hadn't been able to decide on a time frame so what answer could I give my Dad.

"Right now, it's indefinite," Blaine replied, speaking up as he brought our intertwined hands up to rest on the table. I saw my Dad's gaze fall on the ring on my hand. "I still need to graduate high school before I can even follow Kurt to New York and then there is college for both of us. The only thing we're sure about is that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, through the good times and the bad. That's what this engagement stands for and when it's time to take the next step, we'll know.

My father looked from Blaine to me. "I don't like it, but apparently I can't stop it," he said, appearing to resign himself to the idea. He let his gaze drift back to Blaine. "However, he's my son and my world. Giving him that ring is a commitment to him and if you break that, there are no more second chances. Do you understand?"

It was my turn to squeeze Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied, holding my father's steady gaze.

"Then I guess congratulations are in order," my dad said, walking around the table a smile finally coming to his face.


	382. Second Beginning: Blaine's POV

_**AN: This drabble goes along with drabble #350 and is a fulfillment of a request of supergirl102's. Hope everyone enjoys!**_

_**Prompt: Marth Rodgers - **__"In life you just have to accept the fact that not everything is gonna go your way." - 'Castle'_

* * *

><p>Nervously, I made my way toward the HummelHudson house. This was my first official date with Kurt since the break-up and my nerves were worse than the first time I had picked him up for a date. I didn't even have to face his parents this time around, Burt having headed to D.C. this morning. His speech to me about not hurting Kurt still fresh in my mind.

Reaching the front door, I reached out to press the doorbell. The sudden opening of the front door took me by surprise. I hadn't expected Kurt to be this excited for our first date. I soon realized that wasn't the case when I noticed it was Finn that stepped out of the house.

"We need to have a man-to-man talk," Finn told me, grabbing my arm and leading me away from the house.

I knew what was coming. I knew how protective Finn had become of Kurt. I had actually been surprised that Finn still spoke to me after my confession and ensuing break-up with Kurt last fall.

"Finn, I know what you're going to say. You don't think Kurt and I should be back together but isn't that his . . ."

"No that isn't what I have to say to you," Finn said cutting off my words.

Looking up into his serious gaze any further thought of speech left me. I was starting to wonder if this was going to be worse than Burt's speech to me.

"See, I get where Kurt is coming from. It doesn't surprise me that he gave you a second chance and as I want him to be happy, and you do make him happy, I'm okay with that. When you love someone enough, there is always another chance for them even though things don't always go our way in life. But you know what, Kurt's seen more than his share of things not go his way and for once I want that to change. I want to celebrate this engagement with the two of you. I want to be there when the two of you exchange vows. I _**want **_Kurt to be happy so, if you ever do something as stupid as you did last fall, I promise you I will make your life a living hell."

I found myself holding my breath. As the intensity in his voice matched the fire in his eyes, I knew that Finn wasn't making an idle threat. It was a threat that last year would have made me run, but things were different now. I knew what life was like without Kurt in it, after having him in my life for so long. It was a feeling that I didn't want to repeat, not even with two threat's looming over me.

"Message received," I finally managed to get out.

"Good," Finn said, his voice softening as he draped an arm across my shoulders. "Now let's go see if Kurt has finally decided on an outfit for tonight."


	383. Our Movie: Adam's POV

_AN: So this was another prompt from supergirl102 who wanted a drabble revolving around Kurt and Adam finding their movie. I'm not quite sure this is where she expected the prompt to go, but this is where my muse chose to take it. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>All couples had their things. You were always hearing people gushing about oh that is our song, or that's our favorite restaurant or our table. It was part of what being a couple meant - finding those things that were special to the both of you. I had even found those special things with other guys, and the one girl I had dated before admitting I was into guys, before. As for Kurt, I could list quite a few of the things that he and Blaine had considered to be theirs, mostly thanks to Rachel. However, the two of us hadn't found those special things yet. There was one exception.<p>

I had always considered a 'our' movie as being that special movie the two of you both enjoyed. One that you could watch over and over again and never get tired of. That movie which you could find things to identify with and felt comfortable sharing with the other no matter how silly others might deem them.

Kurt and I had managed to find that movie but as we sat on the couch watching it, I had to admit that it wasn't exactly a romantic choice. But no matter how many times we watched it, there was something comforting about curling up on the couch together and watching it. Even though the arm that Kurt was using for a pillow was falling asleep, I wouldn't dream of moving it because he looked so content. Being with Kurt was relaxing, comforting, and felt right but there were times something seemed to be missing.

Like right now, we might be curled up on the couch together watching a movie but how many times had I shared moments like these with my strictly platonic female friends. We were comfortable with one another. Being with Kurt was relaxing. However, there was no kissing taking place. Our hands weren't exploring one another's bodies as we attempted to distract one another from the movie on the screen. Instead we were simply enjoying each other's company.

Kind of like Patrick and Charlie on the screen in front of us. Though it seemed as though Patrick had feelings for Charlie, those feelings went one way as Charlie was straight and in love with someone else. Still, they both valued their friendship to let anything get in the way of that though they faced some rocky times. In many ways, I saw me and Kurt in them even though we were both gay. We both even knew what finding a group of misfits who excepted you for who you were no matter what the majority of people thought of you was like, which was one of the central themes for The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

So, perhaps it wasn't a typical 'couples' movie but when it came to me and Kurt, it was ours. And if Kurt's feelings for Blaine meant that the two of us were destined to only be friends in the end, I would be okay with that. It definitely can't compete with Kurt and Blaine's movie and song, but somehow The Perks of Being a Wallflower somehow captures the relationship I have with Kurt and I'm okay with that because what I want is for Kurt to be happy and the more I'm with him the more apparent it is that without Blaine, he'll never be happy. It's just a matter of time before he realizes that for himself.


	384. Pacing

_**Prompt: Mr. Burns **__- "Oh, 'meltdown'. It's one of those annoying buzzwords. We prefer to call it an 'unrequested fission surplus'." - 'The Simpsons'_

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Wes pace the width of the stage from his seat in the third row in the Dalton Academy Auditorium. There were still ten minutes until practice started but the head of the council was constantly looking at his watch and then around the auditorium at the gathered Warblers. The newest Warbler had noted that as the minutes passed, Wes' glances at his watch became more frequent.<p>

"Ah, the wolf is on the prowl, I see," Blaine commented as he sank down in the seat next to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes not leaving the scene on the stage.

"Wes," Blaine said, waving a hand in the direction of the pacing Warbler. "He gets like this the last few practices before a competition. Give it another minute or so and the show really begins. He'll go into his little meltdown speech about the importance of being on time."

As soon as Blaine stopped speaking, Wes stopped his pacing and turned to face the auditorium.

"Where is everyone anyway! We've got a lot of work to do and we can't get that done without everyone here. We compete in three days, you would think a bunch of high school students would know how to tell time by now!" Wes said, his gaze falling on each gathered member of the group.

"Relax, Wes." David said from his perch on the edge of the stage. "They'll be here."

"They better be or we're all going to be here late tonight," Wes replied as he resumed his pacing.

"Remind me never to be late for a practice," Kurt said softly, his eyes still on Wes.

Blaine smiled. "Somehow, I don't think that is something you need to be concerned with. What were you, the second person in the auditorium this afternoon?" the lead singer teased.

Kurt's blush was the only answer he needed.


	385. Constants

_**Prompt: Lux - **__"And when those unknowns are too overwhelming, it's the constants that we have to hold onto. Like our friends. The ones who are not afraid to tell us that there's no such thing as normal. The ones who have been in our lives for every minute with you, even the hardest minutes. Like those who could have walked away, but chose to stick around. Even though they had their own lives, families. Their own children. Like our parents, because we wouldn't be here without them. Who pick us up when we fall, who come when we call them, who answer the door when we knock." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>"Noooooo," Kurt screamed as he jolted awake. He qucikly realized he wasn't in his bed and besides his father needed him at the hospital. Why wasn't he there? They were all each other had.<p>

Not caring where he was, Kurt got to his feet not realizing he had tangled the blankets up around his legs in his fitful attempt to sleep. Losing his balance, he closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable fall that he knew was going to hurt. Instead of hitting the floor though he felt strong arms encircle him, keeping him on his feet.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked, as he eased Kurt down onto the bed.

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer the first question before another was asked.

"Is everything, okay?" Carole asked breathlessly as she hurried into the room.

Things started coming back to him. His Dad had finally woken up and both he and Carole had insisted that Kurt leave and get some sleep someplace other than the chair in his father's room. Not wanting to upset his dad, Kurt had gone along with it. When Carole had insisted that she didn't want him home alone, he had agreed to stay at her place for the night being too emotionally exhausted to put up a fight. How he ended up in Finn's room he wasn't sure. The last thing he remembered he was in the car after leaving the hospital.

Kurt looked from Finn, who was still standing in front of him, to Carole who was standing in the doorway. Both wore anxious expressions as they waited for his answer. Suddenly he felt silly for not only waking them up but having them both worrying about him.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," he managed to get out even as he heard the dream doctor in his head telling him that his father had died.

"It must have been pretty bad for you to wake up yelling like that," Finn commented, knowing that Kurt was playing it off as less important than the situation really was.

Kurt looked down at the floor. "I dreamt the doctor was telling me that my Dad had died," he said quickly.

"Oh, honey, I know your scared and worried but your father is doing much better," Carole said, walking over and sitting down next to Kurt. She looped her arms across his shoulders. "And they'd call if anything had changed."

"I know," Kurt said, still not able to shake the uncertainty the dream had left him.

Carole squeezed his shoulders. "I'll call the hospital for an update, okay," she told him.

As Carole left, Finn sat down next to Kurt and draped his arm across the smaller teen's shoulders. "You're not alone, Kurt. No matter what happens, you got us. You know that, right?"

And in that moment, Kurt realized it wasn't just him and his Dad anymore. In spite of the trials they had faced, all their lives were linked now forever.


	386. The Note

_**Prompt: Toshiko Sato -**__ "Okay. So, if you're seeing this, I guess it means I'm, well, dead. Hope it was impressive! Not crossing the road or an 'incident' with a toaster. I just wanted to say, it's okay, it really saved me. You showed me all the wonders of the universe and all those possibilities. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt! Can I borrow your math book?" Finn called out as he walked down the steps into Kurt's basement bedroom. He had to admit that he was relieved it had been returned to it's previous arrangement as he didn't like to be reminded of the blow-up down here when they had tried sharing a room. It definitely wasn't a moment he was proud of, though he was glad Burt had promised a new house with two rooms following the upcoming wedding. He still wasn't keen on sharing a room with Kurt.<p>

"Yeah, it's on my desk," Kurt called out, his voice coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Heading over to the desk, Finn quickly found the math book. As he picked it up a paper fluttered out from the book. Assuming it was simply one of Kurt's assignments, Finn bent down to pick it up. Instead of numbers though he saw neatly printed words. Before he realized what he was doing, Finn found himself reading a disturbing letter to Burt.

_Dear Dad,_

_If you're reading this, it means that something has happened to me. I'm sorry to leave you alone but at least now you'll have Carole and Finn. That eases my mind a little bit, though I know you'll still miss me. Please don't stop living though. I'd hate for that to happen after everything that you've done for me. After everything that you've done for me, I don't want you to sacrifice further._

_More than anything, Dad, I hope that I made you proud . . ._

"No one was supposed to see that."

Finn looked up at the statement. "What the hell is this, Dude?"

Kurt leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his stomach. "I wanted to leave something behind for my dad in case Karosfsky follows through on his threat."

"He's been expelled. He can't hurt you," Finn insisted.

"Just because he isn't at school doesn't mean he can't hurt me."

Finn felt his chest tightened. "What are you talking about?"

Reaching up, Kurt removed the scarf he was wearing to hide the bruises he had been examining. Bruises that Karofsky's hand had left around his throat. "Karofsky was waiting for me in the school parking lot today. He wasn't happy about being expelled. If Figgins hadn't come along. . ."

Kurt let his words trail off not wanting to voice the possibility.

Finn had stepped closed, examining the bruises clearly left by a hand. He knew he needed to do more to protect Kurt.

"Can you pick me up for school in the morning?" Finn asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you alone at school. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you," Finn told him, reaching out to pull his soon to be stepbrother into a hug.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt whispered, as he let himself be hugged by the taller teen. He had been so scared lately that the security offered by the embrace was a welcomed relief.


	387. Human Speech: Kurt's POV

_**AN: I adore this quote and I can so see Kurt saying it to Sebastian so I had to write this! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Wash - **__"How did your brain even learn human speech? I'm just so curious." - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>"I feel like everybody is watching me," Blaine commented his eyes darting around the Lima Bean as he kept his hands wrapped around his coffee cup.<p>

"Nobody is watching you any more than usual," I assured him picking up my own coffee cup. I took a sip of it as I watched my usual self-confident boyfriend continue to look around the place. I knew he was self-conscious of the eye patch he was wearing after his surgery but it didn't really look that bad. "I kind of like the patch," I told him lowering the cup.

"Don't get attached to it," Blaine told me.

"Got it," I replied, a slight smile coming to my lips, even as I reached across the table to take his hand. "It's going to be okay," I told him softly. "But if you want to head home we can."

Blaine smiled across the table at me. "No, it's okay. Let's finish our coffee."

I was ready to point out that he hadn't even taken a sip from his yet when an unwelcome voice spoke up.

"Look, it's Cyclops and his girl Jean Grey."

"Don't you have something else to do rather than bother us?" I asked, turning to see Sebastian approaching our table.

"Well, yeah. I should probably be doing homework seeing as the attempt to get me suspended failed. The Dalton school board deemed there was not enough evidence to support your claim that I tampered with the slushy. And as you gave me the tape...well."

"So we'll just have to beat you at Regionals," Blaine replied.

"Good luck with that. And Blaine, try not to fall of the stage during practice. I heard patches can throw off depth perception."

"Really," I said looking up at him. "That's the best you can come up with. Out of curiosity, how does your brain manage human speech?"

"Cute," Sebastian replied.

"On second thought how about we take our coffee to go," Blaine said, getting to his feet.

"Sounds good to me," I said, following suit.

Blaine and I headed for the door of the Lima Bean, leaving Sebastian in our wake.


	388. Dumpster

_**Prompt: Carson Phillips - **__"And that's exactly how I live my life - from one dream to the next. Hating every update of reality."-'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>Lying on top of the garbage bags in the dumpster I realized one thing - nothing had changed over the summer. I had spent my summer months working in my father's garage and daydreaming about how my sophomore year was going to be different. In those dreams, Glee Club had enough members to compete and wasn't ridiculed. The jocks left me alone, more interested in building their muscles and their girlfriends than in harassing me. My daydreams allowed me to fit in with my peers and while I wasn't popular, I was still a realist after all, at least I didn't spend everyday of my life being ridiculed.<p>

I had left for school this morning believing those dreams were achievable. Right now, I had gotten one of those unwanted updates of reality in the form of the football team tossing me in the dumpster - and I hadn't even made it to home room. I definitely liked my dreams much better than this.

Deciding that I didn't want to spend my entire day in the dumpster, I started to climb out of the metal box. This wasn't going to be my life. I refused to spend my life in Lima, entertainment for those bigger than me. I was going to make it out of this place and I had the destination in mind. I was going to New York and I was going to make it to Broadway. Maybe right now they were just more dreams but I was determined to make those dreams a realtiy.

Dropping down to the ground I spotted my school bag, my jacket folded neatly on top of it, sitting nearby. At least the neanderthals had the decency to leave my stuff. Still, I hated my life.


	389. The Music: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Ted Mosby -**__ "I stopped believing. Not in some depressed I'm-gonna-cry way, not in a way I even noticed until tonight. It's just… every day, I think I believe a little less and a little less and a little less, and that… sucks." - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>As I watched the members of New Directions take to the stage in spite of there audience of hecklers it dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to do it. It was one thing to have a few members of the audience not into your performance, but to have the majority of them against you would be too much.<p>

"_You mean the Glee club here is kinda cool?"_

Kurt had asked that question the first time we met. I didn't get it then. The acceptance of the Warblers by the Dalton students had become natural to me. When we went to the show choir competitions the audience was made up of our competitions and their friends and families. It was sheltered and safe. It was comfortable.

Just like Dalton Academy.

Kurt and his friends didn't have the idealistic environment I lived in to protect them. They had to face the harsh reality of high school that I had run from. They lived in it and they made the best of it. They held on to their enjoyment of performing even when their peers told them it was wrong or mocked them. They continued to take the stage because they believed in their love of the music and in some cases, like Kurt, their dreams of being a star someday.

I no longer believed in that way. I sang because it gave me an identity at Dalton. Being a Warbler had made me popular at school. If the Warblers were treated the way McKinley treated the New Directions, not only wouldn't I be a part of the group but I probably wouldn't hang out with any of the guys in the group. I no longer believed in following my dreams at any cost after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Music had been a passion of mine for as long as I could remember, and somewhere along the way I had lost focus of that and let it become only a means of being popular.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt's question brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and saw the passion and love for the music that I had seen in his performance of Blackbird once again. Despite everything he'd had to face because of being a part of Glee Club, despite the struggles he'd had trying to fit that passion into the rigid traditions of the Warblers, that passion was as strong as ever. With any luck, Kurt might help to rekindle that passion in me once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "Thanks for bringing me here tonight," I told him, reaching out to take his hand in the dark auditorium.


	390. Before Dalton: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Pete Brockman **__- "I have nothing to apologize about!" - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

><p>At the sound of a knock I glanced toward the doorway to find Carole standing there. "Kurt, you have a visitor. Could you come downstairs please?"<p>

"Okay," I replied, wondering who the visitor was that she didn't just send them up. That alone immediately eliminated the members of New Directions and Blaine. If it was one of the other Warblers that she hadn't met it was possible she'd want me to come down.

Still trying to guess who it was, I headed down to the living room to find Mr. Schuester sitting on our couch.

"Mr. Schue. I didn't expect to see you," I said, as my now former choir director got to his feet.

"I know, and I won't keep you long as I'm sure you have a lot to do before you head to Dalton."

"I'm sorry," I told him. Despite knowing that I was only doing what I had to in order to stay safe, and I shouldn't have to apologize for that, I still felt guilty for leaving. My absence would mean New Directions wouldn't have enough people to compete unless they found a replacement. Given the group's status at McKinley that wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't be," Mr. Schue replied. "I understand and the others do too. I actually came to apologize to you. Perhaps if I had stepped into the situation a little sooner it never would have got to this point. I can't help but think I failed you."

I found myself shaking my head at that. "Mr. Schue, I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, and I'm sure there were times that you probably wished I'd just keep my mouth shut."

I saw my vocal director smile at that one. "You are very vocal about your opinions," he admitted.

I smiled myself as I continued. "But when it comes down to it, you're the only one at McKinley who even attempted to help me. I appreciate your efforts."

"I just wish it had been enough to allow you to stay," Mr. Schue said.

"Me too," I admitted.

"If you ever need anything Kurt, my door is still open to you."

"Even if I am going to be on the opposing team."

"Yes. Our loss is going to be Dalton's gain."

"I'm not even sure I'll be doing show choir there," I admitted, not knowing what the group's policy was about people joining mid-semester. Unlike McKinley, the Warblers did turn people away after auditions.

"After the strings I pulled to get you into the Warblers, I better see you on stage with them at Sectionals."

"What?" I asked, not sure I was hearing him right.

"I talked to the dean at Daltong and convinced him that under the circumstances you should be allowed to join the Warblers. I also told him you were their best chance at beating us at Sectionals."

"Thank-you," I said, stepping forward and hugging him. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	391. Our Kids: Puck's POV

_**Prompt: Jack O'Neill**__ - "I think, in her heart, she forgave me for what happened to our kid. She just... couldn't forget." - 'Stargate SG:1'_

* * *

><p>"We got another letter from Beth. She sent her freshman school picture," Quinn commented as she placed the casserole she had made for dinner in the center of the small table. I didn't miss the coolness that crept into her voice every time she mentioned the daughter that we had given up for adoption over fifteen years ago.<p>

"I'll have to read the letter after dinner," I replied, trying to keep my tone neutral. Though she may have forgiven me for the decision I had made our senior year not to help her get Beth back, I knew Quinn would never forget that. Still, I loved Quinn and I'd do whatever I had to in order to keep the peace.

"When do I get to visit her again?" eight year old Sabrina asked. Our second daughter adored her older sister and it was nice to see them so close despite the distance between them.

"Perhaps we can all go to New York for Thanksgiving and spend the holiday in the city," I told replied glancing to Quinn to gauge her reaction.

"Rachel has been asking for us to come visit and Kurt's got another role on Broadway. I wouldn't mind catching a show and catching up with old friends," she replied sitting down and opening a jar of baby food to feed our son Noah Jr.

"Yay! Thanksgiving in New York!" Sabrina cheered.

I smiled. I loved all three of our children even if we couldn't all be together and I wouldn't give up my life with Quinn for anything.


	392. Revealed Secret: Finn's POV

_**AN: So, because I'm going away tomorrow and I may not post again until Monday, have another drabble!**_

_**Prompt: PC Andy **__- "Brilliant secret. I ask, you tell. Well done." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Finn what is going on?" my stepbrother asked from the passenger seat of the mustang that Burt had helped me restore over the last couple of months.<p>

"What makes you think something is going on?" I asked, feeling panicked. It was my job to get Kurt to Bread Stix without him suspecting anything - namely the surprise party that Blaine had insisted on throwing Kurt despite our warning that Kurt didn't like surprise parties as Rachel and I had found out last year. He hadn't spoken to either of us for a week following it.

"You're tapping your fingers on the door. You tap your fingers or something else whenever your nervous. So out with it? What's going on?"

I sighed. So much for the surprise part of the party.

"Blaine organized a surprise party for you at Bread Stix tonight."

"Ah-hah," Kurt replied.

"Rachel and I told him you don't like surprise parties and he was at last year's so you would think he'd remember. But anyway, I was charged with getting you there without you suspecting anything."

"So much for you 'just taking your brother out for his birthday'," Kurt muttered. "And you really do suck at keeping a secret. You know that don't you?"

"Only when it comes to you," I muttered pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I found a parking spot and pulled into it. Taking the keys out of the ignition, I unfastened my seatbelt and pushed open the door. I had one foot touching the pavement when I realized that Kurt wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Not a chance. You guys can enjoy your surprise party without me. I'm not going to be embarrassed in the middle of my favorite restaurant. And tell Blaine this was the worse idea he ever had."

With a sigh, I climbed from the car and headed for the restaurant. I knew I should have insisted someone else take this role.


	393. Don't Think: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Owen Harper - **__"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry, I'm a twat." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made me look up from the physics problem I was trying to solve. Why I had let anyone talk me into taking physics, I didn't know. I didn't need another credit of science in order to graduate and yet I was taking physics. Yet, here I was trying to understand concepts that seemed way over my head, and welcoming whatever interruption had presented itself.<p>

Glancing over my shoulder I saw my stepfather standing in the doorway. "What's up?" I asked, already taken in the serious look on Burt's face.

"Is somebody giving Kurt a hard time at school again?" Burt asked, stepping into the room.

"I don't think so," I replied, not having seen or heard anything. "Well, at least no more than the rest of the Glee Club is taking," I amended. "Why?"

"Because he's upset about something despite denying it. I was just hoping you might be able to shed some light on it," Burt told me, with a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to wait until he's ready to open up."

As Burt left, I went over the school day as I considered my stepfather's words trying to recall anything that could have upset Kurt. The only thing that came to mind was Glee practice and the altercation between Sam and Blaine. As sensitive as my stepbrother could be, I could see that possibly upsetting him. And if Blaine had picked up on my attitude toward him this year, I had no doubt that Kurt had too.

More than happy to take a break from my physics homework, I stood up and headed for Kurt's bedroom. Stepping into the doorway, I found my stepbrother sitting at his desk, head propped up in his hand, staring blankly at the book opened in front of him. Like my stepfather, I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Can I come in?" I called out after my first attempt at knocking was ignored.

Kurt glanced over at me briefly before looking back at the book. Undeterred I walked into the room anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts," I tried, sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"I didn't invite you in," Kurt replied.

"True but you didn't tell me to go away, either," I countered. Kurt remained silent. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You have to ask that," Kurt said turning around. "You've treated my boyfriend like crap the entire school year for no apparent reason. What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing other than I felt threatened so I acted like a jerk. I already apologized to Blaine, and I guess I should have apologized to you as well. I just didn't think about how my actions affected you as well."

"That's your problem. You don't think."

"Guilty as charged," I admitted. "But am I forgiven?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, a trace of a smile on his face. I had my answer.


	394. Don't Change (Spice Warning!)

_**Prompt: Robin Scherbatsky **__- "If I ask you to change too many things about yourself, you're not going to be the man I fell in love with."-'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>Wonderfully exhausted, Blaine laid down on the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms. This as nothing like it had been with Eli. With that, it had simply been empty sex. With Kurt, it was so much more.<p>

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he listened to the sounds of the television drifting up from downstairs. Finn had apparently not taking the chance of overhearing something that he didn't want to.

"You've made that perfectly clear tonight," Kurt replied, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck. "But hearing it is nice too."

"Did you and Adam ever. . ." Blaine let the question trail off. He wanted to know the answer but somehow couldn't put the question into words.

"No. We started to once, but it just didn't feel right," Kurt replied, thinking about the night he and Adam had broken up. It was something that had been coming and though it hurt, it hadn't been the same hurt that breaking up with Blaine had been. "Would it have mattered if we had?"

"I still would have loved you just as much," Blaine replied.

"Adam and I have agreed to still be friends," Kurt told him, holding his breath at how Blaine was going to react to that. The Chandler fiasco was still a little close.

Involuntarily Blaine tightened his hold on his fiancé. Kurt was his, and he didn't want to share him but deep down Blaine knew he couldn't dictate who Kurt was friends with. If he wanted Kurt, then he had to control his jealousy and trust him.

"I'll work on being okay with that," Blaine said honestly.

Kurt smiled. The fact that Blaine was jealous was kind of romantic in a way and deep down Kurt knew he didn't want to change that about him. He tilted his head and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Don't change too much because I want you to stay the man I fell in love with," Kurt told him. "However, I hope you and Adam can be friends as well."

"Then I get to meet him."

"Yes. The next time you're in New York, I'll introduce you. Just don't go too caveman on me," Kurt instructed, jokingly.

"I can't make any promises," Blaine told him before pressing his lips against Kurt's not ready for the night's activities to be completely over.


	395. Revealing All: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Marshall Mann **__- "Everything matters. Everything you think, feel, but most of all - everything you do - it all counts." - 'In Plain Sight'_

* * *

><p>Under most circumstances, I would have been embarrassed to have his father escort him across the school parking lot to his car. Today though, I was thankful for the security of his presence. Somehow, I couldn't believe that Karofsky getting expelled would solve all my problems. I knew Karofsky would be upset with me as would his friends. The thought of asking Dad if I could take a few days off from school crossed my mind.<p>

Reaching my navigator, I took out my keys to unlock the door as my father placed his hand over the door handle. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, out with it," he told me. "What was the death threat over, and don't try insisting it was just over the normal harassment. I know you better than that, Kurt."

I dropped my gaze, looking at the pavement in between our feet. I didn't want to tell my Dad, both because I didn't want to risk outing Karofsky and I was embarrassed.

"Everyone knew he was harassing you, so a death threat over that just doesn't add up in my book," my father continued. "You need to stop hiding things from me, Kurt. I can't protect you if you don't."

"I thought I could handle it myself," I said softly.

"Even if you could, you don't have to. We're here for each other. You and I, we've been looking out for each other since your mom died. I know my heart attack scared you, but I'm better now. I don't want you hiding things from me. That's not what our relationship is about now, is it."

I shook my head in reply.

"So what did Karofsky do that he didn't want you telling anyone about?"

"He kissed me," I replied softly, keeping my eyes on the pavement as I fought back tears. "He threatened me because he didn't want anyone knowing that he's gay and I understand that fear Dad. I know what it's like to be afraid of admitting to people who you really are. Of being afraid they'll reject you. I don't want to be responsible for submitting someone else to what I face every day when they're not ready."

I felt my Dad pull me into a hug. "You are the bravest person I know, Kurt, and the kindest. Most people would have happily spoke up to make their life easier but you didn't. You held true to your morals and I'm proud of you for that, but don't you ever keep something like this from me again. If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I won't," I assured him, holding on tight and not caring that we were still in the school parking lot. After the last weeks of living in terror, the safety of my father's arms felt nice.


	396. True Compliment: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Voiceover -**__ "When all we really want to do is let go, lose control, fall, see where we land." -'Everwood'_

* * *

><p>Blaine was right, my place wasn't at McKinley any longer. Walking through the empty corridors, I realized that I was clinging to it because it was safe here. Going off to New York, with no set plan, was scary. But as my boyfriend had pointed out, I didn't need NYADA to go to New York. The city held so much more. There were other opportunities for me there and worse case I could work at a New York coffee shop just as well as the Lima Bean. I still planned to reapply to NYADA but in the mean time, why shouldn't I set out on my own in the city instead of hanging around Lima.<p>

So tonight, I planned on sitting down with my Dad and making plans for heading to the city. Things were going to be rough at the beginning but I could make it, I was sure of that. Which was why I was taking my final tour of the McKinley corridors to say good-bye. Maybe I was a sentimental sap but I knew it was what I needed to do to move on.

"Porcelain, lurking around the corridors again I see."

Turning at the familiar voice, I saw Sue standing in the doorway of her office.

"Just saying my final goodbyes," I replied. "I've decided to forgo community college and head to New York."

"Really?" Sue said. "Good for you."

I was surprised by the response. "What, no predictions about how I'm going to be crawling back within a week totally broke or something?"

"No. If I was talking to Finn, I would but when you come back it's going to be on your own terms," Sue replied. "You always did do things on your own terms and you don't belong here. I'm glad you finally realize that."

"Thank-you," I said slowly, surprised by the first true compliment I ever heard from my former cheerleader coach. Usually you had to extract the compliment from whatever sarcastic jibe she mixed it in with.

"Of course, if you try telling anyone I said that I'll claim the government came along and did something to your mind while experimenting to find out if gays minds really are wired differently."

I had to smile. That was the Sue Sylvester I knew. "I have no doubt you would," I told her. "I want to thank-you, Coach Sylvester. In your own way, you made me a stronger person and probably prepared me for some of what awaits me in New York."

"You're welcome," she told me. "You're mother would have been proud of you," she added.

I smiled at that. It was a nice thought to depart McKinley on and coming from Sue Sylvester, I knew it wasn't just some pleasantry that a teacher was saying. I didn't know what New York held for me but whatever it was, I was ready to face it.


	397. Different Things: Adam's POV

_**AN: Supergirl102, here is your break-up drabble for Adam and Kurt. As it took me eight days to write you better enjoy it :)!**_

_**Prompt: Andy - **__"The one true one, or the one you don't mind living with until something better comes along?" -'Frankie'_

* * *

><p>The movie was almost over and I knew I was running out of time to bring up the subject that I wanted to with Kurt. It was something that I had been thinking about for awhile now and knew that I couldn't keep putting it off. As comfortable as I was with him, this wasn't what I wanted out of a relationship. Still, I knew if I didn't handle this right then I risked losing him even as a friend.<p>

Picking up the remote from the couch arm next to me, I paused the movie. The action caused Kurt to lift his head from my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I think we need to talk, Kurt," I said softly, turning so that I was facing him.

"About what?"

"About us?" I replied. As I had started this conversation I knew I should be the one to breach the topic. As I was trying to decide on how to do that though, Kurt spoke up.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Apparently Kurt had no qualms about being direct. Still, I wanted to handle this with care.

"I don't think this relationship is what either of us really want. I like you and I enjoy spending time together but I can't help but feel that there is something missing."

"Is this because I wouldn't have sex with you?"

"Yes and no," I replied cautiously. "I respect the fact that you don't feel ready to go that far but I guess I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever be willing to take our relationship that far."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, drawing back. The hurt was clear to read on his face.

"I can't help but feel your with me only because you're waiting for something better to come along. More specifically, that you're with me while you sort out your feelings with Blaine, which apparently everyone can see except for you. You're still in love with him, Kurt."

Kurt's silence was the only confirmation I need.

"So, as much as I care for you, I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy and I think you'll only truly be happy if you get back with Blaine."

"What about us?"

"I'm hoping we can still be friends, because I do enjoy spending time with you."

Kurt relaxed and slowly smiled as he moved closer to me again. "Then how about we finish the movie," he suggested, settling on the couch next to me.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, picking up the remote. As the movie resumed, I slipped my arm across his shoulders, both sad at the end of a relationship but happy at the prospect of the beginning of a new friendship.


	398. Coming Clean: Blaine's POV

_**AN: Set after drabble 327.**_

_**Prompt: Cate Cassidy -**__ "I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want you to see me as a different person. Or in a different light. But maybe that's what's happened. Things... Things have been illuminated, and everything has changed." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>"You and Megan would have so much in common," Alan said, still trying to get me to agree to accompany his cousin to the end of the year Cotillion hosted by Dalton's sister school, Crawford County Day.<p>

"Yeah, but Alissa is actually into music unlike Megan," David countered. He was trying to get me to escort his younger sister, a freshman, to the dance.

"Guys, I appreciate your help trying to set up a date but I'm not going to the dance," I told them, hoping to end the conversation.

"Did a family member die?" Thad asked. The questions, seemingly out of the blue, threw me.

"No," I replied slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Then you're going. It's Warbler tradition that we all go," Thad informed me.

"Yeah, they even make me go without a date," Eric said, from his spot on the nearby couch where he was reading a novel.

I looked to Wes, the only one in the room who knew the real reason I didn't want to go to the dance.

Next year's head of the council simply shrugged his shoulders. "It is tradition."

I sighed. I obviously wasn't going to get any help from Wes on this matter. Though as the older teen had been trying to get me to come clean about the reasons I had come to Dalton to the Warblers, I guess it shouldn't have surprised me.

"Look, guys, I don't want to ruin your tradition but I really don't want to go to the dance. The reason I came to Dalton is because of the last dance I went to. Some guys beat me and my. . . "

I paused, deciding on how I wanted to refer to Darren. It didn't take me long to decide that I wanted to be completely honest with them. To finally let them know who I really was and hope they still accepted me.

"My date up as we were leaving because they didn't like the fact that two guys were together."

"No wonder you keep turning down our set-ups with the girls," Thad said. "We should have guessed."

"Crawford Day has the same zero tolerance policy as Dalton. And you'll have us to watch out for you," David added.

I looked in Wes' direction. "I told you so," he mouthed to me.

Wes had been right, admitting to the Warblers hadn't changed me in their eyes. Or maybe it had, just not in the way I had feared. I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"And now I have someone to go to the dance with," Eric piped up. "Just as friends of course," he added quickly. "But it will be nice to have someone to hang with after dancing with everyone else's dates gets old."

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe the Cotillion could be fun.


	399. Alive To See It: Burt's POV (post s4)

_**Prompt: Jay Pritchett -**__ "There's all kinds of milestones in life. The kind you expect to live through - first kiss, birthdays, graduations, if you're lucky, a wedding or two, or even a new addition to the family. Then there's the kind you never dreamed you'd get to live through again. And that's the best kind of all." - 'Modern Family'_

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Carole said, handing me a cup of lemonade to me as she took the seat next to me. "I told you there would be plenty of time," she added as she settled down beside me.<p>

"I just didn't want to take a chance of missing anything," I told her as people continued to fill the amusement park amphitheater.

"It's just a cheesy amusement park show. Would missing some of it really matter," Finn muttered unenthusiastically from the row behind me.

I understood how he was feeling. At his age, I would have rather been enjoying the rides over sitting in the park's amphitheater myself. But then at that age, life seemed infinite. I may have graduated high school, experienced my first kiss, survived wearing a tuxedo to my senior prom, and proposing to Kathleen, but there had been so much more to look forward to. Milestones that I just took for granted until I was faced with the possibility of not living long enough to see my own son graduate college or fulfill his dream.

"It's a half hour long show, Finn," I replied, referring to the production that Kurt had let Blaine talk him into doing this summer before they both headed for New York in the fall. "Smile, and applaud your brother and his fiancé and then we'll do whatever you want to do for the rest of the day," I offered, more than okay with referring to Blaine as Kurt's fiancé.

When Blaine had originally asked my permission to ask Kurt, I hadn't been okay with it. Now though, I realized I had no right to ask them to wait. Now was the time for all of us to be living. If they wanted to do that together, who was I to take that joy away from them.

As Finn muttered his agreement to the terms, I slipped my hand into Carole's as the curtain rose. Maybe this wasn't Broadway, but not long ago I was wondering if I would ever get to see my son perform on stage again. As I watched curtain enter from the left side of the stage, I knew that this would be the best performance I had ever seen from him, simply because I was here to see it.


	400. Giving Up: Kurt's POV

_**AN: Based of of drabble 283: this gives a bit of Kurt's POV during the situation.**_

_**Prompt: Gary Bell -**__ "No, hearts don't really break. They can stop and they can leak, but they can't really break. It just-it gets tired. Gives up after a while."- 'Alphas'_

* * *

><p>I couldn't follow what Finn was saying. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't focus on the distinct words through the pain. Perhaps it wasn't even really worth the effort. There was no apparent end to the bullying. Each day just go worse and worse and my desire to keep going, to keep holding my head high and being true to myself wavered a little more with each incidence.<p>

I had always said that they wouldn't break me, and they hadn't. I was simply tired. I wasn't broken, I just wanted to give up.

"Kurt, you still with me, dude?"

Finn's question forced me to open my eyes. As I looked into the concerned eyes of my soon to be stepbrother, I saw the silent pleading there. I could imagine seeing that same look on my father's face. I remember what losing mom had done to him but it wasn't like he would be alone. He had Carole and Finn now.

In the distance I could hear sirens.

"Kurt, hang on please," Finn pleaded, his voice more desperate now.

I wanted to comply with his request but everything hurt and I was just so tired.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before closing my eyes and letting the escape of unconsciousness wash over me.


	401. Lucky Ones: Kurt's POV (S4)

_**Prompt: Meredith**__ - "We're adults. When did that happen, and how do we make it stop?" -'Grey's Anatomy'_

* * *

><p>Coming home after a long day of work, I found Rachel standing at the counter. She had a paper in her hand that she was staring at, a slight look of panic on her face.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I asked, sliding the door shut behind me as I tried to figure out what it was she was holding in her hands.

"We got our first electric bill," she replied, looking over at me.

"Okay," I said, walking further into the apartment. "We knew it was going to come eventually," I told her. It wasn't like getting an electric bill was a surprise so it must have been really high. "If we need to cut back we'll figure out ways. What is it?"

The amount she told me didn't seem outrageous. It was about what I was expecting.

"I don't see the problem," I told her, still trying to figure out what wavelength my roommate was on this time.

"Don't you see Kurt, it's our first electric bill. We're responsible for this. We're adults now. When did that happen. I don't think I'm ready to be totally dependent. Do you think my dads would let me come home?"

I shook my head, relieved that nothing major was wrong and this was just another one of Rachel's dramatic outbursts.

"Your dads would let you come home whenever you wanted. They're always going to be there for you because you're their little girl. But neither one of us are running home. We'll pay that bill and all the other ones that are delivered because that's part of life. We've made it to New York, Rachel. Do you really want to go back?"

"No. It's just it suddenly seems so real," she replied.

Stepping in front of her, I pulled her into a hug. "It is real. We're on our own now and there is no stopping it. But we're going to be okay because not only do we got each other, we've both got a support system to fall back on if the worst happens. We're the lucky ones, Rachel."


	402. The Two Of Us: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Doug Witter**__ - "You know maybe I'm a selfish idiot but I'm happy with what we have. I mean I like that it's just the two of us and I don't care that the rest of the world isn't involved." - 'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

><p>Coming home from work, I stepped into the kitchen and paused. As usual, Kathleen was at the sink preparing dinner. Coming home to her never got old. More than once a day, I still found myself wondering why she ever said yes to marrying me. But the fact was, she had and despite all the people who told us we were to young for marriage, we were doing okay.<p>

Kathleen's parents had turned their back on them in protest of the marriage. My mother, though supportive, lived too far away now to be of help on a daily basis. My father, had passed away of a heart attack two years earlier leaving me the garage which was now our livelihood. It really was, only the two of them, but I didn't mind. I loved the life we had chosen and I would do it all again. So what if no one else was involved. The two of us were all we needed.

Walking across the kitchen, I stopped just behind Kathleen and wrapped my arms around her waist. "That smells delicious," I told her, savoring the aroma coming from the food she was preparing on the stove.

"Everything I make smells delicious," Kathleen responded, tilting her head for a kiss.

I gave her a quick kiss. "Can I help it if you're such a good cook," I replied.

She turned in my arms, resting her hands on my shoulders. "Do you think I'll make just as good a mother?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course you will. Where is that question coming from?" I asked, confused. This exchange had never taken this direction before.

"Because I'm pregnant. The doctor called to confirm it this afternoon," she replied.

"Seriously?" I asked, trying t let the news sink in. Kids had always been in our plans just not quite this soon. We had only been married for two months. I had been hoping for a year or two of just the two of us before a child came along.

Kathleen nodded. "Guess I'm that minuscule percent the pill didn't work for," she replied. "Are you upset."

I thought about it and the answer came to me immediately. "No, I'm not. Surprised, yes but not upset. I'm just going to have to savor every day I have left of having you all to myself before I have to learn to share you with our child. I love you and I love this child whoever he or she may be."

"I was hoping you would say that," Kathleen said as she hugged me tight.

I still felt like the luckiest man alive to be able to hold her in my arms.


	403. Unexpected Change: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Veronica Mars -**__ "You know those people who can predict when change is coming in their life? I'm not one of them. Change has a way of just walking up and punching me in the face." - 'Veronica Mars'_

* * *

><p>It wasn't that long ago that I was telling Kurt that I wasn't any good at romance. That I didn't want to risk the friendship that we had. That had all changed when I heard him sing "Blackbird". Hearing that song was like a damn bursting on my emotions. I could no longer deny the attraction that I felt for him.<p>

The question was, how did I tell him?

Just this morning I was content with being Kurt's friend. That had changed when Kurt had walked into the Senior Commons this afternoon. Like the day he had shown up to spy on the Warblers, his arrival had changed my life again and just like that time it had come out of the blue.

That was the story of my life though. When ever a major change came, I never saw it coming. Good or bad, they always seemed to blind side me and this was no exception.

Suddenly I felt someone grab the collar of my blazer bringing me to a stop.

"Yo, Andersen there are steps coming up fast," I heard David say beside me.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I realized he was the one that had grabbed my collar and that I was indeed only a couple of steps from Dalton's spiral staircase.

"Thanks," I said, laughing nervously as I felt like an idiot. "Guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"And I'm sure those thoughts included a certain counter-tenor whom you couldn't take your eyes off today," Wes said, from the other side.

I glanced over at him to find Wes wearing a huge grin.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked, with a sigh.

"Only to everyone except for him," David said.

"Though you should tell him how you feel," Wes added. "You guys flirt like you're dating anyways."

"We do not!" I protested.

"Keep telling yourself that," David said with a laugh. "Now we'll walk you safely down the steps, but then you need to go find our new counter tenor and have a heart to heart with him as next time I may not be around to save you."

I sighed again, even as the three of us started walking down the steps. Perhaps I should just tell Kurt how I feel. Maybe blind side him for a change as after the Valentine's Day fiasco I doubted he would see this one coming.


	404. Enjoyment In Unlikely Things

_**Prompt: Lwaxana Troi **__- "Life's true gift is the capacity to enjoy enjoyment." -'The Next Generation'_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stared out the window of the hotel room he was sharing with his stepbrother. Outside the rain was cascading down. This was not how their trip to Disney World was supposed to start out.<p>

A knock at the door drew his attention away from the window. Crossing the room, he looked through the peep hole to see his father standing there.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said, opening the door.

"I wanted to make sure the two of you were up and getting ready for the day," Burt said, glancing over Kurt's shoulder. "And from the looks of it, it's a good thing I did."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at his stepbrother. "For once, I think Finn's got the right idea," Kurt said thinking about the rain falling outside.

"Oh, come on. It's the first day of our first family vacation! Show a bit more enthusiasm."

"It's down pouring dad. I've got no intentions of walking around a theme park in that kind of weather."

"So, we'll spend the day doing other things and save Disney for tomorrow. The hotel has an indoor pool, there are plenty of stores to look at, Finn saw that Laser Tag place driving in yesterday and there are other things we don't even know about yet. So, wake up your brother, both of you get dressed, and meet us down in the hotel lobby in a half hour. We'll discuss plans over breakfast."

"Fine," Kurt managed to get out, shutting the door as his Dad headed back across the hall.

Turning around, Kurt walked over to his own bed and picked up a pillow. Flinging it at his stepbrother he called out, "Time to get up, Finn."

"I thought you said it was raining," Finn mumbled, taking Kurt's pillow and putting it under his head.

"It is. Dad is set on having fun in spite of the weather though, so get up," Kurt replied, heading toward the bathroom.

Two hours later, Kurt was laughing as he shot Finn in the laser tag game once again. "Blue Team Wins" the computer announced as the lights in the room went up.

"Still the champions," Kurt said happily as he gave his father a high-five. It was the second match he and his dad had won against Carole and Finn.

"If we're doing this again, perhaps we should switch-up partners," Carole suggested as they made their way toward the exit.

"I want Kurt, as my partner. That way he can't keep shooting me," Finn chimed in, eager to play again despite not winning.

"Fine," Burt replied, slipping his arm around Carole's waist and happy the two boys were enjoying themselves despite the bad weather.


	405. Take Control: Burt's POV

_**Prompt- Frankie Maddox - **__"We stumble along, don't we, doing the washing, and filling the car, and making the best hash of it we can. We never get to that moment, do we? Where we go, 'Right, decision time'. Tellies flying through the air, dreams are trashed, people are falling off pedestals like skittles. This is where I take control of my free-fall life cause no one's gonna do it for us, are they?" - 'Frankie'_

* * *

><p>Peering into Kurt's bedroom, I watched my son sleep. He looked so peaceful right now, like he hadn't a care in the world. It was a look that was never present when he was awake these days and that saddened me. The car accident hadn't only taken his mother away but the innocence of childhood as well.<p>

These last year since Kathleen's death had been chaos. It wasn't that I hadn't been trying, but there was just so much about being a single parent that I didn't know. So much that Kathleen had taken care of that I wasn't aware of. I had to learn to both be father and mother to my little boy and it had been a long learning process. A process during which Kurt had been the one to suffer.

I hadn't been able to lose myself in my own grief, as I had to comfort Kurt through his own. Then there was the task of making sure that I had someone to watch him after school, learning to cook meals for him, and getting him to his piano lessons on time. I had managed to miss several holidays, including Christmas, and no matter how hard I tried to protect him, there had been accidents and trips to the ER. The latest battle with child welfare services over whether or not I was a fit parent was the latest trial I'd had to overcome but I had. I had Kurt back and he was sleeping safely in his bed.

Since burying Kathleen, I felt like I had been along for the ride. I had been reacting to events instead of taking control of things. Almost losing Kurt had been a wake up call. That little boy was my life and I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't lose him. I was going to figure out this single parent thing, and find a way to provide for more than just the basic needs. My son didn't have a mother any more but I was determined that he would still know he was loved unconditionally.

Finally satisfied that Kurt was sleeping peacefully for the night, I turned from the doorway knowing that I would be back to check on him several more times through the night. I may not be able to control everything but from now on I would control as much as I possibly could. I was determined that now one would try to take Kurt away from me again.


	406. To Ourselves: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Doug Witter**__ - "You know maybe I'm a selfish idiot but I'm happy with what we have. I mean I like that it's just the two of us and I don't care that the rest of the world isn't involved." - 'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

><p>"Finally, they're all gone," Blaine said, as he flopped down on the couch next to me. He immediately reached out and took my hand in his.<p>

I flipped closed the history book I had been reading and looked over at my sole companion in the dorm lounge now that everyone else had headed for their rooms for the night. Blaine was looking at me adoringly and I felt my heart start to beat faster. As long as I had wanted this, even now it felt like I was dreaming at times.

Leaning closer, Blaine pressed his lips against mine. Eagerly, I returned the kiss, my hand reaching up so I could tangle my fingers into Blaine's dark hair.

"I really wish I didn't have to wait for the others to leave before I can do this," Blaine whispered as we broke apart from the kiss.

"I thought we agreed that we didn't want to cause any distractions from preparations for Regionals," I said, knowing even as I said the words that it was a flimsy excuse I was hiding behind to keep from facing my fears. Dalton might have a zero-tolerance no bullying policy but the reminders of Karofsky's death threat and bullying were still fresh in my mind. Though I had no intentions of crawling back into the closet, I was a bit leery about pushing things too far. I had Blaine, and for me that was enough for now.

"We did but that isn't the only reason you want to keep our relationship quiet for now, is it?" Blaine asked, moving his hands to cup my cheeks. Looking into his gaze, I knew he was searching for his answer without waiting for me to speak.

"Is it wrong to take things slow?" I asked. "Is it wrong that I'm happy just having you as my boyfriend and I don't care if the rest of the world is involved or not?"

"No, nothing wrong at all with that. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page because if we win Regionals, I may not be able to keep this just friends act up during the Warbler's celebration."

"I can live with that," I replied, leaning toward him to initiate another kiss.


	407. Encouragement: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Brian Blessed -**__ "There's no-one like you. We've all got something that no-one else has got. Follow your dream and don't let the bastards grind you down." - 'Russell Howard's Good News'_

* * *

><p>Looking into the mirror, I felt like I was staring at a stranger. The black blazer with red trimming was dull and so not me. The tie was one that I might possibly buy for my father or Finn but never myself. And yet I was wearing them because that was the dress code; the one thing about Dalton that I absolutely positively hated.<p>

I sighed, reminding myself silently that I was doing this to stay safe. A dress code had never killed anyone but bullies had.

Turning from the mirror, I flopped down on the bed in the dorm room I shared with Wes. The head of the Warbler Council hadn't made his way back to the room yet, for which I was glad. After hearing Blaine's advice about the failure of my audition, I really didn't want to hear from someone who had judged that audition.

As if my thoughts had conjured him up though, Wes chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Hey, Kurt," Wes replied, pushing the door shut behind him.

"Hi," I replied, knowing my greeting lacked the cheerfulness of my roommates but not really caring.

Wes placed the books he was carrying down on his desk, and glanced over in my direction.

"I know not getting a solo is disappointing but you can't win them all," Wes said.

"I know," I replied changing my gaze to the ceiling which was just as bland as the Dalton uniform.

"And if it helps, I voted for you to get the solo. I think you gave a flawless performance but David and Thad felt we'd be better off sticking to something we know works."

"Is that your way of telling me I need to work harder on fitting in here?" I asked, Blaine's words echoing in my mind.

"Hell no," Wes replied, catching my attention. I looked back in his direction. "I mean, yes follow the rules so you don't get into trouble, but beyond that be yourself. We're all unique but you possess the strength that a lot of people don't have, which allows you to express that quality about you despite what others think. Don't lose that, Kurt. The people are worth it are going to like you no matter what and those who can't accept you aren't worth it. You'll get your solo one day, but write now the Warblers aren't ready to embrace your artistry."

I felt the heavy feeling that had been following me around for the last few hours start to lift at Wes' encouraging words.

"Thanks," I told my roommate appreciatively. Maybe there were things here worth enduring the awful dress code for.


	408. After Scandals: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Sam - **__"Look. I appreciate you trying to be his friend. I just don't want things to get weird. You're a good guy, I'm sure." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you've got a visitor," my mother called, breaking through the last remants of sleep I had been trying to Cling to.<p>

I opened my eyes slightly to find her standing in my doorway. The pounding in my head made me wish I hadn't drank so much last night. Only making the hangover worse was the fact that I hadn't slept well due to what had happened between me and Kurt last night. Definitely not one of my more spectacular moments and something I wish I could just forget. If Kurt ever spoke to me again it would be a miracle. Kurt! The thought of my boyfriend made me sit up.

"Is it Kurt?" I asked her, even as the room spun around me.

"No. He says his name is Finn," she told me.

I groaned as I laid back down. Definitely not the person that I wanted to face this early in the morning.

"Should I tell him to come back later?" my mom asked.

"No," I replied. Putting this off wasn't going to help the situation. "Tell him I'll be down shortly."

Hearing my mom's retreating footsteps, I rolled slowly out of bed. Making my way to the bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face. The water woke me up a bit more but did nothing else for how I was feeling. Ten minutes later I was walking out onto my front porch where Finn had chosen to wait.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Finn accused, standing up from the swing he had been sitting in.

"Good morning to you, too," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm not here for pleasantries," Finn told me, taking a step closer.

I didn't back away despite the imposing figure Finn made. I could hold my own in a one-on-one fight nowadays and somehow I didn't think Finn came for a fight.

"I came here to tell you that what happened last night will never happen again. Kurt, trusts you. Hell, as awkward as it is for me to dwelll on it too much, he loves you and I won't stand by and let anyone hurt him, especially not someone he should be able to trust."

"Now you decide to be the protective brother. Where were you when Karofsky was threatening him?"

"This isn't about me," Finn said, anger flashing in his eyes. "I appreciate the fact that you were there when he needed a friend. I respect Kurt's feelings for you and I'm sure that you're a decent guy but I made him a promise to always have his back and no one will keep me from keeping that promise. So, if you can't respect him like someone who really loves him would, than walk away now or you and I are going to have an issue."

I never got a chance to reply, as Finn turned and strode toward his car leaving me with my thoughts.


	409. Real Family: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Sam Beckett **__- "Even heroes are human." - 'Quantum Leap'_

_AN: Fulfilling prompts for supergirl102 again and she wanted to see conversations between Kurt/Finn and Burt/Finn surrounding the death threat. The next two drabbles will do that. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?" I asked stepping out on the front porch of the Kurt's house. Our parents were inside cleaning up from dinner.<p>

Looking up from the magazine he was looking at, Kurt shook his head. As he closed the magazine, I walked over to the porch swing and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a little while before I got the courage to say what I had come out to say.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Rachel tried to tell me things were getting bad, but I was too wrapped up in my own goals to see how bad things were getting for you," I told him. "I should have stepped in with the other guys."

"It wasn't your problem, Finn," Kurt said, repeating the words he had said in Glee not too long ago.

"Yes it was. Not only because we're both members of Glee Club, and teammates are supposed to have one another's backs, but because we're going to be family soon and up until you mentioned Karofsky's death threat, I didn't realize how much I'm looking forward to that. I've always wanted a sibling and I'm about to get an awesome brother. I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"Really?" Kurt asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Really," I told him. "And granted I dropped the ball with this whole Karofsky situation, but I won't make that mistake again."

"Well, even heroes are human, Finn. Even they're entitled to making mistakes now and again," Kurt said, a smile playing on his lips as he said the words.

"I'm far from being a hero," I replied.

Kurt shook his head. "You're always going to be a hero in my eyes Finn because you're the first person who ever stood up for me. When you're so use to everyone being against you, you don't forget something like that."

I was stunned by Kurt's words and unsure of how to reply. I was saved from needing to though by my mom calling from the front door.

"You two going to come join us for a movie?" she asked, unaware of what she had interrupted.

"Sure," we both replied, getting to our feet.

My mom had been right. What the two of us had, hadn't really been a family. It was going to be nice having a 'real' family.


	410. Unexpected

AN: This is supposed to be set not long after the previous drabble. I hope you like the direction I took this prompt supergirl102.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finn, can I talk to you a moment," Burt called out as his fiancé and son headed for their car.<p>

Finn glanced at his mother who nodded. As Carole continued to the car Finn retraced his steps back to the front porch. Ascending the steps, Finn found himself nervously standing in front of his soon to be stepfather.

"Look, about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I know you can't protect Kurt from everything."

"I didn't realize things had gotten so bad. If I had, I would have done something," Finn told him, wholeheartedly meaning the words and knowing they weren't enough. Though Kurt had been willing to overlook his lack of interest in what was going on, and now Burt seemed to be doing the same thing, Finn wasn't ready to let himself off the hook quite so easily. He knew Karofsky had been harassing Kurt and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that if he knew about the death threat he would have stepped in, Finn knew it wasn't enough.

"Kurt's good at hiding things. Even I didn't realize how upset he was or what was going on. The bottom line is, if you hadn't forced Kurt to tell me what was going on, he still would have been keeping it a secret and Karofsky would still be a threat. Because of what you did, at least I can take steps to protect him. Thank-you for that."

Finn took a moment to consider Burt's words. When he looked at things that way, even though he may have been late, at least the choice he had finally made had made a difference.

"I'll do a better job from now on," Finn promised.

"I think that's a promise we both need to make," Burt said, as he held out his hand to Finn.

Finn shook hands with his future step father before turning and heading to join his mother in the car. He would do a better job at protecting Kurt from now just like a brother should.


	411. Person I Was Meant To Be: Finn's POV

_**AN: This wasn't the one I was planning on posting today but as it's the only unposted Finn drabble I have right now I decided to post it in memory of Corey Monteith. It's definitely one of those news reports that you wish was wrong.**_

_**Prompt: Mouth McFadden**__ - "Because sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been, and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are." - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

><p>"And now I'd like to introduce to you one of the two best men, Finn Hudson."*<p>

Hearing Mr. Schue's words I took a deep breath and stood up feeling nervous. I had already been nervous about making a speech but what I was about to do made me even more nervous. Last year I had made a fuss about being partnered with Kurt for the ballad assignment and here I was about to sing a song to him in front of a banquet hall full of people.

Getting to my feet, I straightened the jacket of my suit. I could do this. I had to do this to make up for my behavior since the start of the school year. Between giving him a hard time about the duets project and ignoring the bullying I knew was taken place, Kurt deserved this. It was time that I stopped being the person who just went with the crowd and started being myself. Stopped being one of those who sacrificed himself for the sake of popularity and do what I knew was right.

In essence, it was time I started being a little more like Kurt. Through everything he had held on to his principles and beliefs. He had continued to be himself and do what he thought was right, despite the fact that it made things harder for him.

That was the type of person that I wanted to be and as I took the microphone from Mr. Schue I knew that my journey to that goal started today.

***dialogue from "Furt"**


	412. This Moment: Wes' POV

_**Prompt: Ianto Jones **__- "In a thousand years time, you won't remember me." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>Looking around the McKinley courtyard, I could tell we had a captivated audience. We even had impromptu instrumentalists playing the music for us. There would be nobody throwing things at us this time. Nobody was going to get fired and Kurt had an appreciative smile on his face. Like he had taught us, the Warblers had stepped out of their comfort zone to do a performance and it was kind of exhilarating. As much as I enjoyed preforming in front of my peers at Dalton, the Warblers had an establish prestige at the school. It was almost like we could do no wrong. Performing in this environment, you knew you were doing something right.<p>

Kurt may having needed Dalton, and the Warblers, for a time but what we hadn't realized was how much we needed him. Having him as part of the group this year had made the experience magical, even if we had come up short for Nationals. I could only hope that we had provided Kurt the friendship and safety that he had come to Dalton in need of.

When I first heard Kurt's decision to go back, I wasn't sure it was the right one. I could still remember the frightened, unhappy teen that had come to Dalton last fall. I couldn't see how an environment that had made him fear for his own life could possibly have changed that much. As Kurt stepped into the embrace of his stepbrother, and seeing the smiling faces of the other members of New Directions, I knew it wasn't so much the environment changing as it was his support group changing. Kurt's absence had made the McKinley Glee club appreciate Kurt more for who he was as an individual and I knew that it was time for us to let him go. Kurt's place truly was at Dalton.

I was proud to be a part of this momentous performance even if in the grand scheme of things it didn't seem important. We weren't winning any awards. It wouldn't be remembered in a history book. It probably wouldn't even rate a year book mention. However I knew that today would be remembered for as long as we all lived, and for us that was what was important. So what if in a thousand years nobody remembered our names, here today we were celebrating an important event in our life, and that was what mattered.


	413. Something in the Night: Finn's POV

_**AN: So, a while ago I sent the Hudmel family to a cabin in the woods for a family vacation. Here is another drabble based on that trip!**_

_**Prompt: Jack Harkness **__- "Think dangerous. Think something you can only half-see, like a glimpse, like something out of the corner of your eye." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>Turning in the unfamiliar bed, trying to get comfortable, I spotted a dark shadow by the window. After a brief start, I realized the shadow was Kurt.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked propping myself up on one elbow.

"I saw something out here," Kurt replied, continuing to look out the window.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out. I saw like a shadow pass by the window. What if it's something dangerous?"

"What you mean like a bear?" I said absently, rolling onto my back in my search for a comfortable spot.

"A bear?" Kurt said alarmed. "Do you really think it was a bear."

_~Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.~_

"Dude, chill. Even if it was a bear, we're in a cabin. The doors are locked and I haven't heard of any bears breaking into cabins through the windows," I told him.

"Just because it's never happened, doesn't mean it can't," Kurt protested.

I looked to the side again. Kurt was still looking out the window. Apparently he had no intentions of climbing back in bed any time soon. That meant I either ignored him and tried to get comfortable in the uncomfortable bed or I did something to calm him down so that maybe we could both get some sleep tonight.

Sighing, I threw back the sheet and climbed from the bed, the old springs groaning their protest. Walking over to the window I put a hand across his shoulders.

"Come on," I told him, starting to lead him out of the room we were sharing.

"Where are we going?"

"We're both going to have some warm milk and chat until you've calmed down enough to go to sleep."

"We're in the middle of the woods with who knows what kind of animals. How am I supposed to sleep?" Kurt protested, though he went along with me.

"It's a camping trip, Kurt. People survive them every day and we're not any different. The worse that is going to happen is you may end up with a bug bite or a sunburned but it won't be the end of the world."

"Speak for yourself," Kurt muttered.

I sighed again. It was going to be a long night and if I didn't find a way to get Kurt to chill out and enjoy himself, it was going to be a long vacation.


	414. Reason I Protect: Kurt's POV

_**AN:** So, while looking through ones I posted, I noticed that this one wasn't with the rest of the ones that went to the arc it was a part of. If it did get posted and I'm just missing it, sorry for reposting. Otherwise, enjoy! _

_Note: This would fit in with the arc created by drabble 364-367 and fit in before Finn apologizes to Burt and Kurt._

_**Prompt: Haley James Scott -**__ "Love means giving chances when there are no more chances left to give." - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

><p>"Kurt I don't know why you're trying to protect any of them," my father said, hovering at the foot of my bed. Though there was a chair available I hadn't seen him sit down in it yet. All I could hope was that he hadn't spent the night pacing my hospital room. "They're clearly not your friends. Just tell me who put you in the dumpster and I'll make sure that the school takes care of it."<p>

"It won't solve anything," I replied, knowing that my dad would want an explanation for my refusal. I wasn't about to give him the real reason though. "Yesterday it was one group and tomorrow it'll be someone else. It's not like it's an isolated incident."

"This has happened before?" my father asked, clearly getting angrier at the situation. It was why I hadn't told him about the bullying before this.

"Yes," I admitted, hoping that I could get away without having to admit to him just how frequently occurred. "I'm usually better at climbing out of it though," I added lightly.

"Don't even try to claim responsibility for you getting hurt, Kurt. This isn't your fault."

"Maybe not but can we just let it go?" I pleaded, not wanting to make a big deal out it because I didn't want to get Finn in trouble.

If Finn wasn't involved in the incident this time around perhaps I wouldn't be so reluctant to give names, not that I believed it would solve things any more than it would this time but it might give me a bit of a break from the harassment. However, Finn was involved and the fact remained that he was still the only jock to ever stand up for me. There was also the issue of my crush on him. Oh I knew the feelings would never be returned but I hadn't moved past it quite yet. It was a nice little fantasy that brightened my otherwise dismal life. Did it hurt that he had been apart of throwing me in the dumpster? Yes but I wanted to believe that if he had been there when I fell that he would have helped me. In fact, I needed to believe that because if he wouldn't have then there was no chance that no one else would have.

My dad let out a long sigh. "I don't like it, but I can't make you talk," my father said and I let out a sigh of relief.

Perhaps Finn didn't deserve the free pass I was giving him but the funny thing about loving someone was that you would forgive them of anything.


	415. Final Decision: Kurt's POV

_**AN: Apparently I can't decide how this proposal is going to go. Hope you don't mind another take!**_

_**Prompt: Malcolm Reed**__ - "You're good at building things, I'm good at blowing them up." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, will you marry me?"<p>

I looked down at the ring Blaine was holding out to me. As much as I loved him, I also couldn't forget the times that he had hurt my feelings, whether he meant to or not. The serenade at the Gap, the infatuation with Rachel, his 'friendship' with Sebastian, the accusation that I was cheating in front of the entire Glee Club only to top it off with really cheating on me. All that, and I still loved him, despite trying to let him go. Despite trying to fall for Adam.

I wanted to say yes. The word was right on the tip of my tongue but I was having a hard time making myself say it.

I had dreamed about this moment many times since Blaine and I had started dating. I had even dreamed about it since we had broken up. It was something I was good at, building up a fantasy in my head. But my life was far from a fantasy. I never got what I wanted without a fight and I didn't know if a broken heart was worth this fight.

"Kurt?"Blaine said again, and I knew that I had been standing there too long.

"I don't know what to say," I finally told him, watching his expression of happy anticipation crumble before me. "It's just feels like this is just one more of those fantasies that I'm so good at creating."

Blaine smiled. "You are good at building dreams and I want to help you make those dreams come true. I know I've done my share at shattering your dream world in the past, I told you before I'm terrible at romance, but I'm tired of managing to ruin the good things in my life. I know I've got a lot to learn, but you're the one that can teach me. We're the perfect complement to each other."

I smiled. That was hardly the romantic speech you would get in a movie but it was so Blaine.

"You really do suck at this whole romance thing," I informed him.

Blaine smiled again. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, holding the box with the ring in it a little higher.

"It's an I'll think about it," I told him, reaching out and taking the box from him. I closed the lid and held the box in my hand. I wasn't ready to wear the ring, but I wanted it while I thought about the proposal. I knew this was the final decision. Either I said yes, and kept Blaine in my life or we went our separate ways. It wasn't a choice I was going to make quickly.


	416. Senior Year: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Jen Lindley - **__"You say that I've changed, and you're right but I mean I went kicking and screaming. And if you think if anything, of any value in this world, comes at an easier price, you're wrong." - 'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

><p>Head held up high, I walked the hallways of McKinley. It was the first day of my senior year and I was determined that it was going to be my best year. The turmoil of the year before was in the past and I wasn't going to let it taint this year.<p>

Stopping at my locker I put in the combination, and opened it.

"You're looking quite happy despite summer being over and being back in school," Mike commented from his locker a few over.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the beginning of our senior year," I replied, as if that reply would answer everything.

"Exactly," Mike said, pushing his locker door shut. "We've got college deadlines coming up. This year could affect our futures. Come May we'll be expected to start out on our own. Frankly I'm nervous about that prospect and yet here you come walking down the hallway with more confidence than I've ever seen from you. Care to share your secret?"

I pushed my locker door shut and glanced over at him. "It's no great secret, I'm just determined to make my senior year the best year ever."

"Well, I hope you get just that. Me, I'm just hoping to make it through and get into a school my dad will be happy about," Mike replied, as we started down the hallway toward our home room. "You know Kurt, you've seemed different since you've gotten back from Dalton. More grown-up and in control than the rest of us."

"We've all changed Mike, just at different times and to different degrees."

"I don't feel like I have," Mike admitted. "I still feel like I'm living someone else's life. I'd be quite content to remain in high school for a few more years and duck the responsibility that graduation will bring whereas I think you would be ready to tackle your dreams today if you could."

I thought about Mike's words. I was looking forward to Spring with anticipation. I was ready to set out and leave McKinley and everything I have gone through here behind. "I am anxious to find out what's beyond these walls," I admitted. "And at some point, everyone will feel that way, even you. It's not a point I got to by conscious decision. Considering everything that happened last year, I got here kicking and screaming and finally decided I wasn't going to fight things any longer. Nothing of any value in life comes easy, and the trials we face make us stronger so whatever this year has in store for me, I know it's going to help me prepare for what lies beyond graduation."

Mike resting a hand on my shoulder. "Then I say we both set out to make this the best senior year ever."

I looked over at him and nodded in agreement. I missed the people at Dalton but it was good to be back at McKinley.


	417. Protector: Puck's POV

AN: So, supergirl102 wanted to see Puck standing up for Kurt. Well here it is. Set end of season two after Kurt returns to McKinley. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tossing my gym bag onto the passenger's side of the seat, I climbed into my truck. As I was putting the key into the ignition I heard a ringing telephone from my bag, which didn't make sense as my cell phone was hooked onto the pocket of my jeans. Confused, I reached for the bag and started digging through it although the phone had stopped ringing by then. It didn't take me long to find Finn's phone, which must have got mixed with my stuff in the locker room after gym class.<p>

I was about to go see if I could find him before he left school grounds when the phone started ringing again. Looking down at it, I saw Kurt's name on the screen. Figuring that Kurt could at least tell Finn I had his phone if I couldn't catch up with him, I pressed the answer button.

"Finn are you still at the school?" Kurt asked before I could even get a hello out. He sounded both scared an panicked.

"This isn't Finn. It's Puck," I replied, frowning as I heard banging and muffled shouting on Kurt's end of the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I am for now. I'm managed to lock myself in a janitorial closet before Azimio and Cruise got a hold of me." Kurt said. I heard more banging. "I don't think they plan on going away any time soon though," he added.

Climbing out of the truck I headed back for the school building. "Where exactly are you Kurt?" I asked, as I jogged toward the front entrance.

"The janitorial closet by the art room."

"I'm on my way. Just hang tight."

"Not exactly too many places I could go," Kurt replied, before I ended the call.

Hurrying through the hallways, I was soon turning the corner to head toward the art room. I spotted my two teammates right away.

"You can't hide in there forever, homo," Azimio yelled at the closet door.

"Don't you have someplace else to be?" I called out, striding toward the other two jocks. Both Azimio and Cruise turned toward me.

"Oh look, one of the Glee Fairies are coming to the rescue," Azimio quipped. Beside him Cruise laughed but took a step back. Cruise had been afraid of me since sixth grade when I broke his nose when I threw a baseball at him. "Where's your red beret? You'd look cute it one."

"I don't need some red hat to kick your butt," I told him, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"You know, I just remembered I had something to do," Cruise said, backing off further.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor now," I said, reaching out for Azimio's jacket.

"Hey, lay off me dude," Azimio said, backing up. He wasn't as brave without back-up.

"Then get out of here," I said, giving him a push backwards as I let go of his jacket.

"Fine. I give you and your boyfriend some privacy," Azimio commented, turning and heading down the hallway.

Turning to the closet I knocked softly on the door. "Kurt, they're gone. You can come out now," I called.

Slowly, the door opened a crack, and I saw Kurt peer out before slowly stepping all the way into the hallway.

"Thanks," he said, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Anytime, man," I said, liking the feeling of being the hero instead of the bully.


	418. Worthy: Finn's POV

**Note: Goes along with drabble 232**

**AN: So, here begins another one of my little arcs. I've got four drabbles that go together to tell a story. You'll get two today and two tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to turn the heat on?" Burt asked from behind the wheel of his pickup truck.<p>

The question pulled me out of my thoughts. Glancing to my left, I saw that Kurt had his arms crossed in front of him, and was shivering slightly despite having been given the okay from the doctor's to go home. Despite the bruises, there had been no broken bones and his core temperature had returned to normal, whatever that meant.

"No, it's fine," Kurt replied, relaxing his arms, clearly trying not to worry his dad.

Reaching out, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. The gesture met with resistance on Kurt's part.

"You're safe now," I told him softly. "I'm going to do what I should have been doing all along, and look out for you from now on."

I heard a muffled half-sob from Kurt as he relaxed against me and recalled the terrified look he had wore both when the paramedics were working on him at the school and back in the ER cubicle. I had a feeling the shivering wasn't strictly from feeling cold.

I truly hadn't thought that things had gotten as bad as they had. I hadn't noticed the weight loss like Rachel had. I didn't realize how many bruises Karofsky and the other bullies were leaving on him. I really hadn't thought the torment was getting so physical. Until he had collapsed in my arms, I hadn't considered the thought that I could lose him to all of this. Sure I had seen news articles about people killed by bullies or those being bullied committing suicide but I didn't think that could be Kurt. Kurt had always seemed so strong in his own way.

Today, I had seen none of his usual strength and it had hit me that he really could end up being a story in the news if things continued. He might have the emotional strength to handle most of the stuff he had to deal with but even the strongest people needed others to lean on from time to time.

Looking over Kurt's head, I saw Burt casting glances toward his son as he drove and saw the same guilt I was feeling reflected there. Suddenly, I totally understood his outburst in Kurt's room that day. Burt couldn't protect Kurt from everything, which only made his desire to have one safe place for Kurt to retreat to that much stronger. My words that day, hadn't just hurt Kurt but had disturbed that sanctuary that Burt tried to provide for him.

"I understand now," I said, the next time Burt glanced toward us.

The single nod he gave me told me that he understood what I meant by those three words and for the first time I truly was okay with Burt marrying my mom. Now, I only hoped I could prove myself worthy of this family.


	419. Nightmare Relived: Kurt's POV

**AN: Another drabble off 232**

* * *

><p><em>He had forgotten his cell phone in his locker after gym class. Hoping to avoid running into Karofsky, he had waited until football practice had started to go retrieve it. He hadn't got that lucky.<em>

"_I think you've got the wrong locker room, lady."_

_He recognized Azimio's voice and Karofsky's laugh. Hoping that ignoring them would convince them to leave him alone he had continued to enter the locker combination._

"_Hey, we're talking to you," Karofsky said, shoving him away from his locker._

"_Shouldn't you be out with the tackle dummies practicing your pick-up lines or something" he said, trying to sound more confident then he felt._

"_We've got our own tackle dummy right here," Karofsky said, reaching out and grabbing his wrist._

"_Leave me alone," he said, trying to pull his hand out of Karofsky's grasp. _

"_I thought you enjoyed the boys company," Karofsky leered._

"_Not yours," he replied, hearing his voice crack._

"_Then how about you hang around until someone who's company you will enjoy comes alone," Karofsky said, grabbing his other arm._

_Despite his struggles he felt helpless as Karofsky and Azimio had stripped him to his underwear. Karofsky had then held him as Azimio hand retrieved a couple of jump ropes and bound his hands in front of him._

"_Now what do we do with him?" Azimio asked._

"_The showers," Karofsky replied, beginning to drag the struggling teen in that direction._

"Kurt, wake up."

_Lashing out with his feet, he still struggled, calling out for help as Karofsky looped the second jump rope through the rope binding his wrists and started to pull his hands above his head. Despite everything though, Karofsky still managed to secure the rope to the shower head, leaving him standing on his tip toes._

"Kurt, you're okay, dude."

"_Please don't," he whispered as Azimio reached for the cold water faucet._

_The cold water made him gasp, seeming to drive all the air out of his lungs, Karofsky and Azimio's laughter drifting away._

"Breathe, Kurt. Come on!"

Someone was shaking me. Gasping for breath I came out of the nightmare I was reliving. Instinctively, I tried to huddle in on myself to protect myself from the blows I was sure would follow.

"Kurt, you're safe. Open your eyes, son," my dad said, his familiar rough hand touching my cheek.

What was my Dad doing at the school? Though if Dad was nearby, I'd be alright. Opening my eyes I found myself looking into the concerned face of Finn. Looking past him I saw the familiar surroundings of my own livingroom. The memories had seemed so real though.

"It seemed so real," I whispered, not sure whether I was talking to Finn or my Dad.

"It wasn't," Finn told me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

Recalling the feeling of the cold water hitting me, I didn't resist him, instead relaxing against the warmth of Finn's chest. I felt my Dad's hand come to rest on my back.

"Don't let go," I pleaded in a whisper, not caring that the close embrace was causing bruises to protest. They're a minor annoyance compared to the memories I had just relived.

"I got you, Kurt. I'm right here," Finn replied, repeating the same words he had spoke at the hospital.


	420. My Promise: Finn's POV

I was only half paying attention to the prime time comedy that was on the television, as my eyes kept darting to Kurt sitting on the couch beside me. He was wrapped up in a comforter, insisting he wanted to feel warm, half dozing off. After awaken from a third nightmare though, he was refusing to close his eyes. His father's suggestion that he go to his room and climb in bed had resulted in a near panic attack.

As I watched, Kurt's eyes closed and his head started to dip before he jolted awake. Even I could see that he was exhausted.

Grabbing the throw pillow that was stuffed between me and the side of the couch, I put it in my lap. "You need to lay down, Dude," I told Kurt, reaching out a hand slowly toward him.

"I'm not tired," Kurt managed to get out before yawning.

"You were saying," I said with an amused laugh.

"I don't want to close my eyes, Finn. I don't want to relive this afternoon again."

An arm around his shoulders, I started pulling him toward me. "I'll be right here, dude. No one will be able to touch you. Just lay down."

Hesitantly, Kurt settled down with his head on the pillow in my lap. I tucked the comforter around him securely, before resting my hand on him protectively. Looking down I saw silent tears rolling down Kurt's pale cheeks. I hated seeing people cry.

"Come on, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay," I told him, wondering if I should call for his dad and let Burt handle this.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, reaching a hand up out of the comforter to wipe away tears.

"You don't need to apologize, I just hate seeing people cry. I always feel so helpless."

"How do you think I felt this afternoon. For the past couple of weeks when nothing I seem to do would convince Karofsky and the others to just leave me alone. Or when Karofsky kissed me."

"Whoa, what? Karofsky kissed you?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He said he'd kill-" Kurt's voice broke and I saw more tears well up in his eyes.

Suddenly things were a whole lot clearer to me. Karofsky's increased torment of Kurt. Kurt's weight loss and withdrawn attitude. Kurt's nightmares about this afternoon when Karofsky almost had followed through with that threat.

"He's never going to lay a hand on you again," I told Kurt, reaching for the hand he had used to wipe his tears away. I gave his hand a squeeze, hoping to reassure him of the conviction of that promise.


	421. Hope For Us: Carole's POV

"How's Kurt?" I asked, as I stepped past Burt into his home.

"Physically, okay other than some bruises. Emotionally, he's still shook up by the whole experience, which I guess is understandable."

I nodded. I felt so bad for my soon to be stepson. "I hope Finn being here didn't make things worse."

"Actually, Finn being here has helped," Burt replied.

I looked at him curiously, waiting for my fiancé to supply more information. Instead of speaking he motioned for me to follow him into the living room. My curiosity growing, I did so. As I reached the doorway of the living room the sight before me made me smile.

Finn was sitting on one end of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and head resting on the back of the couch. The slight snore told me he was sleeping peacefully.

Kurt was also sound asleep, sprawled out on the couch, head resting on a pillow in Finn's lap. My son had one arm draped protectively over Kurt.

"Every time Kurt would fall asleep a nightmare would wake him up until he fell asleep like that," Burt said, nodding toward the two boys. "When I found them both sleeping peacefully, I didn't have the heart to disturb them."

"I don't blame you," I replied.

"Why don't you and Finn stay here tonight," Burt suggested. "Then we won't have to disturb those two. If they do wake up, I'll figure out better sleeping arrangements."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

Burt shook his head. "I'll probably catch a nap in my recliner but I'm staying near Kurt tonight just in case. I came close to losing him today."

"But you didn't," I told him, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in close. "And if those two come out closer because of everything, then perhaps some good will come of today."

"I love you," Burt replied, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled. "I love you two, as well as our two boys," I said, my gaze drifting back to the sleeping teens on the couch.


	422. Awake In The Night: Finn's POV

_Prompt: _lyrics from "_Heartless At Best" by New Found Glory_

**AN: So, this drabble was originally written for the song lyrics challenge I was doing. I never posted it because I wasn't completely happy with it. After reading supergirl02's story "Big Brother" I got an idea to take the drabble in this direction. So, after cutting, tweaking and added stuff to the end, this is what I came up with.**

* * *

><p><em>The kids of New Directions looked around at each other in confusion, not sure why they had been summoned to the choir room before home room. They also noticed that Kurt was absent. <em>

"_What's going on, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked as the choir director walked into the classroom, pulling the door shut behind him._

"_I'm afraid I've got some bad news," he told the group, sitting down on a stool and looking slowly around the group. "They'll be making an announcement soon, but I wanted to tell you all personally."_

"_Kurt?" Mercedes asked, the word no more than a whisper._

_Mr. Schuester nodded. "A couple of guys jumped Kurt yesterday after school. By the time someone intervened, he was hurt pretty bad. He died early this morning at the hospital."_

_Finn felt like he had been sacked by a guy twice his size and there were several gasps from the girls. Mike looped his arm around Tina's shoulders as she started crying. Rachel and Mercedes grabbed hands. Brittany laid her head on Artie's shoulder, who awkwardly patted her back, tears glistening in his eyes. Santana stared up at the ceiling clearly trying not to cry. Sam and Quinn slid there chairs closer to one another, as Quinn wiped away some tears. Puck sat in the back row, looking around in disbelief._

"_I knew something bad was going to happen," Rachel said. "I should've done more. I should've gone to you Mr. Schuester, or one of the other teachers." _

With a gasp, Finn sat up in bed. This wasn't the first time he'd had that dream. The first time it had disturbed his sleep was right after Kurt had admitted to the death threat. Finn hadn't been able to go back to sleep, and he had searched for Kurt in the hallways at school that morning. Relief had flooded through him when he had finally spotted him.

The second time had been a few days later. He had woken up right before his alarm clock so after a quick shower he had called Kurt on the pretense of having a question about a homework assignment.

The third time was their first night in the new house. He had taken advantage of now living with Kurt and gone to check on his new stepbrother. This time though that wasn't possible because Kurt was at the Dalton dorms. Theoretically, his stepbrother should be safe at the private school but the vividness of the dream wouldn't leave him.

Reaching out to the night stand Finn felt for his cell phone. Finding it, he flipped it open and placed a call to Kurt. He'd prefer Kurt being upset he had woken him up than not knowing that he was okay.

"Hello," Kurt answered groggily.

"Hey, dude. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied. "The real question is are you?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream."

"What about?" Kurt asked.

Without hesitation, Finn started telling him about it, after all, brothers shared things with one another.


	423. Comparison: Wes' POV

One of the first things I had learned about Dalton was that on Friday afternoon the dorms turned into a zoo. By now though, I was an expert at maneuvering through the dorm hallways, dodging whoever and whatever might be flying through them. Still, by the time I reached my dorm I was more than ready to slip inside and shut the insanity out.

Juggling my stuff in one hand, I pulled out my key. While ducking a flying jockstrap, I didn't even want to know, I turned the key and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, I kicked the door shut with my foot causing the door to shut with a bang. At his desk, Kurt jumped at the loud, unexpected noise and I silently cursed myself.

"Sorry," I told him, walking over to my bed and dumping my things onto it.

"It's no big deal," Kurt replied, his voice still shaky as he continued to stare at the textbook in front of him.

Like Blaine, Kurt had come to Dalton looking for refuge. Unlike Blaine he didn't have any visible reminders of that. In his neatly pressed uniform, and styled hair, Kurt easily blended in with the other students, whereas Blaine's bruises had served as a reminder to all of us that the world outside of Dalton was much harsher. Perhaps that was why Kurt was having a harder time fitting in. It was easy to forget why he had come to Dalton. Easy to forget how jumpy he was due to the emotional abuse he had suffered at his own school.

The abuse hadn't been limited to emotional abuse either. Though Kurt hadn't volunteered much information of what had taken place at McKinley, I had gotten a look at the physical reminders from what he had gone through one day in PE class when he was changing his shirt. The ugly multicolor bruises in different phases of healing that covered his back and sides reminded me of the fading bruises Blaine had borne when he came to Dalton.

"Yes, it is," I said, not about to let Kurt brush it off. Not dealing with things wouldn't help him heal and I refused to let him do that. "Not only am I your roommate, I'm your friend, and I should be mindful of your feelings. Though in my relief to escape the zoo out there I forgot that loud noises startle you. I promise to be more mindful of that."

"Thanks," Kurt murmured, shooting me an appreciative look over one shoulder. "It is kind of a madhouse out there though. Is that normal?"

"For Friday afternoon, yes. After being released from class no one knows what to do with themselves and wants to blow off some steam. Personally, I tend to hide from that craziness," I said pointing toward the closed door. "Things calm down after dinner."

"Good to know," Kurt replied, a small smile coming to his face. It was the first smile I had seen out of him all week.

Like Blaine, I hoped that Kurt would find the safe place her at Dalton that he had come looking for. Once again, I knew I planned on doing everything I could to help him accomplish that, though it was nice knowing I had help this time around.


	424. Seeing Her For The First Time

_**AN: Not sure where the thought of this pairing came from but I kind of like it.**_

_**Prompt: Chloe Sullivan**__ - "Wow. I can't believe you just delivered that line with a straight face." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>I looked down at the CD that Mercedes had given me and thought about what it represented. It was a tough world that a lot of m friends and I were trying to get into. Fighting with questions about being true to ourselves or doing what we had to do to make it were inevitable. Did we stay true to ourselves or did we do what was expected of us? My own battle with my father last year was only a small taste of that. What Mercedes had just faced seemed so much more bigger.<p>

"I'm proud of you," I told her, looking up from the CD. We were the only two left in the choir room of McKinley High School.

"Thanks," Mercedes replied giving me a sad smile. "It was a hard choice to make but in the end I decided I would rather being able to look in the mirror and not be ashamed of the person staring back at me."

"A very wise choice, my dear," I told her with a smile.

As her face broke out with a smile of her own, it hit me just how pretty she was. I don't know why I never noticed it before. Not to mention she was a genuinely good hearted person. The kind of person that I wouldn't mind spending every day with. As my heart skipped a beat, I wondered why I had never realized all this before.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" Mercedes asked, giving me a confused look as I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Falling from heaven because you look like an angel to me."

"Wow!" Mercedes said, blushing slightly. "That's a line I'd expect from, Puck and yet you still managed to deliver it with a straight face."

I ducked my head. "Guess it's the natural high from realizing how pretty you really are. Not sure how I could've been so blind." I ventured to look up to find Mercedes looking at me, wearing a pleased though slightly perplexed look. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Are you actually asking me out Mike Chang?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then I would love to go out to dinner sometime."

"How about tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Pick me up at six," she replied. "I need time to get ready."

Walking over to me she kissed my cheek and then was leaving the choir room. Even after she was out of sight I stood there looking at the door she had left through trying to process the fact that I had a date with Mercedes Jones.


	425. Fashion Advice

_**AN: So, I don't usually post these here on the same day they get put up on facebook but as I posted the Mike/Mercedes drabble yesterday and this is based off that one, I decided to go ahead and post this one today. Enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Inara - **__"No one likes the idea of hearing what you're thinking." - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>Heading to her car, Mercedes could feel the panic set in. This wasn't just a 'let's get dinner and hang out cause we're friends' dinner. This was an actual date. A first date. With someone she had never thought she would have a shot with. Yes, she had checked him out more than once, but other than being friendly, Mike Chang had never paid her any special attention. Then he and Tina had started dating and she had pushed any feelings aside out of respect for Tina but Tina had clearly moved on to finding someone else, though the search didn't seem to be going to well. Mercedes was willing to take this chance and see what happened.<p>

And she had to look good for it!

Stepping though the main entrance of McKinley, Mercedes took out her cell phone and placed a call to the only person she trusted for fashion advice.

"Hey, Mercedes. What's up?"

"Kurt, I need your help," Mercedes said, forgoing any semblance of a greeting.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, don't worry," Mercedes said calmly. After the scare he had been through with his father she hadn't meant to worry him. "It's just that Mike just asked me out on a date and I don't know what to wear."

"Mike Chang asked you out on a date?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Is that so surprising?"

"Unexpected not surprising," Kurt told her.

"So, will you help me figure out what to wear?"

"Blaine and I were going to get coffee."

"So grab your coffee and the two of you get your butts over to my house."

"You want Blaine's opinion on fashion. Giving the combinations he's come up with that isn't always a good idea."

"Hey!" came Blaine's voice from the background.

"I know. The thought is scary but I do want your fashion sense. So please!" Mercedes begged.

"Okay," Kurt relented. "Let us grab our coffee and then we'll me you at your parents' house. You're going to blow Mike away tonight, I promise!"

"Thanks, Kurt," Mercedes replied, feeling the panic subside as she reached her car. With Kurt on the job, she had nothing to fear.


	426. McKinley Rescue

Kurt looked at the now dried egg on his locker door and sighed. There was no doubt that he was back at McKinley, and it looked like the janitorial staff was just as speedy as ever. At least he had yet to end up in a dumpster this year, though he couldn't help but wonder how long that would last.

Spinning the dial on his locker, Kurt opened the door and started exchanging the books from his morning classes with the ones he needed during the afternoon.

"Why if it isn't the Prom Queen," Rick Nelson crowed walking up behind Kurt. Rick and his friends had been behind the egg from this morning as well. "Where's your tiara?"

"I dropped it off at the jeweler's to be cleaned," Kurt replied sarcastically as he turned around to face his tormentor. As he suspected Rick wasn't alone. Standing right beside the hockey captain was the team's goalie, Stan Martinez.

"Too bad. It would look perfect with that outfit," Rick said, reaching out to finger the collar of Kurt's vest.

Reaching up, Kurt batted his hand away.

"Oh, getting brave are we," Rick said, taking a step closer to Kurt.

"How about you just back off there," Blaine interjected, coming up to stand next to Kurt.

"Oh, look, it's the Queen's escort," Rick exclaimed mockingly. Beside him Stan laughed. "Exactly what are you going to do about it if I don't."

Blaine stood up as straight as he could, and took a step closer to Rick. "If you don't, you'll have me to deal with. I'll even let you throw the first punch but make it good because you won't get a chance to throw a second."

Before Rick could respond Stand leaned in and whispered about seeing Blaine working out on the punching bag the day before. Deciding not to find out how good the new student was Rick chose to just walk away, Stand following in his wake.

"And the knight comes to the Queen's rescue," Kurt joked lightly, as he watched the two jocks disappear.

"Every time," Blaine told him, giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. "Now how about we go grab lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt replied, quickly putting his last book into the locker and pushing the door shut.


	427. Kiss It: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Andy **__- "I think it's called 'kissing it better'" - 'Frankie'_

* * *

><p>I was working on my truck in the driveway, when some familiar sniffles caused me to look up. Sure enough Jacqueline Jones was leading Kurt up the driveway and tears streaked my son's face. Jacqueline had taken Kurt to the park for the afternoon along with her kids.<p>

"What happened?" I asked, putting down my tools and heading toward them.

"Kurt fell trying to ride a skateboard and scraped up his knees and hands. He insisted on wanting you to take care of him," Jacqueline replied, almost apologetically.

It didn't surprise me. Kurt had been even more clingy than usual since his mother had died a few months ago. I had been surprised when he had gone to the park with Mercedes and her family.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing him home."

"You're welcome. I've got to get to the park. I left Anthony watching the others," Jacqueline said, referring to her oldest son.

As she headed back in the direction of the park, I scooped Kurt up into my arms.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and in new clothes," I told him, starting for the house. "I didn't know you were interested in riding a skateboard."

"I wasn't."

"Then how did you fall off one?"

"Puck was calling me a sissy because I wouldn't try it so I did. I was doing okay until Finn let go of my hand and then I lost my balance."

"Yeah, it takes some practice to get the hang of those just like a bicycle," I said, not happy to hear the other boys had pressured him into trying something.

Reaching the kitchen, I sat him on the counter and then went for the first aid kit in the downstairs bathroom. Ten minutes and a few more tears later I had the scrapes cleaned and covered with band-aids.

"You're forgetting something," Kurt said, wiping the remnants of his tears away, as I went to lift him down from the counter.

"What did I forget, buddy?"

"Mama always kissed it to make it feel better."

I did remember Kathleen doing that, so despite feeling silly I placed a kiss on both of his knees. If kissing the injury would make my son happy then that's what I would do.


	428. Make Her Mine: Brody's POV

_**AN: Here's a short one today. I may never write this character again so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Prompt: Lex Luthor **__- "A high school boyfriend isn't a husband; he's an obstacle." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>Even as she walked away, I knew that I wasn't giving up on her. Maybe she was just a freshman, but their was something special about her. She was going to go far in this city, I could feel it, and that's the type of girl I wanted by my side. I didn't want someone just to hang on my arm, I wanted someone who could stand on their own. Who knew the pressures of the career I was pursuing and could share them with me.<p>

As for the boyfriend, I wasn't to worried about that. It wasn't like they had actually gotten married. A high school boyfriend was a piece of her past that she would eventually come to realize was no longer who she was. It was a stumbling block that I planned on moving out of my way because the only part of him that was here was a memory.

Perhaps it wouldn't be tomorrow, but Rachel Berry was going to be my girlfriend because it was clear the two of us were meant to be.


	429. Heartbreak: Wes' POV

AN: Set during "Silly Love Songs" after the 'Gap Attack'. What can I say, writing the Warblers is fun!

* * *

><p>"I thought today was a lot of fun," David said, as I put the key into the lock. "Even if Blaine's crush didn't appreciate it, the other customers seemed to have enjoyed the performance."<p>

"Yeah, well I wouldn't bring that up around Blaine anytime soon," I told him lightly, pushing the door open. It had been kind of exhilirating to perform in a different type of environment than we were use to. I just wished things had turned out better for Blaine. "I'll catch ya later," I told David, walking into my dorm room.

The instant I closed my door, my good mood vanished. Muffled sobs came from the direction of the bed where Kurt was lying with his head hidden in a pillow. Apparently Blaine wasn't the only one who had a rough day.

"Want to talk?" I asked, tossing my keys onto my desk and heading toward his bed.

"No,' came a muffled reply.

"Then let me give you some advice. Instead of torturing yourself like this, just tell him how you feel. At least then you'll know where you stand."

Kurt turned his head so that he was looking at me with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"Tell who?" he asked, hesitantly. My roommate was apparently not willing to admit anything to anybody. Not that I needed him to. His facial expression when Blaine had mentioned where the serenade would take place had said it all.

"Blaine of course," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I think the only one oblivious to how you feel about him is Blaine but then he's always been a little dense. And the way the two of you flirt, I thought you were going to be the one he wanted to sing to."

"We don't flirt!" Kurt protested.

I chuckled at that comment. "Sure you don't. Just like Thad doesn't keep a little black book," I replied, referring to the third member of the Warbler Council who spent lunch periods discussing said black book with anyone who even half-pretended to listen. There was a pool going on as to when he would finally have the same girlfriend for more than a month and most of us hadn't picked times before graduation.

Kurt reached up to wipe tears away. "Okay, so maybe we do," he conceeded. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not!" I told him quickly. "The other Warblers and I actually have a bet going as to when you two will finally get together."

"Are you serious?" Kurt exclaimed, his voice sounding somewhere between surprised, embarrassed and horrified.

"What can I say, we like bets. Another Warbler tradition," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I think whoever chose never is going to be the one to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just give it time and Blaine will realize that exactly what he wants is right in front of him, though I think you should still help him out. Tell him how you feel instead of hiding in here crying. The puffy eye look isn't for you."

"I'll think about it," Kurt said before burying his face back in the pillow.

Reaching out I gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting to my feet, hoping I at least made him feel a little bit better.


	430. Thoughts Before Prom: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: The First Doctor **__-"You can't rewrite history. Not one line." - 'Doctor Who'_

* * *

><p>As I finished with my tie, I stood there and looked into the mirror. Going to a prom should be exciting, and as much as I wanted to be with Kurt, I still couldn't deny the feeling of dread that was building up in me. The last school dance I went with had ended with me and the guy I had gone with ending up in the hospital. I had avoided school dances ever since.<p>

And part of me wanted to avoid this one too, but Kurt was my boyfriend and I knew that he had his heart set on going. Besides, it could be fun and we did at least have the other members of New Directions on our sides.

"Things will be fine," I said out loud, trying to convince me of those words.

I couldn't change what had happened. There was no way to erase what had happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance because you couldn't change history. Now history repeating itself - something could be done about that. Just because the last dance I had gone to had ended badly didn't mean that this one had to.

"The tie looks fine though I almost didn't recognize you without your Blazer."

The sound of my roommate's voice causes me to jump. Recovering, I turn from the mirror to see Trent and most of the other Warblers crowded in the doorway of the dorm room, all of them wearing huge grins.

"Nervous for your big date?" David asks, his grin only getting bigger as he says the words.

"Yes. What if. . ."

"That's in the past," Wes says, cutting me off. "Focus on tonight. Don't let a bad experience keep you from enjoying this night with Kurt. This is his junior prom after all. Don't you want it to be memorable for him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then no more thoughts about what happened at the last dance. It's over and done with and it brought you here. If you hadn't come to Dalton you wouldn't have met us, or Kurt and you wouldn't be able to make good memories to make the bad memories fade away."

"Well, when you put it that way," I reply, now trying to imagine my life without Kurt in it. He's been such a big part these last few months that I can't do it.

Striding toward the crowd of Warblers I making a parting motion. "Let me pass boys. My prince awaits," I tell them.

As I pass through the group I get catcalls, pats on the shoulders, and words of encouragement. I don't need to rewrite history. Tonight I plan on making history.


	431. Cabin Prison

_**Prompt: Thor -**__ "This is your prison. Your technology will not function here. There are no luxuries, no worshipers, no slaves to do your bidding." - 'Stargate SG:1'_

* * *

><p>"Burgers are done," Burt called out enthusiastically from the grill. He hadn't been able to wait longer to cook on the charcoal grill that was off to the side of the cabin. He had wanted to cook dinner after they arrived on it but Carole had insisted on cooking telling him that it would be best to let the kids ease into the idea of being out in the woods.<p>

"Great! I'm starved," Finn said, excitedly as he got up from his spot under the tree he had sat down next to after coming back from exploring that morning. Though he had once again spent breakfast lamenting about not being able to talk to Rachel, he was at least making an effort to enjoy himself.

On the front porch of the cabin, Carole closed her book and got to her feet. Across the porch, Kurt made no effort to move from his spot as he continued to dab medicine onto the bug bites on his legs despite having sprayed himself with OFF again this morning.

"I didn't even venture from the cabin and I still got bit," Kurt complained.

Burt and Carole, having heard Kurt's complaints all morning, ignored him. Finn, putting two burger patties on his paper plate, spoke up.

"Then you can come canoeing on the lake with me this afternoon. You can't use the 'avoiding the bugs' excuse any more."

"Too much sun," Kurt replied, not looking at his stepbrother.

"So borrow one of my ball caps and wear sun screen," Finn countered, still happily preparing his lunch.

"A ball cap will ruin my hair."

"So. None of us care what your hair looks like, and we're the only ones out here with you."

"Don't remind me. It's like prison. No tv, no cell phone and no one that cares that I'm getting eaten alive by bugs!" Kurt shot back.

"No boyfriend to wait on you hand and foot," Finn quipped as he squirted ketchup onto his burger.

"Blaine does not wait on me hand and foot!" Kurt countered, miffed at his step brother who was happily grinning at the fact that he got under his stepbrother's skin

"And neither do I, so get over here and eat," Burt said, as he fixed his own plate. "Starving yourself isn't going to get you to civilization any sooner," he added.

With a sigh Kurt got to his feet and went to join his family for a lunch in the great outdoors.

"So, you're coming canoeing with me after we eat, right?" Finn said, determined to get Kurt to do something besides mope around the cabin despite his efforts to annoy his stepbrother.

Kurt, about to make another sarcastic remark, when he caught the look his father was giving which told the teen his father was losing patience with his attitude.

"Fine but if you capsize the canoe I'm not going to be happy," Kurt relented, grabbing a plate to prepare his lunch.


	432. The Canoe Trip

_**Prompt: Neela - **__"You better come back, you know that don't you?" - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you actually going to wear that life jacket?" Finn asked, glancing in Kurt's direction. The two had just carried the canoe to the lake shore and placed it on the edge of the water. Finn's own life jacket was sitting in the bottom of the front of the canoe.<p>

"As I'm getting into a canoe with you? Yes," Kurt replied, zipping up the flotation device.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Finn, you're my brother and I love you, but no one has ever accused you of being graceful and I don't see that happening any time soon. I'd say the likelihood of you upsetting this canoe is about ninety-five percent and I want to be sure I won't drown even if I hit my head or something."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Finn muttered as he started to climb into the canoe.

"I prefer the term realist," Kurt countered as he held onto the canoe to help steady it.

Even with Kurt steadying the canoe, the vessel rocked precariously as Finn made his way up to the front. Once his stepbrother was seated in front, Kurt pushed the canoe further into the water before climbing into the backseat.

The two stepbrothers propelled the canoe into the lake. Before long, Kurt forgot about not enjoying himself and started enjoying the view afforded to them. Finn's attention meanwhile wasn't on the scenery around them but down into the water as he checked out the fish swimming beneath the surface of the water.

"Finn, will you stop leaning over the side of the canoe. You're going to tip us," Kurt scolded from behind his stepbrother.

"I was just checking out the fishing prospects," Finn replied, even though he did sit up straight. At least until a particularly big fish caught his attention. "Wow, look at that one," he exclaimed, leaning to one side, tipping the boat that way.

Instinctively, Kurt moved from the seat and knelt in the bottom of the canoe somehow managing to keep the canoe from capsizing even as Finn found himself in the lake. The momentum of the canoe carried it forward, leaving Finn in it's wake.

"Didn't I warn you," Kurt called out, after the canoe had stopped rocking. He glanced over his shoulder at his stepbrother.

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly as he treaded water. "You are coming back for me though, right?"

"Why should I?" Kurt asked, picking up his paddle and slowing the canoe's forward momentum.

"Kurt, you better bring that canoe back here," Finn demanded, not at all sure his stepbrother wouldn't leave him stranded.

With a sigh, Kurt started propelling the canoe backwards. Somehow he didn't think their parents would like hearing that he had left Finn in the middle of the lake, even if it was all Finn's fault.


	433. Here For You: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Carter - **__"You fought the good fight, tomorrow you'll fight another one." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>I was getting worried. Kurt was supposed to have met me for coffee twenty minutes ago, and although I had gotten my coffee and staked out the table we had quickly claimed as ours, he still hadn't shown up. My medium drip sat in front of me, practically untouched and losing heat.<p>

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be so concerned if a friend was late. I was notorious for losing track of time myself. But this wasn't a normal situation. Though he had sworn me to secrecy, Kurt had confided in me about Karofsky's death threat. All I could think of was that the McKinley bully had carried out his threat, especially after both my text and call had gone unanswered.

Seeing him walk through the entrance, I sighed in relief and jumped to my feet, upsetting the warm beverage. I grabbed for the cup before it fell over and steadied it. The movement gave Kurt enough time to close the distance.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I was getting worried though, as you didn't answer your phone," I admitted, refraining myself from hugging him. Our friendship was still new and we were in a public place.

"You called?" Kurt said, sounding confused as he pulled out his phone. A few moments later he looked up from the device sheepishly. "It's still on silent. Sorry."

"No problem," I said, waving a hand as I sat back down. "Why don't you go grab a coffee and join me."

"I'll be right back," Kurt said, dropping his messenger-style bag in the chair across from me and heading for the counter. It wasn't long before he was coming back with two cups of coffee. "I figured yours is probably cold from having to wait for me," he said, placing a cup in front of me before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Thanks," I replied, more than happy to push the lukewarm coffee off to the side.

"I didn't think it would take me so long at the party store. I was just going to replace the cake topper I bought. Then I got to the store and started debating the choices again. I ended up with the same cake topper in the end. I think traditional is more my Dad and Carole's style."

I smiled. Kurt was really into planning the upcoming wedding which was good. He needed a happy distraction from Karofsky.

"What happened to the original one?" I asked, taking a sip of my new medium drip.

Kurt's smile faded. "Karofsky took it. Given the outcome of the last confrontation, I decided just to let him have it."

I reached out and placed my hand over his. "Things are going to work out. I promise," I told him, not at all sure how to keep that promise. Still, I was the only one who knew the truth. The only one Kurt could turn to right now. I planned on doing whatever I could no matter what it took.


	434. Influential: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Tom Mason -**__"No matter how much time goes by. No matter how hard living gets, we will remember. We will remember that it's not about how long we live, but how we live and what we leave behind." - 'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>Reaching into the box that held the names of the students who hadn't yet done their impromptu speech, I was trying to will Mrs. Reynolds not to pull out my name. I knew eventually that I would have to do the assignment but I wanted to put it off as long as I could.<p>

"Finn, you're up," Mrs. Reynolds said, after looking at the slip of paper.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. So much for it being put off. The speech only had to be two minutes long, but this was going to be the worse three minutes of my life. I was positive I would draw a blank on whatever topic I was given and fail the assignment.

Getting to my feet I headed to the front of the room. Barring feigning illness, there was no way out of this.

Reaching the front of the classroom, I turned and faced my peers waiting for Mrs. Reynolds to give me my topic.

"Your topic is to name someone who has inspired you and tell us how they inspired you."

"Um," I muttered automatically as my brain tried to think of somebody I could talk about. I glanced around the classroom and spotted Kurt sitting in the back row. Kurt had been the first person to be selected and had endured some whispered insults on his way toward the front of the classroom. Still, he had put on a brave face and when the topic of discussing a turning point in his life came up he had bravely talked about how coming out to his father had changed him. Surely if Kurt could do that, I could fumble my way through this topic.

And suddenly I knew who one of the most influential people in my life was.

"Somebody who has been influential in my life has been my stepbrother, Kurt. He amazes me every day with his ability to be himself despite all the adversity that he faces. No matter what others say about him, he continues to stay true to himself. He doesn't give in to the pressures of fitting in that so many of us give in to. No matter how hard things get, he continues to hold onto the hope that tomorrow will be a better day. He's never once lost sight of his goals and dreams that he has for his life. Every day he reminds me through his actions that what matters most is what we do with our lives, how we lived, and the legacy that we leave behind."

Hoping that I had managed to speak long enough for the assignment, I headed back to my desk. As I did, I looked in Kurt's direction. My stepbrother was smiling, and as he caught my gaze he gave me a little smile to let me know he appreciated what I had said. Suddenly the grade on the speech didn't matter to me.


	435. Like A Little Brother: Blaine's POV

_**AN: So this little added scene would be set during "Never Be Kissed" before the scene where Blaine and Kurt confront Karofsky.**_

_**Prompt: Lex Luthor **__-"You're like the younger brother I never had. I figure someone should benefit from my experience." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

I turned at the question to find Wes standing a few feet away. Other than the two of us, the hallway was empty, which was why I had chosen this particular exit to leave through. Hopefully, with Trent telling the teachers I had and bad headache and had gone back to my dorm room to lie down. back to the dorms, the faculty wouldn't realize I had skipped campus. Of course I hadn't banked on meeting up with Wes.

"Kurt needs some back-up," I replied, not about to lie to my friend but not wanting to go into details either. "I'll be back for rehearsal, don't worry." I added.

"Assuming you don't get caught and suspended or barred from performing."

"I don't plan on getting caught, as long as you don't go telling on me."

Wes shook his head. "No, I'm not going to say anything but I don't understand why you're taking such a big risk for someone you just met."

"Because after what I've gone through, I understand where he is coming in a way that most people won't be able to. I had to go through it alone but that doesn't mean that Kurt has to. He's kind of like the little brother that I never had."

"Isn't he older than you?" Wes asked, a smirk coming to his face.

"A mere technicality," I replied. Besides, I knew that in this area at least, I had experience that could benefit Kurt.

"Right. Well good luck. Where are you supposed to be if a teacher asks?"

"I went to the dorms to lay down because of a headache."

"Got it," Wes said, turning and heading toward the more populated areas of the school.

Alone again, I headed for the exit. I had made some great friends here at Dalton, and it was good to have them on my side. Right now, that's what Kurt needed, someone to be solely on his side no matter what. I understood how it felt to be in that position. I understood how it felt to feel alone because of who you were. I was in the position to change that for him, and I planned on doing just that.

Now, hopefully I could pull this off without getting caught. I'd prefer to avoid a suspension but I wasn't going to let anything keep me from being there for Kurt. As long as I could be the support he needed through this than I'd deal with the consequences as they came.


	436. Impossible Task

_**Prompt: Brian Blessed **__- "To love oneself is to have a lifelong romance." - 'Russell Howard's Good News'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Learning to love yourself, to love who you are, is an important step to your recovery."<em>

The hospital's psychiatrist had said those words with such ease and yet Dave Karofsky was having a hard time with the concept. How did one learn to love themselves when society told you that who you were was wrong? When your own mother couldn't look you in the eye now that she knew who you were? When people you thought were your friends show their true colors because you aren't what they though you were?

He hated himself and who he truly was. He had been content to hide who he was to be accepted by those around him and without that, he didn't think he could face living. There was a part of him that wish he had succeeded. The only thing that gave him any hope was his dad saying how grateful he was that he didn't lose his son. His dad still seemed to love him, even if no one else did. Wasn't that something?

And then there was the idea of knowing that he had been responsible for letting others feel this way. He had done and said some of the same things to Kurt as his teammates and so called friends had done to him. He had even threatened to kill Kurt because Kurt had known his secret.

Had Kurt ever felt like taking his own life like he had?

If he had, then Dave knew he would be partially responsible for it and even the thought of that made him sick.

No, he wasn't at all sure he could learn to love himself so perhaps he should try tolerating himself first. That was a least a step in the right direction, wasn't it?


	437. Checking In: Wes' POV

Having been to Blaine's house before, I had no trouble finding my way to his room. I heard Kurt's voice before I reached the room. From the sounds of it, he was reading from a magazine. Reaching the doorway, I knocked on the door.

Both Blaine and Kurt looked in my direction.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.

"Wes!" Blaine exclaimed as he sat up in the bed.

Kurt immediately put the magazine aside and started rearranging pillows behind him. It was nice to see that some things never changed.

"Of course not. Come in," Blaine continued, motioning me into the room.

I stepped inside, the get well balloon trailing behind me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Kurt sat back down in the chair he had been occupying.

"Well, the surgery went well and I'm happy to be in my own room," Blaine replied. "Doctor's expect me to make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear that," I replied, as I handed him the DVD, CD and balloon that I had brought for him. "I hope you don't have those," I commented.

As I hadn't bothered to wrap them, Blaine glanced at them as Kurt added the balloon to the arrangements of flowers crowded the night stand.

"Nope. Thanks. I appreciate it. One thing I seem to have a lot of is time on my hands. I'm actually missing school."

"Yeah, well you always we a bit of a nerd," I joked.

"Look who's talking, head of the Warblers council, Student Council and Mr. Valedictorian," Blaine joked back.

"So, I wanted to stay busy. Although I got to admit, with what Sebastian has done with the Warblers, I'm kind of ashamed to admit I was ever a part of that group. I can't believe they actually threw a rock salt tampered slushy at you," I replied, having gotten the whole story from Kurt via Skype. My former roommate had done a lot of venting to me since the incident.

"Well I don't think the others knew it was tampered. It was mostly Sebastian."

"But everyone of them walked away from you that day," Kurt said bitterly. "I don't want anything to do with any of them. I can't believe it's the same group that was so welcoming of me last year."

"Is that why you're not picking up Trent's calls?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt. Kurt gave him a surprised look. "I talked to Trent earlier today."

"They all just left you lying there. I don't want to hear anything they have to say," Kurt repeated.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand sympathetically.

Despite the situation I had to smile at the sight. Blaine and Kurt were clearly as much in love as ever and somehow that was reassuring despite the changes that had taken place at Dalton.


	438. Coat Tails: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Marshall Mann **__- "Lucky for you, my interests are varied, my career options infinite. If this whole thing goes horribly pear-shaped, whatever's next for me, my coat-tails are always there for you." - 'In Plain Sight'_

* * *

><p>"I got a part in Wicked," Rachel said excitedly as I answered my cell phone while grading test papers.<p>

"That's great, Rachel," I replied trying to sound happy for her. It was getting harder and harder as her graduation from NYADA approached and she became even more focused on her career. All our conversations were about her. She probably didn't even know the name of the school I was student teaching in.

"It's only Madame Morrible not something more glamorous like Elphaba or Galinda but it's another role to add to my resume. Eventually they'll all realize that I'm a born star but until they come to that realization I'll have to just take what I can get."

"Ah huh," I murmured, not at all surprised that she hadn't even mention Kurt's casting as the Wizard in the musical. My stepbrother had called me this morning to tell me while apologizing for calling as I was getting ready for work. He had also volunteered the information that Rachel hadn't heard anything about her role yet. Sometimes I wondered how the two managed to live together, and I always chalked it up to Kurt's forgiving attitude.

"You'll be there on opening night, right?"

Rachel's question caught my full attention. Kurt had already told me when opening night was and it was the same Friday night that my students here were starting their production of Guys and Dolls. As director, the teacher who had been doing it broke her leg in a car accident and I had stepped in to keep the show from being cancelled, I had to be there. Kurt had understood. Somehow I didn't think Rachel would.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't."

"But it's opening night, Finn! You're supposed to be there to support me!"

"I'm sorry but the drama club here-"

"You're picking a bunch of middle school kids over me?" Rachel asked, sounding completely insulted.

"I'm the director, Rach. I've got to be there."

"When did you become director?"

"Ah, three weeks ago. I told you and Kurt over dinner."

"You did? Still it's just a middle school production. I'm going to be on Broadway."

"And I will make one of the performances," I promised her. "Just not opening night."

"Fine! I need to go start my skin routine. Bye," Rachel said right before the line went silent.

I stared at the phone for a moment wondering why I put myself through this. Did I really want to be with a girl who expected me to hang onto her coat-tails my entire life? It was the one question that had kept me from proposing to her again. As much as I loved Rachel, I wanted more for myself than that.


	439. Lobsters

AN: So this started out as a discussion on facebook where I was showing a friend who doesn't watch the show some of Blaine's questionable fashion choices and I found a picture of him in a lobster cardigan. Don't remember seeing it on the show but the pic made me laugh. Especially when said friend made the comment of him looking like a spokesman for Red Lobster - thus this drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Blaine asked, looking down at his cardigan. The lobster print article had looked nice on the shelf and after trying it on he thought he looked dashing in it. The second Kurt had seen him this morning, Blaine knew his boyfriend didn't share that same opinion. Getting Kurt's actual opinion though had taken all day, and now that he had Blaine wasn't sure why he had pushed the issue.<p>

"Have you ever known me to be less than truthful when it comes to my opinion about something," Kurt said as they reached the choir room. "And remember, you're the one who insisted that I give you my opinion and that . . ."

"It comes from a place of caring," Blaine finished for him, repeating Kurt's words when he had giving him his 'Blaine and the Pips' easement about the Warblers.

"Exactly. You wouldn't want me telling you that something looked great on you just so that you could make a fool out of yourself now, would you?" Kurt asked as he lead the way into the choir room.

"I guess not," Blaine muttered, following him.

"Please tell me you got a part time job as a spokes person for Red Lobster, Anderson because otherwise that sweater is just hideous," Puck said from where he was already seated in the back row.

Blaine looked to Kurt for support but didn't get it.

"See! Now when my critique matches Puckerman's then you know it's a fashion crime," Kurt replied, sitting down in an empty seat next to Mercedes.

"It sounded nicer coming from you though," Blaine lamented, sinking down into the seat in front of Kurt.

Kurt leaned forward. "Of course it does. Place of caring, remember," Kurt said softly. "Now will you lose the cardigan?"

With a sigh, Blaine pulled the cardigan over his head. The last think he wanted was Puck and the others making lobster jokes the entire rehearsal.


	440. Unattainable: Puck's POV

_**Prompt: Dan Rydell **__- "I'd be funny and you'd have a good time. And when I took you home at like 3am, and I tried to kiss you goodnight, and I think I'd be successful. In fact, I know it. And I can't believe none of that's ever gonna happen 'cause once there was a time you married an idiot" - 'Sports Night'_

* * *

><p>Here I was once again in a place that I hadn't intended to be. That seemed to be the story of my life. No matter what I did I seemed to fall back into the irresponsible life style of going from one point to the next, and just enjoying the moment. So, following my latest impulse upon hearing Quinn was going to be at our five year reunion, I had hauled my butt back to Lima at a reunion I had sworn I wouldn't be seen at.<p>

It wasn't that I didn't want to see my friends from high school. I had caught up with each of them from time to time, especially Finn who was now happily married to a girl he had met in New York. Though he was led the responsible life now, he was still my best bro. However, every time I saw all of them I was reminded of what they had managed to achieve and what I hadn't. I may not being living in Lima but I still saw myself as a Lima Loser.

But the lure of seeing Quinn again was impossible to fight. So, here I was, dancing with the only girl I had ever loved and who was unattainable like so many other things in my life.

"You're awfully quiet," Quinn commented as we swayed slowly to the song that was playing.

"Just thinking," I replied, watching Kurt and Blaine dance happily together. It was clear that the two of them were as much in love as ever. I couldn't help but wish that was also the case for me and Quinn.

"About what?" she asked.

_~About coming home from work to you every night. You cooking dinner for me and then the two of us going out for the night. The two of us just enjoying the night, your laughter sounding like music in the night air as I make you laugh.~_

"That's a dangerous question and one I probably should leave unanswered," I replied, showing some restraint for a change. I wanted to enjoy what time I could with her and upset her. Qinn and I could never be because a few years ago, she had married that idiot from Harvard.

For these few minutes though, I wanted to pretend I had a nice content life just like all my friends.


	441. Dropping In: Wes' POV (post season 4)

_**Prompt: Donna -**__ "Because when it doesn't work out you end up drunk in my apartment in the middle of the night and you yell at my roommate's cats." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>"I should have known he was here again when Monkey and Coconut joined me in the middle of the night," Alex, my roommate since I had started college, commented as he stepped out of his room and spotted Blaine on the couch. Monkey and Coconut were his two tabby cats.<p>

"Sorry," I said apologetically to him, looking over the counter at Blaine. I was surprised the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee hadn't woken him up. As drunk as he had been when he had showed up here at one a.m. though I knew he was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover.

"Why doesn't he go home on nights like this?" Alex asked, walking toward the coffee pot.

"Because he's not over Kurt, and he doesn't want to face him when one of his dates end horribly wrong," I replied, feeling sympathy fro Blaine once again. Blaine had moved in with Kurt and Rachel when he had come to New York, and he and Kurt were still best friends but there was more to their relationship than that. The problem was, Kurt was too scared to tell Blaine he would take him back and Blaine was to scared to ask again.

"Well then, Wes, I think it's time you ran a little interference for your two friends," Alex told me, pouring himself some coffee. "Now granted, I'd never deny one of your friends a spot on the couch any more than you would any mine, but him ending up drunk in the middle of the night and terrorizing my cats has got to stop."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I've just got to think about the situation," I told him.

The last thing I wanted to do was make things worse between them. Perhaps I needed some reinforcements who knew Blaine and Kurt as well as I did. David was coming to visit in a couple of weeks and I was sure I could count on Rachel and Finn to lend a hand.

A groan from the couch caught my attention. Glancing toward it, I saw Blaine was stirring. Turning the cooking duties over to Alex, I grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, and headed for the couch. My first task was nursing Blaine through yet another hangover.


	442. Meeting Adam: Blaine's POV

"Is this a closed rehearsal or am I allowed to watch my fiancé rehearse?"

I smiled at the surprised reaction on Kurt's face as he turned at the question. It was what I had been hoping to accomplish by showing up at the Adam's Apples final rehearsal before the competition tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as you are performing in the Eastern Collegiate Show Choir Competition tomorrow, we all decided to come to New York to cheer you on."

"We?" Kurt asked, his surprise turning to panic as he looked around the auditorium.

"Relax, only I'm showing up here. Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Quinn and Finn decided they could wait to pounce on you after dinner when I drag you back to the hotel we're all staying at."

"All of them actually came?"

"Of course they did silly. Your parents, Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Wes will also be at the competition tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kurt said nervously.

Though I was pretty sure he was being dramatic, I steered him to a chair just to be certain. "Don't be. We all just want to cheer you and your teammates on. Which reminds me, which one is Adam. You promised I could meet him when I came to New York next time."

"The one next to the stage with the papers strewn about," Kurt replied.

"He's hot. I can see why you fell for him."

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Kurt said, choosing not to respond to my observation. He stood up and grabbed my hand. "But behave."

"What, no 'me Blaine, Kurt's mine' comments?" I asked teasingly, attempting to sound like a caveman.

Kurt's face paled.

"Just kidding," I assured him.

Looking unsure, Kurt resumed a course toward his former boyfriend and now friend. "Adam, I want to introduce you to someone," he said, approaching the group's leader.

Adam looked up from the papers, and looked toward us. His face immediately broke out into a smile when he saw me.

"You've got to Blaine," Adam said. "As much as Kurt talks about you, I'd recognize you anywhere," he said, holding out his hand to me.

"That's me," I said, taking his hand.

"Kurt didn't tell me you were coming to New York this weekend," Adam said.

"That's because Kurt didn't know until he showed up here," Kurt muttered.

"I wanted to surprise him."

"Isn't that sweet. You're welcome to hang out for rehearsal," Adam said cordially before leaning toward me. "Just don't go slipping our set list to any of the other groups," he added jokingly.

"Oh, I plan on staying too busy to do much mingling. Although, if you didn't have plans, I was thinking you Kurt and I could go out to dinner after this and get to know one another," I suggested. It was the real reason the others were staying out of sight for awhile.

"Sounds like fun," Adam replied.

"Oh I hope I don't regret this," Kurt murmured softly, though I was pretty sure Adam heard him just as well as I did.


	443. Flowers: Sue's POV

It had been a month since I had buried my sister, and just like every other Saturday since then, I found myself walking across the cemetery toward her grave. I normally stopped by in the evening, but today I was early hoping to solve a mystery.

Though I hadn't brought flowers to the grave site, every week there was a fresh bouquet of flowers in the vase and the old ones gone. Though the caretakers of the cemetery could be responsible for the old flowers, I know placing new flowers were not in their job descriptions.

Approaching Jean's grave, I knew the mystery was solved as I spotted a familiar placing flowers in the vase on her headstone.

"I should have figured it was you," I commented, coming up behind them.

"Good morning, Coach Sylvestor," Kurt replied, turning to face me. If he was surprised at seeing me he didn't show it. "I thought your sister would appreciate some fresh flowers, so I've been dropping them off when I put fresh flowers on my mother's grave."

"I don't think she really cares whether there are flowers on her grave or not."

Kurt shrugged. "You can believe what you want, but I like to think that those we loss keep an eye on us from up above and appreciate knowing that we remember them."

"Now there's a creepy thought," I commented, more because I thought it was what people would expect me to say more than I believed it. It was actually kind of a sweet sentiment and made it seem as if Jean was still with me in a way.

"I guess it could be," Kurt said thoughtfully. "For me, it's a way to keep a part of my mother with me," he said. "I need to be going. Have a good day."

I looked down at the flowers in the vase. Jean had enjoyed pretty things and she would have appreciated the flowers. Turning, I called out to Kurt.

"Hey, Porcelain."

"Yeah, coach?" he replied, turning back toward me.

"Thanks for bringing the flowers," I told him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling as he turned and continued on his way.


	444. After Prom

_**Prompt: Toby**__ - "There is literally no-one in the world I don't hate right now" - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>Prom Queen. Finn couldn't believe that his peers had gone as far to elect Kurt Prom Queen as some sick joke. Things had been going so well since Kurt's return to McKinley and no one had bothered casting a second glance at Kurt when he had shown up with Blaine.<p>

Finn realized now that it had been the calm before the storm. In order for them to pull something like that, whoever was behind it had to have been planning it long before tonight. One name in particular came to mind, Azimio. Though Finn doubted Azimio could have pulled it off alone, he had no doubt his teammate was the ring leader.

Finn hated that Kurt and people like him had to live in fear of things like that and he felt guilty that he hadn't been there for Kurt tonight. If he hadn't got kicked out of the prom. . .

But he had and that meant that Kurt had to face the situation without out him. He had failed at his promise to have his stepbrother's back. He couldn't change that now but he could offer his support. Kurt might have been putting on a brave face for his father but Finn could tell it was all an act.

Knocking on Kurt's door a muffled 'go away' was the response that he got.

Finn tried the doorknob and found it locked.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. I'll camp out here all night if I have too."

Though he didn't get a response Finn did here the door unlock a few moments later. Grasping the door knob, Finn pushed the door open to find a dark room. Though just a shadow, Finn saw Kurt climbing back into his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

Finn flipped the light on before pushing the door shut behind him. On top of the dresser, Finn noticed the crown and scepter from the prom. Walking quietly over to the bed, he perched on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight."

"You wouldn't have been able to change anything," Kurt replied, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Maybe not, but I should have been there for support."

"One night, Finn. All I wanted was one night. Is that too much to ask?"

"It shouldn't be," Finn told him. "I'll find out who was responsible for this."

Kurt turned his head, to reveal red, puffy eyes and a tear stained face. "Just let it go, Finn. I don't want you getting into more trouble."

"It would be worth it. You're worth it just like standing up for Rachel was worth getting thrown out of the prom."

Kurt smiled a bit at Finn's confession. Just hearing Finn say that made things better. Sitting up, he hugged Finn tightly.

"Knowing you're on my side is enough. Stay out of trouble," Kurt told him softly as Finn hugged him back.


	445. Stop Believing: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Carson Phillips **__-"What grade do we stop believing in ourselves? What grade do we stop believing period." - 'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm just not that confident,"* I told Mercedes, fighting bac the tears. Not wanting to continue the conversation, I walked away.<p>

Admitting the truth to her, my best friend, was hard enough. At times, I didn't want to admit the truth to myself because I didn't want to admit that I was any different from my classmates. Like any other teenager I wanted to belong. To fit it. To not have to walk down the hallways wondering from what direction the next insult would come from or which jock would be the next one to shove me into a locker.

It wasn't always like this. Granted I had always been one to prefer the company of the girls over the guys, as the girls weren't as rough and tumble in their play, but there was a time when I wasn't a complete outcast. When I would be asked to participate in a game of freeze tag on the playground or to join a group of guys riding their bikes to the creek. Somewhere along the line, though I couldn't pinpoint exactly when it started happening, the other boys started pushing me away from their group. We all started to realize that I wasn't like them and because of that they would rather ridicule me than talk to me.

By seventh grade I had hated the idea of going to school, but I went. I was sure my father would never understand the situation. Despite my best efforts, I've always been afraid that I'm a disappointment to him. That I wasn't the son that he wanted.

Despite my conviction that this year was going to be different, that belief had changed on day one. Finn and his friends tossing me into the dumpster before the first bell had even rung had shown me that.

Getting through the school day was hard enough as it was. Admitting to others what I had told Mercedes would only make that effort impossible. High school was a game of survival and I already struggled in it. Why shake the boat even further? Why tempt fate?

_*Dialogue from Acafellas_


	446. Quitting Football: Burt's POV

_**Prompt: Mrs. Stein **__- "He's my child, I want every minute I can with him" - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. I could sense it. Maybe I wasn't a close to Kurt as I would have liked, I tried to be there for him but talking was something that I wasn't always good at, but I did know my boy enough to know when something was bothering him.<p>

"Why don't we take a break," I suggested, striaghtening up and putting down my tools. Even if I had promised to have this car done by tomorrow, my son was more important than keeping that deadline.

Kurt just nodded, following my suit in laying his tool aside. Sometimes it felt like this garage was the only thing we had in common, at least until he had joined the football team. Going to the games, and cheering my boy on, no matter how unconventional his approach to the ball was, was something I was comfortable with. It was a nice change.

"Everything okay at school?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I wiped my hands on a rag.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, not sounding at all convincing as he took a seat on a nearby stool.

"You sure, because you seem sort of upset about something," I said, not about to let the subject drop so easily.

"Well, it's not school exactly," Kurt replied, looking down at the ground in front of him. "I sort of quit the football team," he said in a voice so quiet I just barely caught the words.

"You what?" I said, surprised by the announcement. Knowing that the guys on the team had given Kurt a hard time in the past, I immediately thought they were up to it again. "What have they done?"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"What have your teammates done to make you want to quit?"

"No, it's not like that," Kurt told me. "It's my choice. The coach is making everyone in Glee to choose either Glee or football. I know how happy you are that I was on the team, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I love Glee. I can't quit that," he explained, his voice taken on a pleading tone.

I was shocked. I thought I had made it clear to him that I loved him no matter what when he had come out to me. Apparently, he still had his doubts.

"Kurt, I'm not disappointed."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. You were given an ultimatum and you chose what would make you happiest. I'd never want you to do otherwise."

Looking relieve, Kurt got to his feet and closed the distance between us. Without hesitation, I drew him into a hug. This boy was my life, and I knew my job was to show him that. To convince him that I loved him, no matter what choices or mistakes he made.

"I love you," I whispered, holding him tight as he rested his head against my shoulder.


	447. Army News

_Prompt: Gandalf - "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." - 'The Lord of The Rings'_

* * *

><p>"So when were you planning on telling me!" Kurt exclaimed, storming into his stepbrother's room on a Friday evening not long after Rachel had headed off to New York. He had come home from a shift at the Lima Bean to hear his father and Carole talking about Finn heading off for basic training in a month. "When you were already at basic so you didn't have to listen to me tell you what a stupid idea this is!"<p>

As his avatar had already gotten killed when Kurt's outburst had captured his attention away from his game, Finn tossed the game controller gently onto the bed.

"No. I was going to tell you soon, but I was putting it off because I knew you would react badly," Finn said, looking up at his stepbrother.

"People die in the army, Finn, even during basic training."

"I'm aware of that, Kurt. I'm not going into this blindly but I don't know what else to do with my life right now."

"So, you're going to go contemplate that in the army!" Kurt exclaimed. "You can contemplate what to do with your life just as easily here in Lima, like I'm doing."

Finn shook his head and smiled. "You're going to New York, Kurt. We all know it and eventually Blaine is going to convince you to go just like I did with Rachel. I just don't think he's quite ready to let you go yet. You and Rachel, you're destined for New York. You've both known that for years. Me, I couldn't really see myself anywhere but Lima but this isn't where I want to be. I know that much."

"I don't want to lose you, Finn," Kurt said, the anger having faded from his voice. "I can't lose you," he added more quietly looking down at the floor.

Getting to his feet, Finn closed the distance between them and enveloped his stepbrother in a hug. "You're not going to lose me. I got this all planned out. I'm going to spend four years in the army doing something useful while I decide what it is I want to do with my life, while you find your dream in New York. Hopefully, after those four years I'll have grown enough to know what I want to do with my life."

"Promise?" Kurt asked softly.

"I promise. You're not getting rid of me this easily, dude," Finn said, starting to step out of the hug. When he realized Kurt wasn't loosening his grip though, he held onto his stepbrother a little longer. Though he wouldn't say it out loud to Kurt, the truth was he couldn't be sure this wouldn't be the last time he would hug his stepbrother.


	448. Sad Good-bye

_**Prompt: Elizabeth/Carter **__- "He died this morning, 6:04am, the sun was rising, his favourite time of day. I sent this on so you might know he was thinking of you all, and that he appreciated knowing you would remember him well." -'ER'_

* * *

><p>Finn looked around the choir room. Every sad face that looked back at him was familiar. Some he had gone to school with and others he had taught. The one thing they all had in common was that their lives had been touched by William Schuester and they were all better people for it.<p>

Though he knew everyone in the room had already heard the news, it didn't make addressing them any easier. Like their own, his heart was broken. Looking for strength, he looked to the center of the room. There, gathered in the back few rows was every member of the group that had one that first National Championship for Mr. Schue so many years ago. Like they had promised when Mr. Schue had first told him about his diagnosis, they had all come back to Lima.

Taking a deep breath, Finn let it out slowly before he began to speak. "As you all know, Mr. Schue passed away yesterday morning. I talked to Emma shortly after and she told me that he passed away peacefully, shortly after seeing the sun rise and that he was thinking of all of us. He told her that the sun rising in the morning always reminded him of all of us, because he got to teach us when we were just beginning to rise to our potential."

Finn paused as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. He saw several people reach up and wipe some tears away.

"A couple of weeks ago, Mr. Schue sent me this dvd with the instructions to play it for everybody after his death. This is his way of saying good-bye to all of us."

After pressing play on the remote, Finn made his way up the risers to join those he had performed with, taking the empty seat between Kurt and Quin that his stepbrother had saved for him.

"Hey, New Directions," Mr. Schue said on the tv screen. Despite his pale features he still wore the same smile they all remembered. "If you're watching this, it means that I've passed away and I want you all to know how much your love and devotion to the music and to the group has meant to me over the years. Each and everyone of you were special to me in some way and I hope that I was able to be a positive influence to all of you over the years. From a struggling group of five outcasts to a group that is a contender for Nationals every year is an accomplishment that I'm proud of and one that you all made possible. It sure has been a journey and as my final good-bye I've put together a video of the memories set to a medley of, you guessed it, Journey songs."

Soft laughter filled the room as Mr. Schue disappeared and the music started, a picture of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel from tenth grade appearing on the screen.


	449. Choice To Make: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Michael Garibaldi **__- "Sometimes people walk away because they want to be alone, and sometimes they walk away because they want to see if you care enough to follow them into hell. I think I went the wrong way." - 'Babylon 5'_

* * *

><p>As Kurt turned to follow his father, I was left standing in the hallway watching him walk away. I knew I had a choice to make - either I followed and got further involved or I went the other way and let Burt handle things from here.<p>

I was tempted to let Burt handle it. After all, he was Kurt's father and in a better position to help him. Burt had an authority that I didn't. He didn't have to worry about facing the people in this school again tomorrow. Hadn't I done enough by forcing Kurt to let his father know what was going on?

Besides, Kurt had said that this wasn't our problem. It seemed as though he didn't want us involved. Perhaps I should honor that. Except that I already was involved. I had stood up to Karofsky before for Kurt. I had forced Kurt to involve his dad. There was no doubt in my mind that I was ready to tell Burt about Karofsky if Kurt hadn't spoke up.

Or perhaps this was like when a girl told you to leave them alone, even though they were crying. I had been stupid enough to do just that one time when I had been dating Quinn. She had gotten furious with me stating that sometimes when a girl tells you to leave them alone they wanted to see if you cared enough to press the issue.

Was that how Kurt felt right now? Was he telling us it wasn't our problem because he wanted to see if any of us cared enough to stay involved.

I had made a mistake in not standing up for Kurt with the others, I knew that now. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, I turned and hurried after both Kurt and Burt. We were going to be family soon, and whether he wanted me involved or not, I owed it to them both to get involved.


	450. Peer Pressure

_**Prompt: Hermione Granger **__-"It's sort of exciting isn't it! Breaking the rules." - 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'_

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this," I said, looking down at the box of ammunition Puck, myself and three other guys had managed to fill up. I was having second thoughts about this. If they were just water balloons it would be one thing, our target would dry off eventually, but we hadn't filled the balloons with just water.<p>

"Come on, Hudson, don't get cold feet on us now," Puck said.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be our fearless leader next year," Rick Martin said.

"Yes but this might be taking things a bit to far. And what if we get caught."

"The trick is not to get caught. That's part of the exhilaration of breaking the rules - getting away with it," Puck informed me. The other three guys quickly agreed with him.

"Here he comes," Sean Cruise, said nodding his head behind me.

Looking back over my shoulder I spotted our intended target, Kurt Hummel, starting up the steps of the courtyard. Kurt had always been on the small side, but right now he looked smaller than I remembered. Maybe it was my conscience talking to me. Still, I wanted to be cool and I wasn't going to keep the promised quarterback position if I didn't have my teammates on my side. These guys could break me or make me out on the field.

Lifting up one of the urine filled water balloons, I looked around at the other guys.

"Let's do this," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as the rest of them did despite a part of me telling me that this was totally wrong. Funny how that voice sounded a lot like my mother right about now. Like I tended to do when my mom wanted me to clean my room or put my clothes away, I tuned the voice out. I definitely didn't want to become these guys' next target by not going along.


	451. Getting Ready

_**Prompt: Kurt Hummel **__- "Looks like someone is running for drama queen again." - 'Glee'_

* * *

><p>Walking past his stepbrother's room, Finn paused in the doorway. Kurt's normally immaculate room was a disaster area that made his room look neat. Clothes were strewn all about and Kurt was currently half hidden in his closet tossing more stuff toward the bed. The only time he had ever seen this kind of mess was when my mother was getting ready for a date, and even that was never to this scare.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked tentatively as he stepped into his stepbrother's bedroom.

"No! Everything isn't okay!" Kurt replied stepping out of the closet and throwing more clothes onto his bed. "I'm going out with Blaine in an hour and I don't have a thing to wear!" he concluded, running his fingers through his hair, further ruffling the already mussed hairstyle.

Finn looked around the room in disbelief. Really? Nothing to wear? Finn wouldn't even know what to do with all the clothes strewn about the room.

"It looks like you could clothe most of the homeless in Lima and still have something to wear," Finn commented.

"You're such a boy. Of course you wouldn't understand," Kurt said exasperated, as he walked toward his bed and started rifling through the clothes again.

"What is the big deal, anyways. You and Blaine have hung out plenty of times and you've never ransacked your closet over it."

"That was different! It was just two friends hanging out. This is our first date and I need to look perfect!" Kurt said finding a shirt that made Finn want to go find his sunglasses and holding it up in front of him. "What about this?" Kurt asked, taking Finn by surprise.

"Ah, are you trying to blind him," Finn said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"A lot of help you are!" Kurt exclaimed as he tossed the shirt aside. "How many times have I helped you get ready for a date and all you can do is make fun of me!"

"This isn't exactly my area of expertise. Let me go find Mom," Finn said, backing out of the room. He was really starting to think Kurt was one more wrong outfit away from a nervous breakdown.

Walking back downstairs, Finn knew his mother was a much better choice to help Kurt get ready for his date. As happy as he was for his stepbrother, Finn couldn't help but wonder if Blaine knew exactly what he was getting himself into.


	452. Boy Talk

_**Prompt: Chloe Sullivan**__ - "Stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>"Why do girls make such a big deal over what color corsage you buy?" David asked out loud as he put his cell phone away. The Valentine's Day Dance for Dalton and Crawford County Day was only days away and even the guys at Dalton were looking forward to it.<p>

"Because if you have a flower that clashes with the dress it just ruins the whole ensemble," Kurt replied not looking up from the novel for English class he was trying to read as he hadn't quite finished the assignment the night before.

"I usually just buy Sarah a white rose corsage," Wesley commented. "White will go with anything and what girl doesn't like roses."

"At least you guys all have dates," Thad muttered, paging through his little black book. He had thought he was going to take Amy to the dance but Amy had saw him out with Erin the night before and got upset. After she had told him she wasn't going to the dance with him, his date with Erin had ended with ice tea being dumped over his head. "I've called three girls today and all of them have dates. How am I going to find another date before the dance."

"Perhaps if you actually took a little time to treat your dates right instead of dating girls like you're a bookie taking bets then you would still be going with Amy," Kurt commented, his eyes still focused on his novel.

"Says the guy without a date," Thad countered, miffed at the comment. He glared down the lunch table at the counter tenor.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I'll find the right person eventually," he replied. "Until I do though, I don't plan on dating everyone who bats their eyes at me."

"Really. You won't date me," David joked, making a bad attempt at batting his eyes at Kurt who was sitting across the table from him.

Kurt looked up from his novel. "If I thought you were serious, I'd consider it. However, you have a girlfriend whom you need to get the right color corsage for," Kurt told him, getting chuckles from the other guys at the table.

"You two making jokes is not helping my dating situation," Thad commented.

"Then perhaps you should just start at the beginning of that book and start making calls," Blaine told him.

"I like that idea," Thad said, getting to his feet. "Thanks, Blaine," he added as he walked away.

"I didn't mean for that suggestion to be taken seriously," Blaine said, looking around at his friends a little worried. The last thing he wanted was Thad mad at him.

"Don't worry," Wes told him. "That suggestion can't get him into any more trouble than he can manage on his own."

"Meanwhile, anyone know what color corsage I should get if Alicia is wearing fuscia?" David asked.

"Go with a white rose," Kurt told him, returning to his novel.


	453. Letting Go

_**Prompt: Eugene **__- "The speed of light is 299,792,458 metres per second. Pain travels through the body at 350 feet per second. Even a sneeze can reach a hundred miles per hour. And as for life? Well... that just bloody whizzes by." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>Looking out of my bedroom window into our backyard, I can make out the two figures that are Kurt and Blaine lying in the hammock. Other than the actual graduation ceremony, those two had been inseparable. They knew that with Kurt's graduation, their time together was quickly coming to an end and they were determined to make the most of the time they did had.<p>

Unlike Rachel and me.

Not long ago the two of us were planning on getting married and now I wasn't even sure if we were meant to be. Rachel was destined for big things. She was destined for New York. The fact that she got into NYADA was proof of that.

Even Kurt was destined for New York, though my stepbrother had his doubts right now. I knew my stepbrother and I knew he would bounce back from this rejection. He would figure out another path to his dreams but he would never lose sight of that dream. New York had been a dream of his since before the two of us were friends.

As for me, my dreams had crumbled last fall. Football was the only thing I had ever pictured myself doing. Without football I had felt like a fish out of water, unsure what to do with myself. Even now, officially a high school graduate, I didn't know where to go. I wasn't even sure how I had gotten this far. It seemed like such as hort time ago that I was starting high school and now I was expected to go off into the world on my own.

I felt lost and I knew I couldn't drag Rachel down with me. She had a plan and a future. I wasn't about to let her throw that away and stay her with me. She was going to New York, and if I had to break up with her to do that, then I was willing to make that sacrifice. Life moved too fast for her to wait for me to figure things out. Getting Rachel to New York was the only thing I had figured out right now and maybe for now that was enough.

Just like for Kurt, being with Blaine in the backyard hammock was enough for now.


	454. Reaching Out: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Kerry -**__"You were right, you did do me a favor with that kiss." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>From the back porch, I looked across the yard to my stepbrother sitting under an old oak tree. Though his head was buried in his arms, I couldn't forget the haunted, pale look he had worn all day. My stepbrother was taking this whole Karofsky situation way too hard, and I didn't understand why. Yeah, I was glad the guy didn't succeed in killing himself, he had been a teammate after all, but all Karofsky had done was make Kurt's life a living hell. Not that I thought for a moment Kurt would celebrate him being gone, that wasn't Kurt, but I also didn't expect him to withdraw into himself and not eat.<p>

Afraid I was going to bungle it, I still set out across the yard. I couldn't stand not doing anything when Kurt was clearly hurting.

"Go away," Kurt said as I approached him, not bothering to look up.

"Not going to happen." I said, sitting down next to him.

Beside me, Kurt sighed.

"So, are you going to talk to me or do I call your Dad?" I asked.

Kurt finally looked up at me. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Kurt let out another long sigh.

"Kurt, we're all upset over the news but you're moping around like you're responsible."

"I feel responsible, Finn," Kurt whispered.

"What? After everything he's done to you how could you possibly-"

"He asked me out. At Breadstix's on Valentines Day and I told him no."

"Of course you did. You're with Blaine. He should have respected that."

"But then I started ignoring his calls. I know what it's like to feel alone. To feel like you have no one to talk to. I should've answered his calls. Especially as seeing him with me at Breadstix is what started this whole mess."

I put my arm around his shoulders. "It's still not your fault. Karofsky made the choice he did on his own. The only thing you can do now is offer him support."

Kurt nodded but was silent for a few minutes. "Finn, can you keep a secret for me?"

"Of course," I replied, feeling confused.

"Karofsky kissed me once. That's what started the whole death threat situation. He didn't want people to know about it. I hated him for doing that but now, I think he might have done me a favor with that kiss when I think of the people who came into my life because of it - Blaine, Wes and the Warblers, and you. It even showed me how much everyone in New Directions cared about me. Without that, I may have been Karofsky."

I didn't respond, not knowing what I could say to that confession. Instead I pulled him closer to me, resting my chin on top of his head. I couldn't imagine my world without Kurt in it now, and in a way, I had Karofsky to thank for making me come to the realization of just how special he was.


	455. Conspiracy

_**Prompt: Erika Hernandez **__-"There's an old code among climbers, anything that happens on the mountain stays there." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt can I borrow . . ."<p>

Finn let his question trail off as he saw that his stepbrother was already in bed and apparently asleep. Walking quietly into the room, Finn intended to turn off the lamp that had been left on. As he reached out to switch off the lamp though, a noise behind him caught his attention. Turning, Finn spotted Kurt climbing through his bedroom window from the tree outside.

Finn looked back at the lumpy bed and then back at the window. "You were grounded," Finn said, because he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah. That would be the reason I'm climbing through my bedroom window instead of using the front door," Kurt replied, now safely in the room. He turned around and pulled the screen into place. "And if you remember, I was grounded because I was late getting home because I chose to sit with your girlfriend until her dads got home because she fortgot her house key because someone wouldn't answer his phone."

"I told you both, the battery was low on my phone so I turned it off until I could get home to charge it," Finn replied. He felt bad that not only had he not been there for his girlfriend but that Kurt had gotten in trouble for being there when he couldn't.

"Well, Dalton made the finals for State in rowing and the competition was this evening. Both Wes and David were on the team and I had promised to be there, hence why I'm sneaking back into the house. I still don't know what you're doing in my room though," Kurt replied, walking toward his bed and throwing back his blankets. He started dismantling the pile of pillows and linen that he had created his stand in out of.

"Um, I needed to borrow your history book," Finn replied.

"On the desk," Kurt said, folding a blanket.

Finn retrieved the textbook from the desk. He started leaving the room but paused at the door. "Hey, Kurt," he said, turning back to his stepbrother.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"Your secret if safe with me, but can you not keep sneaking out that way. If you fell, you'd get hurt or worse. If you need to sneak out again before the grounding is up, let me know. I'll help you out."

"Are you actually offering to help me break rules?" Kurt asked, amused.

Finn shrugged. "We're brothers. Brothers look out for one another."

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt replied, before Finn left the room to do his homework leaving Kurt to put things back in order.


	456. For Now: Puck's POV

_AN: Goes along with drabble 164. Supergirl02 - this is the Puck drabble I was referring to._

_Prompt: Carson Phillips - "Life comes at you fast. It runs through your body and tries to escape and be expressed in anyway possible. In a way, it's a lot like lighting."-'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>Stepping into the doorway of the hospital room, I stopped. When Finn had told me Kurt was in the hospital I hadn't expected this. I was expecting some bruises and scrapes, perhaps a broken bone but not wires, tubes, and a unconscious Kurt. He was too still and too pale. It wasn't Kurt.<p>

Though I hadn't seen Kurt much since we graduated three years ago, I remembered him as vibrant and alive. It hadn't just been his outfits that were vibrant either. Even when the jocks, when I, had been giving him a hard time, he had always showed a passion for life in his defiance. Even that was gone now.

I didn't understand how things had gone this wrong. Maybe I had treated life as a joke, letting myself drift from one thing to another. Even now, three years after graduating, I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. I floated from one place to another, picking up odd jobs to make ends meet. But Kurt hadn't. Kurt had started making his dreams come true from the moment he had graduated. Things hadn't gone exactly to plan, and he hadn't taken the fast route, but every step he had taken had been toward his goal and from what Finn had told me was well on his way. It wasn't fair that all the work and effort could end like this just because some closed minded jerk didn't like the way Kurt chose to live his life.

A closed minded jerk like the person I had been.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I stepped forward. Finn had one of Kurt's hands clasped between his own and didn't look away from his stepbrother until I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Puck?" Finn asked, surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need a friend," I told him, not surprised by the question as I hadn't said anything about coming. However, I was between jobs it seemed like the least I could do. "I didn't expect things to be this bad."

Finn glanced back at his stepbrother. "Guess I didn't want to worry people needlessly. There isn't much anyone can do for him at this point."

"No, but the doctors here can," I said, trying to sound reassuring although I couldn't help but wonder if even they could do anything. "And for now, I can be here for you to lean on."

Finn looked up at me. "Does that mean you're going to stick around?"

I squeezed his shoulder. "For as long as the two of you need me, man," I assured him.

For now, this was where I needed to be. Life moved too fast and I had wasted enough of it. I needed to figure out a direction and purpose in mine but for now I had two old friends who needed whatever support I could give them. For now, that would be my focus and I'd figure out the rest later.


	457. Your Son

_**Prompt: June Carter - **__"You should try taking credit for something every once in a while." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>It wasn't fine theater that much was evident even to a sports fan like him. However, just like everyone else sitting in the folding chairs lined up in front of the make-shift stage, that didn't matter to him. The kids up on that stage had poured their hearts into this performance and that was all that mattered.<p>

As his seven-year-old stepped out onto center stage once more, Burt beamed more proudly. His son had gotten one of the lead parts in the first grade play and was doing a wonderful job. Yeah, like the other kids, Kurt had stumbled over a line or two but it was clear he was enjoying himself on stage and at his age that was what mattered.

"He's a natural up there," Burt whispered to Kathleen, who was sitting next to him, one arm looped through his as she sat close. "He's definitely your son. Born for the stage."

"He's your son too and you're the one who helped him rehearse his lines," Kathleen whispered back, shifting her head to look up at her husband. "You're a good father. You should start taking credit for him, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burt asked, quietly as they play continued on stage.

"He's always my son. Aren't you proud of him?"

"Of course I am," Burt replied, thinking over his wife's words and realizing that she had a point. He almost always referred to Kurt as her son but it wasn't because he wasn't proud of Kurt. "It's just that he reminds me so much of you. I see you in him in almost everything he does."

"As flattering as it is, he's our son and he's got some of your traits too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, where do you think that stubborn streak comes from," Kathleen replied, as they both started clapping with the rest of the audience as the curtain closed on the kids on stage.

"Thanks a lot," Burt muttered as he got to his feet to give the kids a standing ovation as the curtain opened again. "Way to go, Kurt," Burt shouted, taking pleasure in the smile that brightened at the sound of his father's words.


	458. Foodfight

_**Prompt: voiceover - **__"It's hard to say what happened exactly. For the most part, it depends on who you ask. There are as many sides to a story as there are pairs of eyes. It's always been that way. One of those sides must be closer to the truth, but we'll never know which one" - 'Everwood'_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around the choir room at the rest of his teammates. They may have just won Nationals but looking around the group, they sure didn't look like champions. With the exception of him and Kurt, everyone was covered in some type of food or liquid from the food fight that had broken out on the bus ten minutes before the end of their trip home.<p>

As he had been sitting in the front seat behind the bus driver, Blaine had no idea who started the food fight let alone why. He couldn't even tell you who got hit first though the first sound of disgust had definitely come from one of the girls. While Kurt had immediately drawn his jacket up over his head and ducked down behind the seat, Blaine had risked a look over the back of the seat to see a bounce of Finn's head and then hit the window. That had been enough for him, and he ducked back down, pulling the hood of his hoodie up.

As the pandemonium had continued behind him, Mr. Schue getting up from the seat across from the to restore order, Blaine had decided to make the most of it, Leaning over and ducking his head under the jacket that Kurt was hiding under, he had kissed his boyfriend, something that neither of them risked doing in public.

"Would someone like to tell me who threw the first food item?" Mr. Schuester asked, white cream and what looked like peanut butter still visible in his hair, as he stood in front of the room.

Several people started speaking at one time, each person having something slightly different to say. Blaine had to smile at the sight. He had a feeling that Mr. Schue was never going to get an accurate picture of what had transpired as everyone seemed to recall things slightly differently. Deciding whose version of events was correct was going to be a difficult job.

Whoever was responsible for starting it, Blaine was grateful to them because no matter how long Mr. Schue kept them here, trying to sort things out, it had been totally worth it to be able to steal a few kisses from his boyfriend.


	459. In The Stars

_**AN: Anyone miss me? Sorry, life has been busy but I think it's been good for me. Hope you all enjoy the drabble!**_

_**Prompt: Doug Witter**__ - "Every time you look at the stars, you're going to see her face." -'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

><p>Something was bothering his stepbrother. Finn had figured that much out at breakfast this morning as Kurt had been quiet. Even when Burt had snagged another sausage off the plate, Kurt hadn't said anything.<p>

He hadn't ever been comfortable with approaching people about their problems so Finn decided to give Kurt some space. He hoped his stepbrother would talk to one of his friends about whatever was bothering him and would be back to normal by dinner time. However, dinner turned out to be the same silent affair. Finn had even tried baiting Kurt with a comment about his outfit choice, getting a "were you talking to me?" in response. As he had muttered "never mind", Finn had noticed the concerned look that passed between Burt and his mother.

Now the stars were dotting the night sky, and Kurt had been outside on the back porch steps since leaving the dinner table. Though he was still afraid of bungling the whole thing, Finn decided it was time to try playing the role of big brother.

Grabbing a jacket, Finn put it on as he stepped outside. "It's getting to be cool out tonight," Finn commented, seeing that Kurt wasn't wearing a jacket.

There was a distinct snap of something closing before Kurt spoke, "I hadn't noticed."

"Want me to get you a jacket?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, looking up at the night sky.

Walking across the porch, Finn sat down on the steps next to him. He caught a glimpse of a jewelry box before Kurt tried to hide it.

"What's that?" Finn asked, figuring the box probably had something to do with his brother's mood. Kurt glanced over at him with a questioning look. "The box. What's in it?"

Kurt looked away and up at the stars. Just when Finn was starting to think Kurt wasn't going to answer he spoke. "An engagement ring. Blaine proposed to me at Regionals."

"As you're not wearing it, I'm going to assume you haven't given him an answer."

"I'm not ready, Finn. It's too soon. We're not really even officially dating. But I'm afraid if I turn him down that I will lose him forever."

"Then say yes but tell him you want a long engagement," Finn told him. He thought of the rush he and Rachel had put on getting married last year and knew Kurt had been right all along. They were too young. "Make a promise to one another now, and you'll both know when you're ready to make a commitment."

Kurt pondered his stepbrother's words in silence, flipping open the box and looking at the ring briefly before looking up at the sky agian.

"If you don't, you'll always think of Blaine when you look up at the stars and wonder what might have been," Finn added, getting to his feet. He gave his stepbrother's shoulder a squeeze and then headed for the house, knowing Kurt needed time on his own to make the decision.


	460. Failed Promise

_**AN: This is a 'missing scene' from my own story 'Broken Heart' so if you haven't read that this may not make any senese.**_

_**Prompt: April - **__"People like that make me question the human race." - 'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>Resting against the pillows, his arms wrapped protectively around his stepbrother, Finn had a lot of time to think about what had happened. To go over what he had done and try to figure out what he could have done differently that would have kept this from happening. His stepbrother didn't deserve to live his life in fear. Kurt was the most open, caring person he knew. He didn't deserve to be in this hospital bed because someone didn't like who he was. He hadn't done anything except come to school to pursue his dreams.<p>

"_Please don't let go."_

Kurt's words still echoed in his head. They had sounded so broken. Finn could still remember the vacant, unresponsive state that Kurt had woken up in. The week of seeing him like that had been heart-wrenching and Finn never wanted to experience that again. Except for that week during his junior year, Finn had never been very religious but he found himself praying now that Kurt wouldn't wake up like that again.

Finn glanced down at Kurt, who was clinging to him even in sleep. Tears had left traces down his pale and bruised face. The cast on Kurt's left wrist felt heavy against his stomach and he knew from his own experiences with casts how heavy it felt to Kurt. Seeing him like this, Finn couldn't help but feel that he hadn't fulfilled his promise to always have Kurt's back that he had made his stepbrother.

This wasn't fair. Kurt shouldn't have to deal with this because other people were so closed-minded and mean. Kurt hadn't done anything to deserve this.

Finn though about how he and the other jocks had treated Kurt back in highschool. He could still remember every mean act that he had been involved in, all in an effort to fit in. Had he really been any better than the person who had done this?

What was it about people that made them do such cruel things to others in an attempt to make themselves feel better?

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Finn said, resting his chin on his stepbrother's head, knowing that those words covered so many things and knowing that he could never apologize for everything he had done. The most he could do was to be there for Kurt now.


	461. Celebrity Crush

_**Prompt: Trip Tucker**__ - "This is my daydream, you go away." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>Leaning against his locker, Kurt sighed as he watched Finn and Quinn walk down the hallway hand-in-hand. What he wouldn't give to be Quinn right now. Oh, he knew it was a hopeless fantasy but it was something nice to imagine. Finn was the only jock to ever treat him semi-decent so was it so farfetched that he would have a crush on the McKinley quarterback. Just like all the girls fawning over the likes of George Clooney, Orlando Bloom or whatever celebrity had caught their eye, this was his unrealistic crush.<p>

Rachel's words about her having a greater chance of being with Finn then him echoed in his mind. She was right, he knew that, but what did it matter? Neither one of them really had a shot. Right now, Finn had eyes only for Quinn and the only reason he even spoke to him or Rachel was because of Glee.

Banishing Rachel's words from his mind, what did she know anyway, Kurt went back to his daydream of walking hand-in-hand down the hallway with Finn. It was a nice little dream world to live in for the moment. A break from the harsh reality that was his life. A place where he could forget about the insults thrown his way and the bruises from being pushed into a locker. A place where there were no dumpsters to climb out of.

At least in his daydream, nobody got hurt.


	462. Distracted

_**AN: Another drabble that fits into my fic "Broken Heart". Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Jed -**__ "The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels tonight. They're our students and our teachers and our parents and our friends, the streets of heaven are too crowded with angels." -'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>Ken stared down at the familiar paperwork, unable to actually bring himself to start filling it out. Though he had known it could happen, this was the first time he had actually been called to a scene to tend to someone that he knew. Granted, he might have just met Kurt, but he was still a friend and seeing him hurt like that had been hard. Knowing the reason behind the injuries and that it could just as easily be himself in that situation someday only made things worse.<p>

The report he had given to the doctor's at the ER kept running through his head. The situation wasn't good, just like the previous NYADA student. It just wasn't fair. Kurt didn't deserve this and neither had Craig. Weren't there enough angels in heaven without small minded people trying to add more?

"I see you haven't gotten far with that," Emilio commented.

Startled out of his thoughts, Ken looked up to find his partner standing at his shoulder.

"Guess I was thinking of other things," Ken replied, looking back down at the paperwork and trying to force himself to concentrate on it.

"And I have a feeling I know what," Emilio said, laying a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I'll take care of the paperwork," he added. "I talked to the chief, he's gonna find someone to replace you, so why don't you head back over to the hospital and wait for news. That's where your minds going to be anyway."

Ken could hardly argue with his partner's logic. They had both seen it before and he wouldn't be the first guy to leave a shift early because of a friend or family member being in the hospital.

"Thanks," Ken replied, laying down the pen and getting to his feet.

"Anytime," Emilio replied, taking the seat that Ken had just vacated.

As he headed for his locker, Ken made plans to make one stop on his way back to the hospital - his church. He'd offer up his prayer to God and perhaps he would see as well that he didn't need another angel at this time.


	463. Changed Me: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Lex Luthor -**__ "Why? I have you as a friend. You changed my future once, right?" - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>I thought leaving Dalton would be easier than leaving McKinley had. I mean yes it was nice being at a school that I didn't spend as much time in a dumpster or being thrown against lockers as I did in a classroom, but the dress code sucked. Not to mention - there just wasn't the same vibe with the Glee Club. It wasn't that New Directions were better than the Warblers, it was just different.<p>

I wanted to be back at McKinley, but I found that I missed Dalton and listening to the Warblers good-bye song wasn't making that any easier. I was touched that they were performing outside of a formal setting to say good-bye to me. It showed me just how much the Warblers had come to accept me.

And made me wonder if coming back to McKinley really wasn't the best idea. Why was I leaving a school that had accepted me with open arms in such a short time for one that I had been constantly ridiculed? A school where even some of the members of the Glee club had been behind the bullying and ridicule at one time.

As the last of the Warblers walked away I found myself face to face with Finn. When he opened his arms for a hug, I stepped into the embrace feeling both surprised and touched. Suddenly though I knew that this was the right decision. I belonged here at Mckinley with Mercedes, Rachel and the rest of the New Directions. I belonged here with my stepbrother.

As long as I had Finn on my side, I knew things would be better this time around. After all, he had changed my mind about doing something stupid once before, and that was before we were even friends. Now that he was not only my friend, but my brother, I knew things would be okay. I had no doubts that I would still face my share of bullies and taunters but Finn had promised to have my back and somehow things seemed less overwhelming with that promise.

The fact that he was hugging me, here in the middle of the courtyard in front of our peers, only reinforced that promise. It wasn't just me he was embracing but our new relationship. It told me that he really was past caring what the others thought when it came to us. There was no way words could describe how I felt right then so I didn't even try.


	464. Forgotten Christmas: Burt's POV

_**AN: So, here's my little fill in for the first Christmas after Kurt's mom died that Burt mentions. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Velma Kelly-**__"You need to learn to put things behind you." - 'Chicago'_

* * *

><p>As the program I had been watching came to an end, I flipped the TV off. Like I did most nights, I planned on checking on Kurt one last time and then heading to bed myself. I had never been one to go to bed early but here lately staying up to even nine o'clock was a stretch.<p>

I turned off the lights downstairs and headed upstairs. Outside of Kurt's room I glanced through the crack left by the partially closed door, expecting to see my son sleeping peacefully in his bed. I felt a jolt of panic though when I found the bed empty. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and took a hurried step inside, only to stop short again.

Kurt was at his bedroom window hanging what appeared to be one of Kathleen's empty perfume bottles in the window as he softly sang 'Silent Night'. It was then that I remembered what day it way. I had been so wrapped up in my grief and just meeting basic needs for both of us that I hadn't paid attention to the passing days. Had totally missed the preparations for the holiday that must have been taken place around me or perhaps I just hadn't wanted to acknowledge them. Kathleen had always loved this time of year and I hadn't wanted to face a Christmas without her.

Kurt hadn't forgotten though - the makeshift ornament he was now hanging in the window in lieu of a tree told me that.

It also jolted me back to reality. I couldn't avoid painful things like holiday just because it hurt. Kurt needed more than just his basic needs met - he needed me to keep living so that he could too.

"That's a lovely ornament, Kurt," I said, announcing my presence to my son as I headed toward his closet.

"I wanted to let Santa know that I hadn't forgotten him," Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm sure that will get his attention," I told him, grabbing his coat. "But let's go get us a Christmas tree so he has something to put the presents under," I added, crossing to him, and helping him into his coat.

I wasn't sure how I was going to manage it, but there would be presents under the tree in the morning - the tree I was taking Kurt to go get now so we could decorate it. We'd both be up past his bedtime tonight but it was a special occasion after all.


	465. Rising Tension: Wes' POV

_**AN: So, if any of you have been missing my updates I've been on vacation. Hope to be more regular come next week. Meanwhile, here's a special treat for you all. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>_

_**Prompt: Sparky the Computer - **__"You know, you look very stressed. This is not good." - 'Babylon 5'_

* * *

><p>Regionals was fast approaching and as always before a competition tensions were rising. We all had our ways of coping, even if we didn't see eye-to-eye on them. What could I say, longer practices and micro-managing relaxed me. As did table tennis, which I was about to have a few friendly games of with David. First I wanted to seek out our newest Warbler, who had seemed more stressed than the rest of us lately. We definitely needed him at his best for the upcoming competition.<p>

Walking past one of the study lounges, I spotted him craft supplies spread out at a table.

"So is this your stress reliever?" I asked casually, as I walked into the room, causing Kurt to jump and drop the glue gun and the box lid he was holding. "Sorry," I told him.

"It's no problem. I just didn't think any one else was around," Kurt said, picking up what he had dropped.

"A valid assumption as most of us are trying to avoid school work at this time of day. What are you working on?"

Kurt ducked his head, a slight pink hue coloring his cheek.

"You'll laugh," he said softly.

"Try me," I insisted, stopping behind one of the empty chairs and resting my hands on the back of it.

"I'm making a casket to bury Pavarotti in," Kurt replied, staring at the lid he held in his hand. "It seems the least I could do after letting him down, and in doing so let the Warblers down who entrusted him to me."

"Pets die sometimes, Kurt, even with the best of care. You're taking the death of the bird way too hard."

"What if it's an sign that I'm going to let you guys down at Regionals. I mean, you guys handed me a solo, and I've never done a competition solo before, and if we lose it'll be all my fault."

Though I had promised not to laugh, I couldn't help it at this point. The sound did get Kurt to look my way though.

"You promised not to laugh."

"I did. At what you were doing and I didn't. What I'm laughing at is the fact that you're putting so much significance on the death of a bird. First off, we didn't hand you the solo, you earned it. Maybe if we had given you one at Sectionals then we would've won not tied. Secondly, try your best and you won't let any of us down. Thirdly, if we lose, we lose as a team. We're in this together."

Kurt nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Want to play table tennis?" I offered.

"I think I'll finish this."

"Okay. Just try to relax. Things are going to be fine," I told him before leaving the room.

Yes, tensions were definitely rising before the upcoming competition. It was my job to not let that get to us, which meant I needed to relax with some table tennis.


	466. Brighten The Room

_**Prompt: Vanessa **__- "I like a man who brightens a room just by leaving it." - 'Deadliest Sea'_

* * *

><p>Turning from the counter with the two cups of coffee he had ordered, Kurt's smile instantly disappeared. There, sitting at their table with Blaine, was Sebastian. Really, he didn't know why the sleazy meerkat kept hanging around. Couldn't he get the clue that Blaine was with him and wasn't interested in him in that way. Nor could he understand why Blaine kept encouraging him. Really, his boyfriend was too nice for his own good.<p>

Forcing a smile back onto his face, Kurt strode toward the table. He placed both cups on the table, one in front of Blaine, and then pulled an empty chair over right next to Blaine's. Sitting down, he looped an arm through his boyfriend's, making it clear to the intruder that he was going to protect what was his.

"Don't you have enough people to terrorize at Dalton?" Kurt asked, still smiling at Sebastian.

"The Warblers just got through with rehearsal and I felt like a coffee. It was a pleasant surprise to meet up with Blaine, here."

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't come here with the hopes of seeing Blaine. There are other coffee places closer to Dalton," Kurt countered.

"But they aren't as good."

"Sebastian was just filling me in on some of the news from Dalton," Blaine explained, hoping the explanation would diffuse his boyfriend's jealousy. Though he didn't understand it, he at least recognized it now. He intertwined the fingers of his hand with Kurt's, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I'm sure he's been able to fill in the gaps since the two days since we grabbed pizza with Trent," Kurt supplied, shooting Sebastian daggers.

"I think I'll go get my two coffee and leave you two love-birds alone. I'm two much of a romantic myself to intrude," Sebastian said, getting to his feet.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, don't you. You're the only one I want," Blaine told Kurt softly as Sebastian made his way to counter.

"I guess I forget sometimes," Kurt replied, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched Sebastian.

With his focus on the new lead Warbler, Kurt didn't see the sympathetic look Blaine was giving him. Though he listened to Blaine as he talked about their current assignment for Glee, Kurt continued to watch Sebastian, not wanting to be surprised by the other teen if he should decide to come back. After getting coffee though, Sebastian left the Lima Bean.

"Ya gotta love a guy who brightens a place just by leaving," Kurt muttered, looking away from the door.

"Does that mean I have your undivided attention now?" Blaine asked gently.

"Sorry," Kurt said sheepishly, gazing at his boyfriend. He really did need to work on his jealousy.


	467. Better Prepared

_**Prompt: Carson Phillips -**__ "There are imaginary numbers now. Are there unicorns in the next lesson? Can somebody please teach me something useful like how to balance a checkbook." - 'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>In his short twenty-four years of life, Finnigan Hudson figured that the most important thing he had learned was that high school didn't prepare you for life. Oh, sure it taught you a lot of things and he wasn't an advocate for dropping out of school but when it came to practical matters, the high school curriculum fell short.<p>

Looking back, he guessed he should have learned that when he was in high school. After all, a sex education class would have taught him that Quinn's story about getting pregnant in a hot tub wasn't possible. Knowing that would have saved a lot of unnecessary trouble. Or perhaps education on the possible outcomes of bullying would have made him and some of his friends think twice about their actions. After all, Karofsky's death threat and later suicide attempt had been eye opening experiences for him.

Then there were those things that life threw at you after you graduated. Finn had only learned how to balance a check book after overdrawing his account three times. He didn't even want to recall the fiasco the first time he had tried to do laundry. How many classmates had he bailed out in college by coming to change a flat tire for them. Some simple lessons in time management would have saved him a panic attack or two and as for creating a class schedule, well he had his stepbrother to thank for managing that feat. Kurt had also taught him about budgeting but that was only after his stepbrother had bailed him of financial troubles more than once.

The list was long and people he had talked to had added things to it that he'd had the fortune of being taught at home. Still wasn't part of the purpose of school preparing kids to make it on their own?

As he sat and waited for the school board's verdict on his proposal of a knew Home Economics Class, working title The Practical Things In Life, Finn could only hope he had done a proper job in presented his case to them. There was no way one teacher could reach all of today's youth, but if he did his job right, perhaps it would spread to other schools. Even if it didn't, if he was allowed to teach this class then at least he was sending a handful of students out into the world better prepared to face it than he had been.


	468. Anchor: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Brooke Davis - **__"I don't always know what I'm doing, but I'll try to make things better. And when I make a mistake, because face it we all do, I promise I'll ask for your help. I can't do this alone, but if you take a chance on me we can do great things together." - 'One Tree Hill'_

_**AN: **__This one is a continuation of drabble #268 in "Snapshots". I'm hoping that writing this will satisfy the urge to write a oneshot from it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt is going to be okay."*<em>

I had said those word to Rachel not long ago and now I repeated them silently to myself, trying to convince myself of their truth. With one arm around his shoulder and a hand wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to stop the flow of blood from the cut Kurt had inflicted on himself, I suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please Finn."

The quiet plea felt like a knife going through me. I didn't always know the right thing to do but I did know that I couldn't promise that. At the very least, Burt had to be told. This was serious, more serious than the pregnancy that Quinn and I had tried to keep quiet. The fact that Kurt had cut himself, even though it didn't look too serious, was a cry for help that spoke louder than anything he could have said. As strong as Kurt was, he couldn't fight this battle alone. Rachel and the others had already seen that.

"I can't promise you that, Kurt. This isn't something I can deal with alone. Your father needs to know."

"I don't want to be put away. It was stupid and done in a moment of weakness," Kurt said, his voice revealing panic even though he didn't try to pull away from me.

"I'm not crazy," he whispered.

"I know that," I told him, pulling the washcloth away to check on the cut.

Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped. I knew that he had gotten a tetanus shot last year after cutting himself on the dumpster that Puck and I had tossed him into so at least taking him to the emergency room wasn't necessary. I could let Burt decide who outside the family to involve in this.

"But your father still needs to know, Kurt. This whole situation has gotten out of control. You can't do this alone. You're crumbling under the stress and families are there for one another through thick and through thin."

"We're not family."

"Yes, we are. The wedding is just a formality at this point. You're my brother, Kurt and I promise you that I'm here for you from this point on. No matter what happens, we'll get through this because there isn't anything that is going to defeat the four of us together."

Kurt doesn't reply, just leans his head against me. I'm anxious for Burt and my mom to get here because then I won't be doing this alone but until now, I'm all that Kurt has got and I may not be able to fix everything but I will do what I can to make things better.

***line taken from the episode "Furt"**


	469. Wingman

_**Prompt: Derek Morgan **__-"Not a chance Kid, I need a wingman." - 'Criminal Minds'_

_AN: I thought I'd post something a little more on the light-hearted side._

* * *

><p>Finn sat on the couch in his brother's apartment. Granted, the apartment was also Rachel's but since their break-up he didn't like to think of it that way. Thankfully, his ex-girlfriend had chosen to make herself absent tonight. He hadn't bothered to ask where she had gone, mostly because he was afraid she was with that Brody guy. The guy that she had cheated on him with. Cheated on him again.<p>

"Kurt, are you almost ready?" Finn called out, suddenly wanting to get out of the apartment and away from any possible reminders of Rachel.

"No. My hair is not cooperating tonight. I think maybe I'm just going to stay home."

"Not a chance," Finn called out, getting to his feet. He made his way toward the bathroom his brother had been in for the last half hour. Trying the door and finding it unlocked, he pushed it opened knowing that if Kurt had gotten to his hair he was fully clothed.

"Hey! What happened to privacy."

"My stomach says to hell with privacy as it wants to eat," Finn replied. "You're hair looks fine," he said, not sure what Kurt was fussing over.

"What would you know. You've worn your hair the same way ever since I met you."

"Because I like it this way."

"Fine, then take your boring old hairstyle out the front door and grab something to eat alone," Kurt replied, dropping his hand in frustration as his hair refused to do what he wanted it to. Or perhaps he was just being too critical. After all, now that he wasn't speaking to Blaine did it really matter what he looked like. The former Warbler wasn't going to see him on Skype tonight.

"Not a chance. I came to New York to spend time with you and I'm not going out without a wingman," Finn countered.

Kurt turned from the mirror. "Wingman? Seriously? When did I suddenly become a wingman for the straight, football player who could have practically any girl he wanted."

"Since we both were hurt by someone we cared about and I haven't told anyone else about me and Rachel breaking up. Isn't it times likes these brothers are supposed to help one another though."

Kurt sighed. "I hate it when you show how smart you actually are," he countered, turning back to the mirror and his battle with the hair.

Finn sighed. Short of shaving Kurt's head, which wouldn't go over too well, there was only one other quick solution to the situation. Leaving the bathroom he heading for Kurt's bedroom, retrieved one of the myriad hats occupying the space, hoping it wouldn't clash with the outfit, and headed back to the bathroom.

"There," Finn said, placing the hat on Kurt's head. "Hair crisis solved. Now let's go eat."

Giving in, Kurt dropped his comb onto the counter, adjusted the hat and let himself be lead from the apartment. Hanging out with his brother had to beat moping around the apartment anyways.


	470. Dog?

_AN: All I've got to say is - blame the prompt for this one._

_**Prompt: Russell Howard **__- "The dog was called shithead?" - 'Good News'_

* * *

><p>Carole laughed as she watched a little boy chase after his dog. It was a beautiful day to be walking in the park and she was happy to be able to share it with the wonderful man by her side. Squeezing the hand wrapped around her own, she leaned her head on Burt's shoulder as they continued to walk down the park path.<p>

"I always wanted a dog while growing up. My mother was allergic to them though. My best friend had a dog though. I used to love spending time with that dog. Then I had Finn, and I thought it would be a great opportunity to have a pet and give him something I never had as a child. Unfortunately the time never seemed right and as he got older he showed more interest in sports than having a pet," Carole said, glad to be able to share a little bit of herself with this man she was quickly falling in love with.

"Kathleen wanted Kurt to have a puppy when he was little. It didn't work out well though, as he ended up being terrified of it. We ended up giving the dog to the Jones', and I can't say I was sorry to see it go."

"You don't like dogs?" she asked, surprised.

"Not really," Burt confessed. "Maybe it had to do with the dog my dad had when I was little. Shithead was a great guard dog but not much on affection. Would growl at everyone who pulled into the driveway, including us."

"You had a dog name Shithead?" Carole asked incredulously, raising her head off Burt's shoulder so she could look at him. She was trying to gauge whether he was being serious or not.

"Well, it may have had another name at one point but all I can remember is my dad calling that dog shithead. No one was overly upset when he passed away, though we did give him a decent burial under his favorite oak tree."

Deciding that Burt was completely serious, Carole shook her head gently at the information. No wonder Burt wasn't fond of dogs, though perhaps if what they had worked out then the two of them could get a dog of their own. She was sure Burt would change his mind about dogs if given the opportunity.

For now though, she was just going to enjoy the beautiful spring day and Burt's company. Tomorrow would find it's way here soon enough.


	471. On Our Own

_**Prompt: Matt -**__ "Can't be scared with a gob full of chocolate, can you? Fact." - 'Frankie'_

* * *

><p>The house seemed too quiet with our parents gone, hence the reason the TV was up louder than usual. I didn't quite understand the feeling because Kurt and I had been left alone before. This time though, Mom and Burt wouldn't be back until next weekend. They weren't just out having dinner or enjoying a movie, they were down in D.C. in their own apartment.<p>

I had thought this experience was going to be cool. What high school wouldn't want to be on their own for a majority of the time? However, only having returned from the airport a few hours ago, I was finding the idea daunting. If something went wrong, Kurt or I would have to handle it ourselves.

As a commercial break came on, I realized that Kurt still hadn't returned from the kitchen. As he had said he was going to do the dishes, and what dishes there had been shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes to wash, I was a bit worried. Getting up off the couch, I headed for the kitchen.

Walking through the doorway, I found Kurt standing at the sink. Looking at the dish drainer it appeared that he had completed his task.

"Hey, Kurt," I called out.

Kurt jumped at the greeting. I hadn't seen him that jumpy since the incident with Karofsky a year ago.

"Sorry," I told him, walking toward him. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Kurt said quietly. "I was just lost in my thoughts," he said. I didn't miss the motion of him wiping away tears or the sparkle of unshed tears when he turned around.

Apparently I wasn't the only one finding the situation harder than anticipated. Putting my own anxieties aside, I finished closing the distance between us and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Being on our own is going to be an adventure."

"What if something happens, Finn? What if the last time I see my father is when I saw him get onto that airplane? What if the job is too stressful and he has another heart attack?"

"Dude, your father is going to be fine. You saw how excited he was to be starting this job. How excited he was to be able to make a difference. And he's got mom to look out for him and make sure he eats right. It's going to be fine."

"If you really believe that why did you hardly eat dinner and why are you blasting the TV?" he asked, pulling away.

I smiled. Kurt knew me too well.

"Okay, so the idea of being alone is a bit daunting," I admitted. I pointed to the kitchen table. "Have a seat. It's time for some comfort food," I instructed, heading for the freezer.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked, sitting down.

Pulling out the carton of chocolate ice cream, I held it up. "According to my mother, chocolate is the best way to soothe anxieties."


	472. Coffee

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer -**__ "Excuse me, do you think I could get some more coffee before you shoot him" -'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>Kurt had known it was going to be a late night, what with working at the diner late and then preparing for Isabella's gala on Friday night. Still, he had commitments to fulfill and he would do whatever it would take to fulfill them. Right now that meant finishing this agenda for the gala before going to sleep so he could present it to Isabella in the morning.<p>

Tentatively he reached up and pulled one of his earbuds out. In place of the soothing music he had been listening to, Rachel's yelling came through loud and clear. Honestly, he didn't know why Finn kept trying to please her. His stepbrother must be a sucker for punishment was the only conclusion he could come up with.

Kurt looked at his empty mug and then the agenda before yawning. What he really longed to do was climb into bed but that wasn't happening. With a weary sigh, he removed the other ear bud and got to his feet, ready to brave the war zone that was currently occupying his living room.

"Santana was home visiting her parents, so she, Puck and I grabbed hamburgers to catch up on things. Is that really a crime?" Finn was asking as Kurt stepped into the room.

"Yes!" Rachel shot back.

"Why? I had dinner with Mercedes last week and you had no problem with that."

"You've never dated Mercedes!"

"Well, maybe I should."

Kurt cringed at his stepbrother's words. They were sure to keep Rachel going for another hour or so on her tirade if Finn stayed. Unfortunately the need for coffee outweighed his common sense to just retreat for the safety of his room.

"Excuse me," he said, waking past his best friend and stepbrother. "Just let me grab a cup of coffee before you shoot him, please. I don't want to be a witness to that."

"You're not helping things, Kurt."

"Wasn't trying to. I just want my coffee," he replied, reaching the coffee pot and pouring the dark liquid into his mug. Just the aroma seemed to wake him up. "Some of us have goals tonight that don't involve having the neighbors call the police on us," he added, placing the coffee pot down.

He didn't have to look to know both of them were shooting daggers at him.


	473. Out Of Sight

_Prompt: Leo - "You should wear a bell around your neck" - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had never felt so panicked in his life. If he had hair on his head to pull out, he would be doing it now. How was he going to tell Kathleen that he had lost their four year old son? All he had done was look away for a few moments, and when he looked back Kurt had disappeared.<p>

Had somebody taken him? Should he call the police? One thing he knew for sure, standing there wasn't accomplishing anything.

"Kurt," Burt called out, hoping that his son had simply wandered away and hadn't been snatched by somebody. He looked around the park area, scanning the area for his boy. Kurt had been wearing his blue windbreaker but there wasn't a bit of blue in sight.

Burt picked a direction and started walking, hoping he was heading in the right direction.

"Kurt, where are you?" Burt called out again, now attracting the attention of other patrons.

"Here I am, Daddy," Kurt called back, coming around a row of bushes. He held up a fistful of wild flowers. "I picked flowers for mama," the little boy told him, oblivious to his father's panic.

"They're lovely, bud," Burt said, even as he scooped his son up in his arms. Kurt might have only been out of his sight for several minutes but it had been way to long. "Maybe I need to get a bell for you to wear when I take you places."

"Like cows wear?" Kurt inquired, thinking of the picture of the animals he had seen in his picture books.

"Sort of," Burt said, chuckling at the thought of his son wearing a cow bell around his neck. Kathleen would never go for it.

"Cows go moo. Would I have to moo, daddy?"

"No, Buddy," Burt replied, as he started walking toward home. He wasn't taking the chance of Kurt wandering out of his sight again today.

"Good. That would get boring," Kurt told him, resting his head on Burt's shoulder, more than content to be carried home so he could show his mother the flowers he had picked for her.


	474. Best Man Again

_**Prompt: Carson Phillips **__- "Because a life without meaning, without drive, without focus, without goals and dreams isn't a life worth living." - 'Struck By Lighting'_

* * *

><p>As Cooper finished his speech, their was a clinking of glasses around me. Trying to gather my thoughts for my own speech, I absently touched glasses with Mercedes who was sitting beside me.<p>

Eventually things got quiet again and the DJ took back the microphone as Cooper headed for his seat next to Blaine.

"And now we'll hear from the other best man, Finn Hudson," the DJ announced.

As clapping filled the ball room of the hotel we were in, I walked toward the middle of the dance floor to take the microphone from the DJ. As he took a stepped back I surveyed the crowd.

"So, best man speech again. I've done this twice before so you would think I'd be an old pro at it by now but I feel just as nervous as the first time," I said awkwardly, looking around at the gathered guest, most of whom I knew. Blaine didn't have a lot of family that had actually shown up at his wedding which was kind of sad. "Kurt was a part of that speech too and when I think of how far we've come since then, I'm amazed. Amazed that despite all the stupid things I've done along the way that Kurt has always been on my side and I hope that I've managed to do the same in return."

"I've learned a lot from Kurt over the years. It's hard not to know him and learn something because no matter what people say or do around him, he always remains true himself and he never lets things get him down for long. When life deals him a rotten hand, he always finds a way to learn from it, put it behind him, and move on a better person. I think the most important lesson I have learned from him is how to really live. He has shown me by example that a life without drive, focus, goals and dreams isn't a life worth living. I know that today is a dream come true for you and I wish you only the best."

I let my gaze fall then on the man sitting proudly next to my brother. "Blaine, I know that you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye on everything but I believe the one thing that we'll always agree on is that we both want only the best for Kurt. The two of you make each other happy, and I hope that life treats you well but if it doesn't then I want you to know I'm here for you now just like I'd be there for Kurt because I'm gaining a second brother today."

I heard a few aww's from around the room at that comment. Off to the left my mom was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and in front of me Kurt didn't look like he was far behind her with tears himself.

"To Kurt and Blaine and a happily ever after."


	475. Young Love

_**Prompt: Abby **__- "Ah, young love, they just have to show it off to everybody." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Pushing the locker door closed, Kurt turned from the bank of lockers. As he did so, he caught sight of yet another couple walking hand-in-hand down the hall without a care in the world. It was just one more sight that reminded him that he was back at McKinley. It was also something that he knew he would never experience.<p>

Yes, he had a boyfriend now. Blaine was wonderful. The lead Warbler made him happy and they were happy together. Kurt would even venture as far as saying that he had fallen in love with Blaine and he was hoping Blaine would say the same. Still, he doubted the two of them would ever be able to demonstrate those feelings so openly as his peers did because there were two many close-minded people who would take offense to that.

No, that didn't mean he was going to hide his feelings. Kurt knew he had just as much right as anyone else to show off his feelings. It was what young love was supposed to be like. What all love should be like. Still, both he and Blaine had been through enough that they were just a little bit cautious about when and where they displayed their feelings. He supposed they always would be.

Still, as he passed his stepbrother kissing Quinn, for a moment he wished he was back at Dalton. All of the Warblers had been supportive of them. He and Blaine didn't have to give a second thought about whether it was okay to hold hands in the presence of their friends. Nor was their the almost constant reminder that he was different from those around him. He didn't want to be different. All he wanted was to be like everyone else and enjoy everything that young love had to offer.


	476. Right Time

_**Prompt: Witt Shettfield -**__ "Sometimes first impressions are wrong."-'Class'_

_AN: Okay, really I don't mind Adam but if you're a big Adam fan this might not be your cup of tea._

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror, the angry red marks left from Adam's hand clearly visible. He was relieved that Rachel had left to spend the weekend back in Lima with her dads because the last thing he wanted to do was answer questions. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute they had been sitting on the couch, holding hands and watching The Notebook and then the next thing he knew Adam was taking liberties that Kurt was uncomfortable with this early in their relationship. His protests hadn't been met with understanding but anger and Adam's open hand landing on his cheek.<p>

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes at the memory. He hadn't thought Adam capable of such quick anger. The elder NYADA student had always seemed so easy going and sweet. That was the person that Kurt had fallen for not the person he had seen tonight.

How had he been so blind?

Kurt let his fingers go up to his face and gently probe the area where Adam's hand had made contact. The skin still stung. He knew he should probably put ice on it but he couldn't seem to move.

His cell phone going off startled him. From the ring tone he knew it was Adam but he didn't move to answer it. He didn't want to talk to him right now or ever to be exact.

Shortly after the phone stopped ringing there was a knock at the door. Kurt automatically headed in that direction stopping several feet from the front door. What if it was Adam? There would be no way of knowing until he opened the door. What he wouldn't give for a peep hole.

The knock sounded again, and Kurt stayed rooted to the spot in fear even as he heard the sound of a key in the door. Adam didn't have a key to the apartment. The only one beside him and Rachel that had a key was Finn though his stepbrother hadn't been to New York since he and Rachel had broke up.

Still rooted to the spot, Kurt watched the front door open and watched his stepbrother was walking through the door.

"Oh, hey, you are home," Finn said, surprised to see Kurt standing in the living room of the apartment after not opening the door. He pulled the front door shut and locked it. "I thought I'd take advantage of Rachel being out of town to come see you," he explained turning around. It was then that he noticed the red mark on Kurt's cheek. "What happened?" Finn asked, anger coming into his voice at the thought of someone hitting his stepbrother.

Kurt didn't answer even as he started walking toward Finn. As much as he hadn't wanted to face Rachel, now that Finn was here he needed the safety that his stepbrother offered.

Without hesitation, Finn opened his arms to his advancing stepbrother, and pulled Kurt close. Now was not the time for questions.


	477. Our Future

_**Prompt: Perry Cox **__- "You're a wonderful and passionate person, and that's why I can see myself with you when I'm 70." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Watching the sunset from her fiance's front porch, Carole couldn't help but think that it was setting on her life. Tomorrow, she was to stand up in front of a church and make a vow to always love the man sitting beside her. It wasn't that she didn't think she could fulfill that vow, she knew she could. How much she really loved Burt, and Kurt, was answered when Burt had been lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life. No, what scared here was wondering if the two families could really become one. Was it really fair to ask their sons to change from being only children to single parents so close to their high school graduation.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Burt asked quietly, giving the hand he was holding a slight squeeze.

"I was just wondering if we're really doing right by our kids by getting married. After Christopher died, I vowed to always put Finn first, that's why other relationships never worked. Now I'm wondering if I'm putting my own happiness before Finn. I mean, he doesn't seem enthusiastic about the wedding and he and Kurt are so different. I can't help but wonder if he'll be able to make the transition from a family of two to a family of four."

Burt nodded. "It's going to be rough for him. For both of them. But remember, you're not in this alone. I feel the same way about Kurt."

"I know you do. And I respect that and I care about Kurt."

"And I care about, Finn just as much as I do you," Burt told her, looking over at her. "Yeah, are relationship hasn't been smooth sailing but we're doing better now. I promise to look out for Finn just like he was my own son, and I know you'll do the same for Kurt. That isn't putting our happiness before our kids, it's enriching our lives and theirs. When I had my heart attack, all I could think about was if I died, I would be leaving my son alone. After tomorrow, if anything happens to me, at least I'll know that Kurt has you and Finn. The same thing goes for Finn. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be there for him."

It was Carole's turn to nod. As morbid as it may sound to talk about death before a wedding, she and Burt had both been down that path before. They knew it's reality, and talking about that possibility of facing it again only seemed natural.

"Besides, like you said, they only have a couple more years before graduation and then they'll be off on their own. I've often thought about how lonely things will be when that happens and quite frankly, I didn't like those thoughts. It's nice knowing I've got someone in my life again that I can see myself with when I'm seventy," Burt told her, leaning in for a kiss which his fiancé happily returned.


	478. Request: Blaine's POV

_**AN: just a bit of a missing scene bit for "Glee Actually". Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Elizabeth **__- "There's so much we haven't worked out. I don't think I can go through this again, I'm so tired of being the strong one. We've broken up- grown apart. He doesn't even expect me to be there anyway." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Not long ago I had walked into Burt's garage with the intent to tell him something important, and potentially awkward, about his son. To this day I didn't regret that action though I will admit that it was a bit reckless and just a tad bit more crazy. Still, the situation I know found myself in was even more unbelievable than that.<p>

Just forget about the fact that my ex-boyfriends father had just shown up on my front porch. Frankly, I felt a bit trepidations at opening the door when I saw him there given how protective he is of Kurt. I wondered if perhaps Kurt had finally just told him we were talking again and he was here to make sure I didn't hurt him again. Actually, I think that would have been easier to deal with than this.

"Cancer?" I asked, not really needing him to repeat it but not wanting to believe it either. This was one bombshell that I hadn't been expecting. "How serious is it?"

"We caught it early and the prognosis is good, but given what he's been through, losing his mother and my heart attack, Kurt's going to need someone who cares about him for support after he gets this news. Someone he'll be open enough with to lean on. I know my son and he's going to try to act strong in front of me, so I won't worry about him, and he's going to be fretting over him. I need someone to be there for him."

"I don't think I'm that person. I mean, yeah he's talking to me now but we're still broken up. We've grown apart. I'm not sure I'd be able to help and he cancelled our plans for Christmas. He doesn't expect me to be there."

"He doesn't expect me either but this isn't something I can tell him over the phone. The only other person Kurt might lean on is Finn, but he's gonna have his own issues to work through on this. I'm sure they'll draw strength from one another down the line but I need someone there for him now and yeah, perhaps things are messed up between you but Kurt does still care about you, Blaine. Love doesn't die quite so easily even if it does need time to heal."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. What was being asked of me was a huge feat but I saw the truth in Burt's words. If I loved Kurt, and there was no doubt in my mind that I did, then this was something I needed to be there for him through, no matter how awkward it was.

"Okay, I'll come," I told him, knowing deep down that we both knew all along there was no way I would refuse.


	479. Unexpected: Finn's POV

_**AN: So, some may think this is a bit out of character but I kind of like the idea of Kurt standing up for himself and the prompt only helped inspired that. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Prompt: Josh -**__ "Come quick, he's getting his ass kicked by a girl" -'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>As I wasn't really listening to what Quinn was saying, I could only hope I was nodding in the appropriate places. I knew she was going on about the prom elections but then that was all she seemed to want to talk about lately. Being prom queen definitely meant more to Quinn then getting elected king did to me.<p>

In the distance I could here the shout of 'fight, fight, fight,' and wondered briefly who was involved. It wasn't until someone shouted, 'Hey everyone, Azimio's getting beat up by a girl' that it really caught my attention.

"We'll talk later," I told Quinn, turning to follow the crowd heading for the fight. As much crap as Azimio had given me, seeing him get beat up by anyone would be worth it.

As I approached the gathered crowd, I was fully expecting Santana to be involved if indeed a girl was involved. Looking over the gathered heads though I was surprised by who was actually involved. It wasn't actually a girl punching Azimio repeatedly but my stepbrother.

Working my way through the crowd, I reached them. Grabbing Kurt's jacket I pulled him away from Azimio.

"Hey Kurt, it's just me. It's Finn," I said when he started struggling against me. Whatever had transpired I could tell by the tears on Kurt's face that it had upset him, though the fact that he had actually gone after Azimio had already clued me into that.

"The kid is crazy. He just started swinging at me for no reason," Azimio exclaimed, still on the ground and already sporting some bruises on his face.

"Liar," Kurt spat out at him, tugging against the hold I had on him. "You can say what you want about me but don't talk like that about my mother."

"What's wrong fairy boy, can't handle the truth," Azimio taunted, trying to act tough again as he was on his feet, though he did take another step away from us as Kurt tried to break free again.

"Okay, knock it off," came Mr. Schue's voice from behind me. "Why don't the three of us continue this down in the principal's office," he said, motioning in that direction.

Though Mr. Schue hadn't included me, I followed anyways. I wasn't about to let my stepbrother face this alone.

In Figgins' office, no one questioned my presence as I stood behind Kurt's chair. Figgins listened to both versions of what had transpired without commenting too much until Kurt mentioned Azimio saying something about his mother which had set him off.

"And what did Mr. Azimio say?" Figgins asked.

"He said that my mother didn't die in an accident but that she killed herself because she didn't want to deal with having a gay son."

At that moment I wanted to hit Azimio too. How heartless could the guy get? I didn't blame Kurt at all for going after him and I could only hope Figgins and Burt would see things that way too as I hated to think of Kurt getting punished because of this incident.


	480. How Hard Can It Be

_**Prompt: Stevo**__ - "This isn't tiddlywinks" - 'Super League Live'_

_AN: Posting this because I need something light hearted after some of the stuff I've written lately!_

* * *

><p>He was an athlete. How much harder could cheerleading be than football? After all, as quarterback, he had the opposing defense converging on him while he was trying to do his job on the football field. He didn't have to worry about that in cheerleading. All he had to worry about in cheerleading was learning the routines, and lifting some girls into the air. That last part didn't sound so bad actually.<p>

As for the routines, well maybe he did have two left feet but he liked to believe that he was getting better. After all, he was a part of Glee Club now. Somehow, he managed to sing and dance during that, even if he couldn't exactly be accused of being graceful.

Besides, he needed to be a part of a team. Glee Club didn't count. He was being blackmailed into that and it wasn't exactly popular. The Cheerios had respect among the other students in the school - more than the football team actually.

Perhaps it was kismet that he had gotten kicked off the football team, whatever kismet meant. He should probably look the word up, especially as it was a vocab word this week. Anyway, what he wanted most was recognition among his peers. He wanted to be popular. Being a part of the Cheerios would help him in that quest more than being a part of a losing football team.

Yeah, this wasn't so bad, after all. He'd got out there, show Coach Sylvester what he could do, and be back on track to being part of the popular crowd again.

He had this covered.


	481. Puppets

_**AN: Yeah, so what can I say, I loved the vocals for the Warblers in 'Hey Soul Sister' but the dancing was pathetic. Kurt's view on it mimics my own and I just had to write it into another drabble. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Hugh Dennis -**__ "I'm gonna walk like a dinosaur now." - 'Mock The Week'_

* * *

><p>The sound of Wes' gavel echoed through the room, bringing a stop to the myriad of conversations being held by the sixteen boys gathered.<p>

"I hear-by call this meeting of the Warblers to order," Wes announced, in his most official sounding voice he could muster. He glanced briefly to his fellow council members before looking back to the others gathered in the room. "The council has briefly discussed our tie at Sectionals this past weekend and has decided that our first step in preparing for Regionals is analyzing both New Directions' performance and our own in an attempt to figure out how we could have beat them."

"They didn't look like marionette puppets on stage for starters," Kurt muttered more loudly than he intended.

The remark earned him a jab in the elbow from Blaine who was sitting next to him. Several others were looking at him with expressions that were a mixture of shock and offense. There were also a couple of stifled snickers.

Kurt could feel his cheeks grow warm as he looked down at his shiny black shoes, afraid to look in the direction of the three seniors who made up the Warblers council.

"Finally, someone who is on my side," David exclaimed breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. "I've been saying all year you guys need to let me teach you how to move. I mean I don't even think we could pull off 'walking the dinosaur' because our dance steps are so stiff."

Kurt finally chanced a look toward the council, surprised that at least one of them were on his side.

"Sure we can," Michael said, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against. "It would go something like this," he added. The junior than proceeded to sing the chorus of 'Walk The Dinosaur' while doing the choreography in stiff as a board posture.

Almost everyone in the room laughed at his antics, even Thad.

"Okay, perhaps Kurt has a point but I've got to warn you, I've got three left feet," Thad said. The third member of the council had been a loud supporter for keeping the choreography simple so it didn't distract from their vocals.

"I love a good challenge," David informed him, looking past Wes at his fellow senior.

Kurt smiled. Perhaps it was time that his voice would finally start being heard instead of simply dismissed as it had been for all of his life.


	482. Greatest Adventure

_**Prompt: Jonathan MacIntyre -**__"Raising a kid is the greatest adventure a dad can have." -'Elevator Girl'_

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, Kurt," Burt exclaimed as he held his granddaughter in his hands for the first time. He cradled her close to him and looked into the familiar features of his late wife and son. "She looks so much like your mother," Burt said, finally looking up. "Just like you do."<p>

Kurt beamed. "Blaine said that was fitting seeing as we named her after, Mom."

Burt nodded and then looking from his granddaughter again, looked around the room. "Speaking of Blaine, where is he."

"Ourtside, pretending that unpacking the car in the correct way immediately is important," Kurt said, lightly with a shake of his head. "I can see through him, though. He just wanted to give me a chance to bring Kathleen in here to see us. Just the two of us."

"Three of us, you mean," Burt amended, looking back down at his granddaughter. Once again he marveled at his son-in-law's sensitivity in something that really mattered. "Carole did the same thing," he said, nodding toward the kitchen. "She's in their fussing over dinner."

Kurt smiled. He was a lucky guy to have such caring individuals in his life. It gave him time to confess to his father something he hadn't told anyone.

"Truth is, Dad, I'm scared. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father."

Burt laughed. "A common feeling for any new dad. I felt the same way when you were born and then again after your mother died. I didn't know how I was ever going to raise you alone, and sure, I made mistakes, but I think I did a pretty decent job. I'm proud of you, Kurt and you're going to feel the same way about Kathleen, here," Burt told his son sincerely before holding the infant out to him.

As Kurt took his daughter from his dad Burt continued.

"Truth is, being a Dad is the greatest journey anyone can ever imagine. You and Blaine are going to be fine, and if you need help along the way, you've got people who will support you," he let his hand come to rest on Kurt's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "Now take that little girl into the kitchen to meet her grandmother and I'll go give my wayward son a help unpacking."

Kurt nodded and headed for the kitchen as he looked down at Kathleen. He was already proud of her for just being here and in his heart he knew the truth of his father's words.


	483. Find Love

_**Prompt: Ted Mosby**__ -"If a cockroach and a mouse can find love in this crazy world, then dammit so can I!" - 'How I Met Your Mother'_

* * *

><p>Walking into the dorm room that I shared with Wes, I was relieved to find it empty. I had some planning to do if I was going to pull off my idea- the first of which was to convince Bread Stix to let me have the performance there. After that it was convincing the Warblers to take a chance on another outside performance. The last step, getting my McKinley friends to show up, I wasn't worried about. I knew I could count on most of them to be there.<p>

This year I was going to celebrate Valentine's Day - my way. No more feeling bitter about the fact that I had no one person to spend the day with. It didn't matter that my current crush had serenaded another person, unsuccessfully, and told me that he just wanted to be friends. I had taken the chance and put my feelings out there, and had been told that my object of affection did have feelings for me. It was a start and way more than could've been hoped for with my last crush.

I wasn't giving up on Blaine. The more time I spent with him the deeper my feelings went for him. I had to believe that if I just continued to be friends with him, that Blaine would realize those kind of feelings for me and if not, then at least I had found a good friend. There was someone out there for me, if not in Ohio then when I got to New York. I just had to be patient.

After all, Mickey had found Minnie and if two mice could find love then why couldn't eye. It might not be this year but perhaps this needed to be the year that I started appreciating Valentine's Day. After all, it was Blaine's favorite holiday, and if we were meant to be, I should start trying to appreciate the things that he liked.


	484. Third Son

_**Prompt: Lex Luthor **__- "You're not hiding. You're getting some air." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>I had gotten married twice, both times to wonderful women, but neither of those times had I been as nervous as I was today. Today my little boy was getting married to the one person in the world whose love for him I truly believed equaled mine. I should've been happy and yet I couldn't help but feel as if my world was crumbling down around me just like when I had lost Kathleen.<p>

I took a deep breath of the cool autumn air, and looked up at the sky, trying to will away my tears. Even with being in Central Park instead of a church, I had still felt like things had been closing in around me as final preparations were being made. Who had ever heard of needing to get some air when you were already outside?

"Is everything okay, Mr. Hummel?"

Of everyone that might have followed me today, the voice that spoke was the last one I expected but given the events surrounding the first time I had met him, perhaps he should have been the first one I expected.

"Yeah. Just needed to get away from the crowd," I said turning to face my soon to be son-in-law.

"It's hard letting him go, isn't it?" Blaine asked, with a wisdom that went beyond his years.

"Yeah, it is," I said, looking over to where Kurt stood with Finn, the latter clearly trying to calm Kurt down. I had a feeling my disappearing act had worried him. He always had been a bit of a worrier.

"I'm not trying to steal him away, you know," Blaine said, drawing my attention back to him. "You're always going to be an important part of Kurt's life. I don't want to change that. Or well, yeah, maybe I do. I want you to be an important part of _our _life."

Blaine's little speech had me wanting to cry again. He was right though, I shouldn't look at today as if I was losing a son. Today I was just gaining a third son.

"You're something else, you know that, Anderson," I said, before giving my soon to be son-in-law a quick, albeit awkward, hug.

"Let's get back before we ruing Kurt's carefully planed schedule," I added, feeling marginally calmer then I had when I had left the others. I was still nervous, but this was how things were suppose to be. Kids grew up and started lives of their own and the most we could hope for is to still be included in those lives.

I didn't think I had a thing to worry about on that account.


	485. Wardrobe Issues

_Prompt: Kurt Hummel - "I admit, I like a challenge as much as the next guy but she somehow manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler all at the same time." - 'Glee'_

* * *

><p>"Okay Finn, so what's wrong?" Kurt asked immediately as he walked through the door of his brother's apartment. The fact that Finn had insisted that he come over immediately but wouldn't tell him why had him a bit worried, with all kinds of worst case scenarios going through his head. He was relieved to see that Finn was at least physically okay. <em>~Granted that may be temporary as I may strangle him if he worried me over something tivial<em>,~ Kurt added mentally as Finn shut the door behind him.

"You've got to help me get dressed for my date tonight," Finn told him, panic clearly setting in.

Kurt looked at his brother confused, not understanding the urgency of the request. Since when did Finn care about his wardrobe choice.

"You are still dating Megan, right?" Kurt asked, referring to Finn's girlfriend of the past two years.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" Finn asked, a look of confusion mirroring his tone.

"Well, it's just that Meg's already seen your questionable fashion statements. In fact, she already commented to me that she was dating you for your personality and not your fashion sense, which is a good thing for you, if you ask me. So, why worry about how you look tonight?"

"Because I'm going to ask Megan to marry me and I want everything to be perfect," Finn admitted. "That includes how I look and let's face it, if I choose what I wear it'll be wrong."

"Well, I can't argue with that statement," Kurt replied, smiling at the thought of his stepbrother actually caring about clothes for once in his life. He headed for Finn's bedroom. "Let's see what options we have."

Kurt soon realized that he had very limited options with Finn's wardrobe. He liked a good challenge but this one seemed impossible. "When's you're date?" he asked, still looking hopelessly into the closet.

"I told her I would pick her up at seven," Finn replied.

Kurt glanced at his watch. "An hour and a half. Not much time to work with but I'll make do," he said, closing the closet door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, though he was already following Kurt toward his front door.

"Shopping," Kurt replied. "That wardrobe of yours is hopeless."

Finn sighed but followed without protest. He had, after all, asked for Kurt's help and he wanted to look good tonight. He didn't want to give Megan any possible reason to turn down his proposal as he was sure she was the one he was meant to be with.


	486. The Right Girl

_**Prompt: Princeton -**__"Everything in life is only for now." - 'Avenue Q'_

* * *

><p>I felt awkward. Not that I hadn't felt that way before, but tonight seemed worse. I hadn't felt this awkward since I had gotten up to give a speech at my parents' wedding. I would have liked to blame it on the new clothes but I couldn't as I actually liked them. Kurt had managed to put together an outfit that though I wouldn't have bought myself, suited my style. Then again, working for I guess he knew clothes.<p>

"Is everything okay, Finn," Megan asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Across the table, Megan's emerald green eyes revealed her concern. It was the thing I loved most about her - like Kurt, she was able to express love and concern for others while holding on to her dreams. I reached across the table and took her hand.

"Everything is fine," I assured her. I had planned on waiting until dessert to ask the question but that didn't seem like a good plan now as I didn't want Megan to worry the whole time. "It's just I have something that I wanted to ask," I told her, reaching into my pocket for the velvet covered box.

"What is it?" Megan asked, the concern still in her eyes as the lights glinted off her red hair.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the future lately. I guess doing my last student teaching stint has brought it on and well, no matter what future I imagine, there is one thing that are always in those plans - you."

Megan smiled at my words. It was an encouraging reaction.

"So, I've been thinking there is only one way to make sure that part of my dreams come true and that's taking action now," I continued. I let go of her hand and got to my feet.

Aware of eyes on me now, I crossed over to her chair and knelt down, managing to drop the jewelry box. Fumbling to grab it, I soon had it in my hands and looked back up at Megan. Though there was an amused smile on her face now, she was still waiting patiently for me to continue.

Flipping the jewelry box open to reveal the diamond ring I had picked out, I looked up at her.

"Megan O'Brien, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Finn, we're not even out of college yet. We don't know what the future will hold for us."

"And we never will," I told her, not about to give up. "All we can be sure of is right here and now, and what I'm sure of is that I want to marry you. I want to be able to live my life for you."

I heard a few awww's from those watching but I kept my eyes on Megan.

"Yes, Finn Hudson, I'll marry you," she finally said, throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her back, knowing that this time I had proposed to the right girl.


	487. Warm Milk

_**Prompt: Frankie Boyle **__-"How did we go from talking about expenses to the basic laws of levers" - 'Mock The Week'_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat against his headboard, hugging his pillow close as he stared at the garment bags that held his uniforms. He didn't really want to go back to Dalton. It wasn't that he hated the school and the Warblers treated him decent. Quite a few he would even consider friends despite the short time he had known them. All of them on a whole had proved to be more supportive than the members of the New Directions had been.<p>

Still he missed McKinley despite the harassment. He missed Mercedes and yes even Rachel. He missed being able to see his Dad every morning before school and in the evenings. To be able to put in a few hours at the garage side by side with him. To share a dinner table with him. They had only truly had one family dinner since his dad and Carole had gotten married and that had been last night after the competition.

A knock on his door made him look up to find Finn standing in the doorway, two glasses in his hand.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Only a pity party."

"Well, that I don't mind interrupting," Finn said, taking the reply as an invitation to come into the room. As Kurt didn't move from his position, the McKinley quarterback sat down on the edge of bed facing Kurt and held out one of the glasses to him. "Thought you might like some warm milk."

"You made warm milk?" Kurt asked, setting his pillow aside and accepting the glass.

"Well, mom did. I'd probably burn in."

Despite his mood, Kurt laughed.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet since the competition."

"I'm fine."

"You know we both won last night. We should both be happy."

"Except now I've got to compete against you guys at Regionals."

"No one is upset that you're singing with the Warblers. We understand why you're at Dalton," Finn assured him, taking a sip of the warm milk.

"I thought going to Dalton would solve everything. It hasn't."

"Are people giving you a hard time there?" Finn asked, more than ready to head to the private academy if Kurt said they were.

"No, everyone's been really nice. It's just I feel more out of place there than at McKinley."

"That's what you get for being such an individual," Finn kidded him, getting another smile out of his stepbrother. "And what were with those dance moves you guys were doing. I could so totally do that choreography with no problem."

"Yeah, if the Warblers' routine had a bit more life to it, we so would have beat you guys."

The two stepbrothers continued their conversation until there was a knock on the door.

"I hate to interupt but the two of you have school in the morning," Burt said when he had their attention.

The two teens looked to the clock, surprised at the time. It was by far the longest conversation the two of them had ever had.


	488. Detention

_**Prompt: Gilbert Blythe**__ -"Oh, well at least you're acknowledging me now. That's an improvement." - 'Anne of Green Gable'_

* * *

><p>Burt sighed. 'Just wait until he's a teenager'. He had heard that phrase often and had dismissed it. After all, how could things be worse than that first year after Kathleen had died. He had found out. Since Kurt had started high school it was like he shared the house with a stranger.<p>

It wasn't the obvious things that had changed. Kurt still gooped his hair up and wore outlandish outfits. He was still the usual help around the house and cooked meals. Kurt still did his homework without being told to and generally stayed out of trouble. Still, something wasn't quite right, so Burt had called the school counselor with his concerns. Miss Pillsbury had promised to talk to Kurt and she had. Since then, the only words he had heard from Kurt was the angry comments following the talk. Surprised that Kurt had raised his voice, Burt hadn't even caught everything.

Now there was nothing but silence. Too much silence for Burt's liking but he wasn't sure how to fix the situation.

"Dad, I need you to sign this please," Kurt said, drawing Burt out of his thoughts.

"Oh, you're acknowledging me now," Burt commented distractedly, taking the paper that Kurt held out to him.

Kurt muttered something under his breath that Burt was sure he didn't want to know what it was. He didn't think he could stand silence from his son for much longer and if he asked Kurt to repeat those words he had a feeling that was what it would lead to.

"Detention?" he asked, as he read the paper. He looked up at Kurt. "What did you do to get a detention?"

"Irefusedtotakeashoweraftergymclass," Kurt said quickly but softly.

"What was that?"

"I refused to take a shower after gym," Kurt told him. "And expect more because serving detention isn't going to change that," a hint of defiance in his voice now.

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Kurt replied, looking down at the floor.

Burt sighed. Though Kurt wouldn't admit, Burt had a feeling he knew what it was. Ever since Kurt was little he had known his son was different from most boys. As much as he tried to overlook it, at times like this he couldn't. He also wasn't sure how to tell his son what he suspected. What he wouldn't give to have Kathleen here.

Burt signed the paper. He wouldn't stand in the way of the discipline, rules were rules, but he also wasn't going to let the situation to continue. "Tell your teacher to expect a visit from me," Burt said as he handed his son the paper. "We're going to have to figure out a solution that everyone can live with instead of you serving detentions for the rest of the year."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt replied, as he turned and headed for his room.

Burt sighed again. Kurt was talking to him again but nothing had been resolved and Burt didn't know how to go about accomplishing that.


	489. Big News

_**Prompt: Tom Mason - **__"I'm going to have to make a speech. I'm gonna need some kind of speech." - "Falling Skies"_

* * *

><p>"Mmmhhh, that smells good," Burt commented, walking into the kitchen after taking a shower.<p>

"You always say that," Carole replied lightly, looking over her shoulder at her husband. "Whether it's me cooking or Kurt."

"Can I help it if I've got two great cooks in the house," Burt replied, coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waste. He leaned down to kiss her as the front door opened.

"Dad!"

"In the kitchen," Burt called out, looking toward the doorway but keeping his arms around Carole's waist.

It wasn't long before Kurt was hurrying into the kitchen, Finn following at a slower pace.

"Guess what?" Kurt said, excitedly. He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "I just found out that I'm Valedictorian!"

Burt stepped away from Carole and headed toward his son. "That's great, Bud!" he said, pulling his son into a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Kurt said, happy to hear those words. His father being proud of him was the most important thing to him. Even more important than making Valedictorian or making it to Broadway.

When Burt finally released him, Carole was there to offer her congratulations.

"Just try to keep the speech short, Kurt," Finn said. "There's no need to drag out the ceremony any longer than necessary."

"Speech?" Kurt said, stepping away from Carole. "I forgot all about the speech. I need to go start working on it," he said, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Burt and Carole watched Kurt with silent amusement.

"Remember, keep it short, unlike that best-man speech you wrote for me!" Finn called after his stepbrother, doubting that Kurt heard him.


	490. Confession

_**AN: This is a third part to this little arc. Previous drabbles that start this are #268 and #468. Enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: June Carter **__- "There's too many 'ifs' in that sentence" - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel Finn's gaze on him as he went about starting dinner and he couldn't really blame him. In fact, it would be worse if Finn wasn't watching him closely because at least the surveillance meant he cared. Wasn't that what he wanted - to know he wasn't alone in this world.<p>

Hearing the familiar sound of his father's truck pull into the driveway, Kurt glanced down at the bandage Finn had wrapped around the cut on his wrist. The long sleeve of his shirt partially covered it so if Finn didn't saying anything, and if he didn't say or do anything to bring attention to it, then perhaps neither his father or Carole would notice it. But Finn had already said he was going to tell his father about what had happened. He was sure his father was going to get angry with him. Or what if his father said he was weak and send him away. Kurt wasn't sure which scenario would be worse.

There were two many what ifs to consider and most of them Kurt didn't like the outcome of. He didn't want to be sent away. He didn't want to be separated from his father. His Dad needed him as much as Kurt needed to be with him. Being with his Dad was the only time that Kurt ever really felt safe.

So when the front door open Kurt didn't wait for Burt to ask any questions. Nor did he give Finn a chance to say anything. Instead, Kurt quickly covered the distance between them and hugged his father as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do but I was just feeling so alone, was tired of the bullying, and was just looking for an escape, any escape but that isn't the way. I know that and please don't let them lock me away. I don't want to leave you," Kurt said, through the tears already falling.

Not knowing what was going on, Burt instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around his distraught son.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay," Burt told him soothingly, knowing he would do whatever was necessary to make it okay. He looked to Finn, his eyes asking for a calmer explanation of what was going on.

As Finn explained the situation in a calmer manner, Burt's hold on his son tightened. He hadn't known things were this bad. Yes, he knew Kurt had been unhappy but not to this degree.

"Dad, please don't let them lock me away," Kurt pleaded again.

"No one is taking you from me," Burt promised him. "We're going to get through this together just like everything else life has thrown at us," he said, silently wondering exactly how to go about that.


	491. Charades

_**Prompt: Russell Howard**__ - "Isn't that Popeye's sex face?" - 'Good News'_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the card he had been given and saw Actor Hugh Grant written down. He had know charades was a bad idea for a game to play and this only provided his point. How was he going to act this one out so his friends could guess it?<p>

"Are you going to stare at that card all night, Lady Hummel?" Santana asked, clearly getting impatient.

"No," Kurt replied, finally putting the card aside. He still wasn't sure how to convey the clue but standing here wasn't going to get his turn over with any faster.

He managed to get across the fact that it was an actor or actress fairly easy. Then came the hard part. From the confused looks he was getting he knew he wasn't doing a good job.

"Popeye!" Finn finally guessed.

"Popey? That's a character not a person," Blaine replied, while the girls chuckle at Finn's guess.

"Well that looked like Popeye's sex face," Finn said defensively as he waved a hand in Kurt's direction.

Kurt could feel his face grow hot. Apparently sexy was still something he couldn't pull off.

"That's it! I quit. You guys continue if you want," Kurt said, walking around the coffee table, steeping over Blaine's feet and reclaiming his seat between Blaine and Mercedes. Reaching out he picked up the latest issue of Vogue.


	492. Telling The Others

_**Prompt: Michael Garibaldi **__- "May I be the first to say that this is the nuttiest idea you've ever had." -'Babylon 5'_

* * *

><p>Eight a.m. on a Saturday morning found all the members of the New Directions, save Kurt, gathered in the Chang's basement family room. Some of the teens were more awake then others but almost all of them held a coffee cup from their favorite place to get coffee. The only two really awake were Mike and Finn, despite being up half the night.<p>

"There had better be a good reason for dragging me out of bed at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning," Santana griped, sipping her latte as she stared daggers at Finn.

"Seven sounds a whole lot better than six-thirty," Puck chimed in, having been the first one that Finn had called.

"Yeah, sorry about the early wake-up calls but I need your guys' help," Finn told them, looking around at his friends. "After everything that's happened at school lately with Kurt and Karofsky and all the planning he's done for the wedding, I want to do something for Kurt to show him that I'm going to be there for him like a brother should be. Mike helped me pick a song and choreograph it last night, but I need help with the performance this evening."

"I should have stayed in bed," Puck muttered.

"I think it's sweet," Rachel countered, ready to chime in and support her boyfriend.

"You would," Quinn retorted, the early hours bringing out her less charming side.

"Now ladies, be nice," Artie chimed in. "I think it's a nice gesture on Finn's part and we should help him out," he told the group looking around as he spoke. His gaze finally rested on Finn. "I'm in," he told the quarterback.

Puck sighed. "I'm already up so yeah, why not."

One by one the rest of the teens agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Finn told them, relieved that everyone was willing to help.

"Okay, then, let's get started," Mike said addressing the group, taking over now that everyone was on board. It was going to be a long morning but in the end he was sure the hard work and lack of sleep would be worth it.


	493. Pool Mistake: Finn's POV

We had been carrying on all afternoon, splashing one another and tossing each other into the pool. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who noticed, but the only one who didn't seem fully involved was Kurt. I hadn't even seen him in the pool yet. The closest he had gotten was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling into it. So, when Puck grabbed a hold of him and prepared to toss him into the pool, it only seemed natural to help him out. It wasn't like we were singling him out or anything. We were just having fun.

Throwing Kurt into the pool wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. He was putting up quite a fight, and even with two of us he wasn't going in easily. I was vaguely aware of Quinn shouting at us to stop but we listened to her protests as much as we listened to Kurt's. It was only after we had managed to finally get Kurt into the water that I really registered what Quinn was yelling.

"He doesn't know how to swim," Quinn shouted fearfully, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I heard Puck say beside me, even as I was already jumping into the pool.

Though Kurt had managed to reach the surface, I could tell he was panicking. I approached him from behind, worried that in his panicked state he might take us both under.

"Kurt, I've got you," I told him, as I grabbed a hold of him.

I somehow managed to keep us both afloat as I headed for the side of the pool. Puck was kneeling on the side, and reached down to help pull Kurt out of the pool. The rest of the Glee club had gathered around the scene and several asked Kurt if he was okay.

Coughing on the water he had swallowed, Kurt got to his feet. The panicked look was still clear on his face, but it had been joined by embarrassment. I saw Mercedes punch Puck as she yelled something at him and Rachel and Quinn were both shooting me daggers. Ignoring the girls, I grabbed a towel and went after Kurt.

I found him huddled by the driver's side door of his Navigator. As he hadn't stopped to grab his stuff, his keys were still somewhere by the pool.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding the towel out to him.

"Fine," Kurt managed before coughing again. As he didn't move to take the towel from me, I changed tactics and draped it around his shoulders.

"We were just joking around," I tried lamely. "If we had known . . ."

"Can you get my stuff for me? I want to go home," Kurt asked, as if he didn't hear my attempt at an apology.

"Yeah, sure," I said, turning away. I wasn't sure how to make the situation right and perhaps it was best that I settle for just not making it worse.


	494. Thanksgiving

_**AN: Anyone miss me? Sorry got caught up in NaNo among other things. I had planned on posting this on Thanksgiving but I'm a couple days late. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

_**Prompt: Jonathan MacIntyre**__ - "I'm a little nervous because I was involved in making this."-'Elevator Girl'_

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you that you're a life-saver?" Mercedes asked, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek as he shrugged into his coat.<p>

Like herself, Kurt was home in Lima for the Thanksgiving holiday. Unlike herself, however, he would be spending the holiday with his parents, stepbrother and fiancé. Her own parents had decided to take a cruise for the Holidays and Mercedes had volunteered to house sit while they were away. Without her own family to celebrate the holiday, she had decided to invite Mike and his parents over for Thanksgiving dinner. Of course when they had accepted was when panic had set in as she had never been much of a cook.

In his usual gallant fashion though, Kurt had been more than happy to bail her out. Kurt had showed up early that morning and had spent the time helping her cook a traditional Thanksgiving dinner for her new boyfriend and his parents.

"Once or twice, but whose counting," Kurt joked.

"Seriously, Kurt, I would've been lost without you this morning." Mercedes told him as she opened the front door.

"That's what friends are for. I hope everything goes well tonight," Kurt told her, stepping out onto the front porch and into the flurries that had started to fall.

Mercedes started to shut the door to the cold air when she noticed Mike walking up the walkway. He paused briefly to greet Kurt and then continued towards her.

"If I didn't know how happy he was with Blaine, I might be jealous," Mike joked, pointing over his shoulder at Kurt who was getting into his father's pick-up.

Mercedes laughed. "Well, good afternoon to you too," she said. The two kissed and the Mercedes stepped aside to let Mike inside. "Where are your parents?"

"They'll be along shortly. Dad had some work he insisted he needed to finish."

"On Thanksgiving?" She asked, taking the coat Mike had shrugged out of.

Mike shrugged. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"Thanks. Kurt was helping me cook but as I was still involved in the process I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm sure it will taste as good as it smells." Mike assured her, leaning in for another kiss.

Mercedes obliged him, knowing she would feel awkward kissing him when his parents got here.

"Do you want to watch the football game until your folks get here?" Mercedes asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Mike replied, enthusiastically.

Mercedes waved a hand toward the livingroom. "Make yourself at home. I'll go get us some refreshments," she said, heading for the kitchen while Mike headed in the direction indicated.


	495. My Turn

_**Prompt: June Carter**__ -"I mean, I got the personality, I got the sass. I give it my all but…" - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>"Dude, will you stop pacing. I'm trying to study," Finn said, looking up from his text book to glare at his roommate and stepbrother. Kurt had been pacing the apartment he, Finn and Blaine now shared, for at least the last hour that Finn had been home.<p>

"I need to do something. They haven't called yet. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Kurt replied as he continued to pace.

Finn dropped the pencil he had been making notes with. He had a feeling that until Kurt got a phone call from the casting director of the latest Broadway play he had auditioned for, school work was going to have to wait.

"Well the only thing pacing is going to manage is wearing a line in that carpet which quite frankly, unless you get the part, none of us are going to have the money to replace," Finn remarked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well I doubt that is going to happen. Whoever said no news is good news obviously never auditioned on Broadway," Kurt replied, not breaking stride. Reaching the door he turned around smoothly and started back the direction he had just come from. "It seems all I ever do is wait forever for a call and they all have the same message for me - 'sorry Mr. Hummel but we've decided to go with someone else for the role'. I don't get it. I mean I've got the talent, I put personality and sass into all of my auditions, but every time it's the same exact thing."

"Because you just haven't found that right role yet. It'll happen Kurt," Finn said, trying to sound supportive although he had heard that particular speech more than once.

"Yeah, to somebody else, not to me. Nothing good ever happens to me."

"So being engaged to Blaine isn't a good thing? Having me as a brother isn't a good thing? Having a father who would move the world for you isn't a good thing?"

"That's not what I meant," Kurt replied, turning around again as his phone rang. He paused, looking down at the screen of the phone in his hand.

"Are you going to answer that?" Finn asked as the phone rang again.

From his seat at the table, Finn waited as Kurt answered the phone. He listened to his brother's side of the conversation, trying to determine if it was good news or not. Finn couldn't figure it out. Not even when Kurt ahand said 'good-bye' and ended the call was he sure if the news was good or bad.

"Well?" Finn asked.

"I got the part," Kurt said in pure disbelief.

Jumping from his seat, Finn closed the distance between them and pulled Kurt into a crushing embrace, his schoolwork totally forgotten.


	496. Mscheif

_**Prompt: Toshiko Sato **__- "We should really get her out of there." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>After his success with spiking the punch at the junior prom, thanks to Artie getting caught and interrogated by Coach Sylvester no less, Puck decided to try it again. The school's Halloween dance was his first chance. As Artie had refused to help this time, Puck had turned to Finn and a still red-haired Quinn.<p>

The operation had gone smoothly. Quinn had managed to distract Coach Sylvester giving him and Finn free reign of the punch bowls. With the punch successfully spiked, Puck and Finn had gone in search of their co-conspirator.

They found her in Sue's office. Quinn was seated in a chair looking at a very animated Sue Sylvester.

"We really should get her out of there," Finn whispered as he and Puck ducked out of sight of the office window as Sue had turned toward the doorway.

"And how do you propose we do that," Puck whispered back from the opposite side of the door of Finn. "I don't want to face Coach Sylvester. Do you?"

Finn glanced back through the window. The Cheerios coach seemed to be on a roll and the last time he had dealt with her at a school dance had resulted in him getting kicked out of the prom. He had no desire to face Rachel if he got kicked out of this dance.

"No," Finn admitted.

Before the two of them could say anything else, the kid who had dressed up as a chicken and had been getting people with eggs all night, came wandering by. Spotting Finn and Puck the chicken costumed kid tossed an egg in their direction. Finn ducked and the egg splattered on the window of the office door.

Without missing a beat, Puck and Finn took off in the opposite direction of their chicken clad peer. They knew that the problem of springing Quinn had just been solved and had no desire to get caught in the cross fire.


	497. Night Vigil

_**Prompt: Cate Cassidy**__ - "I really wanted that baby" - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>Burt repeatedly ran his fingers through the hair of the nine-year-old boy who finally lay sleeping half huddled in his lap. Though Kurt now slept, Burt didn't have the heart, or the want, to move him. His skin was still warm to the touch, and an IV fed fluid into his little body to replace what he had loss but at least his son was sleeping now.<p>

He was weary from the long hours of watching his son suffer so. It had all started with a phone call from the nurse that Kurt was running a slight fever and he needed to pick him up. Within an hour of getting him home, Kurt had been throwing up. His son hadn't been able to keep anything down and the fever had gotten worse. In a half panic, he had bundled him up and taken him to the ER.

Now, sitting alone in the dark hospital room on the pediatrics ward, all Burt could do was try to be a comfort to his little boy. As he watched Kurt sleep he was reminded of another late night vigil, eight years ago when he and Kathleen had watched the same little boy fight for his life inside an oxygen tent.

_Not being able to touch their son had been heartbreak for the new parents. Only a few days shy of Kurt's first birthday, birthday celebration plans had been put aside. It was quite possible they wouldn't ever be needed._

_It had been his wife he had held that time, Kathleen's head on his shoulder as she watched Kurt through her tears._

"_I so wanted that little boy and now I might lose him," she had whispered at one point. _

"_Shhh, we haven't loss him yet. The doctor's are doing all they can and he's a Hummel which means he's a fighter," he had told her, though in his mind he thought again about how little his son was._

_~He's still small for his age,~_ Burt thought, looking down at the sleeping child. But he was a fighter despite his size. His son had proven that time and again. No matter what life had thrown at him, Kurt had always seemed to bounce back. Burt had to believe that this time would be no different.

"I know you miss your little boy, Kathleen, but I just can't let him go. Not so soon after losing you," Burt whispered into the night.


	498. Second Chance

_**Prompt: Luka -**__ "I don't want everything we have to come down to this one decision. We can get past it. You did what you had to do, it doesn't mean we can't be together." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>He held his breath as he waited for her answer. This wasn't how he had wanted her to find out. Okay, he hadn't want to her to find out, period but she had. That couldn't be changed now. All he could hope was that she could understand why he had did what he did.<p>

He couldn't take the silence any longer. "Look, Rachel, this is New York. The city where dreams are made and shattered. People do what they have to do to make it. Things that they sometimes aren't proud of. Am I proud of being an escort? No. But I needed the money to pay for tuition. It's a way to make ends meet. Please understand."

Rachel nodded slowly at his words. "I can but it has to stop."

"You mean . . ."

Rachel nodded at him. Brody had hurt her by hiding this from her but that didn't change the fact that she was falling for him and she could understand his do anything to make it desire. She was driven by the same thing.

"I'm willing to give us a second chance. I get that you did what you felt you had to do but I can't continue to date you if you're still making your extra money that way, no matter how lucrative it is. We can get past this but you have to agree to put it behind you."

"I can!" Brody said reaching out and taking her hand. "I will. I'll figure out someway to make the extra money I need in a more respectable fashion. One that I don't have to hide from you."

Rachel took her free hand and placed it over the hand Brody was holding her own hand with. Her heart felt lighter with the decision though there was some fear. She knew he could easily break her heart again but wasn't love worth that risk.


	499. Ugly Sweater: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Provenza **__- "Is there any other blindingly obvious thing you'd like to point out to us?" 'The Closer'_

* * *

><p>Walking past Finn's room, I glanced in the open door but kept walking - at least for a few more steps. The glimpse I had caught within the room had me wanting a second look just to be sure I had seen what I thought I had seen.<p>

Taking a couple of steps backwards, I was soon standing in front of my stepbrother's bedroom. It was soon clear that I hadn't been imagining things. What I was seeing was definitely a fashion crime. The black sweater with little elves all over it wasn't only not Finn's style but also the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

"Please tell me you're not going out in public in that thing?"

Finn turned at my question. "Rachel bought it for me and expects me to wear it tonight on our dinner date."

"It's hideous," I countered, stepping into the room.

"That's obvious even to me," Finn replied, following it up with a resigned sigh. "But I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it, so Rachel will be happy."

"If I was your date, I'd be happier if you didn't wear that thing," I commented.

Finn shook his head. "I'm not even sure I want to go there," he said holding up a hand.

"Sorry," I told him realizing I had probably pushed the comfort boundary on our relationship. "Seriously though, tell her the sweater didn't fit and wear something else. You'll be doing both of you a favor."

"That excuse might work for tonight but what do I do if she just exchanges it for a different size."

"I'll take care of that," I assured him, already plotting on how I could subtly direct Rachel into buying Finn something that was more his style and that he wouldn't embarrass the entire family by wearing. "Trust me. Rachel and fashion are two things that I know how to handle," I continued already walking toward his closet.

It didn't take me long to find something else for him to wear, something that Rachel had commented around me that she liked the way he looked in it. It would help smooth over the fact that Finn wasn't wearing the sweater that she had bought him.

Turning from the closet I handed him the shirt I had picked out. "For tonight, wear that. She'll like it, trust me," I told him, as I headed for the door.

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn called after me.

"You're welcome," I replied, happy that I had once again prevented a fashion crime.


	500. Extending Friendship: Finn's POV

_**AN: So, I figure 500 drabbles is a good spot to draw this to a close. As I'm still writing for the prompt challenge I was thinking of starting a sequel if there is interest. Meanwhile, what better way to end this than to have another drabble based on "On My Way" just like the first drabble posted in this story. Also, the focus seemed to be on Kurt/Karofsky with the suicide storyline in that episode but I decided to explore Finn/Karofsky in this drabble. Hope you like it.**_

_**AN2: goes along with drabble 454**_

_**Prompt: Donna - **__"There are times when, to put it quite simply, I hate your breathing guts." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>I hated hospitals and I couldn't believe I was doing this. I hadn't talked to Karofsky since before the prom last year, and I had been fine with that. After all the crap he had given me and what he had put Kurt through, the less I had to do with him the happier I was. I had been relieved to hear he had transferred school, worried that he might follow through on his threat to let the opposing teams get more sacks.<p>

For all of that though, I still hadn't wanted it to come to this. And holding Kurt close in our backyard last night, trying to offer him comfort, had made me realize that no matter what he had done in the past, Karofsky needed our support now. Kurt's confession that without the people close to him that he might have been Karofsky had gotten me thinking that perhaps an offer of friendship somewhere along the way could have perhaps prevented this.

No. I wasn't blaming myself. What had gone down between me and Karofsky had been both of our faults. Our lives had drifted a part, and there was no reason for me to have tried to stay in touch.

But now I felt a desire to reach out to a former teammate. To show him that not everyone was against him.

Reaching the room, I knocked on the door and entered when bidden. I could read surprise on Karofsky's face when he saw me. It was clear he hadn't expected me.

"What are you doing here?" Karofsky asked, clearly surprised to see me.

"I came to see a former teammate in the hospital," I said, trying to sound casual. "That's what teammates do, isn't it?"

"I wasn't exactly the best teammate to you."

"I think the blame goes both ways there," I said. "May I?" I asked, indicating the chair beside the bed.

Karofsky nodded.

"Look, I'm not going to lie," I said, sitting down. "There have been days when I have hated your guts. I hated what you've said to me. Hated what you put Kurt through."

Karofsky looked down at his hands folded on the blanket in front of him.

"But I guess recent events have put things into a different perspective for me. Fear can make any one do some irrational things and I realize now that's how you were living."

"I hated who I was but I was more scared of people knowing who I really was."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know the real you," I said, extending my hand.

Karofsky slowly looked up. Seeing the hand he slowly reached out and took it. Maybe we would never be best friends but at least he knew someone else was on his side.


End file.
